


File Not Found Version 1.0

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: File Not Found [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Humor, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Abysstale, Alternate Universe - Bittyverse, Alternate Universe - Dancetale (AT), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale, Alternate Universe - Echotale (AT), Alternate Universe - Fellswap, Alternate Universe - Hopeverse, Alternate Universe - Inktober, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - Readerverse, Alternate Universe - SanctTale, Alternate Universe - Seedfell, Alternate Universe - Storyshift, Alternate Universe - TailTale, Alternate Universe - Undercooked, Alternate Universe - Undergenocide, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - Undertail, Angst, Anti-Void, Drinking Games, Drunkeness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Inklings (mention), M/M, Multiverse Guardians, Ron Weasley - Harry Potter (mention), Skyrim (mentioned), The Council of Sans, The Star Sanses (Guardians), Undertale Multiverses, Undertale and Alternate Universe - Alternate Timelines, Undertale aus, adult beverages, alternate universe - Swapdance, creators, referenced rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 60
Words: 178,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: BE AWARE OF SPOILERS FOR THE FOLLOWING WORKS IN PROGRESS!SentinaltaleFellswitchHopeverse
Relationships: Aria/Inky, Boss/Rose, Jack/Blue, Kairi/Hope, Nikki/RC, Stretch/Edge
Series: File Not Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793842
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Alex:  \\\WINDOWS 10 V1903 has suffered a critical    
Error\\\\\\\\\\\1923713t1967t41gegsyuga7g81qgh301h0 vhyuuabgy7uegauegabdghad76qawg6794t17g417g8eg7a6geauhbehasbduabduaibd67agd78g893qt41763a Error code 19916006132 no I am either Erro, Discord, or Sheogorath one of these I am the champion of cyrodill. Sheo was even a breton in skyrim. So I am automatically actually Sheo. WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! NO TIME FOR LOSERS CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!!!!! OIF THE WORLD!

Me: Error. Get the fuck off my computer. I told you this last week. And stop being a perv.

Alex a perv? Hmm…. makes sense… X3 ERROR you want to come over and play with me ^_^ I have lots of electronics…. …. >_> You are the chosen one… all hail the chosen one… You are the champion my friend…. You keep on fighting until the end… you are the champion you are the champion… no sense in crying because you are the champion… of the world…. X3 true… Hey he gets it! ^_^ 

Me: I meant Error... but yeah, he is too. Ugh... skeletons. I swear, you can’t take that one anywhere... *rolls eyes* 

Eh, he’s Sheo... but he ain’t Error... or “erro” as he said XD 

Error: S-s-peak for y-yourself ya g-glitch.

Me: hi Error. 

Error: S-s-sup. 

Nikki: *pokes* Hi… 

Error: NnnnNNnNnN!G!! D-don’t t-t-touch me! 

Nikki: Why? *pokes again*

Me: come on now... don’t antagonize the world destroyer.

Nikki: *kisses Error’s cheek* 

Alex: cmd.admin \\\run avast.cleanwipe: src.trgt Error.usr

Nikki: O_O nooo…. Don’t hurt Error. *hides Error behind me* 

Error: pfff... d-don’t think that s-stupid a-a-ass attempt can do a-anything to s-someone like m-me!

Nikki: I see

Me: well... can’t blame a guy for trying can you?

Alex: cmd.admin c>:\localuser\error\c:\windows\system32 s\f\r\c Delete y

Nikki: Error you can always come to my place I won’t let him delete you. You are good to me. 

Error: Nnngg! I’m n-not a f-f-fucking p-program! 

Nikki: I know that … you are a sexy skelly X3 

Error: -_- 

Alex: --.--

Nikki: O_O I figure… we are doing faces… 

Me: Can we stop imitating Frisk here for a moment? 

Nikki: Me? 

Error: W-who the fu-uck is is t-this g-g-guy anyway? You p-pick up a n-n-new glitch? *looks at Aria*

Nikki: >_> ummm… no

Me: Nope... 

Nikki: I am not pretending to be anyone… >_< I just like skellies… 

Alex: \o\ \o/ /o/ -.- ~.~ `o` o7

Nikki: Nice lol’s I can do this *_*

Me: they’re supposed to be old-school emojis. He’s doing the wave and then some emotes.

Nikki: I see it now ^_^ <(^<) ^(^_^)^ (>^)>

Alex: I name her Me now since everyone else is using names. C:\\\cmd.admin usr.name: “Me”

Cmd.admin \\\forceshutdown alex.exe 

Nikki: not me… my user name is ********* 

ADMIN PRIVILEGES DENIED. CODE NOT FOUND. Please contact technical support with any questions... wait... you shut them down. You monsters.

Me: heh... nice try.

Nikki pulls Error over and cuddles with him: We can just hang out while the two argues. 

Error: dthewoiaeolIHE! 

Nikki: Y_Y I am so sorry Error. I just wanted you as a friend… 

‘Alex’ has left the room. 

Me: Well, that was fun.

Nikki: Indeed, I like you Aria X3 

Me: I’m going to post this on DA.

Error: d-don’t you d-dare!

Me: Why not? C’mon glitch man, not like anyone is gonna care. 

Nikki: I thought you died Glitch… *Hugs Glitch* 

Error: G-get. T-the. F-fuck. O F F. 

Nikki: Do you really mean that or you just saying that? 

Me: You should probably let him go. He’s been good so far... because of me... but our agreement has limitations... 

Nikki: So have I… 

Me: Better let him go before he really loses it.

Nikki: Fine. *kissed Error’s cheek before letting go*

Error: G-grosS! 

Nikki: You are no fun. I wish you could be nicer. 

Error: *makes a portal and heads into it* f-f-f-uck oFf. 

Nikki: *jumps into portal following* 

Me: *grabs back of shirt and hauls her back* No no. 

Nikki: B-but there are o-others … I just wants to be part of their w-world for a moment… 

‘Error’ has left the room.

Me: You shouldn’t go jumping into strange portals. You don’t know where that goes. That’s dangerous. 

Nikki: Yeah I know. I just… 

Me: Tsk tsk. You need to be more careful when dealing with the multiverse. There are places you do not want to end up in and Error would not protect you if he deliberately landed in such a place just to shake you. You would be on your own then and where would you be?

Nikki: Umm… with a murderous Sans? 

Me: Plausibly. That being only one of the deadly scenarios. 

Nikki: It is okay. I learned my lesson. I will just dream of one day meeting a Sans who will like me for me. Pokes at nothing. 

Me: Probably the best choice of action. I bet he’s out there somewhere... just waiting for you. 

Nikki: Yeah… millions of Sans… one has to be there… 

Me: I’m sure there is. If I find him, I’ll send him your way.

  
  


Aria sat back with a sigh. A human friend. From her home world... how was she supposed to actually get those two together even if she DID find the Sans that was waiting for her? 

“something wrong?” Aria chuckled a little and looked up from her phone to see a pair of mismatched eyes looking at her in concern.

“I have a new challenge. One I never thought I’d have.” 

“oh?”

“Yeah... finding a Creator a Sans who will love her like you love me.” 

“wow. heh, yeah... that is a big thing.”

“That’s the easy part actually.”

“huh?” 

“I could create one, but the problem is getting her HERE. Even I don’t know how I got here... well, I speculate... and then there were those others... Most Creators are just copies of the real versions, I’m... the only real one of my kind here.”

“hmmm. well, if anyone can do it than you can! i’m sure of it!” 

“Heh, thanks Inky.”

Nicole got off the computer and sighed. She knew that in her heart of hearts that even if she could even connect to one of the Sans. She wouldn’t be able to meet him. It was impossible. She wrote stories with her best friend all the time. They were fun and distracted her. What she didn’t know, however, was that her best friend wasn’t just telling stories with her... that her best friend... really was in the multiverse. 

“Another day, good night Aria.” She went to bed. Tomorrow will be another boring day. Full of waiting for customers and trying to learn the latest antiques.  As Nicole slept, she could have swore she heard a voice... it was soft, faint.

“... not impossible... come on! Help me out here!” 

“W-what is going on?” Nicole stirred a little. 

“it’s fighting us!” Another voice.

“I can help. Just tell me what I need to do… but… I am not Frisk, nor am I Aria…” 

“Trust me Nikki... trust that the truth is just in reach... reach back!” 

“I want to… but… okay… I will, what do I have to lose…?” 

“Got it!” There was tired triumph in the voice.

“aria? are you guys okay?”

“I will be... but, for now, we need... rest.”

  
  


“mom... you really pulled it off, huh?” 

“Yeah... I told you I could, but you should be in bed young lady.”

“i wanted to watch... so... this is your human friend?”

“This dream… is so real.” Nicole was speaking gibberish. Soon darkness would sweep over her before she could see the speakers. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glitch, Naatsoe & Justice (c) Texanna7 [DeviantArt]  
> Vi/Purp (c) Jackfrost-truefrost-300/Wheredinosaursroam13 [Fanfiction.net]
> 
> These are the original creators, the original Creator of Glitch, Naatsoe & Justice has relinquished them into my care as she has moved on from the fandom (Undertale). While I share equal rights to the others with the other Creator. I am friends with both. 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE, I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS PERMISSION TO FREELY USE THESE CHARACTERS FOR LITERATURE/COMIC PURPOSES! 
> 
> If you wish to draw art of any of these please credit us properly!

When she woke up, the first thing she would realize is that there was silence. No birds chirping, no sounds of movement; perfect silence... well... almost. There was the sound of soft footsteps.

“Mom? Dad? Ryan?... Where am I?” 

“mom! she’s awake again!” 

“W-who are y-you?” Nicole scooted back on the bed surprised.

“Mika, you know better than that.” From the doorway was a young skeleton monster peering at Nicole, she had a purple slash over one normal, green eye light but her other, her right, was a triangle that shifted colors.

“Mika? But… you- you are j-just a character from a b-book. A dream from the mind of a friend of mine.” 

“huh? what are you talking about?” 

“Hun, let me talk to her.” 

“okay mom!” The young skeleton disappeared and in her place was an older skeleton with purple eye lights and wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans, a purple diamond on her forehead between her eye sockets.

“Aria?” She recognized the voice, as she did talk to her on the phone occasionally, but had never saw her in person nor a photo. 

“Hello Nikki.” A soft smile crossed her features, a look of understanding crossing them despite that she was clearly a skeleton.

“Y-you are… the stories… and…” 

“Were real? Oh quite indeed.” 

“Did I die?” Nicole wasn’t sure at this point.

“No. I brought you here, with some help.” 

“With help? By whom. Error wouldn’t help. He would-... those are characters. No they are real. You are real.” 

“Error is... a friend of sorts and you’re right, he wouldn’t. No... I had other help. Inky and Justice helped... and... my future son-in-law as well, but let’s keep that last part to ourselves hmm?” Nicole leapt out of the bed and ran up to Aria wrapping her arms around her. She wanted to do that for so long. They texted hugs to each other but there is nothing like the real thing. Aria returned the embrace, despite being a skeleton, it wasn’t like hugging a bunch of rocks or anything; the bones were stiff, of course, but not so much to make it uncomfortable.

“Oh shit… so did I make you go through all that crap for reals then?” 

“Hmmm, some of it... but your influence here as a Creator is not stronger than my own. I’ve been here longer and my influence easily over rides... certain things. I know there’s some things that you’d feel pretty bad about if they actually happened... I did write as if they did, and then erased your influence.” 

“That is a good thing. I have… a strange mind.” Nicole smiled awkwardly.   
  


“We all do.” She drew back a little to meet her gaze, her expression serious.

“Nicole, now that you ARE here you must realize a very important fact... because you are from the original world and not from the multiverse... your influence here is going to be very strong. What you think, what you consider real, it will become real. You MUST be careful.” 

“This might be a problem… I overthink things a lot of times.” Nicole backed up and started to ponder if this was going to ruin the place she loved so much.

“Yes, I’m aware... but, I’ve had several years worth of experience in training guardians. Fortunately this house is embedded so deeply in my magic that you can train here without serious consequence. Outside the house... is a different story. The Anti-Void is very easily influenced.”

“May I ask why you brought me here?” Nicole hoped it was because of their bond they had.

“You came to me. Sort of, your grasp here was very shaky... but your own will, your own desire was so strong that your soul came here... it just didn’t bring the rest of you.” 

“So my body is at home?” 

“No. As I said, I brought you here. The soul cannot exist here long without a tether. I had to have some help... but your soul being here opened a pathway back to that world. It was all I needed to bring you here fully.”

“I… I will be honest. I dreamt of this place quite a bit. It is a place I find relaxing and I find myself writing about a lot.” 

“So I noticed. I’m a guardian. How could I not?” She grinned a little, releasing her friend.

“Pfftt... You always did pull the moves in our stories.” 

“And now you know why. There is a lot you do not know about me.” 

“You know me. Well at least a chunk. I think the majority… 87%.” 

“Heh, you and your percents. Come, I’m sure Inky has breakfast for us... assuming Naatsoe hasn’t tried his hand at cooking again.” 

“Your daughter is beautiful by the way. I am sorry I acted the way I did first meeting her. I was just in shock.” 

“Heh... didn’t you ever read my origin story? Why do you think you would react better than I did?” 

“Yeah, you were a human… well, because I thought… I don’t know.” Nicole shrugs. 

“Humans are unpredictable creatures... their imaginations are a wonderful, frightful thing that can make realities, but never predict what happens when reality actually comes. We know ourselves best when we face things. Not when we imagine them.” 

“That is so true. We claim we can jump in front of a car to save another and even if our intentions are true… we might choose flight not because we didn’t care for the other but just instincts.” 

“Self preservation.” Aria replies as she heads into the hallway.

“It is the best thing and the worst thing about humans.” Nicole followed her. 

“Hmmm, I would not say worst, but it can be detrimental.” She moved from the hallway into an expansive living room... It was unlike anything Nicole had ever seen. Aside from a dresser with a couple of small doll-like houses on it and an empty flower pot, the dresser itself was oddly shaped with various shaped handles on them and the front door was a yellow triangle. The window nearby was a sort of half circle shape. There were also odd troughs lined along the tops of the walls. The couch against one wall was so big that it looked to be about the size of a king sized bed with a wavy back and it was a soft pinkish color. The carpet was a soft green and at the end of the couch was another door.

“Holy…” Nicole was trying to find her cell to take pictures as she loved to take pictures that caught her interest. 

“I read all the details but… to see it in person. It is so much more than I ever imagined…” 

“Heh, just don’t look up if you get dizzy.” As she said this another skeleton came out from the door near the couch, in his hand he had a tray. His bones were ashen, his eye lights going to the two. He had skeletal wings and a tail. He was dressed in a soft gray toned shirt and pants and he had red horns on his skull and red eye lights. The tray he was carrying seemed to have fresh fruit on it.

“Wow…” Nicole was too dazzled by the room to even notice that someone walked in. 

“Oh, thanks son.” 

“ ‘s ok.” Was the mumbled response as he walked over to the small houses and set down the tray of fruit. Tiny doors were opened and soon the fruit was being attacked by a horde of hungry, tiny, skeletons.

“Oh… sorry. Hi… oh my god the Teenies…” 

“Heh, bitties actually.” There weren’t just the original five that Aria had told her about, however... there were at least twenty or more that were piling on the fruit tray to eat the fresh strawberries, bananas, oranges and a host of other fruits.

“I can meet the teenie Frisk!” Nicole was so excited as she went over and peered closer looking at all of them.

“Careful.” Several squeaked and dove into the food to hide, one even resembled a bird and flew up, startled.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you guys. I am a huge fan.” 

“eh, they’re just shy.” Came a tiny voice from the mansion. He wore a gray sweater and his crimson eye lights gave him away as the “head of the bitties” that she’d been told about. Crim.

“Crim?” 

“in the flesh, so to speak.” 

“You mean in the bones?” 

“pff.. nice.” 

“Crim is a vampire bitty... so his puns tend to waver that way.” 

“You mean he sucks?” Nicole laughed. 

“pff... bloody hell lady that’s a really heavy thing to say around kids.” 

“Yeah... careful about that, some of them are immature.”

“Oh shit… I mean sorry. Sorry.” 

“LANGUAGE!” A tiny voice yells. She’s looking at a tiny Sans sitting on a strawberry in a blue t-shirt.

“Papyrus? No.. Blue?” 

“Berry.”

“How do you do? How goes the training?” Nicole was in hog heaven as she looked at all of them.

“Training??” 

“Heh... they don’t usually train actually... the only three bitties that do aren’t here currently. Purp, Vi and Spark.” 

“Ahh… I see… I am sorry I used offensive language in front of a gentle skeleton like yourself.” 

“It’s Okay, Just Try Not To Do It Again! Besides... There Are Some Babybones Around Here.” 

“There are?” 

“Yes actually.” Aria moves over to the mansion and gently lifts the roof off. In one room in the middle of the mansion is a set of cribs where a couple of very VERY tiny skeletons seem to be sleeping. Nicole’s eyes became gentle as she looked at the tiny little ones.

“They’re heavy sleepers. They don’t have names yet though.” 

“Not that they would remember me swearing anyway but… they are so cute…” 

“No, they wouldn’t, but they do understand tone of voice at this stage.” 

“That is probably true.” The door to one of the rooms opens and a goopy looking skeleton is shyly peering up at them both from a doorway, not quite hiding.

“Gaster?” 

“Goopster. You were close. It’s okay Goopster, you can trust her.” 

“I don’t bite… unless you pay me.” Nicole joked way too much. The little skelton just smiles and suddenly she found him clinging to her nose.

“Heh, he likes ya. He’s one of my many rescues.” The tiny skeleton makes quiet cooing sort of sounds as he clings to Nicole’s nose. He feels like that strange putty ooze kids back home play with.

“Pffft… I am glad you like me. “ Nicole carefully… very carefully stroked his little back with one of her fingers. The little skeleton just smiled.

“Okay Goopster, you need to go eat and let us eat.” In the blink of an eye he was down with the others and carefully picked his way among the various fruits. The only one that wasn’t eating the fruit was Crim, who was just sort of watching the horde. Some of who were still hiding in the food, but eating their way out. The skeleton that had brought the tray had vanished back into the kitchen.

“C’mon, let’s go get some food before we get lectured by their little guardian for not doing so.” 

“Okay sounds good. Who was that?” Nicole asked, wondering about the skeleton who brought the food was. 

“You mean who brought in the food?” Aria asks as she heads towards the kitchen door, above it something is peeking down at them.

“Yeah. I am just curious. You know me I am always asking.” 

“My youngest son, Naatsoe.” 

“Naatsoe. I don’t think we wrote much about him.” 

“Even having raised him... there are still some things that I am unaware of about him. He doesn’t talk much and honestly... that makes it really hard to talk about him.” 

“Sounds like my brother. He rarely speaks to anyone but me but he is a really nice person.” 

“Yeah... well, your brother didn’t nearly destroy his own family.” She says softly.

“Hmm… no but he did crash his truck into the garage and blamed me.” 

“Rascal. Anyway, you can properly meet the fami- Glitch, stop being a stalker and don’t even think about it.” A vine retracted from just behind Nicole.

“S-spoil sport.” 

“What? What did I miss?” Nicole turned around to look at Aria. Aria points up when she turns back around, above the door, in a trough, is a flower... but not just any flower. Flowey. Instead of the expected yellow though he was black with green code running all over and his leaves and stem were blacker than night blue with the same green coding.

“Glitch? You are kind of being a prankster today.” 

“He would do that to anyone. Can’t pass up the opportunity... except new Bitties. He won’t prank them.” 

“That is nice of you. Any reason why you hold back?” 

“H-hee hee... No f-fun picking on t-the ones I p-protect.”

“I thought you were trying to give them a false sense of security.” 

“He’s their guardian that I mentioned earlier. He’s actually very gentle with them and everything.” 

“Yeah, I figured if he was their guardian. It was nice meeting you still Glitch.” 

“S-same. D-don’t d-die now.” 

“Cut it out Glitch.” 

“It is okay. It is better than some people say.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derringer (c) Arerona [DeviantArt]

“Well, he still is a Flowey. It’s interesting having him around... heh... will be interesting in the future too.” 

“Why is that?” 

“Another thing I didn’t tell you.” She paused, one hand on the green door before her that would swing if she pushed it open.

“I don’t just read Code. I can read all the timelines too. I’m a Time Guardian.” 

“What? No shit? I mean no way… Sorry Berry.” 

“Heh. We’ll talk a bit later.” She chuckles and pushes open the door. Beyond was an expansive, but simple kitchen with a table off to the left. The only thing unusual about the kitchen was the array of colors everything was in. The room she’d been in was tame compared to the rest of the house it seemed.

“OOOOhhhh… I can cook some really good meals for you now. I love to cook.” Nicole prepared a lot of meals at home so it wasn’t uncommon for her to make supper for several guests.

Sitting at the table was Naatsoe, next to him was the young Mika, who looked to be like she was between six and eight years old. She wore a light green t-shirt and blue jeans. On the other side of her was a skeleton in a gray hoodie with white fur along the hoodie and looked like any other Sans, aside from the grayish clothing and the fact that he had a yellow heart in the middle of his forehead. Wearing an apron that looked like someone just puked the rainbow on it, was the last skeleton who was at the stove. He wore a white shirt with what looked to be dripping paint colors on it and beneath that a set of khaki pants. When he turned around he had one sapphire eye and another that seemed to be constantly changing in shape but the color mostly remained the same. There was a smear of ink along one cheek as well.

“Hello Naatsoe, Mika and Inky… you are different version of Sans. Wait, Justice, I am Nicole.” 

“Hi.” Justice says while Mika smiles brightly. Naatsoe didn’t seem to have anything to say.

“good morning! i hope you slept well!” 

“I did. Thank you. I still feel like I am in a dream.” 

“heh, it does take a while to get used to.” 

“So this is the skeleton you talk about all the time.” Nicole smirked at her best friend. A rainbow blush faintly crossed Inky’s features.

“Yes. My mate and husband, Inky.”

“it was fun chatting with you! though um... that took some research to kinda pull off.” He looked at Aria who nods a little.

“Our little interloper during some of our chats. Inky has his own phone, but sometimes he and I get ideas and we just kinda run with it -because it’s fun- and even Error decided to get in on it. Which was hilarious honestly.” Inky chuckled.

“i’ve not seen him that worked up in a while.” 

“And of course I kiss him in a chat because I didn’t think it was happening…” Mika giggles.

“you like Uncle Error?” Nicole flushed a little.

“It isn’t Error exactly that I like but…” 

“then what?” 

“Ah, no. I’ll tell you when you’re older squirt.” Justice intervenes.

“but-” 

“No buts Mika. It’s nothing to do with you and you’re not old enough.”

“awwwwwwww.” 

“It is okay. I can say it. I am alone and I am looking for my prince charming.” 

“really? mommy knows of one! well... he’s more of a knight than a prince... but still!”  Aria chuckles.

“No dear, he’s taken.” 

“That is okay. Like I said before and I will say it again. 'There are more fish in the sea. I just need better bait.' " Mika just looks confused, causing Inky, Aria and Justice to laugh while Naatsoe rolls his eye lights.

“Oh laugh Naatsoe. You liked it.” Nicole smiled at him. He did remind her of her brother so she couldn’t help but tease him a little. Instead of that he just facepalmed.

“Hmm… interesting natural response. I think your nervous system is malfunctioning. Might want to get that checked out.” 

“I’m a skeleton. I don’t have a nervous system.” He replies after a moment.

“Since when? Aria did you know?” Nicole was being a smart ass now.

“Yes, well... our type of skeletons run on magic.” She replies with a smile that says she knows what’s going on but answering half seriously anyway. 

“I see. So at any time a rabbit will come out of his ear canals.” Naatsoe gave her a look that said ‘who the fuck is this lady?’ 

“I am making so many friends today.” 

“Heh, have a seat.” Aria took one of the end seats while Inky set down plates of eggs and bacon on the table next to a stack of pancakes.

“Thank you.” Nicole took a seat away from Naatsoe knowing that he probably didn’t care for her too much.

“I am sorry if I picked too much fun at you Naatsoe. It is my habit to joke when I am nervous.” He shrugs and waits his turn to get his food as the various plates are passed around with the food. He declines to put butter or syrup on his food and has just a glass of water in front of him.

“Thank you guys by the way for helping me get here.” Nicole took that opportunity to say thank you.

“sure!” 

“Yup, it was kinda fun actually.” Aria took a pitcher of orange juice and poured herself some while Mika had some apple juice. Justice also had water.

“Really? Weren’t you scared?” Nicole took a couple of pancakes and bacon with some orange juice. The question was responded with a few snickers.

“Scared? After all the crap mom’s been through?” Justice asked after a moment.

“Shouldn’t you know this by now?” 

“I do but… I never had someone risk their life for me though. I mean wrote life threatening situations but to have it come true… at least to me now is totally different.” 

“She actually only knows bits and pieces because I haven’t published the entire story yet... and I’ve only told her in certain spots about things in my past.” Justice seemed to fall silent at that.

“And there is that. It is okay Justice. I know what you mean. Your mom is a tough cookie and that is why I think I relied on her so much during my dark times.” He just smiled slightly before taking a bite. The breakfast was delicious. This is something that she usually made herself in the morning. Though the pancakes were usually the frozen ones that you popped into the microwave but still... These ones instead were nice and fluffy and evidence that they were home made was sitting in the sink. The rest of the meal was mostly companionable silence, with a couple things said here and there about various places that Inky or Justice were going to once they were done.

“Okay So Mika is the youngest, Justice is the oldest and Naatsoe is the middle child?”

“By technicality, the two were born in the same year and the same day. There’s only a microsecond between them.” Aria replies.

“I think that would be painful as heck. You saying that both were born at the same time?”

“No, they were created then.” 

“Ahh… I feel this is rude but how old are they in this universe?”

“Well, the Anti-Void isn’t a universe actually; however they are twenty-one.” 

“Drinking age. That has to be fun.”

“What?” Justice looked at her oddly. Naatsoe just rolled his eye lights again.

“they’re not active drinkers.” 

“He’s right.”

“I see. I am sorry. I just…” Nicole felt she overstepped her boundaries a little too much as she went quiet.

“It’s fine. There is a lot to get used to and... honestly a lot for you to learn, not just about them, but your new home in general. Don’t feel that you should know any of this, even though we have discussed it... or... bits of it anyway.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Nicole finished her breakfast in nervous silence. Naatsoe was the first to finish his meal and he put his plate in the sink before leaving the room. He was followed by Mika and then Justice. Aria and Inky seemed content to linger in the room even after the meal was over. When Nicole finished her meal she took the plates to the sink and began to wash them. It was a force of habit and when she went to her friend’s place, she recalled her friends being surprised she just did that.

“uh, you don’t really have to do that.” 

“It’s her personality dear. Habits are hard to break.” 

“ah.”

“It is okay. You made breakfast. It was delicious.”

“well, i appreciate the help. glad you liked it! i wanted it to be a bit more cheerful than it was this morning though...” He was the only one who hadn’t gotten a drink for the meal. Aria seemed content to linger over her own drink.

“It is okay. I think I stepped on some toes.” Nicole finished the few dishes in the sink and joined them at the table.

“nah, it’s kinda always this way, more or less, when we have someone over... speaking of... why didn’t he stay again?” 

“Time continuum dear.” 

“right.”

“Who?” Nicole asked.

“I’m sure I’ve told you a little about him. Derringer also helped me, Inky and Justice bring you here.” 

“Oh yes. It is… yeah I know who he is.” Nicole knew of Mika’s future husband.

“He’ll be different than the one you likely heard of, at least at this end of the time stream.”

“I wish that it didn’t have to be but because of one change everything gets off course.”

“Or can be set right. Time is funny that way, but bringing you here didn’t change anything so there was no harm in it. Although... I imagine there’s one skeleton who won’t be happy about it.” Inky nodded slightly.

“That is?”

“classic.”

“Oh, yeah well… I can’t imagine him liking some of the Sanses no offense Inky.”

“none taken.” 

“Regardless, we will have to meet him.” 

“Meet THE Sans? Why?” Nicole feared that he would probably distrust her and try to kill her.

“Because he’s the head of the Council, and like it or not, I am subject to his rulings because he was here first... mostly it’s a respect thing.” 

“That is true. You don’t think he will…” Nicole put a finger next to her throat and made a slicing noise.

“heh.” 

“No. I don’t think so. He might not be overly fond of humans, but you have less to fear from his temper than I do.”

“I can’t let you get all the punishment. I will make sure I get what is justly owed to me. Besides I would feel guilty.”

“There’s no rule that says you can’t come here because you want to. You aren’t the first... but you ARE the first I’ve helped. He’ll be... grumpy, at best I imagine.”

“Yeah, I would say bring some ketchup but he probably has so much of it that he is sick of it.”

“pfff... now that’s a good joke.” Aria chuckles a little.

“No one is that stupid. He is the most powerful Sans alive. No one, at least to date, has been stupid enough to try and bribe him.”

“Pfffttt… I can just imagine wearing a trench coat and going up to him and handing him a manila envelope with a bottle of ketchup and handing it off to him.” Aria laughs.

“I can actually make that happen.”

“He probably think it would be funny.”

“i wanna see this.” 

“Alright I am in.” With a chuckle Aria nods.

“Okay, let’s get you outfitted then.” Aria stood up and walked over to her friend with a grin. This was going to be good.

“This is going to be funny as hell.” Nicole snickered.


	4. Chapter 4

“and he’ll never see it coming.” Inky chuckled, Aria stopped next to her friend and with a few quick motions, a bit of what looked like ink on the tip of one finger, she literally sketched in the air around Nicole and then colored it in and the fabric fell into being onto her form.

“Neat, best clothing store ever.”

“It’s part of being a Creator. You can create whatever you need or want by will.”

“Oh don’t tell me that then I will just create a hot guy to fan me down. Do you think Grillby be upset?” Nicole jokes.

“please don’t.” Aria chuckles however.

“She’s not serious hun. Besides, creating life is a lot more complex than that.” 

“Yeah, first you need to find a guy then you get them drunk…” 

“wow... she’s as bad as you are.” Inky replies with a laugh.

“Yup. That’s your pun-ishment for coming along.” Aria smirks.

“Alright now for the package.”

“Hang on, i’m not done threading you yet.” With a tap on the shirt it changed colors, going to a light green t-shirt and the pajama bottoms became blue jeans when she tapped them next. Then she drew on some dark sunglasses to go with it and then grinned.

“Now you’re no longer thread-bare.” She turned to the counter and sketched out the package. It jumped to life on the counter after she was done.

“Viola!” 

“I was going to ask you about my soul. What color is it or do I get a color? I was just wondering is all.” Nicole took the package and started to practice handing it off sneakily like.

“Um yeah, of course you do, but I’m not like Classic or anything so I just don’t see souls. Not without reading Code... and... well, Creators don’t HAVE Code.”

“Don’t worry about. I was just curious. I always thought myself as a green soul.”

“I can still show you.” Inky left the room.

“He is a nice guy you have there.”

“Heh... you’ve no idea. Anyway, you want to see right?” 

“Yes please.”

“This might feel weird.” She warns before her magic washes over her friend and a soul pops out of her chest after a few seconds.

“Wow, that... this feels so weird. I feel so empty now.”

“Pff... told ya.” Aria replies but points to the soul, it is two colors that seem to swirl around one another.

“I think my soul fell into Ink’s paint.” Aria chuckles.

“Nah, that’s common for dual souls. Not very common, but it does happen.” The green and cyan colors never seemed to mix to create a different color, but they did mix.

“Well that explains the crazy. Patient and kind. I like to think that is who I am.”

“It’s your most dominant traits. You have the others too, like most humans, but in smaller amounts.” 

“I am glad I am just not a red soul. I wouldn’t want that.”

“Those are pretty rare actually.”

“Except for every Frisk.”

“Or Chara, yes... or whoever the eight human to fall happens to be.” Aria sent the soul back into her.

“Anyway, Inky it is safe to come back.” Aria glanced over but when he didn’t return she just shrugged.

“He probably headed out. He said he was going to check on Swapped Out.”

“That is cool. Want to go see Classic Sans then?”

“Hmmm, maybe not today. I still need to spend some time recovering and I’m sure you still have plenty of questions.” 

“That is true but first. I get to run this prank against Naatsoe because he so will get this joke.”

“You should wait until he comes back in. He went out to train with Mika.” 

“Probably, Aria?”

“Hmm?” 

“Do you really think there is someone out there for me?”

“There’d be no point in bringing you here, to my world, if I didn’t think so.” 

“Well other than meeting you.” She chuckles a bit.

“That’s a pretty poor reason to drag someone from what they know into a world of the unknown. Especially all things considered. Nah, that wouldn’t be enough reason for me and... I can’t go back there. Not that I have a reason to.” 

“I can understand that. Other than my immediate family, I really have nothing but you know me even with all the negatives I always see the positive side of things.”

“I’ve a theory as to why that is. I can’t prove it really, because there’s no evidence... not even from the other side. It’s like with you I just kinda disap-” She was cut off when Nicole’s phone began to ring.

“Ah, right... that’s probably your family... um, I wouldn’t explain the truth to them, there’s no way anyone would believe you and you can’t honestly prove it. Plus, even if someone did believe you... it’s best that they don’t know. I have enough troubles in the multiverses without a bunch of malicious, curious, irresponsible Creators finding their way here... I already dealt with such nuisances before and I’d rather not again.” 

“Okay, after the call… nevermind.” Nicole took her iPhone out from her bra and answered the phone. 

“Hi mom.” She didn’t need to put it on speaker as her mother’s voice boomed through the speakers.

“Ken! Nicole answered the phone. Oh my god! Where are you? We thought you slept in and-“

“Mom, I am okay. I just…” Her mother could read her like a book and if she lied she would call it out just by Nicole’s tone of voice.

“went to a friend’s place. I forgot to tell you that. She called really late last night and I left early.”

“Without telling me? What is the one rule that I know you just broke.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Nicole and her mother said at the same time but Nicole said it exhaustively. Busted already.

“Mom, I need you to trust me. I am going to be okay and I will keep in contact with you and everyone. Please! Believe in me!” There was silence on the other side as her mother asked.

“Are you in trouble?” 

“No mom.” Nicole could hear her mother shuffling around as if she was contemplating all that her daughter just said. Nicole was an adult and the therapist did tell her if Nicole makes a decision to support but it didn’t stop wanting her around. Her family, was very close, and when Nicole tried to commit suicide it made them closer.

“Promise me that you will come home.” Her Mom, Renee, says with a pleading tone. It wasn’t like she planned on going to this universe in the first place and now to have her mom ask this of her…

“I will mom.” Nicole instinctively replied. 

“Don’t worry and… I love you mom… and can you tell that to Ryan and Dad.” 

“A-are you c-crying?” Renee asked as Nicole wiped her eyes as reality quickly settled in that this might be the last time she will ever talk to her mom.

“N-no. I am not. You know my allergies. I g-gotta go.” 

“Nic-“ Nicole pressed the end button and turned off the phone before brushing the tears out of her eyes.

“Will I ever get to see them again?” Nicole asked, feeling that even if it was possible it wouldn’t be easy. Nothing really came easy for her. Despite the hard life Nicole knew that someone else had it worse than her and instead of whining and complaining about it she kept it inside and let it fester and grow until the day she could no longer take it anymore. Aria sighs and shakes her head.

“I am sorry... but the gate between this multiverse and our world.... it’s never open, except for us and three others. Getting here is... very, very difficult. It’s not like your normal inter-dimensional travel. That it was open at all is a small miracle.” 

“I figured. I wanted this so bad anyways…”

“That’s why you’re here... the strength of your desire, your conviction. That alone is all I can think of that would open this gateway.”

“Stupid brain, I get what I finally want and now I am still sad.”

“Could be worse... you could have gotten here the way I did.” 

“How- oh, yeah… I forgot.” 

“If there is a chance to open the portal back that way... you could always go back but I... cannot.” 

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so greedy. This is the first time in my life that I will be so far from them.”

“I understand. I’m sure you’ll get used to it in time and you did come here on a mission after all... and not a very easy one.” 

“A mission? You mean to find someone that will love me as much as I love them.”

“Yes. To find your soul mate. It was obvious you did not find them there and your desire to find them was strong enough to pull you here.” 

“I tried in the human world but… what happened to me when I was 12 really scarred me.”

“I imagine so. We all have our scars, but as long as they do not hinder our steps forward, then it is not so bad.” 

“It did for a long time but it hasn’t been so bad after I went to see Crystal. She helped me and so did you.” Crystal was Nicole’s therapist that she began to see after the suicide attempt. Both her friend and her therapist showed her that she didn’t need to be afraid of falling in love but to just be cautious whom you fall in love with.

“Then I dated a couple of idiots. Who only wanted sex or told me I was fat.”

“So you told me. Humans are such petty creatures at times no?” 

“Yes, I don’t understand them most of the time. I went to a restaurant the other day a waitress tripped and all the dishes fell to the ground. The surrounding tables were full just watched as she picked it up herself and I alone went over to help her. It is just common courtesy.”

“Oh yes... superiority complex too. Common courtesy wasn’t around either when I was there... I should probably warn you too, time works, differently here. You and I were the same age when we met... according to time there, however, here... I’m much older... like, twice as old. Assuming you don’t count how old each world thinks I am.” 

“I won’t say your age as long as you don’t tell others my age. I still get compliments where some people think I am in my younger 20’s so…” Nicole snickered. 

“Your secret is safe with me and I kinda figured that was the case because I remember Mika in different stories but she varied in ages. Your sons… I just never met until now. You talked slightly about them but until now I haven’t met them.” 

“That’s because their story was meant to be told in my comic... but as you can imagine, having time for that, even with things as peaceful as they are now... is something of a stretch.” 

“I know, and you always took time out of your day to hang out with me. You have no idea how grateful I am for that.” 

“Among other humans, yes. Oh, I have an idea. After all... something along the same lines was the same sort of kindness Inky once showed me.”

“What?” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven, Raventale (c) Texanna7 [DeviantArt]  
> Undergenocide (c) Jackfrost-true-frost300/Wheredinosaursroam13 [Fanfiction.net] & Me  
> Trial (c) Kaiskelix [DeviantArt]

“As I told you, there is a lot you do not know, simply because I have yet to put it into any form... hmmm, where to begin...” Aria seemed thoughtful as she had led Nicole back to the living room and climbed into the couch... it was not a stretch to say that’s precisely what she did considering its immense size.

“Big enough couch?” Nicole asked before allowing her body to plop into it as the material gave way to accommodate for the new being. It was so soft. It was like laying on a cloud. Aria chuckles.

“Well, some of the royalty that sometimes wish to visit here for some tea are some... rather massive monsters.” 

“Well I love it. It reminds me of when I was a kid again and the world is giant.” 

“Heh, some of the monsters are “bara” as you probably read from many fan fictions. The Readerverse is ripe with monsters that large.” 

“I hope the Sans or … whomever likes me isn’t a giant. That can be awkward for kisses. I might get consumed by accident.” Aria laughs.

“All the Sans aren’t THAT big, just the royal family.” 

“I sure hope not.”

“Bara sanses are only about a few inches taller than I am but they’re like almost twice as wide.” 

“You know, despite being away from home. I haven’t been this excited about something in a long time. Is that weird? I think it kinda is… just a little.” 

“Nah. Man, I’ve gone a little left field of the original topic though. Let’s see... you kept up with my comic right?” 

“Pretty much. I am one who reads in gobs but I read most.” 

“Fair enough. Well, I’ll start about where the last page ended off then. I won’t spoil it completely though. The information I got from Sentinaltale Frisk and Sans was second hand, but mostly the two spent their time chasing down Chara from pacifist timeline to pacifist timeline... What they didn’t know, until I ran into them, was that I was the reason Chara escaped.” 

“I kind of figured. I think it was probably by accident though. Frisk and Sans seemed to enjoy your company and didn’t seem angry with you.”

“You’re correct. I was discovering my powers when it happened. I was still human at the time, by that time, the time you know as Origins had concluded. In fact, at the end of that run, I dropped in on Inky... Literally. I mean one minute I was standing on the mountain and the next I literally fell on top of the poor guy.” 

“Best accident ever?” Nicole joked. 

“Heh, yes... but I didn’t know it at the time. Remember what I said earlier? About Inky showing me the same kindness?” 

“Yeah?” 

“There were a lot of... bad times for me. Especially after I dropped in on Inky... I was so consumed by my depression. I thought I was a burden. I had nothing, no reason to be here, I had no friends or family to really speak of. He reached out to me, regardless.” Nicole glanced away as she knew the idea of being a burden. 

“I know you understand this concept.” 

“My family loved me and showed me unconditional love, but I felt I always held them back. I was the black sheep so to speak. The town ridiculed my family for believing in me when we went to the cops about… Most of the town still… well in my mind looks at me differently.” 

“I was ostracized myself, but for a different reason... because I believed in magic. Because I knew it existed some how, in some form. Which, it does, but not like here. Back home, such power that exists manifests itself in the very soul... it can be expressed through dreams, through what people call miracles... like when a mother who stops a car from rolling down a hill to save her child from being hurt. That’s not magic per say, but it is the strength of the soul itself that manifests and forces the physical world to bend to its will.” Nicole nodded as she believed in that as well.

“People rather close their eyes than see what is really there.” 

“Yes, because they do not want to take responsibility for their actions... and you know the saying, with great power comes an even greater responsibility.” 

“Not only that. To admit that it exists might mean that there is more to the world than meets the eye.” 

“Or that can be explained, but I’m getting off track again. Like I said though... my depression had a good hold on me. It refused to leave, there was a point where I found myself locked up in a dungeon... at the mercy of one of the most devious Sanses alive, but... no matter what he said, no matter how much I wanted to die... I couldn’t. My soul persisted. It was the very essence of preservation... perseverance.”

“I wish I had that. Man all the projects I quit just because it was easier to do something else instead.” 

“Oh believe me, in that situation, you wouldn’t want to. I was sick from the food when he wasn’t starving me. I think you’d have been thankful to not have the trait in that situation. I was there for... who knows. It took a long time for me to be rescued... A trio of Sanses learned I was there, known as the “Star Sanses.” Heard of them?” 

“No, I don’t think so, are those from the ones stuck in space?” 

“Heh, no. It’s a group of self-proclaimed heroes who kinda suck at their job. It’s a version of Ink, Dream and Blueberry... but it’s more like a bunch of kids playing pretend as it was one of those sorts of things made as a joke and... well, the thing is even if a Creator makes something as a joke... it actually comes into being. Anyway, those three tried to save me and all that did was land at least one, if not all three, in a cell. Classic saved them but before he could rescue me he had to retreat.” 

“They sound so adorable.” 

“Oh they are, however, both groups made a mess of the castle... and as a prisoner I was forced to repair the damage by hand.” 

“Wow, did they have no idea how stupid that…” 

“Galaxy’s castle is a medieval place made of stone and mortar... and god does that shit stink... at the time... I was so weak from being there I couldn’t put up a proper fight even as a human, let alone as a Creator... and no. At the time, Galaxy didn’t think I was anything but another human.” 

“Hmm.. so he just basically tortured you.” 

“It took me a lot of time to repair just one wall... a week maybe. I don’t remember, but yes, he did... because he’s evil and he was trying to use me to get back at Inky.” 

“Well yeah, I know there are many variants of each of the skellies. Each one is different with certain things in common.” 

“I didn’t know it at the time, but when I fell from the Alpha Timeline, I fell into the multiverse that Sentinaltale existed in. The reason for this is because it was my creation. I gave birth to them... so of course it was where I ended up. In a sense. Anyway, I was eventually rescued from Galaxy's castle. My state of mind wasn’t any better... I had good days and bad days for a very long time. Longer than I honestly remember because I didn’t have a way of tracking time really and at the time itself. I didn’t care enough to keep track. At some point, I realized that it wasn’t right that I was here. That I was affecting too many lives I had no right to affect. I wasn’t meant to exist here. That was my thoughts at the time... and so, as I began to understand just how powerful I truly was, I came up with a plan to ratify my existence.”

“The story, I thought, hmmm… so when I wrote it at the time.” 

“I should probably point out this was after my fateful encounter with Chara... in the end, Inky and I tracked him down, and... Chara killed me. Inky killed Chara. For... whatever reason, instead of being the end... that was my beginning, in the form you see now. Sorta.” 

“Oh my god, that is crazy.” 

“Oh, believe me, that was just the beginning, because being a skeleton... well, it changed things... I wasn’t human anymore, but I’m not a monster either. Um, here. Let me show you.” Aria put a hand just beneath her ribs, after a moment a soul emerged. It was an upside down monster soul like one normally would see, but it was more like only an outline of one with a purple human heart in its center.

“I am the only one with a soul like this.” There were faint traces, at times, of the other colors, but it was mostly purple as its dominant.

“Is it because of your first run in with Inky? Could he have influenced who you are now? Or were you that determined to be here that it changed you?” Nicole was sitting up straight on the couch pondering how she came to be. 

“No. In honesty... I do not know. I think it was more that I was meant to be here and whatever pulled me here in the first place was pretty determined to keep me here. I had no wish to be here. I thought I was just a burden on Inky, that he’d be better off if I was dead. I still thought that even with my final breath... even though that was also when I did something I thought I’d never do ever again... The day I was struck down as a human was the same day I confessed to Inky that I loved him.” Nicole scooted over to her friend and put her head against her shoulder. 

“I couldn’t help but love him. All that time we spent together... he never had to be my friend. He didn’t have to do anything for me. I was a stranger in a wide expanse of white. I was just... there. I was a pitiful human who couldn’t even keep her own spirits up from day to day; who had nothing to give, nothing to lose... but, at the same time. I had everything to gain. I just didn’t see what he saw... I sang and doodled those first days after I met him, it was when something accidentally came to life that he got excited and told me I had a neat power... I couldn’t believe that it was true. I thought I was the worst thing to happen to him. He never showed me anything but kindness and... he took care of me when he didn’t have to.”

“He sounds like a good friend to have.” Nicole smiled softly.

“Yeah... he was a good friend, but some how, he was more too. So, after I awoke as a skeleton, despite everything... I still felt like I shouldn’t be there; that things would be better off without me. That... it wasn’t right for me to affect anyone’s life and, I didn’t feel that I deserved the love that was given so freely back to me. So, I came up with an idea... a plan... I was going to make everyone forget me. Heh, but like a Hollywood movie... my plan did not include one very stubborn skeleton. While I was in the process of making tabs of everyone who ever had contact with me, whom I had helped or even accidentally harmed... I met a rather unusual skeleton. A creation of someone I met on DA, as my phone is my only connection back to our world... I used DA to keep track of AUs and such during my downtime. ” 

“That has to be weird. To be both.” 

“Oh believe me, this is about to get very weird and confusing quickly. The skeleton I met... was Justice.” 

“Your SON?” 

“Correct.” 

“Umm… he can travel through time?” 

“No. Let me explain. At the time I originally met him, I was human; still chasing Chara. That was our first meeting. He nearly dusted me but I was determined enough to stop Chara at the time that I managed to talk some sense into him. Rather, after I had become this I met up with him on several more occasions, helping to change various things. He didn’t have a place to call his own at the time. So he traveled a lot, it was just coincidence that he seemed to travel in my multiverse.”

“Wait… is this the one that died?” 

“Um, no.” 

“I know Inky passed away and your best friend… sorry I think all the stories get mixed up in my head. Will my life be this complicated too?” 

“That’s up to you I think, and I’ll get to that. Don’t get ahead of me.” She chuckles a little.

“Sorry, I tend to do that.” 

“Anyway, it was shortly after I’d found Justice again, after being a skeleton that I found out he was hunting down someone. A force of evil. That’s when I met Naatsoe. The day I met him, however, was a tragic one. The evil force that Justice was hunting down with another skeleton... it killed Naatsoe and took over him. At the time, I didn’t have a connection to Naatsoe, so while it hurt... it didn’t hurt as bad as it should have.” 

“It is not your fault. You had no idea.” 

“I know. This evil thing ran off after realizing what I was... and that I meant to stop it. I spent a lot of time, after that, chasing it down with Justice; however... one day I misjudged a leap and fell out of the sky... literally. I was saved by a rather skeptical winged friend, Raven.”

“That sounds familiar.” 

“I haven’t mentioned him much except, I think... he might have been there when I made the oath... even if he wasn’t... he WAS present in the poster I made for ST. Like his name, he has black wings. Anyway, I was telling Raven about some things, and learning about him, when I came across a bit of misfortune... during a disagreement, a version of Flowey came by and managed to make an escape with my brush.” 

“So your powers are like Inky’s where you paint things they come to life?”

“Yes and no. At the time, I relied heavily on my brush for things because I was still learning about the limitations of my powers and such. That stupid flower... he tried using my brush like I did but of course it wouldn’t work for him because it was an extension of me. The cursed flower busted my brush... and in doing so, broke my arm.”

“Ouch… what the heck? That crazy flower is nothing but trouble.”

“Well, it wasn’t like he knew. My brush is a tool, an extension of my power; however, since I relied heavily on it at the time I was stuck in Raven’s world until I got it back.”

“I hope my powers are not art related, if I even have some if I have any, I am not a great artist.” 

“That remains to be seen. Though since you seem to be more for the spoken word than visual arts, that might be where your power comes into play, it’s hard to say since you haven’t tried anything as of yet. Anyway... I was stuck with Raven for some time before I found what remained of my brush. I attempted to revive it by putting it back together... with mild success... Oh it stuck together alright but the cracks could be seen on it... and it was malfunctioning for a while.”

“Ron Weasley’s wand it sounds like… except a really painful version.” 

“Precisely, and instead of just messing up spells... it fucked up my travel. I landed in some of the worst places by sheer accident, and then... THAT happened... It was the first time I traveled through time itself.” 

“That would be… weird.” 

“Yes, it was, especially since I had no duckin’ idea where I was. I didn’t recognize the place I’d landed in, but fortunately at that point I could call Inky to me... despite the time and place. So he arrived and we did a search through the area... it was completely devoid of life... or so we thought. What we found, were two baby skeletons. My sons.”

“Do they know? I mean do they know that they are… adopted?” 

“Yes, they know. When we found them, I knew who they were. By that time I should probably mention that a few things had happened though. One of which was the failure of the plan I’d mentioned before.... With all the time that’s passed, it’s a bit hard for me to remember things in order here, but... before I found the boys as children... Justice was the stubborn skeleton who stopped my plan. He was, when I needed it most, the best-est friend I could ask for. No matter how many times we looped he refused to let me succeed. He refused to allow everyone to forget who I was.”

“I see. That would make things very complicated. They see you as their mother but know that you are not their mom and then there is the fact you did it so many times… my head is hurting and I haven’t done a single thing yet.” 

“Like I said before... complicated. So, the point in time where I became their mother was actually some time after I’d regained a physical form... because I was as stubborn as Justice was, eventually we were at a standstill and I offered him a solution - at the time - that would allow him to remember me, but he’d be the only one... and instead of dying, I kinda inhabited his skull for a while.” 

“Not even Inky?” 

“Not even Inky. Perhaps especially not because I thought I had stolen him away from who he was meant to be with.” 

“Oh, I understand but seeing that you guys are all together and living somewhat happily. Things changed for the better right?” 

“Yes. At some point, I can’t remember when anymore... Justice created me a second body, and I regained physical form again. In doing this, I finally had some Code... if only a little.” 

“I am glad it all worked out. I don’t know where I would be without you.” 

“Yeah... I wouldn’t meet you until years later actually. Things were sorta peaceful without Chara in the multiverse, so when I found my boys I convinced Inky to stay in that point of time with me to help raise them. I felt that I owed it to the two of them to give them a good life. Especially after what Justice did for me.” 

“You didn’t feel that you didn’t deserve that too?”

“No, I felt more like I owed them a better life than the one they’d known when I had first met them.”

“I can understand that.” 

“So, even knowing that I would have to leave them to their destinies... I raised them, loved them like they were my own. When they were eighteen... however, Inky and I had to leave them. That old saying about not messing too much with time.” 

“You abandoned them?”

“I didn’t have a choice. Things must still stand as they were in order to find them and give them that better life as children... I couldn’t risk altering things too much.”

“I guess so…”

“We said our goodbyes and returned to the time that we were meant to be... Inky landed in the Anti-Void and I... well... I ended up in another AU, but still the correct time.” 

“I thought Naatsoe died? Could you really let him die all over again?”

“I didn’t say it was easy. The AU I landed in, however, fixed my brush and my arm permanently.”

“That is good. Wait… how come the boys are here if they were left behind?”

“Because the time we arrived was the present.... Or rather, the time Inky and I returned to, was the current present that we had left behind. It took some doing, but with some help we freed Naatsoe from the evil force. It was a long, harrowing road let me tell you... and... During that time, just before we managed to free Naatsoe... he killed Inky.”

“I remember that.”

“The only reason I know of this is because of a faint memory I have... a memory of unbearable pain.... And my friends told me. I made a journal during that time... somehow... it escaped the changes of the timeline. It was because of their aide that things were changed. Without them, I wouldn’t have my family.”

“Good, I am so glad.”

“It was when I went to a rather interesting AU that I discovered I was pregnant. I’d had no idea up until that time... and the place I’d landed... well, it wasn’t very friendly.” 

“Oh? So Mika is your biological child.”

“Correct. I was a few months pregnant with Mika when I stumbled into Undergeonocide. The AU was rather... barren. Sort of hollow like I felt at the time, and there were only two living things in that entire world... the Sans and Papyrus.” 

“That would be lonely.”

“Well, when you’re more insane than Dust... it really doesn’t matter. When I arrived, I found that the Papyrus there was driven by his own insanity to force his brother to kill everyone else... which, in turn, made his brother insane.” 

“That is just… horrible. To be forced to do such a thing.”

“Indeed. I confronted the insane skeletons... several times. I eventually forced a reset on the world, by that time I had learned how my powers worked and knew that I had few limitations... which also meant I could force a reset even without the dominant red souls being alive. In doing so I was confronted by the brothers... I didn’t fight them, but I did out match them both when the Papyrus, Yellow, attempted to force his brother to get rid of me.” 

“I still feel kinda sorry for them despite them being insane.”

“As well you should, Yellow was insane because their father - Gaster - experimented on him and was the reason he lost an arm.” 

“That is sick.”

“Of course, by this time, I had learned this much from the Code thanks to a friend I had made during my travels early on before I had met the boys as children. Trial, his name is, taught me how to use my power to read Code when he learned I was a Creator.”

“I am guessing you will teach me that too?”

“I can try. I cannot guarantee anything.”

“I think… I prefer healing then tampering with things that I am not supposed to touch.”

“We’ll see what happens, reading code doesn’t mean you can tamper with it. Anyway, after learning all of this I set the reset for them back even further and separated Purple, the Sans, from his brother, long enough to ensure that he would not fall into insanity... Yellow, of course, did not like this one bit.” 

“It makes sense. Take away the only thing that follows his rule makes him kinda helpless.”

“It was during this time that something very... unusual happened.”

“What?”

“I met myself. This, was supposed to be impossible. After all... I had arrived in the multiverse body and soul... or so I thought... but in truth... it was only my soul that had traveled... thus allowing for an “anomaly” to occur in the Bittyverse. A version of me arrived there, as a human... but at the same time... not.”

“Weird so technically you could go back if you get your body back.”

“That would require me possessing the other and taking her place... No thanks. She had a different name too. Kairi.”

“Ahh… yeah I can see that being an issue then.”

“Yes and to make things more complicated, she lived with a version of a human friend I had before I met you who went by Jack.... despite being female herself. Don’t ask, it’s a long story. Anyway, meeting her was... interesting. She helped me divide the brothers and change their history. Ending the loop that was there and righting their world so that it no longer resembled its name... and with that... I became a godmother for the first time as the two both found love and had children with humans.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober, Doudy (c) Doudy20 [DeviantArt]

“That is cool. Wow you had an interesting life. Lots of drama.”

“Of course you know the other godchildren I have, since you created them.” 

“You mean like Lilly?” 

“I mean the trio from Dancetale... seeing as how I visited them both before and after the... incident.” 

“Oh yes, I can’t believe that I forgot you are their godmother. The two girls and a boy and Frisk is pregnant with her fourth.”

“Was. Even though we did not finish that story... time still continued on. Little Dimitri is a handful for his parents.” 

“Pfffttt… Frisk can handle it.”

“Yes, he comes over every now and then to play with Mika.” 

“That is really cool. It is nice to know their godmother is involved in their lives.”

“As much as can be. Times are peaceful, Nikki. You could not have arrived at a better part in time.... Just in time to watch Mika’s destiny... and make your own without too much trouble.”

“Mika’s destiny? You mean her discovering her powers?” Aria shakes her head, lowering her voice to a soft whisper.

“I met Derringer and heard from him myself the future to come... she will be his wife... they will have a baby girl and my little jewel will be queen of an entire underground.” 

“Wow… that is amazing. That is just crazy to think that little girl is going to be all that.”

“Yes... and her husband and his brother are legends around here. They have done great things... including returning Dust to sanity... to helping pull the evil out of Galaxy... they are powerful in their own right and some of the greatest guardians I have ever had the pleasure of knowing I trained.” Nicole hopes she can make her proud even a fraction of what those boys did. She doubted she could as she never really succeeded in much.

“Hey now, don’t make that face. You haven’t even begun yet and already you’re having doubts. Don’t get ahead of yourself.” 

“I have seen what happens to those who have power and misuse it. What if I have this power and just failed.”

“Then... you will have followed in my footsteps.” She replies after a moment.

“I didn’t tell you, because I don’t remember exactly when both events occurred... or rather... I only told you of one.”

“There was another one?”

“Yes. I am a little foggy in terms of where it falls into the timeline of my life... I only remember that.... There was a time I fell into darkness. I ... dusted an entire multiverse...”

“Well that sucks for them. Why did you do that or do you remember?”

“I don’t remember much. All I really remember is an encounter with a version of Fresh... a ... not-so-nice version. I helped him... and Sci... and at least one other... capture and torture others.... I fought against the same skeletons I had called friends and.... I nearly dusted Inky during it as well.” 

“I see. That is my fear came true through you.”

“Instead of dusting him, however... I managed to do something far worse... “ 

“You sent him away?”

“No.... I enslaved him.” 

“That is… wow ummm… yeah”

“In the end.... Kairi was the one who intervened... she sent someone into the multiverse who wasn’t meant to be there, someone I created years ago... a guardian of sorts, and it was then that I met my death a second time.”

“You are kind of a cat, aren’t you?”

“So it seems. When I came back again... well, the consequences were... as to be expected. I’ve spent the remaining years since that time... trying to atone for what I did. Even so... Classic still doesn’t trust me. I don’t blame him.”

“He doesn’t trust anyone but his Papyrus though.”

“Yes... but that was my fault. I had his trust, at one point.... And I messed up. I lost that trust.”

“Well, I will be the second to lose it once we do this prank.”

“Hmmm, I don’t think so. He doesn’t actually know you... and so I don’t think he’ll trust you based off of lack of knowing you rather than simply for a prank.” 

“Shall we go and find out?” Nicole asked.

“Tomorrow. Despite all the power I do have... bringing you here was very draining on me. I don’t think I could muster the need to travel unless it was absolutely necessary.”

“Okay, can you tell me if the monster I mate, does he know of you? I rather not be one where I feel that I forced him to love me. I want it… I am getting way too ahead of myself.”

“Even if he knows who I am, I’m not going to force a Sans into loving you. For all the shit I have done... that is one thing I have not stooped to.”

“Thank you. I know it sounds foolish but it should happen still naturally.”

“No, there’s nothing foolish about that. After all, you’re looking for the kind of love I stumbled into. There’s no fabricating that sort of thing. It’s either there or it isn’t.”

“Yep, I should also apologize to Error too. I imagine he is mad at me.”

“Heh... don’t waste your time. He won’t accept it.”

“Alright then, I will just say it still the next time I cha- I guess see him then.”

“I should warn you though, the next Error you see might not be the same one if you’re running around the multiverse. That’s one reason to teach you to at least read Code even if you don’t change it. Each version has their own unique Code.”

“Yeah, it will probably save my life.”

“I’ll be honest... I prefer versions of Error to Pale.” She shudders a little.

“That guy freaks me the fuck out.” 

“That and Error still has a code that he follows while Pale doesn’t.”

“Well, that’s not so much it as that Pale requires the Code of a whole world to feel... well, anything.” 

“I mean that Error follows a certain rule while Pale does whatever he wants.”

“Pff... don’t tell Error that, he’ll have a fit.” Nicole shrugged as she stared at the ceiling. The ceiling was a mass of swirling, ever changing colors like someone was mixing paint, but the colors never so much as mixed into new ones as just disappeared only to be replaced by new color.

“I had a time just convincing an Error with a red string of fate around his soul that he was meant to be with his universe’s Ink... and I put it as vague as could be!” She chuckles.

“Well, someone is always too stubborn to admit some things.”

“Guilty as charged. Despite Doudy and her Ink talking to me... they couldn’t convince me to confess to Inky until I was nearly dead.” 

“Pfffttt… well better late than never I guess.”

“That was my thought at the time. I had no idea I’d wake up as a walking bag of bones.” She chuckles.

“What a surprise THAT was. Waking up in a coffin.”

“I think that would be horrific to me.”

“Eh, it wasn’t quite as bad as you’d think. I mean, I didn’t need to breathe so it wasn’t like I was suffocating... it was kinda really soft too... but dark.”

“Still I hate small cramped places.”

“Fair enough. I’ve never been claustrophobic so it didn’t affect me, especially since I realized the lid wasn’t that heavy... I’ll be honest, when you’re a skeleton monster... a LOT of things aren’t that heavy.”

“Oh they didn’t bury you?”

“Inky didn’t have the heart to, so to speak... he was so devoted to me, even before we were mates; he couldn’t stand being away from me... I remember, vaguely. After I got out of the coffin I found this beautiful rainbow rose... I knew it had to be from him. I took it with me and went looking for him. There was only one place I could think of that he would be at... and I found him there, in Outertale.”

“Why there?”

“Never been a Sans, or Judge for that matter, that doesn’t love the stars. Inky, loves them too. So... he was there... trying to find some form of comfort I imagine. I went up to him, it was kinda... surreal really. I’d never seen him like that, ever. He’d always been so... optimistic... It was soul breaking.”

“It is kind of romantic in a way but yeah…”

“Yeah... it was then that I accepted what I’d been denying before. I accepted his love, that I had a place here... that I deserved to be here. It wasn’t too long afterwards that we became mates.”

“I think, despite that we say we don’t want our loved ones to mourn for us at funerals, we really do want them to cry for us just a little. Just so… we know they cared. It is selfish but it is a thing.”

“Yeah, it is, but it is a human thing that we cannot deny... because if no one cries for us being gone... then, what was our life even worth? I mean, I knew my human family kinda cared for me... but in truth only my dad really had an honest care about my life. I hated that.... but, when I left our world, he was already gone. So... it really didn’t matter that I left too.” Nicole was thinking of the family she left behind and how they would gather together.

“It is… going to be hard. I hope I am strong enough. I think I will go and write for a while… You said you kept in contact with the other world through DA… is it possible to keep in contact with my family with like Skype and things like that?”

“Absolutely.” 

“Good, I think I will take a nap then or call it a night. I am so overwhelmed this is so much to take in.” Nicole wondered what her life will be like now that she was here. Would she be helpful and contribute to them or hinder things? Would she really have a way to understand the Code and find her way around the multiverses and even then there are millions of them. To find the one that contained her soulmate… The odds were really against her. At least, it would seem that way, Aria knew the task of that would be a lot less... against her once she taught her friend to read Code. It sounded like something that was difficult to do... but if one had the ability, it wasn’t really that hard. Being a Creator herself, the odds were in Nicole’s favor that she _could_ learn to read Code. Understanding all of it, on the other hand... could take a bit longer. Nicole got up from the couch and turned to face her friend one last time before she was about to retreat to her bedroom.

“Tell your son, Naatsoe, I am sorry. I shouldn’t have teased him so much. I will see you later Aria.”

“Maybe you should tell him yourself some time. See you later Nikki.” 

“He doesn’t like me Aria. I can just tell.”

“Don’t be so quick to think it. He’s like that around a lot of monsters and humans.” 

“I will try. I don’t want him feeling miserable around me.”

“Who knows... maybe he’s your soulmate.” Aria replies, half joking, half serious.

“Ha Ha… You… hmmm… but?”

“Then we really would be sisters, in a way. Anyway, I’m not jumping to conclusions, but until you get to know each other, best not to assume anything.” 

“Yeah, I just want things to be good between us is all.”

“I’m going to do what I can to help you achieve your dream, Nikki. Should we end up being related because of it... well, I’m not going to begrudge you any of that so long as you keep the details to yourself. Fair enough?” 

“Fair enough. We can be related also in a just spiritual kind of way.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Nicole made her way to the bedroom and found it quiet, almost too quiet but she didn’t question it as she fell asleep on the bed. The walls of the bedroom were two different colors, blue and gray. After a few hours of napping she went exploring and wanted to first apologize to Naatsoe. 

“NAATSOE! NAATSOE! Where are you?” Nicole quickly found herself lost as she just wandered throughout the house. There was a soft whooshing sound from the front door.

“i still think i could have beat you if you didn’t have wings!” Mika was saying as she came into the home, Naatsoe was just behind her. 

“There you guys are. I forgot you were training today. Naatsoe, if you have a moment, may I can speak to you in private.”

“okay!” Mika says before he can respond and she disappears down the hall.

“How did-? Never mind.” He shakes his head a little at the fact his little sister had just vamoosed so quickly despite that they’d been training only moments ago.

“I wanted to apologize. I am sorry I came off so strong before. To be honest I am scared and nervous at the same time. I am not used to being around so many beings I don’t know at once. So… I joke around and it can come off as- well you know.” Nicole looked nervous as she explained herself.

“I tend to start ranting and tend to say too much and- this means nothing to you, does it?”

“...” After a moment he chuckled softly. It was not quite the cheerful sound it should be, like he wasn’t certain how to be happy... how to truly be cheerful.

“You worry too much.” 

“Huh? I-I do? But you were so mad. I thought…” The confused expression on Nicole’s face said it all as she made hand gestures trying to figure out what just happened.

“You laughed…” It took her a moment but she smiled grateful for at least a chuckle from him. 

“Let me try this again, my name is Nicole and I am kind of crazy.” She offered her hand out for a handshake. He shook his head but accepted the handshake.

“Piece of advice for you... around here... nothing is as it seems. The only truth is that those who are happy project it.”

“I guess that is true. This… all this… has just been a dream for me for the longest time. I never thought in my wildest dreams I be here. Still at the same time I find myself missing my family already. See I tell you I talk way too much.” Nicole awkwardly paces back and forth as to think of the best way to excuse herself from what she had said. 

“Maybe, but that’s not all there is to this.” 

“What do you mean?” This caught her attention as she didn’t understand what he meant.

“All dreams have to have a drive. You did say you wanted to find your soulmate, but finding that isn’t a singularity... there’s more to it than that, you have to have a good deal of Bravery. Conviction.... Perseverance.... Determination.... Patience.” 

“Bravery, I tend to have when things seem to go to hell. Conviction, I don’t know, Perseverance… that needs help. Determination, well that one I think I have some and patience… umm… my ADHD doesn’t help on that side. I mean when I am focused… and I really try with my medication… oh crap my medication is in the other world… What am I going to do? My adderall helps me stay focused.” 

“Heh, you’re a Creator now... same as mom. You don’t need to worry about that here. Anything you need is always here.” He taps his skull with a slight grin. For a moment, there seems to be a mischievous light in his eye lights before it disappears as quickly as it had come.

“Don’t worry.” 

“Thanks, I am glad you are here to kinda slap me back into reality. You remind me a lot of my brother back home. It is nice to know at least in private I have someone else then your mom to talk to. Don’t get me wrong I love Aria… but I think I will end up being a burden on her if I rely on her too much and the same will happen with you if I keep talking this… cough cough… anyways, I should forewarn you something about me that usually only my closest family sees… Maybe not … I don’t want you to think I am too weird. Thank you for forgiving me and talking to me Naatsoe.” Nicole glanced around and asked very quietly to Naatsoe.

“Do you by any chance have any video games to play while you are bored?” 

“A what now?” 

“Video games. Shooters and… you honestly never heard of them?” 

“Not sure what a shooter is... but mom did once mention something about humans having games played on TVs... not that I get that. I mean, I haven’t really had much experience with a TV.” 

“It is for us non-magical beings that don’t have grand adventures, to be able to pretend to be something we are not.” 

“Huh.” He seemed completely out of his depth here.

“If somehow I am able to create one with my head I will. That way we can play a game together. It is something Ryan and-” She paused for a second as she found herself tearing up. It was almost a routine to meet up with her brother and unwind with him. Playing games was something they both had in common and she would tease him how bad he was and he would beat the hard levels for her. Nicole tried to hold back the tears but the more she thought about it the more tears she shed. 

“Nevermind, I shouldn’t have said anything.” He simply gives her an understanding smile at this point.

“I should get going. Thank you for listening to me rant and stuff.” She moved as quickly out of the room as possible feeling embarrassed of the lack of control over her emotions. Nicole stumbled on her own feet, apologizing to no one as she headed to where she thought she heard someone speaking. 

“All the c-cares away.” It wasn’t speaking, she realized after a moment, it was singing. Nicole smiled a little as singing was something that she truly enjoyed as she wiped the tears out of her eyes and followed the voice.

“So m-many things, both g-good and bad, but f-fear not of evil’s ways. For surely w-we sleep safe and s-sound b-beneath the l-light’s embrace.” Nicole got near the doorway but didn’t go in as she didn’t know the words to the song and rather not look foolish so she stood there listening for a moment before glancing in to see who it was but stayed hidden. The singer, it turned out, was Glitch. She was kind of surprised to see him there but she stayed quiet as she listened for a little longer then continued on her way. She really didn’t like rocking any boats especially with a monster who can make her life even worse. The song died down after that.

Nicole decided that she really couldn’t do much that day as Aria said she was too tired to do much. She thought that being free of her home meant that she would finally get to explore some new places but instead she was just in a new place but with nothing to do. She sighed as she took out her cell and just worked on a random story as she always did when she started to feel anxious. It seemed like she always felt anxious though. Nicole found her way back to her room and used her phone until it started to warn her about the battery being low. That is when she realized she had no way of charging it. Naastoe said to use her head but she had no idea how it worked. Now she started to beat herself up as she thought of all the things that she was terrible at. 

“You l-look f-frustrated.” A voice says from above.

“Oh my fucking god…” Nicole freaked out as she didn’t expect Glitch to be in her room as she toppled out of the bed and tossing the phone somewhere making a complete spaz of a fool out of her.

“Uh... s-sorry.” 

“I t-thought… but you w-were in… and I… Yes, I am very frustrated.”

“I w-was in the other room but I g-get around. Anything I can d-do to help?” The flower was, she saw, in a trench that was placed near the ceiling of the room.

“I was hoping to find some kind of adventure or maybe some peace in my mind but right now I have neither. Got any cure for either one?” 

“H-he he he... adventure huh? W-well that s-sort of thing I think isn’t something to l-look for when you d-don’t know what you are. As f-for peace of mind... t-that comes with e-experience. With knowing your y-y-y-yourself.” 

“Spoken like a Jedi.”

“Oh h-h-ha ha.” 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t be so short. I just feel so limited right now.”

“I d-don’t know if I m-measure up to someone like y-you.” 

“What do you mean? Right now I tossed the only contact to the outside world somewhere and it has no battery left.”

“I-it’s over there. A-as for a b-battery... it d-doesn’t need one if you c-connect with it.” 

“I don’t understand. Connect how? Like if I concentrate on it will do stuff?”

“You’re a Creator. Y-your magic connects with e-e-everything to a p-point and c-can alter things. D-do you really think that your f-friend brought a c-charger with her when she ended up in t-t-this multiverse?” 

“Probably not… I don’t know much though except the history of how she survived.”

“H-her phone s-survives because of her will. It’s the s-s-same thing with you.” 

“Then why is the phone dying then?”

“P-proabably because s-s-something in you doesn’t w-w-want that connection right now. H-however small.” 

“I don’t think so. It allows me to write wherever and whenever I please.”

“A-and didn’t you ju-ust escape from that w-w-world? The w-world that produced that device? It makes s-s-sense that you wouldn’t want to h-have close ties with a p-place you do not c-connect with.” 

“Yeah, but I still… it is my connection to my family.”

“B-be honest with yourself. E-even if you don’t tell anyone e-else. R-right now you don’t r-really want that connection and s-so it’s dying. A-a-a-as you put it... b-because you’re not exerting your w-will over the device... b-but rather just e-e-e-expectations that come from that other w-w-world where s-such power doesn’t exist.” 

“If will is all I need my family would be right beside me right now because that is all I can think of right now.”

“Oh? S-somehow I d-doubt that.” 

“What do you think I am thinking? I wanted so much to be something outside the confines of what everyone at my town thought of me. I wanted to escape my own fate.”

“Y-your desire for c-change and e-escape brought you here, but from the c-conviction I h-hear... I don’t think you’d h-have the n-nerve to disrupt their lives the s-same way you have your own.” 

“No, I wouldn’t do that to them. I love them. I feel guilty so guilty… it is eating me alive.”

“W-why should you feel guilty for p-pursuing your own h-happiness?” 

“I owe my family so much. They were the only ones who believed in me when no one else did. It is not something so easy to brush off. I fear sometimes that without them I couldn’t survive. That is not true I am here and still okay for now.”

“T-true... but can you not say the s-same for those who have h-helped you come here? That th-th-they believed in you? In s-something that maybe even y-you cannot see?” 

“That is true. At least one- possibly two, believes in me. I am the worst enemy of myself. I think others can see a side but I don’t know if I can truly be what they see. Does that make sense Glitch?” Nicole sat back on the bed indian style with her legs crossed and closed her eyes. “When I was a kid I used to believe that I could control the weather and I would sit on my swingset and point at the sky and pretend I could control the clouds.” 

“I m-may not b-be a guardian myself but I have h-heard her l-lessons many times. O-one of the things she often said is t-that you are your o-own worst enemy and that h-how others s-s-see you isn’t u-usually how you see yourself.”

“That is so true. I think I am worried that I will just end up getting everyone hurt because I won’t be able to help myself. I will be that girl… I don’t want to fail. I put myself through college and most said that I must have-… never mind it is not important. It is my future I need to focus on. I can’t torture myself.” 

“You’re worried y-you’ll shadow your friend hmm? That you’ll end up just like she did.” 

“She mentioned that… that she felt that she would be a burden to Inky. I want to believe in myself but until I come to grips with everything I think… it is just another thing.” Nicole looked up at Glitch.

“You know you can sit next to me instead of being a spider on the wall. I feel so out of place. I am nervous that Classic Sans will not like me and kick me out while if I even meet my soulmate not recognize we are soulmates and end up… apart.”

“Heh... You aren’t the o-only one who’s thought that. About Classic I mean.” 

“Yeah, well. I won’t know until tomorrow I guess whether he is like what I think he is or what I fear he might be.” Nicole knew it was only in the afternoon but she looked up at Glitch and went under the covers.

“I am going to call it a night because I… I just don’t know what else is there to do today.” 

“Resting will be good f-for you but don’t sleep t-too much.” 

“I just- nevermind.” 

“And d-don’t worry about Classic either.” 

“Yeah… I will try.” 

“Keep t-this in mind. Only the g-guilty have anything to f-fear from the Judge.” 

“I know. I have nothing to be ashamed of. I think…” He couldn’t see her scars could he? They were already faint when she saw her soul and she wasn’t going to point them out to Aria. She didn’t want to begin to explain to Classic about them. She glanced up at Glitch before realizing he was already gone as she closed her eyes again. When she woke up again, the faint scent of food was in the air.

Nicole got up and headed towards the dining room and sat at the table. She needed to get used to this. It wasn’t like she didn’t like breakfast, it was the fact, she usually prepped and ate alone at work. When she arrived in the kitchen she found that it seemed the only one in the kitchen, currently, was Aria and she was sipping at a cup of tea, but there was a plate of toast and another of some bacon.

“Mornin’.” 

“Good Morning.”

“How did you sleep?” Nicole naturally replied as she sat down next to her as she still tried to take everything in. She needed to figure out how to use her powers but she didn’t even know how to begin. Is it something she had to be born with and she just didn’t have the gift? Nicole tried to concentrate on forming some kind of food in front of her but nothing. So, she sat there with her dead phone in her pocket. Maybe there could only be one with powers. No, Aria had trained others; maybe she, herself, was the problem, but what was the solution? Nicole had no clue.

“I slept well.”

“That is good. Is it weird-“ Nicole sighed as she tried again.

“Is it weird I can’t use my powers?”

“No. I used mine by accident the first time.” 

“So…I am not faulty? I couldn’t charge my phone and Glitchy said I didn’t bond with it and I am like I don’t even know how to do it.”

“Neither did I, at first. No, you’re not faulty. Glitch’s not wrong, but at the same time he doesn’t fully understand how our power works either.” 

“How do they work? I tried to do something but at the same time try not to destroy anything because I have no idea what the consequences of whatever could happen. I mean right now I am trying to create breakfast and nothing.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Well, I can tell you right now that is part of your problem. Your fear. Fear can work in favor in combat if you know how, but for Creators... if we’re not trained in combat of any kind than fear can block our abilities.” 

“I know some self defense stuff but not a whole lot. I also did a little bit of weight lifting way back… so that won’t do much.”

“Well, that can be helpful... but when I say combat I’m talking about more than just what you mentioned. More like military grade. Those who I train either have been through such training already or I take them through it. Though it’s a case by case thing.” 

“I will be needing training I guess. I do know emergency medical. I did take that in college and it was kind of interesting. It w- I am ranting again.”

“It’s fine. I knew some cpr as well, but I should tell you right now that most such skills won’t really matter too much in terms of monsters.”

“Well, the only other skill I have is dad taught me to be able to be wary of animals in our hills. What I mean is that he showed us how to look for signs, to be alert, and how to hide ourselves in certain situations. It did save my ass once with a wolf.”

“That is good. It will help you more than you know... there’s a few Sanses out there who hunt like animals do and are just as relentless.” 

“Yeah, that scared the shit out of me. One minute alone the next… wham there it is staring at me. I was like… well I am going to die but I was fortunate enough there were a lot of trees and dad taught us how to climb and fast so that is what I did. The wolf stayed at the base for awhile while I used the walkie talkie mom made me carry while up there to call dad and he came up and shot in the air scaring the wolf away.”

“I will make sure that you know how to survive before I let you loose in the multiverse. Among other things. First lesson. Your power is fueled by your beliefs.” 

“Okay, so are you saying if I believe in something it will work? Is that why I can’t summon breakfast because I don’t believe in it?” Nicole tried to joke a little.

“Heh, yes and no. Hmmm, how to put this... ah! Have you ever seen a child trying to learn to do something new? How they fuss about how they cannot do it?” 

“Yeah…”

“The reason they fuss is because, usually, they lack the experience of knowing that they can get better with time. They do not have the belief that they will ever be better, but as adults we know that if we try something once... there’s a good chance we will fail because we may lack certain skills at the first try that are needed to create a successful outcome. This knowledge, you can say, is like belief for a child. A child does not believe they can do something like learning to draw pretty or such until they actually achieve a point where they are given praise for success or see that success themselves, like when they learn to ride a bike and are able to keep their balance without assistance.”

“Yes, I understand that so… because I lack the experience I don’t know how to tap into my powers.”

“Partly, while experience would help, it’s also nigh impossible. The reason I had less trouble than you... and a greater chance of doing something like blowing up a wall, was because the barrier between my powers and my thoughts and beliefs was very thin. In our world... I already had experienced what it was like to not only be in combat, but to use magic for varied purposes. So I wasn’t exactly a stranger to it.” 

“I believed in it but I have like two sides that constantly fight each other. If one side is winning the other has to sucker punch it.”

“Eh, that’s just human nature actually. There’s always a yin and yang in every human. Whether we’re good or bad depends on the choices we make, not because one “side” is stronger or weaker than the other. At any rate, magic doesn’t exist in our world anyway. So considering that fact, that leaves the question as to how I had experience.” 

“Ummm… you dreamt it?”

“Correct, but I also learned how to control my dreams. The power in our world didn’t manifest itself in the physical world easily unless the one wielding that power was dead. Do you know why?”

“Because of the ability to… I don’t know. I think it has to be something along the lines of spirits and not confined to our human body.” 

“It does indeed. Like here, magic is tied to the soul. Humans, being made up of such large mass, have no easy way for magic to simply flow like blood does. Magic, after all, is a physical thing even on an atomic level and because this is true and our world is more physical than anything, using magic is a lot more difficult and pretty much non-existent outside of dreams.” 

“Wait… does that mean I can’t use magic then?”

“No, that isn’t what that means. I used magic when I was human and the proof of that was Chara. He was the one who killed me after all when I was human.” 

“That is true, sorry, just a lot of information.”

“Yeah, it is. Sometimes it will be complex but I will do my best to keep it as simple as I can.” 

“I appreciate it. I am a quick learner though especially if I can see it once.”

“It’s very hard to demonstrate the sort of belief that I have though... I mean, sure I can show you that I can summon things into existence over and over... but until you believe you can do it, and I mean truly believe beyond even a shadow of a doubt, you will struggle.” 

“Okay… I think if I can summon even a small item that will get things moving. That makes sense.”

“I’m sure it will, but doing so might be a struggle. The thing about magic isn’t just about belief, about willpower, you also have to surrender your natural thoughts to it as well. What I mean by that is that you have to find a way to silence any doubt that you can have about what it is you’re thinking about.”

“Fuck… sorry bad language.”

“It’s fine, just try not to around the bitties.” 

“I don’t know how good I will be at that. I say the serenity prayer like every 10 minutes.”

“Let me stop you there a moment.” Nicole went quiet.

“What I need you to know, and I know this is going to be difficult and such, is that you need to unlearn a lot of what you were taught. Things like serenity prayers are fine in our world and they can help with focusing... but the true feeling of happiness and such... it doesn’t come from something outside. It doesn’t come from reciting a prayer. It comes simply because we believe it without even thinking about it. It’s not a conscious thought to be happy any more than breathing is a conscious thought. The reason you don’t feel it is because something, somewhere, in your mind is telling you that you don’t deserve to be happy... and you believe it; therefore, you become unhappy.” 

“Ain’t that the truth.”

“This truth is the same with magic. Our magic, our power, to create, to bend an entire world or multiverse to our will... it comes because we don’t have something in our minds telling us no. This is a double-edged sword and I know I don’t need to explain that given your fear. The thing about it though, is that you can’t fear it. Fear will be your enemy.”

“Yes, and it can be used against me.”

“Yes, the greater your fear of something happening or something coming to be is more of a threat than anything else you will see out in the multiverse.” 

“I just need to avoid mice and tight corners... and extremely dark areas.” 

“Yeah, that isn’t going to happen. You’re going to have to learn to face those fears in some form.” 

“I know. I do and I just bite the bullet every time.”

“Well, that’s a good start, but not necessarily what I mean.” 

“I think you mean in case I run into a monster like Nightmare. Who will just throw that one incident in my face like it is a joke.”

“He’ll do more than that, I can tell you that right now. He lives up to his name, no, what I mean is that you need to lessen your fears to a degree where you’re not “biting the bullet” when you’re faced with them. Some fear is healthy, but after a point it gets to be a problem. Most especially around monsters like Nightmare.” 

“I agree. It used to be a lot worse but it is the times when I find myself in a situation where two or more of my fears come to play; that is when I panic but not before then. Darkness alone doesn’t scare me… it is the darkness and being stuck in a small tight area that scares me.”

“I’ll help you lessen the fears so that even if you face more than one you won’t turn into a kid.” 

“That would be nice.”

“That’s for a bit later though. First, let’s see if you can manage something. You obviously haven’t eaten, so... try something simple. Like an orange or something. You can use a pen if you want.”

“Okay, Orange…” Nicole closed her eyes imagining an orange and how it peels and the taste of it and instead of an orange itself she got peels that popped up.

“Well, that’s part of the fruit.”

“I was thinking about the process of eating the orange… and… yeah…”

“That explains this.” She picked up peels that were clearly separated from the fruit.

“Though... where did the fruit go?” 

“I did it though… umm… good question…” Nicole wondered if it ended up somewhere in the house.

“Normally you can’t summon just part of an object unless you only mean to.” Aria took a sip of her tea then stopped, looked at the cup and snickered a little, setting the cup down.

“What is so funny?” 

“I didn’t make orange tea...” She slides the cup over, the orange is at the bottom of the cup. Peeled and ready to be eaten... if a little wet from the tea.

“Oh my god… I did it!” Nicole dumped the cup not thinking twice as she took the orange and looked at it closely as if it was a precious treasure. Aria reacted without thinking, the liquid of the tea stopping in mid-air while the orange dumped itself into Nicole’s hands.

“Naatsoe was right, it was all in my head.” 

“Heh, yeah... he’d know plenty about that I supposed... and at least the orange didn’t go far.”

“I thought it might have ended with the bitties.”

“Believe me, if it had left this room it sure would have. Nothing they like better than fresh fruit and they have a nose for it. It’d be gone before we could find it.”

“I will give them this.”

“Nah, they’ve already eaten.” 

“Yeah, but I can brag to them I brought it here with my mind.” Nicole looked at the orange and was still hungry.

“They don’t understand that kinda stuff, unfortunately. Bitties are only so smart, they’re... coded to be pets after all.” 

“Oh well, I think they are cute. I will save them one slice.” 

“Oh there’s no doubt about that. They are adorable... most times. There are some you don’t want to touch and others that... well, let’s just say they aren’t so nice to see.” Nicole ate the orange it tasted as sweet as she imagined it would taste.

“Can’t have the good without the bad.”

“True, but just like there are no bad dogs... there aren’t any bad bitties. Just ones that are edgy. If I wasn’t magical and able to fend off attacks... I’d have lost a finger at least a few times to one of those more edgier types. They bite.” 

“I will have to remember that.”

“Some do worse. I believe my human-like counterpart had one rip her hand up.”

“Oh my gosh. Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she was weak after healing herself and from the blood loss... and, honestly, now that I think about it, I had to intervene; because it wasn’t a bitty who was normally like that. There was something seriously wrong, but I can’t remember what.” Nicole shrugged unsure, finishing up the orange except for one slice.

“I will say this, the bitties in my other half’s care are... a bit wary of Creators... and for good reason. They fear the power we wield and they know that they can be re-coded... it’s something they fear more than anything.” 

“Anything bigger than them probably scares them too.”

“Actually, most of them aren’t afraid of things larger than they are. There’s maybe only a handful that are scared of things bigger than they are but most either just don’t care or are just that brave. Depends on the type of bitty.” 

“I guess that makes sense. Is it okay if I give them the last slice?” Nicole holds the last slice of orange that she had left.

“If you wish.”

“Sweet! I will be right back!” Nicole dashed out of the room and made her way to the dollhouses.

“Hey guys! I got you guys a treat! A piece of orange!” Nicole set the slice of orange by the front door and using Aria’s advice quickly removes her hand from the area to not get bitten. Except, it wasn’t that she should have been worried about as Glitch decided to grab Nicole again today. Nicole heard something rustle on the floor and she jumped missing the initial vine whip but he was faster than her as the vine came around and wrapped her up in a cocoon of sorts made of his vines making her dangle from the ceiling.

“Glitch!” Aria calls from the kitchen.

“Ugh... f-fine.” He grumbles and sets her down.

“W-What the h-heck?!”

“You looked like you could use a l-lift.” 

“I was wrapped up in the whole orange thing I didn’t expect it to be in your vines next…”

“Eh... I’m not supposed to do it h-honestly but the exercise is g-good.”

“Ummm… Okay… ummm… bitties did y-“ The orange slice was gone. Glitch just chuckles.

“Ugh… I wanted to see them.”

“Carrot g-got to it first. He’s just around the side actually. T-they can’t teleport or nothing like their larger counterparts.”

“Carrot?” Nicole wasn’t sure who Carrot was as she looked around the corner. What she saw was a tiny Papyrus in an orange hoodie and khakis. He looked to be relaxing. Though was startled when he caught sight of her, but smiled a little.

“heh... uh hi.”

“Oh my goodness you are adorable. Hi!” 

“heh... not as adorable as my bro.” 

“You would say that but you should see yourself. You are a handsome skelly.” 

“eh, that’d require a mirror. too much work.” 

“Pfff... I understand.” 

“besides... they say you shouldn’t reflect back on yourself too often.” 

“Pffftt…” Nicole busted up laughing as that one just tickled her funny bone. 

“Oh my god… that is so good. Is your brother living with you guys?” 

“he’s around here somewhere.” 

“I think you smoke… if I remember right. Do you still smoke?” Nicole sat on the ground and looked at Carrot.

“eh, that’s the bigger me. i’ve never smoked. my brother would have a fit.” 

“I would imagine. He is sorta controlling but Blue is also cute. He is so determined to be so amazing. I created some bitties but they were just like the classics, well Frisk had powers like Ink.” 

“Like Painter huh?” Aria had come into the room, curious as to what was taking so long.

“Ahh! Sorry I got to talking.” Nicole looked away bashfully as she stood up quickly. Aria chuckles a little.

“It’s fine.” 

“Is that what her name is? I just know that she had a couple of kids.” 

“Yes, well that is the nickname of the roamer that is a cross between Ink and Frisk. Though she doesn’t have any kids... so... hmmmm, perhaps the one you know is an alternateverse.”

“It is the one we wrote about.” 

“Hmmm... I don’t recall that one... You’ll have to forgive me... when you watch over 60 plus multiverses it becomes rather difficult to remember every individual... even when they’re your own creation.” 

“It is okay. You were there a couple of times. SanctTale is still in the works still.” 

“I do remember that... but I do not remember Painter ever visiting.” 

“I don’t know if that is her name. Frisk painted and created her own version of herself.” 

“Oh... oh! Yes, I remember now, she created the Inklings... heh, ah, no... that is not Painter.” 

“Inklings? Ahh… I am sorry.” 

“That is what we ended up calling the versions she brought to life, because they were made from paint.” 

“Yes, I recall and she had a couple of children and they are able to go through paintings.” 

“Triplets actually.” 

“I am sorry Carrot I meant I helped create Inklings.” 

“eh, it’s fine. i understand. i’ve been around long enough that i understand quite a bit... even if i don’t know as much as vi or purp.”

“That’s part of why I created the Guide. Speaking of, it might help if you have a copy, even if you don’t intend to be a guardian. It will still likely prove useful.” Aria pulled a copy from the literal air.


	9. Chapter 9

“That is still the coolest thing ever.” Nicole said, taking the guide.

“It’s a pocket dimension. Allows for storage and instant access to anything you put it into it, anywhere.”

“I could use that but I know me and it would be full of junk.” 

“Heh... for now... why don’t I just give you a dimensional box to start with?” 

“Neat! Oh we get to meet Classic today as well. Carrot wish me luck with that!” 

“Yes, we’ll do that after I fix your phone, let me see it.” 

“good luck pal.”

“Oh… I forgot I am Nicole or my friends call me Nikki. You can call me Nikki.” Nicole offered a finger to Carrot as if she was offering her hand to shake it. 

“ok.” He too the finger and gently shook it.

“See ya later Carrot.” 

“sea ya nikki.” Nicole pulled her cell out and walked a few steps over to Aria and handed the cell. Aria tapped the phone’s screen with a finger, then began fiddling with some things before handing it back. There was a new application on the home screen that was just a picture of a box.

“There you are, fully charged too.” 

“Thank you!” 

“Yup, it’s simple to use, just tap the box icon when you want to store something and point your phone in the direction of the item... just uh... don’t point it at living things. Not that it doesn’t work, but most don’t really like being in there.” 

“Hmm… I think it would be a great way to hide someone.” 

“It is, but it’s not a pleasant place to be in for a living thing. I’ve never been in myself, but I’ve heard that those who risk going in don’t usually come out sane. So... best not to risk it.” 

“Oh… that really sucks. I thought for a short, tiny amount of time but if that is the case it is not worth the risk.” 

“Yeah, if there was a way to make it safe then no one would have any need for planes, cars, etc. You’d just send yourself via box. That’s another thing, anything you have can be sent to someone else if you have them as a contact. Kinda like sending an image.”

“Yeah, I guess and there is also the chance of no one opening the box too. If someone puts someone in there and dies… well… they are shit out of luck.” 

“Yeah, there is that too. Then of course there’s the chance that the one supposed to pick them up is the deceased... making a second deceased as a result.” 

“That is true.” 

“Just one more reason not to use a box as transportation.”

“If you don’t mind, give me about 15 minutes. I am going to call mom, dad, and Ryan.” 

“Take your time, let me know when you’re ready to go, I’ll be out here.” Nicole left the room and called her family. It took a while and she came back around an hour later.

“That… took so long… mom wanted to know so bad where I was and dad and Ryan were supportive that I am looking for happiness. They are worried I might have joined a cult.” When she returned, Aria was sitting on the edge of the couch in her usual black robes.

“I imagine explaining your training to them would make them think that.” 

“I really didn’t say much but that I am with my friend and that I am safe. I don’t want them to worry but I can’t say “Oh I am on a mission to find my soul mate.” Then they'd really think I am crazy.” 

“Heh... no, I wouldn’t put it that way, but you could always tell them you’re looking for a life change. You might not be able to tell them the details directly, but if you evade answering questions for too long they’ll likely think the worst. The truth might not be believable... but, if you phrase it a certain way... then I think they’ll be supportive and not question too deeply.”

“I hope I can think of the best way to phrase it. I just haven’t thought of it yet.”

“If you ever need help you could always do a video call and I could help explain things.”

“I might have to… believe it or not my family would probably believe this place because we trust each other. That is a plus.” 

“Yeah. Maybe next time you call ‘em we’ll do that. For now, let’s go talk to Classic.” She got up from the couch. Nicole looked at her a little nervously.

“About the prank… I mean, I done some crazy things. One time I was caught downloading an illegal movie at college and I was supposed to talk to the dean but I was really nervous and so my friend dared me to wear a goofy outfit. I am not the type to say no… so I dressed up. Luckily it is a community college… and luckily I only had to talk to the secretary… but she was very upset about my outfit.” 

“Funny. Look, don’t worry about it. Just focus on what you want to do and don’t worry about the consequences. Trust me on this one.” 

“I trust you.” Nicole smiled as she mentally prepared herself. With a small movement of her hand, a portal opened.

“Just so you know, this isn’t a common portal. This place is only accessible by invitation.” The portal itself was a dark navy blue that seemed a little dulled. Like that kind of navy that someone paints an office building with that makes one feel like the place is nothing but a boring building sort of shade.

“Since I made the portal, you’ll have to go in first, since portals close - at least these types - after the user has stepped through.”

“Okay, deep breath and a one… a two…” Nicole jumped in like if she was jumping into a pool.

It was like jumping into a pool of water, if water made things flicker from black to white all around before one could see the bottom of the pool. The room she landed in was painted a soft blue hue, though the room wasn’t brightly lit. There was a table at one end with four chairs... and this room was massive... in fact, it was so large that it was nearly - at least as far as she could likely estimate visually - twice the size of the largest football stadium. So the table and chairs looked pretty small in the distance.

“Woah, this place… is massive. I mean I read about it but to see it… it is so much different.” 

“Welcome to the Council Hall.”

“This is the part where I die…” Nicole was just quoting Portal 2. 

“Cute.” Another portal appeared a few feet away from them and seconds later a skeleton stepped through. He wasn’t exactly massive, but he was tall enough that he was close to Aria’s eye level in height and not really that much wider than she was herself. His blue faded hoodie had obviously seen some days, he looked tired but still had the same smile that was expected. He seemed relaxed though, despite this. He wore a pair of socks beneath the fluffy slippers and the white stripes on his shorts were on the front of the legs. Beneath the hoodie he wore a simple white t-shirt.

It took all of the will power Nicole had not to run up and hug the skeleton. He looked almost exactly as she thought he would. She had a smile that was a mile long and she couldn’t stop the nervous giggling. 

“H-hi… I umm…” 

“heh, don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” He held out a gloved hand. She instead embraced him. He had no idea how much he was to her. How he was there for her when she thought she had no one.

“wow kiddo... not going to buy me dinner first?” He chuckled.

“S-sorry… I you... sorry.” Nicole backed up feeling embarrassed.

“relax, i’m just pulling your leg.” 

“You are… a huge… a HUGE… reason I am still around and I can’t help but be so grateful that you exist.” He rubbed the back of his skull, seeming a little embarrassed.

“uh... well... can’t say it’s every day i hear that.” 

“I just made a huge fool of myself. Umm… I am Nicole by the way.” She rubbed the tears out of her eyes. 

“nah, it’s fine. i’m sans, sans the skeleton... but most call me classic.” He put his hands in his pockets again.

“You should fool others and just say but most call me by my name.” Nicole offered.

“heh... i did that... once. undyne wasn’t amused.” 

“She just doesn’t have a good humour bone like you.” 

“which is fishy considering she tends to hang around my brother so much, at least i can’t say the pair of them don’t have a backbone.” He winked with a grin. Nicole laughed as she retorted.

“Maybe she just doesn’t know how to fin-ish a joke properly?” 

“or she’s just doing it for the halibut.” Aria chuckles at the response.

“Pfff… I think I am out of fish puns. I can’t believe it I am in front of THE Sans. It is really an honor.” 

“i figure there had to be a good reason to meet you.” His gaze shifted to Aria who shrugs a little.

“She’s my best human friend that I have from my world.”

“so... then what is she doing here?” 

“Same thing I was... more or less.”

“you realize how dangerous this is don’t you?” 

“If anyone is aware of that, it would be me.” There seemed to be some tension between the two of them.

“Where I was from… I really had no purpose. Ever since the incident that affected my childhood it has followed me like the plague.” 

“incident?” 

“I was raped. The boy who did it was a year older than me and so the town believed that I wanted it and then I regretted it.” The response seemed to have caught him off guard. His eye lights had shrunk in surprise.

“I couldn’t just leave her in that hell. You and I both know, Classic... that the world I come from... it’s not a nice place to live.” He glanced off to the side, his expression rather dark. 

“yeah...” 

“It is okay. I lived with it for half of my life. I am used to the looks that I got. After I graduated high school and went to college people… forgot for the most part. I just see the look and I can tell if they know the story or not. I don’t readily tell others but… I think you deserve to know the truth why. Why I wanted to leave.” He seemed lost in thought now, the expression rather unreadable.

“No one should ever have to live with that. Should ever have to go through any part of what the Darkness puts forth.” Classic shot Aria a hard look briefly but she didn’t seem affected. 

“I know what the risks are and to me I rather die in a place where I found a little peace than in a world where I had none. Except for my writings.” He turned his attention back to Nicole.

“don’t you have a family?” 

“I do. I have a mother and father and a younger brother. They are the only ones that stood beside me when I came to charge the guy and stood by me when the shit hit the fan.” 

“if that’s true... why leave them behind?”

“I love them with all my heart but… right now… they are trying so hard to protect me that they cannot even live their own lives. My little brother… Ryan, he is a great guy and he is afraid of moving out because if he does and I try something, that he would feel guilty. We are so close. Like you and Papyrus.” He sighed a little. Yeah, he understood, it was clear he did. 

“look, i’m not going to just dust someone just because they come here from another world. not without a good cause... but still.” He looked at Aria again.

“if anything happens i’m holding  _ you _ responsible. capiche?”

“As to be expected.”

“You think I will destroy? Hurt? Murder?” 

“let me explain something here bucko... i’ve seen the cycle of what humans are capable of more times than i can even remember at this point... and honestly... out of all the humans i’ve ever known... your friend was the kindest one without literally being a soul of kindness itself... and still... things happened.”

“I lived on the bad side. I mean I know there is always worse and I-” Nicole sighed as she already felt like she was already judged and she went quiet.

“look, i’m not saying it will. i just learned the hard way it ain’t a good thing to trust strange humans.”

“I have the same problem but with men but it still doesn’t stop me from trying to believe that even though one hurt me… it doesn’t mean everyone is that.” 

“... if it wasn’t for the kid i’d assume every human was only good dead. still, that whole yin yang thing for you humans makes it very difficult to know who to trust. let’s just say that it’s not something i do easily anymore. i can’t afford mistakes like that.”

“I understand.” Nicole didn’t seem upset but she seemed more emotionally detached.

“so, what exactly do you intend to do now?” 

“I want to find my peace if I can…” 

“I’m sure you can.” Classic pulled out his phone and sighed a little.

“i hate to make this kinda thing so short, but my brother and the kid are expecting me to show up for a meeting in a few minutes.” 

“Yeah, say hi to Frisk or Chara.” 

“eh... chara and i don’t talk. but i’ll tell the kid you said hi.” Nicole nodded as she put her hand out one last time to shake it if he wanted to. He gently shook her hand.

“be seein’ ya around.” 

“Yep, see you Sans ketchup with you later.” 

“maybe you can mustard up some more jokes next time.” He chuckled a bit and a portal appeared that he disappeared into; it closed behind him.

“Woo…” Nicole sighed. A part of her didn’t like being thought of as being evil.

“Told you that you had nothing to worry about.” Aria comments.

“Yeah, I just… I wasn’t a fan of being talked about in that fashion. I know he doesn’t know me but…” 

“He’s like that even with new monsters. So it’s not unusual. He’s been burnt by both species... so he’s rather... hmmm... well, no. i’d say, under the circumstances he’s  _ very _ nihilistic at this point; however, he also is aware he can’t afford to not do anything. to sit back and do nothing. so, he does a lot... more than most would think someone who is supposed to be lazy would do. he really needs a chance for a vacation... to just relax and rest up.”

“He did look tired. That is why I didn’t hold it against him and say much until now.” 

“He’s okay, well... HP wise... but yeah, he’s exhausting himself again.” 

“Can he see my soul or does he just go by what you say?” 

“he can see it. he’s one of two skeletons i’m aware of that you can’t outright lie to... and lying by omission isn’t an option either.” 

“That is really interesting. I was kind of surprised by his expression when I told him the truth though. Do you think he thinks less of me?” 

“No. I think he was expecting you to say something else, which was why that caught him off guard.”

“What do you think he expected me to say? Just curious.” 

“Likely something along the lines of what I and Frisk told him... neither of which is good, but also in some perspective, not also as bad as yours. Depending on your point of view.”

“Ahh… it is all relative to a person. One’s worst scenario is a drop in the pail to another. That is how I try to heal myself for many years that way.” 

“Indeed.”

“Besides, I don’t go around throwing that into people’s faces and expect to get something for it.” Nicole smiled softly. 

“True, and for someone like him... well, that’s sort of an anomaly. Ever since I came here I’ve been trying to help him as much as any of the others... he’s only one of two of the elite who has refused to train with me for any reason.” 

“I think it is that he can stay partial to any subject but… yeah I can see both sides.” 

“A sound reasoning, but at the same time I think he still has a lot to learn about the capacity of human kindness and magnanimity.”

“I still feel I shouldn’t have thrown out about his mistrust about humans and compare it to my situation. I know better not to do that.” 

“No... I think that in his case it was the right thing to do. I try to do it when I can with him... or I did when he took my words to heart, before I lost that trust. I can’t do it anymore. He needs that sort of push though... to make him reflect on his own beliefs, to push him in the right direction. He means well, sure, but he needs to find a way to get around his own prejudice and not just for his sake or Frisk’s either... for everyone’s.”

“That is easier said than done. I still struggle with it.” 

“Heh... nothing worth doing is ever easy.” 

“Amen. I guess you are responsible for me now.” 

“On some level... speaking of relaxing though, maybe you’d like to make some new friends?”

“Like who?” 

“The swap brothers.” Nicole smiled as she nodded.

“That will be great. I can meet Berry right? Yes, no it is Blue… the names are the worst part. Orange…” 

“That’s why I gave you the Guide. It has a list of names in there too.”

“Okay, let me see.” Nicole already put the guide into the box and so she took out her cell and pressed the box and retrieved the book. Then she flipped through the guide. Aria chuckles and taps the book.

“Let me help.” Several dozen pages flip over and reveal the right page that lists the different Sanses on several pages followed by the Papyruses, Undynes, Alphyses and so on.

“Would it be bad if I just call them Sans? Oh my goodness… there are so many names…” 

“Heh, no, none of them would really mind but they have nicknames for a reason. Those who use them are aware of the multiverse. Those who don’t are ignorant of it.”

“Or just want to be cool…” 

“Heh, no. Only between the two brothers or in their au will they revert to using their names instead of the nicknames; less confusing that way.”

“That makes sense. Okay, it is Blue and Stretch.” Nicole closed the book with a thud and put it away back into the cell. 

“I really could have used this in school.” 

“You probably would have read it  _ instead _ of actually paying attention to your classes likely. Considering everything that’s in there... It’d take you that long to memorize even part of it. That’s one reason why I keep the original with me. Plus I add things to it as I need to.”

“Makes sense. I am awful with names so this will be hell. Though not too bad…” 

“Nah. I’ll introduce you to everyone at a slow pace so you’ll get to know ‘em enough to separate ‘em in your own mind.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it. I know each Stretch there is like 10 different versions of him as well. It gets hard to keep them straight.” 

“Heh, yeah it is.” 

“Alright, so how do we do this. Do I tap my ruby shoes or what and start saying ‘There’s no place like home?’?” Nicole says jokingly.

“Funny.” Aria makes a small motion, summoning a swirling portal that has various colors along its edges, like a kaleidoscope of colors. Aria was going to introduce her friends to the rest of those who resided in the multiverse the two of them had a hand in creating, she didn't say it because she didn't think Nicole would take it well if she realized that was the multiverse she was going to be in... but at least it would make meeting her soul mate a little more likely... she just needed to introduce her to those who were still single.

“This is really cool. I am so glad I don’t do drugs or I’d probably stare at it way too long.” She said before stepping in. The sound of amused laughter follows. On the other side of a portal is a small row of houses. The sun is dipping low on the horizon, it is clear they’re not in the Underground. The house is large, with a pirate flag hanging on the rails of a porch that has a rocking chair on it. The house itself is a soft blue color. Nicole took in the fresh air and waited for Aria before going to the house.

“Enjoying the air?” 

“I am. I am such a dork. I did this at home too. I love the outdoors though.” 

“Nah, I did something similar the first time I got into an au that wasn’t underground. Even a natural shut in like me gets to missing the outdoors after all you see over and over again is caves.” 

“Well, I will be okay either way. I think if you are with good friends it doesn’t really matter where you are.” 

“Yeah.” She headed for the home in front of them.

“But it helps.”

“True.” Nicole stayed behind Aria as she didn’t want to get killed by any skelly thinking she was an intruder. Aria knocked on the door. After a few minutes there was some shuffling and the door opened to a young kid in a green and yellow striped shirt.

“Hello Chara, I didn’t know you were visiting.” Nicole chose to be quiet as she didn’t know how Chara would react to her as she gave a slight wave.

The child smiled and signed: Yup! We were just about to watch a movie! You came at a good time... uh, I think. There isn’t trouble is there?

“No, nothing like that. I brought a friend with me.” Chara looked over at Nicole and waved a little with a smile.

“Hi! I am Nicole.” She waved back with a smile as well. 

Chara smiled: I’m Chara. Nice to meet you!

Nicole looked at Aria and looked at Chara feeling rude to say she didn’t know what she just said in sign language. 


	10. Chapter 10

“She said it’s nice to meet you.” Aria says, realizing the issue.

“Ahhh… thank you.” 

“Here, I’ll help you out so you don’t need to rely on me.” Aria briefly put a hand on Nicole’s shoulder, there was a warm sensation that went with the touch but nothing more and Aria moved her hand as she turned back to Chara.

“I hope you don’t mind us dropping by unexpectedly.”

Chara: Not at all! They’ll be happy-

This time, when Chara signed, a small black box with white letters popped up over their head for Nicole to read.

“WHO’S AT THE DOOR?” 

“This is fascinating…” Nicole muttered, just surprised, mixed with confusion, as the subtitles showed up out of nowhere. 

Chara: Uh, heh. Come on In.

The smell of tacos hit the two of them as Chara moved out of the way and they went into the house.

“You look a bit confused.” Aria mutters softly.

“Can they see they subtitles?” 

“Pff... they aren’t subtitles exactly Nicole. That’s a dialogue box, it’s a type of magic used by non-vocal monsters and others. It’s a subconscious magic and yeah, everyone can see it. The only reason you couldn’t before is because your magic is still dormant. You haven’t really tapped into it for everyday things, but it will be a habit soon enough. Plus, the fact that you’re outside Code has something to do with that too.”

“Ahh...I should practice that as well. Hmm…” Nicole focused hard to the palm of her hand a pack of cigarettes to at least give to stretch as a gesture of friendship but instead the whole room was filled with boxes of cigarettes. 

“I think… I overdid it.” She pushed her way around as she felt slightly embarrassed to cause such a mess. 

“WHAT THE?! PAPYRUSSSSSS!!!!” 

“i didn’t do this!” Aria, laughing, pushed past the boxes.

“Calm down Blue. It’s not his doing.” 

“Aria???” 

“Heh, hey Blue.” Several packages disappeared.

“It is… slightly my fault. Sorry Blue. I was trying to give a gift and it kinda… went everywhere.” In a slight mutter that only Aria could hear.

“I was thinking ‘I wonder how many packs of cigarettes does Stretch go through… and I came up with an outrageous number I would normally giggle at but… then this happened.” Aria only chuckles in response. Nicole started to pick up some of the boxes and set them aside as Stretch and Blue came to see the two.

“Hi, I am Nicole… umm… you're welcome?” She wasn’t sure what to say as she went up to Stretch and handed him about a dozen packs of cigarette boxes she picked up from the floor handing it over. 

“heh, thanks for the help. pleasure ta meet ya.” It took the group a bit to get all the boxes set aside and the floor mostly cleared to allow for walking.

“I am really sorry again Blue.” Nicole felt she was saying a mantra as she kept picking the cigarette boxes and trying to put them aside as Chara and Stretch sat down. Chara cleared a spot for herself as Stretch just sat on them not really caring one way or the other. She was putting them in any container she could as if that really made much of a difference.

“It’s Okay!” 

“But… you look like a blueberry by how flustered you look right now.” Blue looked like his skull could pop as puff out his cheekbones were as he ran around trying to pick up as much as he could. Stretch had stuck a few in his jacket, but not enough to make it obvious and several in his phone... and still more had disappeared upstairs into his bedroom... though where only he would likely know.

“anyway... heck of a way to make an entrance.” He chuckled, sitting down as finally the way was clear.

“An Awful Habit! She Could Have Summoned A Better Item Like Fruit Or Exercise Items.” 

“I think the other option would likely have been honey, Blue. I doubt that you would want to be in such a sticky situation.” Stretch and Chara chuckled.

“AUGH! This Place… Is A Mess.” 

“I am sorry.” Nicole repeated.

“Calm down Blue, also, you should go back to the kitchen before your tacos are char-os.” 

“If My Tacos Are Burnt I Am Blaming You New Human!” Blue left with a little huff. 

“Oh relax. It’s not a big deal.”

“I-...” Nicole sighed as she looked a little on edge.

“eh... worst case scenario he’ll just have to start over again... or she’ll fix ‘em.” 

“Yes, come now. Take a deep breath. Blue doesn’t hold grudges, you’ll be fine.” 

“Okay, so I am the new human.” Nicole said jokingly. 

Chara: He calls everyone that. Even me.

“Yup, did the same to me when we first met.” 

“How about you Stretch calls you a human too?” She joked. 

“heh... not like my bro does. it’d be a stretch to say we have the same relationship.” Chara giggles.

“Did you at least sneak some of the cigs? I store a bunch in my box for you in case you didn’t.” Nicole whispered. 

“i’ll be good, thanks. though ... why so many?” 

“She can’t control it yet. It will come with a bit of practice.” 

“I summoned one other item and it was an orange and orange peels.”  Stretch pulled out a lollipop and popped the candy into his mouth after unwrapping it, rolling it around with his tongue as he seemed thoughtful.

“so... that makes you one of  _ them _ doesn’t it?” Chara shifted a little uncomfortably.

“Umm… no, not officially, I am kind of on a personal mission and it is kind of stupid to most.” 

“. . . that doesn’t change what you are.”

“What is that?” Nicole asked curious. 

“a creator.” Chara nervously fidgets, Stretch has sat back, but the mood has certainly shifted from earlier. Nicole notices the look on Chara and she went over to Chara and without really trying she summons a simple rose and hands it to her.

“I have nothing against you guys.” 

“yeah. i know... but then again... neither did she. at first.”

“You already judge me? Sans did too. I been judged all my life. I am used to it.” 

“classic is a lot more trusting than i am... ain’t that right kid?” Chara nods, nervously twirling the flower.

“No, he isn’t. He didn’t give me an inch.” Nicole stood up. 

“hmmm, i imagine not... not after what happened... but you know... we all trusted her at one point... but me... well... i had more to lose.” 

“There is a book, a religious book, and you don’t need to read to know what the meaning behind this passage means ‘one without sin cast the first stone.’ If you don’t mind I lost my appetite. It was nice to meet you Stretch and Chara. Tell Blue I am sorry again.” 

“that’s a shame... well, see you around.” He stares at Aria who seems to be staring back.

“I would stay but you clearly do not want me around. Like Aria knows my life is full of judgement.” 

Chara: It’s not that... it’s just... 

“Tch. Don’t bother, but you really should know better to judge someone else based on my mistakes Stretch. You can hate me if you like, but for the sake of yourself and your brother... cut it out.” There was a crunching sound, but no verbal reply as he pulled out the lollipop stick without the candy.

“You really disappoint me, ya know?” He frowned slightly.

“It is okay I am one out of three. It has to get better right?” 

“Blue hasn’t made his opinion known, so I wouldn’t count him yet. At any rate... he seems to be more forgiving at the moment.” Just the same Nicole offered her hand to Stretch to shake. Stretch, on the other hand, just stared... it seemed he was not as reasonable as his counterpart.

“It is okay. I can shake my own hand still.” Nicole took her own hand and shook it before turning around and started to leave. Chara got up and went over to her, taking one hand.

“Hey… it is okay. I don’t want you to get into trouble.” 

Chara: No... she’s right. There’s no excuse for him. Besides... I won’t be in trouble. He wouldn’t dare harm his brother’s best friend. 

Nicole smiled but she glanced towards Stretch for a moment. Chara gave her a reassuring smile.

Chara: I know he’s being rude and such... but... he’s just scared... we all are. Even with all the time that’s passed... and with a real killer on the loose... we’re all on edge still... He is struggling because... well, I don’t know if I should say with him here... but maybe you should ask Aria what happened last week.

Nicole frowned a little, understanding her frustration.

“I can do that.” 

Chara: Maybe next time you can have some tacos. They’re the best ever... promise... and maybe even meet my parents.

“I would love some. I cannot turn down a good taco. That would be cool. Just make sure to stock up on jalapenos for me. I like my tacos spicy.” 

Chara: Heh, okay!

“Stay chill Stretch. Take care Chara. Thank you for being my one out of three.” 

Neither Aria or Stretch seemed to have a comment.

Chara: Well... even if Blue is mad... I don’t think he will be next time you come visit... I’m sure you’ll be good friends.

“We will have to see. Shall we go Aria? I think my mission is going to be on hold for awhile…” 

“Just a little, but yes. I suppose we should. Be seeing you.” 

Chara: Bye! 

She waved to the two as Aria led Nicole from the house. Aria seemed a little preoccupied when they got out, she moved over to the side of the house to make the portal back to the Anti-Void.  _ What was that idiot thinking?? Honestly. _

“Hang on one second.” Nicole said before they went into the portal. She focused on all the cigarettes in the house and even though she couldn’t change them they were covered in flower decorations now. The intention was to change them into flowers but Nicole wasn’t good at this yet.

“Well… that backfired…” Nicole looked at one of the packs of cigarettes with flower decorations on it.

“I was going to change them all into flowers. At least it wouldn’t be cigs.” 

“That’s... a little too advanced to be doing at this stage.” 

“He can enjoy the decoration I guess.” Nicole crushed the box and tossed it aside. Aria sighed a little.

“I thought he would be nicer.” 

“So did I. Let’s get going. Seems the only sweet monsters for sure are those in my own household and those I made myself. Although I’m not sure you’d be up for trying not to step on everyone... or eat them.” It was a bit of a joke. 

“Pff… I might want a bite though.” 

“Heh, come on.” Nicole and Aria went through the portal as Blue just got back from the kitchen.

“The Tacos Are Okay… Where Are The Humans?” 

Chara: They had to leave... or... well...

“Why? Did They Not Like Tacos?” 

“nah, it isn’t that bro. who wouldn’t like your tacos?” Chara just gave Stretch a meaningful look that told Blue it wasn’t the food... 

“That Is True. It Is Probably My Fault For Yelling At That One Human.” 

“oh come on, what’s that look for?”

Chara: You know good and well, and it wasn’t your fault Sans. She wasn’t upset with you. Then again, it’s never the one who yells who sticks his boney foot in his mouth.

Stretch just sighed. Blue looked at the two and didn’t know what to say to that as he didn’t want his brother to be upset.


	11. Chapter 11

“So, what did you have in mind for a meal?” Aria asked as they arrived back in the living room.

“Pizza sounds good. We should ask the family what they want.” Nicole flipped around and was smiling even though all that had happened. 

“I am so happy with myself. I summoned a flower and didn’t make a billion of them. Granted it wasn’t the flower I wanted to summon but I summoned a single flower.” 

“It’s a start. What flower were you thinking of?” 

“I was thinking of a daisy. It is a pretty flower and I just think they are pretty or a lilly.” 

“Hmmm.” 

“I started to think of the flower shop and roses are usually the first thing you see because they try to make you buy the expensive stuff so I think it just popped into my head. I need to focus my thoughts. Oh! Which reminds me… what did Chara mean about last week?” Aria sighs.

“Underswap is... normally impossible to get to by just anyone... but... last week I got a distress call from them...”

“What about?” 

“It was... Blink. Somehow he’d found a way there... by the time I was notified and arrived... it... was a disaster. Alphys and Undyne were at each other’s throats while Sans was just barely dodging attacks from Papyrus... It was... Chara who had managed to hit the distress button... They were half dead as a result of their attempt because the one who held the bracelet... it was Stretch.”

“Why was he being so stubborn?” 

“I’m not sure... other than the fact that he was holding the incident against me. Seeing as how I created Blink.”

“Still, unless you trained Blink to kill. It isn’t your fault. I mean we don’t put the parents of serial killers to jail just because their kid ends being nutty. If the parent was being a total dick then yes… I think they should be locked up with them but in normal circumstances no.” Nicole paused before she continued.

“But that begs the question why Blink tried to kill everyone. Is it the Flowey part of him that made him go crazy or was the bitties in trouble?”

“I didn’t train Blink to kill... but I made him the way he is. Might as well have trained him. He tries to kill everyone because... I put him in a position where he was swallowed by the darkness... like Nightmare was, but, differently. So, all he craves now is silence.”

“Ahh… so there is no way of stopping him is there?”

“There is. The trouble is getting him to be still long enough...” 

“How can I help? I am willing to help anyway I can.” 

“Let’s get you some training first. Blink is one of the greatest and most powerful threats out there... next to a rabid Creator.” 

“... Well, that sucks…” 

“Indeed.”

“Okay… first we vote what we are going to eat and tomorrow we start training. Despite what Stretch said. I think he was rude and if he really was stubborn to rather dust then seek help.” 

“Well, what he said wasn’t wrong... thanks to Error... well, he doesn’t really trust anyone at all without real solid proof they’re who they say they are. He didn’t trust Chara until they were as far as the castle and he didn’t trust me without being around me for several years. He has the most problems with trusting out of all the Judges in existence.” 

“He clearly doesn’t trust me. So far nobody does. I thought this was my fresh start but it really hasn’t worked out that way.” Nicole sighed but she knew it wasn’t either one’s fault she just wanted to just let out what she was feeling at the moment. 

“I wouldn’t say that, but it has been a bit of a rocky start. Hmmm... if you’re feeling a little adventurous we could go visit Underfell.” 

“Sure, why not?” 

“Let’s go then.” Aria made a portal, like before, and stepped through after Nicole did.

“This place... looks like a funeral director decided to decorate this whole area.” Aria chuckles a little and leads her from the half dead forest they’d arrived in.

“It’s better up ahead.”

“Let’s see I know this Sans likes mustard right? I am not even going to try with a gift because it seems to backfire.” Nicole followed closely.

“That’s not all he likes, but yes.” 

“His nickname is Red right?”

“Yup.” 

“His brother is Boss.”

“Edge actually... but Red does call him boss.” 

“Oh sorry, I probably shouldn’t call him boss unless I want to be whipped right away.”

“Or unless you’re flirting with him.” 

“Pffftttt… no offense but he scares the hell out of me.”

“Heh... he’s not the one you should be scared of.” 

“Well I wouldn’t turn my back on either one of them.”

“Probably a good thing to not do. At least not at first.” The forest gave way to some less dead looking trees and then a clearing where a perfectly white house stood. It was a two story building with a side patio set of doors near what looked to be a flower garden that was brightly colored with beautiful flowers and well tended from how healthy they looked even from a distance.

“Wow, this is vastly different then the background. If today has taught me anything maybe I shouldn’t judge a book by it’s cover.” This time Nicole knocked on the door, taking the initiative.

“Answer The FUCKING DOOR OR DO I NEED TO DO IT FOR YOU! LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT!” Clearly Edge was around. The door opened, but it wasn’t Edge. It was a child dressed simply in a red shirt and black pants, a young teenager from the looks of it.

“Hello… My name is Nicole.”

“Hello Nicole, nice to meet you. Aria, good to see you again.” 

“I am glad you know my friend.” Frisk smiled at them both.

“Come in, won’t you? It’s been such a long time.” 

“Sure, how can you stand all the-“

“Did You Answer The FUCKING DOOR YET!”

“I got it Paps!” Frisk says over her shoulder before moving to let her guests in.

“The yelling…” Nicole finished. Frisk shrugs a little.

“I see you’re as mouthy as ever Edge.” Aria says once they’re inside the living room, a rather dazed looking skeleton, obviously Red, is stirring from a nap in an armchair.

“Oh… It’s You. So What Kind Of Shit Show Are We In For Today.”

“Enough with the language. My friend is just as capable as I am and really now you need to work harder on speaking without cussing every single time you open your mouth.”

“It Is Fucking Hard. I Am So Use To Doing It.”

“Yes, I know. At least it’s not as often as it was when you were Underground. However, you still need practice... I expect that next time I visit it will be... at the very least... every other sentence.” 

“Who Died And Made You My Mom!” He didn’t raise his tone but there was there.

“I believe I proved that when I dusted your ass. Do not argue with me skeleton boy.”

“It has been a long day.” Nicole admitted as she stood around.

“*yawn* heya sweetheart. nice to see you too.” 

“Good Fu-... Grief. Do You Know What F-*groan* Time It Is?”

“get off my back boss, i was working last night. or did you forget i had that shift?” 

“I Don’t Care If You Had To Work 24 Hours. You Get Up Like The Rest Of Us.”

“Papyrus.” Frisk says with a huff.

“Fine… Sorry.”

“eh, it’s fine. i’ll take my nap later. maybe i can have some company.” He winked at Nicole while Aria just seemed to roll her eye lights at him. Nicole looked behind her as she almost expected to see someone there. She wasn’t used to getting flirted with.

“Really Red? I thought you were out of this phase.” 

“what? can’t pass up an opportunity... besides, you have your mate.”

“Phase? Oh…”

“He kinda did this to me when we first met.” Frisk says.

“Although it didn’t help that I pretty much flirted my way through the Underground...” Aria chuckles a bit at that.

“I am not good at that. I wish I was.” Nicole admitted as she glanced at Frisk and then at Sans.

“Wait isn’t she a little young for you?”

“No Fu-.. Duh! He Was… Still A Horny Bas-. Can I Swear Again? I Feel Like I am Fucking Censoring Myself.”

“As well you should be and technically you’re all children compared to me so I don’t think age is much of a factor when it comes to skeletons.” 

“Ahh… sorry. I didn’t mean to come off as ru-“ Nicole started before Edge cuts her off.

“She Fucking Apologizes For Everything! What Is She Trying To Shove In Our Face She Is Fucking Better Than Us! Because I Will Have You Know Bitch We Are 10 Times… No 80 times… No, Like A Billion Fucking Times Better Than We Used To Be Thanks To The Other Boss. So Don’t Rub Your La Di Da Manners In Our Face Because We Are Just As Good Or Even Better Than You And Don’t You Dare Forget That!” Nicole just stared at a spot on the wall. She just let him rant and wasn’t really paying attention. Not only had she dealt with customers like this but two of her uncles could be just as downright rude as him. The best way to deal with this was to disengage. Though, Nicole did find herself glancing at Red a couple of times. She wasn’t lying when she admitted she hadn’t flirted much and in turn since she always kind of hid away from most guys she in turn hasn’t been flirted with much. She would be lying if the flirt wasn’t kind of exciting and new for Nicole. She found herself blushing just a little bit but a little voice in her head said.  _ He flirts with everyone. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself. Don’t let the flowery words get to you. You will end up in the same place again except worse because you chose this. _

“Papyrus.” Aria says, staring at the monster. It was enough to make him uncomfortable, even if the stare wasn’t anything different...

“Wha… I Just… Fine I Am Sorry.”

“I don’t expect you to be perfect in a world filled with imperfection, but that is no reason to be rude.”

“He is right I do say it too much. I shouldn’t apologize for everything.” Nicole admitted.

“Maybe not, but like his cursing is his fault you have yours too and I believe another one of the lessons he’s been going through is to not speak his mind all of the time.”

“Yes, But I- Whatever.” He sat on the broken chair with a huff.

“There’s a lot everyone needs to work on, myself included. Do not mistake faults for arrogance.” Nicole thought about what she said and thought to try something that she was very uncomfortable with. The whole time, Red seemed to have been silent and Frisk seemed uncertain, but not worried. Nicole slowly scooted her way near Red; it was so slow that it took about 5 minutes what usually would take like 4 or five steps. He watched her, a touch of curiosity on his expression. As the the other three talked… screamed… a little bit of both at each other Nicole took the opportunity to talk to Red.

“Hi… Nicole I am… I mean I am Nicole…”

“heh... heya there.” He seemed curious, watchful, but nothing else beyond that. Like she was something he’d never seen before... or ... perhaps something he recognized.

“Umm… I… Weew… I can do this…”

“hmm... why don’t we go out to the garden for a bit?” Nicole nodded as she glanced towards to Aria, who was talking to Edge, and followed him. He led her to the patio doors and held the door open, gesturing for her to go ahead.

“Thanks, this garden is beautiful by the way.”

“thanks.” 

“I am such… no… Okay… deep breath.” Nicole muttered to herself.

“Umm… so tell me about yourself.”  _ Epic fail you couldn’t do a flirt even if he gave you so much space. Come on! You can do this! Mention something! Do the classic flirt! Although it won’t work because we are inside… just don’t say something… we will regret. _

“eh, not much to tell honestly. i have a night shift as a guard. when i’m not doin’ that or helpin’ the kid, i’m out here. watching the stars or even just plucking at weeds.”

“I have a garden myself at home. I tend to grow tomatoes and other vegetables. It is calming. They don’t judge you and they can listen to you complain for hours on end and don’t yell back. I was going to try to do a flirt but to be honest… I don’t have much experience. All I can think of are the really cringe worthy ones like ‘is it hot in here or is it just you’ or ‘I love your outfit but it would look better on my bedroom floor’. Shit, now I think of a cute one… ‘I wish that I can rearrange the alphabet so U and I can be together.’ ” Nicole laughed at that one as she looked up in the sky and looked at the stars. It was a momentary thought about her family before she pushed it away.  He chuckles a little.

“those aren’t all bad for someone without much experience.”

“Really? I t-thought they were pretty cheesy myself. I mean I heard them on TV once or twice…” Nicole smiled but had a small flush a little proud of herself as she had did what she achieved.

“well, pretty sure i’m the king of cheesy stuff.”

“Nah, I am pretty sure there is probably a universe where that Sans is the king of cheese.” Nicole joked.

“hmmm, i dunno, i think your theory has a few holes in it.”

“Pfffttt… I cheddar at the thought of being wrong.” She felt relaxed for the first time all day. Nicole sat on the bench and pat a spot next to her for Red to sit next to her. It wasn’t that she didn’t like guys but when it came to more intimate things it made her nervous and more angsty. It took her years after the incident to even get to the point where she would even associate with boys and a couple more to even start properly talking with them. College and work forced her to open up more to guys as she really didn’t have a choice and it helped her realize that not all men are bad just the one that hurt her was. Still, even armed with that knowledge dating was scary to her as she feared what road it might take her. He had chuckled at her words and took the spot she offered.

“so exactly how did you come to be in the presence of that little chaos?” 

“You mean Aria?”

“and the rest, but sure.” 

“And the rest?”

“i wouldn’t call her household exactly silent.” 

“Pffttt no. I guess not but it is nice. Most have been kind to me. As you know I am not from here. In my world… I… well have some inner demons I am facing. It involves a dark past and it followed me my whole life. I write to escape and one day I found out about Undertale and loved the premise and started to write about it before I even played it. In fact I wrote about it for six months before even watching a video about it but by then I read enough to know about Undertale… but anyways met Aria on DA, we began to write together and that is how we met. She pulled me through my dreams I think...” 


	12. Chapter 12

She didn’t want to share her dark history with him, at least not yet. Was that wrong to hold back, why? She tends to either open up too much or too little. Nicole wished she had a way to control herself so that she can say things just the right time with the right amount of content.

“I ranted again, didn’t I?”

“tells me a lot though. more than you’d think. i can tell things, just by watchin’... you’re nervous, maybe scared of some things... but you’re honest. you have a few scars and they include being close to others. at least those whom you don’t know well enough to trust.” 

“You can really see all that…”

“comes from spending my time just watching others... waiting for signs i’m going to be jumped... that they’re planning an ambush or just walk up to me and try and stick a knife in my ribs.”

“I will be honest I haven’t had to deal with worrying about getting stabbed but… you are right I fear getting too close. I am going to tell you something that most likely you will never see me the same way. I am used to it but, you should know that first.”

“so... what... you’re a red soul now?” 

“Pffttt… What? What do you mean?” That caught her off guard and she gave him a confused look.

“didn’t she tell you about resets sweetheart?” 

“Yeah, I know about red souls.”

“that’s... what worries me. it’s the one single worst thing in the world.”

“Ahh… I mean when I say look at me differently is one you will either feel pity or just don’t want to be around me any more.”

“ya know, there’s a third option there too.”

“I hope for the third… I rarely see it though.”

“acceptance ain’t never easy. and whatever this is... well... it left a pretty big scar.”

“It did. I was raped by a former friend of mine. He was a year older than me and we went to school together. I liked him and I had a crush on him… he knew it, and… well I said no and I screamed it, but… the town thought I was just being bitter and thought I consented to it. I then saw the looks.” He was silent a moment before a hollow chuckle seemed to come out.

“ya know, not sure which is worse... people thinking you were just bitter over it, or havin’ others think you deserve it.”

“Both. They both just suck. I can’t take it.” He nodded a little, seeming lost in thought.

“there was a time i couldn’t either... i think the kid reset a full two weeks to pull me back.”

“I often wished… I mean wonder because you can’t change the past but you can change the future…” She said in a sarcastic sing song voice, mocking her therapist a little.

“yeah... i know that feeling. and there’s a lot i regret, and that’s just the start of it. frisk is... something else, ya know?”

“You are in love with her?”

“heh, nah... but i can’t help but wonder why they came back, because... “

“Because we all deserve a second chance. This is mine. I left my hell hole…”

“i dunno about that... it wasn’t just a second chance, and you know... we didn’t leave the underground like the others, frisk saved us by going to death itself... and then somehow coming back again... all the others... they were freed by the six souls and the prince.”

“I don’t know but if I were you I would ask. They probably would tell you.”

“i don’t think you understand... you said you got into undertale right? meaning, you know how it ends.”

“Yeah, yes… “

“ours didn’t end that way. i killed that weed myself.”

“Yes, I understand that so far.”

“they gave up their soul so we could be free... i never expected to see them again, and i didn’t really think that we really deserved it anyway... back then, we weren’t just monsters in form... but in every sort of way you can imagine that word means.” Nicole took his hand gently and squeezed it. He glanced over, a little surprised.

“I still think there is good and that redemption is easier said than done but… I think Frisk somehow overcame death because she believed in you and your brother and everyone here. I often have to remind myself that despite how many bad things happened that a new dawn is just around the corner which means I get a chance to start a new. You can take this opportunity and squander it or embrace it. It is your choice.” Nicole felt she may have ranted again and released his hand quickly settling her hands on her lap. _Don’t preach. You don’t know his pain. Don’t try to tell someone how they are supposed to feel._

“you could be right.” He says after a moment.

“I am just guessing. I shouldn’t presume. I read about some of your stories, just a couple.” Nicole admitted. 

“I thought for sure you would be a lot more flirty then this. I am… surprised I mean in a good way. Aria even warned me a little.”

“eh, she likes to tease me about it honestly. i was kinda a flirt in the underground out of desperation... but that only happened in the last few timelines. i was trying to keep the kid from seeing asgore, knowing what would happen.”

“I can understand that. Okay, since you are the cheese champ. I got to see the best flirt you got. I am curious now.” Nicole looked at him with a smirk.

“hmmmm. i think my best one is.. a little too much for a first date.”

“First date? First date!?” Nicole asked curiously. Was she on a date and didn’t even know it? Romantic scenery, light talking, getting to know one another. She was on a date… was she that blind?

“Wait… does that mean there is a second then? Or is that the flirt? I mean if you want, I mean this has been a lot of fun except the whole telling you my past and stuff and I- I am now ranting again. I need to stop.” He gently takes one hand, then squeezed just as light.

“relax, that was the joke... yes, not my very best, but one of.”

“Oh... I mean, haha… yes…” Nicole’s face was redder than a tomato.

“now that’s cute.”

“W-What is?”

“you. you’re giving my roses a run for their g.”

“N-now that… is what I e-expected from the king of the f-flirts.” She smiled. He laughs a little.

“oh no... i don’t have _that_ title, that belongs to... someone else.”

“Lust? I am avoiding him if possible.”

“don’t blame ya. most do... but don’t think that his flirts is all there is to ‘im. all of us sanses got our layers... there’s always a top one, a middle... and then the deep dark secrets buried underneath it all that usually are the result of the middle.”

“So don’t date any of you guys. Is that what I am hearing?” Nicole teased a little.

“that’s not what i’m sayin’ ... wait, you weren’t serious were you?”

“Nope! Fooled ya.” Nicole smiled.

“geez, now i see why you’re friends with the black blob in there.”

“Pfffttt… the black blob?”

“that’s pretty much all anyone sees of her.”

“I thought you guys be more creative and think grim reaper or something like that.”

“classic, heh, sure... but nah. she is always shifting things around, so more of a blob.”

“I don’t think she does it on purpose.”

“wanna bet? i’ve seen that one turn into a bird. it’s weird.”

“Most people think I am weird so…”

“pff... between the two of you, you’re the normal one.”

“Ahhh… I get normalcy votes. Nice to be on this side for a change. Seriously though, I don’t think she is bad. She helped me though some tough times and she makes me laugh. I don’t know what she all did in these dimensions… or universes but I am her best friend.” _Why does everyone treat her so poorly? I don’t understand._

“Besides today, of the three worlds I have been and talked with their families. You were the only one that trusted me. Classic, Stretch, Blue, well I guess Blue was up in the air and Chara was kind to me. The point is the two Judges from two different worlds didn’t like me before they even tried to get to know me. Maybe… Aria feels the same way as I do. That she is already hated so… why bother? I know I would stop caring if I had to deal with it all the time. It probably becomes white noise after a while.”

“she didn’t tell ya huh? ... well, i don’t know much about the first event... none of us really remember much about it, but the second time... i barely remember what i was doing at the time, honestly... but i remember getting a call from classic. he sounded... almost panicked, which isn’t something you expect to hear from a skeleton who’s spent pretty much eternity going through all the timelines and the routes.”

“Yeah, is it about Blink? She told me very little about him.”

“no. didn’t come into the picture until recently... within like the last decade or so. no, this happened... within the first couple decades she was here... but, something happened while she was on a mission. something... went wrong. next thing i know i am out my front door because there’s a loud sound... like something huge just slammed into the car next door... i go out and something big did... but all that’s left of that something big is dust and a trident. things were on fire... “

“Asgore?”

“what was left of him, yeah...”

“Chara…”

“i didn’t see chara... they weren’t anywhere i looked but not that i had a chance because i nearly got charred by the one responsible. it wasn’t chara, wasn’t frisk. it was her... those stupid eye lights, piercing out of the darkness of the hood like dark purple black holes... for a moment. seeing her just stare... i froze.” Nicole made a face unsure what to really say. A part of her wanted to say it was impossible for her friend to do this but… Aria did mention something about being on the wrong side for awhile.

“i watched her turn to me... and then it began. the world began to peel away like some sort of reverse horror... leaving white beneath it all... everything just began to disappear, fade away with every step... and i just stood there. watching... and then, a portal appeared beneath me. and that was the last time i saw this world during that time.”

“Oh thank god…” Nicole was wrapped up in the story and found herself genuinely relieved.

“it wasn’t the last time i saw her though... a few months later Inky, Raven... Justice and about maybe twenty others were gathered in the one place she hadn’t gone to yet... i don’t remember the name of the au, but... we were all that was left. and it was bad... inky was out of sorts... ya know?”

“Yeah, he loves her deeply.”

“i didn’t talk to the guy myself, but dream and some others did... he was kinda the unofficial leader with classic... i remember he went to get some sleep under a tree in the place we were at... and five minutes later it happened... that s- “ He paused, seeming to rethink what he was going to say.

“she... took him, right from under our noses. like a shadow.”

“It is okay. I understand. I mean… stop talking Nicole, go ahead…”

“it’s fine... thanks for understanding. it’s... still one of the most frustrating things that just kinda lingers... because he was one of the strongest of us there, out of everyone there. me... classic... dream... and inky... we were the strongest. everyone else was just... but it wasn’t like we could be picky, losing him then was disheartening... but even worse was that not long after, they came back... and he attacked us. it was like watching error... but without the strings... i wanted to snap her neck.”

“That would be horrific. Not only your friend attacking you but unable to convince them out of their situation…”

“yeah... and we tried. with them both, but she’d... she’d brainwashed him somehow... i don’t know. but talking wasn’t enough, the last thing i remember was seeing a dark shadow... that was it.”

“You dusted?”

“.... yeah.”

“But… how can you be here? How can anyone be here? Did she reset the universes?”

“no... no amount of determination could reset an entire multiverse, and she’d destroyed the kids first anyway in every world she wrecked to keep them from attempting resetting... erasing them from the world completely. at least... that’s what she told me.”

“I am trying so hard not to get sick to my stomach.”

“i don’t blame you one bit... but that is what happened. we... don’t know how she changed after that incident, how she brought everything back... well, maybe a handful of us might know, but those who do... aren’t talking.”

“I guess so…” Nicole didn’t know how to feel.

“we kinda just call the this period of time “shadow’s thoughts” and leave it at that. no one wants to really think about it.”

“Is that why everyone doesn’t trust me?”

“no, that’s why no one trusts her.”

“I am guilty by association?”

“to some, maybe... others... maybe it’s because they can see that you’re like her, a creator... but to me, it makes no difference. i wasn’t much better than her once upon a timeline... if maybe on a smaller scale.” Nicole smirked a little.

“Trouble maker is a very light term for you.”

“that what she called me huh? i guess in comparison... that might be true.”

“Nope, that is what I called you when I read some of your tales.”

“i see, well i have been known to still be onry... every now and then. but, i’m a far cry now from the... thing i was when frisk first found us.” Nicole shifted a little looking nervous before she began to speak.

“Ummm… I was wondering if you were serious about that date-“

“SANS! WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO! ARIA IS TRYING TO GET THE- OH!” Papyrus was at the doorway crossing his arms.

“just stoppin’ ta smell the flowers.”

“Yep, no-“ Nicole should have known better as Papyrus interrupted again.

“REALLY? You Trying To Get Into Someone Else’s Pants Already. Can’t You Control Yourself? Aria Your Crazy Ass Friend Is Here.”

“She’s not crazy Edge.” Comes the call. Red slips a hand into his pocket and retrieves his phone. He fiddles with it a moment before he holds it out to her, the screen he’d pulled up would allow her to quickly put in a phone number. A small smile crosses Nicole’s face as she quickly put her number into the phone and hands it back.

“Geez, I Thought You Wouldn’t Be Such A Dumb Fuck Than To Try To Date A Creat-" Aria clamps a hand over his mouth before he can finish.

“Shut the fuck up.” She hisses softly at him; she was not about to let Edge ruin this. He mumbled against her hand as Nicole wasn’t sure what to say.

“I think this is our cue to go. I h-hope to hear from you s-soon.” Red nods. Nicole got up and took a couple steps forward before she rushed back and kissed his cheek. He stared at her, a little flushed at the gesture.

“The first date was really nice. I can’t wait for our second.” Nicole left on that note. Leaving a speechless skeleton in her wake. Aria, meanwhile, had tugged Edge away from the door.

“Bitch, Really!” His words earned him a sharp rap on the skull.

“I Am Protecting Him.”

“She doesn’t even know what the fuck she’s doing, she isn’t dangerous.”

“She Will Be… You Know It.”

“Oh... right... just like FRISK was dangerous right? Despite the fact that you and your brother literally tore that kid to pieces... “ 

“It Was To Protect-“

“Uh huh... sure, you keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better but you and I BOTH know what you did to that kid was beyond sick and wrong because they never did anything back.”

“If You Think We Are So Bad Than Why Do You Keep Coming Back?”

“Because I’m helping ya you numb-skull. Haven’t you figured that out by now? Sure my methods are unorthodox, but they work.” 

“By Letting My Brother Think That Some Broad Is Going To Love Him After Learning His Past.”

“Oh, I don’t know... considering the SHIT you put him through... I think he deserves a chance to try and make himself happy. Don’t forget... I know EVERY sin you’ve committed. Even that ONE that would make my friend probably puke all over your shoes if she ever learned just what sort of a sick mind you had back then.”

“Shut The Fuck Up… You Know What It Was Like… The Hell.”

“Yes, I do... but I don’t think even the kid knows about this... because you don’t have the guts... in any sense of the word... to admit to that sin you committed.”

“Most Don’t And Will Never. So Kindly Take Your Friend And Fuck Off Will You.” Nicole walked into the room.

“Let’s get one thing straight.” Aria shoved the taller skeleton to the wall and glared up at him, hissing softly to him.

“I don’t give two fucks what you think about me. However, you are not to fuck this up. You hear me? Because if I even get a hint you’ve interfered with this I’ll make sure that sins that give you nightmares will be the least of your worries.”

“Fucking Hell… Fine Deal… Geez… You Have Terrible Breath…”

“Oh please, like yours is any better.” She let up and walked away from the other.

“Bye Edge…” Nicole says before chasing after Aria.

“Cya Frisk. Nice to meet you.”

“Bye Nicole! It was nice meeting you!” The child smiled happily, waving to them both.

“Bye Frisk! Take care!” Aria calls over her shoulder before leaving out the door.

“Aria! You won’t believe what I did!” Nicole was so proud of herself.

“You mean besides having a nice chat with Red?” 

“Ummm… yes. I kissed him on the cheek… and possibly going on a date.”

“Oh? Well then congratulations on scoring with bachelor number one.” 

“Pfffttt… I thought he was going to be a lot worse than he was… I mean flirty wise but… he is really sweet and he didn’t give me that weird sad look when I told him the truth.”

“Well, he kinda knows what that kind of thing was like... that’s kinda why I thought he might be better than the previous two.”

“He was raped?”

“mmhmm.”

“By who?” Nicole asked, curious and feeling a little bit angry.

“... a very sick minded control freak.”


	13. Chapter 13

“That mother fucker.” Nicole turned back and went to the house slamming her hand on the door. Aria grabbed her soul and pulled her back before she could actually get too far

“No… no… that is something I can…”

“Hold your horses little lady... we aren’t done talking first.”

“He raped him. He shouldn’t be allowed near him. How could Sans…”

“Nikki!” Nicole snapped out of it as she glanced at the ground.

“Calm down.”

“That is how he knew I was raped.”

“Yeah, he probably did. Look, it’s complicated, okay? And just storming in there and bringing up something the kid doesn’t know isn’t going to go well.”

“I-I couldn’t do much about my c-case the guy went to jail but now is…”

“I know, look. Wait until Red contacts you and you talk to him about it but don’t storm in there when you don’t have any pull because they’re both trained killers... what do you THINK is going to happen if you charge in like a knight without a sword and shield?”

“... I wasn’t thinking.”

“Which is why I pulled you back. Look, I know you have issues with this, don’t think I have let him off easy because I’ve known for a while.”

“Was this… a constant thing…” Nicole felt gross just asking this.

“No. Fortunately, but it really messed Red up.”

“Please tell me it was because of the heat.”

“I don’t know. I didn’t exactly go back in time to find out because... I don’t think I have THAT much self control over my own anger at this kinda shit.”

“I understand.”

“I only have so much control and yeah... I’ve been hanging this shit over his head since I found out about it. As long as the kid doesn’t know about it... as long as no one else does... He’s hanging himself when I’m around.” Aria opened a portal letting Nicole in first and she followed closely afterwards.

“I see. I won’t say anything to Edge. I also won’t push Red either to tell me his story or mention anything. He didn’t push me… so I won’t push him. I don’t know if he is my soulmate but I can relate to him quite a bit. I just don’t know yet. I am proud of myself for at least putting myself out there.”

“That took some guts. You did good.” Aria smiled. 

“Thank you. The only thing that concerns me is that… I don’t like how they talk about you. They seem to fear you. It seems I know a different Aria then they do.” 

“Hmmm, well Red doesn’t fear so much as respect me. It’s his younger brother who does. Then again, he has reason to.”

“I guess. I just don’t want to be stuck in a situation where I would have to pick a side. That is the last thing I want to do.” Nicole sat down on the couch and realized something.

“Oh shit… I forgot to get his number. He has mine but I don’t have his.” Her phone vibrated and Aria just smirked at that. She knew Red and like every other Sans... he’d be the first to contact.

  
  


Red: heya.

Nicole looked at her phone and was surprised to see his name there. 

“Smartass hacked your phone.” Aria says as she points to the name.

“He’s definitely interested.” She was entirely amused.

“He did that? I wish I was that smart. I wonder what name he gave me.” Nicole texted back to Red.

Nikki: Hey back. 

Red: hope she isn’t workin’ ya too hard. 

“Are you working me too hard Aria?” Nicole teased. 

“Pff, technically we’ve barely started training. So at this point, no, but he WOULD say that.”

Nikki: We are lounging on the couch right now… so … we should be training but we haven’t yet. Have you seen her couch? It is like MASSIVE!

Nicole got up from the couch and took a picture of it and sent it to Red.

Nikki: You can have several monsters sleep here and never have to worry about anyone falling off. 

Red: pfff.. tell that to justice... he’s fallen off.

Aria laughs when she sees the reply.

“Do you want to do a group selfie Aria? I never done that with a friend before… well long time ago… but-”

“Sure, and Red is right... Justice DID fall off while sleeping here... he was like... six. He decided he’d drop near the edge and then ten minutes later I hear a thud and he’s LITERALLY dropped off the edge.”

“Pfffttt… oh the poor thing.” 

“It was hilarious, though he was kinda mad at the time. He gets embarrassed by it if you mention it.” 

“Well, you would be too if you woke up from your nap that way.” Nicole laughed.

“Yes... especially on a couch this large.” She chuckles.

“Okay, let’s try this.” Nicole brought her face close to Aria and held the phone away from her smiling towards the camera. She took the photo but failed to switch the camera towards her so it ended up sending a photo of the ceiling instead.

“Um…. want to try that again?” With a quick adjustment Nicole sent a cute picture of Aria and her smiling at the camera. Aria had simply been amused and had posed for the second photo.

“Do you think he will like it? Do you think it was too forward? It was too forward… I shouldn’t have sent that… He will think I want too much and then try something and- breath…” 

On the flip side Red was sitting in the living room with his cell, he just got done sending the second message when Edge walked in.

“Who In The Hell You Texting? It Better Be A Client.” Edge looked agitated as he thought of Aria’s words.

“or what? ya ain’t my parent boss.” 

“Or WHAT?!...” Red’s phone beeped with a new message. 

“Humans … Those Humans Are Nothing But Trouble.” 

“that’s what ya said about the kid years ago too boss.” Red chuckles.

“These Humans Though Can Control Way More Than Just Time.” 

“yeah, i know, but that don’t mean they’re more trouble... i mean, yeah... they’re creators and aria has been a pain in your non-existent ass, but she’s not doing anything to you over it. despite knowing about that time... she’s never done anything against you... or me for that matter, over the issue. that should say somethin’ shouldn’t it?”

“Yeah… Just Don’t Get Too Close. Humans Can Be Fickle. I Am Going To Do Something Productive With My Time. I Suggest You Do The Same For Fuck’s Sake.” 

Red only rolled his eye lights, how often had he heard that line? He sent the text he’d been working on during his brother’s little rant.

Red: cute. is that the couch you were telling me about?

Nikki: Yep! It is so comfy!

Red: yeah it is. made me feel like a babybones the one time i was sitting on it.

Nikki: By the way how smart are you to be able to do stuff to my phone without me noticing? Although, at this point I think my tech savvy is not savvy any more… I am trying to figure out several things. Like how do we even date? Will it be a cyber date or do I go to your place? 

Red: what’s a cyber date?

Nikki: It is when we do it on the phone.

Nikki: I mean the date. Not THAT… 

“So, tell me what is the first thing we should be lea-” Nicole’s stomach growled as they haven’t had supper and they had been running around dealing with all the craziness that had been thrown at them.

“Pfff... let’s get some food first. Then you can re-ask that question.”

“Who knew talking to skellies would make me so hungry?”

“What are you hungry for?”

“Food. Is Justice, Inky, Mika and Naastoe joining us?” 

“Funny, and not right now. They’re doing their own thing and Mika is off training. We keep different schedules some days.”

“That has to be hard, not seeing your kids.” 

“Not as hard as you’d think. I trust them to be okay. I’ve done everything I can to make sure they have rich lives and can protect themselves and handle any situation that might come up.” 

“I am getting nervous. I sent Red a bad text and he hasn’t replied. Do you think I fucked up royally?” 

“Let me see.” Nicole showed the text with the cyber date and how she replied. Aria chuckles.

“Heh... no... knowing his sense of humor he’s probably literally rolling on the floor in laughter.”

“That is a relief. I thought that I really screwed up.”

  
  


Red: *snickers* omg... that was good.

Nicole read the text sighing in relief.

Red: you keep this up i might die of laughter.

Nikki: Yep, don’t. Cause then who will I make a fool in front of then?

Red: someone as sweet as you would find someone. i ain’t the only bonely guy in the multiverses.

Nicole stared at the text for a while as she pondered that statement. She heard similar statements before and even reading it from Red the statement sounds nice but in reality was a lot harder to achieve. Nicole cheated and looked up some flirts online before texting him back. 

Nikki: Back at you. I bet you can’t keep off the ladies. You can flirt your way into anyone’s soul. 

“Is Pizza okay? I want to try to summon one… ONE… hopefully not in a million pieces but ONE whole…. Pizza…” 

“Heh, why don’t I get the pizza while you flirt with Red.” 

“Is it that bad?” 

“No, but you’re clearly distracted.” 

Red: you have a lot more faith in my abilities than anyone i know.

“Sorta… I like this feeling though. That goofy stomach feeling.” 

Nikki: I understand that feeling oh too well.

“You’re crushing on him.” Nicole almost dropped her phone as she flushed deeply.

“I-I am n-not.” 

“Heh... your face says it all miss cherry.” Aria teases gently while she draws up a pizza on the counter she’s leaning on with her finger, literally. 

“I don’t even know how we can make this work even if… and if he wants this too.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we are from different universes. I mean I heard the phrase men are from mars and so on and so forth.” 

“Yeah, you are, but ya know... there’s a few constants in every multiverse... regardless of what alpha world they’re tied in. One of those constants... is how males will always circle around a female they find attractive.” 

“C-circle? Like h-hunt?” 

“No... like courtship silly.” 

“Oh, Oh yeah… I knew that…” Nicole eyed the pizza.

“Pff... you need to read more renaissance inspired novels. The phrase “circle around” actually is a reference to the may pole. Please tell me you at least know about that.” She sketched in details into the drawing for the toppings and such before drawing back as her power brought the thing to life, making it a freshly baked pizza on a large plate. 

“Uhhh… now I do.” 

Red: really? can’t imagine why. or maybe all the ones you met are just that shallow... which is lucky for me and not for them.

Nikki: Pfff… Well… actually yeah. 

Red: guess they were out of their depth... this is the adult end of the pool ;) 

Nikki: They need a life saver… okay that was lame… 

“AH SHIT… I didn’t mean to send that…” Nicole stood up as she yelled at the phone like it should have known better as the bitty Blue yelled back.

“LANGUAGE!” 

Nikki: So… umm… you still want to go on a date with me?

Red: of course. there’s a lotta dates to choose from ya know.

Nikki: Pffftt… well the calendar is the most popular person I know. They have all the dates…

Red: it’s a wonder they have any time to themselves. considering they have dates 365 days a year.

Nikki: Someone with my sense of stupid humor. It is so nice to just joke around. 

Nicole was in her own little world as she stared at the phone smiling. Aria chuckled inwardly as she set a plate of pizza next to her friend, it was nice to see really. Although, she wondered how far this would go. What were the odds that Nicole would just find someone who fit perfectly so fast? Not exactly that great... Well, she’d help her friend along, no matter what came. After all, this was her time to shine. 


	14. Chapter 14

Red: well, i wouldn’t say stupid... but yeah, it is nice.

Nikki: Okay our sense of humor is better than others. How about that? 

Red: i like the sound of that... but not as much as the sound of your laughter.

Nikki: My laugh? Pfff… I sound so dorkish when I laugh and when I really get to laughing I sometimes snort. How unattractive is that?

Nicole couldn’t believe the stuff she was sharing with him.  _ I shouldn’t have sent that too… what are you trying to sabotage this thing? I tend to ruin everything so why not this? _

Red: i think it’s cute.

“It is?” Nicole asked out loud. While Nicole was typing away, Aria was munching on a slice of pizza.

Nikki: Aria said guys who are interested in girls they like circle them. Is that what you are doing by not answering my date question? 

Red: well, i don’t know the answer to your question about the date just yet. gotta check the schedule first. which is a little hard when a munchkin is sittin’ on top of me. we’ve been watching a movie the last half hour and i’ve seen this one so i wasn’t too into it.

Nikki: Ahh..

_ I thought Frisk was a teenager. Why are they sitting on top of him? Stop it… you are thinking too hard about this. Not everyone is like Nick.  _

Red: anyway, what’s this about circling again? is that a human thing?

Nikki: I guess it means something with a human tradition of dancing around the Maypole.

Red: really? huh... i knew about the tradition, but nothin’ about the sayin’ being linked ta it.

Nikki: I didn’t know either until Aria told me a little bit ago. I am surprised you would let Frisk sit on you. 

_ Shit! Can’t keep my own fingers from being stupid now. Now to wait and hear that it is not any of my business what he does. That I am probing too much that I am asking too many questions. Stupid fears... _

Red: pff... nah... it ain’t the kid. they’re too big for that now. it’s my brother’s cat.

Nikki: Oh my god … I was jealous over a 

Nicole deleted the text before sending and started over again.

Nikki: Well you can at least brag you got some pussy.

“Heh.. you are jealous over a cat... nice.” 

“Shush… I recovered… I think…” 

Red stared at the text, a flush coming to his face.  _ so that’s how ya wanna play this out huh? heh... okay... i’m game... _

Red: eh... not as nice as probably the one i’ll be dreamin’ of tonight. ;)

Nicole flushed at that as she quickly thought of a comeback.

Nikki: Here I thought only lonely ladies dreamt of cats.

Aria didn’t see the text but she saw the flush.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting into a flirt war with him now.” 

“Shh… I am in a battle.” Aria chuckles.

“He can’t hear me... and besides... you should probably know he’s only second worst next to Lust in this...” 

“Then I will be prepared for the worst of the worst because he sent one bad text…” 

Red: there’s only one sweet thing i’ll be dreaming about.

Nikki: Ice cream? 

Red: nice cream over hot skin is a very tantalizing image ya know... 

“Pff... just saying you’re playing with fire here.” 

“I know… but… it is kind of a thrill I’d never thought I have.” 

“Hmmm, I suppose.”

Nikki: nice cream on a sunburn would cool it down… but I wouldn’t be tempted to eat it though.

Red: you really know how to heat things up. 

Nikki: It is called an oven. X3

Red: really? Hmmm, didn’t know that’s what you called it... well, aside from the other name too.

Nikki: Voldermort? You know it is just a book you can call him by his name. 

Red: . . . uh, i think you lost me. and even the kid doesn’t know what you mean by that.

Nikki: Harry Potter but… I will give you one back. My heart is thumping so hard it feels like it might come out of my chest any moment. 

Red stared at the phone with a bit of a smile before thinking of a reply.

Red: i haven’t even gotten started yet... 

Nikki: Thought you were going to say and that is not the only thing hard. 

Red: pff, kid just gave me a weird look. gotta remember they’re in the room. i can’t speak entirely freely here... but you know what they say about closed doors.

Nikki: Yeah, shouldn’t do that in front of the kid. That is a lawsuit bound to happen.

Red: you’re certainly making it hard to keep my head on my shoulders.

Nikki: Speaking of heads… 

Red: ? 

Nikki: I lost mine for a moment just thinking of you. Pffttt internet is AMAZING… 

Red: pff... i’m sure you’ll find it with aria around to help.

Nikki: No more dirty puns? Did I outwit the witted?

Red: nope... just thinking that at least if you lost your head you don’t have to go to helen hunt for it... 

Nikki: You know Helen Hunt but you don’t know Harry Potter? Pffftt… you are funny. 

“What’s funny this time?” 

“He doesn’t know Harry Potter but he knows Helen Hunt. What is with that?” 

“Huh? I don’t think he knows either the book or the actress... what did he say?” 

“He said I don’t have to go to Helen Hunt for it.” Aria blinks then cracks up.

“O-oh my gawd Nikki... you m-missed the joke!” 

“What? Really? … Where…” 

“The name Helen Hunt is very close to the phrase “hell and hunt” so try reading what he said with that in mind.” 

“Geez… now I have to top it with the ultimate dirty pun…”

“Pfff... good luck!” 

Nikki: Here I thought it would be between your legs. 

“Easy as pie.” 

Red: didn’t know you were into that kinda thing... but sure. ;) 

Nikki: Pffftt… Did I accidentally … wow… you win this round.

Red: does that mean i get a couple of soft pillows tonight? 

Nikki: Sorry mine are ‘dirty’ 

Red: i got a solution for that.

Nikki: Pffftt… I am not climbing into a washing machine… I hate tight spaces. 

Red: nah... that’s what showers are for. or if you prefer... i can do it myself... 

Nicole felt a little lightheaded and thought it was time to back off from the conversation. Aria seemed to just be watching the different emotions play along her friend’s features. It was interesting, to say the least.

“Don’t forget your pizza.” 

“Pizza right…” Nicole set the phone down and tried not to look at the phone. Aria snickered.

“You can’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“I know you warned me. I am worse than a kid who was told not to play with matches.” 

“Yeah... but lucky for you messin’ with Red isn’t like messin’ with fire.” 

“But… we might end up hurting each other.” 

“Hate to break it to you, but in relationships... even the ones that work out... that’s a given.” 

“I shouldn’t flirt like this. This is wrong.” 

“what makes you say something like that?” Inky was leaning on the counter now, a piece of pizza in hand. He’d walked in a few minutes ago and had just been eating the slice as they were talking.

“EEEK!!!” Nicole didn’t even notice that he came in. 

“Pff... okay Nicole, he’s not going to bite... well, not you anyway.” 

“hey!” Aria chuckles a little.

“Umm… well… ummm… I-I am flirting with Red. It is a l-little bit dirty… but a part of me… a lot of me… never had someone flirt with me like this. Well I mean they have but I usually have like no attraction to them at all. Anyway, I know I need to stop myself because this is what I do. I set up my expectations and either I fail miserably in the relationship or the guy does. He already knows my dirty secret and he hasn’t run away yet but would he be upset if… he expects something that maybe I won’t be able to do it? I am rambling ain’t I?” 

“hmmm, a little maybe. but maybe that’s because you just need to talk it out?” 

“Talk it out… gotcha…”

Nikki: How can I meet you? I want to talk to you in person.

Red: when i get some time i’ll come get ya.

Nikki:... You are not pulling me along right?

Red: eh, maybe pull ya to another world, but not in any other sense.

Nikki: Red, … Sans… I am being serious.

Red: so am i.

Nikki: Okay, I am …

“I am totally going to ruin this relationship in less than a day.” Nicole flopped her head against the table. 

“Oh don’t say that, you barely know the guy.” 

“yeah, give it some time.”

“He said that he would fetch me.” 

“Well, he does know where you’re at and he has been here before so it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch of his machine to manage it.” 

“Machine?” 

“He is a Sans.” Inky chuckles in amusement.

“Yeah… that makes sense. Inky you think like a Sans. Right?” 

“hmm? uh... well, not really, but then again... i don’t really have a soul the way they do.”

“I wouldn't have known that.” 

“It’s a long story Nikki.” 

“I understand. Still, you act like you do have one.” 

“i do. but i didn’t know i did for the longest time... Aria figured it out.” 

“That is what I want… where I can contribute, the other person can contribute… and just be happy. I mean perfection is never going to happen…” The two glanced at one another. They knew that better than anyone... they’d definitely been through some major shit that should have torn them apart... but, it hadn’t.

“I just don’t want to be worse off than I started off.” Nicole looked at the cell before texting back.

Nikki: I am sorry I am just scared, not of you but my problems with relationships.

Red: it’s fine. no need to rush into this anyway. ya can always tell me if things go too fast ya know.

Nikki: That is the problem. I am at odds with myself. A part of me wishes that you were here so I can … kiss you for real… and another part of me is like run the fuck away. You are going to ruin everything. You are not worthy of his time. 

Red: hmmm, i think i can decide that last part for myself. we’ll figure it out as we go.

Nikki: Okay, goodnight Red.

Red: g’night sweetheart.

Nicole slid the phone on the table just feeling exhausted as she went through the spectrum of emotions. 

“Maybe you should eat and go to bed. It’s been a long day.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you guys for helping me. I am not good at this but… maybe that is a good thing.” Nicole said, taking a slice and started to eat it. She ate the whole slice within a couple of moments and devoured a second and third in a couple of minutes. Stress eating through her problems before the pizza was gone.

“I… will be going to bed. Goodnight Aria and Inky.” Without waiting for a reply Nicole headed to her room, leaving her cell on the table and went to bed.

“think she’ll be okay?” Aria sighs a little.

“She’s scarred. Badly. It will take time and... even if nothing comes of being with Red... I think they’ll be good for each other. Even if they only end as friends.” 

The next day Nicole got up and looked for her phone instinctively but remembered it was in the dining room. She sighed as she got up and went to the bathroom to clean up and looked at herself in the mirror. Sometimes, all she could see were the things wrong with her and that is it. She summoned a simple hoodie and jeans to wear. She pulled the hoodie up and made her way to the table, grabbing the cell, expecting to see the worst as that is all she thought of last night. 

“You remind me of myself you know.” Aria says after a moment, there’s a cup in her hands, but it’s not coffee. 

“No way. You are so cool and collected… I am a mess.” 

“I’ve also been here about 40 years... been killed... and resurrected at least three times. had kids to raise, friends who needed help only i could give. Fought countless battles... destroyed lives in numbers so high that no one can pronounce them and my LV is literally an infinity symbol now... and, I've loved... and lost... I've been here, it seems, for a lifetime. You... you’re just starting.” 

“So I am rushing everything.”

“I didn’t say that.” 

“But I think he did without saying it.”

“Doubtful, unlike most of the other Judges... Red is more straightforward; he has his secrets, but he’ll tell you to butt out before he makes something up or tries to mince words. At least... this version is that way.”

“I asked if we can talk in person yesterday he said he couldn’t and I asked him about the date and he said he will pick me up when he is not working, and we will play it by ear. I don’t know how I am supposed to take that. I mean I know he is a flirt…”

“Try taking it at face value. As for being a flirt, as I recall you started it. I warned you of the consequences but you decided to play the game and he responded as I knew he would.” 

“I know. I know and stupid emotions got involved not just making me… that.” Nicole wasn’t going to say horny because she felt it would be rude.

“Emotions are part of having a soul. Without a soul, you have no emotions. You feel nothing, that you feel that with him is just natural. Especially since you actually like him.”

“I can’t like a person that soon. It is just hormones.” That was the logical side of her.

“Yes, it is hormones, but not necessarily the ones you’re thinking. Regardless of how intelligent humans have become since we first walked into life as sentient beings, we are still animals. We are still, like every other animal, wired with the instincts to yearn after a mate, to want to reproduce, to ensure the survival of ourselves and those we have close bonds with.”

“Stupid bodies. I already have cramps with my periods, can we not have guilty thoughts about a skeleton.”

“I have something for that actually.” Aria put one hand into the robes.

“A lobotomy?” 

“No, nothing so extreme. Now which pocket did I... Oh... there it is.” She pulled her hand back out. What she had was a small blue ball of what looked like candy with the fact it was wrapped up in translucent plastic.

“Ummm… if I take the pill I go to the Matrix?”

“Cute. Alphys made these for me when I was a human. It helps temper hormones and suppresses cramps.” She held it out to Nicole.

“That is amazing.” Nicole took the blue candy and unwraps it before she put it in her mouth. The taste was mildly sweet, and, as one might expect, tasted like blueberries.

“Ahhh… that helps. Now I can control my body a little better. Let’s see. Yep no texts from Red but I am okay with that. In fact, going to text him right now.” Nicole did just that.

Nikki: Sup bro.

Red: eh? isn’t it a little early to be adding me to the family?

Nikki: Pfff… Well that would be awkward… adopting you as my bro… I think adopting 20 plus Sans as brothers I would gain a bad reputation. Today Aria and I are going to go to train and might visit other Sans today. Just so I can get to know them a little better.

Red: i don’t think it would get you a bad one, per say... but be careful... they might just adopt you before you even adopt them. i know how baby blue is. 

Nikki: Is he the one that kills and is all stalking type.

Red: no... that’s- god... how the fuck do you even know yan blue?

Nikki: Aria, and I also browse the internet...

Red: *facepalm* i shoulda known... she’s a walking guide to the freakin’ multiverses. even abyss asks her for advice despite having a literal book on the aus...

Nikki: Ohhh… I should go visit my aus. Undercooked Sans is a professional chef.

Red: uh... you might wanna practice a bit before you put them on the spot like that.

Nicole sighed as she tried to make him a bit jealous but apparently he wasn’t worried or the jealous type she thought he might be. She had no idea... 

Nikki: You are right.

Red: not that i think you’ll need to be able to fight in a place you created but uh... honestly, i think it’d be pretty unnerving meeting the one that gave ya life.. I never have had that chance but i can only imagine their reaction.

Nikki: Well, I could easily fit there as in my au anyone can get there it is leaving and to escape you had to beat Master Chef Asgore who is the best.


	15. Chapter 15

Red: ... i see. welp, i’d be stuck there then.

Nikki: Don't like to cook? Or do you just like to eat?

At Red’s place…

“For Fuck’s Sake Get The Hell Up!”

“Papyrus, he is up. In fact I don’t think he went to bed. He was up when I was up this morning.” Frisk yawned just finished making breakfast.

“What?! Seriously Because Of A Random Broad You Stayed Up All Night For Her?”

“Don’t call her that. She is nice. You should eat some breakfast. You are grumpy when you haven’t eaten.” Red seemed too into the conversation to notice as he was stretched out on the couch. He’d fallen asleep there last night but had been up when his phone had gone off.

Red: more like i can’t cook anything more than hot dogs and hot cats.

Nikki: Pfff… good news I love to cook.

Red: and from that statement i also take it you like hot animals. ;)

Nikki: I am talking to one -_^

Red: woof.

Nikki: Do I need to give you one of the pills Aria gave me? 

Red: what pill?

Nikki: You will think it is stupid.

Red: try me.

Nikki: Fine, I am horny. See stupid. The pill helps make me less that and helps control me a little better.

  
  


“What The Fuck Is Wrong With Him Now?”

“I don’t know. His eyelights just disappeared. Sans… is everything okay?” Frisk waves her hand in front of Sans as Papyrus grabbed the cell from Sans breaking the momentary trance he was under.

“What The Fuck Is Going On?” Red blinks, he had been caught completely off guard. He grabbed the phone back.

“da hell is wrong with you?” 

“You Are Acting Like A Fucking Zombie Over Some Broad You Known For A Half A Moment.”

“shut up.” He growls.

“Guys…” Frisk warns the two. Papyrus pushed up his non-existent sleeves and glared at his brother.

“Just Because She Is A Dumb Creator You Are Going After Her.”

“you have no right to judge! it ain’t your job and it never was! besides, at least she gets me. i even told her a bit about what happened back then and she was a hell of a lot more reasonable than most. so if you don’t like it then fuck off.” He got up at this point, glaring back at his brother.

“Oh So You Told Her About Frisk.”

“no... about  _ that _ ... “ He replies, holding the glare; he still hadn’t told Frisk because he was scared of what the kid might think.

“She Knows?”

“not in detail, but yeah. and i’d bet half the g in my phone that aria probably told her more than i did.”

“She Couldn’t Keep Her Mouth Closed.”

“she doesn’t have reason to when i already opened that little box. she only promised not to tell those who didn’t already know!”

“What are you guys talking about?” Frisk was confused.

“Nothing. You Win.” Papyrus left with a huff. Sans just sort of stared after his brother... wha? Well, that was a first. He shook himself with an inward sigh.

“Did he admit to losing? I was pretty sure he’d dust before that.”

“can’t really fight against a creator and expect to win.”

“Oh is that what you mean by THAT? She seems nice.”

“no, that isn’t what we were talking about... and she is nice. but like us... she’s done some things she ain’t proud of. things along the same lines. look, kiddo, don’t worry about it. it’s in the past. doesn’t matter.” He stuck his hands in his pockets. Damn it, he was shaking again... Frisk wrapped her arms around Sans.

“You matter. You are my friend.” His features softened and he put an arm around Frisk.

“yeah... you matter to me too kiddo.”

“I made some breakfast so when you get a chance you should eat.” 

“will do, thanks.” Frisk smiled before leaving him be.

  
  


Red: ... not stupid. but... damn... i was not expecting that. sorry about the delay, boss got antsy and we had a discussion. had to swipe my phone back before he saw what we’ve been talkin’ about.

Nikki: That you made me feel a certain way… 

Red: bro’s already in a fit as it is. he... remembers more than he should so he doesn’t really have the best of relationships with your friend.

It was only some thought on Nikki’s part before she remembered something that Aria had repeated several times in their stories, several different ways... that those she brought back from death remembered dying.

Nikki: Well I am not her. I am not going to be exactly like her.

Red: yeah, i know that. there’s no way you could be. but he’s not convinced of that yet.

Nikki: I am guessing I need to ask for his permission to date you? Here I thought we run off and live happily ever after. Man, I wish you could see my world… at least my farm. I think you would have liked it. There are hills that allow you to see far off into the distance. It was truly a sight to behold, especially at night. I am ranting … in a text… 

Nicole hopes to calm him by having him visualize a place far from where he is at. It wasn’t the best solution but that was the only available to her at that moment.

Red: it’s fine, i like listening to you.

Nikki: I wish I could be there with you or visa versa 

Red: well i’m not gonna let pap stop me. i’m sure we’ll see each other again soon.

Nikki: Soon? That is how long?

Nicole sighed as she didn’t know what he meant by that. 

Nikki: Okay. I understand. 

“Aria, I think we should train today.” Nicole didn’t take it personal and she realized that there are more skellies out there.There might be one out there that would be better for her. The pill really helped real her in and put the cell away. 

“If you’re ready to get started, then we will. I was waiting for you to finish eating first. Because you’ll find out real quick in training that eating is essential during the first level of training. Especially since you’re still human.” Nicole concentrated on creating her own breakfast, it looked perfectly fine. It was bacon eggs and waffles. This really surprised Nicole until she took the first bite and she started to chuckle. The eggs tasted like bacon, waffles like eggs, and bacon like waffles. 

“Pfff… Aria… you should try my breakfast.” 

“Hmm? Um, okay...” She summoned a fork for herself and took a bite of the waffles. She laughed.

“That is some strange tasting waffles you have there.” 

“Best waffles ever… “

“Definitely should work on that. That’s actually the first thing we’ll work on. Summoning things... just, not food.” 

“I don’t know why I keep messing this up. I would think that this would be basic and easy to do… I mean I know what it tastes like and looks like…” Nicole ate the rest of the breakfast still and was ready for work.

“Alright let…” Nicole grabbed her phone and text her parents and brother and thought about texting Red. It was a short text but she thought it would be okay.

Nikki: Going now. Trying to summon things and might go to other places cya 

Red: good luck. talk to you later.

Nicole looked at the message and put the cell away after reading the messages from everyone. Her family was still worried about her.

“After we get back from training, remind me to facetime my family.” She picked up the dishes and washed them. 

“Will do.” Once Nicole was done with the dishes Aria led the two of them back to the living room and sat down in the middle. She sat down across from Aria. 

“Are we meditating?” 

“Heh, no, but it is important to be comfortable while practicing and with being in the middle of the floor there’s less of a chance of the more advanced items making a huge mess. First, we’re going to start off with something very simple. A piece of paper.” 

“A piece of … paper.” Nicole focused thinking of printing paper and stacks of papers showered them. Sheets of paper came down like snow covering everything in a coat of white. 

“Yeah... just one...” Aria gathers the papers and puts them in a neat stack next to the couch then moves back to her again.

“Let’s try that again.” 

“Well that was… fun… okay, one sheet of paper. I can do this.” Nicole was trying to focus and her mind is like a party with so many things running through her head. 

“I can’t. I can’t focus… without my pills I am just a mess.” 

“You’ll learn that as you go. Come on. This is why we’re practicing.” 

“Okay, I’ll try again. Lord help me…” Nicole muttered trying to clear her thoughts and she summoned a sheet of paper but there was writing all over it. The moment Nicole saw the writing she grabbed the sheet and started to crush the paper. It was plastered with scribbles and words on it in deep dark print. Saying things like ‘Failure’ ‘Alone’ ‘Deserve This’.

“Well... that’s an improvement.”

“It is something.” Nicole tossed the paper away from her. 

“Blank sheet… nothing on it.” 

“Try again.” Aria didn’t mention she’d noticed there’d been writing. This time a blank sheet appeared before them. 

“Finally... why did it work so easily with the flower but not this… though even then the flower was wrong.”

“I think, because sometimes you think about it too much. Rather than attempting to simply do the action, you think that you need to force the magic to work for you and make it harder than it seems. You managed the flower because you weren’t thinking about the flower, you were thinking only on the intentions... the reason for the flower. So, when you summon something, you need to focus more on the reason behind the summoning then the actual object.” 

“So think without thinking.” 

“Well... for instance...” Aria pulled out a pencil from the air and drew a smiley face on the page Nicole had summoned.

“I wanted that pencil to draw. I don’t think about the pencil more than a moment in that the thought that comes is: I want to draw. I want a pencil.” 

“Just that simple?”  _ Am I overdoing it? I am trying to get all the details right and everything but… maybe I am thinking too hard.  _ Nicole closed her eyes for a moment and in her hand a piece of paper appeared. 

“Hey… I did it.” Aria smiles.

“Yes, it is that simple. Even the most complex of magic is that simple for us. Like so.” For a demonstration she held out her palms and between the area arose tiny flame figures of all the monsters of the underground in a snowball fight... each monster was a different shade of either red, orange, blue, purple or green. There was no sound of course, but the laughter of the group playing in the non-existent snow could almost be heard.

“That is so cool!”

“The element of fire... the one I am most closely linked with. Blue fire is cold... can be used to freeze in combat or to cool wounds. Green is a healing fire, it is rare for fire elementals to be able to use it to its full extent and capabilities, but still is present. Red and orange are just the natural colors.... Purple... on the other hand, I do not recommend you attempt to summon.” 

“If I summon fire it will show what type I am?” The scene she’d created disappears.

“No. Elemental magic does not show soul traits, only the intentions of its summoner. Of what they mean the fire to do. The reason I said not to try summoning purple is because it is a tainted form of the element. Every element has a tainted form... purple is fire’s taint.”

“Oh, so… I am slightly confused.”

“Magic, on the whole, is a tool. It is not evil. It is not good. The whole good and evil thing is the weight the user carries, not the magic itself. Tainted magic only comes from a user who wishes evil. They cannot produce fire in any other form... however, the intent of their fire can be caught if one is paying close enough attention... and has the time to notice because there will be hints of the original flame in the purple flame when it appears. The same can be said about the other elements... except one. Since the element of wind cannot actually be seen except for the effects it actually causes. It has no physical form.” 

“I will try. I just don’t see me with fire though.” 

“Let me explain the elements first before you attempt anything.” Aria held up her right palm.

“Aside from fire, there is water, earth, wind and spirit. Spirit is among the most difficult to control and the most difficult to master. It is also extremely powerful. I will say more on it in a moment. First. Water.” A ball of water appeared, hovering like a bubble.

“That sounds a lot safer than fire.”

“Fire isn’t as dangerous as you think, because it never burns the one casting it... unless you use Fyre... which has various names, but until we start working with it don’t worry about the details yet.” Next to the bubble of water, that was a sea green color, came a couple other colors: black, blue, teal

“These are the different forms of water. Teal is the healing water, blue is its freezing form and black is the tainted. All of these forms can be turned into a different form depending on what you want to do with it. Ice and snow are sub forms of water and are not separate elements themselves.” The black bubble became black ice while the teal bubble because an orb of snowflakes. The blue bubble turned into a mix of hail and snowflakes. 

“The element of water is considered one of the most versatile of the elements.” 

“Teal. That sounds pretty. I want to see if I can just summon a small amount of water.” In a matter of moments she found herself soaked in water as if someone just dumped a bucket of water on her head. Aria chuckles and summons a bit of wind and fire, drying Nicole off instantly.

“I probably should have warned you that elemental magic can be temperamental since it requires the user’s concentration and feeds heavily off intention. Also, I’m not done explaining here. Have a bit of patience my friend.” The bits of water she had summoned disappeared. 

“I should have taken a selfie. I could have used it as a bribe.” 


	16. Chapter 16

“Heh, no. Consider that for later and not sooner. I’ll explain later the why on that if you wish, but that has nothing to do with this lesson. Now then... the next element is, as I demonstrated, wind. Sometimes called the element of air. It is all around us and exists, even in space. It is the most elusive of the elements since it has no physical form, unlike the others. You cannot see the air or wind, you can feel it, you can see what it can do, but you cannot see the element itself.” 

“This should be good!”

“It is sometimes easy, sometimes hard to master. It depends solely on the user and their personality. Those who are laid back have no trouble with it, but those who are the complete opposite will struggle.”

“Maybe it will be good.” Nicole became a little nervous.

“The next element I can show you. Earth. It comes in many forms.” In her palm a flower bloomed, a rock appeared, a small hunk of metal and even a gemstone.

“Anything and everything that can be found in dirt is part of Earth magic. Even the animals themselves, all living creatures, all creatures that are in touch with magic... every form of life, regardless of how close or far it is from our definition of what life is... all of it falls under the magic of Earth in some way or another. You cannot use this magic to control what is summoned when it comes to animals or higher beings... however, you can attempt to summon them to your aide... for instance, in the heat of battle if there is a wolf nearby you may try and reach out to it to use as a vicious ally. It will not take direct command, but with the magic of Earth under your control, there is a good chance the creature will respond and attack your foes.” 

“I think that will be cool.” 

“Skunks are especially useful in this way. I find it hilarious really and impeccable useful to summon them when they are nearby. The element of Earth will always alert you to what animal is close enough to be summoned... or rather, when you touch the element you will just know what is close. Usually the radius for combat is about twenty feet. For other uses, outside of combat... well, the summon of a creature depends on how good you are. For instance, since I’ve mastered the element, if I needed a whale and the closest one happened to be... twenty thousand feet below me and about 20 knots away... it would still respond. Granted, it would take the creature a very long time to get to me, but it would come.” 

“Well, that would be awkward if the animal arrives and the battle is over.” 

“Yes, well, that is why the range for combat is a lot smaller. Also, knowing how fast an animal can travel to where you are in the given radius helps. I tend to use skunks and badgers only if they are within five to ten feet of the enemy because they do not move very quickly above ground.” 

“I think I want to try wind.” 

“Not just yet.” 

“But Spirit you said is for advanced.” 

“I said it is difficult. I did not say it was advanced.” 

“Wrong terminology but the same intentions.” 

“It’s not one and the same and I will explain why. Spirit is an element that is everywhere. Anything and everything that has a soul is connected to this element. That being said, not everything that moves has a soul. Thus this element is not effective against robots, machines and the like. The reason it is so difficult has to do with two things, the first being that it is so powerful. The second is because using it can butt up against the force of choice we call Willpower. Every creature, human, monster has a measure of Willpower. How strong this force is can vary. The weaker the force of will is the easier the individual soul is to manipulate. For instance, even for a beginner like you, manipulating a snail to move even an inch to the left in its path is child’s play. Tiny as it may be, a snail doesn’t have much Willpower because it is not very intelligent.”

“I am better than a snail!” 

“Pff... yes. The more intelligence the soul has, the more difficult it is to use the power of Spirit on them. The element of Spirit can be used in a variety of ways... you can use it to cause something as harmless as a hallucination or... you can rip out the soul and crush it into dust.” The forms of earth had disappeared and she leaned back on her hands.

“So Glitch will be easy to manipulate.” 

“Actually, Glitch doesn’t have a soul. Therefore he’s immune.” 

“If he did. It would be simple.” Nicole was joking but the joke failed miserably. 

“ANYWAY… I am going to try wind.” She was excited to try it and for some reason it came easy for her. Nicole made a small tornado about the size of a two liter pop. It was fascinating as it just swirled there in front of them. 

“It seems you’re a natural there. It might be the element that most identifies with you. In retrospect... Those with fire are passionate, often easy to anger. Those with water are conservative, sometimes strict. Those with wind are laid back, sometimes reckless. Those with earth are well grounded, but can be harsh. Those with spirit tend to be mysterious but they can be judgmental.” 

“The wind sounds like me but spirit sounds pretty neat. Like a boy that most women fall for.” Nicole smirked.

“Heh, I suppose. You can practice each of these as you want. Mastering them will likely just take time and practice.” 

“I always thought wind was so cool… I used to imagine that I could control the weather.” 

“Hmmm, yes I think you mentioned that once or twice.” 

“I tend to forget what I said. I am just happy that I can summon something without getting hurt or causing a disaster.” The tornado scooted over to her and sucked up any little piece of debris that was around. It was a little dirty after a few seconds, but not much, so it looked like a little dust devil.

“Hmmm, guess I need to clean the house again.” Aria says, pointing to the little tornado.

“Pffttt… it is a mini vacuum… okay this might backfire but I am going to try this.” Nicole tried to control the tornado guiding it slowly across the room and maintained it with a bit of strain until she made it to the trash can and she made the tornado jump into the trash can but the trash can collapsed into the tornado.

“Well... that was an interesting thought.” Now it was a trash-nado. 

“You now made what Classic calls a trash-nado.”

“Pfffttt….” Nicole lost her concentration and the dirt and trash flew everywhere as she busted out laughing. Aria chuckles, a quick bit of her own magic keeps the debris from hitting the two of them and then gathers everything up and repairs the trash can, putting it right again and dispelling the little tornado.

“Well, I can at least say I can at least summon a tornado.” Nicole was so happy and excited. 

“I am so happy that I did that. I am going to tell this to Red!” She got up and was about to leave before she stopped herself. 

“Nevermind. I am sure he has better things to do then listen to me besides I shouldn’t put all my emotional invest-” 

“Hey, cut that out.” 

“... But-” 

“No buts. You CAME here for this reason. To find your soulmate. I don’t want you sabotaging yourself with such thoughts. I did enough of that myself the first few years. It’s not healthy. It helps no one. It only makes your mission harder and makes things a lot worse in terms of relationships and such with everyone you meet, even those who are just friends. So stop.” 

“Yeah, I … I just. I am not used to a healthy relationship. Heck, I don’t know what it is like to be IN a healthy relationship. Should I text him then? Maybe... if you are okay with it… I think I will give him a call.” 

“Go ahead, just because I’m training you doesn’t mean I’m going to dictate your life. I don’t even do that with those who want to be guardians let alone one of my best friends.” 

“That is how I feel about you as well and I want to show you the same kind of respect. You deserve that. I will call him then.” Nicole left to go to her room and call Red up. She wondered if he would answer the phone. Nicole rested on the bed as the phone began to ring. Each ring made her feel more and more anxious. She had no idea what he was doing. After a few rings, Red picked up the phone.

“heya sweetheart.” Aria, meanwhile, was considering what comes next. She had been caught a little off guard by what Nicole had told her. 

“You answered... good. I mean of course you would answer. Why wouldn’t you? I mean I know you exist and you wouldn’t take advantage of me and I am just anxious. This just got awkward. Here I wanted to tell you some good news… I learned about elementals... sorta. I mean I did learn it but I haven’t mastered it yet. I doused myself in water and I teased I should have sent you a selfie. The one element I am good with is wind… I kinda blurted that all… so how are you?” Nicole was out of breath by the time she finished that and her face felt hot from embarrassment.

“i’m good. just woke up from a nap.” 

“Oh, okay.” _ Don’t hold it against him. You are expecting too much. What do you expect a prize for every time something good comes your way. He probably is overwhelmed with everything I just said or… no don’t do that.  _

“Good nap?” 

“yup, sounds like you’ve had a busy day so far and it’s only just about time for lunch.” 

“Yeah. What are you going to do for lunch?” 

“bro sent lunch with me. i think it’s linguine today.” 

“Ahh.. you are at work? I thought you work at night?” 

“yeah, but i got more than one job too. been a little slow today though.” 

“What is your other job? Mattress tester?” Nicole teased lightly as she tried to stop the nagging thoughts in her head. 

“heh, don’t i wish. i sell hot dogs. they’re a hit with kids, but it’s a bit early for the kids to be out of school yet.”

“Can I visit you there? Nevermind that… just keep up the good work. Take care Red.” Nicole hung up the phone before he could even reply as she was self sabotaging herself like Aria warned her not to do. 

“I am so stupid. I can’t even carry on with a normal conversation. I am trying... I am just pathetic. He doesn’t want to be with me. I asked him out a couple of times and if a guy truly likes a girl he will come around if not… they will just stay away.”

Red: just fyi, you’re welcome to come if you have time. see ya later sweetheart.

Nikki:... I am sorry. I shouldn’t have hung up on you.

Nicole just finished reading his text and replied a moment later feeling guilty as sin.

Red: it’s fine. easier to slack off this way anyway without anyone knowin’ who i’m talking to. 

Nikki: I would like to come there. I just don’t know how to. 

Red: i’m sure you’ll figure it out, or she’ll teach ya.

Nikki: Hang on I will see if Aria will help me there today. 

“Hey Aria?” Nicole got up from the bed and headed to the living room area. 

“You here? I mean… it can’t be that hard to make a portal right? No, don’t be stupid we probably send us into a black hole where we will be crushed to bits… but she would be impressed if I did it on my own… or so mad; that she will be mad for sure.” Nicole decided to roll the dice in her head and before she focused on making a portal she texted Red briefly first.

Nikki: So… I can’t find Aria but she kinda… sorta… marginally… taught me how to use my powers. It can’t be that hard right? 

Red: oh no... don’t attempt that! who knows where you’ll end up!

Nicole didn’t reply as she was busy trying to make a portal. 

Red: sweetheart? 

Nothing. No response for a good 30 seconds as she had no idea how to even begin to make a portal. She just looked like she was constipated. Giving up she looked at her phone noticing the texts.

Nikki: I really do suck. You know you could have called. Must not be that bad to use the portals... I mean if you were scared for me I think Aria would be called up or you would be here. I mean granted we known each other for less than 48 hours so … not judging. OH hey… I think I did it a portal is opening up! 

Indeed a portal did open up in the place but she didn’t open it and it wasn’t Aria. 

“Hello?” Nicole asked the unknown purple portal. 

“remember the boss said in and out. quick and fast.” The short monster looked like a mob boss and the tall one next him looked like a lackie of sorts. Mobtale.

“Yeah I Know. Grab The Girl And Get Out!” Nicole was heading for the doorway when the Sans spotted her.

“there she is!” Before Nicole even had a chance she was caged in a bone cage. 

“This Is Why You Are The Best! The Boss Is Going To Be So Happy With Us.” Sans smirked as he points at his handkerchief pocket as Papyrus nodded leaving a note on the front door. 

“Guys, I don’t know you. You don’t-” Papyrus rolled his eye lights and used a little magic to keep her mouth shut. She couldn’t scream or yell as the two skeletons were smirking as they left with Nicole in their cage. 


	17. Chapter 17

Aria had gone to visit her godchildren in Dancetale when the phone rang.

“Hmmm, wonder what’s up. He never calls.” Aria picked up the call.

“Red? What’s up?” 

“you better get back quick before she does something stupid! nikki said she was going to try a portal but she didn’t show up here even after i told her not to!” Aria sighs.

“Calm down Red. I’ll go find her. Can’t be that many places she landed. Well, at least not that would parallel in the current state of the multiverse. Just sit tight okay? I’ll go fetch her and send her to you after I lecture her on messing with magic she isn’t ready for.” 

“y-yeah... okay. i trust ya.”

“See you soon Red.” 

“see ya.” The call ended and Rover looked over.

“trouble in the matrix?” 

“Heh, you don’t even fully know what that reference means, but no. Not that kind of trouble, but I will be leaving.” She hugs her godchildren who pout cutely, they’re still young enough that it’s cute.

“You be safe Aria. You look so tired lately.” Frisk said looking at her friend kindly.

“Mika is a handful some days and with my friend now who I have to teach to follow in some of my footsteps... yeah, it’s a bit draining. I’m good though. I’ll see you around.” 

“Alright be safe my sister.” 

“Right back at you, I’ll be back again when I get the chance. Next time I’ll bring Mika with me.” With a smile and a wave, she opens the portal back to the Anti-Void and walks through.  _ Well... that was shorter than I liked... Nicole... seriously... what were you thinking? _

When she got back she noticed a slip of paper on her front door. She took it off and read it then the paper went up in smoke. It had said:

  
  


Dear Aria 

We have your daughter Mika. We are getting even with you for releasing that monster Blink. We trusted you once and it killed my wife in cold blood. 

Want her back

Bring HIM to Mobtale or she will be next.

Godfather Gaster

  
  
  
  


“You really are a fucking moron.” She growls. A portal appears, opening up Mobtale and she steps through, her eyelights have shifted to a darker purple and a pair of black feathered wings appear as she steps into the streets.... 

  
  


*You two sure this is the daughter of Aria? She doesn’t look like a skeleton monster?

“she was there and who else would be there?”

“She Was In The House Just Like You Said She’d Be!” 

*Did you leave the note? 

“of course boss!” Nicole was shaking like a leaf in the cage as she didn’t expect to end up in a warehouse on the second day. 

“You Did Say She Was Once Human So Wouldn’t It Make Sense This Girl Is? I Mean... She IS Human!”

“and she has a green soul... just like you said she would.” 

*You have a good point. Aria being a Creator might have influenced her design. Take her to the torture room. You two can do whatever you like. 

There was a knock on the door.

“B-boss...” Says the guard outside.

“W-w-w-we got c-c-company.” 

*Is Blink with her if not don’t let her in.” 

The guard didn’t answer. Aria, not wanting to tolerate this, stepped through the door... literally. Like it wasn’t even there. Blue magic flaring out and gripping Gaster’s soul.

“You really are an idiot Gaster.” 

*You calling ME an idiot. You left that BASTARD loose. 

Nicole tried to grip the cage but she got shocked by the blue magic. 

“Shut up and listen to what I have to say you arrogant, small minded piece of shit.” She growls.

*Fine, boys… do as I told you.

“Take one step out of this room you two and you’ll be next.” She was not an idiot.

“No one leaves this room until we settle this. NO ONE else comes in either.”

*Aria, you are powerful but can you really take us three on. You can’t even handle your own creation.

She raised one hand and with a simple snap there was a burst of magic that rippled out... Not just any magic. Time magic. Outside of the room everyone froze in place. Not a single thing moved. Not just in the area though, but for several hundred miles.

“And you think you can take me on? You know what I did Gaster. Do you really think that you and your two right hands are enough to take on a being that shattered an entire multiverse’s worth of monsters?” 

*It doesn’t really matter. That thing… took one of the main reasons for me living.

“You’re not the only one who has suffered! I have been cleaning up his mess for months now. Do you REALLY think I don’t know? Do you honestly think I don’t realize what he’s doing? The mess I have to clean up? Your wife is just one of MILLIONS that has fallen to him. She sacrificed herself to stop him from taking away your sons! Do not stand before me and tell me that you aren’t at least grateful I was there to keep him from taking every last thing you have.” A sort of dark tension rose in the air.

“Do not test my tolerance of you.”

*I might have acted a little hastily. Don’t hurt us and we will release your daughter.

“Another thing. Nicole isn’t my daughter. You’re misinformed. Regardless, I do not appreciate you taking such liberties when I trusted you with a gateway to my household. I will not make that mistake again.” She replies coldly; she is clearly furious with the group.

*Boys, let the human go. FYI we still felt betrayed.

The two look at one another in confusion, but they do as they are told. Gaster made a sign that cue them to put a tracker on this human.

“Join the club Gaster. Pretty sure about 2/3rds of the multiverses all feel the same if not more. And no tricks you two. I’m not moronic.” Nicole was shoved towards Aria and she made a gesture towards her mouth.

“Also, you really need to learn a thing called patience. I TOLD you I would bring her back but that it takes time for me to recover from doing that.” 

*Time moves differently. It has been over a decade.

“Yes. I know, that is true for every world I have been in. I have countless souls to bring back, do you seriously think I can do it in a single day? I am not a god. I never have been.” 

*I had to tell my boys everyday that one day that their mother will be back. 

“I keep my promises. You should learn to not anger a Creator. I’m more tolerant than the demons that came.” Nicole glanced at Sans and Papyrus there for just a moment.  A portal opened near Nicole, but Aria did not drop her hold on Gaster; she wasn’t going to trust them at the moment.

“Go on Nikki. We’ll talk when I return.” Nicole couldn’t speak as Papyrus’ spell was in effect but she nodded as she entered the portal. The spell broke the moment she made it through the portal and Nicole went to retrieve her phone.

“Oh my God…”  A moment later Aria returns to the Anti-Void, but she looks tired. She pulled off the robes and tossed them into the air, the garment vanishing. Nicole hugged her tightly the moment she appeared in front of her.

“I didn’t mean to… I wanted to run away but Sans saw me and…”

“Yeah.. I figured.” She hugs her back tiredly.

“I am sorry.”

“No, it’s not your fault those idiots don’t know a human soul from a monster soul.” 

“They thought I was Mika.”

“So I figured from the note.”

“That is so sick. Why were they planning to hurt her? She is innocent.”

“You heard them. Because of Blink.” 

“I am sorry but you shouldn’t be threatened like that. Your family… deserves better.”

“Yeah... well I’d be lying if I said it was the first time.” 

“Other monsters kidnapped your children?”

“Yes. Although the last time Mika was taken it was a monster who is completely off his rocker.” 

“Those guys were kinda moronic. I was moronic… I tried to make a portal. Couldn’t even do it.” Nicole looked at her phone, it had gotten busted with the slight tussle. 

“So Red told me. I told him I was going to lecture you but considering who took you I don’t think it’s necessary.” 

“He was worried? I guess just a little bit but I can’t call him with my phone busted.”

“Yeah, the guy’s expecting us. I need something to help get rid of my exhaustion though before we just show up at his stand... and a shower. I’m going to take the shower, get me something small will you? Anything to eat or drink will work, just no liquor.” Aria headed off to take a shower. 

“Gotcha. I can do this.” Nicole went into the kitchen and instead of summoning a complete item, she summoned the ingredients to make a smoothie and an egg sandwich with bacon. It didn’t take her very long to make a complete mess in the kitchen but it was delicious and it smelled just as good. Aria returned to the living room about twenty minutes later, dressed in a blue t-shirt and a short navy skirt that swished around her knees. She also had on some brown slipper shoes.

“Wow… you look sexy!” Nicole said bringing out the food for her and her friend. Aria smiles a little, she seems a little more energized than before.

“i might not have flesh, but i still have a good sense of fashion.”

“Indeed, better watch out Inky will probably kill all the guys around you.”

“Heh, he only does that if i wear the rainbow one.” She chuckles a bit.

“Pfff… I guess I should switch clothes too. A hoodie and pants are not really a cool outfit make.”

“Red didn’t mind. Hmmm.... although if you want to blow him out of the water... whatever you decide... make it red.”

“Because of his nickname?”

“Because of his magic. Remember I’ve brought this up more than once in our stories. It’s true. Monsters are very flattered when the one they’re courting wears their color.”

“Oh yeah. I just thought that was just a story thing.”

“Nope. That’s why you don’t see me wearing rainbow colors too often... Inky kinda... heh. Well, that’d be telling and you probably don’t want to know THAT much.” 

“Okay. Yes, no don’t tell me… I will be right back.” Nicole smirked about to leave but halted by her friend’s words.

“Wait a sec! I should tell you not to make it cherry red... at least... not yet. It’s a little too soon and you don’t want him knowing yet that I’ve told you about the whole magic thing... that’s... what most call “advanced” dating because it’s a serious thing.” 

“I think I will just wear red lipstick today.”

“Heh, that will work too.” 

“Be right back.” Nicole smirked as she left.

“And don’t wear black!” She calls after Nicole as she heads off.

“Why not?” 

“That’s Blink’s color!” 

“Okay!” This gave Aria time to eat.

_ And the color of nearly every version of Gaster there is in the multiverses... ugh... _ Aria thought with a fake exasperation to herself before chuckling inwardly. She was exhausted because she’d stayed behind to give the trio what they had wanted... but that had meant also traveling back in time as well... making her twice as exhausted so that the two skeletons hadn’t grown up without their mother for more than a few days. She had kept her promise.

_ *You… you brought her back…  _

_ Gaster held onto his beloved like she just left. _

_ “A promise is a promise Gaster. I always keep my promises.”  _

_ *I am so sorry. I feel… like I needed to say that.  _

_ “Don’t worry about it. I know what it’s like to lose someone close... to lose a mate... I know what you suffered. I would never not keep such a promise to restore someone I have the power to save. Just, try to keep out of trouble will ya? I’ve got a lot to do.” _

_ *You can count on us to back you up.  _

_ “Let’s hope it’s never needed.”  _

_ “Thank you Aria. Let’s go home. I want to see my boys.”  _ _ Aria nods and steps behind a tree, disappearing. _

Nicole came out from the hall wearing the same outfit she went in with only with red lipstick. While she’d been getting dressed, Aria had consumed all of the meal she’d made.

“Okay, I am in full panic mode. I thought about wearing a simple dress but then I thought that is… hang on.” Nicole left and returned with a blue jean jacket a white halter top with blue jean skirt.

“This looks awful right?” She also had on a red bracelet as well as wearing high heels. Nicole looked nervous but she thought she looked nice still… at least until she was over analyzing herself. She would crimp her hair but her hair never styled the way she liked it to turn out.

“Not bad. Simplistic is the best way to go when dealing with almost any version of Sans.” 

“So… this is okay then? Do you think it will get his attention?” 

“Hmmm, he might not say anything, but yeah. It will.” 

“Then I am ready to go.” Nicole seemed determined as she anxiously waited for her friend like a puppy anxiously waiting for a treat, she was beyond excited to see Red again. Then she remembered that she had not yet called him because of her broken phone and that he might be worried about her still.

“Did you tell him that I am okay? I don’t want him worried about me. Most likely he won’t be… but in case he is...”

“I told him not to worry, that I’d find you. I did not expect it to be so quick though to be honest. I expected to have to rifle through the fifty aus that are currently parallel to the Anti-Void. Let me see the phone, I’ll fix it for you.” Nicole hands her the phone in question. It was in really bad condition, the screen was cracked and it seemed unfixable. 

“This is the second time you had to fix my phone in two days…” 

“Yes, well... I spent a lot of time fixing my phone too after Inky repaired it the first dozen or so times before I learned how to do it myself. My poor phone got slashed by knives... cut in half by a scythe... impaled by bones... dunked in water... and a host of other things.”

“I don’t know how you do it but you always say the right words that make me feel better.” 

“Heh... just experience... and, having been in your place... or worse... I understand what needs to be said sometimes. That even if a few words doesn’t solve the problem or even really solve anything at all... it’s sometimes enough just to hear someone you trust or care about tell you those words you need to hear so you can keep going. I know that while I don’t remember what Inky said to me after he rescued me from Nightmare’s castle... I DO remember that what he said was what I needed to hear at the time. He helped my cracking soul begin to mend itself again.” 

“Thank you. I wish I could show how much I truly appreciate everything you have done for me but all I have right now are words. We better get going or we will get all mushy and stuff and end up eating ice cream and watching cheesy movies.” 

“Yeah... and we don’t need to worry Red more than necessary.” She made a portal for them to go through. They ended up near where Red described the place near a school about a couple blocks away. Nicole was looking around for Red, wandering who will find who first.

“How hard do you think it is to find a skelly down here? Oh found one.” Nicole points at Aria next to her.

“Pfff... I don’t count!” Aria replies with a chuckle and pulls her friend with her as she knows approximately where the stand is, and she’s partly right. It’s just a little ways from where she’d thought it would be. It was in the park near a swing set this time.

“I should probably turn my phone on… I mean you did fix it for me.” 

“Can’t hurt.” The phone, now working and starting up, messages upon messages started to flood her phone. From ‘just checkin’ in on ya sweetheart’ to ‘com’ on text me please.’. 

“... He was really afraid for me.” 

“You made quite the impression on the guy then. Normally he waits at least twenty four hours before sending that many texts.” When the stand came into view Nicole ran off ahead in a full sprint towards Red. Red was sipping at a bottle of mustard, but he dropped the thing when he saw the two of them. Startled. Nicole went around the stand and embraced Red like she hadn’t seen him for decades. 

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t mean to.” He flushed a little, caught completely off guard. Aria kept a respectable distance from the two, watching children nearby play on various swing sets. After a moment, getting over the shock, he returned the embrace.

“fuck sweetheart... don’t ever do that again without supervision.” He mutters.

“I will try not to get kidnapped again.” 

“k-kidnapped?!” Nicole backed up a little and felt she should explain this.

“I was going to make a portal but that epic failed… and all of a sudden a portal opened and a Sans and a Papyrus from Mobtale came in and thought I was Aria’s daughter and took me.” 

“oh for fucks sake... those idiots...”

“So I was in a cage and gagged until Aria saved me because of you.” Nicole left out the note because she felt he usually doesn’t get any credit. 

“m-me?” He flushed. 

“Yeah, in fact. I know they were talking about leaving me as a present for Aria if she didn’t show up with the part of the deal.” 

“...”  _ those morons better not show their faces around me... wait... are they even still alive? _ Red glanced over at Aria.

“uh... you said she saved you? um, what exactly happened?” He knew that Aria had a dark side, that she could get very nasty very quickly and she wasn’t one to pull punches if it was called for.

“I don’t know exactly what happened in the end but she made sure I got through the portal. She also said that the trust between them was broken but… she wasn’t covered in dust or anything so I don’t know if she just banned them from her home or not.”

“eh, even if she did dust them you wouldn’t know it by that. those robes of hers... i learned the hard way she keeps them impeccably clean through a complex set of magic that no monster i know or have ever known of can use... nothing sticks to those robes that she doesn’t want. though if she mentioned banning them there’s a good chance she let them live.”

“They mention that she was supposed to bring back Gaster’s wife and that is why they wanted to do everything.” 

“so... that’s what they were after then. man, they really don’t know how to wait. i’ve seen her do it... only one time, on a massive scale... she resurrected about... hmmm... 700 of us all at once... and then passed out.”

“She was really tired and I made her a meal before we headed over here.” 

“that’s good, she needs someone like you to keep her balanced. she is even better than classic is about hiding how much she pushes herself... and the weight she has to carry... it’s heavier than even mine... and i’m level with one of the elite... so... i can say you can’t be anything but good for her.” Nicole sat on top of the stand and let her legs dangle off the edge. He picked up the bottle he’d dropped and sat it on the cart. 

“Do you like my outfit? I wanted to look nice for you.” The comment made him flush slightly but he smiled a little.

“u-uh, y-yeah. you look nice.”

“Aria said you probably wouldn’t say anything. She did give me a couple of tips though.” Aria put her head into one hand.  _ Omg Nikki... why are you telling him this?!  _

“that so?”  _ the fuck did she tell her?!? _

“Mmmhhmm… she is such a good friend.” 

“eh... heh... yeah, she can be.” He gives her a quick glance that says ‘wtf?!’ Aria just holds up her hands, waving them a little as if to say ‘no! i didn’t tell her everything!’

“She only said that I should dress nice if I want to impress a guy I like. Plus how much material to wear so that it is not too revealing.” It wasn’t it at all but she wanted to tease a little. 

“uh, well i supposed that’s true and helpful.”

_ Nikki you are going to give me a soul attack I swear....  _ Aria groans inwardly.

“Pfffttt… your face… is so red… Red.” 

“wha?!” He was surprised by this, it didn’t help his situation; being embarrassed about being embarrassed... it just made it a bit worse.

“Pffttt… awww… it just makes you cuter.” Nicole couldn’t help but tease him as she poked fun a little and flirts with him. She couldn’t help but feel comfortable with him. It was a strange thing and she wondered if he noticed the red items on her or not. She knew his concentration was off because he didn’t even question too much about Aria’s advice. 

“c-cute?!” He had noticed alright, but he was now too flustered to even begin to think on what the reason behind them was.


	18. Chapter 18

“Yeah, you are.” Nicole smiled with a slight flush of her own. She wondered why sometimes she could be brave and other times she was so scared when she was around guys. At that moment she felt brave but it didn’t stop her from saying dumb stuff.

“I-... I want... to… ummm…” She felt like she had marbles in her mouth. He rubbed the back of his neck, he felt ... well, he wasn’t entirely sure. He’d never felt like this.

“I was g-going to ask if umm… Weew who knew sitting on a hot dog’s cart gave a person a hot ass.” Nicole joked nervously jumping off not realizing a kid was standing there waiting for a hot dog.

“You said a naughty word! I am telling Frisk!” The kid monster says mockingly.

“really kid?” He looks over and starts laughing. 

“Give me a free hot dog and I won’t tell! You don’t scare me bones!” The kid yelled his demands at them. Nicole stood next to Red, curious how he would handle this situation. The kid was either brave or stupid to be standing there and to glare at Red… in front of a girl who he was trying to impress. Red shook his head as his laughter died.

“ya might be an opportunist kid, but that won’t work with me... see... i know frisk personally... since they stayed with me and my brother for a while. so... i don’t think you’re going to get far.” The kid made a face and was thinking of anything to say to hurt either one of them.

“Well… you are an ass and she is a… ugly human.” He ran off with that and Nicole started to snicker as a funny thought came to her. She leaned in and whispered into Red’s ear canal so that there wouldn’t be a repeat performance. 

“It gives a new meaning to kiss my ass.”

“he he he....” Red couldn’t help the laughter. She began to chuckle herself.

“I thought you would like that. He didn’t come up with a good insult for me. I mean there is a lot of good insults and ugly is the one he uses? Weak.”

“heh, he is just a kid.” 

“Are you saying give him time, maturity will give him new insults to give out?” Nicole joked back. She didn’t realize how close she was to Red. It wasn’t her thing to be in tight places as that made her feel uncomfortable. This close she could watch his eye lights, how they moved and how they glowed.

“heh, well hopefully he’ll learn how to treat a lady when he gets older.” 

“A lady? Where?” She smirked as she couldn’t help herself.

“oh? are you claiming then that you’re an angel that fell from heaven?” 

“Pfff… the thoughts that go through my head are not of one of a saint.” 

“so then... did it hurt fallin’ from heaven?” He winked with a grin.

“Pffff… you are good.” She was so amused by his eye lights how they seemed to spark to life when he came up with a quick witted remark.

“Oh I got it.” Nicole cleared her voice and in the sexiest tone she could muster she put a finger to her lips.

“I hurt my lips. Can you kiss it and make it better?”

“hmmm, i dunno, i can sure give it a shot.” 

“What are you waiting for? The invitation?” 

“pretty sure i got the invitation. it’s just takin’ me a minute to think of how to do it... don’t wanna get the wrong kinda lip later.” He winked, teasing a little as he didn’t give her a chance to think on it too much before he’d closed the distance to place a light kiss on her lips. She felt him pull away but she wasn’t ready as she pulled on his shirt to kiss him for a little longer it was so… different but in a good way. She let go and flushed deeply, feeling ashamed how she acted. He was flushed, but he didn’t object; not pulling back too far.

“I shouldn’t have done that. I… I am sorry.” She hated herself for always apologizing. It was second nature to her at this point to just say sorry even if it wasn’t her fault.

“i’m not complaining. ya got nothing to be sorry for.” 

“But I should have respected your boundaries and not done what I w-“ He cut her off in the middle of the sentence with a quick kiss. She flushed immediately.

“this is what you do when you like someone though. and... i do like ya.” Nicole grinned and a look of relief also crossed her face.

“I like you too!” Aria was sitting on a seesaw by this point, several feet away to give the two some privacy and also play with one of the children who had wanted to play on the seesaw but no one else wanted to play with them. The child seemed happy at this.

“This is just so different. I usually am so nervous about things like this. I mean… being around guys. Not because you are a skeleton monster. I am making myself nervous again but being with you… right now. I don’t feel that weird feeling I usually do when I am with other guys. I can’t explain it. Usually, by the second date I find myself trying to sabotage it, afraid… that it will happen again or I see things in a person and just end it.” _This is going way too good. I mean really good… wait… what if? I am a Creator. Did I create Sans to be like me? To like me? Is this what he really wants or is it what I want? He has such a similar background… but it is different. No! No… not this! Please, I want him to be real. That feeling between us is real but… it isn’t, is it? Damn it. I am doing it again. I hate myself. I HATE MYSELF. Why can’t I see past myself?_

A whirlwind of thoughts start to go through her mind from how terrible she is to how it doesn’t even matter. The problem was this did matter to her very much. Her breathing became shallow and her eyes darted around searching for something to focus on like her therapist had taught her but she couldn’t focus as everything around her was the problem. _This is fake… no it is real… this is FAKE… this is real. He is real. There are good people, remember?_

Her anxiety was a recent thing and it made her think irrational thoughts about a lot of things. She needed to prove to herself that this was real. _Pain. If this is a dream I won’t feel pain but what if I imagine the pain. Then … how can I tell this is real? How do I know this is real?_ He reached out and touched her hand gently. She glanced at it. 

“hey.” He says softly.

“What if… what if this all in my head? What if I am just mad?” Nicole admits out loud. She could feel her emotions running high. 

“i dunno... that kinda makes things interesting, don’t ya think? i mean... if it’s all in someone’s head, then shouldn’t you be able to do something that’s utterly ridiculous and illogically impossible about now? like... making it rain hot dogs.”

“But if I am a Creator and I can create all this stuff…” 

“go ahead, see if you can do it. see if you can break the laws of code yet.” 

“But I don’t want you to be … I want you to be real.” 

“i’m pretty sure i’m real.” 

“O-okay… if you disappear…” 

“if you can make it rain hot dogs and not just rain... i’ll give ya 200 g.” 

“Pfftt… Okay.” Nicole focused and nothing happened. Red just seemed to be content to wait to see what would happen, if anything.

“Nothing…wait…” The clouds started to come together and started to get dark it was just a cloud over Nicole and it started to rain.

“Well… shit… again?!” 

“heh... well, there’s a literal pity party cloud... but that’s just a rain cloud. though i imagine that proves my point, because if it’s all in your head... then you wouldn’t have failed.” 

“So you are just a nice guy that likes me for me?” That sounded rude in her head also, it showed how little she thought of herself. To actually expect kindness for kindness seemed so rare to her. 

“well, guess i am. not that everyone would share that opinion of me.”

"I don’t care what other people think. I had to. You shouldn’t either. Judgmental humans… monsters… they can all kiss my ass. I think you are a nice guy still. You didn’t run away when I totally had a panic attack there or think I am strange.” 

“heh, well, some opinions matter, just not many and you haven’t really given me a reason to run off.”

“Frisk’s opinion of you is important and Aria’s maybe…” 

“heh, yeah, her too. and classic’s... and then there’s boss... but that’s about where the list ends except i actually had to add someone to that list the other day.” Nicole smirked as she playfully pushed him a little.

“Oh? Do tell, about this new someone? Don’t hold back now.” 

“well i met an angel so of course i had to add her.” He grins a little.

“Shoot. Here I thought you were talking about me. Should I be jealous of this new person?” Nicole felt a little relaxed again. She rubbed the little moisture that collected in her eyes away. He chuckles a little.

“who says i wasn’t?” 

“I already told you I was no angel so thus… you must be talking about someone else.” There was a playful smile crossing Nicole’s face. 

“one guy’s human is another’s angel.”

“I think you might be right.” _Maybe… this is why I never found someone; it is because he wasn’t on my world but somewhere else altogether._

“What does that make you then?” 

“a lucky monster.” The flush on Nicole’s face deepened as she laughed nervously. She wasn’t used to being complimented and she found herself unable to think what to say next.

“I- Umm… You-.... But-....” She knew she was looking a little foolish so she shrugged her shoulders and gave him a quick kiss on the teeth instead. 

“I think it is the other way around.” Nicole said after the kiss. 

“Because life before all this… was not much of a life.” He flushed a bit. 

“You got that blush going like I do. Can I tell you a small secret? You have to promise you won’t tell Aria I told you this.” 

“sure.” Nicole leaned over to whisper into his ear canal.

“She gave me the tip about wearing your color of magic. She said it would get your attention. We wrote about it a little in our stories so that is why I wore some red accessories and lipstick.” Red blinked then chuckled a little.

“wow. i guess she would know about that.” 

“Please don’t tell her I told you. I think I was not supposed to tell you that.” 

“i won’t say anything, but honestly... i’m not surprised she told ya.” 

“You are not?” 

“well, she is your friend. and she’s always looked after her friends. she’s done her best to look after me on some occasions... so yeah, it’s not surprisin’. i am not sure exactly of the nature of her soul, even though i’ve seen it... but there’s a lot there, all of which makes her a creator and who she is.”

“May I ask what does the color make you feel then?” 

“hmmm, well, it’s a pretty different emotion than most humans are familiar with. monsters are territorial and possessive. so, when it comes to courtship we have a different approach. it’s common in monster culture to wear somethin’ the color of the magic of the one you’re interested in. generally monsters only wear the color that is their own magic until they start courting. it’s kinda like a mark but.... more temporary and the uh... more there is the of the color usually the stronger the connection.” 

“Pffttt… yeah I am glad she told me not to wear all red like I originally planned. I was going to wear this red cocktail dress but before I made the outfit Aria warned me a little about not too much of it too soon.” 

“heh... i think i’d have had a nosebleed at that point.... and might of made a mess of matters, i imagine she knew it.”

“Damn, I would love to see that reaction. You know I thought for sure you would be one I wouldn’t fall for. I read some versions of you and some of them… are a little more possessive. Like one version of you literally stalks Frisk everywhere.” 

“hmmm, well i might be possessive... but that sounds more stalker-ish obsessive than possessive if ya ask me.” 

“Just curious. Did you bug my phone? Like to track it?” 

“no. why?”

“I was just curious how possessive you are. I mean I know every version of you is different so I don’t know much other than a couple of things about you. Fun fact… I am an antique dealer.” 

“honestly, dunno what lengths i’d go to since... never been in that position. though that’s interesting to know.” 

“The only reason I ask is if I decide to help Aria. It means I will be around other Sans and I want to know how to act around them. There might be times I might even screw up and wear the magic of theirs. I mean it would be of course just a coincidence not a conscious choice but… I really don’t want this to end because I did the wrong thing.” 

“well, considerin’ there are lots of versions of me... that’s kinda unavoidable... plus while it’s flattering you’d wanna wear my color that rule really only applies to monsters sweetheart. though i’m sure aria could help you if you wanted to be very precisely accurate and get the exact shade. she knows all the colors and shades after all... and that is a fuckton of colors. i have no idea how she knows or differentiates between one version of me and another. but she does.” 

“That is why I have this…” Nicole grabbed the lipstick from her pocket and wiped off the lipstick she was wearing. He wonders what in the world she’s up to with the lipstick. She then applied the cherry red colored lipstick. He was speechless for a moment, had Aria told her or was that just a stroke of luck on her part? 

“Because these lips belong to you.” Nicole said with a wink.

“good to know. looks like i have my work cut out for me claimin’ all the rest.” He jokes lightly despite the flush.

“Pfffttt… I am not putting lipstick all over me though.” A rabbit monster came to the cart and winked towards Red.

“Hey, I am looking for something hot that I can have fun with?” As much as Nicole wanted to say something she would be a huge hypocrite as she believed until they were in a committed relationship he can do whatever he wants. It didn’t mean that she had to like it though. She glared at the rabbit monster.

“So what do you say sexy? Go out with me?”

“hey fluffy, can’t ya see we’re tryin’ to have a conversation here? or is your ego so big ya can’t even see yer feet?” 

“Pfffttt… I saw the dead weight and I do what I do best and bounced into action.”

“let me give ya some friendly advice **pal** , bounce out of here while ya still in one piece.” Red was more than a little annoyed with the rabbit now.

“Whatever your loss. You will need me as a rebound. You always do-.” As the rabbit was talking something rose up into his view... something that was enough to make the rabbit monster think twice about his next words. It wasn’t Red who was making this thing though. In fact, neither Red nor Nicole could see what the rabbit was seeing. The rabbit ran off with that.

“What- what just happened?” Nicole asked.

“dunno. guy looked like he saw a ghost though or somethin’.” Red had glanced behind him, but didn’t see whatever it was that had scared the crap out of the other monster.

“Man, that rabbit had a huge ego.”

_Rule number one rabbit... don’t fuck with my friend._ Aria leaned up against a jungle gym, children were sitting in a circle talking as they had worn themselves out for the moment.

“yeah, he sells nice cream. thinks that ‘cuz it’s the most popular treat that he’s hot stuff or somethin’.” 

“Did you date him or something? He said something about as a rebound?”

“no, he and i are rivals. i think he just said that either aimed at you or a pot shot at my... reputation.”

“Well it worked because I wanted to smack him.” She didn’t like the idea of Red kissing someone else. It made her feel uncomfortable.

“better him than me.” He chuckles a little.

“Oh? I will hit you, I will hit on you all the time.”

“pff, wow... sounds a little kinky.”

“You want kinky? I can talk kinky.” There was a mischievous undertone in her voice.

“Here I Thought You Were Finally Doing Something Fucking Productive And Here You Are Flirting With That Human AGAIN!”

“Papyrus.” Aria calls from where she’s lounging. This... again. Really? Papyrus froze as his head swiveled to find the source where his name was being called from. Red was trying not to laugh, honestly, while he didn’t approve that the two didn’t get along... this was really just too good.

“I don’t like him…” Nicole muttered as she took Red’s hand into hers. It was like her way of protecting him. She glared at Edge with a deep seated anger.

  
  


“Aria, I Should Have Known That You Would Have Come Along.”

“Get over here.” There was no malice in the words or anything like that. Papyrus sighed as he made his way over to Aria leaving the two alone. The moment he was out of Nicole’s sight she calmed down and let go of Red’s hand.

“You really have a way of killing a mood ya know. Look, I know you’ve got problems with me. That’s fine. I don’t blame you because of what I did and I’m owning up to my mistakes, but you need to stop pushing ME as your image in your head on her. She isn’t me. She never will be.” 

“Today, I Was Trying To Be Nice To Sans Brought Him Fucking Mustard Because He Had Been Working More Hours But Here He Is Slacking Because He Is Distracted By That Human. I Am Not A Fan Of You… I Might Even Hate You To A Degree But I Respect You.”

“Then you should realize you need to respect your brother too. You owe him that respect more than you do me. He’s your older brother, he _raised_ you for Asgore’s sake! I know you aren’t really into the whole nicety thing like what Nicole and I know, but seriously. He deserves a break every now and then.” 

“I Can Only Do So Much And She Is Going To Ruin Everything.”

“Ruin? Seriously? What exactly are you playing at here Papyrus? Is there something you’re saying here and now that I don’t know about?”

“She Is Going To Make Him Go Away And Then What… I Will Lose The Only One That Tolerates Anything From Me.”

“And I’m chopped liver? Look, Papyrus, I understand what you’re feeling about now, believe it or not. Still, I’m pretty sure that if this works out... she’s going to be staying with you. She’s only with me temporarily. She has no home here, just like I had to make a place for myself, she’s going to have to do the same. Her family, her friends - aside from me, they’re beyond her reach now.”

“Why The Fuck Would She Give That Up?” He glanced over at Sans and Nicole talking and laughing a little.

“Because, sometimes, as much as we love family and as much as they do for us... they aren’t what we really need. Everyone, you included, eventually feels that pull that makes us lonely, even when surrounded by our most cherished friends and family.” 

“She Is Seeking A Mate? Why My Brother?”

“She is and as for why Red... well, he’s the first one who hasn’t been judgmental towards her so far. Classic was wary... rightfully so, Blue was a little, well, he’s Blue but we weren’t there long enough because Stretch’s opinion took a dive down into the depths of hell as soon as Blue was out of earshot... and then we came here... and despite everything, both past and present from you and me both, those two connected.”

“There Must Be Something Wrong With Her For Wanting To Leave A World Just To Date Monsters.”

“I dunno, many might think that, but you know... you don’t know what her life was like. She was suffering... and she was looking for just a bit of happiness when she ran across my profile; so, you know... I’ve been a spark in her life but I can’t be what she needs. I’m just a friend. She didn’t leave her world to necessarily find a monster, she’s looking for the soul that will cherish her, love her as she deserves. Maybe that will be Red, maybe it will be someone else.”

“Pfffttt… You Are Talking About A Soulmate? Really? That Is Fairy Tale Bullshit Right There.”

“I met mine. Granted, I had to die first. So it’s not mere fable and it’s not bullshit either, because a soulmate isn’t necessarily love at first sight or any such movie nonsense... a real soulmate is the soul that gives you more than you can ever think, more than you can dream, more than you can imagine because they are your missing half. When you finally come to meet them and once you realize what they are to you... it’s kinda hard to imagine life without them when you look to the future.”

“Wow, They Really Force Feed That Stuff To You?”

“Actually, I discovered it on my own. Think about it... I mean, who else in their right mind would stand by someone who took so many lives in less than a week as I did if that weren’t true? There has to be some truth to it.”

“I Suppose…” Papyrus muttered. 

“Plus, I know your soulmate is nearby... you just haven’t noticed yet.”

“Will See About That. Stay Here I Am Still Going To Do What I Came Here To Do.” Papyrus turned around and went up to the cart and slammed down the bottle of strawberry syrup. It caused Nicole to jump a little as she went behind Sans for protection. Aria chuckled a little. _You’ll notice some day... when you stop to think about it. You two clicked right off the bat, even back then in the Underground... you were just too distracted by what you were doing to notice what was really happening._

“Here I Am Fucking Sorry I Took Your Cell Earlier. We Are Even, Right?”

“yeah boss... though we probably should talk about a few things later.”

“.... Fine. You…” He points at Nicole and glanced at Aria briefly before speaking.

“Don’t Fuck This Up.” He thought that was an appropriate statement and left on that note, leaving Nicole shaking like a freezing child in a blizzard. She did have a thought of having a small hail storm following him around but she feared that he’d turn around and make her into a shish kebab. 

“What did I do?”

“no idea, other than it’s just him being paranoid.”

“Red… can I talk to you in private for a moment.” She wasn’t planning on talking to him about it but it still bugged her.

“Is he always like this? You deserve to be treated better. I know it is not my place to say but that is how I feel.”

“hmm. honestly, he is. but he’s also struggling to be better. we’ve lived most of our lives wondering if we’d survive to the next day. it’s not really fair to him, to any of us that we had to worry about our neighbors plottin’ against us. wanting to destroy what family we had just because they wanted more power or just because they could.” Nicole wouldn’t argue or disagree with him as she felt she had no right to say anything in the contrary.

“I see. You really had a tough life. I don't know if I would be able to trust others like you do. You accepted me almost immediately and you didn’t even know me.” The look he got is a look that he may not get but he knew instantly that she knew about the incident. It was there for just a moment but it disappeared just as fast. Despite hating receiving that look herself she unintentionally responded in kind to Sans. He simply gave her a small smile in return.

“Anyways… I should let you get back to work. I took too much of your time as it is. On the third date are you going to pick me up then?” 

“third? wait, you considerin’ this a date?” 

“I am not supposed to? We kissed and we talked about us… and it is kind of romantic here. I guess I really do suck at this dating thing. I have been enjoying our time together and… to be honest… the reason I call them dates is because I tend to sabotage real dates and if these are successful, well it proves me wrong. That I can find happiness and someone who can love me for me as much I can love them for them. Now that I said that out loud it sounds really pathetic. I know it all stems back to my insecurities.” 

“i was kinda just surprised is all since uh... this day has kinda started off kinda bad.”

“Want to talk about it?” 

“uh, i meant more for you... “

“It kinda sucked with the kidnapping and stuff. I also got soaked and the guy hitting on you and your brother yelling at you… but, I still liked being with you.” 

“eh, pretty sure he was hitting on you sweetheart.”

“No way. He was hitting on you.”

"he wasn’t lookin’ at me.”

“I was positive he was hitting on you. I...I am not used to being flirted with.” Nicole flushed slightly as she tried to recall all that had happened. 

“So you were defending me then?” 

“yup.” 

“That is so, different. I never had a guy defend my honor or… you are just pulling my leg. He was so flirting with you.” Red flushed.

“n-no he wasn’t! honest!” He was rather flustered.

“This really is a unique situation… oh I know books always say that as a victim and you the hero I am supposed to reward you.” Nicole kissed his cheek gently. 

“t-that’s a sweet reward.” 

“I think so if you are done working for the day you can… possibly show me around or I can go… it is up to you. I-I mean w-we can make t-this a real date if y-you want. I-“ She was so nervous and afraid of all the possibilities that could happen.

“i kinda like that idea honestly.” He locked up the supplies and put a “closed” sign up. Nicole smiled excited about this new experience as she got too ahead of herself and put her arm around his and quickly removed it as reality settled in.

“Uh… where to b-boss?” She said nervously and realized that she just called Sans by his brother’s nickname.

“Should I tell Aria to go home and pick me up tomorrow? I mean because I will find a hotel… for me and no one else...I really like to ramble. Why can’t I just do what dad tells me? Stop, think, then do…”  _ Just go. You are making a huge mess and now he is just tolerating you because you are giving him kisses. Why can’t I be normal? He will only tolerate this for so long. Each moment like this must be like nails on a chalkboard. _

“it’s fine and i wouldn’t worry too much about Aria... she and boss seem to be havin’ a chat.” He smiles a little, offering his hand to her. She smiled and took his hand.

“So, what’s your bet?” Aria asked as she and Papyrus were watching the two from afar.

“Two Months. She Will Annoy Him And She Will Destroy Him… I Don’t Know Honestly. I Just Don’t Fucking Trust Humans. Even Now With Frisk Being On Our Side There Is A Part Of Me Still Doesn’t Believe This Is Our Reality.”

“I don’t blame you honestly... well, the mistrust... at least because of me, but as for Frisk, you should at least trust her... considering how she suffered because of you both.” 

“I Know. I-“ He didn’t like to admit he was wrong and would rather go down fighting.

“Consider your own thoughts about this matter, not about whether what you did was wrong or not, but, why do you think they’re still with you?” 

“I Have No Idea. A Part Of Me Thinks They Are Around Just To Be A Constant Reminder Of What I Truly Am. Those Nightmares I Caused For Myself Won’t Go Away And Every Time I See Them I Relive It For A Brief Moment… And You Know The Worst Part… A Part Of Me Still Yearns For It.”

“You have the wrong idea about why Frisk is with you. I believe you need to take this opportunity, while your brother is distracted, to speak with them frankly... because honestly, Red knows... things, and he won’t really allow you this opportunity to speak with Frisk so frankly very easily. Take advantage, while you can; because if he notices... well, you won’t have the opportunity again.” 

“You Are Right. It Is Time.”

“Just one piece of advice... when you do listen to what they have to say, keep an open mind and don’t be quick to judge or dismiss anything that might be said.” 

“That… Will Be The Hardest Part.”

“Yes... but then again, it always is. Monster, human, whatever you happen to be, keeping an open mind is the hardest thing that anyone can do. Most especially when what they hear challenges or goes against everything they’ve ever thought or believed. I assure you though, at least trying to do this... will be worth the effort.” 

“This Might Push Sans Over The Edge And Dust Me When He Finds Out What I Am Going To Do.”


	19. Chapter 19

Nicole always wanted to try intertwining her fingers like she did with her stories and it seemed like it should be simple. She had to stop and lace her fingers with his. When she finished the little task she smiled up to Sans letting him guide her wherever he wanted to take her.

“This is so beautiful. All of this…” Nicole felt her palms getting sweaty as her nerves started to get the better of her. He flushed a little as he walked next to her, leading her off to Muffet’s Cafe as much for the laid back atmosphere as some sweets.

“Muffet’s Cafè? Is it good?”

“yup. she makes some of the best sweets around actually.” 

“That sounds so good!”

  
  
  


“Heh... Papyrus, you really don’t see it. Do you?”

“See What?”

“Before the child arrived, before things changed in the underground; your brother had only a single hp because there was only one thing that kept him going. That one thing, despite everything, was you.” Papyrus glanced away feeling that sickly feeling of guilt that he usually felt when he had thoughts like this.

“He- I Fucked Up. I Didn’t Do It On Purpose.”

“He knew that. He’s always known.”

“It Still Bothers Me. She Now Knows Too. I Can See That In Her Eyes. She Looks At Me With Pure Hatred.”

“Are you sure that’s hatred? Or perhaps.... You simply don’t wish to see what’s truly there?” 

“What Is That? That This Stupid Human Cares For My Brother And Is Trying To Be There For Him. She Won’t Survive Here If This World Gets Reset. Don’t Tell Me It Won’t Happen Because I Know It Is Still A Possibility.”

“Actually, it’s not. Your brother knows this because it happened the last time I was here... do you remember? I told Frisk I had a deal that I would make with them.” 

“Yes, I Do But… Alright I Wasted Enough Time Here I Don’t Have Long Before Sans Gets Bored Of The New Puzzle And Heads Home.” That wasn’t the case at all as they ordered some sweet treats and sat in one of the booths. Nicole, feeling a little braver, took his arm and wrapped it around her back so she could snuggle against him. Aria only watched as Red’s brother headed off, she had not explained what had happened. It was something that happened in every world she visited... at least, those that accepted her. She smiled a little.

_ Frisk stood before her and sighed. _

_ *I still have it. Don’t I? Even after facing death and this strange rebirth... the power is there... _

_ “Yes, it always will be to an extent... Frisk, this power can be a burden. What would you say to making a deal with me?” _

_ *A deal? What do you mean? _

_ “I will protect your world, whether or not you make this deal... but, for your peace of mind, I offer you the chance to give up the temptation to Reset... on the condition that it will be returned to you if and only if certain conditions are met. Such as the need to reset in order to save the world.”  _

_ *You... can do that? _

_ “Of course. I’m a Creator. Your world has countless versions because your original Creators abandoned your world to the rest of THEIR world... it was one of the reasons I became a guardian in the first place. To protect you from others who would seek to destroy the happiness you have found.” There was a moment of silence. _

_ *What do you get out of this deal? _

_ “Nothing really, except that it lets me know that you trust I am true to my word. That I will do as I have promised.” Another moment of silence before Frisk held out their hand. _

_ *I accept. _

That was a year ago to the very day, not that anyone but Aria knew that little fact.

“Frisk! Where The Fu-. Where The Heck Are You? I Need To Talk To You Before Sans Gets Back.” A few minutes later Frisk appeared.

*Papyrus?

“Finally!... I Mean… We Need To Talk. It Is About Your Past And Us.” Frisk sat on a chair nearby patiently awaiting what he had to say on the matter.

“It Has Come To My Attention… That It Might Be Time To Tell You What Had Happened To You In Previous Runs…” He was pacing back and forth, periodically glancing at them to see if they are still there. 

“We- No, Mostly I Didn’t Trust You. Sans Wanted To Give You A Break Once In A While, I Was Relentless. I Didn’t Trust You. Can You Fucking Blame Me Though. Have You Seen What The Others Try To Do To Sans And I? Would You Come To Trust A Being That Can Come Back AGAIN AND AGAIN! Always NICE ALWAYS KIND And For What…?We Did Things To You… Things… I Can Never Forget. Things That Give Me Nightmares. Hell I Am A Nightmare. I See The Other Papyrus From Other Worlds And There Is A Part Of Me That Wishes I Can Be That Ignorant, Fuck.” He sighs as he continues.

“It Is Just… I Don’t Understand Why You Came Back. Is It Because Of Sans? I Know That He Softened Up Because Of You. For Fuck’s Sake He Probably Wouldn’t Be Sane Without You. I Just Don’t Understand Why You Stayed Around Being Yelled At And Told Off. You Just Smile There And Take It. You Always Take My Crap And … I Don’t Know Why. I Am An Awful Being. Who Has Done Things To You And Sans. Things… I Can NEVER Take Back Because They Are Ingrained In My Non-existent Brain. So What Is It Kid? Why The Fuck Do You Stick Around Here In This Shit-hole Of A Place?” 

*Because I like you. Before you captured me... back then, I had a lot of fun with the puzzles. And... you didn’t know what Sans did back then, you weren’t the one who took my friend from me. 

“You What?... But…”

*I saw what the others were like before I met you both... I understood why you were lashing out, why you were doing all that. You didn’t know anything else, you didn’t know any other way.

“I Still Treated You Like Crap. Even Afterwards. You Still Stuck Around. I Mean I Ripped You To Shreds Limb By Limb. Yet You Are Here. How Can You Like A Monster… No, A Piece Of Trash Like Me?” 

*Papyrus, you aren’t trash. There’s a lot to you besides that. You’re a brilliant strategist, brave, honest. You fought your way to the top in a world that... wasn’t very nice. Yet, you still kept a part of you that matters most in the world. You don’t show it through words... and maybe it’s hard to read in actions sometimes, but you still care for your brother and to someone who knows what love is, they can see it.

“... You Are Looking For Something That Just Doesn’t Exist Anymore. That Part Died A Long Time Ago. I Just Want To Get Through The Day. If That Is The Reason You Are Around To See Me Change Into Those… Versions Of Me. You Are Shit Out Of Luck. I Am This Way And You Can Move Out And Be A Normal Human With Normal Things.” Frisk got up and moved over to him, in a quick movement they grabbed his scarf and yanked him down to their level a moment then pressed their lips to his teeth briefly.

*Silly skeleton. I never said anything about changing.

Releasing their grip they stepped back. He blinked as he couldn’t believe that just happened.

“B-but I Am A Fucking Lunatic... And You Are Too…” He couldn’t put words to how innocent and perfect they were.

*Maybe, but maybe I like things the way they are. 

“Fucking Hell… So You Don’t Mind My Crazy Yelling Or The Fact I Get Pissed Off At Sans?” He wanted to make sure this is what they wanted.

*No. Honestly, seeing you two together that first time... I knew we’d be friends at least because, even if it was only a little, you still care enough to take care of your brother. You care enough to bother yelling at him rather than ignoring him. You could have abandoned him, but you never did.

“Fuck No… Then Who Would I Yell At. Myself…” There was a playful smirk crossing his face. Frisk giggled.

“Damn, How Come I Never Realized You Were Just As Mad As The Rest Of Us.” He yanked them onto his lap.

*Hmmm...

Frisk flushed, whatever answer they’d had disappeared. He cupped their face gently and then pressed his teeth to their lips. They returned the kiss gently.

  
  


“Wait… So is this brownie made of spiders too?” Nicole asked looking at the brownie with things sticking out of it.

“eh, used to be. it’s just a name thing up here with bits of chocolate. the ones she made in the underground were though because there wasn’t much else in terms of supplies.”

“Oh good. I thought…”

“nah... not unless you order it that way. that’s what the phrase “extra spiders” means. on the menu.” 

“Well that is still gross I guess some might think it appealing though.”

“heh... some humans do... i mean, you put bugs in your candy, why not brownies?” 

“I guess so… pfff I bet Muffet has a great web-site.”

“pfff... yup, and no strings attached.”

“Pffff… damn you are good at this. I am out of spider puns. Yep… no, yes… I am out of puns. I want to tell you a secret is that okay?”

“sure.” 

“I didn’t only leave my world- universe… to just meet up with Aria. I wanted to meet someone who would make me happy. That is my so-called mission. I think it sounds a little desperate.”

“so, you’re looking for a mate then?” Nicole flushed deeply.

“Y-yeah. I mean eventually. I shouldn’t j-just take the p-plunge without knowing the g-guy for at least a little while...” She was picking at the brownie nervously munching on it.

“yeah, that’s kind of a given.”

“I ummm… like you so I w-wanted to let you know that too. I j-just think your b-brother might not like us together though. I don’t want to break up your relationship with your brother because I know that bond very well… my younger brother and I are very close. Being so far away from him… and having to lie to my family, it has been hard.”

“eh, i don’t think that’s going to happen.” 

“You don’t, why? I mean that is a good thing but I think he can be very mean. I don’t want to be a jerk but my uncle is a total dick and every time my mom stands up for herself dad stands up for his brother every time over mom and they love each other.” 

“that’s some bullshit. look, the relationship between me and boss is... complicated, but i know when he’s bein’ an ass and i’m not afraid to tell it to him. i mean, maybe if i was things might not have been so rough, but, i’ve never been one to just roll over.”

“I don’t doubt that. You work when no one sees you work. You rather have it that way. It is easier to just know that in the long run you helped in some form. Right or wrong you make it happen because in the end you hope to make the other person happy. Does he know you forgave him?” 

“... i think so. i mean, we’ve... never talked about it. not directly.”

“I am not that strong. I haven’t been able to. I still… when he got released from prison I still watched him. Waiting… and I…” She closes her eyes trying to prevent the tears from coming.

“yeah, the nightmares never go away really.” He hands her a napkin.

“Thank you.” She takes it and presses it against her face.

“They just get worse. They change just a little bit with twisted walls and hellish environments. Even how he approaches me changes. Sometimes in my nightmares… I want it. I want to be punished and I tell him I deserve this. Maybe it is because he kept saying that to me… ‘you wanted this.’ I don’t know how you are so strong but I envy that strength so much.”

“truth is, i’m not.... kid knows it better than anyone...” He rubbed the back of his skull as he stared at the napkins in front of him. 

“not all the nightmares i have are about... that.”

“It is about what happened to Frisk?”

“i did some pretty fucked up shit, but... they still forgave me.”

“... Can you t-tell me an example of o-one of worst ones?” She didn’t know if she really wanted to hear it or not but she needed to know who he really was. He didn’t reply, it seemed though it was perfectly possible for a skeleton to actually go paler... 

“T-that bad?” 

“y-yeah. down there... we really were the thing of human nightmares... and, didn’t think twice about it.”

“You… did things to them?” She meant raped them but she couldn’t say that.

“i did some pretty bad things... but... nothing like what i’d experienced... even so, there was no excuse for it... and the fact i knew about the save points forcing them to load over and over again... “

“Sans… it is not who you are today though. You don’t want to do it anymore right?”

“gods no.”

“You still had a bit of conscience even back then. Even at your so-called worst you still didn’t do what has happened to us. It would be simple enough to do for you but instead you chose differently, still not the best of choices but still different and you are here now with Frisk by your side.”

“heh... i guess you and the kid have that in common.” 

“They think you are hot, smart and kind all wrapped up in one too?” He flushed a little, chuckling.

“no, but they never blamed me for anything... never gave up on me.”

“I like that. My family is the same way. I found myself at one point about to kill myself with a gun. I held it and thought about it… I instead tossed it away from me and tried to hurt myself. My dad took me to the therapist and even though I caused so much trouble and pain for them… they stood behind me. In a way… we are lucky. I wish we didn’t have to go through the shit to get to the other side.”

“yeah... the kid shocked me to the core when i realized that nothing i did or said was going to get them to hate me... they felt sorry for me... they saw what pap was like and... they just... forgave me, every single time. then, one day, they told me something that changed everything... they said if i needed to talk, they’d listen.”

“You know it always sounds so foreign to hear that.”

“yeah. it took me several days... a few loads before i broke down and started talking... but... they never used it against me. never told my brother what i said, or even about what i did... since, you know, pap never knew the difference when there was a load.”

“They are a good friend. I am surprised you two aren’t together. I mean they obviously care for you.”

“well, yeah... but not like that. it’s, kinda like having an older sibling actually. that and pap got to ‘em first anyway... i could see it, even if he can’t.”

“Wait? They are in love with Papyrus?”

“yup. have been since before the barrier broke... i hate to admit it, but... i think part of it was kinda because pap treated ‘em better than i did...” 

“You were in love with them?”

“no... just jealous, jealous that he was seeming to treat our prisoner better than he’d done to me in years. still, that didn’t justify my actions or my words.”

“Ahhh… I can understand that. I am sorry that Papyrus didn’t treat you the way you should have been treated. You did deserve better. You still deserve better. I keep waiting for the ball to drop and someone tells me that this is a huge prank or that your mate will come around the corner.”

“heh... no, i’ve never had a mate.”

“Good. I just was wondering. It is my sneaky way to probe into your dating background.” He snickers a little.

“i’ve had dates, just nothing serious.” 

“Ditto. I haven’t had a sexual encounter since… that time.”

“me either... and, uh... you were my first kiss.”

“Me too. Well I guess technically… he took it but I try to disregard it because it came with pain and suffering. We are good kissers… I think.”

“well i have no complaints.” Nicole nuzzled against him before meeting his teeth for a tender loving kiss. He flushed, he had not been prepared for that at all, but he certainly wasn’t against it. 

“I like kissing you. I like how I feel when I kiss you but most of all… I like how I feel being next to you. That sounds so cheesy. I told you I sucked at flirting and saying things right.” She was staring at the table in front of them as if the answers she sought were there. Nicole slowly scooted away from him feeling that she was in his personal space and to give him some room. He didn’t allow her to get too far though before he tugged her back, though with a bit more force than he intended and that landed her in his lap, causing him to flush. She gently fixed his shirt before allowing her head to rest against his shoulder. 

“it might be cheesy, but ... this is nice.”

“It is. It really is. I haven’t felt so comfortable with another… except with Aria. You two are the only ones that kinda get me.” 

“heh, yeah... she has a way of doin’ that. of gettin’ to the heart of matters. for someone who couldn’t accept herself, she really is pretty tolerant of everyone else.”

“Tell me about it. I was wondering… umm, would you prefer me calling you Sans or Red or do you want a special…” She mumbled the last part and it was unlegible. Muffet’s new employee Charlotte came to the table. She had the hots for Red for a long time. It was no secret to all those who’ve been there. 

“special? hmmm, well i think that’d be up to you sweetheart.” 

“Speaking of special. Hello there Sans… and friend. How are you? The last date we were on was special. I kinda wished it lasted longer.” Nicole glanced up at this monster who was clearly flirting with Sans.

“that wasn’t a date charlotte, i told you that.”

“Sure it was, I was just about to have a taste of your teeth before you pulled away.”

“i’ve told ya i don’t like spiders.” He was trying not to be rude, seriously, spiders gave him the willies... He just wanted her to go away.

“Fine, you are kind of a jerk anyways. I hope she breaks an ankle… or whatever bad things that happens to humans.” 

“now who’s the jerk?” Charlotte took the mustard she brought over for him and squirted it all over Nicole and Sans before tossing the bottle at them and storming off.

“I quit. I only took this fucking job because of him anyways.” Nicole made a face as she wiped as much she could off herself. Red picked up some napkins, trying to help her.

“waste of perfectly good mustard.” 

“Are you sure? You don’t seem to mind be cleaning up around my bra area?” He was a little hesitant but beyond that he wasn’t too shy...

“Pffftt… your face is so red…” Nicole couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. Only in Undertale would you have to fear a spider squirting mustard all over your outfit because she is jealous of not getting with the skeleton. 

“Oh my god… I know what your nickname is…” Nicole smirked as she began to laugh again.  Someone tapped the spider on the shoulder... 

“What? If you are here to apologize, lose the flesh… oh… who are you?” 

“Hey bitch.” Aria socked the monster.

“If I see you near my friends again you’re going to have a  **very b a d t i m e.** ” 

“...” She wanted to scream, yell or anything but she lost the ability to think as she scrambled to run away.

“Tch. Filthy creature.” Aria scoffed as the monster ran, her eye lights had flickered to a deep purple briefly before returning to their usual bright shade.

“The nickname is so perfect for you… RC rib cracker because every time I am around I bust out laughing.” Red chuckles.

“Come isn’t that perfect. RC… I think you are good on cleaning me up too.” Nicole took his hand gently. He smiles.

“it’s perfect, but not as perfect as you.”

“Oh…” She flushed deeply and found herself smiling like a schoolgirl.

“Shut up…” Nicole teased lightly as she pushed him a little. He just grinned in response. She was just too cute. 

“I never thought I would be sitting on someone’s lap again since I was a little kid. Am I not heavy?” 

“that a hint?” He teases gently. She smirked and leaned up to his ear canal.

“I can always change positions if you want.” She left that open to interpretation. He flushed a little.

“Oh? What are you thinking?” 

“that it was a little too easy for you to make me think a few things.”

“Hmm… nope. I can only think of sitting someplace else. You must be thinking I can sit on your shoulders. I thought that but that would be uncomfortable.” 

“nothin’ like that... but that brings to mind something i don’t think either of us is ready for yet.” He chuckles a bit.

“Pffff… I know. I just love to see your cheeks turn red and how you have the cutest laugh. I can listen to it all day.” 

“i can say the same. listening to your laugh is like seein’ the sun for the first time.” 

“Bright? About to burn your eye lights out?” Nicole hasn’t felt this happy for a long time. Scratch that… She hasn’t felt this happy with a guy for a long time. She couldn’t, not this soon, feel something like this for someone. They barely know each other.  _ It is just the hormones speaking and I haven’t had someone treat me so nicely before. This is just a rarity.  _

“heh, bright yes. but also warm and radiant.”

“You are something special. I can see why others want you. I am just surprised you are giving me a chance. Come on… I know there has to be a place where we can cuddle and watch the stars.” She then whispered really softly like if someone could hear them that they would be in trouble.

“And make out a bit. I mean if you want to… oh… do you… umm… do that shortcut? Like some Sans can. I mean I wrote about it before but of course I never experienced it myself. I would prefer to do it with someone I trust than a stranger. Why are you giving me that shit grin?” 

“cuz you’re cute. shoulda known you’d know about the shortcuts too.” 

“Weew I thought you were just going to shortcut us out of here. Scared me for a second.”

“heh, not without some warning. i ain’t  _ that _ much of an ass, at least not to you.” 

“I love you too.” Nicole meant to say smartly but she quickly flushed an even darker shade of red. He simply chuckles a bit, holding her close.

“hang on sweetheart.” 

“O-Okay.” He waits until she has a good grip before teleporting the two of them to a place where they can see the stars. When he had a chance to look at her face he couldn’t help but snicker a bit. Her face was scrunched up like she just had a sour candy and she closed her eyes tightly. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his body.

“heh, you can open your eyes now sweetheart.” She opened one eye, glanced around to double check and then opened the other eye.


	20. Chapter 20

“That wasn’t so bad. I thought it would be scary. Where are we now?” Nicole asked before realizing he was still holding her.

“scary? eh, i guess it can be if you don’t know what’s going on. this is just a little spot i found a couple years ago when i was looking for a good spot to see the stars. it’s technically on the other side of the world.” He shifted a little to wrap his coat around her a bit and zipped it up so that she was snuggled against him and warm as the air was quite cold.  _ I am so lucky. I am willing to go through all that I went through for this moment… and I mean just this single moment. Does he not realize how incredible he is? I can faintly see the outline of his soul through the shirt if I look down but I rather just like to stay in this moment with him. _

“J-just a little bit scary but n-not so much with you. Thanks for sharing the w-warmth. It is really gorgeous… and calm.”

“i like comin’ here when i have a chance.” 

“I can see why. I bet it took you a while to find this spot. This would be a beautiful place to have a house. To be able to look out and to see the beauty. It is… awe inspiring. I have a view from a hilltop so it is not like this… but I can watch the stars from my hammock. I would lie there and pretend that I can actually touch a star. I would pinch my fingers around a star and pretend to bring it down to me but before it gets too close I let it go for some reason. I am an overactive imagination.” She shrugged a little as she nuzzled closer to Sans smiling.

“yeah, it did take me a while and it would be a good place. nothing wrong with a good imagination.”

“I don’t know if you are just totally into me or just the best guy ever because it seems I can’t do anything wrong with you.”

“what, can’t be both?” He teases gently as he settles them onto the ground so they can look up at the stars.

“Hmmm…. I guess so. I just… remember when I said I am slightly anxious. I am super anxious. I am waiting for that one thing that I will trigger by accident and this whole dream will be over and… oh my God look, a shooting star.” Nicole nudged him until he got to see the tail end of it. 

“Quick make a wish.” She closed her eyes wishing that this Sans is her soul mate. He looks up, smiling a little.

“Did you make a wish? Don’t tell me because it can’t come true. Don’t say it is me then I might disappear too.” 

“pfff, nah... i won’t tell. though it was kinda hard to make a wish with an angel next ta me.” 

“Pfff, such a dork. I am surprised how warm you are though from being made up of only bones. I would say it would be weird to feel flesh against you but… I imagine you and Frisk at least cuddled once or twice.” 

“only before they got a coat themselves in snowdin.” 

“This is still the closest I’ve been with a guy in such a manner… actually I don’t think I have been this way with a guy to be honest. Aren’t you uncomfortable?”

“ya know... i wondered that myself, but no. i’m not.”

“I am glad to find out that you don’t normally cuddle up to guys like this which means I still have a chance with you… damn… I need to stop doing that. I am ruining a moment by my stupid puns. I just say them automatically without thought or purpose. No… they do have a purpose. It is my way to seem interesting.” He chuckled.

“puns are good sweetheart. i like that about you, you do it about as naturally as i do.”

“Are you sure you are real because I am starting to believe you are too good to be real. Let’s see, you say you suck at cooking… Do something so unexpected that I will be totally shocked. Please. I just can’t believe I can find someone that makes me feel this comfortable so quickly. I mean I probably should keep an open mind because there are so many Sans out there but… damn… this is such a romantic real first date. The sky is clear and I can see all the stars and I am snuggled up to the most wonderful being I have had the pleasure to know and this the weirdest thing about all of this… I don’t miss home when I am with you and I don’t understand why. There has to be something wrong with me.” He chuckles a little.

  
“you got me there. i actually can’t cook.”

“Well you told me that yesterday… and you hate spiders apparently too.” 

“yeah, that too. i don’t think there’s anything wrong with you. i mean, let’s face it. i lived under a mountain most my life. i can’t say i miss that though. and, despite everything, there were some good things there too.”

“There was? Like what?”

“the star stones.” 

“Star stones? Is that what I saw in the game I mean… I thought it was just a picture. Those are stones? What did they look like? Are those the same “stars” that you have a telescope to trick others?” 

“how about i show you some time?” 

“I would like that.” Nicole smiled and just enjoyed the time she had with him.  He seemed to enjoy the silence with her for a while, looking up at the stars and the colors of the galaxy as they could faintly see colors splayed along the sky. It was sparkling clear.

“I wish I could take a photo as brilliant as the stars shine but it never comes out the same.” 

“i hear they have special cameras for that kinda thing.” 

“Probably costs a fortune… and I have no money in any of these realms.”

“wouldn’t know, i haven’t looked into it.” 

“In my world cameras can cost up to thousands of dollars. I couldn’t afford them.” 

“heh, not much different here... but i’m not one for photography.” 

“I pretend I am a photographer. I like to use my phone and take photos of everything around me.” 

“nothing wrong with that.” 

“Eh… well… sometimes it can be annoying to others. My parents used to gripe about me recording fireworks. They usually don’t turn out but… still every year I pull out my recorder and record and watch it over and over again. There is something magical about fireworks. It is going to be hard this year…” 

“well, hope that you have someone special to share it with.” 

“That would be nice. It was a father daughter thing.” 

“ah. i see.” A few seconds later his phone vibrated.

“You getting a booty call or is your booty calling you?” 

“pfff... nice. i’d say i’m getting a ring but it’s a bit early for that wouldn’t you say?” He jokes as he pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket.

“Hmm… I don’t know.” Nicole winked at him joking of course.  Snickering, he puts the phone in front of him so they can both read it.

  
  


Aria: Heya, where’d you two go?

Red: we’re picking out the engagement ring. wanna come? 

“Pfff… tell her we are busy making love to each other and text back later.” 

Aria: oh ha ha. Funny.

Red: would you believe then that we’re makin’ steam on a mountain?

Aria: With you texting? Nope.

“Okay… ummm… I am stripping?” 

Red: she’s pretty warm ya know... and soft and so delicious... 

Aria: I can hear you drooling in your little fantasy, but I’m pretty sure Nikki isn’t that easy.

“I might be. I never said I wasn’t.” Nicole was reading the texts. 

Red: she says to tell you that she might be.

Aria: And i’m a horse’s ass. Yeah, no. I seriously doubt that.

“pfff.”

“Who knew she was a horse skeleton ass…” 

Red: so you’re a horse skeleton now? 

Aria: Red.... 

Red: she said it first!

Aria: Now THAT I can believe.

“Oh here is the truth, tell her we are nuzzled up together under your jacket.”

Red: okay, okay. we’re star gazin’ in iceland... ya believe that?

Aria: Yeah.

“Is that where we are?” 

“yup.” 

“Nice, I can now say I been in Iceland.” 

Aria: You might want to come back though before your house catches on fire.

Red: from what?

Aria: from all the steam your housemates are probably makin’ about now.

Red: fuck you. you didn’t...

Aria: No... but he did head over to the house to talk them...

“What is going on? Why are you so agitated?” 

“god damn it... ugh... the kid’s had a crush on my brother forever... “

“And? Papyrus seems like he wouldn’t go for it.” 

“he’s completely oblivious and doesn’t know the first thing about this kind of stuff!” 

“Oh… okay… I understand.” 

“and... i kinda was trying to protect the kid by not telling him about it... damn it. now i got no choice. i swear she really sticks her nose into things she shouldn’t.”

“That ruined the mood.” He sighs.

“sorry sweetheart, but i guess we should head back even if she’s just blowin’ smoke over the entire issue.” 

“It is fine… I was getting cold anyway.” She was lying but it made it easier for him.

“you’re too sweet for yer own good.” He kissed her forehead.

“hang on.” He waited a few seconds before teleporting them back, giving her time to brace herself. They were back at the park and it was well past four, the sun was dipping in the sky and the park, that had been full of children before, was now deserted as it was nearing the evening meal.

“You go ahead. I know this is important to you. I will be fine.” He unzipped his coat to let her out so she could return to her friend and he could go confront his brother... and the kid. This was going to be.... awkward.

“really? you know if things are the way they are your ass is grass lady.” He was looking at Aria. Who just shrugged a little. She didn’t seem bothered by it.

“Goodbye RC.” 

“bye sweetheart.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek before teleporting.


	21. Chapter 21

“RC huh?” 

“It is a secret. I might tell you later.” Nicole smirked.

“Seems cool, I won’t pry. It’s a nice nickname.” 

“Thanks. It is a special nickname for him.” 

“Have a good time?” 

“Yeah. I did. I was going to make out with him but a certain skelly called.” She faked being angry by holding her fist. 

“Heh, right... this is why I don’t actually make calls. Harder to ignore his ring tone than it is a text. Heh... his ringtone, by the way is the song Discord. Catchy as all get out.” 

“That is a good one. I think we should get out of here…” Nicole glanced around and sighed. 

“Yeah, I still have yet to introduce you to the last of the elite.” 

“My soul mate?” Nicole teased. 

“Funny but I doubt it... his idea of a sense of humor is being an ass to everyone.” 

“Ahhh a true match in heaven.” 

“Pfff, we’ll see.” A portal appeared. Their next destination looked... familiar. There was nothing but white everywhere she looked and they were... floating?

“This isn’t Ink’s former home is it?” Nicole looked around nervously. 

“Perceptive, this is the original Anti-Void. Follow me.” Aria began to walk like there was a floor, even though there clearly doesn’t seem to be one.

“I a-am not just going to f-fall am I.” Nicole was walking like she was on a tightrope.

“Nope.” 

“Weew…” 

“There’s no up or down, no gravity, no real thing to fall into even if you decided to “fall” which would be a little weird because there’s nothing to hit... but the properties of the Anti-Void are... kinda like portal 2 in a way.” 

“Trust me, I am the klutz queen and I will find a way to make myself look like a fool.”

“You know how the gun in Portal works right?” 

“Yeah, orange and blue shoot one at one place and end up in another. It is an inter-dimensional gun that utilizes the space time continuum.” 

“The dynamics of the Anti-Void and Void are like that gun when you point it on the floor and ceiling of a room or two walls that are close to each other... at some point you will just end up back where you started. It would be a long fall before you got to that point, but it would still happen... the voids are not exactly endless only because they were made by beings that cannot fathom the concept of endlessness itself... so what you have is the portal gun effect... making it seem endless.” 

“Well this place would be great for meditation at least.”

“Yup. The only reason I know about this effect is because I once asked Error, in my Anti-Void, if he’d ever sent out his strings to the end.... He said no, it was pointless. I talked him into it by goading him that he couldn’t... of course he had to try to prove me wrong.” 

“Pfff… that is hilarious…” 

“Heh... no, what is hilarious is that after a few hours I burst into laughter and when he turned to see why I was laughing so hard as the strings in his hands were slack he saw the start of his strings behind him a few feet.” 

“I was just about to say that… Pffffttt… for being so smart. You would think he would have known that would have happened.” 

“Well, the thing is... Error is a degree of insane... no matter what version you run into. That being said, there’s a lot he doesn’t remember... or doesn’t wish to because it causes him the pain that drove him mad in the first place. He was... a very unfortunate soul. No one knows what went wrong... but... he’s from a timeline from the Alpha Timeline. An alternate timeline. A pacifist one. By the time he found it again... he had suffered the same fate as Gaster... no one remembered he had ever existed... not Flowey, not the kid... not Asgore... not even his own brother. He had been changed completely so that even if they did remember, they wouldn’t recognize him.” 

“That is a horrific life to live.” 

“It is, when he found this out... and saw all the other timelines... all the other universes with happy endings... knowing he would never be a part of something like that drove him insane. It hurt so deeply that he began to believe that the aus didn’t have a right to something he could never have... and because of that... he began destroying them.” 

“He is the other master isn’t he? I mean one of the elites.” 

“He isn’t considered one since he is one of the threats the council faces... but, if he was not... then yes, he would be. After all, he is one side of the coin. Ah, I think we’re about there... mostly.” Aria stops and reaches into her cloak.

“Which Sans is this?”

“Ink. I will warn you that he and I are at odds currently... and not for the same reason as Stretch and I are.” 

“Is it because you destroyed a world?” 

“No. This is something much more recent.” She drew out a small bottle of ink.

“I won’t pry.” 

“I’m going to tell you though because it is likely to affect how he greets us. You and I had been friends for barely a year... when another friend of mine decided that she wanted to do a story with me.” 

“Okay, and this story... “ 

“She created a Sans... it was supposed to be a nice tale... but... well, she likes throwing in ... troubles every now and then and it honestly didn’t affect anything. The story had no life because I refused to give it influence.” 

“Woah… I thought she was like me throwing a little drama in the mix but no one gets hurt type a deal.” 

“No... her ideas of drama are a lot more painful than a few scraped knees and broken hearts... I knew this from previous stories with her where I had to abruptly end one or two because there was no option left except annihilation of one or more of the main characters.” 

“... Oh god… I mean everyone has their way of expressing themselves but man…” 

“Yes... but she does go too far a lot of times and I cannot always reign her in when an idea sticks. Unfortunately because I am The Trainer... Ink likes to keep close tabs on what I create. Most specifically because I was the only one he’d ever seen who was close to being like him... and I had done my best to be friends with him after we had first met. He’s... obnoxiously nosy I’m afraid and he found this story we were doing. He decided it was his job to give it life and to make a new friend... he pulled the Sans from our story HERE... gave him powers.... powers that no Sans has ever had before... and thus one of the most powerful guardians to ever arise in the multiverse was born.... Hope. Naturally, when I found out, because I caught him red handed... I was furious.” 

“This is not Blink we are talking about is it?” 

“No... I will introduce you to Hope next. Hope is... different than you think, and his story does have a better end... no. Because of Ink’s interference in our story, in bringing it to life and giving Hope such light... Blink found that place that my friend and I gave a name to... Hopeverse. A multiverse all of its own. At any rate, I knew I could not simply allow Ink to get away with the atrocity of “playing god” with something I had created... something that was not meant to have life and yet he had done so anyway without the consent of me or my friend. I have given harsh punishments before to those who have trained under me and ... slipped up... but this... this was not so easily forgivable... I knew he needed to learn his lesson and learn it well that he should not meddle so lightly in other places. I cast him into exile...” 

“This… will be interesting. Do you have at least paint for him?” Nicole didn’t want to deal with an Ink that didn’t have emotions.

“This ink will do the job, we’ll see what sort of mood he is in when he arrives. As for his condition on emotional status... don’t worry about that... the exile didn’t keep him from collecting the paint he needed... only from interacting with any of the universes. He could not save any that he came across if they were dying... he could only observe.”

“... I can see that being stressful for him. He is like my neighbor and dogs… she can’t help but try to rescue them all.” 

“Rule one in the guide... not everyone can be saved.” 

“Yes, I understand that.” 

“He did not. Let’s see, he could be in a good mood, provided he hasn’t run into the original Error today. It’s hard to know with 60 plus versions of one skeleton to keep track of.” She opened the bottle of ink and dumped it out. It floated down to her feet but didn’t splatter or anything. After a few seconds went by the ink expanded and from it the skeleton they were expecting stepped forward. He was exactly as many had depicted him. A pale overshirt with blue markings on the sleeves with a dark tunic beneath with electric blue line patterns along the sleeves, brown gloves with cut off fingers, a sash with the rainbow tubes down along it, a light blue hoodie with fur wrapped around his waist, the brown tights that went down to his shoes matched the tunic and over those a pair of brown shorts with an odd line pattern down the front and along the hem. A long, flowing scarf that was nearly so long that it would touch the ground - if there was a ground - and a massive paintbrush on his back, seemingly not held by anything visible with golden ornaments at both ends. He had a smear of ink on his right cheek and his eye lights flickered in random colors and shapes.

Nicole had written a short story about chatting with Ink one time, about making him a soul, and how he turned it down. She was starstruck. As much as she liked the character she knew that he wouldn’t be good in a relationship. He was a manipulator, a tease, and tends to do what he wants at the cost of others just to accomplish his goals. He is a ME person.

“Ink.” The skeleton gave her a slight frown. 

“aria. what do you want?” 

“I’m here to introduce a new Creator to the multiverse. You can’t think I wouldn’t inform you.” 

“i guess not.” 

“It has been a long time since I wrote about you.” 

“eh? you wrote about me?!” His eye lights flickered over to her, his frown disappearing.

“Mmmhmmm.. We had a chat about how words were not like painting but you made them quite colorful by changing the colors of the texts and I offered you a soul but you turned it down.” 

“heh, sounds like something i would do... and what would i want with a soul? that’s error’s thing.” 

“Exactly. You said it is a useless thing to carry around but you appreciated the gesture.” 

“uh... well... it’s useless to me... i mean, i can’t sustain a soul... don’t think i haven’t tried.” 

“I am sorry. I am Nicole, by the way, but my friends call me Nikki.” Nicole offered her hand. 

“nice to meet you!” He took the hand and gave it a firm, brief shake.

“I know you probably get this a lot but I am a HUGE fan of your artwork and your eye lights are too cute.” 

“heh... t-thanks... glad to know someone is.” Aria rolled her eye lights at the last bit.

“Hey, play nice.” 

“Sadly, this IS nice for him. Anyway, he knows I like his art too, but that thing between us is a sore spot.”

“i thought it was my best work!”

“Woah… I am sorry I brought up some bad mojo.” Nicole said, trying to calm the argument down.

“Like I told you, taking something someone else made and calling it your own is called stealing. That is a bad thing.” 

“yeah... yeah. you told me that like half a dozen times. i get it already. still doesn’t change my mind.” He mutters the last part.

“Ink, ummm… I need to know. You didn’t by any chance make other Sans come to life. Some of the ones… were not meant to come to life… especially…” 

“you mean recently?” She shook her head no. 

“It would be about a year ago.” 

“uh... i kinda have a bad memory... so ... you’ll have to tell me what to look for.” 

“This Sans. I am ashamed to admit that I wrote and discarded because I … felt like I needed an outlet where I can punish myself.” 

“You’re going to have to tell him its name or he won’t be able to find it... even if you didn’t name the Sans anything different.” 

“Demon Nick. DN was the name he went by and yes… it is a lame Sans name. He deserves a better name.” Aria looked at Nicole in silence a moment while Ink grabbed his scarf and seemed to be looking at it closely.

“I’m... not even going to ask.” 

“Why I felt that I should confront my rapist in a story? Why even then I failed…” 

“More like why you named a Sans that of all monsters... but I remember that one story we did... “

“At the time I didn’t know many of the Undertale characters and I knew for every good Sans is a bad Sans. It was the judgement hall of course… and I just wanted to beat him for once.” 

“There’s-”

“no such thing as a bad Sans.” Aria and Ink look at one another, they’d both said it at the same time.

“... Sorry…” Nicole apologized.

“hey, don’t feel like you need to apologize.” Aria sighs.

“I can do this a bit faster... let me see if there’s any such thing. I might not know all the multiverses or universes yet... but Code is a bit faster.” 

“I deleted the story but I don’t want him loose. If he is real here… he will come for me.” 

“If he was ever real, I’ll find even the smallest traces.” Aria brought up her right hand, what looked like a small green screen appeared in front of her as her eyes glowed silver. Countless ones and zeros flashing on the screen.

“I shouldn’t have written that story. I thought maybe just maybe I can finally vent everything out. It never works.” 

“Nicole.” 

“W-what?” 

“Just stop. Okay? Worst comes to worst... I’ll deal with him.”

“no better soul to have on your side if you gotta face a nightmare... pff...”

“Thank you. I mean it.” 

“Funny, Ink.” 

“sure, no problem!” 

“He will have a tattoo on his right arm of an N for his name. It is the same one he has in real life.” 

“That narrows this down even further.” Aria taps the screen.

“Fucking ego manic…” Nicole muttered as she sat down on the floor. 

“there’s a whole universe full of those shits... right aria?”

“Yup... tried to fuck me over... I told them to fuck off and isolated their multiverse from the rest.” 

“He would fit right in. I am sorry to make you guys do this.” 

“nah. all part of the job, i wasn’t doing anything important anyway.”

“Friends are family. There isn’t much I don’t do for those I call friend.” 

“or to ‘em...” Ink mutters.

“Don’t start. She already knows and I don’t think she wants a front row seat to a one-sided fight.”

“Ink, I was wondering since you like to create maybe sometime if I get a chance will you help me create some flowers. I am still learning and I can’t do it without destroying a bunch of stuff.” It was a distraction and the truth all in one. She hoped it would be a surprise for Red and for Aria both.

“sure!” He grins, still looking over the scarf, dropping one end to search the other part of his scarf. 

“Thank you. Pfff… How can you keep track of everything?” 

“magic.” He drops the other half and shakes his head.

“sorry, i don’t have any notes on any such character... though if you made him... i didn’t have a hand in his existence.” Aria still was looking over the green screen with a touch of impatience. Though this was only noticeable by her finger tapping one side of it.

“I will text Red and let him know in advance.” Nicole texted Red.

Nikki: Hey Red. Look I failed to tell you about a Sans that might be looking for me in a bad way. 

Red: huh? but i thought you only just arrived... what happened?

Nikki: I did. I created a Sans a long time ago. It was a written thing so I can confront my rapist in a safe environment but even in my story he killed me over and over again… he has a way to track me… 

Red: ... well... we tend to be pretty powerful... track you? how??? 

Nikki: It was a weird blood tracking device that I never explained in the story but he found me everywhere. Never gave me a chance. I think I hated myself so badly at one point that I didn’t even want me to get that redemption I sought.

“... Found him.” 

Nikki: Aria said she found him.

Red: shit... 

“W-where is he?” 

“Well... you destroyed his world. There’s only one place he could have ended up... but it seems he has moved on from there.” 

“The void?” 

“Heh, no actually. The Omega Timeline but he’s not there anymore.” 

“Do you know where he is at then? Shit, why did I make him so powerful?” 

“Yup. I do. Ink.”

“this should be interesting.” He grabbed his brush. Aria grabbed her arm, pulling her back from a bone.

“I think I will stay here.” Nicole said, feeling scared. 

“Hold this.” Aria pulled out a small necklace, on the end was a pegasus with a rainbow gem gently tucked between its two wings.

“What is it?” 

“A charm I made early on, it’ll protect you.” Nicole put on the charm but she was still shaking. The two turned to face their opponent who was walking towards them now.

“hello... Nicole… it has been so long. i was starting to miss you.” 


	22. Chapter 22

“You’re trespassing demon.” 

“dn. the bitch couldn’t even properly name me right.” 

“i couldn’t care less.” One of Ink’s eye lights flickered to a red target.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” 

“do you wonder what she gave me for powers?” 

“If you think you stand a chance... well... you’ll find out that there’s a lot you don’t know. It’ll be your last.”

“she allowed me to make several versions of myself.” Nicole hated that she did that. 

“Funny thing about that. You’re the only one left. That’s the thing about not having a world... you’re weaker for it until someone resurrects it.”

“true. i figured i will be destroyed soon but to see her cower there. it is worth it.” 

“So you think you’re worthy of the mercy of death do you?” 

“death... life… i will come back in one form or another. she has yet to even begin to get over me. she talked about me to that red guy.” 

“Then you don’t know her.”

“do i? fine have her face me.” 

“Do I LOOK like I was born yesterday pal?” 

“you looked like you aged poorly.” 

“heh... says the pile of bones that can’t keep it in his pants.”

“she wanted it. she had a crush on me first. i just finally let her have what she wanted.” 

“You know... I’d ask if your ass was jealous of the shit that comes out of your mouth, but you don’t even have an ass do you?” Ink smirks at Aria for that one.

“I did have a crush on him… but I didn’t want that. I just wanted to hold hands and maybe have my first kiss. I wasn’t ready… I didn’t know that when he invited me to that stupid tent that he would… I wasn’t ready.” Nicole was cowering behind Aria and texted Red. 

Nikki: He is here.

“Yeah. Well, I don’t think anyone could have predicted that someone that far up his own ass would be like that. Then again... you know... I’m not too surprised that even as a bag of bones he’d think he was some gift of god to women. Guess what pal? You’re less than worthless here and you aren’t wanted.”

“she will never find anyone. i am everything to her. ask her… how she watches me on social media…” 

“you’re one sick mother fucker.” Several bones slammed into the other... but it wasn’t from Ink and Aria didn’t have the ability herself even if she was a skeleton monster in form.

“Wondering if you’d join the party Red.” 

“Red!” Nicole glanced around to try to find him. He was sitting on a blaster, hovering several feet behind DN.

“blah… blah… do you honestly think it is a coincidence she likes a guy who has a mean streak.” 

“do you even think before you speak? geez... you’re a bigger idiot than that weed i dusted. aria, tell me you have a good place for this piece of dust. i’d call him an ass but that’d be an insult to donkeys.” Aria and Ink both snickered.

“i think it is my time to take my leave. i want to stick around for a little longer.” 

“Heh... yeah no. You’re not leaving like you want. See... you made a mistake coming HERE of all places because I’m the ruler of the Anti-Void. Regardless of what multiverse it is in.”

“It is an endless loop.” Nicole said softly. 

“Everything that happens here is because I allow it. I am a Creator. I am the first of my kind and the last. You cannot escape me so easily.” 

“since i can’t use most of my powers… i can at least describe her hell.” 

“You won’t get a chance... see... you’re going to go to your own. Bon voyage.” A portal appeared under the skeleton, dragging him in.

“Bye DN… Bye Nick… I wish in real life and this life I was stronger…” 

“see ya never. nyah.” Ink stuck out his tongue as the portal closed. RC hopped off his blaster. Nicole still wept not for Nick for herself. He walked over to her.

“hey.” He says softly. She hugged him tightly as she cried.

“It is my fault that he is even here.” He gently hugged her against him.

“he ain’t ever gonna hurt you sweetheart.”

“The worst part is it is like the whole situation again. I made him this way. No, he chose this. I have to remind myself he did this to me. I didn’t do it to myself. I didn’t rape me.” 

“No, you didn’t... and since you destroyed his world he’s all that’s left. You don’t dictate what he does anymore. He’s what we call a roamer.... Or I do anyway.”

“I am sorry Ink. I don’t imagine you like seeing that …” 

“don’t apologize. he’s not as bad as you think... i’ve seen worse.” 

“To you maybe. To me…” 

“To you that skeleton is the worst thing, however... I’m sorry to say that worse does exist.”

“I am sorry I bothered you RC. I know you had other things.” 

“hey, you’re not a bother. stop apologizin’.”

“I can’t… help myself. I cause problems.” 

“that’s the pot callin’ the kettle black. eh?” Ink looked at Aria.

“Not the phrase I would use, but the situation is... close I suppose.” 

“I don’t get it.” Nicole was confused as she glanced up at Red and around.

“they’re sayin’ that you sayin’ you cause problems is kinda like a fresh apple and a rotten one in the same room... and you’d be the fresh one.” 

“Strange analogy there Red, but he is right. Making one single life form that targets you alone is hardly causing trouble.”

“I know but… you guys, except for Aria of course, barely know me and I am dragging you into my shit.” 

“doesn’t change who you are sweetheart.” 

“he’s right. you’re a good soul.” 

“I try. That is the best I can do.” Nicole smiled a little. 

“You can’t spell triumph without try.” Aria comments with a bit of a chuckle.

“Don’t tell Aria but there is no y in triumph.” Red chuckles.

“I heard that!” 

“can’t keep secrets around that gal. honest.” Nicole leaned in to whisper into Red’s ear canal.

“Thank you so much. I appreciate you coming. I didn’t expect… I just… thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.” 

“hey, long as i can call you my gal... ain’t no one gunna hurt ya.” He says softly.

“Your gal?” Nicole laughed a little. She never had a title like that before.

“well we’re datin’, so that makes you my girlfriend.”

“And you are my bone-friend. A joke I make all my characters use… but for the first time… I get to use it.” He chuckled a little, lightly resting his forehead against hers. After a few minutes went by Ink cleared his throat, clearly a little uncomfortable. Aria had bided her time by playing with a small ball of light like it was a toy.

“Oh… sorry, umm… oops. Got a little distracted by his eye lights.” 

“uh huh... and you’ve been here... how long?” 

“don’t start pal.” Ink held up his hands.

“not judging! just didn’t figure she’d find someone to click with so soon... i know how everyone else is... and with aria playing guide, well...”

“are you still on about that?” 

“you try being exiled from everything you know for fifteen years and then you tell me how you feel.” Ink scowls.

“RC… please don’t fight with him. Not now. Later if you want but… just not now.” 

“hmph... he ain’t worth the effort anyway.” Nicole intertwined her fingers with RC’s as she squeezed it gently.

“excuse me?!”

“Ink. Simmer down.” Ink frowned, crossing his arms. He seemed rather upset at this but didn’t say anything else.

“Ink is going to help me paint flowers later so be nice. It was going to be a present for you RC but if you piss him off than he won’t help me.” 

“heh, that’s the good thing about him... his memory is as short as goldfish.” He mutters.

“Say, Ink. I was wondering something.” 

“hmmm?” 

“Have you been to the latest world I have been working on?” 

“which one?” His demeanor shifts instantly, becoming interested in what she has to say. 

“see what i mean?” Red mutters with a slight chuckle.

“fighting with him is kinda pointless.”

“I know how to make you forget how to speak.” Nicole teased RC. Aria moved over to Ink and murmured something to him.

“oh?” Red seemed intrigued by this, almost challenging her. 

“Ready…” Nicole backed up a little and looked around her making sure no one was looking before she acted. Aria and Ink seemed to be in a deep, quiet discussion about some au. Aria had purposely distracted the artist from RC so he’d cool down. Nicole double checked and then in a quick motion flashed RC. He was caught completely off guard.

“!!! f...” He pulled up his hood, flushing a deep red.

“Pffftt…” Nicole was wearing a cherry red bra underneath and she busted out laughing at RC. Ink glanced over to see RC was burying himself in his hood.

“did i miss something?” 

“Probably, but doubt it was important.” Nicole was on the floor laughing her ass off. After a moment RC walked over to her and knelt next to her.

“oh, so ya think that was funny eh?” 

“It was. It was funny as fuck.” He grabbed her face gently and dove into a heated kiss. She was caught off guard and didn’t expect this at all as it took her a moment to register what was happening but the moment she did she pulled him in closer to kiss him. He pulled back after another few seconds. She was breathless and she stared into his eye lights. 

“be careful about playin’ with fire sweetheart... you might burn yourself.” With a slight satisfied smirk, he teleported. 

“Oh fuck me… that was hot…” 

“Careful what you wish for.” Aria comments.

“Shit… I forget you two were here.” Nicole realized that all happened in front of Ink and Aria. Ink snickered.

“you planned that didn’t you?”

“Nope, but I know how onry she is... and I DID warn her beforehand.” 

Nikki: Damn you RC… my face is stupid hot now.

Red: ;3 

Nikki: I am now horny I think I will go find Lust. 

Red: hell no. you’ll regret that. 

Nikki: That is most one night stands are anyways... just regrets. 

Red: can’t argue there. but that guy is one of the worst to be around.

“Aria. I am pulling a prank on RC. Can you text him saying we are going to Lust’s world. I know we are not but he doesn’t believe me… well because… you know reasons.” 

“do it!” 

“No, I don’t think so. I have my reasons for not doing so.” 

“No fun…” 

“More like I do not want to piss him off. RC has met Lust... in fact you’ll be hard pressed to find someone who has NOT met him. Sadly... his little issue is a big thing. I have tried many times to cure him.” 

“Did Lust try to do something to Red? I mean… RC has things he has to deal with.” 

“Yes and in some timelines he and Red have had a relationship. I know about Red’s issues as much as Ink does.” 

“This… timeline?” 

“pff... nah. they hate each other’s guts in this one. mostly because he tried something when they first met and Red nearly dusted him.” 

Nikki: I am sorry I shouldn’t have teased you. I guess you hate Lust. I am not going to his place. I was just joking.

Red: i didn’t think you’d be serious about that... especially since aria knows how much i have a bone to pick with that guy. 

Nikki: Besides... I am not that kind of gal to flash just any kind of guy.

Red: you know you just gave me fuel for 2nite... ;d

Nikki: Just letting you know… I want to be the only gal you dream about. Unless it is a threesome with a real hottie… than sure… go fantasize it… then tell me how that goes.

Red: fuck no. i don’t share.

Nikki: Who says it is a guy X3

Red: don’t care.

Nikki: I love you.

“You look like you’re having trouble coming up with a response over there.” Aria replies, seeing her type, then delete, then type, then delete... and then type again.

“I just wrote down I love you…I can’t stop myself…”

“Did you send it?” 

“I d-don’t think so…” 

“Better not. At least not yet, even if you feel it. Trust me on this.” 

“I know… it is just the hormones and everything. Here take my phone before I do something stupid.” Aria walked over to her and took the phone. Deleting the words before they could be sent.

“Ink… don’t tell RC that I said that.” 

“promise i won’t.” 

“I just never been this close to a guy before, and…” 

“Yeah. I know. Come on, there’s plenty others to meet. We’ll see how steady this relationship holds.”

“Alright. I mean what is the worst that can-… I am not even finishing that statement.” 

“don’t ask that because you seriously do not want an answer.” 

“It’s mean to be rhetorical, but yes... that’s not a question anyone should give an answer to.” 

“How bad is Red?” 

“uhhhhhh... you wanna answer that one?” Aria sighs a little.

“I’ve been meaning to mention this. Like in our stories, most skeletons are territorial. They might not only have one mate in their lifetime but they only ever have one at a time. The only exception to this is Underlust. Even Undertail and TailTale don’t go that far. The reason most everyone has met Lust is ... more or less due to learning of that world’s existence and needing an outlet for heats without fearing of there being consequences.” 

“...But… Red said he hadn’t… since that…” 

“And he hasn’t, at least not for that reason. I cannot say the same is true for his brother... however, very few Papyruses have the ability to travel through the multiverse, which is why if you see one... chances are his brother is around.” 

“So, Red has more sexual experiences than I do. Is that what you are saying?”

“No, I haven’t looked into that aspect of his life and I have no wish to. What I’m saying though is that he’s been to Underlust with his brother, though not for himself. He’s never gone to Underlust without his brother.”

“Okay just say it in plain English. Are you saying that what happened between them wasn’t a one time thing?” Aria sighs.

“God this is awkward... and NO, that is not what I’m saying. I’m saying basically Red has been his brother’s escort to get him TO Underlust to deal with his heat by having sex with a monster from Underlust. Red himself, as far as I am aware, has not been to Underlust for his own needs... I have no idea how he handles his own heat. I’m sure as hell not going to ask.”

“Okay, it isn’t as bad as I thought. I mean it is gross but the alternative of Red getting the abuse out of it is much worse than to find someone else…”

“Far as I know... there’s only two timelines where Red has suffered like that. I’m not certain about the second because unlike this version... the other version somehow found his way into a version of Underswap. I have no idea how that even happened because Underswap is one of a few aus on the protected list. Meaning no one gets in or out without me knowing about it. I’ve let the other version roam about as he likes so long as he doesn’t dust anyone. He’s with the brothers and so far he hasn’t hurt anyone.” 

“Is that one happy at least now?” Nicole couldn’t help but want happy endings.

“I can’t tell you. I don’t have control over it and the time stream for that one is extremely slow.” 

“I can’t believe I almost texted that to RC! I think I am in love with the idea of love. I mean we barely know each other. It is as crazy as it sounds too.”

“Nah, i get it. After all, that guy was my first love when I was still human. I went through that whole stage myself before I realized I couldn’t stand his sense of humor.”

“What?! You two… oh dear.”

“what? is that so hard to believe? i’m a good looking skeleton after all!” 

“Heh, no doubt Ink.” He grins a little sheepishly though.

“Can I have my cell back… no better not… yes, no, yes, no…”

“I’ll give it to you later. Let’s not forget why we are here.” 

“Yeah, Ink I hope you and I can meet up in the future and practice painting though my art skills are… umm pitiful.”

“i’m sure we will, but knowing her... there’s double meaning to her words.” 

“You’d be right. You know me a little too well sometimes.” 

“heh, well... we are best friends.” 

“I am glad you two are getting along again.” Nicole smiled.

“We might not see eye to eye on everything... but you know, even the best of friends fight... right?” 

“You mean eye light to eye light.”

“good one.” 

“Cute, c’mon. There’s something you need to see while you’re here.... And Ink is the more... welcoming of the two.” Nicole followed as she wasn’t sure what to expect. Aria walked back over to Ink who grinned.

“got that right! i don’t get what that guy’s issue is.”

“He takes his job too seriously, I think... plus there’s some danger in the wrong soul being there. We’ll see what happens later when we visit.” 

“Who are we talking about?”

“if you stare long enough into the abyss... the abyss stares back.” Ink replies cheekily.

“Mister funny skele-man over here.” Ink just grins and reaches up, grabbing a zipper that seems to just suddenly appear.

“Hmmm…. well death and darkness boy that is a creepy phrase.”

“It is, but there is some truth to it. Though I do not think you will think it so creepy when we visit Abyss.” Ink pulled the zipper down, revealing a small room beyond.

“everyone in!” Aria tugs Nicole with her into the room and Ink is right behind them, closing it up. Nicole was trying to wrap her head around the place they were in. 

“so, this is my little home. i have to keep it hidden from Error because it’s sort of a gateway to where we’re going.” Ink slashed at one of the walls; was a pale brown with several notes attached to it but the swipe opened a portal and the trio stepped through onto a small floating island that was just beneath an entire canopy of islands with doors.

“welcome to the doodlesphere!” He announces proudly as the portal closes behind them.


	23. Chapter 23

There were countless islands, each one more unique than the ones below it.

“Oh my god… I wish I had a camera. I would love to take a photo. This is so beautiful! Wait… I should try to summon one.” Nicole was so excited and a part of her was having conflicting feelings about RC and with that a camera fell from the sky plus several photos of things she saw so far. RC, the worlds and more. Nicole grabbed the photos and looked at them. She grabbed the one that showed RC and her looking up to the stars in Iceland, causing a flush to cross her face before she hid that photo away. She had mixed feelings. 

“hey! look at that, you’re getting better!” Ink smiles.

“I have to agree. You must be a good influence Nikki... the two of us are actually getting along quite well today.” Aria joked.

“oh har har.” Ink rolled his eye lights but chuckled anyway.

“anyway, you can see why i have to keep my home such a secret. error and nightmare would just love to find this place... i can’t have that, even with the appearance of the abyss and its lord.” 

“Yeah, even with that. This place, Nikki, is sort of like a grand central station for the aus of this multiverse. It is highly vulnerable, at the same time, it’s how Ink gets around so quickly.”

“assuming i’m not going to the void or anti-void anyway, yeah. it’s how i keep track of everyone... of course if you look closely you’ll notice that there’s locks on some of the doors and not others. that’s aria’s doing... mostly.” 

“Yes. Those worlds are locked for a reason.” 

“It is to keep me from going into them.” Nicole teased.

“It just makes sense. Ink you seen how much of a fangirl I am already. I see a Sans I can’t help but want to show my love to them.” 

“heh, while that might be true that isn’t the reason.” 

“The reasons vary from world to world. Most are locked to keep them from interacting with other aus or multiverses... but there are exceptions to this rule... such as Underswap, which is locked to protect its inhabitants because of its pacifist only nature, the same is true of Dancetale and a few others where this is the case. They are locked because they have no defense against Error or any other roaming Sans that may or may not wish them harm.” 

“I am glad you two are getting along though.” Nicole took a photo of Aria and Ink together but it didn’t just show that photo on the camera it showed years of them together. The photos compiled in moments from when Aria was a human to this very date. Nicole flipped through them quickly; it showed a story of friendship and betrayals and a bond that seemed to be there but not there at the same time. 

“... Guys… look at this.” Nicole showed her camera with all the photos to the pair. The photos were displayed on the little LCD display on the back of the camera and with a press of a button she could print the photos out. This was no ordinary camera.

“holy - blargh!” Ink didn’t get the word out, he was so excited he ended up puking ink.

  
“Well... wow... that is one hell of a camera you’ve conjured up... shit.”

“I like it. I can see the story of Sans and Papyrus lives.” 

“Better not do that with just anyone... you might not like what you see... also, keep that camera to yourself. It’d be dangerous in the wrong hands.” Ink nods, wiping away the ink from his mouth.

“Should I destroy it?” Nicole looked at the photos. 

“hmmm, i don’t think that... but maybe store it in your phone and not take photos when anyone is looking?” 

“Ink is right. There’s no harm in YOU having the camera. It’s pretty much the dark ones we’re worried about... or anyone else who might not know how to properly deal with such information.” 

“I am guessing taking a picture of most of the Sans would be a bad thing.” 

“depends.... i guess.” 

“It just shows only of you two… so is it because both of you are in the photo?”

“Likely, I imagine it only showed bits and pieces of each of our past... mostly our own interactions throughout the many years. It wouldn’t make sense to include anyone else, but still, such information could be problematic.” 

“Yeah, Error would make me disappear so fast…” 

“not so much that as probably just steal the camera to try and use it to catch me so he could find out where the doodlesphere is.” 

“Then I must destroy it. It will only bring pain.” 

“Hmmm, I could enchant it for you.” 

“To do what?” 

“To only take photos if you’re taking one and doing so of your own free will; it’s... a complex spell but since it’s not beyond my imagination it is not beyond my reach to do so.” Ink nods. 

“Ink what do you think?” 

“i don’t see why not. i mean if it means that only you can use it and only if you want to... then no one can make you do it for their benefit and... if it only works when you hold it and use it then no one has a reason to take it from you or attempt to make you use it if it just acts like a normal camera otherwise.”

“Exactly.” 

“Okay…” Nicole hands the camera over to Aria. Silver magic engulfed Aria and the item a moment before she handed it back.

“There you go. Have fun.” 

“Thank you. You guys… were really close once weren’t you.” 

“well... yeah.” 

“I dated the guy, so yeah. That’s a given.” 

“Wait… I thought you dated RC?” 

“I never said I dated Red.” 

“We were talking about Red and you said that he was your first and Ink was like I am hot stuff which he is.” 

“No, I indicated Ink and was talking about him. INK was my first love.” 

“that was why i said that! heh... she and i were a thing... for a while. but... it didn’t last.” Nicole looked through the camera and carefully selected a photo of when Aria was human and printed it off for Ink handing it to him. 

“Just a reminder that she may be bones but one time she was your crush once too.” 

“heh... yeah... she was pretty as a human too.” 

“Nikki... why’d you go and do a thing like that?” 

“Do you understand what I am saying Ink?” Nicole ignored Aria for a moment. 

“honestly... no.” Aria facepalms.

“I mean is that, you should remember she will make mistakes and you will get angry but you shouldn’t hold it against her as she won’t hold things against you.” 

“well yeah... but that’s what being friends means... right?” 

“I don’t think he’s ever going to fully understand Nikki, he doesn’t have a soul. Period.” 

“Well enjoy the photo.” 

“i will, thanks.” He tucked it away into a pocket on his jacket.

“You were so pretty Aria!” Nicole commented as she flipped through the photos. 

“Eh... I was okay for a human at that age.”

“Have you seen me?! I am not a looker at all.” 

“I wasn’t any better or worse than you. You know the old saying though... you’re your own worst critic.” 

“I thought it was as long as you are willing to have sex guys don’t care what you look like.” Nicole smirked. 

“wut?” 

“Seriously?” Aria facepalms again.

“I am joking! Just joking. I am not a slut.” 

“what does she mean by that?... and what’s a slut?” 

“Nothing! It’s just a human thing Ink, don’t worry about it.” She then looks at Nikki and says softly.

“He’s a lot like Blue... he’s completely aromantic though!” 

“Ahh… okay then... “ 

“That’s why our relationship was so short.” Aria mutters.

“Ahhh… He is just that talented of an artist and you were jealous.” Nicole could see Ink leaning in trying to hear the conversation.

“Makes sense. Well, oh hey Ink when did you show up?” Ink took two steps back as if he wasn’t totally trying to listen into the conversation. Nicole felt really exhausted and she didn’t understand that the camera used her magic to run. 

“uh, when???” 

“Nikki, why don’t you sit down a moment... and no, it wasn’t jealousy. He was my inspiration. The  _ reason _ I created my multiverse to begin with.” 

“Yeah it sounds good… man my head hurts…” Nicole sat on the ground. 

“Hmmmm, that camera might be linked to your magic... that’s annoying.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Meaning that to use it, you’re draining yourself because you’re not used to using the power of a Creator. You’re still so new to it all that of course something of this magnitude would leave you exhausted.” 

“Ink you are strong right?” Nicole was teasing as she laid down looking up at the ceiling.

“well yeah. why do you ask?” 

“How would you like to give a beautiful… scratch that… Can you give me a piggyback ride?” 

“pff. yeah, i can do that. where you wanna go?” 

“Oh I know this amazing Mexican restaurant. El Matadors. It is SOOO good… great margaritas.” Ink looked so confused.

“Heh... I think he meant what world Nikki.” 

“Oh… ummm…. Lets see I like to go to a world where I can find a Sans who is single hot and willing to do everything for me. Please and thank yous.” She had her eyes closed as she joked not letting on how exhausted she really was. 

“What the heck… any hot guy will work. I won’t be judgmental. As long as they can provide me a super happy life afterwards. I am surprised my phone isn’t off the hook since I didn’t reply to Red for so long. Although he does have Papyrus problems...” 

“uh... you realize finding a world like that will -”

“She isn’t serious Ink. I’ll take her home for the time being.”

“what about hope?” 

“Eh, we can visit him later. She needs a serious nap first.” Aria picks up Nicole like she is a feather and opens a portal.

“See you later pal.” 

“bye!” He waves.

“I am fi-” Nicole didn’t say anything further as she was falling asleep in Aria’s arms as she yawned. She would wake up hours later with Glitch playing with her camera.

“HEY LET GO OF MY CAMERA!” 

“Y-you shouldn’t l-leave things o-out in the o-open then.” Nicole glared at the plant as she put her hand out.

“NOW! GIVE IT BACK!” Instead of him handing it to her, the camera ripped itself from Glitch’s vines and went back to Nicole. It wasn’t something she expected but she pretended she knew that was going to happen.

“W-Whatever It d-doesn’t work anyways…” Glitch left with a scowl as Nicole looked at the camera. It was unscathed and it turned on immediately in her hands. She then remembered Aria put a spell on it that will make it for Nicole’s use only. She glanced at the nightstand and noticed that her phone was there and besides the usual worried texts from her family there must have been over a couple dozen texts from Red. Nicole debated how to handle this as she briefly glanced through the texts.

Nikki: Hey, I got a new camera! 

Nicole deleted that text and tried again.

Nikki: So about last night…

Again she deleted the text and tried once more.

Nikki: Hi.

It was simple and she was bracing for the worst. She debated to tell Red about the camera or not. She wanted to share the photo of them in Iceland but then she would have to explain where she got the photo from and that can turn ugly.

Red: heya. 

Nikki: Sorry about not replying to all the texts… not mad are you?

Red: nah, it’s fine.

Nikki: Are you sure? 

Nicole didn’t think he would be so cool about this.

Red: yeah. been busy.

Nikki: With what? Burying your brother? I am joking please don’t dust your brother because of the Frisk thing.

Nikki: Red?

Nikki: Not funny RC.

Nikki: Okay I get it. I didn’t reply to your texts so tit for tat. Come on… please tell me you didn’t dust them?

Nicole was getting nervous as she waited for the reply and she wasn’t getting any.

Red: sorry, kid was asking me what movie we’re watching tonight.

Nikki: Oh...

Red: anyway, heh.. no. i was not burying him unless you mean with pillows earlier... kid threw pillows at us... one thing led to another and we ganged up on him.

Nikki: You had a pillow fight? Papyrus allowed that?

Red: the kid started it... so, why wouldn’t he? heh.

Nikki: Wow, that has to be a huge difference. I can’t imagine him enjoying that.

Nicole can hear Justice, Mika and Naatsoe running outside her room.

Nikki: Oh I am going to send you a picture somehow I magically summoned it. Don’t ask how I did it but I did somehow.

Nicole figured it would suffice for now with that much info as she sent the picture of the two of them nuzzled together in the jacket watching the stars. Nicole liked the photo a lot and it showed her looking up at him either listening or just enjoying the moment while he smiled contently. 

Red: heh, well you are a creator sweetheart.

Nikki: Indeed I am. I create trouble ;-D Do you like the photo?

Red: heh, sounds like fun to me. but i do wonder how you got that photo.

He already had it printed out and taped on the inside of his door so he could look at it properly.

Nikki: Here I thought the photo would fuel all those suggestive thoughts if you may have or may not have not noticed the jacket you wrapped us in covered most of the clothes we were wearing and it makes it look like we are… not making you wonder how things came to be.

Red: wow... and here i thought guys had a dirty mind pfffffff... 

Nikki: Hi my name is Nicole and I can talk dirty. I may have a problem X3 

Red: hot damn... i have a keeper! x3

Nicole wasn’t sure how he would feel about the camera but she knew if she told too many that it will make her a target. She went through the halls trying to avoid the bickering between the kids as she tried to find Aria.

“Aria! Hey… I just… where are you?”

“Kitchen!” Came the reply. Inky was the only one not in the household. Nicole went to the kitchen and sat at the table. Aria was sipping a cup of tea, lounging at the table in a navy skirt and a blue t-shirt.

“Looking good… I should change but first I want to ask something. Oh yeah good morning? Afternoon? Evening?”

“Heh, you didn’t sleep THAT long. It’s afternoon still.” 

“Oh… man time moves at a weird speed. I am wondering something… should I tell RC about the camera? I mean he is a nice skelly but- do you think he will try to manipulate me? I fear that the most in the end.”

“Hmmm, nah. Red wouldn’t do that, not in him anymore. Maybe it was once upon a time... when things were different.”

“I read the stories where… he was a little darker than this one.” 

“There are versions of him like that, yes, but you forget... you’re in my multiverse. I might not be an actual god... but here... my will, my word... is what is. I pulled versions of the originals here... and I changed things to be better. It wasn’t perfect... but on the whole, things are peaceful here.”

“He won’t hurt me will he? That is… I just don’t want another Nick… or an abusive boyfriend.” 

“Not on purpose. He won’t be Nick. As I said... I’ve made things peaceful here. I’ve mended the problems, it hasn’t been easy, but I have done it. Sentinaltale is a place of peace and not just for the aus that are exclusively pacifist. I have done everything possible to ensure it.”

“I trust you. I really do. I think if I was blindfolded and you told me to do several tasks I would try my best to do them because I know you wouldn’t lead me blindly.” 

“No, I wouldn’t steer you wrong.” 

Nikki: I need to tell you the truth about the photo. It might be easier to show you then tell you about it. 

Red: uh... okay.

Nikki: I am sorry I didn’t trust you to tell you but I am going to ask that you trust me that it is best I don’t leave a text message for someone to see by accident. Can you by any chance come to Aria’s place? Last time… I got really tired.

Red: something that tires you out? that’s not really a good thing sweetheart but i can visit tomorrow.

Nikki: Okay, I am glad you took Paps and Frisk thing well. I know that must have been hard. 

Red: it was... awkward.

Nikki: Still, I imagined you handled it well. I am proud of you. ^_^. I think if my younger brother Ryan would have me explain a lot of things… he would be pretty screwed up.

Red: believe me... there was a lot of yelling involved. 

Nikki: Well at least it sounds like Papyrus didn’t mark Frisk so that is a good thing. At least not yet.

Red: considering they just started, that’d be odd if he did.

Nikki: What can I say I am a romantic. I can’t help but pair things too fast.

Red: heh, romantic or not. monsters that mark on the first date aren’t the kind ya wanna be around. 

Nikki: Probably but it isn’t like they didn’t know each other. I guess they probably really don’t know each other on that level though. I am not one to talk though… I should let you go. Talk to you tomorrow then. Take care RC. 

Nicole set the phone aside.

“Does time freeze here or something?”

“Or something.”

“I am confused what do you mean…” 

“There’s no real way to measure time in the Anti-void.” 

“Oh… so how do I know what time it is over at Red’s place… oh my lord it was already sunset when I was with him. Did I just text him like 2 in the morning?” 

“Heh, yes you probably did.” 

Nikki: What time is it there? Shit… I shouldn’t text you that.

“Damn me, and I sent him a text about what time it is there… What is WRONG with me?”

“Calm down. You just need to learn his timezone. It’s fine. Look at your phone right now, note the time and then you’ll know.” Nicole looked at the cell to see what the current time was and waited to see if Red would respond with the current time so she wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. There was a message waiting for her.

Red: g’night sweetheart.

Nikki: Red what time is it there. So that I don’t text you in the middle of the night again.

Red: heh, it’s fine. i was up doing some work so i am good. it’s 3:15a i’m a bit tired now so i kinda skimmed that last message. sorry.

Nikki: It is okay. Sweet dreams. I will see you tomorrow.

Red: g’night angel.

Nicole looked at the message and smiled. She hadn’t felt this way about anyone in a long time and then she realized she was in the kitchen area with Aria still.

“Anyway… umm… it is three in the morning for Red I mean...” 

“Sounds about right.” 

“It is three pm. So there is a 12 hour difference. Well at least it keeps it a little simpler. Should we visit Hope or should we visit a different world or what would you like to do?” 

Aria pulls out her phone to check the time.

“We can head over there. Their time is most simplest for me because it syncs up with our real time.” 

“That is a relief. I didn’t realize our time zones would be an issue. RC might be nice about it but I am pretty sure he was asleep when I texted. He acted like he was asleep.” 

“He might have been, might not. Don’t forget, all Sans also are insomniacs, meaning that sometimes they are up at odd hours.” 

“I know but well anyway… we better head out. We are burning the… whatever oil. I say the midnight oil but … that wouldn’t be accurate.” 

“Heh, I understand.” Aria pulled out her robes from the air.

“Want to hear something weird. Glitch was in my room trying to use my camera and I demanded the camera back and it came to me.”

“That’s not weird. Things we are attached to with our powers tend to do as we say.”

“Pfff… so can you summon Inky whenever you want.”

“Heh, cute but no.” 

“Yeah, but your mate is so adorable and he clearly loves you.” Nicole followed Aria closely. They came out from the portal in front of a nice home with a yard, there was a garden of flowers in the front and there was a small ball near a rocking chair on the porch. Nicole took her camera out and took a photo. It was a beautiful home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers ahead for Hopeverse! (so if you haven't read it you might wanna skip this one! you're not missing anything plot important if ya do...)

“There’s a good reason I love this place.... Also... I should warn you.” 

“It is breathtaking… warn me about what?”

“My doppelganger is here.... And the Red here is a huge pervert.” 

“Note taken. This is the Red I thought I would be dealing with from the get go so… let’s do this.” Nicole knocked on the door. 

“How many live here?”

“A few. They’re also one of the few that won’t crucify me.”

“Pizza delivery!” Nicole made a face like ‘what the hell’. She just wanted to see if they would show up. In the meantime Nicole summoned a couple of boxes of pizzas.

“Who Ordered Pizza?!?!” A harsh voice snaps out. It was clearly Edge... And there was a sound of stomping to the door.

“Heh. Hello Edge.” Aria says when the door swings open.

“I brought pizza.” Nicole smiled.

“I Was... Who Are You?”

“Friend of mine. Is the gang all here?” 

“Yes... It’s A Mad House In Here.... Come On.” 

“Oh good, that will mean I only have to do introductions once.” 

“Name is Friend. Here is the pizza.” Nicole handed him the pizzas and walked in smirking. She felt like being a smart ass. Edge raises an eyebrow ridge at Nicole, sighing he takes the pizzas in behind the two.

“Edge? I thought you were cook-” In walks in a woman that Nicole recognizes on sight. It was the doppelganger Aria had warned her about.

“Aria, a pleasure to meet you.”

“Uh... Aria... who is this?” 

“Get everyone in here and we’ll do this right... and I never said her name was Aria. I just said she was my doppelganger.” Aria chuckles, so does the woman.

“Oh, well we will be great friends trust me.” Nicole nodded as she smiled.

“Oh, no doubt about that.” She smiles a little.

“I WAS Going To Cook But Well...” 

“The kids will be tickled.” The woman replies.

“what’s all the commotion?” From a second story railing Sans leaned over, he was in a t-shirt and shorts.

“Hello Sans!”

“hi. hey aria... who’s the friend?”

“Bring the kids with you I’ll do introductions... also I heard the gang was all here.”

“How is the weather up there?”

“pfff... nice and warm with a bit of heat. i like her already.”

“I thought for sure you’d be chilled to the bone.” Nicole smirked.

“nah... i have sonny up here with me so it’s warm.” He smirks back.

“This is a nice place Aria. I can see why you like it here. I thought though your doppelganger was a bitty?” Nicole muttered to Aria as she took a seat, hearing Edge throw a commotion in the kitchen as the whole group showed up in one fell swoop. Nicole stood back up next to Aria realizing that it was like Snow White and the seven dwarves except it was a bunch of skeletons instead. It took a while for the gang to gather, sorting themselves on the couch and armchairs. The kids seemed hyperactive mostly... 

“Let’s do this the easy way okay? Guys, this is one of my best friends and the newest Creator to the multiverse, Nicole. Nicole I’m sure you know a few faces here but I’m going to do this so you can at least wrap your head around the crew here...” In a chair was Blue, which of course Nicole would know from his armor and bandanna. Sitting next to him was a blonde haired young woman with sapphire blue eyes that Aria identified as Blue’s wife and mate, Jack. The two of them had triplets who were about six years old, Indigo, Sky and Midnight. On the couch closest to them was Red, next to him was Edge, on the other side of Edge was his mate, Stretch. Next to Stretch was Aria’s doppelganger, Kairi, who was holding a squirmy six year old Lydian. On the other side of her was Hope, her mate and husband. Settled in a second chair was a pair of identical skeletons that Nicole had likely never seen before. They looked almost the same except that one had a star over his left eye, the one with the star was Violet and the other was Purple. The Papyrus standing behind them was Yellow, apparently Purple had been adopted by Kairi and Hope. Standing next to Yellow was Gaster and next to him was a young skeleton with lavender eye lights holding a toddler, that was Vera, Purple’s mate and wife and she was holding Willow, one of two twin daughters. Her sister, Luida was currently being held by Violet and not far from him was, of course Papyrus, Hope's brother.

“Wow, so many skeletons living in one household it is a surprise any sleep happens. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I am Nicole but my friends call me Nikki. You can also call me hey you… I respond to that as well. I might have to make more pizzas.” There were several reactions to that, including snickers. Blue protested at the rudeness of it while Edge just rolled his eye lights. 

“I guess you forgot to add that Hope and I are also expecting again.” Kairi puts in.

“Oh, yes, that is true. Do you know genders yet?” 

“Not yet.” 

“See I tell you this house never sleeps.”

“heh, this technically isn’t even all of those who come and go here... “ Red snickers.

“Too true and Blue and Jack don’t actually live in this house. Are you here on tour Blue or just resting?”

“Actually Napstaton Is Taking A Break From Touring And I Came Back For A While To Be With My Family.” Nicole just stayed back and let Aria visit with her friends, going to the kitchen and preparing the meal for everyone by setting the boxes up and grabbing plates. It was the least she could do. It wasn’t long before she was joined in the kitchen by Kairi. 

“Hey, how are you? Congrats on the baby.”

“Thanks. I’m enjoying my time until my mate decides I’m too heavy to work. I don’t like being inactive... but he’s very protective. Even when we first met it was that way.” 

“I offer something to drink but I think water is the only thing you can have.”

“Tea actually. I like camille tea. It’s normally what I drink when I’m carrying, since the kids tend to take after their father... human food doesn’t do all that much to ‘em.” Nicole nodded and after a bit of searching finds the tea and starts making it.

“How long have you been mates for?”

“Six years.”

“Wow, I am currently on the market… Aria helped me out of my hell. It has been an interesting couple of days.”

“Mmmm, I imagine it has been an experience. She probably didn’t get a chance to tell you with the gang in there... but she and I share info. We’re... kinda of literally the same being so it’s not hard to exchange info.”

“Ahh… I guess that makes sense.”

“I tend to know more than she does, usually... because... well... I created her. So... when she showed up one day you can imagine how awkward that was.” 

“Say what? She is your creation?”

“Yeah. I was lonely at the time and... well, I didn’t have my best friend who you met in the other room. So since Jack wasn’t around at the time I was reading some of my old stories from my college days and it stirred up ideas. This was just a year after monsters arrived on the surface and before I knew it I was into the game based on Frisk’s journey and I decided to create Aria. I wanted to right a lot of wrongs in the aus out there... it wasn’t until things... kinda snowballed after I met the gang out there that I began to come into my powers as a Creator.”

“No way… I mean it was kinda different but I met Aria on DA because I was lonely and depressed and we wrote stories together.”

“The profile I made for her. I didn’t actually expect her to use it because I didn’t know she was alive... I mean... she was just a figment of my imagination... well, until a few years ago.” 

“Well looks like you have an extra kid then.”

“More than and honestly... sometimes... I feel guilty about the stuff I put her through just because I was having a crappy day at work or due to my own depression issues.”

“... I know the feeling. We already had to face one of my stories. You can telepathically find out about DN. I rather not talk about him.”

“Yeah... him. I should probably tell you that, while I did create Aria... she’s more powerful than I am. Here... my powers as a Creator are severely limited. I try to help her out where I can in the multiverse by being an extra set of eyes... but it’s not easy.”

“But you did help her. Can’t you see? You gave her something that none of these Sans and Papyrus all of Undertale can never truly achieve. Freedom. She can choose what she truly wants. It just so happens she has a good soul.”

“Well, she should after all that... I mean, there was nowhere else to go but up. Although she was pretty pissy with Ink for a while.”

“Eh, she is kinda cool with him… they will be fine.”

“We never were ones to hold grudges for long.” Kairi chuckles. Nicole laughed as well.

“Pfffttt… so how does anything get done here? So many mouths to feed and oh lord the craziness of Edge.” While they were talking, Kairi was distributing slices of pizza to paper plates.

“Well, Jack and her family have their own place actually about a couple blocks from here. Edgy does most of the house cleaning... and I just realized Pap wasn’t here, he’s at work at the moment. He and Edge split the work of the house usually. Stretch and my husband usually end up watching the kids when Stretch isn’t working or when Hope isn’t out in the multiverse helping me or Aria track down bitties. You missed seeing a whole group of them we rescued a couple weeks ago.”

“That is nice. I think I would lose my mind trying to memorize all the names. I was warned about Red. Is there any others I should be careful to be around?”

“Not who are in the household. I’d say keep an eye out though for Foxtrot or Lust if you run into them.” 

“Foxtrot and Lust got it. I am currently dating a Red. So this is really interesting.”

“The only other one who’s given us trouble was Axe... but Blue scared him off. Oh? I’m guessing you’re dating the one from her multiverse then. Sentinaltale.”

“Yes, here I can show you a photo.” Nicole took one of the photos of them at the hot dog cart. Kairi walked around the center island she was using to dish out pizza on to look at the photos.

“You make a cute couple... and he looks like he’s taller than our Red... pfff... he would hate that.” 

“Shall I show him then? I am quite the meany.”

“I dunno how good of an idea that is.”

“Hmmm…. I am curious how different the Reds are. My Red’s nickname is RC meaning rib cracker meaning he is funny. I won’t show him the photos but I am curious now. Does Lust in your world get along with Red?”

“I think Red tolerates him, but that’s it.” 

“Interesting, Lust and Foxtrot regulars here or is it like once in a blue moon?”

“Nope, Hope absolutely despises Foxtrot for kissing me in public before we were mates and Blue can’t stand Lust.”

“Oh my... alright then. How did Hope get his name. It is so different from the others.”

“Ink. He decided he needed a new guardian... he stole my mate. Gave him abilities he didn’t need... he is... literally his namesake.”

“Ahhh…. I am sorry.”

“It was rough, but I’m not complaining. Hope does a lot of good and his power ensures that even those who are on the brink won’t give up. That’s part of his power... he gives hope to those who need it.”

“At least you still have him too.”

“Yes, and our bundles of joy.”

“I hope to one day… nevermind. I should tell the party goers about the pizza.”

“I’m sure you will, but I think you should be careful as you go from world to world. There’s a lot of skeletons in the multiverse who are single and aren’t afraid to try their luck with a human... G and his brother tried too... heh... the gang was not having ANY of that. They ran the two off... heh... it was kinda funny and sweet.”

“G? Damn that would be hot.” Nicole smirked.

“Green is a good guy... but his brother is a playboy, don’t let G’s attentiveness fool you if you run into him.”

“I know. It is just a facade. That is why I am still confused about my Red.”

“Yeah... but that’s because his soul belongs to a Frisk who doesn’t exist anymore. Oh? What about?” 

“I am waiting for the moment that it will end. It always ends. Nothing lasts. I mean…” Kairi picks up her tea, sipping it thoughtfully.

“You’re right, nothing does last... but that’s because we’re human. We’re not perfect. We’re not immortal... and the hard truth is that... my children will likely outlive me with my husband... but, you know, I can’t really afford to worry about that and you really shouldn’t either. Don’t be so worried about what may come or may not. Live for the moment, IN the moment as it is. It is good to plan for the future but don’t worry so much about it.” 

“I want to but… on the other hand I been raised to do certain things in a certain order.”

“I get that... but you know, just because you’re raised to do something or around something doesn’t mean you have to follow it all your life. You know, except for me and my dad - rest his good soul - the rest of my entire family on both sides is Catholic and not a single one of them wanted to come to my wedding because they were so closed minded about monsters and what was right and what was not. They could not accept that one of their own had chosen to love a monster... and you know what? My thought was that they could stew in their own hatred, because monsters... they’re the most humane creatures that live on this entire planet.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that. I mean my family would be a little curious but they are really accepting.”

“You’re missin’ the point sugar. The point of that was to show that just because I was around something all my life... doesn’t mean it affected anything I ever decided to do. I’m baptist. I’m not catholic.” 

“Okay, from now on I am going to say screw the old Nicole who was afraid of everything and just do some stupid shit…. and live.”

“Heh, well, don’t lose your head along the way but don’t be afraid to make mistakes. It’s not easy to do things when we’re afraid... I should know... I kinda faced a two story foot skeleton dog monster... and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared shitless at the time. Still, I do what I have to for my family.”

“I don’t think anyone can be prepared for that but yes I understand.” Nicole was feeling pumped up. She was going to see how she can do, on her own. 

“Just one question. How long you been in the multiverse?” 

“Well… time is really weird so about two days. Why?”

“You’re going to be pretty powerful then when you lose the inhibitions... Aria didn’t get her brush until after she died... again.” 

“What do you mean? You mean my camera? It is just a camera.”

“That isn’t just any camera anymore that Aria’s brush is just an over-sized paint brush. It’s a part of you. An extension of your magic that will do your will.”

“It can show some past stuff but… are you for real? Like it has powers of its own?”

“I’m completely serious. It can do whatever you want it to. However illogical... I mean, let’s face it, how logical is it that she can swipe that brush and open portals through time and space?” 

“I guess I never stopped to think about it but yeah…”

“The answer is, it’s not. Magic isn’t always logical when you’re a Creator. It simply is a tool you can use to do whatever you like... and THAT is why so many fear us. Think we’re some sort of god or something. Some try and worship us despite Aria’s insistence that they don’t.” 

“I already had to challenge my thoughts about my control over others as I thought my Red… was being influenced by me.”

“Heh, interesting thought and while that IS possible... that takes some serious concentration to do. Thing about stuff like that, things that go against free will... love... the ability to move the spirit itself... that’s some high level shit. Not just anyone can do it and certainly not by being in the multiverse only two days. There’s very specific magic at work for spells like that so no, you’re not going to just randomly influence someone without being very consciously aware that’s what you’re doing.” 

“Good. That is why I wanted to test it.”

“Magic might be illogical, but it still has rules it follows.” 

“It is nice to meet the doppelganger or the original. I knew I would get along with you.”

“Makes sense if you get along with her then you would with me. We’re two very different souls now... but there’s still some fundamentals that are the same.”

“Well, I am going to see how much trouble I can get into without causing a mess.”

“Heh, take your pizza with you. I’ll get the rest.” Nicole grabbed two plates of pizza and sat next to Red.

“Yo, you must be… I should know your name. I guess I could say Sans because technically that would be the right answer.” She offered a slice to this Red. He gave her a slight smile.

“yeah, but we try to stick to nicknames around here to keep things simple. so, what’s a sweet little thing like you doin’ next to this bag o’ bones?” He asks even as he takes the slice. Kairi returned to the room, the plates floating behind her and settled around the various room’s occupants.

“hey, i told you not to do that sweetheart. i don’t want you straining yourself.” Hope said as he walked over to Kairi who reassured him she was fine. Totally not the overprotective father there... Aria was talking with Jack and Blue.

“Up to no good.”

“maybe ya need a little devil then to bring ya back down to earth.” He smirks before taking a bite.

“Hmmm… if I am rolling in the mud because my mind is so dirty how much farther down do I need to go?”

“ya ain’t gone far enough if you ain’t rollin’ on your back.” Red replies with a suggestive smirk.

“Ahh… I suppose I can bend over backwards for that.” Nicole retorted suggestively.

“Takes two to tango s-” 

“Will You Stop That! There Are Children In The Room!” Edge admonishes. 

“he’s got you there.” Stretch replies, lazily nibbling on his pizza.

“It isn’t like they would have understood.” Nicole mumbled. 

“no... but you don’t wanna see hope mad. he looked like he was going to blow the house up when lydian dropped the f bomb the first time.” 

“heh... yeah... my arse was grass for that one...” Red chuckles. He didn’t seem too sorry about it.

“Aren’t you afraid you are going to get into trouble?” Nicole asked.

“trouble’s my middle name.” 

“Ugh... It Seriously Is... “ Edge replies before taking a bite.

“That is so cool!” Red smirks, polishing off his pizza.

“this is good, but i can’t help but feel i need somethin’ a bit sweeter...” 

“Hmmm… I think we can come up with something.”

“oh for toriel’s sake... if you two are gonna do this take it up stairs.” 

“For Once I Happen To Agree. I Do Not Want To See My Brother Slobbering All Over You.” Nicole flushed as she looked down. She felt that she was being shamed in a way.

“aw now look what ya done. we was just having fun.”

“You’re Ruining My Appetite.” Edge got up and left.

“ouch...” Even Stretch felt that burn.

“You know what… my whole life I lived by certain rules. Fuck it! Come on Red I am going to show you a good time.” 

“i’m all for that!” He set his plate aside.

“Uhh… your room. N-not here.”

“of course. i don’t do shows like that idiot lust.” He scooped her up and the two teleported to a room. He set her down, the room was impeccably clean with black and red sheets on the bed.

“Holy shit… this place is immaculate.” 


	25. Chapter 25

“kinda has to be or boss kicks my ass. literally.”

“That sucks. Your brother really sucks.”

“yeah... and now apparently he sucks dick too.” Red replies a little snarkily.

“You know if you really want to get back at him.” Nicole smirked deviously.

“i’m all ears for this one sweetheart.” He smirked. 

“We go to his room and we screw on it.”

“heh... you’re on.”

“I think you’re the one turned on.” Red chuckles a little and leads her out of the room and down a few doors. There isn’t much difference between the two rooms except that there’s some mean looking action figures on a dresser in this room and the bed is slightly larger. 

“Pfff… action figures?” 

“eh, old habits die hard... he still plans out attacks and stuff with ‘em.”

“Just be gentle… it… has … the last time wasn’t by choice.”

“sorry to hear that... but i will show ya what it’s supposed to be like. i can at least do that much fer ya.” 

“Thanks Red. No… I can’t… this… I mean I am… I hate myself. If you want I can at least give you a hand job but… I am dating someone… it is you. The other you.”

“i can kinda tell. doesn’t matter to me. i ain’t offended honestly. kinda bit of a turn on really.”

“Want to do something fun?” Nicole smirked as she took off her bra and handed it to him.

“sure.” He looked at the thing then back at her, flushed but grinning like an idiot.

“nice color choice.”

“Thanks I am in love with you…. You didn’t hear me say that.”

“awwww but that was a very nice thing ta hear sweetheart.... and while this is nice and soft... i think i’d rather hold somethin’ softer.”

“You can have a squeeze while I mess up your brother’s bed.” Nicole was messing up the sheets as to make it seem like some fun had happened. This would totally piss his brother off... even if they didn’t actually do anything. He walked up behind her and slid his hands along her sides gently, the touch almost not there as it slid beneath the material and his fingertips skimmed along her skin. 

“yeah... you’re a lot softer...” His tone had gone down a slight octave.

“Fuck Red…” She trembled at his touch. She could easily get swept away by him. He gently pulled her back against him as his arms moved around her gently before sliding up her stomach and to her breasts. He was as gentle as he said he’d be.

“Ahh….” Nicole moaned slightly at the touch.

“that’s a lovely sound.” He murmurs as he lightly caresses her skin.

“K-kiss me…. y-you fucking tease.” 

“i haven’t even started teasing you properly yet.” He murmurs before shifting to kiss her gently, but with a touch of heat behind it.

“Red is going to kill me but fuck it.” Nicole pulled him closer and kissed him heatedly. He kept his own kiss gentle, but responded with the same heat, one hand had shifted, drifting down along her thigh in a teasingly gentle touch as the other continued its soft caress of her breast. There was no doubt he clearly knew what he was up to.

“Oh fuck… you are… driving me crazy…”

“that’s the idea.” He lightly scraped his fingers closer to the inside of the thigh.

“God you are so good… at being bad.” Nicole started to work on rubbing her hands against his ribs. He slid the hand up then back down again, groaning a little as he nipped at her neck; his hand slid along the top flesh of her thigh as a bit of magic had helped unfasten the pants as he edged his way along. She was lost in the lust as she kissed him and tried to remove his clothing at the same time. A part of her that screamed to stop because of her new relationship was being silenced by her desires that she couldn’t fulfill on her own. She helped him remove her pants. He tossed them aside along with his jacket and shirt following. His fingers shifted to ghost along her thigh again teasingly.

“You do know how to have a good time.” She teased as she let her mind wander.

“yeah, i sure do.” He smirked a little as his fingers grazed her core lightly, a gentle, teasing touch. Her breathing hitched as she felt an intense amount of pleasure go through her. She wrote about it but to experience it was totally different as she smiled and moaned wanting more.

“that was beautiful.... do that again.” He murmurs a little huskily now as his fingers graze the same spot. 

“Ahh… Red...oh god…” She moaned as she gripped the sheets below her. He gently rubbed her through the material, enjoying her reaction. She began to gently rub against his fingers as she closed her eyes and just let the pleasure take over. This was incredible. His fingers slipped passed the material, gliding over the bare flesh.

“Sans… please…” Nicole grabbed his hand feeling scared and that he might hurt her.

“it’s alright, i promised to be gentle didn’t i?” He kissed her softly to try to reassure her. She let go and kissed him back. Only once he felt her relax again did he resume his caress, slow, gentle. She was quickly losing all sense of control as she could feel him inside her. At one point he found the spot she often wrote about and she whimpered as she lurched forward a little and she covered her mouth as she was afraid she was making too much noise. He gently pulled her hand away.

“no worries there, the rooms are noise proof that way.” He purrs as he pulls her closer.

“O-Okay…” Her face was hot and she felt out of breath as she wondered what he had planned for her. He was still gentle, but he made sure to pay a lot of attention to that little spot in her. She was whimpering and moaning as the pleasure went through her. She was lost to this as she got louder.

“Red… oh fuck me.”

“with pleasure.” He replies, in a near seamless motion, his fingers are replaced with his warm magic; it pulses a little and seems to fit perfectly as he slides in. 

“Oh god…” She moans loudly as she braces herself. He angles a little, trying to hit that little spot just right… It was a little bit of hit and miss but finally he found the spot and she was a goner as she met his thrusts with her grinding against him. A growl of pure pleasure rumbled through him as he held the angle, thrusting into that spot over and over, each time with just a touch more force to send lightning bolts of pleasure through her. Her body pulsed with urgency as she came closer to the edge as she became a moaning mess kissing him when she could catch his teeth. His tongue tangled with hers as he pushed them both to the edge and over.

“Oh… I can’t catch… Wow…” She was trying to catch her breath.

“fuck... that was hot.” Red murmurs, nuzzling against her neck.

“It was and we got to flip off your brother at the same time.”

“heh... fuck yeah... but you were the best part.”

“I better be.” Nicole teased as she caught his mouth with her lips kissing him tenderly. He returned the kiss.

“you get any hotter babe and we’ll have to open a window to let the steam out.” 

“I can’t argue with that because fuck you are the hottest thing here.”

“hot, maybe... but not the drop dead sexy soft thing you are.”

“Please…” Nicole never saw herself that way.

“please what?” 

“I am not sexy. I can talk the talk… but looks aren’t my forte.”

“there’s a lot of things sexy about a lady besides her looks, sweetheart... for instance... your voice is damn sexy in bed.” 

“Your just saying that because you are being nice.” 

“nope. just hearing you moan my name that first time... i couldn’t help myself... i had to tease you further because i wanted to hear more.”

“That is the sweetest and sexist thing I have ever heard.” Nicole nuzzled up against him. She knew this was a one time thing but she was going to enjoy it.

“well a sexy thing like you deserves to know just how hot she is.”

“You may think I am all that and a bag of chips but you are not the type that stays around very long. Which is a shame because I think you are a sexy loving monster.”

“what? not going to give me a chance to prove myself otherwise?” 

“I can if you want. I just thought- I mean if you want I am not going to be, like, against it but you do know that you are up against yourself in a sense right?“

“yeah, but since we’re still different skeletons i figure it’s fair game to prove i’m the better choice.”

“True, alright sounds like a war where I will end up with …. probably no one and you two will run off into the sunset together.”

“eh? i’m not narcissistic.” It didn’t take long for her brain to catch up to her and the guilt of her actions to take hold. She shouldn’t feel this guilty but here she is doing something she wouldn’t dare do in the other world just because she felt inspired to come out of her shell.  _ I am a whore, a filthy disgusting whore. I just slept with some random… with a monster because I wanted to be free of my fears for one moment and now look… I made a huge mess of things. I should get a tattoo that says ‘No Regrets.’ I deserve nothing but the worst because I am the worst. _

“I am disgusting.”

“i have to disagree.”

“I didn’t even get to know you and you I slept with you. What does that make me?”

“susceptible to my charms i think.”

“I don’t know… and there is another version of you who will probably think the worst of me and I just want to curl up and die.”

“i think you’re just worryin’ a little too much.” He shifted and picked her up, teleporting them to the bathroom to clean up before returning to grab clothes and then returned to the bathroom.

“not like anyone will notice. it was us or that we’re gone from the party long enough for that.”

“Why are you so kind to me?”

“there a reason i shouldn’t be sweetheart?” He handed over her clothes, dressing himself once he was cleaned up.

“I don’t know. I guess not…” Nicole put on the clothes slowly not sure how to feel. Her mind felt so messed up at the moment.

“then what are you worrying about?” 

“My conscious. My brain… which is strung to a high moral code that I tossed away for a momentary satisfaction. I want to find someone for the long haul. I feel I betrayed the other Red even though technically we been on one date.”


	26. Chapter 26

“ya ain’t mated yet sweetheart. and until ya are there’s nothin’ wrong with doin’ what you want. you’re an adult and not tied down to anyone.”

“So you are saying I am not disgusting?”

“of course not. monsters don’t really care how many another dates or what not until they actually have a mate. what a single, adult does on their own time is their own business and it ain’t betrayin’ no one.”

“Will he be able to tell?”

“depends.”

“On what?”

“how soon ya end up seein’ him again. monsters can sense or smell it, depending on the multiverse or type and such. it’s a natural, subconscious ability that was used a long time ago to help with survival. which is why only marked mates are a big thing and i didn’t mark you.”

“I appreciate that. I mean I like you and all but I want to get to know you first. I was going to show him my camera tomorrow which is like a 12 hour difference.”

“i’m all for that too also... it can linger so... he’ll probably figure it out. it usually lingers in terms of strength between two to five weeks.”

“I see. I guess he will know. It is just going to show him how weak I am.”

“i don’t get that... why do you humans think something natural like that makes you weak?” 

“Because it is something we should be able to control because we can make decisions and not go crazy because we have heats, because we don’t have those. Although that pill really made me think twice.”

“yeah, i know you don’t but at the same time, science says we’re all animals and animals go by instinct, and instinct wants everyone to multiply.” 

“I don’t think that is the reason I did what I did… but yeah… you are right. Why are all you Sans, so damn smart? I just hope Aria doesn’t judge me too harshly. I played with fire and I think I got scorched.”

“honestly, i wouldn’t worry too much. she’s not exactly in a position to judge. not her job.” 

“Whose job is that? I guess that would be all of you… that has to be awkward.”

“just a little, but mostly classic does it over all, the rest of us just have jurisdiction in our own worlds... well, in this case though we all have equal say.”

“He doesn’t trust me so I think I am less than…”

“pfff, he doesn’t even trust blue. so don’t take it personal.”

“Really? Blue is like super loyal and kind of anal about everything. To be honest… you have to be organized as fuck… plus I like to swear and tell dirty jokes.”

“doesn’t make you a bad person.”

“So prepare me for the worst. Since you probably think the same as your counterpart. He said I am his girl… how mad would you be finding out about this?”

“that’s a good question.” 

“I don’t want him to hurt you. I mean... I like you and you could easily have left me in your brother’s room afterwards but… I really appreciate you. In fact… I will show you my camera. It is apparently a part of me.”

“hmmm, honestly probably be more pissed at my other self than hurt.”

“Okay keep you guys separate is key. I don’t think I want to add any other guys to this mix, no offense. I mean it wouldn’t be fair to any of you guys if I played that dirty but… now I don’t feel so bad. I mean I did but you made me feel better. I owe you for that. I never had a choice last time and this time… you made it so special for me. Thank you.”

“sure sweetheart.”

“You thinking about something?” Nicole had her clothes on and she went up to Red and put her one arm around him lazily as she took her camera out and took a selfie of her kissing his cheekbone.

“heh.” He was a little flushed in the photo.

“Want to see something cool about this camera?” Nicole showed a few of the photos that started to appear of them on the LCD screen. 

“sure.” He saw pictures that could not be explained. Pictures of them in bed and at the party. Most of the photos were taken from a third person perspective.

“It apparently is my tool like Aria’s brush.” 

“whoa.” 

“Would you like a photo? None of the bed stuff though. I can’t have that floating around.”

“course not, but yeah, i’d like the selfie one.” Nicole smiled as she printed off the selfie and handed it to him. 

“I haven’t told the other Red about this camera yet. I was going to do it tomorrow.”

“well, you haven’t exactly had it long, have ya? i mean, not that i was tryin’ ta eavesdrop or nuthin’ but i was grabbin’ one of the kiddos when i heard that you’ve only been around a couple of days.” 

“Pfffttt… you are right and here I was trying to make you feel special. Yes and I got it yesterday… today… time is really weird.” 

“yeah it is weird, but i don’t mind.”

“Don’t mind the time or not feeling special?”

“nah, i got to be with ya... that’s special enough.” Nicole flushed and she embraced him nuzzling her face into his neck.

“heh, ya really live up to yer name sweetheart.” He nuzzled against her.

“My name?”

“pfff... i meant your nickname.” He chuckled a little.

“c’mon, let’s go see if there’s any desert downstairs.” 

“I thought we had ours.” Nicole took his hand and let her lead her.

“pfffffffff.... i meant the edible kind, not the magic kind.” He replies, chuckling as they head down stairs. The only ones who seemed to be downstairs in the living room were Stretch, who was napping on the couch, and Hope, who seemed to be between drifting off and awake.

“Thank God no one is here to lecture us.” 

“eh. i don’t think they would.”

“You mean your brother wouldn’t totally-“

“RED! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!”

“not about that... though, probably about somethin’ else.” He sighs.

“better go see what i missed out on.” 

“LANGUAGE!” Blue scolds seconds later.

“OH FUCK OFF!”

“Boys!” Kairi’s voice cuts into what might have been a possible argument outside in the backyard.

“If it is about the bed just blame me okay.” Nicole whispered.

“heh, i’ll live.” He replies back and heads outside.

“so nice of you to rejoin us.” Hope stared at her with one eye socket open.

“Hi Hope… I kinda got… distracted.” Nicole flushed. 

“uh huh... he does that. though usually not to that point.”

“He distracts a lot?”

“yup.”

“I see. I should have known better.”

“eh, he’s mostly harmless. he’s not good about expressing himself any other way usually.” 

“I think he is REALLY good at expressing himself. In fact… he was really kind. I mean he treated me like… I think I deserve to be treated with respect. Is it unorthodox maybe but he treated me right.”

“that so? i dunno if i believe the expressing himself part but the rest is completely believable.” 

“I guess you are right.” He chuckled a little.

“did you seriously do that though to piss off edge?” He seemed amused.

“Yes…” Nicole looked both ways before whispering.

“That is where we had a little… fun. My idea.” 

“you got guts. i can see why red would notice ya... even for a green soul. heh...”

“It could be also that I flirted too. Also, I have a dirty mind.” 

“yeah... i’ll have to admit that i ain’t seen red meet anyone who would openly admit any of that let alone do it... heh. i dunno if he was quite ready to meet his match.” 

“Nope, but… he did calm my crazy down a little. Oh, I forgot to say congrats on the baby. Do you know what it will be?”

“you too huh? ah, thanks and all i know is that there are twins... haven’t told her yet...”

“I won’t say a word and yes… I was raised in a town that once they found out that I was raped that the town turn its back on me. The more I speak of it… it doesn’t seem to hold so much power as it used to.” He tensed a little before sighing.

“i see.”

“It is okay. I am here now. I did something that I never thought I would be capable of… making my own choice. It is a very… liberating feeling that I still feel guilty about. It is odd.” 

“that you feel guilty or that it’s liberatin’? and to be honest... that kinda is a sore subject around here... it kinda almost happened. i wasn’t prepared for that.”

“Both. I am sorry.” 

“heh... not as sorry as axe was.” 

“I heard he was banned from this household.” 

“yup... and he’s had the shit beat out of him by both kairi and blue.”

“I am glad you and your family stood together. My family was my everything until this point.” He nods.

“family is everything.”

“It drove me nuts to hear others speak of me but it made me sick when they talked ill of my mom and dad like they had no clue. Like they were trying to support a liar when they were doing the right thing.” 

“yeah... well i’d be lying if i said we are a group that doesn’t have a grudge against humanity...” 

“It is okay. A part of me hates it and a part of me… wants to believe that even in the darkest of places good can be found like an echo flower.” 

“i’d know that more than anyone.... see... things aren’t quite so cut and dry here... and well... when we reached the surface... frisk lost the ability to reset... it went to... someone else. someone who lives here now.” 

“Ahh… so Kairi has it?” 

“you’re pretty observant. yeah, she does... and chara figured that out a few years after we were topside. none of us could figure out why things kept resetting back to a week right after we left the underground... and so we moved out to this house. we all waited to figure out what would happen... and then, by sheer luck... the two girls stumbled into our backyard on a summer camping trip... and neither one of them had any idea that one of them could reset... or that it was happening. some how, we never did figure out exactly... at least i don’t think... but ... neither remembered. something would always happen and it reset.”

“Huh... I guess wait… I didn’t see a Frisk around here. Is Frisk here?” 

“if ya mean is frisk alive, yes. i work for the kid as a bodyguard on occasions.” 

“I see. I am glad you guys still get along even though they don’t have any powers.” 

“eh, i wouldn’t say  _ that _ since i was mad at the kid for a long time... a really long time. but, since they and the others who emerged with red and the others lost their ability to reset... it didn’t really matter too much and eventually things were settled.”

“I am sorry that you two are not on the best of terms. I know some Frisks can cause a lot of trouble.”

“not your fault.”

“That is the next thing I need to work on is that… I keep apologizing for everything. I did it in my world A LOT… Instead of trying to fight… after a while I just stopped and it was easier to apologize and do the work instead of trying to put up with it.”

“wouldn’t it be easier to not do the work at all?” 

“Pfff…. Yes… yes it would be but trust me in the end… it always bit me in the as-.. Arse?” 

“works for me.” 

“I should go find Aria. She is probably wondering what happened to me. Do you know where she might be?” 

“outside, watching the kiddos.”

“Thanks Hope. Go back to sleep and enjoy the nap. When the babies come… oooh boy…” Nicole teased as she waved goodbye to Hope as she went outside. Red and Edge were clearly fighting about something in the corner as Nicole came out. Nicole glanced at Red wondering if she should come over and help him or not. 


	27. Chapter 27

“heh, i know. catch ya later.” He says as she headed out. No one else who was outside was interfering with Red and Edge’s argument. Nicole headed over to make sure it was nothing too bad as if it contained what happened. She shared half the blame. The two seemed to be muttering their argument... despite that Edge was usually loud. 

“Hi guys. I umm… just wanted to see how things are g-going.”

“YOU!” Edge glared at Nicole and then back at Red his voice a little heightened a bit but not too loud as he had been lectured not only by Kairi and Aria but he knew it upset others as well. 

“Me?” 

“Do I Need To Spell It Out For You. Idiot Over Here Claims He Doesn’t See The Problem.” 

“Edge, just WHAT is your problem?” Kairi asks, crossing her arms. Aria was watching the children play, but had glanced over, wondering indeed what the other skeleton had to say for himself.

“THEY… They Slept In My Bed Together. Filthy… I Will Need To Burn My Sheets.” 

“Pfff... wow... that took guts.” Kairi looked like she was trying not to burst into laughter. Aria, on the other hand, had only glanced over for a long moment without comment before glancing at the children.

“Aria… don’t be mad at me.” Nicole was afraid she might lose her friend this way.

“Mad? No... I am not mad.”

“I AM!” Edge grabbed Nicole’s arm and pulled her to him and shoved a finger in her face.

“Well it was your bed -” Aria begins. Red shoved his brother back suddenly, growling.

“hands off!” 

“Oh What. She Is Just A 10 Second Fling. You Couldn’t Even Be Considerate Enough To Do It On Your Bed.” That earned the other skeleton a slap from the other. Everyone went silent then, even the kids, while the two brothers stared each other down, this had... never happened... 

“Did… You… Raise Your… Hand Against Me?” 

“you bet your ass i did. i’m sick of you treating those i get near like some two bit whores! for your information, i don’t just jump in bed with every fucking thing that moves that’s female! don’t insult the lady by saying that kind of shit!” 

“You Are Right. You Are Willing To Do It With ANYONE!” 

“fuck you! you owe her an apology!”

“I Don’t Owe Her Anything. You Two Owe ME An Apology.” Nicole sighed as she was about to just apologize to get this over with.

“Look… you know what… no… it wasn’t even Red’s idea. It was my idea. We had fun and you know what you need to get off your hig-” Edge grabbed her and slammed her into the ground.

“I KNEW IT. Now To Get Rid Of This Problem And Things Will Go Back To Normal.” He summoned a sharpened bone and was about to stab Nicole when a blast went off, disintegrating half the bone. Red had summoned a blaster.... Edge looked at the bone and then at his brother with great distaste.

“you will not hurt h e r.” He was staring at his brother, the magic gone from one eye. 

“... You Are Lucky Bitch…” He stands up letting Nicole’s head hit the ground. 

“Excuse Me?!” Aria moved over to the group. If the presence of a blaster made things tense... it was even more so now as Red stepped back... even the near lifeless weapon seemed to cower in fear... 

“Aria, This Has Nothing To Do With You.” 

“Bullshit. That is MY friend that I BROUGHT here to meet you and just because she and your brother decided to pull one over on you... you decide to suddenly digress into the asshole you were back in the Underground? You are NOT in that position anymore.”

“She Could Have Done It Anywhere… She DID IT IN MY BED!” 

“It was a PRANK! Besides, are you so weak minded that you can’t deal with a little harmless fun? That you’re reduced to becoming a bully over a SHEET on a fucking BED?! That you would DRAW A WEAPON against her IN MY PRESENCE? Do you SERIOUSLY have a death wish?! Because I can do that.” 

“Once Upon A Time… I Had Everyone’s Respect… Fine I Am Sorry.” 

“This isn’t about respect, Edge, this is about being reasonable! Respect isn’t something you just are given, it’s what you earn! Besides, they didn’t respect you in the Underground... they just feared you... and that’s a whole different ballpark.” Red had let the blaster disappear. He seemed just grateful he wasn’t the one who had earned her ire at the moment. Nicole stood up a little feeling that the back of her head felt warm. Edge rolled his eye lights as he can tell by the other’s reactions that they could smell the blood as well.

“Fear And Respect Go Hand In Hand Most Of The Time. Blue Can You Please Do Something About The Head Wound?” 

“You know what Edge? No, they don’t. Because when I was human, I feared my bosses because I didn’t want to be fired... and I know Kairi and Jack are the same way. Guess what? We don’t respect them because they haven’t earned it. You can pretend to respect one by doing what you’re told, but that doesn’t mean you respect them at all... it just means you do whatever the fuck you have to in order to keep from losing out. THAT is what fear can do... respect? Don’t make me laugh. The one thing I respect about you is your relationship with your brother... but you have yet to prove you’re worthy of any other kind of respect from me or any of the others around here.” 

“...Do You All Believe That?” Nicole pressed her hand to the back of her head and looked at it seeing the blood. Blue had come over to heal the wound.

“I Don’t Know About Everyone Else... But... You Spend So Much Time Acting Like A Bully That I Do Believe It.” 

“T-thanks Blue… is it bad?” 

“Nah. Just A Little Bump. Barely Knocked Any HP Off.” 

“I forget you can see that.” 

“Fine! How Would You Like Me To Act. Stretch? You Know Me Better Than Any Of These... What Do You Want From Me?” 

“No. Even My Brother Has Things To Work On. You Just Need To Learn How To Be Your Best Self Without Hurting Others. Pappy Put That Out! I Told You That’s Bad For You!” Stretch was leaning against the wall near a window, puffing idly at a cigarette. He’d been oddly silent himself during the entire episode. 

“He Is Fine… Fine… I Am Sorry. I- I Just Won’t Interact With That Filth Again.” Nicole sighed as she knew he meant her. 

“I am making so many frenemies.” 

“Get Used To It. A Piece Of Advice. You Go Around Acting Like You Do And You Will Be Screwed More Ways Than One. I Am Going Inside To Think…. You Coming Stretch?” 

“when i’m done here.” Stretch replies, blowing out some smoke.

“Fine, I Will See You Inside.” With that he left. Nicole glanced at Stretch remembering how the other Stretch was like to her. She tried to push that thought aside as she went up to him and summoned a pack of cigarettes and put it in his hand.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to make your mate so upset.” 

“heh, he’ll get over it. you’re a good kid.”

“I seem to cause more problems for others. Thanks for being kind to me though. Do you…” She was going to ask if he had the same trust issues as the other Stretch but she shrugged it off as she smiled. 

“Nevermind. I better see if Red is okay.” She glanced over to where Red was standing pondering how he is taking all of this.

“do i what?” He seemed rather curious. Red seemed to still be trying to process everything.

“The other Stretch… he didn’t trust me. I was wondering how you felt about me. I think he didn’t trust Aria more… but I didn’t like how he treated Aria so we left early.” Nicole glanced at Red feeling sympathy for him.

“you mean the one from her multiverse. honestly kid... i don’t really know much about you so... who am i to judge? heh... but in regards to aria... well, she and i have an interesting relationship. i know all about the past and stuff... but... even knowing it... i didn’t live it... so... i can’t really hate her or mistrust her for it.”

“I tried to make a good impression on the other version of you and accidentally filled the house full of cigarettes. Pissed off Blue who was trying to clean up the place.”

“Language.” Blue chides gently.

“Sorry. I should get going. I am a fan of yours Stretch.” Nicole says as she waves at him before hurrying over to Red. Without much thought she put her arms around him and held him.

“Hey, it is okay. Nothing bad happened. No one got dusted.” She backed up enough to press her forehead against his. He seemed to be trying to get his thoughts together about the entire ordeal.

“Red, you there?” She pressed her lips against his teeth hoping it would shock him out of whatever he was thinking. Nicole looked into his eye lights trying her hardest to reach him. To be so close yet feel like she was miles away was very hard for her. All she wanted to do was help him in some way. It did seem to interrupt his thoughts though as he blinked.

“uh... sorry, guess i spaced out there...”

“You okay? I really appreciate you standing up for me but… you seem out of sorts now and I know I am the reason why.”

“nah, it’s fine. it wasn’t you.”

“You are being sweet but he pinned me to the ground not to get Frisk-y.” Nicole tried to joke with him and gently nudged him with a wink. She realized this didn’t seem to be working so she took his hand and dragged him from the backyard and went to the nearest park and placed him in front of some flowers.

“Do you feel safe enough to speak here?”

“i think getting my thoughts together to speak is the problem.” 

“Sans, what your brother did is not your fault. You didn’t force him to do anything like you didn’t force me to do anything either. I just thought you should hear that to reassure you a little.” He sighs a little.

“i know... i just didn’t think he’d go that far.” 

“He is just mad at me. He probably thinks I am a bad influence on you. Pffftttt…. well at least it won’t be so different from my world then. You are the angel in this story and I am the demon tempting you to do sinful things.” Nicole jokes at her own expense. When it came to her friends she rather be the one suffering than her friend. It doesn’t matter if she is busy, tired, or whatever the circumstance is she will try to make it possible to cheer the other being up.

“He probably thought by destroying me he was helping you in his odd way.”

“a bad influence? pfff... yeah right.” 

“You sure? I am a very very bad girl and I did tempt you to sleep with me on HIS bed no less. Very evil almost devilish.”

“nah, you didn’t tempt me so much as just put the idea in my head that it was possible.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“yeah, i think so.” 

“I am not sure… hmmm… would you be cheered up if I just strip down naked and run around?” Nicole teased as she pretended to go through the deed by pulling up her shirt half ways up. She realized he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize she did that and she lowered her shirt and rolled her eyes a little before laying on the grass. She could at least be there for him in an emotional way.

“heh, honestly that was an interesting thought but no.” He sat down next to her and put a hand on one of hers. She turned her hand around so she could intertwine her fingers with his.

“I really suck at the cheering up people don’t I? I heard you are pretty closed off so I guess I shouldn’t be expecting you to be like hey this is this and so on and so forth. In a way you and my brother are the same way. Rather deal with it on your own on your own time.”

“yeah, but i wouldn’t say you suck at cheering up people.” Nicole smiled as she squeezed his hand gently.

“Your world is so peaceful. It is hard to believe all the stuff that has happened.”

“it didn’t start that way.” 

“It never seems to… what happened?”

“um, well... a lot of stuff honestly.” 

“It is okay. Why don’t you cuddle next to me and relax watching the clouds? That always makes me feel happy. We can play that stupid game where you say what the shape is. Hmmm? Or you can listen to me tell you a bunch of things that are random like I think you are cute and damn… when you protected me I was just blown away because I knew you didn’t know me that long. The way you called me a lady. Any negative thoughts I had of that experience disappeared in a flash.” He settles down next to her, looking up at the clouds.

“well, i can tell by your soul that you are one.”

“Psssttt I also had the body parts too.” Nicole jokes.

“Thank you. I also heard a rumor but I didn’t really believe it about you and being with you right now I am positive what people say and what you are two different things.”

“a rumor?” Her joke had him smiling but he still had to ask.

“Someone told me that you like to distract a lot of beings. I don’t think that is you.”

“pffffff... one of my doppelgangers probably said that and i guess, in a way, he’s not wrong.”

“Oh? So how many guests have you distracted?” Nicole let go of his hand so she can lay on her stomach to look at him. She was smirking as she took his hand again.

“hmmmm... you know i never really counted. didn’t occur to me.”

“More than 20?” Nicole waited for a response when she didn’t get an answer she glanced at him questionably. She scooted closer to him and put his arm around her shoulders as she laid on her side now.

“Should I be jealous?”

“i don’t think so.” 

“You don’t think I should be jealous or you don’t think you have been with more than 20?” Nicole kissed his cheek.

“heh, both actually.” 

“Hmmm… you are interesting. I know I shouldn’t compare you to your counterpart but I can’t help myself. The other Red has a cute flush when I kiss him and you don’t even phased by my kisses.” 

“well we’ve had different experiences, so we aren’t exactly the same soul even if we’re the same individual... in a manner of speakin’ ” 

“Okay, tell me more about yourself or would you prefer that fun we had about it for now?”

“hmmm, well, i’m just one of the body guards to one of the ambassadors for monsters.”

“Oh that has to be pretty interesting. Is that the only job or do you have multiple like other Sans? I used to be an antique dealer but I tend to do odds and ends jobs. My problem is someone has a job, I just do it despite maybe being tired.” 

“it’s my main job, every now and then i’ll sell hot dogs and hot cats, hope did the same before the ink incident... stretch also has a cart too... i see him every now and then. he isn’t exactly a rival though since he sells sweets instead.” 

“That would make sense… Oh my goodness you should try to combine your carts. Think about it, a hot dog in a sweet roll… it would be sooo good. It might be because I am hungry but it does sound like an amazing combination.” 

“huh, i never thought of that... “

“Plus if you want to work on getting along with your brother this would be a good way since Stretch is his mate.” 

“can’t hurt, stretch and i do get along mostly.” 

“You can even call it sweet dog.” 

“pfff. sounds like you’re on to somethin’ there. i’ll have to pitch the idea to him. see what he says.” It was only at that point it was clear that everyone else had gone inside.

“When did everyone leave? I wasn’t really even paying attention. It is nice, still, just the two of us.” Nicole flushed as it seemed she wasn’t very good with one on one time. She found herself looking around nervously. It wasn't that she minded being alone with Red but he seemed kinda not interested in her.

“dunno, they have their own things to do though and the stars are startin’ to come out. but while the stars have light, they seem to pale in comparison to how brightly you shine.”

“God that is too sweet.” Nicole kissed his neck gently as she nuzzled up to him. She was so tired that the moment she relaxed she found herself falling asleep in his arms as they watched the stars. He flushed a little.

“Do you know much about the stars? I don’t know them personally but I always thought they were pretty.” She yawned a little. 

“yeah, i know about ‘em... that one is scorpio.” He points to a constellation.

“Have you ever heard the story about the scorpion and the frog?” 

“yeah, i have.” 

“You know… honestly I can never see the shapes that of the stars”

“oh?”

“Yeah, others tried to show me where the constellations are and I look at it… and all I see is a bunch of dots still.” He chuckles a bit.

“well, it does take a bit of imagination.” 

“I still think it should be more apparent than it is. I remember one time dad tried to show me the Northern Star and I think after 30 minutes of trying I just yep… totally see it. Good. Still I just had fun hanging out with him.” 

“ah. well it’s not for everyone i guess.” 

“It isn’t that I am not into astronomy I just can’t make out the shapes besides I think I like watching the stars because I can cuddle up to you. Isn’t that the point of watching stars also finding your way home too.” 


	28. Chapter 28

“heh, yeah, that is something.”

“See… and I can listen to you talk and I can… oh my god… pfff.”

“what?” 

“If I tell you… you will so either going to love it or hate. I think love it…”

“go on then.” He propped his head on one hand as he looked at her, intrigued now as to what she hadn’t said.

“Okay, here is the deal. While you tell me a fascinating story about the stars I will kiss you and tease you. Now if you are able to complete the story then you get to choose what we do on our next date but if you fail… I get to dress you up like a girl when we go on the next date.”

“hmmm, that’s a little odd, but okay. you’re on.” 

“You are going down!” Nicole said with a smile. 

“we’ll see, lemme think of a story first.” 

“Good it will give me time to put some lip gloss on. Hmmm… anything off limits?” She teased as she put on the lip gloss.

“hmmm, how about anything you can’t justify as a tease? since there are some things that aren’t under that category. also, to be fair, you can’t do anything that would block me from speaking normally either cuz that just would be down right unfair.” 

“That is true sticking my tongue in your mouth might make it a little harder to speak. No blow jobs either then.” She wasn’t planning on it but with this Red she felt that she can say shit like this and get away with it.

“yeah, can’t have you choking or anything, that’d spoil the entire game right there.” He winked.

“How would it spoil the game? I think you would enjoy it too much then.” She began to kiss his neck, with simple little pecks and some very careful nibbles. She really had no idea how much it would affect him and to what degree. Nicole also hesitantly caressed his face. It felt a little rougher than she thought it would feel but she had to remember that his skull is a bone and with all bones there are some natural pits and whatever he had to deal with left their mark as well. As he continued the story the braver Nicole got as she began to kiss his neck with a little more passion and she had her hand go up under his shirt to rub his ribs. He shivered in response, but for the most part - so far - he was still able to tell the story about the constellation he’d pointed out before. She knew how to play dirty though as she took her hand from under his shirt and rubbed up his shorts that put her above the shorts over his pelvic area. It was quite fascinating but she was competitive and she wanted to win.

He seemed to sweat a little, but he also seemed pretty determined to win this little game of theirs as well. As the story started to wrap up she felt she might lose, she tried her hardest to distract him but it seemed like she wasn’t going to win. As she kissed around his ear canal and rub around his shorts with a little bit of force rubbing his member until she felt he was near the edge. She contemplated just stopping as that could be distracting… at least she thinks it is… she wasn’t sure to be honest. Although common sense told her it’d probably tick him off if she stopped. He ended the story with a kiss.

“Well you win. You get to plan the next date.” Nicole stretched like she couldn’t see his reactions. 

“I should get going. I had fun. Did you?” She got up and started to head back inside. If she had to lose… He put his arms around her though, he nuzzled against her. This halted her as she shivered to the touch. 

“not even waitin’ fer a reply sweetheart?” 

“I was afraid you were going to say you are a little upset with me besides I hate losing. I am such a poor loser it is something I really should work on. Okay what is your reply?” She anticipated a mild lecture as she did leave him in a circumstance that was probably uncomfortable.

“i ain’t mad if that’s what yer thinkin’.” 

“What are you thinking then?” Nicole looked at him wondering. 

“You are being very cryptic all of a sudden. First you tell me you are going to tell me then you are being obscure with your answer. I am not sure what is happening right now.” She was starting to feel a little nervous. 

“ya didn’t give me much of a chance to answer your question earlier. i did enjoy the little game, but as for planning the next date, that might take me a bit.” 

“... So you are not mad I got dirty at the end? AND… you still want to plan the date?” 

“nah, i’m not mad and i’ll still plan the date. ‘sides, that made it a challenge.” Nicole pressed her forehead against his before kissing him tenderly.

“I would love to stay… but I really should get going. Thank you for the amazing day. I had a lot of fun.” 

“yeah, me too. i look forward to our next time together.” Nicole took his hand and glanced downward before starting to laugh.

“I will go ahead while you go to your room to take care of your… situation. Don’t forget the sweet roll hot dog.” She pressed a kiss onto his hand before heading into the house. 

“Aria? Are you ready to rock and roll? I am sorry I took longer… than I thought I might.” 

“Oh, You Are Done? How Much G For The Service?” Nicole glared at Edge. She wanted to throw a comeback line at him but she was never good on the spot.  _ How much G do you have to pay Stretch to deal with your bullshit? No, you are above this. Just be polite.  _ She instantly felt 100 times dirtier after he said that. It felt like even if she took several showers that kind of guilt couldn’t get washed away. Aria, on the other hand, didn’t seem to have any such restraint.

“I wonder that about you Edge.” 

“e-excuse me?!” Stretch had dropped the lollipop he’d been about to stick into his mouth.

“What Do You Mean By That?!” Edge glared at Aria.

“Think about what you said then apply it to yourself. Sorry Stretch, but it had to be said.” 

“f’in’ hell ...” He mutters, picking up the lollipop.

“LANGUAGE!” Kairi just facepalmed.

“I Am Not The One Sleeping With Monsters On The First Day Of Meeting Them.”

“That’s enough Edge.” Kairi says, giving him a look.

“Maybe not, but apparently someone has to pay you in order to keep your mouth shut.”

“for the love of... ugh.” Stretch teleported. He was apparently done with this. Nicole gently tugs at Aria’s sleeve like a child.

“Let’s just go… I am sorry.” 

“You have no reason to be.” Aria sighs and makes a portal.

“See you later girls.” Kairi waves. Apparently they’d been the only three up still, everyone else had been asleep or was gone.

“See you Kairi.” Nicole says weakly with a slight wave.

“I am sorry… Aria. I shouldn’t have caused problems in your friend’s world.” 

“Nicole.” She shoves off the hood once they’re back in the living room.

“... Yeah.” 

“You are not a child. Red is not a child. What the two of you decide to do behind closed doors is no one’s business but yours. His brother is not his parent. He had no right to judge.” 

“I guess not. He is right… I shouldn’t have just slept with him just because I thought he was funny and cute and the other Red is so nice…” 

“And why not? It’s not like you forced him into it.” 

“... No I didn’t… but…” 

“So then if Red doesn’t have a problem with it, then what are you worried about? Well, aside from the other Red. Other than that issue, I don’t think you should so harshly judge your own actions. You’ve been here just two days, you need release on a lot of levels from the shit you’ve had to deal with.” 

“I will admit… I never felt so… happy in such a long time. Is that bad? I shouldn’t feel this happy…” 

“Not at all. Unless you’re actually wanting to actively hurt another soul with what you do... then you should feel no guilt about being happy about your actions.” 

“No! God no… I don’t want to hurt them. I care for them.” 

“Then there isn’t a problem. You know... there’s a human friend I made in the multiverses who had an interesting dilemma. Her name is Lynsie... Her world is unlike what most would think. See... she’s an anomaly... but, in a way most wouldn’t know. She fell into the Underground, but she was never a Creator... she is just a copy of the actual Creator.”

“How is that possible? Wait… are you kind of an anomaly in a sense?” 

“I’ll explain later, that isn’t the point of what I’m talking about and yes, I’m an anomaly. Let me continue though. So, she fell into the Underground... but in doing so she was taking the place of Frisk. A child who had a problem and was doing resets over and over and over again until their world was becoming unstable with all the resets and genocide and such. A world can only take so much strain of going back to the same point in time over and over before things... go wrong. Lynsie, however, who prefers her friends call her Lynn, did the unthinkable. She CHANGED the original story. She didn’t want to fight. She actually stayed in the Ruins with Toriel... but since she wasn’t a child she eventually convinced Toriel to let her out to see what was nearby... after meeting Sans through the door herself just as Toriel did... with jokes and puns. She met the skeleton brothers and made fast friends with them both... but where it got complicated was when she began to realize she was falling in love. With BOTH of the brothers.” 

“Oh, that would be so awkward. I can see that being really hard to choose.” 

“Yes, it was awkward, at first... and in the end... she made a choice with them. Her story is one of the very rarest.” 

“... She didn’t pick both did she?” 

“In a sense. Yes. She couldn’t choose between them. In the end, they managed to find a way to make it work. It was some time, just after they had made that work... that I met them. Chara was... making trouble and ran from me and Inky straight into her world.”

“I don’t think I can do that. It would be unfair to the guys.”

“That, I think, depends on them and you. My point is, don’t think that because you fall for more than one skeleton that you’re doing something wrong. You just arrived here. You don’t know what you want yet. You’ve barely even scratched the surface of the power you hold. Months from now you’ll be making your own portals and creating things without a second thought.”

“Thanks Aria. I think I needed to hear that. I know tonight I will still guilt trip myself but that… is something I just can’t help. My brain is wacky that way.”

“Yeah, I know, but try to cut yourself some slack. There are, after all, a lot worse situations out there in the multiverse. As a guardian... I can’t really be in a position to judge too harshly some kinds of decisions that are made... provided they don’t harm another soul of course.” 

“But from the prospect of a friend... how do you see my actions?” 

“Nikki... I’ve been a guardian for so long... you can’t separate aspects of me like that anymore. I don’t have that split view where I judge based on my position that I have with someone... I mean, let’s face it... I was best friends with Ink and it tore me up to have to exile him... but being a guardian... I had to. It’s not just a job or a title I’ve taken. It’s a way of life. I’ve made it into a way of life when I had nothing to lose... nothing to gain... I was utterly alone in this place when I came here.” 

“I am glad now that is not the case but I understand. You are right.*sigh* I guess I am waiting for some big revelation where it comes clear if I am doing the right thing. Guess there is no real answer.” 

“Nikki, when it comes to things like matters of the heart... the answer is always there... you just have to find it. It’s not like the movies or novels where suddenly you realize you’re in love or that you’re meant to be... life doesn’t work that way. Heh... not even here where we are usually at the whims of moronic humans. No, true love and true matters of the heart must be realized with time.”

“I think I understand… no probably not, if I did there would be no doubts… or there would be more doubts…” 

“Even when we do understand, there can still be doubts. Believe me... I thought I understood Inky... but I’ve had doubts in the past... I came to realize at some point that my expectations of him were wrong because of what I knew of Ink... but he’s not Ink. He never will be... so I learned the hard way that I can’t expect from him what I’d expect from Ink or any other Sans or any other version of Ink across the multiverses. Each one you meet is going to likely be beyond what you expect because at the end of the day, when humans put down the paintbrush or shut off the computer... life here still goes on and things that no one sees, no one knows... still happen. I imagine, considering your mention earlier of me being an anomaly, that you have questions.” 

“I do sort of… your counterpart Kairi, she is the original then, right?” 

“Mention that did she? I wondered if she would. The thing is... she is human. I am not... but... the truth is... she’s the creation.” 

“How is that possible? She mentioned that both of us will perish. Which I don’t want to begin to think about. I just hate the concept of death and yes I know we all must die but I just don’t like to even think about it.” 

“Did she mention her limitations?” 

“Yes, that she had a limited amount of powers and stuff why? Is it because she was created, is that why she has limited powers?” 

“Correct. You see, a soul is a very complex thing, monster souls are easier to create because they are made fundamentally with the limitations of all that is good in human nature. This is easy to recognize and thus because of that, it is not hard to recreate for Creators, however, a human soul is much more complex. That is why Frisk is a character up for interpretation, be it by a reader, a viewer of art, the Creator of their world and so on and so forth. In truth, the only defining characteristic for either Frisk or Chara is the power of determination. Nothing more, nothing less. I created Kairi during a talk with Jack. Jack is also a creation, however, because her Creator is more directly involved, she has only what Jack believes herself to have and thus comes off as more fitting into that world than Kairi.” 

“I know in previous stories when a monster or human do certain things their soul gets tainted. Is my soul now tainted or has it been always tainted because of THAT.” 

“Your soul is not tainted, nor has it ever been. You are human. The soul of a human is a complex thing that is only tainted when the mind is overrun by taint. Something as instinctual as sexual desire does not taint a soul. As for the stories we made... well, there is only partial truth in the terms of a soul being tainted.” 

“Oh? I didn’t know.” 

“The taint of a monster soul comes from the taint inside a Creator’s mind. It is not actually possible for a monster to do anything that could taint their soul without the Creator stating it as a rule.” 

“That is why you said there is no bad Sans.” 

“Correct. You remember I mentioned Code, don’t you?” 

“Yes, and that you can read it.” 

“Let me show you something, just, try not to have a cow when I do okay?” 

“I promise I won’t give birth to a cow… okay that was a lame joke. I promise I will try to not freak out.” Nicole braced herself for whatever Aria was planning to show her. Aria chuckles.

“Alright then.” She took Nicole’s hand into hers, her eye lights became pure silver and the moment they did the world around Nicole changed. She could still see everything as it was normally, but now it was overlaid with ones and zeroes.

“Woah, this is so like the Matrix… Can I touch...” She didn’t want to ruin anything by touching things. 

“Yeah, but I have to keep in connection with you to keep up what you’re seeing. This is Code.”

“The only thing I know about code is that 2 means end. That is about it…” She kept her hands to herself as she just observed the world in a totally different light. 

“Except here it doesn’t. Two doesn’t show up unless it’s part of a status.” 

“It is just so odd… I don’t know how things can’t end but… I am not a computer genius when it comes to this stuff.” 

“You don’t have to be a computer genius to actually alter things. I’ll show you.” She pulled out one of her pencils that she normally used to draw with; she held the pencil to Nicole.

“You have to hold it though. Since I can’t show you how this alter works without letting go.” Nicole took the pencil and wondered what she is supposed to do with the pencil. She drew a smiley face in the air just because that is something she usually did out of boredom. Aria chuckles and reaches out to the pencil, as she does Nicole can see the magic draw what looks like a small box next to the pencil into being and Aria then taps out the word “white dove” into the box then taps the box twice. It disappears and now a white dove is fluttering in Nicole’s hand.

“THAT IS SO COOL! Oh my gosh can I try?” 

“Sure, but let me make it something non-living first.” She does the same thing as before, turning the dove into a doll dove now. 

“It’s easier the first time if you try for something non-living.” Aria let go of her hand, the numbers vanish instantly.

“Okay… I want to summon something simple.” Nicole drew the box, it was a little quirky as it didn’t have the same measurements for each side and she attempted to tap it.

“Umm… I tapped it… did I do it wrong?”

“Heh... no, but what you did is that instead of altering it was you actually drew a box... so... yeah... that box is now in the dimension... You... have a floating box.” Aria was trying not to laugh.

“... Oh shit… I umm… no no… I wanted to summon that text thing so I can just type… umm is there an eraser?” 

“Heh... the text thing appears as a result of the magic, you don’t summon it by will. He he... Here, hang on. I’ll erase the box.” She pulled out a giant eraser from the air and literally erased the box with it.

“There you go. No more box.” She tossed the eraser into the air and it vanished.

“Pfffttt…. Okay… that was hilarious. Okay, game face time. TEXT BOX PLEASE.” Nicole talked to the doll like it could understand her as she held it out and tapped the sky twice hoping she did it right this time. Aria chuckles a bit.

“You can’t see the Code yet by yourself, so I suggest just trying to impress your will on what you want the doll to be.” Nicole concentrated as hard as she could to be a mini version of Aria. She wanted it to work so badly she tried to imagine the details of the little cloak she wears and even the silver eyes. Finally when she opened her eyes the doll changed into the Aria doll.

“I think I cheated though…” 

“How do you figure? It’s cute, looks kinda like me honestly.” 

“I was trying to make a doll version of you. I thought it would be cute.” 

“Well, you succeeded in transforming the dove doll into a me doll... so that’s not really cheating because that’s all really magic is. When you want something, you imagine it and impose your will for it to be and... there it is.” Nicole moved the doll to her other hand and then looked where the doll used to be and concentrated just as hard and finally an Inky version of the doll appeared. It was draining to do though but it looked so cute.

“There… I figured mates need to stick together.”

“Oh my god that’s adorable.” She picks up the Inky doll. 

“It seemed appropriate. One day I really do wish I figure out what I truly want in life.” 

“Well, for now, you can at least say you can summon things. The more you practice the easier it will be and soon it will be like you were doing it all your life.” She smiled at the dolls.

“Thanks… I should call it a day though I think in less than … seven hours RC will be here give or take a few hours. I swear… I need to figure that one out next. I mean I know the time difference but I mean my sleep schedule. Anyways good night Aria. I hope you sleep well. Give my regards to Inky.” She handed her the other doll.

“I will do that when I see him again. I hope that you have a good rest. Goodnight Nikki.” 

That night the weight of what she did really settled in and she couldn’t sleep, thinking of what RC would say to her. The worst of the worst came to her mind as it ran through her head over and over again. She didn’t know why she was torturing herself. She did what she did and now… she had to live with the consequences. She had to remind herself the words Aria said over and over again to get some peace of mind as she slept. Maybe just maybe… she can see that what she did wasn’t the worst thing in the world and maybe that she can gain something from this experience. 


	29. Chapter 29

Nicole waited nervously for RC to show at Aria’s place. How was she even going to begin to explain that she slept with his doppelganger? Should she have warned him? Not like she would want to tell him that kind of news via text anyway. Nicole changed into a nice with a red top and black leather skirt. She heard the knock on the door and some basic interactions as Red came to the room with a smile that quickly disappeared. 

“Hi Red.”

“wow, i don’t know if i should be impressed or just upset that i thought i might find a good one.”  _ Ouch! Okay, I deserved that. _

“Yeah, I-I ummm… met one version of you and kinda got seduced and we… I am sorry.” He didn’t want to hear these things. It seemed anything good in his life always will betray him in the end. Why would she be any different? Sure they only knew each other for less than 48 hours but she felt different. That is why they called it a crush because when it crashed down on you it crushes.

“Red, please give me another chance. I really like you. I mean it. I am sorry that I wanted to be something more than I was. To do something I didn’t think I could but if you don’t want to… I will understand. I betrayed your trust- and well- I am sorry I did that.” He didn’t really seem to know how to react to this. Another version of him? Of all the... They had only known each other for a few days anyway. It had kinda been a whirlwind of emotions at the time. He wasn’t sure if it was normal to feel this... confused. He really didn’t know what he felt about the news. 

“I-I will understand if you don’t want to be with me. You have been so kind and good to me. You deserve better. I fell so hard and I got a small taste of freedom and well… I don’t regret it… too much. The only thing I really regret about it is that it should have been you. That I was going to text a message telling you … about my feelings for you and I got some advice that was sound but at the same time not. That I haven’t had this kind of freedom before that before I set my roots completely down that I need to see what is out there and that way I don’t have any regrets. Do you understand what I mean? Though that all backfired and my brain won’t even let me enjoy it. I guess I deserve what he said to me… No… you know what, no I didn’t, I am not a hooker. I felt something and I acted on it. Maybe it was impulsive but… I wanted to do it because it felt right at the time.”

“i dunno what was said... but i think it’s a little harsh to call someone a hooker over that. i mean... i might not know what to feel exactly with this kinda information... but, hookers don’t feel regret. they don’t have shame and they usually demand payment.”

“Edge, not your brother but his, told me how much g for my service after we hung out. It was a low blow and at the time I didn’t say anything. Aria stood up for me.” 

“da fuck man? that’s low alright.” 

“The whole time I was there that Red was trying to make me feel better about myself after we … because I was guilt tripping so hard. It was like pushing me off a building again. So… I wanted to show you my camera and I wanted to talk to you about a couple other things. I had a lot of time to think last night because I feared how you might react to the news. I wasn’t too far off from what I thought you might respond to the news.” 

“hmmm.” He wasn’t sure really.

“I want to know if you will be willing to be okay with two things. One is I will most likely be dating multiple others and in turn, if you want to date others, I will respect if you want to see others as well. The other thing is I want you to join me to go see other worlds. Your brother has Frisk and I want to experience these new things with you. So how do you feel about that? We can go on adventures together and get to know each other better.” Nicole pulled out her camera as she was talking. 

“hmmm, well i dunno about being able to hop around with you. but, i understand about my brother and the kid. as to dating others... i dunno if i’ll be able to do that but, since we’re only just starting out... i feel that would be acceptable until you kinda know what you want. though i can’t promise i won’t get jealous at some point. honestly... i do feel jealous of that other version of me. to a point.”

“I don’t blame you. I still feel I was reckless. I will tell you something that I hope won’t fuck this up too bad. I was going to text you… I was going to tell you that I felt strong feelings for you. I kept wanting to use the L word. I know it is probably my hormones and it probably inspired me to do that with the other Red because I felt so strongly… I just never been treated the way I have before.”

“hmm, sounds like that might have been something. then again, i think i felt a strong pull as well so i can’t really blame ya.” Nicole went to his side and placed a loving kiss on his teeth as she took a selfie of them. It was a little different than she did with the other Red but it seemed it could tell the difference between the two as it showed their time together on the camera. He’d flushed a little.

“It is a part of me... apparently I will be able to do more things in the future. I wish you can come for the ride and see the worlds with me.”

“well, it’s not that i can’t, i’m just not sure i can disappear for too long.” 

“Wait, are you going to disappear for being here? I thought you were safe here. You are not?” Nicole was panicking as her eyes got big from the shock.

“H-hang on I will get A-Aria she will help.”

“hold on there hun, that isn’t what i meant at all. but maybe she can explain it better.” 

“... Okay, *sigh* I thought I killed you.” Nicole mutters as she heads out to find Aria.  Aria was hanging out in the kitchen, seemed to be a thing.

“Well it is official Aria… I am not good with guys.” Red was still in the living room so she didn’t think much when she talked to Aria in a regular tone.

“He says he can’t join me on some adventures because he might disappear. Which is probably the theory that no more than one existence can coexist in the world. I am pretty sure I said that wrong but meaning…”

“He... wait, was that exactly what he said?” 

“I told him what happened and it went as well I thought it might but I asked him to join me on my adventures but he said he would most likely disappear. Still, I feel I hurt him… I know he is at least jealous.”

“I’ll go talk to him a moment.” She set down the cup of tea she had and went into the living room. Red was relaxing on the couch when Aria and Nicole went back in.

“RC tell her what you told me. You said you would disappear. I don’t want him to go poof.”

“heh... you have it a little backwards. i said i don’t know how long i’d be able to disappear.” 

“Uh, you should be a little more clear when talking about the aus Red. She doesn’t know all the lingo and stuff we do.” 

“um. what i meant is that i don’t know how long i can be away from home.” 

“... You will get homesick?”

“not exactly.” 

“To keep a world stable, you can’t take a major, intricate code from it and expect it to stay stable. Adding things is one thing, or taking inanimate objects isn’t an issue, but living things on the other hand, most especially those that are intricate to the au itself can cause issues.”

“Wait, so if I feel like RC is Mate… I will have to live there?”

“uh, well...?” He looks over at Aria.

“Unfortunately that is how that works due to him being a rather important figure for the au.” 

“Okay. Okay…I can deal with that. I am just trying to figure out things. So can Sans come with me on some trips?”

“He can. Though it has some limitations. Any more than a couple of weeks and things could get unstable.” 

“I promise. He means too much…” Nicole realized she was talking about RC as if he wasn’t there and spoke way too freely how she felt.

“He is a very g-good monster who means a lot ... to me.” He didn’t seem to mind though.

“Yes, so I can tell.” 

“I umm… trying to find a way to get to know him better. Plus I kinda hope with him next to me at places where G is or something that if he has his arm around me they might back off. The thought of Lust scares me a lot.”

“don’t blame ya.”

“Agreed. Though G is more tame than Lust usually. Depending on which version you run into.”

“Knowing my luck I will run into the kind that hates everyone and is abusive.”

“hmmm, well, we’ll have to see won’t we?” 

“I hope we don’t have to see that one. Although I will say G is kinda cute…Red… is just handsome.” Nicole says smirking towards Red.

“Heh, I can see that being an interesting meeting.”

“I think so. I am interested to meet him.”

“well, he’s a roamer so it’s hard to say if we will meet him.”

“It is okay. RC probably would like his Frisk. She is a hottie with a body.”

“eh.” Red replies.

“she’s nice i guess. or was.” 

“What do you mean was?”

“That au didn’t last long, the only survivor of Echotale is G. His brother, Green, is actually from an alternate timeline of the same universe and world.”

“I am sorry. I didn’t know. I thought she was around. I-I didn’t know I thought… I am sorry. I liked her. I thought she was spunky and pretty amazing. I think someone even gave her an unofficial story that gave G and her some romance before she went back to her realm. She was the badass Frisk I always wanted to be.” 

“Unfortunately she disappeared when the world was reset. She and G weren’t supposed to exist. That world wasn’t supposed to exist. G is all that remains of it. There is one multiverse where she does exist... but she’s not the same as the original.” 

“I see. That is a shame. I want to believe she is still around. Great so I guess I won’t be meeting her. I mean nothing lasts forever but I had hoped that she… I was just late to the party I suppose.” Nicole sat on the couch with Red.

“So what should we do today? Aria? Any ideas?”

“Even I haven’t met her Nikki. That’s saying something considering I was here in the multiverse before she even existed... she only was alive for a month. no one outside her multiverse has met her.”

“Even a pebble can cause a tide or something like that…” 

“I think the saying is “even a pebble can cause a ripple that becomes the tide.” though I could be wrong. It’s been a while since I’ve heard the saying.” 

“I think so. I am not sure. So what should we do today? Can we go on an adventure? I want to help others or RC do you have a date planned?” Nicole was excited to go out and try something new. Whether it would be a small task or doing something wild and crazy. 

“i don’t have anything planned actually. that’s why i could come here, it’s my day off from usual work.” 

“Ahh… that makes sense. Any worlds we should visit Aria? I guess we could visit SanctTale. It has the best underground slide that we made.” 

“True, but perhaps when you have more control. I thought that we should continue with the lessons. There’s a place I want to show you. It’s... something I found recently, but I warn you, it is not the best sight.” 

“I guess I should say goodbye to RC then. This is a bummer. Can I have 10 minutes to say goodbye then?” 

“He can come if he wants.” Red shrugs.

“sure.” Nicole smiled.

“Don’t act so enthusiastic there Red. Someone might think you might be bored.” She was just joking as she poked him a little as she followed Aria. 

“pfff.” He followed the two. Aria had opened a portal, but it was different than usual, there were no colors swirling around like usual. It was completely white.

“Well this is creepy. We are not going to Ink’s place are we?”

“No, the portal to his place is different. Red knows where we’re going.” 

“yeah... “ He mutters, shoving his hands into his jacket pocket. Nicole got nervous noticing Red’s behavior changed as she glanced at Aria wondering what was beyond that portal.

“E-easy peasy… one two…” Nicole closed her eyes and went through the portal. Red followed her and Aria followed them both. When they came out, it looked like the Anti-Void when Nicole had first entered.

“I d-don’t like t-these ones... without the c-color. Without t-the world it j-just scares me. It m-makes me feel so lonely and h-helpless.” 

“This is something you need to see.” Aria says, taking her hand.

“This is a world that has ceased to be... except for one thing.” 

“What is that?” Nicole glanced around trying to figure what she meant. Aria points over to something several feet away on the ground. Nicole went over to see what she was pointing at trying to see what it was. When she got to it, she saw what it was. A small necklace with a purple flower that dangled at the end of a silver chain. That was it.

“W-whose … is it…” Nicole got on her knees and gently took the necklace to just to take in the details. She didn’t understand what happened.

“No one knows. It’s what is called an ‘out code’. It doesn’t belong to this world, thus... It cannot be used to revive this world.” 

“What if I use my camera? Can I see it’s past? Maybe… we can revive the world then.” There was something about the necklace that really stirred up her emotions. It seemed so innocent in a world of nothing.

“Maybe you can see its past but no. You need Code from the world itself to revive it. That’s why I cannot help this world. There is no Code left. I call worlds like these, empty worlds. There are not many, since I try to keep worlds going even when they have been abandoned by their Creator... but this is the ultimate end to all worlds... though this one is unique in that because there is still something in it... it will never fully die out like a world is supposed to. Most empty worlds, after they are dead after a few days, return to our next destination.” 

“It seems almost poetic like a grave site... I need to stop thinking.” Nicole held her head for a moment as dark thoughts started to come to her. She hated the fact her brain caused her to think like this.

“i kinda have to agree... do you think it’d be okay if i follow this time?” 

“You’ll be fine, but for this next destination... stay close... okay? And I do mean close... like we need to all enter it at the same time.” RC nods.

“I am sorry… for that.” Nicole apologized as she kept glancing at the grave site. She summoned a flower and settled it there. 

“I hope there is peace…”

“It’s fine Nicole. Just stay close okay?” Aria made a portal, it was a deep navy blue. Nicole took Red’s hand she needed a little support. He moved over to where Aria was.

“Don’t… leave me.” She whispered. 

“i’ll stay close.” He murmurs back as the two stood next to Aria.

“Ready?” 

“I am now.” Nicole squeezed Red’s hand afraid what could happen or would happen. She was already freaking out on the inside as she thought the necklace world was scary enough. Aria took Red’s other hand and tugged them into the portal with her. The world they entered was black before them, but it looked like an ocean in a way that was lapping on a beach.

“Oh shit…” Nicole hated the darkness. Across the dark waters were endless lights... it was almost like looking up at the stars, but each one was different in color. If Nicole was braver than she would have taken a photo… she wanted to take a photo so bad. It was beautiful but her fear made her standstill. 

“W-where are w-we?” 

“my home.” Says a voice from a few feet away. A Sans stared at the group with soft blue eye lights, he wore a dark blue jacket with what looked like a fluffy scarf. He wasn’t very tall though, he was barely five feet tall. Like all Sans he had shorts, which matched his jacket but with black stripes and he wore matching blue sneakers with white laces.

“I am s-sorry. I didn’t mean to b-be rude. I am Nicole this is Red and my friend over there is Aria.” 

“i’m aware of who they are.” He seemed to regard Aria with a measuring look.

“Oh, s-sorry. I didn’t-” 

“Nicole, calm down. This is Abyss... he protects The Abyss, which is where we are.” Nicole smiled weakly as she let go of Red’s hand and just kind of stood off a little bit. She watched the water for a while.

“i expect you have a good reason for visiting.” He did not seem friendly, but nor was he being mean and did not seem particularly upset. Nicole just listened as she didn’t know what to say as Aria told her to stay close and that is about it. She felt she ruffled enough feathers for that moment.

“I wasn’t expecting to run into you so soon. Nicole is one of the few I trust to bring with me here. She is a Creator. It was inevitable that she would come here at some point.”

“Hello…” Nicole waved as she tried to put on a brave face.

“hi.” 

“It is pretty and scary at the same time here. No offense.” 

“none taken. it’s kinda only my temporary home anyway.” He gave a faint smile.

“i trust her, so if she brought you here then obviously you can be trusted.” 

“Thank you. I am sorry… shit… I can’t even stop myself from saying sorry can I?”

“eh, it’s fine.” To Nicole it wasn’t fine but she smiled just the same. She put up a fake front. 

“i’m sorry if i came off a little harsh, but i have to protect this place from intruders. from those who would abuse it.” 

“It wasn’t you I was afraid of… it is the dark.” 

“ah, i see. well, you have nothing to fear here. nothing here will ever harm you.” 

“I got two of the strongest monsters next to me so… hopefully you are right. I am still learning to use my powers. Mine are… unique.” 

“well, you aren’t wrong there. and of course they are, you’re a creator. each one has different abilities that are the main abilities, though i imagine she could tell you more about that herself.” Aria nods.

“I’m teaching her about things, slowly. It will take some time.” 

“I need to be more patient and not apologize and try new things…” 

“well, wanna see the spirits of the universes? just don’t touch ‘em. they can take over you if you do.” 

“O-okay.” Nicole glanced at Red wondering if this was safe or not.

Red nods and gently tugs her with him. Aria follows Abyss across the water, as they step out into it they hover about an inch over what is mostly calm water as they walk towards the various lights. Soft voices whisper their stories as they get close.

“It would be quite romantic if I wasn’t so scared.” Nicole muttered to Red.

“heh, ya got nothing to be scared about sweetheart. there’s nothin’ here but us and the lights.” 

“I am just afraid of things that might come out of the dark. Plus, the stories… they are so sad.” 

“some are, yes.” 

“Have you been here before?” Before she forgot she pulled Red’s arm a little to stop them for a moment as she hands him a bottle of mustard.

“You should eat something. Don’t tell me you are okay. I know you probably haven’t eaten anything today.” 

“i had breakfast and no. i haven’t been here before, but it’s hard to not know about this place. aria told me about it even if i’m not part of the council.” 

“I am freaked out still. Here I thought I was being considerate about the mustard…” Nicole muttered the last part as she stuck back into her pocket. She felt that he was still upset with her from what happened… from what she said. Not that she blamed him but she couldn’t help but feel that separation between the two.

“what do you mean? i might not be the original but i still like mustard.” 

“You don’t want it. I get it. You don’t need to pretend you want something you don’t want.” She felt a little annoyed and didn’t know how he felt. If he didn’t want to hang out with her, he should just say so. She liked him but he had acted like he didn’t want to be there with her. Nicole didn’t know what she had to do to make him at least … she really didn’t know. He seemed so out of it. 

“what? that’s kinda confusing.” He couldn’t help that he felt... odd around her at the moment but honestly, there was a good reason for it. He was still trying to work through the whole bombshell she’d dropped on him only a few hours ago and for the most part he was trying to not let it affect the trip. He didn’t mind taking trips really.

“I feel that… no I am mad at myself but I also… I just hoped that we would be okay. I am pretty sure it is not okay. I am trying to get you to at least yell at me or something just so you get it off your chest because this silence it is so much worse… it is making me feel like I hurt you deeper than anyone could.” 

“i’m still not sure what i feel, look. i’m trying to figure it out but i think i’ll figure it out later. for now, i’m just tryin’ to enjoy bein’ out.” 

“Okay…” She handed him the mustard haphazardly. He smiled a bit.

“relax, i ain’t gonna bite.... unless ya ask.” He winked with that last part, he was just kidding. She smiled back and whispered into his ear canal.

“Ditto. Thanks… for helping me…” 

“any time.” He took a sip from the bottle before tucking it away. The other two seemed to be looking at various lights. 

“I am trying to figure out everything myself. I feel so dirty about what I did but at the same time… I don’t. It is the weirdest thing. I just know that I didn’t want you to get hurt because of me. That was the last thing I wanted to do.” 

“hmmm, well i’m not sure if i’m more jealous honestly than i am hurt or non-pulsed... i’m not sure what i am more of those last two which makes things weird.” 

“Neither one and I should be more considerate and I am not sure. I never dated two or had such experiences or liking someone so much. I knew I wasn’t right for what I did.” 

“well ya can’t know what you want or need without having the experiences.” 

“After this would you like to watch a movie?... No that is too soon. If I gave you permission to bite me will you? No, that is too much isn’t yeah that one is really…” 

“you worry just a little too much sometimes.” 

“I worry all the time and it sucks. I used to be a landlord as well… and we had this tenant who is dumb as the rocks he walked on but in a sense I envied him. He just did things because he can. Never thought about the consequences and just did it. I thought that was dumb… he is still dumb for a million reasons but he usually doesn’t have the same weird worries I do. Like if he was here he would just grab a bag of weed and hang out with Stretch all day.” 


	30. Chapter 30

“true as that may be, that depends on which one he met. the alpha version maybe... but if he was here as a creator, i don’t think he’d be any more welcome than you were.” 

“The thing is he has a personality that can fool anyone.” 

“true. but then again, many of us do. ten to one you’ve only met classic in terms of alphas... ya might wanna meet the others at some point. though that’s probably easier said than done.”

“Probably, I also put too much pressure on myself. I think we better catch up to the rest though. I imagine they will start yelling because I delayed us.” 

“ya know... everyone knows about this place... but... very few see it. even most guardians have never seen this place cuz of abyss... he’s... very protective. i’m not sure why he trusts aria honestly, because he doesn’t talk about it, but i imagine there’s a good reason behind it.” 

“Because it is his very being. Can’t you feel it?” 

“eh?” 

“Abyss protects Abyss. It is a dark place that is haunted by spirits but his magic is everywhere. He feels comfortable here because it is as much him as they are a part of it. Isn’t that right Abyss?” She could feel Abyss’s eye lights glancing their way.

“yes... and no.” Aria chuckles a little.

“Well, I don’t know shit…” Nicole admits. 

“You were close. Abyss is a hybrid. His mother is Gaia, a goddess, his father, Gaster, was the original keeper of the Abyss itself.”

“Is this world created by his mother then?” 

“no. but she has lived here as i have been on my mission to find my brother and restore the place that has been my home. this place is a temporary home.” 

“I see. May I give you a little hope then? In turn for showing me a side of you that most don’t see?” Nicole took out her camera and focused it on him and wanted to focus on some kind of moment when it was him and his brother. She found her magic draining fast as it seemed it was hard to find just the right moment that filled all the specifications and finally it printed. It was a simple photo of them when they were much younger but it was a photo of the two happy. She handed the photo to Abyss. Nicole didn’t know if he would be happy to see it or not. He smiled.

“thanks.” 

“No problem. I know what it is like to be apart from a brother you are close with.” He put the photo into a pocket and nods a little. 

“someone like you is welcome here, if you ever need sanctuary for any reason.”

“Are you sure? This is your safe haven.” 

“i am.”

“Thank you. I won’t take this for granted. If I hear anything about your brother I will help him find you too. I miss my brother dearly and it has only been two days. I can’t even imagine the pain you must be going through.” 

“thanks.” Nicole glanced at Aria and wondered if there is more she should say. She remembered what Ink said about staring into the abyss. It was true in more ways than one. She hugged Abyss. He was surprised, but smiled a bit and hugged her back.

“i’m glad you came here.” 

“Me too. You were right I had nothing to fear here.” Aria seems content to just watch the two connect. 

“Although, you know this place would look so cool with flying jellyfish but then again I am really bizarre sometimes. Here is my cell number if you need just to talk.” Nicole wrote down her number and handed it to Abyss.

“Now unless you know a good place to eat… I think we will be heading off to the unknown again. The last place was super depressing as it just had a necklace and that was it.” 

“yeah, there isn’t a place to eat here. and i’ve seen that world... with the purple flower... it had a name at one time... i think, but i can’t remember. it is hard to remember places that lose their name.” 

“Oh that is too bad. I think it is quite sad but … beautiful.” 

“maybe some day it will revive... who knows?” 

“Perhaps.” Aria replies. Nicole glanced at Aria as she remembered her saying it wasn’t possible.

“Goodbye Abyss and remember you can call me whenever. I will try to be there as soon as possible.” 

“yup, see you later.” He waved as Aria created a portal back to the Anti-Void. Nicole grabbed RC’s hand and intertwined her fingers … well tried to a little but since she was really nervous it didn’t quite work out that way. He chuckles a little, shifting his fingers to entwine them.

“Thank you. I hope the next place has food. I am starving.” 

“In a manner of speaking.” Aria replies with a chuckle as they leave.

“What do you mean?” Nicole didn’t want to be eaten. She thought of all the cannibalistic worlds and ones that didn’t have food at all. Maybe they would go to a world that all of the monsters were made of food than a smile crossed her face. Maybe just maybe they would go to Undercooked, the world she made.

“I mean that I can make anything you want.” Aria replies as they step into the living room.

“Oh, pfffttt… here I thought we are going to a new world. I am so hungry. Red are- that is right you said you weren’t hungry. I think I used too much magic again when using my camera. This time I don’t feel faint though so that is a positive.” Nicole had an amazing idea. She was hungry for tacos but not just any ordinary tacos. Her favorite restaurant’s tacos.

“Let me make lunch. Please!” 

“You can make it if you want, provided that you let me summon the ingredients so it doesn’t over tax you.”

“i have to agree with her on this.” 

“Oh okay… come with me Aria I want to surprise Red with my talent.”

“fair enough.” Red sat on the couch while Aria followed her friend to the kitchen. Nicole listed off the ingredients to Aria and flushed a little.

“Do you think Red will like this?” 

“Don’t see why not.” It wasn’t exactly like El Matadors but it was pretty damn close and when Red and Aria came to the kitchen to see the final product they were blown away. Several tacos, nachos, chimichangas, enchiladas, quesos, sopapillas and strawberry margaritas.

“These are the best margaritas. You will like them if you like blended sweet drinks.”

“never had one.” 

“I’ll be honest... it’s been a very LONG time since I’ve had anything alcoholic... I am not even sure if it has any effect on me anymore.” 

“It is soo good! Especially with the fresh salsa… I hope you enjoy it.” Nicole added as she waited for them to grab their plates of food first trying to be polite. Red wasn’t sure what to make of the food, but he wasn’t one to turn down a free meal so he grabbed a plate just as Aria did. Nicole took a plate full herself and sat at the table with her drink.

“I hope you guys enjoy it.” Nicole ate her meal and drink fairly fast and got herself a seconding helping before they finished their first. 

“This is like home to me.” She was eating a cheese enchilada and drinking her drink. 

“So what do you guys think? Do you like it?” Nicole indulged in the meal a little too much having a couple of drinks and with her being tired as she was it didn’t take much to make her feel a little tipsy.

“It’s good, although... I’m not sure this drink is affecting me.” 

“it’s good. what do you call these again?” 

“Hmm… enchiladas? Or the sopapillas you have on your plate. The puffed up airy pastry is a sopapilla it is covered in honey for a sweet desert and the enchilada you have is a beef one that is seasoned with spices and sauce.” Nicole explained as she nursed her drink. She had salt on her rim of her glass compared to the traditional powdered sugar but that is how she preferred it salty and sweet at the same time.

“i kinda like the enchiladas best honestly.” 

“I’m kinda the opposite. I prefer sweeter things.” 

“I like them both.” Nicole joked as she sat back in the chair as she finished her meal. A satisfied look crossed her face until she glanced to how much was left.

“Umm… I think I made too much. Would you like to take some of it home RC?” 

“sure. i’m sure they’ll enjoy it too.” 

“I hope so. I think I overdid it a bit on the drinks. Is it alright if we just crash on the couch and watch movies or something? Oh we can watch Mel Brook’s movies. They are so good.” Nicole got up and grabbed RC by the hand and tugged at it gently trying to get him to come with her. 

“Or we can play twister or truth or dare. RC what do you want to do?” 

“hmmmmmmm... i think i like the idea of truth or dare.” 

“Oh boy.” Aria mutters to herself.

“Sounds like fun! Let’s do it!” Nicole ran to the living room way too excited about this then she should be. 

“Come on slow pokes! If you take too long I will start calling random monsters to join us.” Which reminded her that she should check her phone if the other Red texted her or not.

“pff, in a hurry huh?” Red replies, walking into the living room with Aria behind him.

“Life is short… especially for a human. Come on let’s get down and funky. Who goes first?” Nicole glanced at the pair before speaking again.

“Don’t be shy. I won’t demand anything so crazy like go off and discover the meaning of life.”

“oh that’s an easy one. it’s 42.” 

“Pffff...” Aria couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Oh my God… Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. You know that movie?” Nicole was beyond thrilled to know that someone knew that reference. 

“To build a computer to take billions of years and just get that answer.”

“yeah, i’ve seen it. one of the kid’s favorites. little strange.” 

“Ahh… umm anyway we should begin.” She was a little disappointed that he didn’t enjoy the movie like she did but she wasn’t going to hold it against him.

“Okay Aria truth or dare?”

“Truth.” 

“Other than Inky and Ink have you been crushing on another skelly throughout the years you have been down here.” Nicole thought the question seemed fair and not too embarrassing as she is already mated so there won’t be too much to get jealous about if Inky walked in.

“Hmmmm... “ Aria thought a moment then chuckled.

“Actually, yes.” Red seemed amused at this answer.

“Truth or dare Red?” 

“hmmm, eh... truth.” 

“What’s your favorite memory from your youth?” 

“geez, start with a tough one eh?” He joked a little.

“That seems like a loaded question.” 

“eh, it’s not. i have a few... but uh... one of my favorites was when pap and i made snow men.” 

“You guys… that had to be fun.” Nicole had a hard time believing they had a lot of those moments.

“yup, it was. ok, truth or dare nicole.” 

“Dare of course because I need to hide all my secrets.” 

“pfff. nice. okay well i dare ya to sing the little teapot song, with the motions.” 

“Pfffttt easy as pie. I would probably done the movements even without the dare.” Nicole began to sing the song as she stood in the middle of the living room. Placing one hand on her hip the other arm out to make the spout and when the song ended tipped herself forward a little.

“And pour me out. Tadah… and here … well I won’t say anything this is round one of course. Aria truth or dare?” 

“Pfff... truth.” 

“What is the ultimate pet peeve of yours?”

“Hmmm, that’s kinda tough honestly.”

“Look if it is Red just nod.” She was joking of course. She laughs.

“hey!” This just makes her laugh more.

“No nothing like that... hmmmm, I have several honestly but one of the biggest I have to say are those who decide to ignore me completely... I kinda have an issue with souls just not listening period.” 

“Hmm… what you say?” She was being a smart ass as she smirked.

“Oh ha ha. Truth or dare Red?” 

“dare.”

“He too has secrets he wants to hide.”

“Tell me something I don’t know Nikki.” Aria replies. 

“Okay, I dare you to draw a smiley face on Nikki in mustard.” He snickers a little.

“Pfff… damn it is a shame she didn’t add and you have to clean it up afterwards.” She left that open to interpretation.

“i’m guessing she was figuring we’d do that ourselves.” He jokes a little as he draws the smiley face on the back of one hand.

“Nice…” Nicole then wipes the mustard off on Red’s face in a quick movement. He licks it off.

“truth or dare sweetheart.”

“Dare. Double dare.” She winked back.

“Truth Dare double dare promise or repeat… I haven’t thought of that little phrase for years. I can do truth too. What say ye Aria?” Nicole changed her tone to a pirates tone at the end even shaping her finger like a hook.

“I think this is up to you honestly. I wasn’t honestly aware of any of what you just said after you answered.” 

“It is just an extension of the game. It is not usually a part of it.”

“i’ve never heard of this either. i’m curious now.” 

“You want to hear the other meanings? So double dare is just doing a dare twice but on the positive side you get to skip a turn at your choosing. Let’s say I do the double dare and later on Aria asks me how many girls I kiss I can skip it. Promise is simply a dare that usually happens later on. So I say promise and the person writes down the dare for me to do at their bidding. Repeat is just repeating the lines. Do you guys want to try the extended version because if we are I will totally do repeat?” Nicole facepalmed as she forgot one rule.

“Plus, you can’t do the same one twice no constant truths or repeats or whatever. We can also reverse the order after all three go that way we can have our “revenge.” I change my mind on what I want to pick let me do truth.”

“sounds interesting.” Aria shrugs a bit.

“Sure, why not?” 

“It will be fun. I swear.” Nicole smirked as she already thought of several different dares and variants of things to challenge her friends.”

“i’m for it. still wanna do truth though?” 

“Hmmm… okay I will do… repeat next time I will do truth.” She was too excited as she hadn’t done this in such a long time. 

“mkay.” That gave him time to think.

“So now I will repeat whatever you tell me to say.” He had to think on that one. It seemed like a good challenge. 

“While he’s thinking, I’ll take this opportunity to ask if you want something to drink.” 

“Yes, can you grab me another margarita. My God that stuff we made is AMAZING!”

“Sure.” She left the room to grab the drink and some tea for herself. Nicole looked at RC wondering what he was thinking.

“Don’t think too hard. Remember, I am the type to tell dirty jokes so I can say anything.”

“okay, repeat i am in love with myself. i love eating tacos while wearing a clown outfit and farts smell so amazing i want to live in a fart.” Nicole busted out laughing as Aria rejoined the group.

“I am in love with myself. I love eating tacos while wearing a clown suit and farts smell so awesome that I want to live in a fart.” It wasn’t exactly the same but it was close enough to work. Aria hands Nicole her drink and sits down again.

“Wow... okay, that was rather juvenile.” 

“That is the point. Harmless fun. Although, you can always get dirtier or rougher.” 

“yeah, but i figure we’ll start off easy then go to that kinda stuff if we feel comfortable.”

“Point.” 

“Aria, what do you want? Truth, dare, double dare promise or repeat.” 

“Hmmmm, I think I’ll go with double dare. Sounds interesting.” 

“Ohhh…. Okay so you have to do this twice so I think you should give Inky a piggy back ride around the house.” 

“Uh, okay... though to be honest I’m not sure where he’s at just now.” 

“Okay make it RC then. Skellies are light right?” Red chuckles.

“light is all relative sweetheart. depends the mass.” Aria shrugs.

“He’s light enough, plus magic helps.” So she set aside the tea.

“I was going to make you sing my little pony while doing it but I think it is a little too much.” 

“Pfff... I’m not sure if I even remember all the lyrics to that honestly.” 

“what the heck is that?” 

“A kid’s show for girls.” 

“My Little Pony a … something something magical… lots of fun… something something… yeah I don’t even know the lyrics myself.” Nicole laughed.

“yeah, that’s a bit of a tough request if ya can’t even sing it yerself.” Aria chuckled, she knew what Nicole was talking about, but she wasn’t going to provide the lyrics for this.

“I would ace the Barney song though. I was the biggest fan had all the gear.” 

“omg... ANYTHING but that!” Nicole set her drink aside and hugged RC.

“I LOVE YOU… YOU LOVE ME!” She began to sing in that Barney tone. Aria laughs at his reaction.

“agggggghhhhhh!!!” 

“Okay, okay, this isn’t an ‘annoy the other’ round.” Nicole placed a kiss on his cheek before letting go and went back to where she was sitting.

“C’mon Red.” 

“yeah, okay, just don’t sing THAT.” 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” 

“She is going to sing the Narwhal song.” 

“Pfff...” 

“the what? where are you getting all this?” 

“Internet…” 

“Pfff... okay, that one is not half as bad.” 

“Have fun RC!” 


	31. Chapter 31

“erm.. thanks?” Aria knelt down to make it easier and Red felt a little silly as Aria ran around the house singing.

“Narwhals, narwhals swimming in the ocean, causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome...” After a second lap she put Red back down. Nicole was laying on her back just laughing her ass off. 

“okay... that wasn’t half as bad as... the unmentionable song.” Aria chuckles.

“I love you RC. Do you love me?” Nicole says in a Barney tone. 

“not like that. omg.” He groans, Aria laughs.

“Okay, Nicole what’s your choice?” She sat back down and took a sip of tea.

“Well… I will do promise. Which means you write down a dare for me to do and you write down a sign like tapping your nose and I have to do it then.” 

Aria pulled out a slip of paper and jotted down her dare on it, she had the perfect “revenge” dare on it and she then paused, considering what sort of signal to use then she jotted that down too. She handed over the note:

  
  


The Hokey Pokey

Signal - snap of fingers

Nicole smirked as she laughed.

“Okay, good one. Red, what is your choice?” 

“i’ll go with repeat this time.” 

“Ohhh… shall I be nice or mean?” Nicole smirked. Aria shrugs, taking a sip. Red wondered what she meant by that... 

“Okay, here we go repeat. I truly love Barney the song, the character, and everything about Barney makes me feel… something special. In fact, I might be in love with Barney. He is the one for me.” If he had to say that... he was gonna be a smart ass about it.

“okay, here we go repeat. i truly love barney the song, the character, and everything about barney makes me feel… something special. in fact, i might be in love with barney. he is the one for me.” Nicole clicked something on her phone.

“Pff... well he did say it... smart alec.”

“I got it recorded. I am so going to send it to your brother.” Nicole was lying.

“ugh, seriously?” He didn’t seem too put off. 

“I am just kidding. I wouldn’t do that.” 

“anyway... my turn. hmmmm, which do you choose aria?” 

“Hmmmmmm.... I think I’ll go with promise this time.” She handed Red the pen she’d used and gave him a piece of paper.

“Red, she can’t say what it is so please don’t write something so crazy that she will have to remake you.” 

“kinda figured that and i know better than that, ya don’t tick off someone who can rearrange an entire world.” He jot down something quick on the paper and handed it over. Aria chuckled.

“Typical.” It was all she said before tucking the paper into a pocket in her robes.

“Okay, which you do want this time Nicole?” 

“Hmm…. I will do Double Dare!” Nicole finished off her margarita feeling goofy and happy at the same time.

“Okay, then you have to sing the chicken dance with all the motions.” 

“I don’t know how to sing that but I will hum it if that is okay.” 

“I’ll provide the lyrics.” Aria pulled out another sheet of paper and jotted it down then handed it over, the lyrics weren’t that difficult.

“You will be able to see my sexy moves. This is some of the top moves I have achieved including the sprinkler, the bus driver, and YMCA.” Nicole took the sheet and laughed as she remembered the song. 

“Pretty simple, it is a kid’s song after all.” 

“pff, this should be good.” He took a sip of mustard.

“I am going to make it my way…” Nicole went up to RC and made sure he was sitting near the edge of the couch. Red wondered what she was up to.

“Eh, no rule against that I guess so long as you get the initial moves in.” 

“I don’t wanna be a chicken, I don’t want to be a duck. So I shake my butt.” Nicole sang in a sultry tone as she swung her butt, it teased his shorts as she did the arm motions and did it twice. He raised a bone brow at that, he wasn’t sure what to expect, but certainly not that.

“well that was something.” 

“That will be $20 for that strip tease.” 

“pff, that wasn’t even a lap dance sweetheart.”

“Never had one so… here I thought I was doing something sexy.” 

“Remind me to explain that later...” Aria replies. 

“didn’t say it wasn’t. but can’t say that was a strip tease either.”

“Can we move on with the game please? This topic is a little awkward.” 

“Okay, RC pick your poison.” 

“dare.” 

“I dare you to ask Glitch out on a date.” 

“S-seriously? You’re i-involving me?”

“That’s what you get for hanging about like a creeper.” 

“I w-was taking a n-nap until you s-started making all that n-noise!” 

“It is fine. You won’t die or wilt… or whatever… plus you keep picking on me.” 

“i don’t kiss on the first date... so how about it?” Red asks.

“N-no way... n-not interested.” 

“You are so mean. Look at RC. He is now heartbroken.” Red just shrugs, he didn’t really care all that much honestly. She was joking as she went up to RC and pretends to comfort him.

“H-ha ha... very f-funny.” Red just snickers a little.

“He is a great kisser. You are missing out. Okay Red go ahead.” 

“okay, what’s your choice this time sweetheart?” 

“I will choose...truth.” 

“what’s one thing you absolutely cannot stand?’ 

“The one thing I cannot stand is when someone hurts my friends or family in pretty much any form. I find myself just getting upset and doing things I wouldn’t normally do. I went to a store owner after they chewed out my mom and I chewed them out for chewing her out. Normally, I would just shrink if it was me… but I am overprotective to those who mean something to me. Okay your turn Aria.” Nicole wasn’t ashamed to admit that she was overprotective of her friends and family members. 

“fair enough. as they say, ya can pick yer friends, ya can pick your nose... but family is for life.” 

“Pfff... I haven’t heard that saying in a while.” 

“It is a great saying. The version I heard goes. “You can pick your friends, you can pick your nose but you cannot pick your friend’s nose. Go ahead choose but choose wisely...” 

“Pfff, I’ve heard that version too.” 

“wow... pff..”

“Humans have dozens of these sayings. Aria time for you to pick which one you want.” 

“Hmmmm... I think the only one of the new ones I haven’t done yet is repeat.”

“Repeat after me… Under my hoodie is really a pink tutu and I sing random rap songs with Lust it is a lot of fun.” Aria chuckled then cleared her throat.

“Repeat after me… Under my hoodie is really a pink tutu and I sing random rap songs with Lust it is a lot of fun.” She was just being onry. Red snorted with the first line.

“Beautiful, now I almost want to look under the hoodie and see that tutu.” 

“You’d be disappointed.” Red just laughed.

“Pffft… I don’t know. I bet you are bonefied beauty.” 

“Pfff, maybe but no tutu. You literally just made me lie.” 

“I never make you lie. I just had you repeat what I said.” Nicole said smartly.

“Which just happened to be a lie.” Aria says with a chuckle.

“Oh okay. Go ask Red to give me a lap dance.” Nicole smirked as she knew that it was Red’s turn. 

“Don’t forget Red you have a promise over her and she has a promise over me.” 

“uh huh... i see where this is heading.” He jokes. 

“A weird strip joint where Aria is wearing a tutu and you give me a lap dance?” Nicole started to laugh at the thought. Red snickers.

“Anyway.... She is right about one thing. What’s your choice Red?” 

“hmmm, i guess i’ll go truth on this turn.” 

“Okay, name something you think is a turn on.” Red nearly spit out his mustard. The look that crossed his features clearly said he wasn’t prepared for that question.

“uh... hmmm.” He took another drink before answering.

“i’d have to say a girl’s laughter.”

“I can see that.” 

“okay sweetheart, what’s your choice this turn?” 

“Hmm… I will have to remember that. I think I will pick...jeez which one. You know what I will let you pick RC. Pick a random one and I will do any of the above. A special one time thing.” Nicole winked at him as her phone began to ring. 

“Oh, can you hold that thought.” She wondered who could be calling at this time of day. She went outside of the room and answered the phone. Leaving Aria and Red to speak for a moment. Nicole came back a little shaken but just sat down and didn’t say anything. Something was clearly bothering her but what it was she wasn’t saying. As the game continued and time passed it became clear that something happened. She was being tight lipped and refused to pick truth or admit to what was bothering her. 

“I told you I am fine. Go do another round.”

“uh huh... and this is a bottle of ketchup.” 

“I have to agree with Red.” 

“I can’t say even if I wanted to.”

“Why is that?” Red shifted in his seat, he didn’t like the sound of that.

“I can’t say.” Nicole was almost in tears as she felt so trapped.

“Wait... you can’t say why you can’t say?” 

“If… I am not supposed to say anything.” Aria and Red looked at one another. Aria got the hint... sorta. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Technically this way Nicole wasn’t SAYING anything. She took the pen and paper and wasn’t feeling the most confident as she kept glancing around.

“Take your time.” Aria says gently, who ever had said that was going to likely regret it later. She gives the note back with a message.

They said that they would destroy my worlds… all of them. 

  
  


Aria wrote back on the note with her finger:

Who is they? And what did they want?

  
  
  


I am afraid I don’t know… they want me to betray you and I won’t. The voice was distorted and… they knew only very little of me. 

  
  
  


There can’t be many who know you’re here. We haven’t been to that many places yet. 

  
  


Nicole almost sprang from her seat as her phone went off. Making her feel foolish but she didn’t know what to do.”

  
  


“Put it on speaker... Red and I will make no sound.” 

“I-I are you sure?”

“yeah. we’re sure.”

“I want to figure out who it is... this is the fastest way if it’s them again.” Aria’s eye light swirled with silver. Nicole answered the phone and the voice sounded distorted like they were using a machine to cover up their voice.

Aria tapped the window she brought up... this was going to be a rather weird spell.

“Hello Aria, Red, and Nicole.” 

After a few seconds of talking the voice seemed quieter but the distortion was eliminated from the speaker. Neither Aria or Red said anything, but Aria did motion for Nicole to keep them talking.

“I didn’t tell them anything like I said.” Nicole muttered as she was taken aback by the whole saying hello part.

“Writing notes is the same thing. Aria you can stop what you are doing. You know who I am. I am no fool and you are just as talented as ever.”

A paper appeared that held up what her thoughts said so that Nicole could read them:

Typical cliche bullshit... I would fill the anti-void with all the lines I’ve heard that are like this if I had a single G every fucking time I heard this. Plus... if he’s not a fool... then why does he think he can get away with this? Seriously? 

“Pfffttt… because I got away with it in other worlds.”

“Can… you ….” Nicole was very scared looking around the room for a camera or something. 

Note: Ten g for that bullshit... I’ve heard that one too. Remind me again WHY all the bad guys seem to think doing something in one world suddenly makes them some sort of god? Even Blink isn’t this much of an egotistical prick.

“I made a deal with one. THAT is why. Nicole keep your part of the bargain.” 

Note: Oh please... You’re so typical that I’m starting to get bored. Why can’t anyone try something original for once?

“Umm… hey whomever you are. Don’t do something original. Please.” 

“I can do original sure.” 

Note: Good luck. Also... why don’t you explain why you think you’re any different than anyone else I’ve handled? Even if you were human, you still have no chance.

“It is because I made friends with the Judges.” 

Note: AND? 

“They want you gone.” 

Note: Too bad. Like it or not, pal, you’re just another sucker with too much time on your hands.

The tone goes dead.

“... Who was that? Do you know?” Nicole was in a full panic now. The being knew exactly what and where they were. 

“Yes, sadly. Calm down. There’s only a handful of monsters who can pull that sort of trick off and only one of them stupid enough to try.” 

“Umm… Error?” 

“Not Error.” 

“yeah, he’s not that stupid or desperate. plus there’s no way the judges would ever consider making friends with the guy who is number one enemy on their list.”

“Who is it then? Are they going to destroy my worlds? Undercooked and A Skeleton Amongst Us… shouldn’t be destroyed.”

“Hmmm, well, he can try, but nothing like that is permanent if you know how to restore something and... he doesn’t realize I have an advantage over his little plans. Do you remember what I said about the world known only as Purple Flower?”

“You guys didn’t say much. It reminded me of a grave. That the world can’t be restored. You told Kairi that there was a chance.”

“I wasn’t lying. There is a chance for that, but only that world specifically.” 

“What does that mean? Was it Sans? Was it Frisk? Chara?” 

“No. Let me explain. That world was completely destroyed except for the anomaly that entered it, as I said before, since there was no Code of the original world there would be no way for an outsider with the ability to restore worlds to actually do so.” 

“Wait… so it is another Creator?” 

“In a sense. Consider the Inklings. In that story we made, Frisk created life even though she, herself, was a creation.” 

“Okay, I am following you.” 

“The Purple Flower world was made the same way. A creation by a creation with the power to do so.” 

“Blink? I imagine the moment you say the name I am going to be like oh yeah… I should have known that but right now I am freaking out thinking that some version of Sans is being tortured because of me. Did I do the right thing by doing nothing? I mean technically I didn’t break the rule. They gave me this thing… they sent via message that I was supposed to put near you. It was supposed to disrupt your Code.” Nicole pulled out her cell and was about to pull the item when she felt Red put a hand on her shoulder trying to be comforting got smacked by Nicole as her nerves were so high.

“easy.” 

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“hey, it’s ok.” 

“As for the item in question, regardless of what it’s meant to do. It can’t.”

“It can’t?” Nicole looked at Aria questionably.

“No, it cannot. For several reasons, first off, my home literally does not allow such items to turn on. I had to deal with making such precautions early on. Also, Blink is not responsible for Purple Flower.... Kairi is.”

“Oh, no wonder she wants to restore it.”

“She’s considering it. Knowing this, however, why do you think she can restore it if I cannot?” 

“I think she can. I mean I didn’t think I can do much but… I don’t know. Believe and whatnot.”

“it’s pretty simple... she’s it’s creator. right?” 

“Exactly.” 

“Oh…” Nicole felt a little dumb not putting two and two together as she felt so scared she wasn’t thinking straight.

“A Creator can destroy and create, they can always restore anything they have destroyed that was their own creation because they are the life force that gave that world its breath. In this way, it is why some creations believe us to be gods... because we can do things no one else can. That is why if that world is ever to be again, Kairi has to be the one to do it.” 


	32. Chapter 32

“My worlds will be okay?”

“Yes. Even if they are destroyed, you have the power to rebuild them like nothing ever happened. That is one of the reasons they’re after you, trying to manipulate you, because they think that if they manage it before you’re strong enough to be on your own then they will have someone on their side to do their will instead of what should be done.”

“If they succeed on destroying my world... RC said he remembered. Will all my creations remember?”

“i remembered because it was aria who brought me back... not my original creator.”

“He’s correct. Should you be the one to directly bring them back, they will only remember what you want them to. My power is less influential on those that I have not created myself, but as I said, as long as there is even a small trace of Code... I CAN restore it regardless of who made it or who destroyed it.”

“I see. I want them to be happy. I don’t want them to suffer. That is why I was… struggling.”

“Speaking of... we can always seal them off like Underswap. That’s easy enough to do in the Doodlesphere.”

“If we seal them off they will not be able to find you though?”

“No. No one but Ink and myself know the correct sequence to get to the Doodlesphere. There is a reason for that. Every portal has its own special sequence of Code.”

“I understand. I am willing to relinquish my rights to the stories if you will protect them.” 

“don’t be so quick to do that.” 

“He’s right, plus you don’t need to in order for me to protect them. We should go now, it will likely take a bit of time to do because I want to scan each one to make sure there’s nothing in each that doesn’t need to be there.” 

“Okay… Which one should we go to. I wrote a couple of stories but Undercooked and Skeleton Amongst Us was the two I wrote the most.”

“I remember. We’ll start with them... and you’ll get to learn a few things here. Red, feel free to stick around or not. We’ll be back as soon as we can.” 

“Wish me luck.” Nicole hugged RC feeling so scared. He hugged her back.

“who needs luck when ya got talent?” 

“Pfffttt… but I can’t take you with me.”

“not this time... and i don’t have a death wish. don’t worry, i’ll be fine.” 

“Go home RC. I can’t afford you to disappear on me.” 

“i don’t plan on that either. see ya later.” Nicole nodded as she followed Aria. Aria made a portal and gently tugged her friend into the portal with her so that it closed behind them, the portal had taken them to the anti-void, rather than to one of the worlds.

“I am sorry. I… I am sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, it’s not necessary and I’ve dealt with all sorts of such travesties before. It’s not really anything new.”

“I can’t stop myself. It is just something I am used to doing.”

“Well, next time you think you need to say it about this same thing try sticking your tongue to the roof of your mouth instead.” 

“Pfffttt… okay. I will try.”

“Don’t forget, I’ve done worse things. Things you can’t apologize for. So you don’t need to apologize to me every time you slip up. I’d be worried if it actually didn’t happen from time to time.” 

“The fact I thought about it for a moment makes me feel sick to my stomach.”

“That’s just a facet of character. Anyway, this isn’t going to be a long process, but it won’t be instantaneous either.” She opened a second portal and tugged Nicole through that one too. It instantly closed behind them. Leaving the two standing on a floating island.

“What do we have to do-“ Nicole was taken aback from where they were.

“What I need you to do is to call the worlds to you. One at a time please. Think about the world, about its inhabitants. Your desires for them, their wishes and dreams.”

“Okay… lets do Skeleton Amongst Us First.” Nicole thought about the Undertale group trying to survive on the surface force to use a disguise using a bracelet that Alphys made. It was a gritty city they lived in and in an instant a small version of the world appeared, it floated from its place amongst the many different islands, drifting until it was next to theirs.

“Good.” Aria stepped onto the other island and went to the door, she put a hand against it as she accessed her powers, it was smaller than most other worlds so checking its status didn’t take all that long. Everything was normal. No abnormalities. She pressed her palm to the handle and the entire door lit up in silver before a keyhole appeared beneath the handle. She then left the island, going back to where Nicole was.

“All secure. Ready for the next one.”

“Okay…” Then the world of Undercooked which is a world of everyone had been expert chefs trying to get out but they had to beat Asgore to do so via cooking. Some misc. worlds showed up that she worked on but never finished as well. Nicole lost track of time as the worlds popped up. Each one held a special memories to Nicole. Each one was checked for problems or abnormalities before being locked. Each one was secure. 

“They are just… they are important to me because they are me.”

“I understand.”

“They were not in any of them?” The only world Nicole was hesitant to summon was DN’s world.

“Is it bad that I don’t care what happens to one world. I deleted it… but I don’t know how it works in this universe. DN still existed. Does that mean I unintentionally made an Ink?”

“No... DN exists as a roamer now. He has no world because you destroyed it. It will remain that way unless you decide to bring it back. Something I highly doubt you would do... at least... maybe not in the same way. As to whether or not you made an Ink... I do not know all of your stories so I cannot say.” 

“The story I read, about Ink, how he was rejected… it was like what I did to DN because I didn’t want to deal with the pain any longer. I was losing and I didn’t want to lose again. It is as sad as it sounds and just as pathetic as well.”

“Hmmm. Well, reading something doesn’t mean they come to life. Creation is a little more complex than that. Otherwise we’d be up to our necks in rejects like the joke ocs like SNNNNNNAAAANNNNSSSSS and ones mixed from Five Nights At Freddy’s or just... you don’t want me to keep going. There are so many joke ones out there it’s ridiculous.”

“I understand. That actually makes me feel a bit better still to hear that.” 

“A creation doesn’t really come to life unless a Creator wants it to. Plus it still needs a lot of love and care before it can be. Even if it’s just a bunch of random stories in various places, as long as the Creator wants them to be... they will be.” 

“... So why did DN come to exist? Is it because I fear him so much?” 

“No, I wager it’s because at the time of his creation you were so invested into it that it was enough to give him life. You were so into your own creation that you poured enough of who you were into it to give it life and that is the same as willing it to life.”

“I was… I was determined to change things for me and even with that I still made him stronger for some reason. I think it was self defeating.” 

“Here’s something I think you need to consider should you ever meet him again. He was made to be stronger than the human you. The you that is in that story, he is not, however, stronger than you - the Creator. HIS Creator nonetheless.” 

“So in reality… now he is weaker?” 

“The reality is, he was never stronger than you when you stepped in here. The only power he has is what power you give him. YOU decide if he has any power over your psyche... beyond that, no, he cannot hurt you. He cannot kill you. It is beyond his capacity. Not to mention I’d never let him get that close in the first place. I’m not going to say we’re immortal... because honestly... I don’t think we are, however, no matter what is tossed at us... unless it’s by another Creator... it is powerless to hurt us unless we allow it.” 

“Thanks. Your counterpart mentioned how she figured her mate would out live her it makes me think… I don’t even know if my kids will be fully grown by the time I leave this world even if I find a mate.” 

“I couldn’t tell you, honestly. I’ve been here for over two decades... I am, by our world’s standards - thanks to time being wonky here - a 60 year old skeleton. Yet, time doesn’t really seem to affect me. I can’t say if that’s because I can control time or simply because I’m a Creator, but all things factored in from what I’ve observed... life here is not what life can be expected back home.” 

“I wonder if it is like that one anime… I can’t think of the title but the boy goes into another world and in that world he is basically a god because he is … in a sense I mean he was 10 times stronger, didn’t need glasses anymore and so on and so forth… so maybe we exist outside the rules.”

“We do, to an existent. I mean... I’ve defied death no less than twice since coming here. I think it’s safe to say most of the rules of our world and of the multiverses simply do not apply to us. Although... I’m still not sure what brought me here or why.” 

“I won’t personally test that theory against death… and you know what it doesn’t matter what brought you here. You got an amazing family.”

“No, I supposed it doesn’t, but it is something I wonder about... from time to time. I was mildly religious as a human after all.”

“I could take a photo of you and maybe it can shed a light on your past.”

“I don’t think it’s going to tell us anything more than what I already know... or rather, confirm the method of my getting here if not quite the how. You’re welcome to... but that might be a shit ton of photos.”

“Let’s get back to your home first then in case I feel weak afterwards.” 

“Maybe we should have you take a booster before you do that, also I want to lock one other world while we’re here.”

“Sure, go ahead.” Nicole said as she took out her camera just to mess with the settings on it. An island appeared, just like all the others, but this one was different because it didn’t seem to have a door at all.

“What is that?” 

“Hmm?” 

“That world you summoned.” 

“Well, honestly... it’s not really just a world.”

“Okay…if you don’t want to tell me it is okay I understand.” 

“Well... it’s more like... hmmmm... You know about Kingdom Hearts don’t you?” 

“Yeah, played the series. The universe of worlds in one area.” 

“And each world had a center that was lockable or unlockable with a keyblade’s power. Well... this is sorta similar, but on a larger scale. Which is going to piss them off royally.” A silver glow engulfed the island and a clicking sound was heard, sort of like locking a door.

“Because they can’t access it?” 

“That and because that, “ She hops off the island that promptly seems to disappear into the sea of islands.

“was the heart of this multiverse. Meaning I just locked an entire multiverse.”

“Wow. That is amazing.” Nicole was amazed by how easy it looked and how smart the idea was.

“And that’s why they’re going to be pissy as hell.”

“Are you okay? That couldn’t have been as easy as it looked.” 

“I will probably need a nap soon, but aside from that I’m good.”

“Why don’t we both rest up and that will give me time to regain my magic as well.” 

“Sounds good, and with the threat locked out, we don’t need to worry about them doing anything other than calling to curse up a storm. Which would be pretty hilariously pointless.”

“Good, I can deal with talking to them. I just didn’t want to bear with losing my characters because of my negligence.” 

“Well, your multiverse and mind pretty much have become one at this point, so they’ll be safe. Thing about that whole locking thing... I’m the only one who can do it on that scale or like that period. I’m the one who brought it into being.” 

“I am okay with that.” 

“I’ll probably teach you how to at some point, but for now it doesn’t matter. It’s not particularly important to know.”

“I hope it is one of those things that it is just a fun fact and not for me to really have to do on a regular basis.” 

“Heh, nah, not on a regular basis. I haven’t had to lock a world, honestly, for at least five years.” 

“Wow, so this is uncommon. Okay I feel much better. I am going to text RC to let him know things will be okay.” Nicole followed Aria through the portal to the house and she pulled up her phone to text RC.

Nikki: Hey everything is okay. Aria saved the day once again. Sorry I didn’t tell you what was going on.

RC: nah, it’s fine. i’ve been at this so long it’s almost common to be left outta stuff when it comes to her.

Nikki: It is okay. I didn’t do much either. I am sorry I pushed you out of the house… wait..

“RC… why are you on the couch? I thought I sent you home?” Nicole asked realizing he was just texting from the couch. She plopped down next to him and put his arm around her shoulders.

“because i could.” He grinned. Aria chuckled and went off to her bedroom for a nap.

“Pfffttt… I got to know what did you make Aria promise to do or is that a trade secret?”

“i thought we weren’t supposed to tell.” 

“No, you are technically not supposed to tell but it is me… come on please. I will umm… give you a kiss if you tell me or you could just make out with me that would make me shut up for a bit.” 

“hmmm. how about this instead, you agree to go on a date with me and then i’ll tell ya.”

“In a heartbeat. Just tell me when I will be there.” 

“tomorrow good?” 

“Perfect.” Nicole smiled as she felt a slight flush come to her face. 

“i’ll pick you up then.”

“I didn’t have to dare you to do it even. What time are you picking me up? We have a 12 hour difference between us.” Nicole nuzzled against him. 

“it’ll be around lunch your time.” 

“Okay. I better let you go or you might be stuck with me all night on the other hand you can ask me whatever you like about me too. Whatever you like as long as we are not talking about which Frisk you are getting with or Toriel.” She teased. “Wait… I almost forgot what was the promise?” 

“heh, i asked her for mustard. what else?” 

“Pfffttt…. I thought you were going to ask her for her to give you the key to my room.” Nicole winked teasing.

“i have the key ta yer heart, why would i need a key to a room without a lock?” He smirked.

“God that is so corny but that is so adorable at the same time.” 

“heh, i’ll catch ya later.” He kissed her nose and then teleported.

“Hey … damn… okay goodbye…” Nicole smiled softly as she texted her family per usual that she was okay. She was going to wait until she absolutely have to tell her family about this world. It wasn’t that she didn’t think that they would believe her it is the fact that she would have to tell them that the odds of them seeing her again… was slim to none and to see her mother cry would break her heart. Nicole went to bed and slept the night away. She wanted to get as much sleep as she could before her date. 

The day of the date Nicole got up and made sure she wore the perfect outfit for the date. She had a white t-shirt with a cherry red heart on the corner and she wore a black flowing skirt with black high heels. 

“Aria how do I look?” Nicole asked. “I should ask… about the entity not about myself. Sor- I mean how goes the hunt? Any word?” 

“That’s a cute outfit you’ve picked and don’t worry about the troubles with the non-threat or Blink. That’s my job.” 

“Okay…” 

“Your job today is to have fun and try and woo a boyfriend.”

“Pfff….” She laughed but the flush said that she was nervous and excited at the same time.

“Well it’s true.” Aria smiled.

“W-well… yeah but I-I umm, okay, I w-will try.” 

“Good, this is about the two of you today. Have fun.” There was a knock on the door.

“I will get it.” Nicole volunteered tripping a little as she was too excited. 

Aria chuckled a little, she knew it was Red, he was a couple of minutes early. As expected, he was on the other side in a black blazer, a dark red polo and some black slacks. He was holding a single red rose. Nicole seen this scenario on TV before but to have it happen to her was something she never thought would. He held out the rose to her, it didn’t have a single thorn on it and when she tilted it just right, she could see “i love you” written on the various delicate petals in ink.

“... Oh my god… this…” Nicole had no words as her face just turned a bright red.  Aria watched the pair with a smile, she knew her husband had given Red a hand with the ink on the rose. He’d told her as much that morning while everyone else had been asleep still. He was now currently in the artist room having fun with some paint.

“Do you mean it?” She needed to make sure. 

“of course.”

“...” Nicole was thinking making sure in her heart that is truly his intentions.

“i don’t give up so easily when it comes to my angel’s heart.” Nicole glanced around to make sure no one was looking. Aria was the only one in the room and she seemed to be scribbling something in her guidebook.

“I love you too. I think I fell so hard it is crazy.” Nicole set the rose aside before kissing him tenderly. 

“I will be right back I am going to put the flower in some water so it won’t wilt. Oh my gosh I can dry it then I can keep it forever.” She held the rose to her chest and ran off to put the rose in her room. Aria chuckled softly as Nicole ran out of the room. She return a moment later with a mustard bottle and handed it to Red. It too had a little message. 

“I am glad you mustard the courage to tell me how you feel. I love you too.” He smiled, chuckling a little.

“you’re too cute and sweet sweetheart.” Nicole took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

“I’m up to whatever you have planned.” He smiled and pulled her though space and time with him to a hill where the sun was setting and a blanket with a picnic basket and candles awaited them.

“... This is so beautiful. Did you make a meal? Even though you said you cannot cook?”

“heh, i can’t cook but i know a few others who can.” 

“Did Muffet make it for you?” 

“nah, i got dessert from her though.” 

“Okay, Toriel is evil right?” 

“eh, she’s okay. but not always stable... though she’s doin’ better now. i had help from my brother and grillby with the main course.” 

“...Papyrus helped cook? Are you sure this is not poisonous?” 


	33. Chapter 33

“heh, it’s not hazardous to your health. boss has always been a good cook he just likes bitter things, but that doesn’t mean he can’t make something that isn’t bitter.” 

“Okay, I trust you. Plus…” Her stomach started to growl.

“I am starving so let’s eat.” Nicole glanced at the sunset and took out her camera taking photos of it as Red got the food out. There was a chicken casserole with a side of green beans that had been boiled in sweet butter and some rolls with a choice of honey or butter to go with them.

“This looks amazing. Thank you. I feel I should have brought something like a drink. I wonder if I can summon a wine or did you bring a drink?” 

“got that too.” He pulled out some plastic wine glasses and a bottle of moscato. She smiled as she started to serve him and herself a plate of food. 

“My man got the good stuff too. So I imagine you have some questions about me like what my favorite boy band is and how much do I look at the walls.” 

“heh, didn’t know you liked a boy band or lookin’ at walls, but yeah, pretty typical questions.” 

“Shoot, I didn’t know that was the important ones, ummm boy bands… I think Fall Out Boys no… Queen is still one of the best and probably can’t think of the group name but there is one other one is that really good too. Also no idea how much I stare at walls. I do tend to do that if they have sponge paint on it and I try to find shapes to make into characters and come up with stories.” 

“huh... and here i thought i was the only one who thought sponge paint looked like froggits and what not.” 

“Nope, in fact at my home… well was my home. In our little bathroom the art looks like a mouse with a funny hat and a princess on the other side with a long draping blue gown. I came up with a story, how the knight had to fight to save his princess. It ends up with a happy ending.” 

“that’s good. and i like fallout boys, but i can’t say i know much about queen’s music but i know the band.” 

“They are a good band. The lead singer was from India and he wrote 9/10ths of the music the most famous song Bohemian Rhapsody is the most controversial piece to date.” 

“hmmm, name rings a bell but can’t say i know it off hand.” 

“If you heard it you would recognize it. It is a rather famous one. Also, We Will Rock You. Anyway, I got off topic. Tell me how did Frisk come to live with you guys? I am still in awe that you forgave your brother for what he did to you.” 

“well... we captured the kid. caught ‘em resting in an igloo. i took care of the flower while my brother dealt with the kid... “ He wasn’t sure he wanted to own up just yet how brutal that was... or the brutality that followed... he wasn’t sure she’d honestly forgive him if she knew the whole truth.

“...I see. It was a hard hard… life you lived.” 

“woulda been more of a mercy to let the kid get to undyne back then... she would have at least killed ‘em on sight.”

“Tell me. Did you ever forgive yourself?” Nicole could tell that he was being hesitant about this and that he felt remorse.

“... no.”

“I don’t blame you. I don’t hold it against you either. I can’t imagine a world where it is kill or be killed that you don’t go a little mad trying to survive. It wasn’t like you sought Frisk out for pure fun.” 

“... “ 

“You did?”

“i killed that kid more times than i care to count before they even made it to my brother...”

“... Did they say something or did something that…” Nicole was trying to figure out what the meaning behind the deaths.

“no. what we did was not justifiable by any means. only the flower was guiltless.... and, it’s gone.”

“You dusted it?” 

“i did.” Nicole sighed as she really liked him and was trying to think. He didn’t expect her to understand any of this any more than he had expected Frisk to not hate them... but the child had proved him wrong and had forgiven the both of them time and time again.

“Did I ever tell you the time I kissed a girl?” Nicole switched the subjects just for a bit.

“no, can’t say you have.” 

“My friend was curious about her sexual whatever… and she didn’t know if she was gay or not. I was close to her and I volunteered to let her kiss me. I usually don’t talk about this because a part of me is always ashamed that I let people use me so easily. Another part is that after the kiss it got awkward and we ended up not being friends. It was my fault and a lot of times… I like to pretend it didn’t happen. That I wasn’t the one who did the volunteering or the whole incident didn’t happen. My emotions are always crazy and I done things I regret… but at the end of the day. I don’t have to make that incident become me. It doesn’t make me a bad person nor does it change how I look at things. Does it make me a little wiser? I hope so but… I still don’t blame myself for that.”

“that’s an interesting story and i don’t think it was your fault, i mean it was more hers. you were just bein’ a good friend and helping out.” 

“The thing was… I still made the choice. I could have easily said no… although, at the time, and still up to this point I am so scared of losing my friends that no is a word I have trouble saying. See you are dating a nut bag.” Nicole laughed nervously.

“I g-guess my point is… if F-frisk can forgive you. I can’t hold any weight over your head. I mean you been a god send to me. You helped me take down my rapist in a way that was so amazing. You also been so kind and patient and forgiving. That is why I thought you were with Frisk… because you seem too kind.” 

“not sure what part of that you think makes you nuts... and i dunno if i was nuts back then... can’t even technically say i have ‘em.” He couldn’t help slipping in the joke.

“Pfffttt… we can always test that theory.” Nicole flirted back.

“heh, anyway, the kid’s taught me a lot... so i kinda guess they rubbed off on me? er... not literally, as for that douche bag... i think even lust woulda dusted the bastard. and that’s sayin’ something.”

“Yeah but Lust wasn’t there…you were.” Nicole cupped his face gently before pressing her forehead against his. He flushed at the touch, he clearly was not used to this kind of thing. 

“You know if you can forgive your brother. I think you deserve to forgive yourself.” 

“it’s... just hard.” 

“I know. I struggle with my own self a lot. Your problems are probably much worse but I know the thoughts that go through my head and if they are anything similar it is like a constant battle where it seems it is unending. You just want the voices to stop and let you breathe and just be able to appreciate something instead of seeing only the dark that is in front of you. So-” Nicole made a funny face as she remembered what Aria said about sticking her tongue to the top of her mouth instead of apologizing. He interrupted that by kissing her gently. She returned the kiss wrapping her arms around him. She wanted him to be happy. It was a simple request but it is sometimes the hardest thing to be. She felt at ease with him and didn’t feel pressured or forced into something she didn’t want to do.

He didn’t ever press her, the embrace he held her in was just as gentle as the kiss.

“T-that was… nice.” Nicole was flushed and smiling like a fool.

“i think it’s more than just nice.” He smiles, a little flushed himself.

“I think… we umm… should practice more. You know to... umm, get it right?” 

“and get better, i’m for that.” 

“You know… for... reasons.” Nicole was justifying as she nuzzled up to him.

“yup, reasons.” He settled her against him, the dessert had escaped his mind at some point. She caressed his face and kissed his teeth gently.

“You are so nice to me.” Nicole muttered. “I haven’t had someone treat me the way you do and I kissed the other version of you and he wasn’t as patient as you are. I shouldn’t have said that. Ummm, want to try frenching or did I ruin the mood?” How many times did her dad tell her to stop think and then do. She didn’t want to ruin this relationship but she tend to stick her foot in her mouth too much. 

“Great, I fucked up. I didn’t mean to fuck it up. I think you are the sweetest thing nice to chocolate cake and I said something so dumb-” He stopped her again with another gentle kiss.  She was in shock as she kissed him back after the momentary pause.  He tested the waters, sliding his tongue along her lips gently; as if asking for permission without words. Nicole was slow to open her mouth as she had only had the one experience and she wasn’t sure if she did it right then. He was slow and gentle, his tongue sliding over hers with tender care. Nothing like the heated passion she’d had before. It was soft and loving almost as she held the back of his skull as she returned the kiss. She had her eyes closed and just embraced the experience with open arms. Her head felt light as her heart race this feeling was… it was truly a one of a kind experience that she hadn’t experienced before. 

“I don’t need that wine. I t-think I am getting drunk off your kisses.” She looked into his eye lights they seemed so beautiful to her. 

“You mean more to me than a one night stand. I think you are the one I have been kinda holding out for. If you want to… I just… I don’t want you to think… I still felt I should have been stronger. I probably…” She put her hand in front of her mouth to prevent him from kissing her. 

“I know. I am human and hormones and all that fun stuff. My deepest concern is that I… never mind I am thinking too far ahead. I should enjoy myself right?” 

“i think you should stop thinking and just get more drunk for the night.” He says half jokingly.

“Ahh… so get drunk to get us where? Did you plan that far ahead?” Nicole teased back as she teased her nosed against his face.

“we’ll see where that takes us.” He chuckles before kissing her again. She smiled as she return the kisses lovingly as slight moans left her as she held him close. He was special to her. There was no doubt in her mind. Her hand gently traced the outline of his body. She wanted to know him, all his secrets and faults. What made him him. Not only that but she couldn’t get enough kissing him. She wasn’t kidding when she said it was like getting drunk. 

“Damn… you are a good kisser. I mean we are good kissers.” She was out of breath and she was having a hard time concentrating.

“damn straight we are.”

“I think we should have dessert or we are going to do something we might regret.” 

“point.” He let go of her and dug into the basket again. It was a strawberry shortcake.

“Dude, did you know that is like the top five best desserts EVER!” 

“yup. i specifically asked for it.” 

“God, you are too good.” Nicole flushed as she was fighting every instinct to push him down and just taking him then and there. He cut up a piece for them both and set them on the plates.

“T-thank you.” 

“you’re welcome.” 

“Is...Is it too fast to say… umm… certain things.” She felt so nervous as she ate the cake with shaky hands. Nicole tend to rush through things and she never felt this way about anyone before. She didn’t want to make any mistakes.

“don’t feel rushed, but also, don’t feel like you need to hide anything either.” 

“I f-feel… it is i-important though. Umm… I umm, okay… I can do this. I really, really like you and you know I love you and I umm, I feel … okay can I be your girlfriend?” 

“if ya don’t mind me bein’ your bone-friend.” He smiled a little with the light joke. 

  
“Pfftt… hmm… now having instant regrets going to text the other Red.” Nicole joked. 

“no fair! i thought i had dibs!” He joked.

“Oh you want me to text him that you want dibs on him.” 

“oh stars no!” 

“You two would be adorable together.” 

“pfff... he might be narcissistic but i ain’t.” 

“He is a little handsy.” 

“well... he would be. he’s a huge pervert.” 

“Pfffttt… wait… does that mean there is another version of me… no that is not possible. Never mind had a weird thought.” 

“well... you did mention you once made a world with dn in it... i imagine there was once another copy of you in that world... but aside from that, nope. there isn’t one.” 

“I killed myself... that just got dark.” 

“wow... was not expecting that. um, can’t really call that suicide can you? but can’t call it homicide either... ”

“In the sense I deleted the story…” 

“hmmm, might have to ask aria what the proper term for that would be... i mean, she was kinda a creation... there’s a few of those floatin’ around; especially in the readerverse... ho BOY are there a lot there.” 

“Storycide?” Red just shrugs then grabs his phone and shoots off a text. A few seconds go by before there’s an answer and he flips the phone around so she can read it. During this time Nicole ate the dessert and glanced at the text.

reddy: what would ya call it if someone had a story self that they destroyed? can’t call it suicide and homicide doesn’t seem right....

Aria: litricide. 

“Reddy? Well I wasn’t so off…” 

“heh, it was her idea.” 

“Oh my god… Are you Reddy?” Nicole busted out laughing. He grins.

“yup.” 

“This date… is so fucking magical... I haven’t… I honestly- I mean, wow…” He just smiles in response the entire time.

“Hmm… so I never been in a relationship more than three dates.” 

“time for a new record then.” 

“Oh snap. You are going for four?” There was a challenging tone to her voice.

“that’s the goal, for now... but not the end goal.” He replies back with a smirk.

“End goal find hot version of Frisk.” 

“where the hell ya get that idea?” He asks with a bit of a laugh and a shake of his head.

“... Sorry, I can’t help but be a little self defeating. It is embedded in myself. I need to stop thinking that everyone’s life outside of mine is usually better and somehow and some way I always fuck it up. I am so scared all the time that I will fuck it up that I tend to be self defeating.” 

“life might be a game, but i play for keeps.” 

“... You really like me that much? What if I am a total asshole? What if I just ignore you or just start using you as my emotional block? I am not worth it. You should focus your efforts on someone who deserves you. I will just end up relying on you and become a burden.” That is what she saw herself most days. To her family, to her friends, and to even strangers sometimes.

“i think if any of that was going to happen it would have by now. plus, you really do stick the pessimistic thing you’re always talking about and you’re honest. believe me, i’d know if you lied. a soul gives away when someone lies.” 

“... Oh. I umm… I usually- I mean I- when I am around people I really like I tend to push them away. Afraid. See it is a vicious circle. I see myself as someone who will eventually let you down. I can’t help it.I wish I can but I haven’t really been the same since that pill. Believe it or not I wasn’t this pessimistic in fact… I was on the road to recovery and went on a date. To me that was a big deal. I think the fact you haven’t run away yet… does say either you are a bigger fool or you really do care about me.” 

“yeah, i can see that... but you’re not getting rid of me that easy.” Nicole smiled as she stood up and offered her hand to Red. He wondered what she was up to as he took her hand. She pulled him up to her and she wrapped her arms around him and placed her head in the nook of his shoulder and gently began to rock back and forth as she sung the song her dad always sang to her when she was a little girl.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey you never know dear how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” It was the only part of the song her dad sung to her but she loved it dearly because she loved her dad. It is the song that got her through a lot of hard times. When she finished singing like most of the time when she thinks of the song she started to cry. He pulled her to him, gently wrapping his arms around her. She sniffled as she forced herself to stop crying by forcing some laughs.

“I-I kind of ruin- I need to stop doing that. Okay positive messages… because positive is good.” 

“yeah, but sometimes it takes effort, especially when your soul has scars. i know, sometimes, it’s not easy. but i’m not going to run.” 

“I know. That is why I want to try harder though. I need to do this. This is a new start, which means I shouldn’t allow my past rule my present. I want to find… oh boy… I want to find a place in your world to live. I want to be closer to you. I mean if we decide this is the thing anyways I have to live in your world, so what better than the present to get to know the world and establish a job or something… I don’t know if I need to have a job… It is times like this I wish I brought my one savings with me but the money I saved up at home doesn’t work here…I will- I am running way ahead of myself again… I do… want you to meet my parents… even if it is via skype or something… This is too fast isn’t it?” Nicole flushed as she might have been planning the wedding.

“i think it’s fine. meeting the folks is gonna be... interesting.”

“Believe it or not. I think you being a skeleton is not going to freak them out as much as them finding out that they will never see me again.” 

“no, i imagine not, but getting them to believe i actually am one... well, that might take some doing.” 

“My dad is a full time believer in aliens he will believe…” 

“pff, i’m not an alien though sweetheart.” 

“Well that and… I know them. I know they will.” 

“fair enough.” 

“You will love my dad. He is kinda kooky but he is funny as hell. My brother is like classic Papyrus in a lot of ways but not. He is shy but he strives to be the very best and he is the best little bro I could have. Then there is my mom… we are too much alike so we tend to butt heads but when shit hits the fan we are tighter than any tightrope you ever saw…. ” Nicole was so excited as she began to walk around and smirking and dancing a little around Red. Sometimes, it was hard for her to sit still. She was glad at work she didn’t have to sit very much.  He smiled, he didn’t mind in the least because he was enjoying seeing her excited. 

“I got a mission for you. It is a highly dangerous though and most likely be so difficult you might cry.” Nicole was smirking so he knew that she wasn’t so serious. 

“oh?” He was curious as to what this could be.

“You and me are going to go apartment shopping in your world tomorrow.” 

“sounds like fun.” 

“Although… at this rate… I might want to look for a house instead.” 

“if you want we can start small, but it’s up to you.” 

“I think small would be good. You and me can have a cute little house… oh my gosh in a few years, I could be- oh dear… I don’t know if I can do that. Pretty sure that would be a bad thing...” Nicole tend to jump way too far and talked to herself frequently. 

“one step at a time sweetheart.” 

“I can’t help myself. I am head over heels for you but you are right. I did promise that I would give the other Red one date though… are you going to be upset if…” Nicole noticed a look from Red as she mentioned the date.

“hmmmm.... well, as long as it doesn’t go past being a date i can at least say i won’t dismember him.” 

“I won’t lie but that has to be the sexiest thing I heard and that was a threat over someone’s life. I think I have something really wrong with me.” Nicole shrugged as she sat back on the blanket.

“nah, just means ya understand me.” He put his arms around her and gently tugged her into his lap, nuzzling against her shoulder.

“I do. I swear though… if you decided to kiss a Frisk or Chara or Toriel Or Alphys… or anyone… I think I go crazy with jealousy.”

“let’s leave the alternate timeline mes outta this relationship.” He nuzzled against her neck gently. She flushed as she felt him against her neck.

“Y-you are a tease.” 

“you’re so cute when you flush.... like a rose blooming in the sunlight. a delicate, exotic beauty that is also very cute.”

“... I am going to try, not to … ooohhh boy… because you are really, are so tempting.” He kissed her cheek. She turned and caught his teeth as she kissed him a little heated. She couldn’t help herself. He was a bit caught off guard by it, so he didn’t really plan what happened next or even expect it... a quiet rumbling purr seemed to come from him as he returned the kiss. It was a sound he’d never expected he could even make... 

“Fuck that is sexy.” Nicole moaned a little as she kissed his neck gently. He flushed a dark red.

“i ... u-uh, d-didn’t know i c-c-could do that...”

“Didn’t think you can make beautiful noises as that?” Nicole nipped at his neck. 

“i, n.. never have before...” 

“You haven’t been with anyone like me before either too.” 

“heh... got me there.”

“I think in my previous life I must have been … pffftt... “ Nicole couldn’t even say the line without laughing at the sudden reminder of where she heard that flirt before.

“Sorry, it is such a bad flirt but I used in my stories with Aria before. I can’t believe in this situation I thought of it. Okay, I got an idea. Tell me if you are up for it or not. The moment we find the house or apartment or whatever we.. ummm do the deed? Make love? Get down and get dirty? Or would… you like to, umm… do it now.” 

“now i’m curious about that line... but to answer your question... definitely gonna christen the sheets when we find the place.” 

“That line?... What line?” Nicole glanced around being a smart ass. 

“I am curious too about your line as well.” She nuzzled up against his neck and kissed it gently.

“heh, i think you know what i meant... but i see you’re tryin’ to distract me here.”


	34. Chapter 34

“I would never do that. I am apparently an angel? Besides notice the red heart on my shirt I made sure it was your color.” 

“well you know what they say... the angels in public can be succubus in bed...” 

“I thought it was devil in the sheets but same diff.” 

“same difference.” He chuckles. She kissed her way up to his ear canal.

“You need to decide what you want. I know what I want and that is to be here with you. You… should have the same chance to make the same choice too. You are worth the wait but, if I have to wait… I will demand an example of the lap dance you said you show me an example of.” 

“did i say that?” He couldn’t remember.

“Okay maybe not in those words… remember during truth or dare with my sexy rendition of the chicken dance and you said what I did wasn’t really a lap dance.” 

“vaguely remember the game and yeah i did say something like that i think...” 

“Pffft… how many years ago was it for you?” 

“oh hardy har.” 

“It happened many moons ago… when the earth was still cooling…”

“i’m callin’ bullshit. but yeah... i was wondering if you even knew what one was.” 

“I don’t really know much about a lap dance other than what I seen in video games.” 

“it ain’t subtle sweetheart.” 

“Hmm… and you know how?” Nicole looked at him like there was a reason he knew.

“yup, i do know. i might not have dated or anything more, but i’m still a guy.” 

“Oh snap, you are?” Nicole couldn’t help herself as she laughed. 

“careful there... or i might be more than tempted to prove it.” She was going to say something but she stopped herself as she put down her hand.

“*ahem* Anyway… at this strip joint what did they do? I am curious now.” 

“well a lap dance is basically just grinding. i don’t really need to explain that do i?” 

“Hmm… can I t-try to give you one? I mean if you don’t want to… it is fine by me but I am curious and I want… to make you umm, happy and stuff… plus the whole kissing and stuff kinda turned me on a little- by a little i mean a lot…” 

“i ain’t against you trying it.” Nicole was a little hesitant at first but she was already sitting on his lap so all she did was turn around to face him and slowly began to move against him.

“Like this? Am I doing it right?” 

“i’ve never actually had one... only seen it done.” 

“Pffft… what about the talk about I am all guy and stuff.” Nicole continued to grind against him while teasing her body by trailing her hand over her body.

“You made it sound like you had dozens and was an expert on this. Did you guess that I would be more tempted to try it?” He lightly ran the back of one finger along her throat.

“i wanted to see if ya would.” He purred a little. Damn this was hot... he could feel her against his bones as she pressed her body to his. He wouldn’t lie, he had honestly said that to see if she would because he wanted to press his luck with himself... to see if he could manage it without flashbacks... so far so good.

“... Are you testing me? I okay…” She needed to stop thinking that every guy will betray her somehow. That she is to blame for everything. She was trying her hardest to not overthink things. That was the biggest issue as she just wanted to be in the moment. The other Red did it so easily. Was she that desperate for affection that the first person or being to show it that she gave in so easily?  Was it bad that she liked the feeling of being wanted? 

Nicole stopped as she started to shake as she tried to force the thoughts to stop. Flashbacks and thoughts of guilt filled her head. She held her head as she squeezed her eyes shut. Forcing herself to stop thinking as she put pressure on her pressure points causing pain. The pain distracted the thoughts momentarily to make her think of other things like how to stop the pain. She wanted to be happy but… somewhere in her mind it wouldn’t let her be happy. She couldn’t even enjoy basic pleasures as her mind would guilt her about that.

“I am sorry.” Nicole quickly got up and backed up, feeling ashamed and worthless. Her arms wrapped around her body as she felt so dirty all over again as she took a few steps back and then she ran away. The look of surprise was written all over Red’s face as she left. She didn’t deserve him heck… she doesn’t deserve anyone. She will only weigh them down. Nicole couldn’t even help herself or those around her. She tries but ultimately she comes up short. Not paying attention to where she was going she tripped and tumbled to the ground. She didn’t care that the rocks skinned her knees or how her palms had open sores.  _ I deserve each wound.  _ She sat up and brushed off most of the dirt from the wounds and got up. Nicole made her way down. She had no idea where she was or where she was going.

“I love the idea of love but I am incapable of being in love. Ironic…” He’d gone after her though. What the heck? 

“Red stay back… I will just cause you pain. Everything I do ends up fucked up because of me. My family could be so much happier without me… my friends wouldn’t be burden with me dragging them down… and I just want the moment to go away. If I am happy I feel guilty if I am not happy I feel guilty. I am broken I think even if you dumped a ton of superglue on me that the pieces would never quite fit together. It was my fault…” She approached the edge of the hill overlooking quite a bit of a drop and just stared over it. It reminded her of home and the hills they have and how she would walk up in the hills just to vent her frustrations to no one. He didn’t say anything but he did close the distance and wrapped his arms around her gently. 

“... I am sorry. I am so sorry. So sorry.” She couldn’t stop muttering it.

“you have no reason to be.” He says after a moment.

“I just up and left you. I shouldn’t have. I am trying so hard to leave my past but it seems no matter how far I run it is right there.” She held him close nuzzling her face into his shirt trying as hard as she could from not crying. “It was such a nice date. It was perfect… and I fucked it up. I was so happy but I couldn’t let myself be happy.”

“things like that don’t just go away easy. it’s fine. i knew what i was gettin’ myself into.”

“... Do you see me as a helpless victim too? That you hang around just because you feel sorry for me or do you truly just want to be here to be here for me?”

“you’re not a helpless victim. not anymore. i ain’t hanging around you because i feel pity.” 

“I can’t imagine this is the sexist thing either… I am scared. I am afraid that my strong emotions for you will lead down a road of misery stuck with me. I wish you can see what I see when I look at you. If you did you probably mark me on the spot… probably not the best time to say stuff like that…I am feeling a bit calmer though.”

“better to say what you mean, what you feel, then be buried beneath the burden of lies.”

“Wow, who said that?”

“me. cuz honestly... i know what it’s like. i’ve been there. the first ones who got me to even begin to talk about what happened... they’d never known what it was like. couldn’t even begin to fathom it... because their world was too perfect.”

“Most won’t and I don’t want them to. It sounds like a weird thing to say but to know they never had to experience that is kind of a relief. Though they can’t really relate. I know my case could have been much worse. I know others have situations far worse than mine. I try to remind myself that. That and if the dark thoughts come I put pressure on my temples to cause enough pain to stop the thoughts. I don’t do it in public if that is the next question.”

“no, one never does, because that just invites stress and more pain. we all have our ways of dealing with it. this was mine.” He shifted one sleeve, there were a lot of scuff marks along the bone that looked like shallow marks like someone took and ink brush and just made a bunch of thin marks all over the place, though some looked like they might have once been deeper or larger at some point.

“I see. I cut myself once and I regretted it. I- hang on…” She moved back to pull on her shirt and took it off. “I am not trying to do a strip tease but…” She held up her left breast there was a razor cut scar that followed the outline of the breast.

“I thought the pain would stop the thoughts it didn’t. I don’t know what I was thinking I was 13 when I did it… and everything was a mess.” Nicole put her shirt back on as she returned to Red and took his arm gently. He did far more cuts then she did. 

“Did it at least relieve the pain for a moment? I heard that some could watch their pain wash away from them as they cut themselves.” She gently placed soft kisses on the scars. 

“I should have gotten the butterfly tattoo… it was something I wanted to get but too chicken to do it. It is a butterfly with wings almost chipping away on the edges with rainbow wings.”

“funny... seems we had the same idea. it was, though... originally, blue’s idea. the tattoo part anyway.” 

“You got a tattoo?”

“yeah.” He shifted a little and tugged down the left sock to reveal the tattoo she’d been talking about.

“You got a…”

“i thought it was the only thing that was fitting at the time.” 

“It is… I thought about that tattoo for most of my life. It symbolizes to me that through all the shit that I can still survive.” She smiled and felt a little confused on how he came up with his design but instead knelt down to gently touch the tattoo.

“I am so jealous. You are braver than me.”

“eh, might seem like it... but honestly... that didn’t happen until i’d spent what seemed like forever with those two.”

“Pfffttt… “

“you know... they were the first ones to show me any kinda kindness... i wasn’t just a mess then. i was jumpy, wouldn’t let anyone touch me... i couldn’t stand it. and i was scared shitless of blue’s brother from the get go...”

“Me too. To be around guys in general was just so scary. I hated to be in close corners. To this day anything involving camping tent or a fort made with mattresses… okay well I am not too bad with mattress forts because of my babysitting and the kids showed me that I don’t need to be afraid of that… anyway… I won’t go in it. The thought alone scares me and yeah… so I know exactly how you feel.” Nicole got up again and took his hands.

“I can’t believe how much alike we are. The main difference between the two of us is that I cannot stand the taste of mustard.” She chuckled trying to break the intense moment with a momentary pause of relief. He chuckled a little at that.

“seems like it. though i spent probably about half a decade with those two before i stopped jumping at shadows. got to hand it to ‘em... those two can be scary shits when they need to be.”

“Those are the best ones to have. I got out of high school and I met Tyler and he was a very close friend of mine who helped me see that not all guys are out to hurt me. He is married now and adopted the two little girls that his wife had with another guy. I wish you could have met him too. He is a very nice man. Also, knew a lesbian couple too. They were ornery though. They liked to challenge me to do stupid stuff and in turn I challenge them to do stupid stuff… like one time we raced each other with shopping carts in Walmart. It forced me to go out there and think outside the box. Then I met Aria years later. It happened because I went back into my deep depression because a prescription that was supposed to help me backfired and made me so depressed that I couldn't barely get out of bed let alone function. I would just sit on my laptop and just stare at the blank screen. Eventually, I ran across some Undertale fanfic and even though the game had been out for years I really didn’t know much about it. I wrote some stories without really even knowing the characters or the game. It distracted me and gave me a sense of purpose. You know why I like you so much Red. It is because you were one of the first characters outside of Classic Sans I learned about and no I didn’t write this version of you. I already struggle writing about myself so I wouldn’t subjugate you or anyone through that…” 

“yeah, i know. aria told me. those of us who are close enough... we learn the names of our creators. it was right after i got that tattoo that i ran into aria. she hadn’t been looking for me in particular that day, which was why it was kinda funny when i learned much later that she’d been keepin’ tabs on me. that day though... nah, she was ... different. i wouldn’t learn for a while why. she’s not exactly an open book.” 

“We all have our little secrets. Though… I think it is safe to say that, I hope I am not cursing myself by saying this, being with you, not only does it make me happy but I feel such a connection with you that I never felt with anyone before and that is saying something because Aria and I clicked on the first day. I feel something that is so deep that I really have no words to describe it. Plus, I know I have written about you skellies purring and growling but… it has got to be the sexiest sound on the planet. Especially, coming from you.” He flushed a little.

“heh... well, i am a monster...” 

“I know. I also just hinting… that if a certain monster wants to make this thing like super official and things that I am not a ring kind of girl and would rather get a bracelet or necklace instead if you catch my drift if not ask Aria she will tell you what that means.”

“heh... you two are more alike than you realize.” 

“What do you mean?”

“haven’t ya ever noticed that she doesn’t have a ring?” 

“I guess I didn’t notice. Though to be honest I never looked close enough.”

“she doesn’t show it to many... but she wears this necklace, a replica of something from her human life... inky made it for her to wear like a ring. i haven’t seen it myself honestly, but i’ve heard it has a gem of some sort.”

“Hmm… I guess you will just have to ask her to see it yourself then.” Nicole smirked.

“i have, but she flat out refused for some reason. i dunno why.” 

“It is a personal item.”

“obviously.”

“It is a gem that is see through but it casts like a rainbow through it. In our culture we give the being we want to be with forever a wedding ring in my own and Aria’s case we chose a different piece of jewelry.” Nicole flushed as she explained the piece of jewelry. She just was not the type to wear jewelry but she did believe in the custom of the guy proposing to a girl. 

“I t-thought you should k-know.”

“i see.”

“I think on that note I should go…”

“you’ve given me plenty to think about sweetheart.” 

“Well at least some fantasy material and possible house ideas.”

“heh, not just that though.” Nicole smiled as she nervously bit her bottom lip.

“hey now, nothin’ to be nervous about. honest.”

“This is a good nervous. It is the excited nervous. I am all sorts of strange steamy goodness all wrapped in one bundle.” She wrapped her arms around Red preparing herself for the ride home.

“sounds like a good time to me.” He jokes before he teleports back to the anti-void, landing on the front porch of the house and rapping on the triangle door.

“Pfff…. am I a package that you are dropping off? Oh I get it you are my boneysitter… gotcha. Thank you Mr. Red for taking me home. I had a good time. I hope mom picks you again as my sitter again.” 

“pff, it ain’t that. aria doesn’t appreciate most just poppin’ into the interior of the home unless it’s a real emergency.” 

“I figured. On a more serious note. I really did have a good time. The only thing I regret is that… moment when I ran off. I am glad though you came for me. I need to heal myself but couple scratches never kept me down long.”

“that’s good and i’m glad you had a good time. hope we can do this again soon and try not to worry too much in the meantime k?” 

“I will. Thank you RC.” She caressed his face before kissing him gently. Nicole waved goodbye shyly and went inside. He smiled and it wasn’t until she was inside that he left, Aria was in the kitchen, a cup of tea cooling nearby while she seemed to be making notes on a page.

“Hey Aria, what are you doing?” Nicole was curious watching her friend work on a project. She needed to talk to Aria about her confused feelings. She pauses and looks up.

“Welcome back. I’m just making notes about a new au I found.” 

“Another one? I guess there is always a new one being made.” Nicole sat next to her and glanced at the paper.    
“I… I accidentally freaked out on Red today.” Aria leaned back in the chair, glancing from the book now to Nicole.

“Did you now?” 

“He made a simple statement and … I just couldn’t take it anymore. I don’t understand when I was the other Red it came so easy when it was with this one. With RC I feel safe and I like him very, very much… I love him, but I don’t know what is wrong with me. I can’t get beyond myself. I find myself in a pickle where not only does my past seem to conflict with me but I wonder what is stronger. My feelings for RC or my attraction to Red. RC is sweet but… he tends to hesitate like I would… and I don’t think anyone wants to date themselves… though - I swear my brain is crazy.” 

“It seems to me you’re caught in a very classic moral dilemma... impulse versus prudence.” 

“What does that mean?” Nicole genuinely didn’t know.

“It means, for one, there’s nothing wrong with you. Impulse is the urge to take action without forethought, its opposition, naturally, is prudence because it requires forethought and another way of saying someone is prudent is saying that they have self control.” 

“RC has self control? Is that what you are saying?” 

“As you said, he acted as you would. I am saying that very thing, he is being cautious. The other version, Red, experienced different things and has little reason to exert any sort of self control on his own impulses when something tempting is presented.” 

“I see. I figured that was the case. I suppose it is unrealistic to believe he would be open to flirt in public. I still feel a much stronger connection with RC then with Red though I did tell him I give him a chance. I feel I am giving an unfair advantage to RC because I met him and he treated me so kindly. Besides that… eventually I will have to call my parents and tell them about all this. Even if it comes to the point they don’t believe me… I just want them to know I am okay.” 

“I imagine that you feel more strongly for RC because you share more in common, it is not necessarily unfair, even if outsiders to this might consider it to be normally. It is natural that we are drawn to those who are like us in ways, but also are sometimes what we need. The issue of your parents is a different matter than what you’re dealing with in terms of Red and RC.” 

“I just… I feel… I honestly don’t know what I am supposed to do. What if I fuck up? What if I pick the wrong one… what if I pick too soon and find out that I am just confused.”

“First off, making mistakes is never the end of the world at your level.” 

“But these monsters dust for no odd reason and I don’t want to cause anyone to perish.”

“That’s a myth, no one dusts for just no reason anymore than a human just up and dies for no reason. There is always a cause and it is not a thing to die from heartbreak for a monster. Their magic doesn’t function the same odd way human anatomy does.” 

“I guess I need to figure out what is the best path. I umm… suggested to RC that I really really want him for keeps. I want to look at apartments on his world.”

“It sounds like, to me, that you know what you want.” 

“But… I guess no matter what I do I will hurt someone.”

“That’s life. That’s human nature. Sometimes, because we are neither light nor dark in nature, that humans will inevitably do something to hurt - or attempt to hurt - someone else. Whether it’s on purpose or accidental.” 

“I don’t like it but the longer I hold off the worst it will be. I don’t want to lose him as a friend though I don’t think we can stay as friends. I should text him and see if we are still going to do that date even.” Nicole took her phone out and didn’t see any texts from Red but the usual what’s up and how are you.

NewGirl: Hey Red. I am fine just got back from a date, how are you? How is Kairi and the rest of the gang?

Redguy: i’m good. have fun? they’re busy as usual.

NewGirl: I did. You mention something about a date. Are you still thinking about doing it or not?

Redguy: sure. 

NewGirl: Sure? What is distracting you? Babysitting the kids or dating or entertaining someone -_^. 

Redguy: kids runnin’ around.

NewGirl: It has to be hard to be watching all the kids and texting at the same time. How many kids are there about two dozen? 

Redguy: pff, no. i’m just watchin’ the triplets today, they’re runnin’ around the yard, everyone else is inside.

NewGirl: Anyway you never gave me any details on this romantic date. Give me the details.

Redguy: still in the stages of planning. 

NewGirl: That epic?

Redguy: that’s the hope.

NewGirl: Well if the company is amazing anything we do will be epic.

“The guy can write like five words and I am melted butter. How does he do it?” Nicole flushed as she put her head in her arms.

“Probably because you like him. I’ve seen this kinda attachment result before.” 

“What happened?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You said you seen it happen before and seen the results. What are the results?”

“Heh, no, I said I've seen this attachment result. It’s a result in and of itself.”

“Oh… is it because I like one version or Red it is overlapping to the other Red? Or is it because it is something different and new?”

“That’s something only you can discern.” 

“True… so if I flirt it is not bad is it?”

NewGirl: Can you at least give me an idea of when? Aren’t you curious about the date?

“I don’t think so.” 

Redguy: nah, i can kinda guess what it might entail... so i’m trying to do somethin’ unique. i should have it all ready in a couple days. 

NewGirl: Really? I don’t know. He might have just taken me to a bar and we got drunk. So mr. expert tell me what did we do on our date I will say there was a little dancing involved.

Redguy: probably was under the stars. likely a meal cuz if he’s anything like me he’d have at least some idea that taking a gal you wanna court to a bar to get drunk is the worst idea ever.


	35. Chapter 35

NewGirl: Close… damn … we went and had a romantic picnic watching the sunset. I need to warn you because I accidently freaked out on my date because of the “incident” that you should avoid topics like tents, saying “you really wanted this”. 

Redguy: noted.

NewGirl: I didn’t mean to freak out on him but he was sweet about it. I did promise that if I date you again I wouldn’t get physical.

Redguy: at least not like that, look. i don’t blame ya honestly, there’s more to a relationship than that after all.

NewGirl: I know and I am mad at myself because I put myself in that situation. He didn’t force me to do anything. I just get into my head and I cannot escape.

Redguy: that’s rough babe.

NewGirl: I thought you should know what you are getting into.

Redguy: fair enough. 

NewGirl: Just let me know what to wear. Nothing is not an option.

Redguy: heh, smart alec ain’t ya? i’m thinking no loose clothing for this one... so like, no skirts, dresses, etc.

NewGirl: Okay so a t-shirt and blue jeans okay?

Redguy: that’ll work.

NewGirl: FYI if I didn’t say the nude comment you would have… 

Redguy: actually i woulda said the nude thing is the afterparty. ;3 

Nicole smirked as she read the text.

“Is he being a smart ass?” Aria half asks, half comments, as she’d gone back to her work but was keeping an eye on her friend as well.

“Yep, but I love it! I am a smart ass too!” 

“Damn straight.” Aria can’t help but chuckle.

“Pffff… oh I got a joke for you and Red.”

“Lay it on me.”

“What does friends and condoms have in common?” Nicole texted the same message to Red.

“Hmmmm... crowd control?” 

Redguy: hmmmm... they ward off a good time turning bad? 

“Pfff… They are useful when things get hard.” 

“Pffffff... so true!” 

Redguy: pfff, wow. dunno how i didn’t see that one cuming.

NewGirl: X3 that is what she said 

Aria snorted. He didn’t seem to have a comeback for that one.

“Man oh man… I think I outwitted him.”

“He walked into that.” 

“Pfff…. yes he did.”

Redguy: she did? guess she needs a real man then.

“Pff... holy fuck Red...” 

NewGirl: That is why she dumped ya. Ohhhh burn… Okay that might be too harsh… nah...

Redguy: that’s what my brother said 2 weeks ago to me. and your words were my response.

NewGirl: Well he eats ass so X3 

Redguy: yup... i told him that’s the wrong end to eat. 

NewGirl: pfff

“Oh my gawd you guys... okay... I’m done.” Aria grabbed her tea and took a sip and went back to her task.

NewGirl: oh my god. We drove Aria away. 

Redguy: pfff, not that hard... she’s kinda the middle man when it comes to this stuff... doesn’t mind a little unless ya get her drunk. you should ask her what it took for those 2 to end up in a bed together... but make sure you share a few drinks first.

NewGirl: Not as hard as your ... ^_^ And I will

Redguy: trust me, the answer is worth the drinks... i had to get her to down 3 margaritas before she told me. 

NewGirl: we drank margaritas today and she didn’t seemed phased. By the way I am a happy drunk.

Redguy: was it just one or three? just one won’t cut it. It has to be at least three.

“Red says you are a fun drunk.” 

“Yeah, he would know... well... him and a friend where I was punch drunk... but without the alcohol. Don’t ask.” 

“I got it.”

NewGirl: Pfff…. Okay we will have to do a a secret attack.

Redguy: nah, just tell her you want a girl’s night... she might even introduce you to some other girls to hang with.

“I want a girls night out.”

NewGirl: Like your brother?

Aria glanced over.

“I haven’t done that in a while.” 

Redguy: pfff... wow and no. boss’d kill me if he found out i’d made that joke about him earlier to skip out on a burn.

“It would be fun!” 

NewGirl: Well he is clearly the type to wear a dress.

“No doubt there. Hmmmm.” 

“We can invite Alphys and Undyne they seem like types that like to party.”

“Yeah, but not many of them are drinkers like you are. So it’d have to be specific individuals. I think I know a few though that’d be up for it.” She pulls out her phone and shoots off a few texts. 

“Hmmm... guess tonight would be as good as any, you good with that?” She asks, looking at a couple of responses that had come immediately.

“Sure, I am good.”

“Hmmmm.... Two hours from now. I have a training session with Mika in five minutes.”

“Perfect. It will give me a chance to send a tease text to both Reds…I have a naughty idea.”

“Have fun with that.” Aria closed the book and then tucked it under her robes. She then stood up and headed outside.

“I’ll see you later.” She calls back.

  
  
  


Nicole waved off and went to her room and changed her outfit to a skin tight cherry red dress it went down to her knees and she put on cherry red lipstick and brushed her hair and send a short video or her in the outfit to both Reds.

NewGirl : Going to hang out with the girls tonight. What do you think of my outfit?

Nikki: Going to hang out the girls tonight. What do you think of my outfit.

Redguy: hot damn.

RC: you look like you’re trying to be dessert, an’ i do got a sweet tooth... 

Nicole smirked.

NewGirl: Feel free to fantasize 

Nikki: You will give me diabetes how sweet you are.

Redguy: hard not to, i’m startin’ ta melt here...

RC: with you around, who needs food for that? 

NewGirl: I also have matching underpants

Nikki: I also have matching underpants

Redguy: are you sayin’ you’re gonna give a show?

RC: i feel like you’ve stuck me in an oven... 

NewGirl: We might meet a Red who knows.

Nikki: Don’t get too hot

Redguy: *groans* not another one... man... ya really know how to make a guy sweat.

RC: no promises sweetheart.

NewGirl: Oh you don’t have to worry I am just messing I won’t go out like this. That is for private moments.

Nikki:Oh you don’t have to worry I am just messing I won’t go out like this. That is for private moments.

Redguy: lucky me.

RC: kinda figured that. 

NewGirl: Oh you thought it was for you… this is awkward… 

Nikki: ^_~

Redguy: i get to see it don’t i?

RC: heh, tease.

NewGirl: Want to see a sneak peak?

Nikki: Want to see a sneak peak?

Redguy: hell ya.

RC: are ya teasin’ me here sweetheart?


	36. Chapter 36

Nikki: Nope for reals. 

Nicole made sure the door was locked when she took off the dress and nervously took a selfie in the mirror with her cherry red lingerie. There were no mirrors originally there but Nicole summoned it because she liked to do her hair. Then sent the photos to the guys.

Redguy: damn babe, you’re a feast for the eyes.

RC took a lot longer to answer. Almost a full two minutes actually.

RC: sweet stars you’re gorgeous.

NewGirl: Awww thanks ~_^ I get my looks from my mamma. 

Nikki: I thought you didn’t get my message there for a moment. 

Redguy: if this is the last thing i see i’ll dust a happy monster.

RC: that was like a gryftmas gift that i didn’t know i needed but always wanted.

Nicole enjoyed this WAY too much as this was a boost to her ego she didn’t realized she needed. There was no way she was going to tell either Red that she was talking to the other one at the same time.

Nikki/New Girl: You are making me flush. 

Redguy: i just wanna eat ya up.

RC: ya did a helluva lot more than that to me that’s for sure.

NewGirl: That is called foreplay

Nikki: What did I do to you? I am pretty sure all I did was send some pics… nope pretty sure I didn’t do anything.

Redguy: really? i call that a good breakfast.

RC: you sent me a picture of a hot girl and now i’m bothered ;).

NewGirl: You eat humans for breakfast?

Nikki: Here I thought I just sent a picture of myself. You know if you are bothered by your brother or Frisk there is probably room somewhere with Blue and the gang.

Nikki/NewGirl: In all seriousness I want to let you guys know I might get drunk and I hope you will respect me enough if you get a drunk text from me not to respond by picking me up and taking advantage over me. I know you probably are not the type but I think it is important to just say as it is. If I ask you to pick me up that is fine or if you feel nervous that I might do something and you want to check in on me that is fine too but overall this is a girls night and I appreciate you being the gentlemonster that I think you are and I hope you wish me well while I have fun.

The challenge was set and Nicole got dressed in t-shirt and blue jeans wondering if they trusted her enough or not. She could imagine RC having less faith than Red but who knows. She went to the living room and sat on the couch waiting for Aria to get ready to go. 

Redguy/RC: won’t happen. promise. 

“That is my Red for you.” Nicole smiled at the messages noticing they were the exact same. Mika came in first, she looked drenched.

“Hi Mika … umm… playing a game?” 

“hi nicole.  nah, just training.” 

“You looked like you had fun still. Your mom and I are going to have a ladies night what are you going to do tonight?” 

“bummer... i can’t go. mom says i can’t join her for those until i’m twenty one.” 

“Just as well.” 

“Trust me you would be bored out of your mind. We will talk about things like taxes and guys… you know things like that.” 

“that... is a weird thing to talk about.” 

“Go get changed.” Aria says as she comes in.

“Grown ups are strange.” 

“no kidding.” Mika says and heads off to get changed. Aria just chuckles.

“Ready to rock Aria. I gave both of my guys nose bleeds.” Nicole showed the picture of the dress to Aria with a chuckle.

“Don’t worry I told them to stay home. They will be good.” 

“Heh, nice. We still have some time before company comes over.” 

“So we are having the party here?” 

“It’s easier and also safest.” 

“Sounds goods.” Nicole texted the guys to let them know.

Nikki/NewGirl: Good news I won’t be leaving the house getting drunk at home! So unless it is a girl on girl thing I think you are safe. Jk jk 

Redguy: . . . i have no words for that.

RC: long as you’re safe.

NewGirl: Wow left you speechless or a little more turnt on?

Nicole chuckled at Red’s response as she saw RC super sweet response.

Nikki: Awww… I will. Aria won’t let me drink THAT much. I am pretty sure if I accidentally text the wrong Red and he shows up that Aria would swat him off too. 

“Yup, I’d swat them both actually. No guys are allowed during a girls night out.”

Nikki: See, well you can’t see but Aria just agreed. Love you babe. Sleep well well unless I drunk text you then I am sorry.

Nicole stuck the phone in her pocket.

  
“Shall we get drunk I think the other Red is in a stupor.” 

“Let’s wait for the guests first, but why don’t you make a list on what you think we should have?” Aria pulls out a piece of paper and a pen and hands both to Nicole. 

“Oh homework super fun… okay. I will write up some drinks.” Nicole didn’t know many mixed drinks so she just wrote the few she knew and then started to make up drink titles that she figured was probably a drink like…

Lemon Lime Licker Twister

Manilla Vanilla Mint Drink

Perplexxxing Drink 

She figured that either someone will ask for it, not sure what it is or laugh at the absurdity of the drinks. Aria, meanwhile, got snacks ready and looked at her phone to see who all was showing up. 

“Aria, pffff… you got to see some of the “mixed drinks” I thought of. I think frenching the toad is the best one…” 

“What now?” 

“I made up a bunch of alcoholic mixes… I don’t know more than 4 drinks in reality but I know mixed drinks usually have funky names like Sex on the Beach and stuff like that so I started to make up them and we will see if your friends can tell if they are real or not.”

“Heh, should be interesting, but the reason I had you make that list was so I’d know what to get. Here, let me see this list of yours. Never know, some of these fakes you made might be real.” Nicole hands over the list and Aria looks over it with mild amusement: 

Sex On The Beach

Lemon Lime Licker Twister

Manilla Vanilla Mint Drink

Perplexxxing Drink 

Frenching the Toad

Daiquiri 

Margarita 

Tequila sunrise

Hard Nights

Dark Lantern

Bees To Meet You

Amaretto and 7 Up

“So what do you think?”

“I think I know more alcohol than you do is what I think.” She chuckles.

“It is okay I am a champagne and orange juice kind of gal… I think I forgot that on the list…” 

“I prefer moscatos on a normal day myself. I normally cannot stand most champagne and I rarely do wine mixes.” 

“Moscatos is a good wine.” 

“I’m surprised you didn’t put mudslides on here or any kind of shot.”

“Pfftt… welll I didn’t think of it… sorry. I have two hot guys that were flirting with me so my brain is a little southern… “ 

“Sexual tension, the ultimate distractor when you’re sober.” 

“Yep, need booze to distract me from that… that is also why I am debating about handing you my cell.” Mika came out of her room in a teal t-shirt and blue jeans. 

“Oh my gosh… you are going to be a gorgeous woman one day. You got your mom’s looks.” 

“I know at least one monster that thinks that too.” Aria chuckles a little.

“mom!!!” A light green tint skittered over her cheekbones.

“Yep, your dad thinks that way too.” Nicole joked. “Oh…. you mean … I am messing with you.” 

“Heh.” Mika just rolled her eye lights in a good natured sort of way. 

“right.” 

“Ooohhh… look at that flush.” 

“oh stop, like my brothers would let anyone ever get close.” Aria simply chuckles knowingly.

“You say that now. One day … oh boy sun rise sun set am I right?” 

“pfff, yeah right. you didn’t see just ONE of them run off the last one who tried to just compliment something i was wearing... anyway, have fun.” She headed out of the house then.

“It is a good thing to have a protective brother. A good brother will make sure you are safe.” Aria couldn't help laughing.

“Oh my... but her two brothers would be embarrassed considering how those two met... Or will in another two years.“ 

“Pfff… yeah. Speaking of which I haven’t seen Justice and Naatsoe. If they are around they can serve drinks.” Nicole smirked. 

“I doubt Naatsoe will even come out of his room if he’s here and Justice is currently out on a date.” 

“Hmm… shall we test that theory? He is out on a date? With who?” Nicole was amused by this revelation.

“The Undyne of his world.” 

“No way… well… okay…” 

“They’ve been finally working up the nerve to admit their feelings the last month or so... with a little help from yours truly.”

“Oh, that is so cute. I am so glad for him. Give me a moment to see if I can try to bribe your one son. I promise I won’t force him.”

“Heh... I wish you luck.” Nicole walked to his room.  While Nicole did that Aria started setting things up, they still had plenty of time before the first guest would arrive, early as usual... but still.

“Knock knock.” Nicole says knocking on the door. Silence.

“Are you giving me the silent treatment. I thought we were friends? I can start singing Barney. I love you. You love me.” Again, no response.

“Wow, now either you are giving me the cold shoulder because I stole your things or…” She wondered if that would cause some commotion as she pressed her ear to the door. “It didn’t, until she came here.” 

“It is awesome… take a photo and wham… shows your history…. All on the camera makes me SUPER tired.” 

“That’s a sweet fuckin’ set up.” T comments.

“Yeah, other than the tired part.” Beta replies.

A quiet snore was heard. Nicole laughed as she opened the door to see a sleeping skelly. He was half curled beneath a gray blanket, the walls looked whitewashed in gray themselves; he was indeed fast asleep.

“Oh adorable…” Nicole whispered as she went up to him and gently tucked him in. 

“Goodnight and I hope you sleep well.” She left the room, closing the door as quietly as possible. Aria stood in the kitchen, debating about summoning some drinks before she summoned some various wine bottles that she put in a bucket to chill with ice.

“He is asleep. So we are on our own.” 

“Ah. Well that explains why he hasn’t been seen lately.”

“He is so cute asleep.” 

“Heh, yeah he is.”

“Hmm… how to convince him to teach me how to look cute when I am asleep. I am pretty sure I am a slobber-fest…” Aria snickers.

“I wouldn’t ask, he’s touchy on such subjects.”

“I wouldn’t say that either because I would have to tell him I went into his room in the first place and I think that alone will set him off. Not that I blame him. I think I will write a note and put it on the door for him that we are having a get together because I know he hates crowds.” Nicole summoned a piece of paper and pen and wrote a simple little note which she fills out and sticks under his door.

Dear Naatsoe, 

You have been selected to be spared of a gathering of female specimens of sorts. They will come in all forms and will partake in beverages that will make them disoriented and make them speak in foreign tongues. In some cases a bile like liquid will be discreeted from the exposure on the skull known as the mouth. The female specimens might also turn and have heat like qualities that include flirting, sexual tendencies and more. Proceed into the other room at your own risk.

Nicole

Nicole came back and grabbed the strawberry margarita and began to drink while she waited.

“Damn, I will never know how he felt about that note.” Nicole muttered as she nursed her drink. 

“Not any time soon anyway.” Aria replies as she sets out some paper plates.

“Years from now… I will be sitting on this couch and he will come out and be … oh yeah I saw your note. Nice.” She busted out laughing at her own statement. It didn’t take much to make her happy. Aria chuckles, not too long after there’s a knock on the door. 

“Our first guest, early as usual.” 

“Who is it?” She asked wondering if she should answer the door or not. 

“Always early… Alphys?” 

“Hmm… Mettaton?” 

“Heh... good guess, but you couldn’t be more off target on this one.” The door slid open to reveal the last monster Nicole probably expected. It was a Toriel dressed like Red. A cigarette in her mouth, but no shoes.

“Hello T.” 

“Good to see you’re lookin’ well hun. Haven’t done this shit in ages.” 

“Pffff…. Oh my gosh. Umm… *ahem* Hi Toriel.” It caught Nicole off guard. 

“I am Nicole how are you?” 

“Peachy. Got any good shit?” 

“Your usual is waiting for you in the kitchen.” 

“Smashing doll.” She heads for the kitchen.

“Is she British?” Nicole muttered to Aria who laughs a little.

“No.”

“She doesn’t smoke weed does she? I am highly allergic.” 

“Nah, just normal cigarettes. No one I invited smokes that stuff.” 

“Okay good.” 

“T is from Fell Storyshift.” 

“Ahh… so is she from the world RC is from then?”

“Heh, no. I’ll tell you about Storyshift some time.” Nicole took a picture of Toriel and sent it to the Reds.

Nikki/NewGirl: Found my new Red wish me luck!

RC: pfff... 

Redguy: be sure to record it all. 

NewGirl: Now how can I have fun if I have to hold a camera with my mouth. ^_~

“Oh boy… so is she cool then? I don’t need to worry about her hitting on me do I?” 

“Pff, no. You’d be in deep shit with K.S. if that were a thing.” 

“K.S.? King Sans?” 

“Correct.” 

“Hey I am not such a lost cause after all. Yo Tori hows the treats.” 

“Of course not. Although I wouldn’t call her that....” 

“Da fuck?! Don’t call me that!” Came the yell.

“There’s a good reason.”

“Sorry my bad. It is my first day and I am a super retard sorries.” T walked back into the living room.

“Ya can’t be a total one if ya hang out with her.” She had a glass in one hand with ice cubes and bourbon.

“Awww.. thanks girl. You like the tough stuff. So you and K.S.?” 

“If it don’t burn it ain’t good... heh. Spilled the beans eh blacky?” 

“Well, for all purposes she’s my pupil in a way so I would mention it.” 

“She had to tell me because if she didn’t I would be flirting with you and K.S. would then be killing me.” 

“Funny.” She smirks and takes a gulp. There was another knock at the door.

“Damn… didn’t that burn? I mean wow…” 

“Like I said, it ain’t good shit if it don’t.” Aria answers the door while the two talk.

“More power to you. Here I will get you another.” Nicole left to get Toriel another glass.  When she came back there were two more monsters, an Alphys who was missing an eye and an Undyne who had both eyes but was in a black crop top and jeans, the crop top had a red broken heart on it while the Alphys was dressed in light black and red armor.

“Hello ladies. What can I get for you?” Nicole’s waitressing skills kicked in as she hands the drink to Toriel.

“Whiskey for me.” The Alphys says.

“Make it two.” The Undyne grinned, the two monsters smirked at one another.


	37. Chapter 37

“Coming right up.” Nicole left and made a tray of snacks as well as retrieved the drinks bringing them both out to the guests.

“So you got a maid?” The Alphys grunted.

“No, friend of mine, I’ll introduce you when she gets back. She just happens to enjoy handing out drinks.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but it wasn’t the truth either.

“Here you go Alphys… and here you go Undyne.” Nicole said handing the two drinks out with a smile. The two nod, Aria gestures first to the Alphys then to Undyne as she introduces them.

“This is Rust from Fellswap and Beta from Underfell.”

“I made pb & j sandwiches I think you both will enjoy.” Nicole hands Rust a PB&J sandwiches that look like swords and to Beta anime kitty head pb&j. 

“Enjoy. There are also more snacks. If you prefer I can grab them for you.” The two stare at the sandwiches then snort in amusement.

“So who all is coming?” Beta asks.

“We’re just waiting for one more member actually.” 

“Is it Kairi?” 

“Heh, nah, she’s got young kids.” 

“Well there goes my guess.” Nicole admits. 

“Don’t tell me you invited-” Rust began. The door knocked lightly, it was clearly the tune “shave and a haircut” in rhythm. Rust groaned.

“Fuck, I’m going to need a drink for this then.” She went to the kitchen while Aria answered the door.

“What? Who is it?

“Missy.” Beta says even as a skeleton walks in, looks exactly like Sans in a dress, make up and all.

“Missy? Never heard of her...”    
  


“Now you’ve seen her. She’s mute by the way.” Beta says, Missy was wearing a soft blue blouse and a green skirt, looking almost like something out of a 60s show.

“She seems nice though.” Aria and Missy were signing to each other, Missy smiled.

“So you and Rust dating then?” 

“Hell no. We’re just buds.” 

“Didn’t mean to step on your toes. Just curious.” 

“Relax Nicole, if she was angry or anything, trust me, you’d know it.” 

“I rather not know. “ 

“Pffff, I like this nerd. Reminds me of mine.” 

“Yours? You got a human slave too?” Nicole smirked. 

“Ha! Good sense of humor too. Nah man, I meant my Alphys.” 

“They’re probably close enough.” Aria agrees.

“I do admire Alphys. She is so smart… too damn smart… and so adorable in her little white lab coat.” Nicole drank her margarita. 

“Yeah... I think we’ll get along fine. Hey host, what’s your poison tonight?”

“A lot of things actually Beta, but I haven’t chosen my drink yet.” 

“Ask for frenching the frog.” Nicole muttered to Beta. 

“The hell is that?” Rust asks, having come back over. Missy was nursing a glass of wine now and seeming content to watch most of the others. 

“Just ask for it. Trust me Aria will make it for you.”

“Is it good?” 

“Hell if I know.” Aria replies with a laugh.

“I’ve never had it.” 

“Best drink. Here I will make it.” Nicole got up and decided to take a whirl at making this drink she made up. 

“She a bartender or something?” Rust asks.

“Or something.” Aria agrees.

“I am a jack of all trades. I worked as a bartender for half a year hell if I can remember the names I made though.” Nicole whips up a green apple martini with a lemon lime squeeze to give it a bite and a little zest. She brought it over to Beta and hands it to her.

“Frenching the frog a Nicole’s original drink. If you survive the drink I will drink a concoction that you make up next. That is of course with alcohol and not random items you find in the house.” 

“You’re on.” Beta took the drink and took a big gulp.

“Did you even taste it?” Nicole started to laugh as she watched the drink disappear in one gulp. 

“Not bad.” She said after a moment then with a grin went to the kitchen.

“Thank you.” 

“At least you didn’t challenge her to cook something.” Rust grunts a little with a shake of her head.

“Hey play nice.” 

“That was nice, Beta burns everything until you’re literally eating charcoal.” 

“Have you gotten her a timer… it is called the smoke detector.” Nicole couldn’t help herself. 

“Pff... she set that on fire last time.” Rust replies while Aria shakes her head.

“Pffff… nice. I bet it is over easy… “ 

“I wouldn’t know, I wasn’t there.” Rust replied while Aria chuckled.

“Rust you got a partner in crime waiting for you at home?” 

“Technically two... if you count my Trainer.” Beta came back with a glass with a light blue liquid.

“Damn girl you keep busy. I am sorta impressed.”

“Yeah, well someone has to do the job when I can’t.” Nicole realized she didn’t understand what she meant and giggled as she took Beta’s drink. 

“This is a fantastic color is it blue vodka? Well we will see oh… I know after this I should make a drink with dry ice it is so fun.”

“It’s called Ocean’s Wrath. Nah, not vodka, but good guess punk.” Nicole took a sip letting the warmth of the liquor go down her throat.

“Ah... I didn’t think to put out dry ice as part of drinks.” 

“Nah, it’s all good.” The drink was made with blue curacao, lemon juice, lime juice and a hint of whiskey bourbon.

“It is strong… very strong but the juices cut down the bitterness. Nice.” 

“Best drink in the Underground!” 

“Oh no… Let me show you the best drink.” Nicole finished her drink and went to the bar it was trademark drink she made and was the most requested drink of hers. 

Missy: Oh dear... 

Aria: Yeah... I kinda seen this coming a mile away... 

She came back with her version of Super Long Island Ice Tea. 

Missy: Is that a Long Island Ice Tea?

Aria: Dunno, kinda looks like it.

“It is so good that you cannot even taste the booze.” She hands the drink to her.

“What’s the point in that?” Rust asks.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t we want to taste the booze?” T asks.

“Trust me try it… My version has a tropical twist. I put some Blue Hawaiian Vodka.” 

“Sounds good, mind if I get some of that?” Aria asks.

“Sure go for it. Be careful two of these will knock you off your ass.” 

“Pff... we’ll see.” Beta takes a gulp of the drink.

“Well... can’t taste it like ya said.” T shakes her head.

“Yep, it tastes like ice tea but with a Hawaiian punch kinda tang behind it.” 

“I wouldn’t know, don’t have ice tea in the Underground where I'm at.” Beta shrugs.

“Hang on I will make a pitcher of both and you can see.” Nicole went to the kitchen and made a pitcher of both drinks and brought it over.

“I thought the point of this was to get drunk.” T comments, earning a snort from Beta and Runt.

“Okay, kiddies bottoms up. If you think you can stand the whole pitcher and not be drunk off your asses I will … do a dare. I will call up Red and skype him in the nude… I can also do some other random dare.”

“I think I’d love to see that.” T says with a snicker, sipping her drink. She didn’t want any part of this little dare.

“How drunk?” Rust asks, eyeing the pitcher while Aria takes about one glass worth out of it for herself.

“Enough that if you are hitting on Beta you lose.” 

“Challenge accepted! Here, hold this.” She hands Aria the glass she’d been holding. Aria takes it while Rust grabs the pitcher while Beta and T begin to chant “chug chug” as Runt just starts drinking from the pitcher itself.

“How is your drink Aria? Do you like it?” Nicole acts like this is normal. 

“I don’t normally do ice tea, let alone the alcoholic version, but this is nice.” She sips at the one she’s holding.

“Thank you most people liked it because it is sweeter than the usual stuff got a lot of tips because of it. Helped me get enough money for college for one semester.” 

“Nice... and she’s gonna be drunk off her ass soon... even for a monster that’s a lot.”

“Oh yeah… especially when you know that in a long island there is no tea in it AT ALL.” 

Ten minutes later Rust had face planted into the carpet, but she hadn’t hit on anyone. 

“Daaaaaaaamn, that’s a new record for her.” T laughs, taking a photo and shooting it off to her lover with a hilarious caption.

“Well I lost my bet in a way… Hmm… which Red should I skype?” 

“I dunno... you did say she’d be drunk off her ass...” Aria says.

“And she’s off her ass.” Beta points out with a smirk.

“I was right. Oh poor thing… sleeping like a drunk angel.” Nicole laughed. 

“Heh... I got something we should do!” T says suddenly and disappears into the kitchen. When she comes back out she has a number of items with her, several cups, five different types of liquor. She set them down on the couch because there wasn’t a table... Aria had to set up a table just to put the items on so that they’d stay sitting up and out of the way.

“Yes! I was thinking the EXACT SAME THING!” Nicole was so excited. Nicole drank several glasses of her own. 

“We’ll see chicky. It ain’t hard... at least not in the beginning. You can pick your poison to start with or we can all start with the same one.” 

“Start with the same one.” Aria said at the same time Nikki did.

“Same one” Nicole snickered. 

“Pfff... okay sisters. Let’s start with this one then and once everyone has taken a drink of it we move to the next bottle. Fair enough?” 

“Amen I think I am going to still go through with the skype thing though… pffff… I think it is still going to be funny as fuck…” 

“Fair enough... what are you planning though? I know you don’t mix drinks and don’t skype yet... I don’t think you wanna miss this one.” 

“Okay, ladies let’s do this shit!” 

“Hell ya!” Beta sat on the floor near the table with Aria doing the same at one end of the table, Nicole sat on the legs of Rust, T sat on the edge of the couch and smirked. Missy seemed to observe the group before shrugging and joining. Nicole kept teasing Rust’s toes as she waited to watch them twitch.

“So we all know the rules right?” T asks.

“Nope but I think this is beer pong right?” 

“Pff, you have to tell her first.” Aria laughs. Rust foot kicked up a little as Nicole continued to tickle the toes. The lizard grunted, rolling away.

“Nah, that’s only for beer.”

“Give the penny version SHORT AND SWEET… I don’t want to loose my buzz over long instructions.” 

“Unless you ain’t done anything interesting in your life, I think you’ll have enough buzz for this shit. The game is simple, don’t tell me you humans don’t have a version of Never Have I Ever.” 

“OH I know that game. Okay let’s do this. I know what we are doing.” 

Missy: Who goes first?

For Nicole and most the others, a small dialogue box appeared overhead.

“Oh… snap… that is going to be interesting three rounds in.” 

“I suggested it, I’ll start.” T smirked.

“You mean you haven’t done something in your lifetime Toriel?” 

“Ha! You’d be surprised... okay... never have i ever been to a strip club.” There were looks, but Aria shrugs and takes a drink.

“Does a nude beach count? Nah…” 

“Pfff, that isn’t a club so no.” 

“So how was the club Aria? Did you have fun? Did you throw some singles? Make it rain?”

“Fuck no... I was hunting down Lust...” She mutters.

“Sure you were.” Nicole teased. The others laugh while Aria rolls her eye lights.

“Never have I ooohhh… ummm…. Thinking …. Gave a hand job.” Missy snickered, not touching her drink. While Aria, Beta and T took a sip.

“Geez... figures one married skeleton would be out of the running for that.” Beta snickers. Missy rolls her eye lights.

“Pff… hey to each it’s own.” 

“Okay... let’s see... ah! Never have I ever started a game like this with the intent to embarrass someone else.” T and Beta took a drink.

“Hmm… I guess so… ahh what the heck.” Nicole drank just because she figured she probably would be that way. That earned her some snickers.

Missy: Never have I ever been caught in relations by someone else.

“Nope go fish.” 

Aria and T both took a drink.

“I told my other guy about the other guy so never got … wait… no I was about to tell Red… and fuck…” 

“Pffffff... she means sex.” T says.

“Oh… nope… OH MY GOD you two were caught doing the deed?” Nicole was in shock.

“I have three kids, it was bound to happen.” Aria shrugs.

“I was in the living room.” T didn’t seem the least bit ashamed.

“O-Okay… well… next.” 

“Hmmmm...” Beta smirks.

“Never have I ever had sex in the living room.” Missy and T took a drink.

“Wow…” Nicole laughed nervously as she felt that she was the least experienced of all of them. 

“Let’s see... oh! I got one... never have I ever held out with my man.” T says.

“Well fuck.” Aria says good naturedly, taking a drink. Nicole took a drink but it was for a different reason than most. She smiled but didn’t say anything about it. No one asked either, but it was her turn again now.

“Never have I… umm… been with more than one being in bed at once.” There were a few curious glances, but it seems no one had done that either. 

“Hmmmm... never have I ever spiked a drink at a party.” Aria says after a moment. Missy chuckled but took a drink and so did T. Nicole smirked as she took a drink herself.

“It is all fun and games until you decide to see what is like to give long island ice teas instead of ice teas.” T and Beta grin at her in response.

Missy: Hmmm. Never have I ever gone to bed in the clothes I wore the day before without being drunk.

T took a drink, so did Aria. Nicole took a drink as well. At this point they’d moved from a bottle of moscato to a more potent bottle of Jack Daniels.

“If you ever had a sleepover you most likely already did it … at least once.” Nicole’s speech began to slur a little. 

Missy: I’ve never had a sleep over.


	38. Chapter 38

“Da fuck is a sleepover?” Rust asks, Beta shrugs.

“It is a human thing for kids to do for one kid to stay over at another place.” 

“Weird... anyway... um... Never have I ever been on the Undernet.” Missy took a sip and so did Beta.

“Have I been on it Aria?” Nicole leaned way over to glance at Aria unsure.

“Heh, technically, no. Because our phones run off the connection of our home... so neither of us have been oddly enough.” 

“Yes, I win!” 

“Pff... it’s your turn now.” Aria says.

“Ahh… Never have I ever drove a motorcycle.” No one took a sip.

“I suck… but the stuff I think of is the embarrassing shit that I did do… like ride in a grocer cart and flash people.” 

“Nah, it’s fine. Hmmmm.... Never have I ever... made myself sick eating ice cream.” Beta took a sip. Nicole took a sip too. 

Missy: Tut, tut. Never have I ever been sick from eating too much of anything.

Beta and Aria both took a sip.

“Oh that is cold…” Nicole took a sip again.

Missy: Yes but if I didn’t say it your drink would get warm.

“Pffftt…. Good one...”  T snorted.

“Never have I ever drank warm wine.” T says. Nicole drank again.

“Ugh...” Aria took a sip.

“Most unpleasant way to have a sample.” 

“It is. It is so nasty… wedding outdoors… they forgot to chill the wine…” 

“Gross dude!” Beta says.

“Waste of perfectly good wine.” T agrees.

“I know… it tasted like warm rotten grape juice… yuck, whose turn…”

“Yers.” T replies.

“Pfffttt…. Never have I ever had sex on the phone.”  Missy and T both take a sip. Beta stares at Missy.

Missy: What? He’s away a lot!

“Hey she gots needs no judgement!” Nicole was poking at the feet of Rust still.

“You both are nerds.” Beta replies, causing T to snort.

“When your man can poke you from a distance... don’t fuckin matter if it’s in person or phone...” 

Missy: Damn straight!

“I can’t argue with that one.” Aria replies with a chuckle.

“Besides I talked a little dirty with Reds sent them naughty pictures just to get a thing…” 

“So you have two then? Or more?” T asks.

“I have two… Two Reds….” 

“Hot damn girl.” T smirks. 

“Anyway, your turn.” 

“Mine… Okay… Never have I ever can’t say sex toys… ummm, been in a orgy.”  There were a few snickers for that first part, but no one took a drink with that one.

“Pff... only if we had a death wish I think.... But one can fantasize right?” Beta says.

“Amen.” Nicole laughs.

“Damn you guys are more nuts than I thought.” T snickers. Missy just shook her head.

“Okay... hmmmmm...” Aria seemed to have a bit of a time finding something... So there was a long moment of silence.

“Never have I ever played strip poker.” Nicole drank to that almost immediately. Missy was right behind her but no one else, oddly.

“I lost TERRIBLY.” 

Missy: Never have I ever .... had relations on camera.

T was the only one to drink to that. Beta just kinda stared at T who shrugged. Nicole took a swig.

“I got a magical fucking camera. I saw myself with Red afterwards in it. So technically, I had relations… on camera.” 

Missy: I guess that counts... I didn’t know such a thing existed.

  
  


“I have some amazing photos of me and Red… I had to hide some… because well, they were really, umm…” Nicole flushed. The group snorted.

“Never Have I Ever.. um.... Yelled at my significant?” That one was kinda weak, but Beta didn’t care. Nicole watched on as she argued with her boyfriends but she didn’t consider them her significant other. Missy seemed to be the only one to drink that round.

“Hmmmmmm... Never have I ever been near a movie star.“ T says. Aria rolls her eye lights and drinks to that one. Having been to so many aus, avoiding MTT or Napsta definitely wasn’t something she’d done on purpose or really could do in some instances...

“Hmm… that is kick ass...I think the closest thing I got to one was the Disney cruise with the fake mascots.” Nicole snickered.

“Stick in an au long enough you’ll meet its underground star... or i guess in the case of one of your aus... star of the mountain.” Aria replies. 

“Pfff… anyway. Never have I ever got so drunk that I went to sleep in the wrong bed.” 

“Pfff... last time i didn’t even make it up the stairs.” T snorts, which earned some mild laughter from the others, but no one drank that round.

“I was going to say not make it to the bed but I was like wait… that one time I ended up on the couch so whoops… can’t say that.” 

Missy: Nice.

“Never have I ever crashed on a couch drunk with strangers.” T took a sip.

“Pfff… okay not with strangers but you almost got me there.” 

“I know, but that would be taking advantage of immediate new knowledge. That isn’t fair.” 

Missy: Never have I ever.... Attempted to cook while drunk.

“Nope… nope… I just eat junk food around the house.” Seems no one else had either.

“I usually do the cooking before hand.” Beta says and T nods.

“Well we have chips and cheeses so finger foods.” 

“Where’s the chisps?” Rust mutters groggily.

“Hey my seat is alive.” Nicole says laying back on Rust.

“Ha ha, fuck you. Get off.” Aria snickers.

“Oh you are so soft. We can cuddle if you like.” Nicole nuzzled a little jokingly.

“Fuck no.” Rust pushed away, staggering a little.

“Fuc... “ She stumbled off to the bathroom.

“Oh the alcohol is saying hello again.” 

“I’m surprised she made it to the bathroom.” Aria comments.

“I don’t think she did…”  There was a crash.

“No... she did.” 

“IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM OOOOOOOKAY! Fuck!” Was the call.

“Hang on I will go check on her.” Nicole stumbled her way to Rust. She somehow made it to the bathroom. Rust had made it to the bathroom, but the puke didn’t hit the toilet because she didn’t make it that far in... only to the sink... Which wasn’t half as bad as it could be but oh damn did it smell.

“Oh God… Okay... okay, don’t throw up, don’t throw up…” Nicole was gagging on the throw up that was coming up her throat as she covered her nose and went in and helped Rust up and out of the bathroom and took her to her room. Nicole was dizzy from the smell that was all over Rust and grabbed her clothes she wore yesterday and swapped them out Rust’s dirty clothes for them. She was being stubborn putting them on but eventually she got them on her and she put Rust in her bed to sleep it off. Then she made her way to the bathroom and ended up throwing up in the toilet. With a little of the alcohol out of her system she began to wipe up the mess half assed with towels and throwing them in the trash can. She wasn’t thinking straight and she started to feel sorry for herself and so she took out her cell and clicked on RC to call him.

“Red… can you help me. I am not feeling so good. I threw up…” The phone was ringing as she recalled the latest events. 

“I was going to … skype ya and my head is really spinning... The floor is smelly...I am so tired…” 

“drank too much huh?” Was the soft reply after a moment.

“Uhuh… “ Nicole replied sitting against the wall of the bathroom. The floor was mostly cleared up and Rust was sleeping in her room now. Aria stumbled in a few minutes later and helped Nicole to her feet.

“No, I don’t want to fall… “ Nicole felt really unstable. 

“Calm down, you won’t fall.” Aria reassures, despite being drunk apparently, she did manage to keep them both upright and helped Nicole out of the bathroom slowly.

“Red, you still there.” Nicole held the phone a certain distance away but unsure if he was there.

“yeah, i’m here sweetheart.” He says softly.

“See I told you he is like so perfect.” 

“Yes, I know c’mon tipsy, you’re going to sleep yours off.” 

“I will I want to cuddle with Red though.” Nicole nuzzled against Aria. 

“isn’t that against the rules?” He asks as Aria gently pushes her friend into a bed.

“The rules the first rule of … there is no rules.” Nicole muttered.

“He meant my rules for girls’ night.” 

“Please… she is crazy amazing person… she has no rules.” 

“I think you mean someone else, look as long as he teleports to THIS room... I’ll let it slide, but he can’t leave this room without teleporting elsewhere.”

“Okay dokey sailor son.” 

“which room she in?” 

“Justice’s old room.” 

“got it. i’ll be there in a minute.” 

“Thank you.” Nicole kissed Aria’s cheek with a smile. She was really out of it. Aria just chuckles and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. She was only gone for half a minute before Red showed up in a black t-shirt and shorts.

“Hey… you did a magic trick poof… “ 

“heh, let’s get you comfy sweetheart.” He says quietly and climbs into the bed, drawing her close to him, but making sure he’s on the inside incase she needed the trash can that Aria had summoned before leaving.

“Not too comfy... because I might… be a little woozy still from Rust buckets throw up still.” 

“surprised she was the first one out, but fair enough.”

“Pfffttt… I made a pitcher of Long Island Ice Teas… and she drank the whole damn thing… pfffttt…” 

“heh, that would do it.” Nicole nuzzled next to him and she could hear him relaxing it made her relax even more. He gently threaded his fingers through her hair with one hand as he relaxed next to her. He’d been half asleep when she’d called. It didn’t take very long before she fell asleep in his arms. 

“you’re a treasure.” He murmurs before he drifted off himself. The next day Nicole wouldn’t wake up until late afternoon and when she did she swore she was still sleeping when she saw Red was there. The smell of something cooking wafted through the air.

“RC?” 

“hmm?” He asks softly.

“Did we?” Nicole glanced down unsure if she could forget that if they did or not.

“nah, you might forget. i wouldn’t want that, plus you were so wasted it took only three minutes to get you to sleep.” 

“Well… I am glad you are still here. There must be a reason I called you.” 

“you said you didn’t feel good and as long as i don’t leave this room, aria allowed it.”

“Thanks for being there for me. Can you stay a little longer?” Nicole asked. 

“sure." She nuzzled up against him as she wrapped her arms around him.

“how you feeling?” He murmurs.

“A little tired. ... A little sick. ... A little horny. … You know normal stuff.” 

“hmmm, should probably sleep longer then, that’ll take care of at least two outta three.”

“That is the plan. I honestly haven’t slept that good… god, I can’t even say. I kind of remember someone petting my hair and it made me feel so relaxed.” She rubbed her head under his chin and closed her eyes. He smiled a little, lightly running his fingers through her hair.

“You call me your angel… I think it is the other way around.” 

“or we fell from opposing ends of the pearly gates.” He chuckles softly.

“I think… we fell into the wrong worlds and somehow we couldn’t find each other until now. Life sucks… I wish I knew you from the get go.” Nicole felt her eyelids get heavier as she spoke as she finished she yawned and closed her eyes falling back into sleep. He simply relaxed next to her. Several hours later once again Nicole woke up and she rubbed her face into his shirt.

“Hmmm… huh?” It took Nicole by surprise still as she kind of had to remind herself that it was Red and it wasn’t anything to worry about. She did shuffle a little bit back in shock but other than that nothing too extreme.

“Hey Red, I hope I didn’t wake you… Are you even awake?” She noticed he stirred slightly but seemed to be asleep as she decided to place some loving kisses on his neck. He stirred slightly, but that was it, he was very comfortable after all.

“I am so screwed. I don’t want to move because right at this moment I feel so damn lucky but I need to pee so damn bad… okay, if I am quiet enough maybe just maybe…” Nicole slowly got out of the bed to stumble out. She looked at the trash can and it was full of vomit; she didn’t remember throwing up but she must have as she made down the hall to freshen up briefly then returned into his arms wondering if he even noticed.

“Thank you for taking so good care of me when it clearly would have been easier to walk away.” She let her feet feel his lower legs and feet it felt a little dirty but at the same time she felt a chill go through her body as she got to know him on a more intimate level without really going beyond what is right and wrong.

“it’s just the right thing to do for those you care about.” He murmurs.

“I can’t get over how much you truly love me. I have your flo- this isn’t my room… “

“noticed that huh?” The room, unlike her own, had varying shades of grayish blue.

“Well-“ Nicole flushed as she explained.

“I am a romantic and so my walls are covered in pictures of you and the other Red being sweet nothing sexual but between you and me there is a lot more pictures of you then him and he is a class A flirt.”

“ah.” 

“Your roses are next to me on my night stand as well.”

“a nice place for ‘em.” 

“Sans, I might have weak moments but it doesn’t mean you don’t have to treat me like a porcelain doll. Something is bothering you and if you really think of me as Mate material I think letting me know if there is an issue because I don’t want it to fester and ruin what we have...unless I am reading too much into this… which I think I jumped to conclusions again because you just woke up.”

“i did just wake up, heh. give this skull a moment to fully be awake.” Nicole snickered as she met his teeth with her lips giving him a loving lingering kiss as she pulled him closer to her. 

“Now where is the fun in that?” She teased as she winked at him. Nicole smiled as she laid back down next to him. When her phone went off with a text from the other Red.

RedGuy: you okay sweetheart? any late night regrets? i was kind of disappointed that you didn’t text me or call me. i would have cuddled next to you and gave you a night you wouldn’t regret. ^_~

Nicole flushed as she glanced at RC next to her as she was glad she picked the right Sans last night.

“Pfff… I guess the other Red is jealous of you too. I just got a text saying that he was disappointed that I didn’t text him.” Nicole knew the right response to send back.

NewGirl: I am fine and nope I don’t have any regrets. Thanks for checking on me. I am being well taken care of.

Red smirks.

“eh, let him be jealous. something tells me that guy doesn’t know the meaning of self control.” 

Redguy: good to know.

“I think so… okay a little… I mean I rejected him and he kinda persuaded me that I wanted it… I mean I didn’t reject it but he knew how to well… I umm…” Nicole flushed deeply as she recalled the first day of meeting the other Red.

“hey. i get it, you don’t have to explain okay? besides, i’d be rather disappointed in him if he didn’t know that kinda thing. he’d be a pretty pathetic version.” 

“Pfffttt… Oh so you have the skills to persuade me to?” He flushed a little.

“u-uh, um... don’t really know... i haven’t exactly tried... “

“But the other Red is a disappointment if he didn’t have that set of skills?” 

“well... yeah... because he’s a huge pervert.”

“He hit on you too?” Nicole teased jokingly.

“nah, never met the guy. but i know of him.” 

“His friend Hope did say that it was pretty common for him to introduce himself that way.” 

“pretty sure anyone who’s had more than just a few minutes of time with aria is pretty aware of their other selves to some extent... to what extent varies i think.” 


	39. Chapter 39

“I don’t know but somehow I feel I need to defend him a little since I slept with him but at the same time… hmm… I guess we all are different and afterwards… he didn’t like abandon me instead he tried to comfort me and stuck around so I think he is a nice skeleton.” 

“got to give him some credit then for not bein’ a douche.”

“You know Lust would be that way or G. They would be like okay thanks bye.” 

“depends on the version of lust ya run into and g... eh... he’s like that about everythin’ cuz the one human he loves he can’t ever see again... kinda like flower...” 

“Flower? Oh… the one Frisk that got covered in flowers and gives up her soul to release the monsters. That is such a sad story. I cried reading about it… did you know Flower?” 

“yeah, i know him. he and i are good friends. i visit him when i can.” 

“That had to be hard for him. I read a couple where they revive her somehow but I know the original one is just so sad. That is why I hate the human body, it is so fragile and we have such a short time… I try not to think about it but it is the reality of it still.”

“yeah.”

“I shouldn’t have said that… I am sorry.”

“stop apologizing for things you don’t have control over. you can’t help what happened ta them anymore than i can. even aria has said there’s nothin’ she can do. an’ if someone with all that power can’t do anything about it then you have nothing ta be sorry for.” 

“...” Nicole didn’t know what to say and she can hear the annoyance in his tone as she nods a bit before scooting over a little. It wasn’t anyone’s fault and Nicole knew that but she felt her anxiety start to perk up a little as she can hear that little voice telling her off. 

“I c-can’t help myself.” Nicole mutters. He sighs a little, he didn’t mean for it to sound like he was mad or anything... 

“it’s a nasty habit you’ve gotten inta... i know because i had that habit for years myself... it’s tough to break... but it is possible.”

“I know. I try my hardest… I am not that great anyway of expressing myself so… I over do it or nothing at all.” 

“i used to be that way too, it’s hard ta find the in between.” Nicole glanced at him and pondered a question to herself before saying.

“Have you ever wonder if there is another version of you that is exactly like you out there… I mean I know there is other Reds but… comparably we are very alike.” He seemed to consider this.

“i have wondered that, aria says that’s what ats are, but that there’s a handful out in the multiverses where there’s only one of them.”

“I mean is it possible that we… can be the same variant that we are the same but I am like your human equivalent; nah that would be a stretch… Pffftttt Stretch, I am so easily amused. I mean the odds we being the same being is like one … you know what I probably shouldn’t even think about it… right? I mean it can’t be...” 

“pff, yeah that would be a stretch cuz my human equivalent is in another multiverse. believe it or not.”

“Is it? So if we … umm, it won’t be sick and twisted right?” Nicole flushed deeply thinking how crazy she felt.

“heh, nope.” 

“Oh good… I mean… we don’t need to do it right now I just… I mean it would be sick screwing a version of yourself right? I mean we don’t need to have sex right now I just… wow, I need to stop talking...” Nicole crawled out of bed and went to the door before she opened the door she glanced at RC and flushed with a grin. She couldn’t help but think for a brief moment that she wouldn’t mind waking up to this every morning. He smiled back, he didn’t seem to be in a hurry to leave, his head propped on one hand.

“I will be umm…” Nicole went to the other side of the door and tried to catch her breath. Why was it she couldn’t breath? Her head felt light and she tried to regain her thoughts after 10 minutes she thought to herself she probably should go back in but she wasn’t sure what to say. He smiled a little, watching her; he could get used to this....  Nicole came back and she summoned several dishes varying from breakfast foods to dinner meals. She had approximately 30-40 dishes on a cart that she pushed in. She was exhausted but at least it looked like she was doing something then panic outside. 

“W-well… I got some food. I didn’t know exactly what I should get you so… I got a little of everything.” Nicole pulled the cart up to him. 

“What do you want?” She caught herself saying it a little sultrier than usual.

“are you on the menu too?” He couldn’t help but tease her gently after the door had shut behind her with a bit of his magic. After a moment of hesitation she smirked.

“I am… but I am more like the desert.” 

“i’ll definitely savor that.” 

“Y-you are s-such a tease.” Nicole smirked as she leaned over and kissed him gently but found herself sinking into the kiss. He returned the kiss gently, pulling her close to him; savoring the kiss and everything about her. She nibbled on his chin with a smirk. 

“and you think i’m the tease?” He sounded faintly amused.

“Oh I am always the tease… but you are in a way… I am just waiting for you to make the first move.” 

“now there’s somethin’ i didn’t know.” He pulled her into his lap for a deeper, heated kiss. She returned the kiss with the same heat as she moaned into the kiss. Nicole hands snaked down his sweater, teasing him even further. He shivered as he pulled her against him, one hand slipped beneath the fabric of her shirt, skimming along the skin there. She smiled as continued to kiss him, letting the moment sweep her away. Her judgement being fogged by lust as her tongue slipped into his mouth and tangled with his tongue. It felt so right. His tongue met hers, his hand skimmed along her skin; she was so soft and he knew he wanted her. She loved every moment of the teasing as her hand went up his sweater and started to tease his ribs. It felt different than with the other Red. This felt… less rushed and more passionate. More... attentive. 

Nicole flushed as she kissed him as she realized how he was not being slow but wanting to soak in all the details of her. He wasn’t so much as lingering to just be slow as to savor every bit of her, learning every part of her inch by inch. 

“I m-might be umm, foreign to this but… can you umm, take off your shirt f-for me?” Nicole flushed as she asked this because the last time was mostly out of lust she really didn’t even register all that happened till later on. He nodded, pulling off the garment and tossing it aside.

“W-wow… your s-soul it is pulsating. Has it a-always... ” She tentatively had her fingers slip through the rib cage and skim against his soul. It was a brilliant white and it seemed to have glowed even brighter when she touched it. A shudder went through him at the touch.

“o-only around y-you... e-especially when you do that...” 

“I think…” Her smile disappeared as she felt a deep sense of guilt sweep over her. This was her biggest problem. The inability to allow herself to just be happy. She had to find a reason for everything. There was no such thing to be happy to just be happy. It drove her nuts and she pushed the thought aside as she forced a smile on. She didn’t want him to notice her momentary weakness as her thoughts turned to what would make him happy. She leaned in and kissed him gently before saying.

“It has to be the most awe inspiring thing and to have it react just because of me… I almost feel unworthy to have this kind of reaction.” He flushed. 

“well i think ya are. ya mean a lot to me sunshine.” 

“D-do you r-really mean that?” She loved him a lot too but a part of her wanted to wait just for that reason. It was an odd feeling fighting against herself. 

“of course i do. more than i thought i would honestly.” 

“Will this… make things complicated if we?” Nicole flushed as she thought about it.

“complicated? complicated how?”

“I don’t know… I never been in this deep before. I just don’t want to lose you because I screwed up. I screw up. That is what I do. I will and you will hate me and leave me and I don’t want that.” 

“ya ain’t gonna get rid of me that easy.” 

“I say promise but you don’t do promises.” Nicole smirked a little as she remembered all the stories she had written. 

“usually, i don’t like makin’ ‘em cuz they can be awfully hard to keep. especially when it comes ta others... but this one i think i can make.”

“... I won’t let you down… or try not to. I am the same way I try my darnedest to keep my promises. Sometimes, it comes with a high price but I value my word… at least I try to give it worth.” Nicole pressed her lips against his teeth again as she let her desire take over again. He pulled her against him, returning the kiss with loving heat. She didn’t hold back now as she moaned against him and rubbed up against him. Nicole loved the taste of him. It was addicting to her and it was a treat just to be able to taste him. He sank into the kiss as his fingers slide over her skin. He loved the feel of it. She removed her shirt and underneath was a silky red bra. Nicole went back to kissing him deeply, letting her tongue entangled with his. Her mind fogged over as her hands trace his spine up and up to the rib cage. He groaned, he’d glimpsed the bra and his soul had done flip flops; she was so gorgeous... He pressed her into the mattress, trailing gentle nips along her neck, but now his passion had been fully roused and he couldn’t get enough of her. 

She kissed his ribs and reached under his ribs to touch his soul. It felt uncomfortable to do that so she readjusted as she reached between his ribs and touched his soul. She arched into him. Nicole felt such a deep connection it made this intimate moment more intense as she teased him further. She moaned, feeling him against her. He shuddered, nipping at her neck as the pleasure slammed into him at the gentle touch and made him want her all the more. It never crossed his mind how she knew about this but he didn’t care too much; it was heaven.  She wasn’t going to stop teasing his soul as she kissed him. Nicole trailed kisses up and down his neck. Nicole moaned into him.

“R-red… Sans… oh god…” He was quick than to discard the rest of the clothes to press against her, the feel of her skin against him sent jolts of pleasure.

“sweet stars you feel so good.” He murmured against her neck. 

“You… oh god…” She couldn’t think straight to even respond properly as she took the moment to try to feel as much as she could of him. Nicole wanted to know what made him tick and every piece of him was different and was amazing to her. Unlike the other version of him, there were various small chips along his bones, evidence of the past. He trailed nips along her neck.

“You are so beautiful.” She muttered into his ear canal as she pressed her lips against the side of his face and began to rub against him, wanting more of him. His magic slid against her skin as he grinded against her, he wanted to hear more of that sound of pleasure from her. She reached for his magic and began to rub it with her fingers. Nicole had to take a peek out of curiosity. She’d written sex scenes before but to actually see it was different... to feel it was a whole different level as the rest of their garments were tossed aside. His magic seemed to be a vibrant red and it took a solid form. Nicole rubbed his member and nipped at his neck. She began to adjust herself, spreading her legs, making it easier for him to access her. He had taken the hint, his fingers lightly sliding across her core, gentle and teasing even as groans of pleasure rose from him.

“Oh… god… right… there…” She moaned as she rubbed him and with her free hand she attempted to guide his hand but the pleasure came over and she moaned arched into the touch. Her body seemed sensitive to him. 

“I… don’t know how long… I can… last.” He kissed her heatedly, he wasn’t sure of that himself as he shifted to slide into her. The pleasure of it sweeping over him, instinct roaring through his skull but he managed to hold them off enough to be gentle.

“Oh fuck…” The pleasure swept over her as he entered her. She grabbed the sides of the bed sheets as the world disappeared as she moved to get in an adjustable position. It was like finding the missing puzzle piece as he fit her perfectly. Nicole began to moan as she felt him grind against the g spot. A lustful purr rose from him as he kissed her heatedly, his soul warmed and he knew he had found a piece he’d been missing from his life; it seemed so natural, they fit so perfectly and he was dizzy with the sounds of her pleasure as instinct moved them.

“S-sans.” Nicole moaned as she met against him feeling her body coming to the edge. Her breathing was heavy and her body felt so hot as he gave her pleasure. He groaned her name as he pushed them to the brink of sanity with the pleasure they both felt; even in his right mind he would not have words as he could only see her then and the tug at his soul that was like a small fire inside him. She nuzzled against him once he laid next to her. She couldn’t speak as she couldn’t catch her breath but she smiled still.. He curled around her, nuzzling into her hair as he held her gently to him, the fingers of one hand laced between her own. She held his hand and squeezed it gently as she brought the hands to her lips and kissed it gently before resting their hands back down again. It was then that Nicole knew what she wanted. It was this… this kind of serenity. It was peaceful and was just pure love. No words were spoken, but he didn’t think there was a need for any. She soon drifted to sleep and it wouldn’t be until about an hour later when a knock came at the door. It was Justice’s voice. It was his room after all.

“I do not even want to know who you are at the moment, but mother wishes to speak with you both.” He seemed to be annoyed as he spoke.

“... Shit…” Nicole muttered. 

“You can save yourself RC.” She whispered.

“and get an earful when she catches up with me later? no thanks.” 

“Alright, we are coming out. Just give me a moment.” 

“Fine.” Was the reply and then the sound of retreating footsteps.

“that guy is weird.” 

“You are weird… but in a cute way.” Nicole pecked his cheek.

“pfff, not his level of weird.” He chuckles a little and returned the peck, except on her nose.

“Oh… we should probably replace… the sheets and blankets…” Nicole flushed.

“eh, i wouldn’t worry about it too much. i figure if you don’t, she will.” 

“Okay, time to get dressed.” Nicole got up and with a snap of her fingers she fully clothed in a crimson skirt with a white top. She took out her camera and snapped a photo of Red with his top off and flushed as the photos came to the screen, her flush matching the color of the skirt. Even though some showed her in some… very compromising poses it was some of the best moments she experienced. RC had only smirked a little at the photo before finishing dressing himself. Nicole felt a little flirtatious as she printed off one of her with the bra on and handed it to him.

“A souvenir.” 

“nice souvenir. though it ain’t got nothin’ on the real thing.” He kissed her cheek, tucking the photo away into his phone.

“Come on… let’s go hot stuff. Let’s meet our maker.” Nicole held the door open for RC. They went hand in hand while Justice seemed vaguely upset as the two exit together.

“Sorry, I will make it up to you.” He rolled his eye lights and went to the living room. He really did NOT want to think about what two strangers had just been up to in HIS childhood room...

“Hi… Aria…” Nicole mutters.

“Hello you two.” RC smiles a little nervously. 

“You two seem to be... hmmm... what’s the word for it...” Aria was sitting on the edge of the couch in the normal robes but with the hood down.

“Close… comfortable… happy?” Nicole offered some words hoping that she would pick and not the ones like she needs to get out. Aria chuckled.

“I was thinking more like a couple of guilty teenagers.” RC huffed a little, trying not to laugh at the words.

“G-guilty teenagers?...*cough* I umm…. I will make it up to Justice. I can make something appear or… disappear… I am so sorry.” Even though she heard Aria laugh and RC seemed to ease up, Nicole felt extremely guilty. She glanced at RC and away. 

“I wouldn’t bother honestly. He really would prefer not to think about it, that’s the kind of monster he is. At any rate, it seems you’ve figured things out, mostly.” 

“Yeah… ” Nicole looked at RC and flushed deeply.

“RC would you be upset if I train for a bit before seeing you again? Or… will you miss me?” 

“heh, it’s a given that i’ll miss ya sweetheart but i understand. ya need time to train and i shouldn’t be away too long from my home anyway.”

“I know the perfect place for us to train too that won’t endanger anyone or anything.” 

“guess i’ll see you later then eh sweetheart? i’ll be in touch when ya got some spare time.” RC said as he smiled at her. He kissed her on the cheek before he got up and summoned a portal. He then stepped through it with a wave. 

  
  


XX months later ... 

  
  


Aria lounged on the couch, stretched out as she had two windows up, one flipped through pictures of an au and its inhabitants while another was from the Code and was from that world, feeding her information on the world that she was, then, adding to the book that sat in her lap. 

“Hey Aria! Look at this!!!” Nicole took out a photo of herself and held it up and another version of her popped out. The HP was only 10 so basically one hit would destroy the photograph but it would be a great distraction.

“What do you think? I was thinking of sending a picture of myself to RC hehe. What do you think?” 

“Nice for battle, but don’t send your clones to RC, he might not appreciate that. Although that’d make for some great pranks with him,  _ that _ he would appreciate... just not being the target of such a prank.” 

“That is true plus what if he starts making out with my doppelganger and it poofs… oh that would break his heart. Speaking of RC...” Nicole took out her phone and texted him really quick.

Nikki: Hey sweetie! How are you? Feeling bonely? I know the feeling I miss you too.

RC: you know it sweetheart. been busy though.

Nikki: Doing what? I might be able to take some time off and visit you. Is that okay? Or you planning a surprise for me?

RC: entanglements. had an unfriendly drop by. been fightin’ ‘im off the last three weeks with some help. i wouldn’t suggest dropping by unless ya got the okay to. 

Nikki: It is that bad? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I can ask Aria to help you. I don’t want you to suffer. I am calling you!

Nicole walked away from Aria to her room and started a video chat with RC.

“Red, what is going on?”

“got a surprise visit from that abomination of an ink.” 

“Of an Ink? Are you okay? Shit… shit shit shit…. which Ink? Oh my gosh…” Nicole was freaking out. She wanted to be there then and there. Nicole moved around the room trying to figure out what the best course of action should be before going back into the living room.

“What was that?” She had caught Aria’s attention from the other side of the room.

“i didn’t stop to get the guy’s name... he was pretty distinct though, looked like he’d had a nasty run in with nightmare or somethin’.” 

“Aria there is supposed to be an Ink that is harassing them. For some REASON… RC kept this from me….” Nicole at the screen with a slight glare at the screen. She didn’t understand why he kept this from her. 

“hey, i didn’t withhold it i’ve just been do busy dealin’ with it to tell ya! i been on my toes for the last two f- ... three weeks. it’s really damn hard to sleep when you don’t know if your own family is going to be the next to try and dust ya thanks to some stupid infection...” Aria frowned slightly and closed the windows and her book.

“Put him on speaker.” Nicole did something better and handed the phone to Aria.

“Here. Apparently he doesn’t trust me enough when he needs help!” She said it loud enough for RC to hear and stormed out of the room. She was deeply hurt that he would just take her for granted like this.

“nikki!” Aria sighs as she catches the phone when she nearly drops it.

“She’ll get over it. you didn’t exactly use the bracelet I gave you either.... Now, what is going on?” Nicole didn’t go that far just outside of the room. Despite her being pissed off at him she still cared deeply for him. She loved him. Nicole leaned against the wall and listened.

“fuck my life... look, i don’t really know. all i know is one day i was out with boss doin’ a routine patrol, investigatin’ a rowdy monster, as the reports went when all the sudden this monster showed up... they didn’t look right. they looked like they’d aged years or somethin’ i dunno how else to describe it and this black skeleton was with ‘em. black head from toe.... looked kinda like ink but certainly wasn’t him.” 

“Blink.”

“ ‘scuse me?” 

“His name. His name is Blink. Look, the fact you’ve lasted this long without being infected is saying something. I’ll be there soon. Keep an eye out.” Before he could answer she’d hung up and set the phone aside. She sighed before standing up. She summoned a portal and stepped through.

“Aria?” Nicole saw her leave and went to get her phone. She was having confusing feelings but still called up Red back up again.

“Before you say anything I am really REALLY mad at you… I am… glad you are okay though…” 

“yeah, i kinda got that impression sweetheart. look, i don’t know how far ya are in trainin’ so i wouldn’t wanna try and worry ya with this even if i’d had the time to tell you. things have gone down hill fast an’ it’s hard to know who to trust anymore besides boss.” 

“... Wouldn’t you trust me to help you? Even if it is not me…” 

“if ya came here, yeah, i’d trust ya but i don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“It would be a terrible idea.” Aria commented in the background.

“Hi Aria… please feel free to smack RC in the back of his skull for not telling me when he needs help.” 

“Considering this is Blink we’re dealing with... I think I’ll forego that this one time. Blink doesn’t exactly allow for calls for help even if one wants to do so. Especially not after my last entanglement with him.” 

“A-alright… should I just w-wait here then? What would you like me to do A-aria?” Nicole felt useless as she really couldn’t help really.

“I suggest grabbing your book and doing some studying. I have added Blink’s profile with the rest if you want to know what we’re up against. There is a very  _ good _ reason I do not want you to meet up with Blink.” 


	40. Chapter 40

“Aria, may I make a request from you?” Nicole flushed as she felt nervous. She wanted to ask after this was all said and done that maybe Red can come over to visit. She wanted to see for herself that he was okay.

“Go ahead.”

“T-the… moment… this is over… can y-you make sure Red comes w-with you back… I need to have a one on one conversation… about things…” She was trying to sound stern but in her voice was concern and pain that she was vocalizing. 

“I w-will see y-you soon.” Nicole waited for Aria’s reply before going to read about this Blink guy. 

“Yeah. See ya later.” Nicole began to read her book and kept eyeing her phone as time passed she felt her nerves getting the better of her. She wanted to not worry anyone but now that she knows what she knows… this was driving her mad.  _ I mean a peek couldn’t hurt right? I mean… maybe I can … oh that is right RC thinks I can’t even help… and didn’t bother to tell me. Who knows how long they will be. Maybe I can ask this Ink about other Inks…  _ The page before her read:

Black Ink!Sans

Blink

Ink had a fight with Error and it ended in Error being the victor, Ink’s brush “broomy” was in two, vials of his paint were shattered and he was battered from the fight but he had managed to escape. It was at this point that Error’s words began to sink in. Error was right. None of the worlds that Ink tried to be the hero of... that he tried to befriend, cared for him or about him. They only cared for themselves. Ink began to lose his hopes and his dreams... Without the (original) intervention of this event by Dream, one of his friends, the darkness of despair and hopelessness overcame him. Not having a soul to temper this sudden well of dark emotion, Ink was over run. Now all he wants is to destroy everything. To silence the voices that mock him, who have happiness when he has nothing.

Abilities: Dark Ink, Portals

Dark Ink - Anything it touches is poisoned by the negativity that has overcome Blink. It invokes despair, depression, fears, doubts and any other negative emotions that a victim has known at any time of their life. It is also his main weapon and can act like Nightmare’s tentacles but also create dark creatures that can poison the minds of any who touch it and even wither plant life.

Portals - This allows him to travel to any world, just as before.

Nicole could totally relate from her previous life. Especially her childhood.

“Oh the poor thing. How can I help… I mean fresh paint items seems like a logical step but I guess he probably would just attack me… and destroy me. I guess I could take a photo of Dark Ink and make him face himself. That will end in disaster…” There was a tug and pull going through her mind of staying and going. 

Nicole ended up calling Aria after reading all that. She wasn’t sure if she would pick up or not. 

“What’s up?” Aria asked. There was a crash in the background.

“W-what is going on? I read about Blink and he sounds like bad news. Are you sure you are okay?” 

“Yup.” 

“Uhh… just yup? Nothing else… blink once if you are in trouble.” 

“Pff... Trust me, we’re not in trouble yet.”

“Yet? What is with all that noise and destruction? I know this is a bad time to ask this but you been mad at Ink before right?”

“I have been, why?”

SPLAT

“ARIA? ARIA … what is happening…” 

“Calm down. I’m fine. That was an ink clone. You said you read his profile right?” 

“Yes and… I can’t tell … I just worry too much…” 

“Well we’re dealing with ink creatures. I haven’t seen him yet but there’s a lot of these ink things runnin’ around and i’m painting this town black... so to speak.” She gave a huff of amusement at her own joke. 

“Cute… do you need help? Do you want me to somehow prevent him to open a barrier or something?” Nicole felt that she wasn’t doing her part. She was going to be a guardian or something along those lines after all.

“I can send some of my clones to help clean up the ink, would you like that?”

“hmm, dunno how well that would go, but i can’t say it wouldn’t work.” 

**SPLAT**

“Okay I am opening a portal to you guys…”

“Better make it a small one. Just in case. I don’t want these things in the Anti-Void.” 

“Just the size of my photos.” With that Nicole opened a very small portal and stuck her hand through to throw her photos out summoning 15 “Nicoles” before closing the portal.

“Thanks!” 

“No problem just make sure Red doesn’t… he wouldn’t right yeah, nevermind it is just crazy talk okay stay safe.” Before Nicole hung up she just couldn’t help herself.

“Okay make sure Red doesn’t flirt… or take one home with him- and, stuff, okay… that would- I really care for him okay? I know I am insecure and stuff…”

“Don’t worry. I got ya covered. I’ll take care of ‘em if any survive this scuffle.” 

“Thanks. Talk to you later!”

“Yup, later.” Aria hung up in time to avoid a blast from Blink. It seemed he had finally showed himself. The Nicole’s would listen to anything Aria would say except one was just watching the others. Apparently Nicole summoned one lazy version of herself as well. Aria looked at the one that hadn’t moved.

“If you’re not going to help then stand over there!” Aria barked at the one that hadn’t moved, she’d indicated a nearby tree away from the battle.

“Sure, cool… whatever.” The Nicole shrugged.

“Don’t get sassy with me. I’m not your mother, but you’ll just be in the way here.” Aria blasted a bear made of ink with a water pistol that shot magic. Making it explode. The Nicole just flipped her off and sat by the tree when Red made his way over.

“Hey sexy… Whatsup?”

“the hell?!” 

“Just ignore it!” Aria called.

“You don’t want to… you know me and you can have some fun.” The Nicole winked at him.

“I’m going to say this once. Shut the fuck up while you’re over there or you’ll be my next target.” Aria replied as she summoned a sword that was just a giant icicle and speared another ink creation even as RC was forced to defend himself with several bones.

“She is no fun.” Nicole whispered as the other Nicoles were trying their best but several popped back into photos again. Even so, it bought Aria and RC time to dispatch the last of the creatures.

“Where’s your brother?” 

“tending to alphys and undyne. they got caught in crossfire somethin’ nasty. they’ll live though.” 

“Good to know. Any casualties to report?” 

“not unless these, uh... what the hell are these?” He pointed to the photos.

“I am a photo of Nicole!” One exclaimed. 

“A literal photocopy of her, she wanted to help so I told her she could send over some clones.” 

“nice. but what’s with that one?” He pointed to the one under the tree. The lazy one waved her hand and blew a kiss to RC.

“That’s what we call a misprint.” 

“burn.” RC smirked.

“she one too i suspect?” 

“Yeah, a defective one.” 

“Me! Oh because of my leg…” The leg was cringed but she was trying.

“No because you just stood there rather than helping.” Aria replied. 

“Anyway, away you all go.” She waved her hand at the copies.

“Oh I did the phone job!” Nicole showed her the Bluetooth. Aria rolled her eye lights at that, RC just looked confused as the copies just poofed back into photos.

“phone job?” The Bluetooth fell to the ground and a voice could be heard coming from it.

“Don’t ask me, I don’t know. Nikki doesn’t share everything with me. Anyway, you can ask her yourself later. Let me just check something and then we can go.”

“sure. take your time.” 

“Can’t take too much, Nikki will get wild ideas.” Aria replied with mild humor as she brought up the window for Code.

Administrative Access

Request: Current Verse Status 

Target: All sentient life

After a moment she got a response:

Request Granted

Status: Fair

Targets confirmed

Monsters: Alive

Humans: Alive

Animals: Alive

Plants: Alive

Micros: Alive

Minimal damage to immediate area

Lasting Effects: negative

Aria seemed satisfied with this and closed the window.

“We’re good to go then. Just let your brother know where you’re going.” RC nodded, already writing the text before he sent it off.

“all good.” 

  
  
  
  


Nicole was pacing back and forth talking to no one on the phone and having the ultimate panic attack. She didn’t know what was happening. The one who was keeping her updated just disappeared and did all her photos all at once. Did it mean there was a stronger, more powerful enemy? Did this Blink win? Was RC dead? She didn’t know and she didn’t like it.  Aria and RC walked through a portal that opened near the couch.

“what were ya doin’ before this?” 

“Nothing exciting, just the usual work.” The portal closes behind them. Nicole ran over and bum rushed into RC crying and kissing him like crazy. RC caught her against him, Aria picked up the guide she’d left on the couch and exited the room. Heading for the kitchen.

“I am so mad at you!” Nicole muttered between the kisses.

“yeah?”

“Yes! I was so scared! Why didn’t- I hate to think what life would be like…” Nicole muttered the next part.

“Without you.”  She pushed him away a bit to wipe away her tears.

“That is why I am pissed off! I mean for Asgore’s sake you have the bracelet to summon Aria. Even if you didn’t think I couldn’t help you could have just called her. Did Paps tell you not to?”

“more like i couldn’t get to it. they came out of nowhere and ambushed us. i don’t know about anyone else, but i don’t wear the thing. it’s in my phone.” 

“Which you have on you because I called you! For the smartest monster I know that was…” Nicole sighed as she was frustrated by the idea that RC could have been dusted or convinced to dust himself. 

“He has the ability to poison your mind and make you depressed and what if he made you dust yourself? Would Frisk be willing to reset since she has Papyrus? I mean... what if I could never see you again?”

“frisk wouldn’t do that to me, for one, and two, i wasn’t able to summon the thing because of the ambush. i barely had time to keep me an’ muffet from bein’ turned into walkin’ zombies.” 

“I… I just- sorry…” Nicole felt so disheveled standing there.

“i didn’t mean to worry ya sweetheart.” He lightly patted her hair.

“I love-… I love you so much the idea of you… it hurts me.” He nuzzled against her. 

“i don’t plan on goin’ into fights i can’t win sweetheart. i wanna live long enough ta see our kids grow.”

“O-our kids? Wait, are you pregnant or something? I m-mean I want k-kids but not r-right away…” Nicole was thrown off by the statement and felt her heart racing. She read several fanfics where Sans would carry and she even wrote a few before as well. It had been a while since they were intimate. Was it possible? He chuckled a little.

“i meant for the future, not right away. i wouldn’t get myself into a fight if i was, though that’d be interestin’. heh.” 

“Oh… okay, promise me though next time even if you don’t want to worry me to tell me instead of waiting as long as you did to tell me about the situation. I want to help you… even if I may not be able to help you. I can at least find someone who can.”

“i promise that, if i’m physically capable to i will let you know hun.” 

“No bullshit?” Nicole eyed him.

“i swear it. i ain’t as prideful as some of the others out there. an’ it’d be awful hard ta see the future with ya if i ain’t there to do so.” 

“W-well, t-that makes sense…” Nicole flushed deeply and buried her head against his jacket feeling shy all of a sudden.

“H-how do y-you do it?” 

“do what?” 

“M-make m-me blush like this!” Nicole backed up to show her bright red face. 

“dunno, but i like it.”

“S-shut u-up!” She had to look away as she felt her face getting hotter by the moment. 

“but ya cute when you blush. ‘sides... i’m kinda partial to red sweetheart.” His words had a slight underlying purr to them.

“I k-know… b-but it isn’t l-like I can c-control this….” She kissed his cheek with a smirk. He smirks back, even as a faint flush rose to his.

“who can?” 

“Pffftt… I g-guess so… you got one too.” She caressed his face gently.

“I am sorry I got upset with you. I do want a future with you that… that is why I get scared sometimes.” 

“i get it, it ain’t easy, but we’ll get through it.” 

“Is this your way of proposing to me because I always thought it be more romantic than a casual conversation point after an argument.”

“heh, nah, i have somethin’ else in mind fer that. somethin’ i got as an idea from a friend.” 

“Which friend? I might be able to sneak the answer out of them by bribing them.” Nicole smirked teasingly.

“pff... i’d pay gold to see you manage to bribe aria.” 

“Oh? Aria! Red said you can tell me the engagement plans!” 

“not happening!” Is the return call from the kitchen.

“Okay round one goes to you.” 

“Keep trying!” Was the response, which just made RC laugh. After all, he knew Aria wasn’t one to talk when she thought it wasn’t something someone needed to know. She knew some of the most best kept secrets there were in the multiverse... of which most were in her guidebook; something she didn’t hand over to just anyone. Even most trainees had to prove themselves worthy before gaining access to a copy.

“Anyway since you are here how is the gang? Boss and Frisk still getting along?”

“yeah, things are good.” 

“Except for the whole Blink thing.”

“aside from that whole little incident, yeah. an’ we all made it outta that safe ‘n sound.” 

“What did you think of my photocopies of myself?”

“pretty handy trick, other than the defective one.” 

“Defective one?”

“yeah... it just stood under a tree, then afterwards tried flirtin’ with me. it was kinda awkward.” 

“What the fuck… did you flirt back?”

“no. aria kinda shut that one up after a while anyway.” 

“I am still working on controlling my powers. Over 5 and it is kind of a free for all.”

“considerin’ there were so many, i think havin’ only one defect ain’t that bad. i think aria grabbed the photos... somethin’ about keepin’ them outta the wrong hands i think. i imagine she means nightmare; that guy is stirrin’ up trouble.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me as technically the photos are a part of me.”

“wouldn’t put it past the guy to find a way to make that bite ya in the butt. especially since he and dream have been gettin’ into it pretty heavy as of late... some o’ the usuals from my original timeline gone missin’.” 

“When haven’t they argued?”

“point, but things are escalatin’ an’ like, almost no one knows where dream even is.”

“Aria hadn’t told me much if there was trouble or not and usually she is the first to know about big changes.”

“You should know already! I shouldn’t have to explain that one! Or did you forget?” She called. After a moment she came out of the kitchen.

“By the way, I gave that multiverse a name, because there’s already a place like it out there in the multiverse.” 

“Which is what?”

“Hmm, the name of the other escapes me, but I have been calling it Sanctuaryverse.”

“Ahh… well that sounds nice. Is it a run where everyone gets out?” Aria and RC both chuckle.

“Nikki, that multiverse has all of our stories that were based off the movie You’ve Got Mail in it. As for this altercation between Dream and Nightmare... it has been getting troublesome as of late. Even so, Nightmare hasn’t done anything - yet - that warrants intervention.”


	41. Chapter 41

“seriously?” 

“Yes, those who have ‘disappeared’ did so of their own free will RC. You cannot simply demand that they leave. It’s a delicate situation and things aren’t what you think.” 

“classic ain’t gonna like that.” 

“Since when has he ever liked my meddling or lack thereof?”

“point. wait, you said she knows?” RC looks over at Nikki.

“Hmm, some of it, yes. She helped me create that multiverse after all.” 

“i see.” RC seemed to be unsure what to do with this information.

“Besides in our stories we never make a Sans suffer… well too badly…” Nicole smiled a little nervously.

“Hmm.” That was all that Aria was going to say on that subject.

“i don’t like the sound of that, there’s somethin’ ya ain’t sayin’.”

“It has nothing to do with you or your family and before you protest, no, i did not create your original world and neither did she. i have only had any hand in about 4 underfell type worlds, but i have not outright created one from the bottom up.” 

“I wouldn’t date my own creation not because I don’t love my Sans that I created but it wouldn’t be real… I want someone to love me for me.” 

“Well, more like it would be hard to tell if it was real or just your own desires.” 

“this concept is over my skull.” 

“If you don’t believe me that… I had no part of making you than I will understand if you want to end it.” 

“no, i think ya woulda called me somethin’ else if either of ya had a hand in that.” He said after a moment. Nicole smiled and took his hand and squeezed it gently.

“i figured that from the moment i met her.” He gestured to Aria with his free hand. 

“she addressed me as sans... not... some nickname, which everyone else has, including her own creations. meaning she didn’t know who i was.”

“True, most of my creations just go by Sans.” 

“That’s true for all of those when they are in their own world... well, with the exception of two of my in-laws, but that’s neither here nor there.” 

“in-laws? i didn’t think any of your kids were married.”

“I think you said too much Aria.” Nicole said with a shrug.

“Hmm, I did, but it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t involve him so no harm done.” 

“Trust me it is for the future RC.” 

“ah. well i won’t inquire further then, but be sure ta point ‘em out later eh?”

“If the opportunity presents itself I will introduce you.” 

“Anyway, all of our stories that me and Aria wrote never had a Sans get dusted at least not very long. I am a huge fan of him.” 

“... okay, who was the victim?” 

“You haven’t met him. I believe it was Sanct... and that was a very complicated story that had a genocidal type timeline for a reason... but not what you might think.” 

“Yes, that is the one. It starts off fairly dark but it isn’t too bad for him I think…” 

“that’s rough. can’t say i blame ‘em.” 

“No, last I checked Sanct was doing very well. Family and everything. A couple of years ago I went with Mika to visit them because she insisted we go to an au for her birthday and Inky and I chose one for her that was a guaranteed pacifist that she hadn’t been to before.” 

“Hehe… I bet that was a change.” 

“It was, she enjoyed her time there. Though I had not intended to run into Sanct or his family.” 

“Then there is the one where everyone stayed down below that one is complicated as well.” 

“Yes, but no one was dusted in that one far as i know... and they’re due to break to the surface soon. I still can’t believe Ink dropped in on that world and just... ugh.. I swear he’s a headache.” 

“Yeah… Frisk now has Ink powers not awkward at all.”

“that sounds like a totally awkward position to be in.”

“That’s barely the half of it, it gets even stranger because she actually became a Creator... and she’s still not aware of it.” 

“Yeah she has little inklings and she thinks it is just something they could stay there.”

“someone should tell her.” 

“Yeah... about that, the only reason no one has so far is because it would cause a severe emotional reaction... and not in a good way.” 

“She is not ready. Last time one of her kids got kidnapped she… sorta snapped.” 

“Yeah, she’s currently unstable. When things calm down then I will go explain it.... or Mika will. Someone will.” 

“Sorry we kinda rambled a bit there. I can’t imagine hearing all this makes you thrilled or anything.” 

“eh, the more ya know... knowledge is power and it’ll give me somethin’ ta tell classic when we talk next.” Nicole laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

  
“A-anyway…” 

“He has a point there. “

“W-well please g-go easy on me. The s-stories I wrote were the only thing keeping me sane for a long time. I was on a pill that made me suicidal and Undertale was the only thing that kept me sane. I know messing with lives is wrong but where I lived at the time was in the middle of nowhere and writing the stories made me feel that I can be anywhere. It was my freedom. So just … uh remember that okay? Besides I wouldn’t I have met my best friend in the world without it and if I didn’t meet her… I wouldn’t be here with you now.” 

“can’t fault ya fer that. fate... it’s a funny thing sometimes eh?”

“Yeah, it sure can be.” 

“I guess the next place we will have to watch is the dating ones then. Do you think Nightmare will act up?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know, but I do know that eventually that conflict between the brothers will likely come to a climax. They have been fighting for just so long... It is past time they settled this matter.” 

“will you be helping us?” 

“That depends.” 

“on?” 

“On what happens. I can’t intervene all of the time. Directly or indirectly.” 

“I will help anyway I can… I don’t know what good it will do…” 

“any help will be appreciated.” 

“Do you think it will be bad Aria?” Nicole whispered, rubbing her arm. She was unsure what to tell RC. Aria muttered very quietly.

“The collision? Yes, most likely.” 

“I see…” Nicole didn’t know what to add as she tried to act like nothing's wrong.

“I t-think me and RC are going to spend some alone time now unless you have something we need to know about.” 

“Nope, you kiddos have fun.” 

“oh ha ha.” Aria just chuckled and headed out of the home. She had somethings to see to.

“Should we go for a walk in your world? Or… w-would you like to do something else?”

“have ya even been there yet?” 

“To your world? Yeah I met you and your brother at your place don’t you remember?”

“hmm, yeah, i remember now but i guess what i meant was if you saw it. i mean, if ya seen one apartment ya seen ‘em all.”

“I am confused.” Nicole paused for a moment and thought about what he said and replied.

“You mean your place? Not the one with Papyrus?” 

“uh, let me put it this way... you obviously saw where we live, but have you actually seen the rest of the world?” 

“Oh… no. I haven't. I’ve only a small portion because well… things have been crazy.” 

“a good reason to head over there then for a stroll. it’s a fairly big place after all.” 

“Sounds good. I hope you know some good food or do you think your world might be a little chaotic after what happened?”

“nah, i know of a few good places ta eat.” He held out a hand, opening a portal to what looked like a park.

“No hot dogs Sans!” Nicole smirked as she took his hand. 

“how about somethin’ sweet then for a sweetheart?” He asked as he gently tugged her through the portal with him.

“What are you thinking?” Nicole couldn’t help but like it only when he touched her. It made her feel wanted and needed. It was a good feeling. He smiled and tugged her towards the nice cream cart nearby. It was manned by a scruffy looking rabbit with reddish brown fur.

“Oh? Ice cream that sounds good.” He smiled and got them one each, handing her one after paying for it. The vendor didn’t seem to have anything to say.

“so, this is kinda where i’ve been hanging out. it’s like the fell side of this place. those of us who are different don’t tend to mingle a lot... especially not other fells.”

“Why is that? They aren’t as sweet as you?” Nicole joked and she noticed the rabbit rolling his eyes.

“heh, nope. not usually.” 

“I noticed some don’t have the same Sans-e of humour.” 

“heh, most don’t, ‘cept those like me usually.” 

“Oh jeez get a room.” The rabbit finally complained.

“see what i mean? most are still adjusting to jus’ bein’ here. ain’t been here as long as i or red have been, don’t realize how lucky they are ta not have been the victims of a geno run. ignorance is bliss, as they say.” 

“Is it weird to see another version of you around?” The two walked away from the vendor. As they walked away the rabbit flipped them off. Sans returned the gesture in kind even as he answered.

“yeah, but ya get used to it cuz even if we look similar we ain’ the same. not by a long shot.” 

“That makes sense. You are cuter than the other Red. At least to me.” Nicole smirked as she licked her ice cream.

“glad ya think so.” He replied.

“Why are most the residents still umm… well like they are about to start a turf war?” 

“jus’ the way they are, it’s mostly the only life they know an’ being here puts ‘em outta their element. even if it saved their lives. still, no one actually starts fights despite all the glares... it’s agains’ the rules and consequences for doin’ so are pretty severe.” 

“Are you … the you know what here?” She heard a lot of Sans are like Judges or the being that tries to keep the peace.

“heh, sorta. it’s a shared status with all of us bein’ here. we have sectors we patrol and then we talk to our sector leader about things an’ they have the final say. works like that for all the sectors. the role of sector leader rotates every year.” 

“How many Reds are there here or is there more Sans here than I know?” 

“dunno, never counted.” 

“I guess I should ask, is there like Blue and things like that here? I thought at first this was just your world exclusively until you mentioned Red.”

“heh, there’s one or two blues runnin’ around here, but residents from underswap aren’t common. though rumor has it that some residents from yanberry’s verse might come here.” 

“Yanberry? Like yandere? Well at least they wouldn’t be stalking me hehe…” Nicole looked behind her just to make sure but didn’t spot anything. 

“correct. rumor has it that, after finding that multiverse, aria told yanberry she’d stop him... and seems now the rumor is she has. but who knows if that’s even true? there’s a lotta rumors about her, including one where she’s like some three headed skeleton dragon.” 

“I think she can change her form so… that might be true.” 

“pff, yeah, i’ve seen her do it, but never having three heads.” 

“Now I am all creeped out… What if one of those, yanberries starts to stalk me?”

“then they won’t be around fer long. i ain’t the sharin’ type.” 

“You would dust one of your own for me?” Nicole flushed and smiled.

“ ‘course.”

“Wouldn’t you be afraid that Aria might come after you for that?”

“nope. she lives by that rule too. defense of a mate or potential mate is considered a valid reason if the one attempting to intervene persists after a single attempt. ya get one chance to screw up per soul... after that, you’re just stupid or ya got a death wish.”

“That sounds psychotic and the most romantic thing I heard.” 

“heh, just a little psychotic i guess, but monsters are generally territorial. fells especially.” As they walked a bombshell of a Chara walked up. She was tall and slender with luscious black hair with blonde highlights. Wearing a tank top and shorts that appeared almost too small on her. It did show off her figure and her tattoos. She came over to RC and removed the bright red sucker she was sucking on and smirked.

“Hey RC. Want to switch? I lick your lollipop and you can lick mine.” She teased the sucker in front of Red. While the other hand teased his shirt. Nicole couldn’t compete. She wasn’t anywhere close as attractive as her. She wasn’t half as confident as her. If they would have a competition she would win hands down. In Nicole’s mind she was worth very little. Then again she never valued herself very highly. It had been an uphill battle for many years especially after the incident. 

“in your dreams. go find lust if you’re feelin’ frisky.” 

“Please… what is the fun going after someone who gives it away. I like a challenge.”

“find someone else then. i ain’t interested. ever.”

“That ain’t true.” Chara leaned and licked the side of his skull. He shoved her away.

“touch me again trash and i’ll make sure you end up with the  _ rest _ of the garbage... have i made myself clear?” 

“Ooohhh crystal clear for now dear.” 

“no. not “for now” get it in your thick skull, bitch. i wouldn’t touch you if you were the  _ only _ other living being in this multiverse. now scram.” 

“I get it, your “girl of the day” is around. See you around.” Chara left with a wave.  He huffed at the other.

“goddamn bitch...”

“She is prettier.” Nicole muttered. She could feel her eyes watering up.

“she’s a slut, she ain’t prettier. if she thought she could get her way by fuckin’ a dog, she would.”

“Pfff… I guess t-that makes sense.” 

“i don’t know why aria let her come here. she’s as bad as lust used ta be. at least lust’s line of work made sense and he was more an escort than anything.” 

“It is probably me. My… imagination, tends to go against me.”

“hmmm, could be but i don’t know that it works like that. even aria has ta draw somethin’ before it comes to life... and i been dealin’ with her too long to think ya just created her a few minutes ago. not sure what timeline she’s from though. don’t really care.” 

“R-really? T-that makes me feel a little better. I t-thought for sure I thought my-… I don’t think myself worthy of simple pleasures a lot of the time. It was easier in my other world to make others happier than to make myself okay.” Nicole shoved the ice cream into her mouth to force herself to stop talking and to prevent herself from going too far. 

“heh, yeah, that usually is easier ta do.” 

“It also strokes the ego for a moment, giving oneself a moment of happiness but it doesn’t solve the big problems. Anyway, did you think she is umm… sexy and stuff?” 

“well, she’s somethin’ alright, but i wouldn’t use those terms. i can’t say i find her appealin’ despite what her ego might think.” 

“W-what do you think is sexy?”

“might be a bit cliche.... but hands.” 


	42. Chapter 42

“Hands? How is that cliche? I guess you lost me. I expected you to almost say … uhhh… nevermind.” Nicole thought of the typical male responses like “breast size” “butt size” and things like that.

“pff, well it’s cliche cuz it’s a body part and every guy i know has a “body part” he likes instead of somethin’ more romantic like the eyes or somethin’.” 

“So… are my hands sexy to you? Should I paint my fingernails red?” 

“heh, ya don’t have to, but i wouldn’t mind if ya did.” Nicole concentrated on her fingers and her fingernails turned red with a small little Sans decal winking. 

“What do you think?” Nicole flashed her fingers to Sans with a smile. She then muttered.

“I want to be your everything.”

“heh, that’s cute sweetheart.” He took one of her hands, gently kissing it. Nicole flushed deeply and smirked.

“T-that is… y-you don’t n-need to do that i-in… I m-mean.” She just became a fumbling speechless fool. He simply smiled. 

“Y-you are m-making me weeewww… you get any hotter and my ice cream will melt before I eat it… well whatever is left of it...” She finished off the ice cream and threw away the stick in the trash. 

“May I have a taste of something sweet?” Nicole was going to try something seductive. She wasn’t sure if it would work or not in real life. 

“heh, i like that idea.” He pulled her close for a kiss.

“R-RC…. T-that… w-was uhhmmm my-my idea…” Nicole kissed him lightly and deepened the kiss slightly. He returned the kiss with a grin, he wasn’t arguing though.

“I love kissing you. Can I have another one?”

“don’t see why not.” He tossed away the stick that had been all that remained of his nice cream before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. She sunk into the kiss and all thoughts of anyone around her disappeared as she started making out with Sans. Before anyone could think to complain he’d shortcut them off to his house onto the couch. They continued to make out even though at the end of the couch was Papyrus tapping at the end of the couch.

“Are You Fucking Kidding Me? Do You Need Me To Contact Lust Or Someone Like That Or You Comfortable Screwing In Front Of Me Though You Are Used To Screwing Off.” 

“fuck off bro, we ain’t screwin’ and you should talk anyway, i caught you and charm fuckin’ in the kitchen two months ago.” RC shot back.

“I Knew You Were Fucking Staring! Pervert Or Jealous?” Nicole whacked Papyrus’ arm.

“Shut… up… you … JERK!” 

“Is She Really Talking Back To Me? She Knows I Still Don’t Like Her Type Still Right?” 

“yeah, my spitfire ain’t gonna take your shit, you don’t like it leave.”

“I Was Here First You Ass Wipe.”

“this is my house too, asshole. first don’t mean shit.” 

“Plus I can delete from existence so…” Several bones appear and surround Nicole’s skull.

“I… ooohhh….” 

“This Is Why I Don’t Trust Them And You Fucking With One Of Them Is Just Going To Backfire One Day Jackass.” 

“i’d say screw you but i ain’t like the lust brothers, i wouldn’t stoop that low.” RC replied as his left eyelight glowed, he had hold of his brother’s soul.

“G-guys… w-would you ummm… p-please play n-nice.” Nicole didn’t want to hurt Papyrus because that would hurt RC and that is the last thing she wanted to do. After a moment the other was tossed across the room into a wall, and a second set of bones crushed the ones around Nicole.

“you’re a fucking moron. just so you know, ass wipe, you hurt her you have to answer to Aria AND me.” 

“Don’t Tell Me… I Barely Even Trust Aria To Keep… Ugh…” RC smirked.

“as it happens nikki is from the other side, just like aria is.” 

“I DEFINITELY Hate Her Now. She Can Fucking Suck M- No She Doesn’t Deserve That.” 

“go suck yourself off ya egotistical moron. you probably owe your existence to her so fuck off.” He couldn’t back that up, but he said it anyway just to get under the other’s skin.

“Fuck Her And Fuck Your New Bitch Too.” Papyrus left with a huff and Nicole didn’t know what to say. RC gave a bark of a laugh after him. He knew his brother could have done a lot better than that normally.

“Do you really think I created you?” 

“no, but ya had some inspiration sweetheart.” He murmured.

“i know how we came about... i just said that to piss him off and get him to back off.” 

“You know that I don’t like that kind of talk. Fuck, I don’t like the idea that you even think of that. Is that going to be in the back of your mind?” 

“don’t matter to me if ya made me or not.” 

“It would to me. I would be manipulating you.” 

“if ya wanna know the whole truth you can ask aria and no, ya don’t have that kinda control over me or him unless ya learned how to. an’ i doubt, even after all this time, aria showed that to ya. she don’t use it herself except when she absolutely has ta.” 

“Besides the Reds I … had a part of all ended up with Frisk.” 

“exactly. frisk is a good kid, but i ain’t never had that kinda interest in ‘em. pretty sure tori’d have my skull first anyway.” 

“Are you suggesting Aria made you?” 

“heh, you’re quick aren’t ya? yeah. she did, kinda, but boss don’t know that; all he really remembers is what she lets him. which is more than i wish, but not as much as i know; she says it’s best this way cuz he wouldn’t really come to trust her otherwise just cuz of how he is. he’d always be second-guessin’ himself if he knew she had a hand in creatin' us.” 

“I guess… I can understand that.” Nicole was second guessing if Aria created him for her. 

“unlike me, he’d care if he knew and like you said... it’d always be on his mind. me, i’ve seen what she’s done... good and bad. so while i ain’t exactly trustin’ entirely, i also give her the benefit of the doubt. after all, she did give me life -sorta- and gave me a brother who cares, even if it don’t sound like it. she made my world the way it was as peaceful as possible without changin’ us too much... someone with that kinda integrity at least deserves a chance.” 

“Doesn’t it make you wonder if your emotions are real? Like mine for you?”

“nope. like i said, i’ve seen what she does, i know she doesn’t puppeteer her creations. she spends too much time makin’ sure shit don’t go wrong... which it did, sadly. she left us for a month, right after we reached the surface when error found us... we didn’t stand a chance. he destroyed everything an’ everyone. ‘course, pap and the kid an’ everyone else don’t remember... but she let me remember cuz she asked if i wanted to and i decided i did. it was bad... but, at the same time, i also got to see what happened after she found out.... heh, it was kinda funny seein’ that black glitch cower like a kid. she didn’t hurt him, not physically... but boy did she let him have it.” 

“Does that mean you love and I am possibly paranoid?”

“i don’t blame ya for bein’ paranoid. i think i would be too if i was you, but at the same time... don’t you know her better than anyone? i might half way be her creation, but aren’t you family?” 

“I do and we are sisters, not in blood, but out of friendship. I think she would care enough about me to make someone that could love me for me. It is just paranoia. Come here and just make out with me so I stop spouting nonsense.” 

“i can do that.” He chuckled a little and pulled her back to him for a loving kiss. She returned the kiss and pressed her forehead against his forehead.

“Can I ask you a question and that is not the question I wanted to know.” 

“pff.. okay, ask your second question.” 

“Why did you pick a gold tooth? What happened to it?” 

“that’s three questions.” He chuckled, but then seemed to consider the questions. 

“I will kiss you every question you answer. Does that help? Shit…” 

“pff, if ya really think ya need to. i won’t complain.” Nicole kissed his forehead.

“ok, question one. i didn’t actually pick the gold tooth. it was given to me. he insisted. question two. i was walkin’ with pap on patrol of snowdin forest, we got jumped an’ i jumped to protect him from someone who got behind him an’ took the blow instead.” 

“Oh… You are so sweet. Why did your brother turn out to be such a dick?” 

“life was rough. i wasn’t much better until after we met the kid an’ he’s normally like that around strangers. once he gets to know ya though he’ll calm down. especially when he gets it through that thick skull of his ya ain’t a toy.” 

“I thought him and Frisk were a thing. Who is Charm?” 

“they are, but they had a nasty fight one evening and a few nights later he went through his heat... charm is one of the lust brothers. the younger one actually. i heard rumors he’s gettin’ out of the business too, but two months ago he was takin’ up the slack his brother left behind when he found his mate.” 

“Yeah, I heard about that.” 

“honestly, charm is a better personality than his bro, in my opinion. charm has kinda always been nice ta me. an’ ain’t many lust monsters that will take on fells.”

“Did you and Charm have… umm… relations?” 

“nah, i never used charm except when i wanted an escort durin’ subs.” 

“How about Lust? I know heats are bad and … that Paps wasn’t the best at times to you.”

“hmmm, a few times when i got desperate. but beyond that, i normally dealt with it on my own. but like i said, paps will calm down when he figures out you’re more like his sweetheart.” 

“Frisk? No, she is braver than me.” 

“i meant that you’re both sweet pacifists hun.” 

“Oh, yeah… shit how many kisses do I owe you?” 

“all the kisses.” He replied with a smirk. He was just being a smart ass about it.

“Hmm…” Nicole summons some hershey kisses and hands it to him.

“That is all I have.” He just starts laughing. After a moment into his laughter over the candy there was a knock on the door.

“pff... speak of the devil.” 

“Is that Charm?” 

“pff, no.” He replied then yelled out.

“pap, get your ass in here! your human is waitin’ for ya!” 

“W-What? Frisk, I Mean She Can Fucking W-wait…” 

“oh just get your ass in here before i pull you to the door asshole!” RC called back. Papyrus came to the door and nervously opens the door.  Frisk smiled up at him sweetly. They were shorter than Papyrus, heck, they were even shorter than Nicole was by almost a foot.

“So… You Are Going To Be Pissed… But… Umm… My Heat Hit And I May Have Fucked Charm.” Frisk seemed thoughtful.

“Well... when did this happen?” 

“Shit, Time. Are You… SANS! WHEN DID THAT SHIT HAPPEN THAT YOU STARED AT ME!” 

“two months ago. right after you two fought over that whole incident with that pervert lust tryin’ to hit on ‘em!” 

“He Is A Pervert. Fucking Creep Trying To Touch My Fucking Property.” 

“you’re one to talk!” 

“Oh FUCK YOUR HUMAN!” 

“Papyrus, honestly. We’ve talked about this haven’t we? You owe me another date for all the swearing.” 

“Sorry… Wait… You Are Taking Me Back?” 

“You’re the one who left remember? I was trying to just keep the peace. I didn’t think he deserved that. He might seem bad... but he was just so lonely. He wasn’t going to try anything despite what he said.” 

“Well You Remember RC’s New Slut Nicole Right. They Are Here Trying To Break The Couch.” 

“hmm.” RC muttered then called over.

“fuck you, they haven’t met!” 

“He has a new romance partner?” Frisk seemed a little surprised.

“why don’t you let ‘em in and they can talk?” Papyrus looked over Frisk and moved over before letting them in. Frisk smiled up at him as they walked in.

“Hey Frisk.” 

“Hello, it is nice to meet you.” This Frisk, unlike others, had soft brown eyes, was dressed in a black polo and navy blue jeans with black shoes. Their hair was a softened bowl cut that made it just as difficult to tell there gender as their youthful features made it. 

“You and Papyrus dated long?” 

“About a year. He’s really sweet when he wants to be.” 

“They Are Perfect Compared To Other Beings.” 

“only for you pap... or you’d have a lot of unwanted competition, including from me. fortunately half this town doesn’t see ‘em like that.”

“Don’t Insult Them With That. They Chose The Best And They Got The Best.” Nicole rolled her eyes a little bit. 

“pff.”

“It’s alright. I’m actually happy that I have you.” They took one of his hands in both of theirs. Papyrus wrapped the free arm around them.

“This One Is Just Another Of Sans… What Is She Again? A “Friend-With-Benefits”?”

“she isn’t that. don’t you remember i told you i had someone special? i’ve been talkin’ about her for months.” 

“You have?” Nicole felt her cheeks warm at that thought.

“ ‘course. you’re the light of my life. an’ everyone knows it, jus’ not everyone has met ya.”

“We are talking about…” Nicole wasn’t sure if she should say it just yet. Papyrus pressed his teeth against their forehead. Frisk smiled up at him.

“Oh! I remember now! So this is the one you called ‘starlight’ at the meeting!” They said as recognition crossed their features.

“yeah.”

“It Is Pretty Common For Him To Give That Nickname To Any-” A smack across the back of his skull stopped him. Nicole whacked him as she didn’t want him to ruin it for her.

“it is not.” RC huffed.

“Sorry Frisk. Can I Have A Moment To Express Myself?”  _ When does he not express himself? _

“Okay, but be nice okay? All this fighting isn’t good for you.” 

“You Are Right. Hey What Is That Over There?” Papyrus pointed the opposite direction and turned around and used some mouthing and said.

“Your Slut Needs To Fucking Shut Up And Not Touch Me Or I Will Fucking Bone Her In The Bad Way.” RC flipped him off. Then mouthed.

“fuck off the next time you touch her you’ll be in the hospital again for a ‘fracture’ like that time you ‘tripped.’ ” Before he could say more Frisk tugged on his arm gently.

“Sans, cut it out.” RC just shrugged. 

“sorry kiddo, old habits die hard an’ i protect what’s mine.” He nuzzled Nicole’s shoulder.

“Umm… w-well… I g-guess I am his…” 

“Come on Papyrus. You owe me that date. It was nice meeting you Nicole.” 

“Wait! What Do You Mean You Are His? He Didn’t Mark You. You Are Not Mated.”

“i plan to.” RC replied casually.

“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!” 

“you looked in a mirror?” RC asked.

“cuz whether you like it or not, your sweetheart is human too.” 

“Guys...” Frisk sighed in exasperation. 

“Mine Is Perfect! They Are So Pure And Just Everything I Need.” 

“and mine creates perfection, besides, if you ever plan on matin’ ‘em they won’t be pure fer long.” RC smirked, Frisk flushed.

“Even Then They Will Be Pure After That Too.” 

“pff, your ego gets any bigger you won’t be able to get into the house anymore.” 

“Ugh, Let’s Go Frisk…” Papyrus left ahead of Frisk and they just followed him out. RC burst into amused laughter.

“Wow, he is special.” 

“they got him wrapped around that little finger of theirs. it’s funny really.”

“Am I wrapped around your… no I mean are you wrapped around my little finger?” 

“heh... probably do sweetheart.” 

“I think I am wrapped around your finger too…” Nicole leaned in and kissed him tenderly. He returned the kiss, lightly threading the fingers of one hand through some strands of hair.

“I like how you make me feel. Like I am the most beautiful girl in the world.”

“i’m happy ta hear it.” He nuzzled against her.

“Out of curiosity… when is your heat?” Her phone buzzed. She looked at it and was about to get up when RC took the phone from her. 

“leave the phone for a while. as for the answer for your questions. in two months to date.”

“T-two months? What is y-your plans for uhh… the h-heat?”

“i hadn’t made any yet.” 

“W-would… you…” She got really quiet and muttered.

“make plans with me?” 

“if you want to.” 

“If you want me to make plans with you. It is your heat.” Nicole felt herself become shyer as he brushed her hair with his fingers. 

“just so ya know, if ya decide to do this it’ll mean that you and i’ll be mates.” 

“Well besides you RC the only other Sans that could ever win my heart is one of those Neko Sans... they look fuzzy.” 

“pff... oh my stars. i didn’t peg you for a furry!” 

“Now you are just jealous because I could be a lesbian with Neko Sans. You know… because of the pussies… Okay that was a bad joke.” He just cracked up.

“Should I go make a date with one?” Nicole was joking but she also was just poking the bear.

“heh, you’re a riot sweetheart, but i hope not.” 

“Why wouldn’t me and him be purrr-fect?” 

“punny as that is, i ain’t the sharin’ type remember?”

“Nope.” She shook her head like she hadn’t a clue. There was a bit of teasing tone as she said it as well.

“you’re quite the tease.” 

“You could just claim what is yours whenever you want. You know I love you more than my soul is worth.” 

“it’s considered polite to ask first hun. it’s a very serious crime otherwise if there’s no certainty that the other is willin’.” 

“Well you said you wanted to propose to me in a special way if I didn’t care for you the way I do I wouldn’t make you make a fool of yourself like that. I am not that cruel.” 

“makes me lucky, not everyone is as sweet as ya.” 

“No, I am the lucky one. Not many can say they met someone as sweet and kind like you.” Nicole leaned in and pushed him against the couch. She then proceeded to kiss him. He returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

“OH I got an idea.” Nicole summoned a neko headband and put it on RC’s head and snickered.

“Oh you are so cute!” 


	43. Chapter 43

“nyah?” 

“I wonder.” Nicole petted his ears and giggled.   
“They are so SOFT!!!” He smirked and his magic sparked a bit. Summoning a long red tail that forked at the end.

“A TAIL!” Nicole couldn’t help herself as she reached for it. Said tail twitched like it had a mind of its own. RC smirked.

“Don’t… hmm… I can touch it if I try.” As hard she tried he moved it just the right time to keep it out of her reach. 

“heh, you’re pretty determined ain’tcha?” 

“Well you are so adorable I can’t help but want to pet you!” She reached for his ears again and giggled. He chuckled.

“I want to adopt you! RC my cute little kitty cat!” Nicole was having so much fun she summoned cat ears and a tail for herself.

“You are my purr-fect mate for me. I fur-get all my problems when I am with you.” 

“i’m glad to hear that.” 

“No puns? Come on you got to be kitten me or am I stealing them all from you. Cat got your tongue?”

“claws, i still have a fur left to tell.” Lust just walked in and yelled.

“time out!” Nicole and RC were just shocked that he just walked in.

“W-what the heck are you here for?” Nicole moved away from RC just a bit as it was they were pretty close to getting intimate.

“what are you doin’ here? an’ how the hell did ya just get in without a key?” 

“looky loo… i have a copy from your brother and i pretty much have a copy of everyone’s house key… i came by to invite you to my mate’s place… what is with cat stuff? you two role playing? my mate is pretty open about things like this. we can all have a bit of fun.” Nicole didn’t like the sound of that. Lust went over and sat on RC’s lap and with one line caused Nicole to feel so embarrassed.

“can i play with your pussy?” RC shoved him off.

“fuck off somewhere else asshole.”

“oh don’t be like that! look at this frisk? my bad, not a frisk, no red soul. let’s see a hooker?” 

“I am not a hooker. I thought you were cured?” 

“now how would a voluptuous woman like yourself know such things like that?” 

“because she’s a Creator dumbass.” 

“ugh... nevermind. i trust aria but the rest of you things can well… no offense can kiss my fine ass.” 

“Don’t you have to have one for me to kiss one?” Nicole asked with a snarkiness.

“cute, but you could never handle all of this.” It is clear that Lust still had an ego problem.

“You can go…” Lust smirked and began to speak wingdings so that only RC could understand.

*what are you planning to do? are you trying to make a creator yourself? i see she is already trying to change you already to appease her wants and needs. how long do you think she will stay amused by you? i say have fun but know it is all temporary fun with this one. there is a reason you never mess with gods because gods have the power to destroy.

“first off, you’re bein’ fuckin’ rude. secondly you just walk in  _ my _ house like you own it instead of being the intruder you are. third, i know which frisk you’re screwin’ and i can easily rat on your ass for this little stunt and i doubt classic would be any more happy about it. what i do is my business. now leave and leave your key here too. this isn’t your place and there’s no reason you should have a key.” 

“i was going to return it anyway because i am retired but i came by just to say hi to my clients. here you go. tell boss i will see him later and i hope that he can come to my new house warming party.” Lust looked over Nicole and looked back at RC.

“choose wisely. remember rc there are always more fish in the sea.” Lust hands the key over and walked away. RC huffed.

“What did he say?” Nicole asked after he left. Her cat ears curled forward as if she had already had an idea it was bad news.

“he’s got some twisted ideas, i ain’t repeatin’ it.” 

“I see. I am guessing he doesn’t want you to be my mate. I am sorry. You know about the ears and stuff. I just wanted to have some fun.”

“don’t be, it’s fine. i know ya don’t mean harm.” 

“Don’t tell anyone but Aria has been teaching me about wing-dings. I understood some words.” 

“i’m not surprised that she has, she learned to speak with it so she could understand the various gasters she meets who can’t even sign for whatever reason. anyway, i wouldn’t repeat the crap he said even if he said it in basic. the guy’s got an ego the size of the multiverse and he needs to be put down a few pegs.” A thought occurred to him and he pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text to Classic. Lust was going to regret his rudeness... 

“What are you doing? Don’t tell Aria. You know how she can get. I am fine.” 

“heh, if he’d tried something i mighta told aria... nah, i just told classic.” He smirked.

“if anyone can take that guy down a peg or two, without serious problems or consequences to either party... it’s classic. he’s just gonna be lucky i didn’t tell his frisk too. she’s mostly chill, but the guy really gives it to himself if he thinks she knows... so the threat of tellin’ her is more like him being bad on himself than anything she’d do. she’s a tough one to upset, oddly enough. rumor is that she, error and his frisk decided to actually went through with a foursome and things have been... weird, ever since.” 

“WHAT? Yeah, I bet it has. How is Error and his Frisk doing? Are they avoiding others? Or is Lust and his Frisk on the outs?”

“not sure about lust and his mate, but as for error and his they’re natural introverts; it’d be funny if they end up with a kid that wants ta play outside.” 

“Pfffttt… I wouldn’t be surprised if they did that in hopes that it might turn them into outcasts.”

“hey, hold still... i think i see a bug.”

“who are you callin’ a bug ya overgrown bonehead!” A tiny voice piped up from Nikki’s left.

“Heads up! I’ve got a runner!” Aria calls from the kitchen.

“fuck my luck.” The tiny voice says.

“Red?” Nicole went out of the kitchen and the little guy went up the bottom up her pants and went up her leg.

“Uhh… w-what in the world…” 

“hey! knock that off!” With a bit of magic he pluck the bitty out.

“lemme go!” It was a very tiny version of RC. Aria came out of the kitchen with several other bitties either riding in her hood, on her shoulders or in her arm.

“Wait… why is there a mini Red here? Hey cutie. How are you? Aren’t you adorable.”  The miniature crosses its arms, flushing a little.

“m’fine.”

“Now RC you don’t need to be running off, you’re only a few minutes old.” Aria says as she walks over to the two.

“RC? Wait… wait… you are RC too? Oh my gosh! Come here meet the bigger version of you.” Nicole brought the miniature version to the big version and squealed in delight. 

“Oh my gosh! Now I need to do a test.” Nicole kissed her pinky and lightly tapped the miniature RC’s face. 

“the heck?” RC just watched the miniature who just gave Nikki a funny look.

“Nope not the same as my RC. My RC would blush like no tomorrow. Look at you two. We can do a show! Like Austin Powers with a mini me.” 

“what?” The miniature gave her a look while the other laughed.

“i dunno about that sweetheart... i think he’s too short for that... what is he... 2 inches?” 

“2 and half asshole!” The miniature yells.

“Touchy.” Aria says, scooping up the bitty.

“Not touchy umm… more spirited.” 

“hmph.” The bitty seems to pout.

“I know. RC what is your favorite food. Strawberries right? Like me?” 

“what’s a strawberry?” The bitty asks. Nicole summoned some strawberries and held one to the mini RC and realized it might be a bit too big and shrunk the pack to his size and handed a regular pack of strawberries to RC. 

“What do you think?” Nicole took one of the strawberries and ate it. The bitty stared at it a moment, seeming rather amazed before he took a bite.

“.... could use sugar.”

“Here let me get you some.” Nicole summoned a tiny bit of sugar and put it on top of the strawberry and also handed a small bottle of strawberry syrup to him.

“The only sugar my RC likes is my kisses.” She joked and kissed the big RC on the cheek.

“Is the mini RC new then? Did I accidentally create him?”

“Yes he’s new, no you didn’t create him. I did. Along with all of these others.” Aria introduces the other bitties, that have been holding onto her this entire time, a few of them have fallen asleep on her. 

“Ohhh… they are so adorable! Can I keep the mini RC because I miss my RC when I am away from him.”

“If you do, be aware he’s an attention hog. He also doesn’t like being around most other bitties.” 

“Is it okay RC?” Nicole looked at him.

“i ain’t against it.” 

“You can always give him a nickname too, bitties respond to the names the owners give them, even if they already have names.” 

“RC2?”

“pff, is he a droid now?” 

“Babe you can be called anything you want even yours.” Nicole said, picking him with a wink.

“hey, no. only you get to pick.” The bitty protests.

“Hmmm… how about Strawberry since Berry is taken… hmmm…”

“thas fine.” 

“No, I just remembered there is already a Strawberry. Your name should be as unique as you.” Nicole settled the bitty on her shoulder. The bitty balanced easily without problem.

“Sweet-toothed?”

“Hmm, that’s a mouthful.” Aria comments.

“True, I say Sweetie but I am pretty sure he wouldn’t like that.”

“pff... could call him mouthful.” 

“hey! not funny!” RC just snickers at the bitty’s protest, he wasn’t serious. Nicole whispered to the bitty.

“The big RC is just jealous you are sitting on my shoulder.”

“Hmm, you could just call him ‘r’ if you wanted a short one.”

“Is RC short for romantic comedy already a rom com.”

“pff... maybe in his case. not in mine.” RC commented

“Do you want to be rom-com or be called C?”

“hmmm, i think i like c better. it’s shorter.” 

“like you.” RC couldn’t resist.

“oh screw you.” 

“pff, maybe in your dreams.” 

“That would be so awkward… so weird too…”

“Quite.” Aria agreed.

“Wouldn’t that be like masturbating?”

“not really. he couldn’t handle it.” Nicole smirked.

“bite me.” C bit off.

“i ain’t a cannibal, that’s horror.” 

“I think C and I are going to get along just fine.” Nicole smiled.

“Likely. Also, be aware he’s a mature bitty.” 

“Well he swears like a sailor…” Aria chuckled.

“What I meant is that he will experience heats.” 

“Oh… awkward.”

“I’ll get you some supplies for that so it’s not so awkward or anything for either of you. Most of the bitties that live here are mature as well and I’ve had to give them things for such times.” 

“Hey I want to try something.” Nicole sat down C and shrunk herself down to his size.

“cool.”

“No I am small not cool. Dumb joke.”

“does this mean i now have my own bitty?” RC joked.

“How do I sound?” Nicole squeaked.

“High pitched, as one expects, want me to record it?” 

“Yes please!”

“Alright.” Aria pulled out her phone and began to record the two.

“I just wanted to say hi to you properly C and say thank you for letting me name you.”

“heh, well i guess i wasn’t exactly proper the first time tryin’ to hide in your hair. but sure. i just wanted to get away from all the noise.” 

“You mean Aria? She is alright.”

“nah, i mean that bunch she brought with her. the little nuke is especially loud.” 

“Well I do tell stupid jokes so sucks to be you but I guess you can always run away.”

“i’ll take my chances with ya if it means gettin’ away from the noise.” 

“Sounds fair.” Nicole offered her hand to C. He shook her hand.

“Want to be human size for a hot second?”

“uh, sure.” With that C was now the size of RC, or was close to, but Nicole was still a bitty.

“whoa, whole different world up here...”

“Eeeekkk…” A rat grabbed Nicole and dragged her away.  C stopped the rat with a blue bone and RC picked up the tiny Nicole.

“not so easy bein’ tiny huh?” C asked. Aria made the rat disappear altogether.

“No… but I like it that RC can hold me in his hands.” Nicole nuzzled against his thumb.

“heh, cute sweetheart.” 

“Do you like me to stay small forever RC? Then you can take me wherever you go?”

“heh, i don’t think you’d make a good pocket rider. plus i think you shouldn’t stay tiny forever. there’s too many things ya have to do just that requires ya bein’ normal.” 

“Like what?” Nicole teases as she sat down on the palm of his hand. She was starting to breathe pretty heavily now.

“heh, how about a bathroom?” He said, saying the most logical thing that came to mind that wasn’t in the gutter.

“Nothing about sex? Point taken. Alright…”

“Didn’t wanna just spout out the obvious.” He put her down on the couch.

“Or kids or get married or kissing or walks….”

“Any number of things, it seems you have yet to perfect that spell if it’s tiring you out.” 

“No… I h-haven’t sorry C. Forgive me.” 

“nah, it’s fine.” With a snap they switched sizes. C used her pants to climb up onto her lap.

“Did you at least enjoy it while you could?”

“yeah.” 


	44. Chapter 44

“I can do it again for you when I get my strength back.”

“First I’ll teach you how to tie off spells so you don’t have to sustain them. That’s the difference between my using it and you. You didn’t tie it off.” 

“He was sucking my energy. Man I feel like I went into a brawl and lost.”

“That happens when you sustain a spell of that level for such a length of time as you did.” 

“Is that why you are here Aria or you also come back to take me home?”

“I wanted to just show you the new bitties and, well, your little guy got away from me. The moment I opened the portal he just bolted.”

“I am sorry to correct you Aria but he would like to be called “super sexy and handsome skeleton” not little guy.” Nicole joked.

“That’s way too much of a mouthful, and I don’t think his ego needs that kind of boost anyway.” 

“What do you think C?”

“well, she has a point, but so do you.” He points out thoughtfully after a moment.

“We can shorten it by saying SS & HS.”

“Pff, funny as that is, I’m never going to remember that.” 

“C we should have nicknamed you SS for sexy skeleton!”

“heh, i wouldn’t mind bein’ called that every now an’ then.” 

“New and improved SS! Now sexier than ever before!”

“pfff... wow, that guy is gonna have an ego so big he’ll have trouble stayin’ in bed.” 

“He is just jealous that you are being pampered by me.” Nicole was loving this way too much. She gently poked at SS’s face.

“Aren’t ya RC?” RC just chuckled.

“See that is the face of a jealous boyfriend. SS you still have a chance to be my mate. He hasn’t even popped the question yet.” 

“that’s because i already got the answer without asking.”

“Wait? How?” Nicole asked, glancing over at RC wondering what he meant. 

“we had this conversation earlier, way before that guy showed up.” 

“Doesn’t mean I still got a ring.” Nicole stuck her tongue out at his direction teasing. She felt jealous of that one gal so a part of her wanted him to get jealous of this guy. A part of her was yelling at herself because that was being greedy and dumb because it can cause mistrust in her. 

“SS you are coming home with me. I can make you a special home just so you can enjoy some alone time. How does that sound?” 

“i’m for that.” 

“hmmm, true. i left that back at the house.” 

“W-wait… you actually g-got the ring?” Nicole looked around the house and a part of her was in shock.

“Uhh… don’t ruin that special e-engagement because I am teasing you too m-much.” 

“geez lady you blush any redder you will start blowing steam out of your ears.” SS commented. 

“S-shut up SS.” RC snickers a little. 

“We should g-get going.” Nicole was becoming more embarrassed and glanced over at Aria.

“lady... i don’t know you but you don’t have anything to do if you are here playing cat.” Nicole forgot that she had cat ears and tail still.

“Be good SS, I’ll see you later Nikki, RC.” 

“see ya.” RC replied. 

“See you Aria. Come on boys. Should we do a threesome?” The little SS looked at Nicole like she was crazy.

“I am joking! Joking!” 

“pfff, that look is priceless!” RC snickered as Aria left. SS jumped onto RC’s shoulder and rested on the nook of his neck. 

“whatcha looking at? you and i share the same funny look.” RC just patted his new companion’s head lightly. 

"Isn’t he adorable?” Nicole said coming over.

“It is like a trial baby!” 

“oh hell no. if you even try to put me in a diaper i will swear to asgore i will put the biggest load in there that you will wish you had enough aerospray to cleanse the house.” RC snickered.

“he kinda is... without the diapers anyway.” 

“He kind of has a potty mouth. I mean we swear but… not that much.” Nicole leaned over and kissed RC lovingly.

“da fuck… geeze… get a room.” 

“if we did that you’d be left high an’ dry pal.” 

“i can wait 5 minutes.” Nicole snickered and laughed.

“funny.” RC remarked.

“you are right. 3 minutes.” SS smirked, showing off his golden tooth before jumping back to Nicole and settling in the collar of her shirt resting between her breasts with a giant grin. 

“watch it pal.” 

“what do you mean? boy, these things are bouncy.” SS bounced up and down and Nicole scrambled to take SS out of the shirt. 

“Okay, SS… I know you are possessive and stuff but you will soon be dusted if you keep this up.” SS crawled over to whisper something in Nicole’s ear.

“No SS! Not happening.” 

“you keep that up you’re gonna be ridin’ with me pal.” 

“bring it old bones! i will sneak under your shirt and hit where it hurts.” The little SS growled. 

“Hey!” Nicole bopped SS on the top of his head.

“Stop it! I ain’t breaking up with RC because you don’t want to share. It is not going to happen so stop being a jerk.” 

“he started it.” SS grumbled.

“Well I am finishing it. Enough. I love him and if you plan to be with me you better get along with him because one day we are going to be mates so…”

“you can do better. think about this. i am pocket sized and you can make me life-size for… fun.” 

“yeah, don’t bet on that pal. she can also probably make you sterile if she wants.” SS jumped over to RC and jumped into his skull through the ear canal and whispers. 

“jealous that i can ride on her fun bags and you get to just watch.” RC plucked the bitty from his shoulder so they were face to face and muttered.

“you do realize you’re a lot more  _ fragile _ than i am right?” The little SS growled and Nicole came over and looked at the two.

“Look SS I don’t know what you said but you better watch yourself. I don’t control RC and I don’t doubt he won’t act out.” The little SS flipped off RC before shortcutting into Nicole’s hair.

“Sorry.”

“tch, i ain’t gonna pin his actions on you. he wants to be a little shit he’ll find out real fast i can make life hell for his little ass.” 

“so can i. i can screw with you just as much as you can screw with me.” SS sassed back. 

“SS, you are supposed to be nice. Do you want to stay with me and be in a quiet place or should I take you to one of the worlds that only contain baby versions of Sans?” 

“i’d rather stay with you, but i don’t remember signin’ no contract that says i gotta be nice ta him.” 

“Oh you are soo sweet!” Nicole nuzzled him against her cheek before realizing that was probably the wrong thing to say. She muttered.

“Try for me… okay?” There’s a tiny, but audible sigh.

“yeah, okay, just... not easy to get along with yourself.” 

“I hear ya. I imagine if I met myself... well… I don’t know what would happen. I guess a blood bath.” 

“so there ya go.... wait, is that even possible?” RC shrugs at the question.

“There is an evil one of me out there. Aria caught my evil ex. I am pretty sure she will catch the other.” The two look at her with confusion.

“wait, how is there an evil version of you?” SS asked.

“I wrote a story about my past but I was ashamed to admit I got raped so I called him my ex and the version of me well… she hated me. Tortured me and said how weak and pathetic I was. Not that I am proud of the story and nor did I ever published it but… yeah.” 

“so... you created her?” RC hmmmed in thought.

“Yeah, I did. Not that I should have but… it is what it is.” 

“why?” SS asked.

“Well at the time I thought it would be therapeutic. Except I didn’t do it right. I talked to my therapist and she said I approached the situation all wrong so I just scrapped the story and it was during that time I met Aria and took a different direction in my life.” 

“i guess my question then is how she got to ya... i thought the other world wasn’t connected ta any others.” 

“She is connected to me and it umm… based in Undertale. I won’t even tell you how the Sans and everyone else saw me.” 

“wouldn’t that connection have been snapped though after ya got here? i mean, i can’t imagine aria would just let it be. knowin’ how that shit works since she has one too.” 

“She caught... him… and I am pretty sure she sealed off the other me and that world. I know for a fact she sealed that world off so you never have to meet them. I feel bad because the Undertale crew shouldn’t have to go through that hell because I wanted to find sanctuary in a story and ended up being more like a torture story for myself.” 

“maybe she’ll help ‘em out... i mean, she helps out bitties who get stranded and what not. come ta think of it... for havin’ kids she sure spends a lotta time helpin’ others out.”

“Pfffttt… you just thought of that now.” Nicole said to RC with a smirk. 

“well, so used ta dealing with so much myself.... can’t remember the last time i heard she had a vacation.” 

“I don’t know myself. Look guys the ultimate fear is that if someone accesses it either him or her will get out. I don’t think I can confront them.” 

“who says ya’d hafta? besides, if she’s got it locked then chances are she’s tha only one who can get in or out. like with the yandere worlds. i don’t understand tha logistics but i’m sure she could tell ya.” 

“I was with her when she sealed the world. I guess I will make a point to ask her when I get home tonight.”

“fair ‘nough.” 

“Hmm… SS will you wait here because… hmmm…” Nicole set down SS and grabbed RC and dragged him down into the hallway and pressed her lips against what she thought was RC’s teeth ended up being SS’s face while RC got a teeth full of SS’s butt.

“okay, ya little shit, no more of that.” RC grabbed him and shortcut the other to the couch before kissing Nicole. She returned the gesture before they felt something pushing them apart.

“Will you stop that?” 

“no.” 

“no?” RC eyed the bitty.

“it is not like that bone really exists anyway dickface.” 

“the hell you talkin’ about half pint?” 

“I t-think he means y-your thing…” 

“see the chick gets it.” 

“that’s an insult to yourself then because that means  _ yours _ don’t either... your brains must be smaller than a needle point if ya came up with  _ that _ cockery.” 

“pfffttt... cockery... “ SS smirked while Nicole sighed.

“Okay you need to leave me and RC the fuck alone now.”

“no.” 

“i have an idea. normally i wouldn’t do this with an audience but this little shit is gettin’ on my nerves.” 

“you going to have the five minute show in front of me… i bet it will be a short show.” SS held his hands out to show the potential short penis that RC supposedly had. 

“please. i ain’t that crude and it only is five seconds with you half pint.” RC retorted back. He moved over to stand close to Nicole, lightly brushing back a bit of hair to expose the skin before biting her, the magic in the bite kept it from being painful, but it sealed the deal; they had spoken of the mark before.

“you didn’t fucking dare do what i think you just did!” Nicole was dizzy from the ecstasy that flowed through her. RC smirked at the bitty, licking his teeth as the mark appeared.

“fuck you. you knew i actually had a chance!” 

“nah, you never did, but you just had to be a little prick. so i wanted to make shit clear to ya.” 

“W-wha… I ummm… is it h-hot in here… wow… uhh…” 

“residue of the magic sweetheart.” 

“shit, now she is acting like a fuzzball. you better not have broke her. wait that could be a good thing too…” 

“fuck off.” 

“don’t tell me that wouldn’t be fucking awesome to make shit like she did happen for a little bit.” He picked the bitty up and hurled him through the air, only shortcutting him at the last minute to land on the couch instead of the nearest wall.

“Umm… I guess I s-should r-return the g-gesture?” 

“do ya know how?”

“I g-guess if I screw up I c-can try again.”

“well, doesn’t work like that, it either happens or doesn’t. the magic ain’t that fickle.” 

“will you stop throwing me like a fucking baseball!?” 

“no.” A shortcut brought back the bitty facing up at RC.

“you’re more like a frisbee anyway since ya keep comin’ back.” Nicole picked up SS and a jar appeared around him and she set him down on the ground. He kept binging around the jar, the shortcuts weren’t working. 

“heh, like a little fly.” 

“Like a fly.” Nicole leaned in and kissed his neck before nipping him then biting him concentrating on marking him. She hoped it would work as she backed up.

“D-did it work?” 

“i think so.” It was like in those stories she’d done with Aria. She’d just had to concentrate. 

“i did fell it anyway.” He checked for the mark.

“heh, oh hey, it’s down here.” It had appeared on the side of his leg bone. It was unique to her as his was, his mark was an upside down red soul with a black skull and crossbones in it.

“That is cool! RC… this might sound crude but you mustn’t tell anyone you are mated with a creator. Look at how SS wanted to use my powers.” 

“i don’t plan on it, although boss should probably know. he’d be the only one aside from aria i think.” 

“Yeah, if… if for some r-reason… you uhh… discover the m-mark disappearing it m-means I am gone.” 

“yeah. I know.” 

“I don’t want to leave you like that but… if I do I want you to move on and-” There was a gagging sound coming from the jar. 

“if it happens, my only priority will be the kids.” 

“oh for fuck’s sake change the fucking channel!” RC’s magic grabbed the jar and short cut it and its contents to the next room.

“I mean it though.”

“so do i. but i’d hope that you’d be more protected than that.” 

“I don’t know but I want to try to not die.” 

“it’s not exactly a secret that aria’s beaten death more than once. maybe it’s a Creator thing... maybe not, but if it is, she might teach ya.”

“Worse comes to worse… I can ask how she became a skeleton and follow her steps.” 

“maybe that should be what you ask when you get back. not many actually know how she did that honestly. pretty sure not even inky knows... which is weird. unless he just forgot. i did ask once and he just kinda shrugged.” 

“It is a painful subject for her and for him. I know there is a lot of details I don’t know but I know there was a point where both hurt each other deeply.” 

“can’t hurt to ask i guess.” 

“Nope, now… since we are by ourselves…” Nicole nuzzled against his neck and nipped it.

“Where is that ring?” He smirked a little and wrapped his arms around her, he shortcut them to his bedroom and kissed her lovingly before pulling back. He went over to his dresser and riffled through a bunch of socks before pulling out a letter envelope.

“Sock it to me RC!” Nicole joked. 

“heh, letter be known that this has been in the family.” He replied as he walked back over to her. He pulled out a ring that looked like it might be too small, but the moment the gold band touched her finger it shifted sizes to slide on seamlessly; as if it had always been the perfect size.

“Holy shit… that is … sorry I didn’t mean to swear. This is the coolest ring for swollen fingers ever.” 

“heh, for any finger. it was fashioned by my dad so that it would never fall off, but that it could be passed down. he had a brilliant mind for magic.” 

“I love it. Ask me the question please…” He took the ring hand into one of his and graced it with a loving kiss before he spoke.

“will you be mine forever?” 

“Yes! I was going to be an ass first but I can’t!” Nicole pressed her lips against his teeth. 

“I was going to say no… but I couldn’t fucking do it.” 

“i’m more than just happy.” He replied with a smile. 


	45. Chapter 45

“Me too. I have never been so happy all my life.” 

“well, guess i have a bit of work to do then to make sure the rest of it is happy too.” 

“Shut up! You are such a dork.” 

“yeah... but i’m your dork.” Nicole kissed his neck when all of a sudden SS showed up.

“boss released me… he is a fucking dick. so what did i miss?” 

“don’t have to tell me that i grew up with the guy, you didn’t. only thing you missed was the ring.” 

“ugh... you know there is a spell or you can use your power and poof all of that is gone.” 

“it’s a family heirloom and my sweetheart wanted a ring. you got a problem with that you can go suck a turd.” SS picked up RC’s hand and placed his finger in his mouth. It got him slammed into the wall with a slight flick, the bitty landing on the bed sheets from the fall.

“an actual turd you ass.” 

“i can’t eat your words. everything that comes from your mouth is pure shit.” 

“SANS! THERE IS A FUCKING COPYCAT RAT RUNNING AROUND! I DON’T KNOW HOW YOU FUCKING DID IT BUT IT IS FUCKING ANNOYING!” 

“yeah, i know! i can’t get it to shut up!” RC called back.

“Give It A Job Maybe It Will Be Like You And Just Fuck Off.” 

“ha! like it could be good at anything but the shit that comes out of its mouth!” 

“hey fucker! stop stealing my lines!” SS says as Nicole sighs. 

“they were my lines first ya lil shit. unlike you i wasn’t born today.” 

“see sweetheart. he even admits i am younger and better than him. make him poof and things will be much better.” 

“you’re a baby and you sure as hell ain’t better.” 

“why don’t you step outside and we can find out.” SS smirked.

“what, you going to point your little peashooter at me or somethin? cuz i happen to know a lot more than you think.” 

“i just aim to satisfy.” He glanced at Nicole as she sighs.

“pfff... you could satisfy a  _ fly _ let alone my classy sweetheart.” 

“she can make me big or she can get my size. i am fun size after all compared to you…” 

“oh please. you can’t even defend yourself when push comes to shove half pint. you might be able to change sizes but your magic will never be enough to match mine. period.”

“Umm… guys…” 

“shh... babe... we are talking here.” SS says.

“hey, you treat her with respect ya little dipshit.” RC shoots back before looking over at Nicole. Nicole was pointing at the door where Papyrus had his arms crossed.

“I Come Home And I Was Right The Little Fucker Is Yours Isn’t?” 

“hers, actually. he’s a  _ pet _ boss. he was born today though so he doesn’t know shit and likes to talk like he does.” 

“i ain’t no fucking pet. i am hers… though.” SS admitted.

“yes you are, your entire  _ kind _ was made to be pets to humans and if you don’t believe me ya can’ ask your own creator.” 

“fuck you.”

“FUCK! He Is So Fucking Annoying! You Bitch Take Your Brat And Leave!” 

“that’s her job not yours so shut up half pint.” He then turned to his brother.

“and as for you, like it or not she’s now your sister. show some respect or i’ll fuckin’ hammer it into you like when you were a kid.” 

“You Got To Be Fucking Kidding Me. Why?” 

“do i look like i’m joking?” 

“i know. i told her she can do better like me-” A pillow slammed on top of the bitty, muffling whatever else was going to be said.

“Do You Really Want To Deal With Shit Like That Everyday?” 

“that’s my business ain’t it?” 

“As Long As You Get Your Shit Done… I Guess I Can’t Say Any Fucking Thing.”

“the only thing this changes around here is living arrangements. you were looking at apartments last week anyway. time we went our separate ways.” 

“Come With Me For A Moment You Ass Wipe.” Papyrus went out into the hallway. RC rolled his eye lights a bit but followed his brother out of the room. In the hall Papyrus pulled him in for a hug.

“Congrats Brother.” 

“heh, thanks.” He wasn’t quite expecting it but he didn’t hesitate to return it. Even if they didn’t always act like it... they did have a strong bond and loved each other after all.

“I Got To Keep My Image Up. If Anyone Sees Me Showing Anything They Will Take Advantage.” 

“i know... but she won’t tell no one and... heh, she kinda already knows anyway. i mean... she is best friends with the guardian who knows every last detail about ya.”

“She Wouldn’t Fucking Dare… Would She? Fuck…” 

“nikki ain’t like that. she’s like aria, she won’t fuck us over.” 


	46. Chapter 46

“I Know You Ain’t That Fucking Stupid To Stick Your Dick Some Place That Would Screw Us Over. I Just Have Some Trust Issues.” 

“i know, these things take time. i don’t expect ya to be all trustin’ an’ best friends an’ shit. just respectful, that’s all.” 

“Will you fucking stop GRABBING MY BOOB!” A slam was heard in the other room.

“heh... sounds like ss still can’t keep to himself.” 

“He Is Truly You.” 

“well, more like what i was, back when we were in the underground.” 

“Will You Be Living With Her Then?” 

“and the pet. that’s the idea. who knows? maybe you’ll be an uncle soon. then you’ll really have your hands full with ankle-biters.” 

“For Fuck’s Sake… You Better Live Nearby So I Can Show Him What A Real Monster Is Like.” Papyrus had a soft smile. Sans snorted a little, grinning at his brother.

“wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“RC? Is everything okay?”

“She Desperate Or Something?” 

“nah, just soft hearted.” He then called to her.

“if it wasn’t i’d probably be through a wall by now!” 

“How The Fuck Did That Kind Of Being End Up With You? What The Fuck Did She See?” 

“fuck if i know. but whatever she did, i’m glad she did... i had to compete with an alternate timeline to get her.” 

“She Is Into Bad Boys? Are You Sure It Is Safe To Leave Her Alone With That Fucking Rat?” 

“yeah, i’m sure. she was just testin’ the waters... after all, she ain’t used to someone bein’ devoted to her... her life was pretty shitty bro...” He lowered his tone.

“enough that if i could travel to her world there’s a human i want to beat within an inch of his life for darin’ to lay hands on her an’ not treat her like she shoulda been.” 

“Hmm… Well If It Is Possible For Her To Come Here...Then There Has To Be A Way Out…” 

“you would think, and don’t think i haven’t asked about it... but aria says doing it is suicide. there’s no magic over there. no for sure way back. even if i could get there and not dust the moment i was there... i could starve.”

“Ahh… But You Are Thinking The Wrong Way Brother. You Need Someone Who Doesn’t Even Have A Soul To Send Back.” 

“you mean like that flower? pff... i’ll have to ask her about that one because even if that flower don’t have a soul, it still has magic... who knows what would happen if ya tossed a soulless thing like  _ that _ into a place without magic.”

“Fuck If I Know But If It Gets Destroyed Will It Hurt Your Fucking Feelings?” 

“nope. my only issue is i can’t make a portal like that. i’d have to convince either nikki or aria to do it.” 

“I Think She Would. I Bet She Wants Him As Dead As You Do. Fuck… She Probably Wants To See It.” 

“i dunno... anyway, it’ll be somethin’ ta discuss.”

“We Can Tell That Fucking Flower He Can Have Something… I Don’t Know What The Fuck He Wants But I Am Pretty Sure Something Can Be Fucking Arranged.” RC grinned.

“that’s the way we get him to agree to go. he wants a human soul.” 

“Nyhehe… Too Easy…” 

“exactly.”

“Brother You Are Finally Becoming A Fucking Mastermind. I Am So Proud.” 

“i had the best teacher.” He replied.

“Now If She Asked What We Talked About… Tell Her I Gave You A Stern Lecture About Fucking A Creator Or Something Like.” 

“sure thing.” 

“Congrats Again… I Am Glad You Are Finally Smiling Genuinely For Once.” Papyrus said before waving goodbye. He returned the gesture then went back into the room. He was happy... he really was. SS was trying to take the ring off of Nicole’s finger and she was yelling at the little Sans to stop doing that. SS got picked up in RC’s magic.

“messin’ with that won’t change shit ya know. ring or no ring, like it or not, she’s my mate now.”

“RC… how d-did it go?” Nicole was concerned about Papyrus and how he would treat his brother.

“eh, he just wanted to lecture me about the dangers. nothin’ else.” 

“did he finally talk some sense into you?” SS said smugly. 

“no. if he did you’d be a pile of dust on top of it.” He gave the bitty a predatory grin.

“w-why do you s-say that you shitface?” 

“he can’t stand you is why. because you remind him of the little dick i was back in the underground and he absolutely  _ loathes _ it.” 

“see this is why you shouldn’t mate this dick. you are now stuck with his ass wipe of a brother.” SS commented as Nicole tried to read RC’s face. The bitty flew close and a small blaster, that was barely twice the bitty’s size, appeared next to him.

“say that again and i’ll blow you apart one piece at a time. are we clear?” 

“RC don’t… go down to his level. I can do it without gaining levels.” 

“w-what?” SS looked at Nicole with a shocked expression. 

“heh... figures. did you really think she would be bound to the same laws you and i are? besides, you are barely more than a single exp anyway.”

“Here let’s try this for a temporary solution.” Nicole summoned a small Frisk to talk to the little SS. Sans set the other next to the human bitty.

“whatsup... hot stuff… fuck… i fucking suck at this shit.” The bitty shortcut into the closet. 

“That works…” Nicole mutters.

“he’s insecure. figures.” RC muttered back. 

“Were you like that too?” 

“yeah, but i think i did better the first time i met a human.” 

“Hi… uhh… what is up?” The little Frisk says looking up at the two as Nicole and RC totally forgot about her. 

“hmm, well i think you are.” RC comments, gently picking the bitty human up in his magic. She giggled and shook his finger.

“I am Frisk and you are?” 

“sans, but my nickname is rc. this is my mate, nicole.” He set the bitty Frisk into his hand so she could stand and move about on her own.

“Hi, charmed to meet you.” 

“Is there other Frisk’s like me? Should I pick a nickname or does someone else?” 

“dunno.” SS showed up in front of her trying to act cool. 

“she is my pet! i claim her.” 

“she’s not your pet smart ass.”

“but nicole is my owner… why can’t i own her?”

“and she owns this frisk too. you can only own things smaller than you and she ain’t smaller than you.” 

“So you are my master then? Fascinating.” 

“more like caregiver... not that this idiot appreciates it.” 

“fuck off.” 

“Wow, I can see that.” The Frisk commented after SS said the profanity.

“nuthin’ but rude honestly an’ she’s tried bein’ nice ta him too.” 

“Will you try to talk to him Frisk?” She nodded and went over and he was practically drooling. She looked up at RC and Nicole with an expression like ‘Do I have to?’. 

“nah, ya don’t have to do anything ya don’t wanna. if ya don’t like him, tell him.” 

“You are a pig!” Frisk says to SS. SS glanced at RC and Nicole his expression looked pained and hurt with a mixture of embarrassment before he shortcut away.

“SS!” Nicole was worried about him.

“he’ll be back. i heard that from mine too after all.” 

“Frisk called you a pig? What did you try to do to them?” 

“nuthin’. i just kinda was like him. though i had to stick around because my bro insisted dragging them through his puzzle traps.... so i just kept my distance and watched.”

“He doesn’t have a brother though to change his mind.” 

“no, he doesn’t, but he can’t stand my bro as he is now... he wouldn’t be able to handle a version of my bro as he was  _ then. _ so... he’ll probably just take time to think to himself before he comes back.”

“Alright but if he doesn’t seem okay will you talk to him?”

“Why? I only existed for like 10 minutes and he sounds like a total ass.” Frisk commented and Nicole sighed.

“I am pretty sure me creating you is just going to piss off Error somewhere.”

“pff, assuming he ever finds out. anyway, talkin’ to him is how i changed. i didn’t change cuz i was dragged all over the underground... although that was kinda part of it. seein’ all those monsters be spared was kinda different, but not the reason i changed. if i’m honest... i went through a lot of resets before she broke me.” Nicole didn’t like that.

“Broke you?” Nicole repeated questioning what he meant.

“by the time she got the hall... i knew she wouldn’t last five seconds against the king... so i did the only thing i could think of to try and save her, but... i only made things worse by standin’ in the way... and no matter how many times... she always came back, she was always nice to me... like i didn’t do anything at all...” Nicole reaches over and threaded her fingers with his.

“We all fall sometimes. It is just a matter what we do when we stand up.”

“yeah... in the end... i... couldn’t stand hurting her anymore and... i just couldn’t stop her.”

“Wait, are you saying I have to get killed several times for him to feel good about himself?” The little Frisk was a bit nervous about that.

“nah, that’s just my situation. yours ain’t like that. you aren’t tryin’ to break a barrier or face up to someone like three times your height and who just wants to kill you... so.. yeah.”

“She sounds so brave. I wish I could be that brave.” The little Frisk was walking back and forth.

“well, that’s up to you.”

“I can’t really. I mean except for the daily stuff. I guess not getting squished is a start.”

“one never knows, just cuz ya don’t have the same trials don’t mean you’re less.” 

“He is right. Every Frisk I read about even if their role seems small they affect so many lives. It is pretty extraordinary to see how one being can make a difference.” RC spotted SS in the vent above mopping to himself. 

“let me give ya a little lift. from there, it’s up to you, k?” 

“Okay but… if I yell for help… will one of you help me?”

“we’ll be here to help ya as need be.” He reassures. 

“I will do what I can to help too.” Nicole said as she watched him place the little Frisk to the vent.

“do ya plan on giving her a nickname?” RC asked quietly.

“I was thinking Charm. What do you think?”

“it’s cute.” 

“Thanks. Do you think she really has a chance?” Nicole asked RC. A small scream was heard and the squeal of a small blaster went off before little SS appeared in front of RC.

“you help me. fucking rat nabbed her and you are fucking right i am fucking weak and fucking pathetic. just… save her okay?” SS seemed depressed.

“paps is gonna have a shit fit...” RC muttered and handed SS off to Nicole while he looked to find the two souls. He rushed out of the room before ducking into his brother’s room next, following the two souls.  He walked in on Papyrus and Frisk getting into it on the bed.

“sorry! fuck!” Sans ran out of the room and into the bathroom, following the souls there, no fucking way he was staying there for THAT... 

“Let Go OF ME!” The little Frisk yelled as the rat passed another grate in the bathroom.  It didn’t get further as RC grabbed its soul and yanked it back and through the opening where the grate had been seconds before. He made a blaster just big enough to blast the thing in two.

“Brother… I Know We Had A Moment Earlier.” Papyrus was oddly calm about this.

“sorry... honestly, i was chasin’ a rat... literally.” He motioned to what was left of the rat and the poor tiny Frisk.

“Fucking Rat And… Oh Hello Little Human Of The Love Of My Life!” Little hearts appeared into Papyrus’ eyes for a moment.

“i swear this was not planned.” Well shit.... now his brother was attached to the little Frisk.

“uh... anyway, nicole thought it would be a good idea for her to talk ss down... kinda like frisk did with me a while back, ya know?” 

“It Is Fine… Yes Yes… I See. Come Here Beautiful. Tell Me About Yourself.” RC set the tiny Frisk on one of his brother’s hands, well... at least he knew his brother wouldn’t hurt her.

“Uhh… I am Frisk and I guess Nicole owns me.”

“Nonsense, I Am Your Boss Now. Come Along.” Papyrus just left taking Frisk along who seemed confused.

“w-wait a moment boss!”

“What?”

“well, nicole is very worried about her so... shouldn’t we at least show her that the little one is okay?” 

“Yeah, please! I know the skeleton seemed scared.”

“Oh That One.”

“yeah... ss was pretty shaken when he came down. then again, he ain’t got your bravery boss. so... he asked me to make sure the rat didn’t make a meal of her.” 

“True, Alright Let’s Let That Punk See What A True Brave Monster Looks Like.” Frisk gave a small smile to RC and they made their way to the room. SS was pacing now. RC followed behind them with a slight smile in return to the little Frisk, this had gotten way out of hand REAL quick... but what was he to do? His brother just couldn’t resist a tiny version of the human he’d been... ahem... yeah... he didn’t want to think about THAT.

“Frisk! You Have To See This A Cute Small Version Of You! Not As Cute As You But Just As Adorable!”

“Shit.” Nicole muttered hearing that.

“is she okay then?” SS shortcut around until he landed near Frisk aka Charm.

“you are alright.” SS seemed so relieved.

“Thanks to you.” Charm said with a smile.

“You Mean No Thanks To You. You Are A Coward! My Brother Had To Clean Up Your Mess!”

“eh, he at least tried though. can’t be helped that he ain’t got the fire power.” 

“Tell Me Sans If That Human Nicole Was Being Dragged Off Wouldn’t You Rather Dust Yourself Than Let Her Get Hurt!”

“yeah... but i ain’t less than three inches and my magic has some punch to it. plus we did tell the little one we’d help her if she needed it... not like he was doin’ anything that was against what we told her.

“It is true.” Charm commented as Frisk came out of Papyrus’ room with a robe on.

“Ahhh… The Frisk Of My Dreams.”

“What is all this?” She seemed rather confused.

“Look A Mini You! Perfect Just Like You!” Frisk wasn’t sure what to make of Charm as she just kinda stared at... exactly what Papyrus had said, herself... but much smaller that was sitting in her mate’s hand.

“Hey, ummm… hi…” Charm said as Nicole came out.

“Uh... hi. I’m Frisk.... Er... the original? I guess.” 

“Cool… I am Frisk the smaller one who has rat bites.” RC couldn’t help but chuckle a little. 

“ah, we should fix that bite thing.” 

“I Present This Frisk To My Mate As A Gift.”

“you can’t fucking do that!” SS growled.

“unfortunately he’s kinda right in this instance... cuz you’d have to own her first... and she belongs to nicole.” 

“Nicole Is Family. Family Shares So AKA I Own Her.”

“you still need her permission, ya can’t just claim ownership. that ain’t how it works and ya know it.” 

“It doesn’t matter. They are gone.” Nicole pointed at where they had been was now vacant. SS shortcut them back to RC’s room.

“well, there’s that.” RC agreed.

“Where did they go?” Frisk asked, looking at RC who only shrugged.

“That Is What I Want To Know! They Are My Mate’s Gift! I Will Fucking Find Them.”

“well, that’s just it boss... bitty’s aren’t like normal pets. they are more like roommates, ya can’t just treat ‘em like a cat an’ pass ‘em around. they’re just as smart as we are. only reason i know half of any o’ this shit is cuz i been around a few and they get up to all kinds of mischievous shit if you don’t treat ‘em right.” 

“Ugh… Fuck That Noise. Frisk Let’s Make Our Own Mini You!” Frisk flushed, but didn’t disagree. RC flushed slightly and put a hand over his face. Fuck, he didn’t want to be reminded of that! 

“Oh Sans If You Wanted To Watch You May Feel Free To Take Notes On How To Please Your Mate To Achieve Maximum Pleasure.” Nicole flushed and glanced away.

“fuck no! that was an accident!” He wasn’t doing that, he had way too much respect for Frisk to even  _ think _ of such a thing! Not to mention mating was supposed to be a personal thing, not a side show!

“Oh Frisk I Forgot To Tell You This Is Your Sister Nicole.”

“O-oh. Well that’s nice to know. We did meet briefly before.” Frisk smiled a little, despite the embarrassment.

“Hi…”

“She Is A Creator So Don’t Fucking Piss Her Off.”

“I think we’ll get along fine.” Frisk replied.

“And please stop saying that or you’re going to owe me more dates.” 

“Fuck Fuck Fuck…” Papyrus smirked.

“Hmmm... you know maybe there should be a different punishment then if you’re going to act like that.” RC just kinda watched... it was sort of like watching a train before the wreck... as it seemed to speed towards impending doom. You just really couldn’t look away. Papyrus picked up Frisk.

“I Think You Are Right! You Should Punish Me. A Good Spanking Should Do.” 

“Oh no... I don’t think that’s going to be enough.” 

“Gross…” Nicole gagged a little.

“tmi...” RC groaned.

“I Been Such A Bad Bone… I Mean Bad To The Bones.” Frisk giggled.

“will you two get a room!” 

“I Would But You Seem To Enjoy The Show Too Much.”

“asgore’s beard i was chasin’ the damn mouse! just go!” 

“You Heard The Monster!” Papyrus tosses her up lightly before catching her and carrying her off to his room.

“fuck, i am never going to hear the end of that bullshit...” 

“You know… I can erase this part of time. I know a bit of coding.”

“i dunno... maybe just make them forget they saw me. that’d be enough.”

“Gotcha. Anything for you.” Nicole leaned in and kissed him gently. He smiled when they parted from the kiss.


	47. Chapter 47

“you’re too good to me.” He murmured.

“love ya.”

“I love you more.” Nicole winked before disappearing for a moment.

“love ya most.” He countered before she disappeared.

“No way… ouch, that stings. You sure that is how you heal wounds?” The little Frisk could be heard complaining. RC went into the bedroom to find the two. There is a giant white q-tip against her wound. SS was flushing deeply as Frisk held her shirt to her chest covering her boobs.

“only cuz he ain’t had the practice but antibodies do sting.” He moved over to the pair.

“i’ll give ya a hand.”

“d-don’t she will slap you too.” SS commented.

“pff, not literally and you should know better than ta touch someone without statin’ intentions first. or, at least now you do.” 

“i told her my hands could heal her.”

“You said your hands were like gods and you can ease my pains away.” Charm commented back.

“what he  _ meant _ is that he has enough healin’ magic that he can make your wounds not hurt while he heals ‘em to the best of his ability, but my lowly spark should be enough to be rid of it, but he was smart to get you to take that off first because otherwise it’ll get into the wound and that won’t be good.” 

“I am pretty sure he just wanted to see me topless.”

“nah... he ain’t  _ that _ much of a pervert. i should know. i was him after all.” 

“exactly, i had front row seats to big boobs and i- what is with that look?” Charm glared at him and shook her head.

“you probably shouldn’t have mentioned that. anyway, he might be a big perv like i aim, but he won’t jump ya. we do have some morals after all.”

“exactly!”

“Is that why you sent RC after me instead of you coming afterwards.” Well that was a low blow.

“well, he knew i could kill the rat. he did what he thought was best and let’s face it... bittys aren’t meant to have near as much power as bigger ones.”

“i used my blaster and all it did was blow off ear.”

“yeah... i imagine, in that respect, that rat had at least 30 hp in comparison to you bub, the only reason i could one shot it is because, compared to me, it has .5 hp. size matters in terms of magic little charm.” 

“Charm? My name is Frisk.” 

“it’s your nickname, like his is ss. it’d be confusing to call you frisk around the other frisk and it’d be just as bad if you call him sans around me cuz we’d both answer. nicole thought it was a good nickname for ya.” 

“Why SS? Why not a normal name like Charm?”

“uhhh…” SS didn’t know how to respond.

“it’s short for small shit, cuz he was bein’ mischievous at the time he got his name and he kinda ticked me off... i’m the one who gave it to him.” SS gave him a grateful smile.

“Wow, you are a dick.” 

“eh, kinda... but only when i have to be.”

“nah, he is a fucking pussy.”

“pff, says the guy who was mopin’ in a vent.” 

“fuck you.” 

“not your job. go find someone your own size.” SS flushed and shortcut into his skull.

“okay, no... get outta there asgore damn it!” 

“thanks, for uhhh not saying stuff about me. maybe you aren’t a fucking asshole after all.”

“out of my skull damn it!” SS shortcut on top of his skull. 

“that was fuckin’ weird, don’t do it again.”

“it was nice and roomy in there.”

“asshole. you’re one to talk.” The room turned white for a moment and Nicole appeared.

“Hey.” 

“welcome back to the party sweetheart.” Sans put a finger near Charm and, as he said, didn’t touch her, but he did use a small zap of healing magic to heal the wound she’d gotten. He hadn’t forgotten her in all the craziness after all.

“Thank you… why do I feel something happened?” Charm commented feeling confused.

“dunno. far as i know nothin’ has in this room besides what ya remember. anyway, ya can put your shirt back on now.” 

“My shirt?” Charm wasn’t thinking straight let the shirt slip and one breast became exposed. RC had enough decency to lift a bit of the blanket up to act like a tiny curtain. SS turned away almost instantly.

“i think even that tiny bit of magic mighta been a bit much... oh well, she’ll recover her senses in a moment or too.” RC said.

“i didn’t mean to uhhh… shit… i fucked it up.”

“just, don’t mention it.” RC advised to him.

“alright.” 

“What are you two talking about?” Nicole asked.

“guy stuff.” 

“yeah, skeleton stuff. nuthin you need to worry about sweetheart.” SS says with a cocky grin before shortcutting back down next to Charm. 

“you alright?”

“Yeah, I am fine. Thank you SS.” 

“geez don’t get attached.” SS was trying to act cool and collected. He shortcut back to Nicole’s shoulder. 

“ok, let’s not start a fight here.” 

“What did he mean by that? Like I get attached to a perv like him!” Charm said, sticking her tongue out. 

“ouch.”

“That had to hurt…” Nicole agreed.

“ha! well the only reason me and nicole are not together right now is because of height and this bozo over there.”

“Uhh what?” Nicole was caught off guard by SS response.

“yeah, no. that isn’t the only reason. you’re shootin’ blanks there pal.” 

“you are right she wanted kids and i couldn’t provide so this ass wipe is going to do the baby making while i do the hard job of raising the brats.”

“No.” Nicole said shaking her head.

“definitely not.” RC replied in a flat tone.

“stop voicin’ your insecurities like you freakin’ one up me.”

“Pfffttt… how sad. Why would you pretend to be that big person’s mate or lover when they told me right away who they were to each other?” Charm commented, making SS go silent.

“i got the answer to that, but i’ll let him tell ya if he wants.” 

“then say it.” SS didn’t want to admit it as he crossed his arms. He just wanted to seem more powerful and stronger to make up for things he lacked in. 

“you sure pal?” The bitty might have gotten on his nerves, but he didn’t hate him. He wasn’t gonna just go shootin’ off his mouth.

“just do it…” SS disappeared to land behind RC’s neck trying to hide himself. 

“Is it because he is weaker than you?” Charm asked. 

“it’s because he likes ya.” RC replied.

“He what? Pffff...no he doesn’t… he is just a pervert.” SS crawled into RC’s skull and sighed.

“He is not a pervert. He is just, uhhh… Sans?” Nicole glanced at RC trying to stand up for little SS. 

“there’s more to him than that, he is a bit of a pervert but no more than i am. we’re pretty much the same, just different sizes and power strengths.” 

“Wait, so he has a crush on me? Really? Pffttt… you can’t develop feelings that fast for someone that quick.” Charm chuckled but Nicole flushed as she developed her feelings for RC quite fast and did things she normally wouldn’t do within hours of meeting one Red.

“Y-yeah… that can happen.” Nicole admitted as Charm gave her a questionable look.

“happened with us. first five minutes after i saw her i knew i wanted to know more about her.”

“You did?” Nicole smiled.

“yup.”

“I did too. I saw you and I was like head over heels. I thought I was slightly crazy too.” 

“heh, maybe the mutual feelin’ is rare... but with guys, not so much, we see somethin’ we like about a gal and you’ll have our attention for a while an’ the more we like the longer you’ll have it.” 

“What the heck can he like about me?” Charm asked and RC could hear SS muttering behind his neck.

“i dunno about him, but i’m one of those guys who’s attracted to hands. it’s the first thing i notice.” He was trying not to eavesdrop on his little companion who was hiding.

“Hands? That is weird.” Charmed looked at her hands then up at RC. RC shrugged.

“Anyway, are you feeling better Charm?” 

“Yes, I am. Where is SS? Why did you allow Sans to call SS small shit?”

“Because he can.” Nicole didn’t have a clue what happened but figured there was a reason RC said that. 

“he’s around. why?” Charm looked up at RC as if trying to read his expression.

“Just curious.” Is her reply.

“fuck my life.” SS muttered as he bumped his skull against RC’s skull. 

“calm down.” RC muttered.

“Hmm, anyway I am going to strip to show off my wounds to you Nicole.” Charm was almost positive that SS had to be somewhere close and thought it would lure him out saying that. It didn’t work. SS just stayed where he was. He was beating himself up. 

“SOOO… umm, SS if you are whatever don’t you dare peek!” Charm yelled and glanced around. Nicole also looked around and SS sighed. He wasn’t going to listen to a lecture about how perverted and pathetic he was. He was tired of hearing it. He just wanted quiet. 

“can i sit in your skull?” SS asked quietly. 

“there is nothing in there anyways.” RC sighed inwardly, muttering a sound of ascension but nothing more. It would be weird, but at least this time the other had asked... 

“he’s not comin’ out if you’re gonna say stuff like that.” 

“Coming out of where?” Charm glanced at Nicole as if he was hiding on her.

“Hey don’t look at me! I don’t know where SS is at.” 

“out of hiding.” RC replied. He tried not to laugh, it was funny that Charm thought SS was on her when he was actually on him... sorta.

“Out of hiding? You mean he is out hiding? Why? I don’t understand. I am just confused… and I don’t know why I am forced to do things I don’t understand. I mean who the heck was the tall skeleton named boss? Why did he claim he owned me. I don’t like this whole owning thing. Why can’t I make my own decisions?”

“for one, he’s in hiding because he doesn’t wanna listen to us ramble about him or more specifically, you at the moment because he doesn’t like what you’ve been sayin’. that taller skeleton was my brother. he claimed to own you cuz he liked ya because you resemble his mate and you can make your own decisions just fine but ya can’t take care of yourself properly in a world where you’re a couple inches high and everythin’ else ain’t.” 

“Why? I didn’t say any lies. What did I say that was not the truth?” Charm didn’t understand.

“Because you don’t know him. He was born today too. He is still learning about himself and he doesn’t need you to be a jerk to him.”

“agreed.” 

“I am not being a jerk. I am just stating what I know so far.” Charm commented. 

“and consistently naming faults is part of being a jerk.” RC replied.

“He is also kind and funny and very protective. He risked his soul to save you and beyond saying the little thanks you did all you have been doing is pointing out flaws. Well missy you have flaws t-” SS all of a sudden popped up in front Charm. His back facing her and glanced up at Nicole.

“just... stop. i am fine. can’t help it if i am just boned.” SS commented. 

“yeah, but she does need to learn it’s rude to constantly point out someone’s flaws. once, okay... but doing it over and over? that’s not only rude it’s unfair to ya.” 

“I didn’t…” Charm started and SS cut her off.

“it is true though. i keep fucking things up. so far my entire existence is just a fucking joke.” 

“Hey I never said his existence was a joke!” Charm had a feeling they were going to blame her for SS’s insecurities.

“i screwed up several times today. what is one more on the list?” 

“your life isn’t a joke, you were made for a reason by a being who doesn’t create very often cuz she knows the consequences. don’t jump ta conclusions just cuz ya had a few bad hours.” 

“you being nice to me is kinda creepy. you of all beings should be kicking my boney ass out of the window for what I did.” 

“What did you do?” Charm asked. SS still didn’t look at her as he replied.

“nuthin really…” 

“Then why would he be mad?” Charm retorted.

“it’s somethin’ neither of us wanna discuss cuz it’s between the two of us an’ ya don’t need ta know.” 

“exactly. i am bone tired now. all this hero shit… is exhausting. rc i am trusting you to protect the girls. okay? no dicking around you hear?” SS went over to the edge and raised his hands up towards Nicole who gently picked him up and placed him on one shoulder.

“funny.” He replied.


	48. Chapter 48

“i know. we both have a funny bone right?” RC shook his head a little at that, but left it well enough alone. 

“Why are you defending him? If he is a mini you shouldn’t he be just like you?” Charm asked curious why the two seemed so different.

“exactly. he’s how i used ta be. why wouldn’t i defend myself?” 

“But he is a jerk to you.” SS was pretending to take a nap on Nicole’s shoulder. RC shrugged.

“i’ve had a lot worse from my own brother. why would anything he could come up with be that big of a deal?” 

“Why is your family so mean? Don’t you guys want to be treated like someone cares for you?”

“Where they were from being tough is the only way they could survive. It is not right or wrong it is what it is. Sans… RC here is a good monster and I know he did what he thought was right at the time.” RC nodded.

“she’s right, it was mostly an act. even if he seems cruel... he’s really not. he wouldn’t admit it though to anyone who’s an outsider; we’ve spent our lives living in a place where showing you care about someone is considered a weakness to be exploited... even family. lot of monsters would ambush me cuz they knew i only had one hp an’ that my brother was the captain. they just wanted to use me as leverage against him. it was a constant pain. couldn’t really let my guard down for an instant... but there was a time or two it happened. usually when i’d drop to sleep out of sheer exhaustion from not sleepin’ well.”

“That is why “Boss” owns him. I don’t really care for it myself either. Wait, does that mean I am your boss now? At least out of earshot of him?” Nicole winked at RC.

“if not him you can always be the boss of me sweetheart.” SS couldn’t help himself as he joked. 

“funny, but to answer your question sweetheart... guess it does.” 

“Guess it does what?” SS snickered.

“she wants you to call her boss.”

“I thought you were tired?” Charm replied to SS with a bit of a snarky tone.

“i am... doesn’t mean i can’t comment on funny stuff.” 

“guess he’s not bone tired just yet.” 

“pfffttt... fuck… why didn’t i think of that. man, you are tickling my funny bone there you weirdo.” 

“ya need to bone up then on your puns, soon enough you’ll be a bone-ified comedian.” RC grinned. 

“PFFFFTTTT…. awww fuck… man this skeleton this fucking skeleton is fingered it all out don’t you? You are a-head of the curve. i will elbow to your amazing talent you turd.” 

“pff, you’re not bad yourself, despite havin’ more of a backbone than ya need. anyway, i knee-d to grab a drink, anyone else want something?” 

“yo, let me come withs! i am trying to find the sweet stuff.” SS shortcut onto his shoulder.

“Here I WILL go… you stay here and try to get along with Charm. Come slave…” Nicole picked up SS and set him down near Charm. RC smirked.

“whatever you say master.” He was being a smart ass, as was obvious from his expression as he followed her.

“You mean Boss.” The moment they finally were alone Nicole pulled him close to kiss him with a bit of heat. He wrapped his arms around her gently.

“I just wanted what was owed to me.” 

“that right?” 

“Yep, you are my slave so … as your boss I want your full attention.” Nicole teased as she nipped his neck before slipping out of his arms and heading towards the kitchen. He chuckled a little, following her. 

“Ooohhh...look at the goodies in fridge.” RC had to rush because even though they haven’t had to use traps or anything of that sort Papyrus tend to test RC to keep him “on his toes”. 

“wait, hold on sweetheart... don’t just grab anything it might be booby-trapped... with like flour or something.” It was never dangerous when it was in the house, but his brother was definitely one to pull a jape like that. 

“What? W-” Nicole coughed as a small explosion went off. Nothing dangerous like RC figured but Nicole was covered in jam and whipped cream and an alarm went off.

“Stupid Motherfucker! Stupid Motherfucker! Clean This Shit Up Or I Will Kick Your Ass!” Then it just kept repeating it over and over again. RC sighed.

“i tried ta warn ya.” He grabbed a towel nearby and handed it to her and, finding the alarm, shut the thing off while she wiped her face.

“I hate your brother.” Nicole wiped her face. 

“pff... yeah, i imagine so. um, you might want a shower. i shoulda warned you he randomly does that to one to four different items in the fridge. usually the ones that are “most tempting” in appearance for me. just your misfortune you picked up one. originally i used to beat the crap out of him for it... until he started buying the supplies himself with what he made as a guard.” 

“Great … fucking… sticky and I just wanted alone time with you because we just became mates and … it sucks.” 

“yeah... well guess that time is gonna be in the bathroom.” He chuckled a little and kissed her nose before he headed upstairs to find some replacement clothes for her. 

“what the fuck is going on?” SS asked shortcutting on top of RC’s head.

“you didn’t hurt her did you?” 

“i never would do that.” He growled then shook it off.

“she picked up one of my brother’s traps in the fridge... got jammed. like, literally. so i’m getting her some clothes to change into after she has a shower.” 

“...really? huh... i should be there for her.” 

“i wouldn’t shortcut onto her, she’s covered head to foot and it’s sticky.” 

“i mean help her clean up.” SS said with a cocky smile.

“nope, not unless ya wanna piss off your new bae.” 

“let’s face it she doesn’t even like me.” 

“dude, you’ve known each other only a few hours. you need to give a relationship a  _ lot _ more time than that before calling it a failure. not every relationship is gonna start like ours did. i know because i’ve heard how aria and inky met... they didn’t click at first. and she landed on the guy... like, literally.” 

“fine... fine… i am telling you though it is like screwing myself over here.” 

“that good?” He joked lightly.

“you should know.” 

“no, i don’t, i’m not narcissistic.”

“i am pretty sure you spent some alone time with yourself so don’t fucking lie.” 

“eh... if i was that desperate i went to lust, not tried screwing myself.” RC replied back.

“Great… Lust again… where is the shower?” Nicole said, a little upset. 

“right there.” RC pointed to the bathroom.

“ooohhh you in trouble!” SS snickered. 

“dude, she knew this before we even got together, she’s probably just peeved over the prank and honestly she doesn’t like hearin’ about lust.”

“uhhuh... girls are trouble…” 

“come to think about it... aria has a lusty if you’re that damn desperate.” 

“nah... i am okay i can always give myself a hand.” 

“right... you say that until you get the stupid thing stuck... you let me know how that works out for ya.” 

“ha you just admitted you did it!”

“during a sub, before i knew lust existed. and if you think it can’t happen... you’d be wrong.” He entered the bedroom and went to the dresser, ruffling around.

“so... tell me about lust is he like us? or human?” 

“oh, he’s a skeleton alright. but i wouldn’t say ‘like us’ in terms of speaking about him. because when he sees something he wants... he can be a right pain in the ass in getting off your back. even with a mate the little prick was here earlier. tryin’ to come onto me while nikki was right there... i would have shoved a bone up his ass.... except that he’d have enjoyed it.” 

“fuck that is messed up.” 

“findin’ something he doesn’t like is really damn hard... although, mention a foursome and that’ll shut him up real quick. like flickin’ off a light.” 

“what foursome?”

“just the word is enough. see... he and his mate decided to try it once with another consenting pair... neither pairs have spoke about it since then.” 

“the fuck… okay i will be nice to my beau just so i don’t have to deal with that kind of fucking craziness.” 

“hmm, well that’s just the big one. i can’t tell you anything about lusty, the one that’s your size. your best bet there would be to ask nikki, who’s probably at least seen him. aria keeps him in a separate part of the house for a reason. that’s all i know.” RC pulled out a crimson t-shirt that said ‘bad 2 the bone’ on it in black letters. He then dug for some pants.

“fuck. why do you deal with beings like that?” 

“considering he had a damn key, what the fuck else was i supposed to do? at least he doesn’t have it now. got it from his brother who was over here a month or so ago. though why charm didn’t bring it over himself i dunno.” He found some dark navy sweatpants, it was the best he could find that would fit, everything else wouldn’t likely. So he folded up the items and headed out of the room.

“does he still have a key? want me to steal it off of that ass wipe?” 

“no, he doesn’t. it wasn’t his key he was returning.” 

“good i am just-” They entered the bathroom Nicole was already in the shower.

“h-hello..” SS turned around and shortcut away. RC chuckled inwardly. He set the fresh clothes nearby on the edge of the counter the sink was on and gathered up the soiled clothes, shortcutting the items into the dirty laundry basket. He’d start a load later. 

“you okay in there?” He asked.

“Yeah. I am fine. Just... good.” She sounded annoyed. 

“want some help?” He didn’t blame her for being annoyed really, it wasn’t like the trap she’d walked into was aimed at her.

“Nothing you can do. It is fine. At least it wasn’t genocide versions or something like that.” 

“... are there such things?” He didn’t like the sound of that.

“Of you?” 

“just period.” He wasn’t too surprised really to consider there was a version of him somewhere that was nothing but dust... 

“I don’t know but I also believe in alter realities and every decision we make is an alternate version of us who makes a different choice.” 

“yeah. i suppose there is.” He settled on the toilet, holding the towel in his hands.

“You can’t focus on things you can’t control and embrace the moments you can make the difference. In fact when I was depressed I used to say the serenity prayer. Lord give me the strength to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change things I can and the wisdom to know the difference.” 

“hmmm, interesting... but who’s this lord?” 

“In my world or universe… well… let me put it simply I believe in Jesus and he died to save us all. He is like Frisk if they do the good path. Willing to sacrifice everything for the good of all mankind. Anyway it is a religion that I've been practicing since birth but the prayer I didn’t learn about until I went into counseling for my depression and dealing with … that.” 

“huh... okay.”

“Don’t worry about it. I would invite you in the shower but… honestly one… that will cause problems and unlike my stories reality sounds a lot more awkward than it does in a story.” Nicole stepped out of the shower and the jam was being stubborn coming out of her hair.

“I think I might have to use my magic and just.” She concentrated on her hair and made it disappear at first then reappear with the jam still in her hair. 

“heh, here, let me help. bro is a bit too thorough for his own good sometimes.” He put the towel down and picked up a bottle, putting a bit of his magic into it before gently washing her hair, the touch of magic forcing the jelly out this time.

“he musta tailored it to my magic.” 

“fucking … when all this stuff settles down we will eventually get some alone time… right?” Nicole sighed and continued. 

“I haven’t seen you in months and the first time I get to see you all this craziness happens.” 

“yeah, why don’t we go look at some houses? we can leave the bitties here, they’ll be fine.” 

“What if Papyrus I don’t know… tries to blow them up?” 

“i’m pretty sure if he was going to do that he’d have done it already. plus he’s too enamored with Charm to hurt her... as for ss, he can defend himself enough to keep out of my bro’s reach if necessary.” 

“Alright that sounds good. I need to message Aria to see if I can make a portal or something so that it doesn’t take too much magic to go back and forth at whatever house we pick.” 

“sounds good. i found ya some replacements to wear while your jammy stuff gets cleaned.”

“Give them to Papyrus. He “designed” them. He should get the honors of keeping them.” Nicole turned to take the towel from RC only to flush a bit.

“I k-kinda forgot I was naked. That is p-pretty dumb thing to n-not think of.” 

“pff, sure, though i’m not sure he’ll be too happy about it and it’s cute seein’ ya blush.” He kissed her nose as he handed the towel to her.

“You lost your perverted side because you are mated now?” Nicole slipped on the clothes.

“pfff, hardly. called self control sweetheart. i do have it.” 

“Uh huh… sure…” Nicole looked at the shirt and snickered.

“Nice.” 

“heh, you’re welcome.” He gave her a loving kiss with a touch of heat to it before pulling back and heading out of the bathroom so she could change in peace, to prove his point about self control. 

“hey half pint, where you at?” 

“h-here…” SS still was flushing over by the door of RC’s room before shortcutting onto his shoulder.

“w-what do you want?” 

“just wanted to give you a heads up that you an’ charm are gonna be on your own for a little while so try not to get into trouble k?” 

“where the… are you two going to uhh… have fun?” 

“house huntin’ we’ll be back in a few hours k?” 

“alright. i will hide us in the vent just in case.” 

“try the bed, just in case there are more rats. my bro never comes into my room and would never touch my bed. you can hide behind the pillow if push comes to shove. plus ya two can talk about the house.”

“pfff, hey rc… i just met charm and i am going to charm her into your bed.” 

“you manage to  _ actually _ do that i will give you an entire bottle of mustard to yourself.” 

“oh fuck off.” 

“what? just puttin’ the offer out.” 

“you don’t share shit i have a feeling.” 

“usually, no, but i’ll be willin’ ta buy you one to have if you manage it.” 

“hmm... deal.” 

“good luck. also it only counts if she tells me. just to make sure. and she has to know what it means.” Nicole glanced at the two with a bit of an offended look and sighed. RC glanced over at the sound.

“what?”

“Really? Aren’t you making things awkward for everyone by doing this?” 

“nope. because things like this don’t take three hours. he isn’t likely to achieve what i said in the time we’re gone. by the time he actually manages it, all things considered, he’ll have his own bed... and even if he  _ does _ somehow manage it in under three hours, not like i can’t replace the bed. plus, i planned to anyway.” 

“you will probably walk in on the act because i am sure to take so much time pleasing her.” SS says as Nicole looked grossed out. 

“pff, i think i’ll just stay in the kitchen then until it’s time to go to the new place. in which case then i’ll just yell through the door for you to ‘put it in your pants’ so we can leave.” RC smirked.

“yeah because she will be begging for more!” Nicole just left at that point hearing way too much.

“okay casanova, you got work to do and only three hours. hop to it.” 

“someone is going to get boned… and we know who!” SS winked.

“just get goin’!” RC replied before heading downstairs. By the time he got downstairs he realized Nicole had already left and started walking down the sidewalk. He headed out of the house and headed her direction, eventually catching up with her.

“Finished with the sex talk?” 

“yup. figured it’d keep him busy so he wouldn’t get himself into trouble with Frisk or my brother. if he’s too busy trying to get that mustard and his bae he won’t be pulling crap with either of them. he’s mischievous enough he’d want to get back at my brother at the very least.” 

“What if he does something like use his magic to … take advantage of Charm?” 

“hmmm, well i told him that she had to be the one to tell me... i doubt, since he’s me, he would want her cryin’ that kinda thing to someone more powerful and ten times his size. also, i’ve never pressed anyone who said no. pretty sure he won’t either.” 

“But you said it yourself he is more like the underground version of you. Not this one.” 

“the underground me was a bastard... but i was never  _ that _ kind of a bastard.” 

“I should be over what happened to me years ago but there are times… I just torture myself by thinking of things and … I wish I could let it go.” He put his arm around her gently.

“some things... we never get over. no matter how much time passes. like, for instance, i have a scar i got from pap... and, normally i don’t think about it or anything... but sometimes... at rare times... it will be in the back of my mind and when i see him. i freeze. like he’s going to turn on me like a rabid dog or something. doesn’t matter how i got it or what actually happened... or that it happened when i was in the underground and things were tough. i still have it and there are times it bugs me. makes me act like it just happened instead of happening years ago.” 

“It is funny how it just gets under your skin. In my world he was a minor so was I in our justice system they have it that if you do things before you are a legal adult your identity is covered. It is supposedly to protect them but I guess screw the victim because he got out before he turned 18. Then after he got out he got a facebook account and I stalked him on it. Not because I wanted to but… it was my way to protect myself. To make sure I never was in the same place he was. I would feel safer every time he got arrested. I just … sorry I am ranting.” 

“it’s fine. ya did what ya did outta fear.”

“Before I came to this world though… I was doing better. I didn’t check on it as much. With therapy and family and Aria I was doing better. Anyway, what house are we looking at?” 

“there’s a few near the apartments that bro was looking at.” He said and shortcut them to the neighborhood, it wasn’t far from the center of town, but the area they landed in was residential. They appeared next to a tree and easily moved from it to the sidewalk.

“Where are we?”

“downtown. hey foxtrot!” He called. Not far was another skeleton at a hot dog stand.

“Foxtrot? The dancing skeleton!” 

“yo, rc! what’s up pal?” 

“the same.” RC replied to her question.

“Bullshit! Tell him what happened.” Nicole thought he was telling Foxtrot nothing happened when she wanted him to brag about them being mates. 

“i was talkin’ to you with that one hun.”

“hun? you finally get a girlfriend?”

“mate.” He corrects the other.

“does classic know?”

“nope, you’re the second skeleton we’ve seen today of normal height.” 

“I imagine Classic… will be… uhh...well he will have to deal with it.” Nicole explained.

“yeah, he’s probably too busy as it is to care too much at the moment with all the hubbub down here.” Foxtrot nods in agreement with RC’s comment.

“I am Nicole by the way or … did you know me?” Nicole went over and offered her hand to him.

“How is the new house? You getting along? How is Grillby treating your mother-in-law? Are you guys going to have a baby? I haven’t read that far. Tell me pretty please.”

Foxtrot shook her hand then gave them both a funny look.

“what? what does she mean by that?” 

“don’t worry about it.” 

“I m-mean RC has t-told me so much about you guys…”  _ FUCK! FUCK! _

“ah, i get. long distance relationship then.” Foxtrot obviously didn’t come to the real conclusion.

“Yeah, last time I saw my love was three months ago.” Nicole smiled at RC.

“yup. i didn’t say anything about whether or not you were goin’ to have a kid before we started dating face to face.” 

“makes sense... and yeah, we plan to have a kid. just not yet. she wants to wait until after everything calms down and honestly, so do i.” 

“I can’t blame you. M-maybe one… RC mentioned you dance and nevermind it is a weird request.” 

“not as much as i used to, but yeah. i still do occasionally.” 

“Next time you perform please let RC know so he can tell me to come over.” 

“pff, if i do that any time soon i’m going to have problems in keeping it secret since my stunt at the con to help alphys. you would not believe how many have approached me askin’ if i’m going to get back on stage.” 

“i’ll believe it.” RC replied with a chuckle.

“what brings you two to this neck of the woods?” 

“could ask you the same thing, you don’t live in this area anymore.” 

“no, i don’t, but i have a lot of loyal ‘dog customers here and i’m not gonna leave ‘em high and dry jus’ cuz i moved.” Nicole put her hand behind her back to create an autograph book and pulled it out of nowhere.

“Can you sign my autograph book?” Foxtrot looked over at RC with a look of slight amused surprise.

“don’t look at me, she knew who you were without me telling her.” 

“yeah, okay... i believe ya.” 

“He is just really good at describing you is all.” 

“a little too good.” RC sweat dropped.

“heh, alright. fair enough. yeah, i’ll sign it.” Nicole handed him the book it was empty because she just created it just for him but she forgot how suspicious it looked. He didn’t seem to care though as he produced a marker from the cart and scribbled his signature then handed it back.

“RC! Isn’t this amazing! I am getting a signature from a celebrity!” Nicole squealed before taking the book back. 

“heh, yeah. i’ll have to introduce you to more celebrities when i get the chance so you can fill up your new book.” 


	49. Chapter 49

“R-really? Not Lust… he is a creep.” RC laughed.

“i meant like active ones. as in the mettatons and such. lust isn’t what i’d call a celebrity.”

“pfff... boy does he  _ wish _ he was.” 

“Met him today in person. He was returning RC’s key.” 

“my condolences.” Foxtrot replied with a slight shake of his head.

“yeah, it wasn’t even really  _ my _ key. he just wanted to be the prick he usually is.” 

“of course. one would think foxy would have calmed him down... not to mention the... yeah, but apparently not. he’s just as much all talk as he was before. the only up side is that he won’t actually go through with it if you push him.” 

“All talk no bite?” Nicole asked. 

“pretty much. but he plays a good game.” Foxtrot replied.

“yeah, still would rather he didn’t and how do you know?”

“i pushed him myself. called his bluff... he backed off.” 

“Anyways… do you know any good places to rent or buy?” 

“ah, looking to find a place then, that answer my initial question.” 

“yeah, i want to settle down near bro and he’s found an apartment nearby so we’re lookin’ for a house for the near future.” Foxtrot nods with a knowing grin.

“Although at this rate with the bitties and everything else that won’t happen.” 

“pfff... bitties? wow... that’s a mess i never wanna touch.” 

“I got a mini RC and a mini Frisk. I named them Charm and RC.” 

“a mini frisk? really? that i’d pay to see.” 

“funny, they ain’t sideshows.” 

“still, last i knew there’d never been a bitty that was human before.” 

“yeah. anyway, about the houses... ?”

“huh? oh, right, sorry. hmmm, well there’s a good house about three blocks north. the only reason i didn’t take that one was because i have an extended family to look after. you understand right? i needed more than just room for myself and the future.”

“yeah, i get it. is that place big enough?”

“four rooms, yard, backyard with a wooden fence that has a metal fence on the other side for reinforcement, two levels, full kitchen... can’t remember if it has an island or not though. been too long since i was inside.” 

“Sans, if you ever get bored of selling hot dogs you should totally go for selling real estate. This place sounds amazing!” 

“nah, too much work.” Foxtrot replied with a chuckle.

“besides, i don’t think the mate would go for it. she’s trying to get me to stay home more.” 

“Hehe, Frisk, I can imagine. If you are like most Sanses I heard about all you do is work.” 

“heh, i’m pretty typical. though none of my jobs have to do with my former profession and my brother and her are both trying to get me to teach. i’ve told ‘em i’d think about it. i’ve been told multiple times they wouldn’t mind adding me to their team at her studio.” 

“You know if you don’t want the attention of dancing but want to help why don’t you help make the choreography or even tape a lesson and sell the dvds like that?” 

“heh, yeah, they’ve talked about that too... man, you sure you two aren’t sisters or somethin’?”

“pfff, yeah right man.” 

“Y-yeah that w-would be crazy. Hey we gotta go talk to you later.” 

“was great seein’ ya rc! nice meeting you... um, don’t think i got your name.”

“Nikki is my nickname feel free to use it.” 

“sure thing nikki. see ya around.” RC waved and headed in the direction that Foxtrot had said that house was in.

“Shit, that was too close.” Nicole muttered as they walked away. She was moving a bit faster than RC. 

“ya think?” He asked after they were a fair distance from Foxtrot.

“I am sorry I fucked up! I met one of my crea-... anyways… I screwed up.”    
  


“i kinda figured. i know most of those here are yours and they know it too. fox boy is one of the more relaxed of the bunch, he honestly doesn’t care too much. besides, he’s already met aria and talked to her about things. even if he puts it together it won’t matter. there’s a handful who we’ll need worry about, but he ain’t one of ‘em.” 

“No it isn’t that…” Nicole glanced around and when she didn’t spot anyone summoned a bench for them to sit on.

“Look… all those F-frisks… umm… well they are me in a sense. When he said I acted like Frisk’s sister it hit a chord and fuck… I didn’t even think of this being a consequence.” Nicole noticed the stunned silence and she looked away.

“Don’t pretend this is fine either. I wrote stuff… I wrote … details about things.” 

“look, i’m not going to judge cuz i know what aria put into this world. she told us straight up when we came here and let us know what this world was about. what it might mean.” 

“Did she tell you that almost all the Frisk’s were me? That I voiced a lot of the characters.” 

“she mentioned they shared characteristics with you because you were their creator. though at the time she didn’t mention you by name.” 

“I just… I feel like I cheated on you even though this happened before us.” 

“don’t.” 

“I might as well have. I mentally had sex with each one of them.” 

“like you said, it was before we met. it any different then my own past since i got here. i’m certainly in no position to judge in that area.”

“You are different. Your urges … most of them were caused by the heat not by stupid crazy pills and just thinking skeletons are kinda sexy.” 

“maybe not, but both are caused by natural chemicals in us. besides, heats aren’t the only times a skeleton can get heated anyway, it’s just the most unpredictable and non-controlled time in our lives.” 

“Are you saying you had sex besides the heat with Lust?” 

“he’s good at what he did, what can i say? urges happen even outside of heats.” 

“Tell me about it. I wish I had that excuse though.”

“like you said, yours couldn’t be helped because somethin’ ya tool screwed with your system. not like it was something you could control. you might as well count that time as you experiencing a heat like a monster does.” 

“Pfff… sure… let’s call that that.” 

“i mean, if you look at it... the only difference between my heat and that incident is that yours won’t ever happen again in your life... it was a one time window i missed out on. whereas mine is a yearly event.” 

“Trust me… you would have never got a chance to leave the room. I wasn’t in a good place either.” 

“sounds like a good time to me. i need a freakin’ time machine now so i can go back and be your mate earlier in the timeline.”

“Pffftt… and convince me the pills are a good thing. I barely ate anything. I ate three nuggets and I wouldn’t eat anything else that day.” 

“nah, i wouldn’t do that to ya. i might try to make you eat a bit more though than three nuggets. spaced throughout the day.” 

“Couldn’t kept throwing up but I didn’t tell anyone because I thought for sure it was all in my head.” 

“i’d have found somethin’ ya wouldn’t throw up.” 

“Okay that better not be a dirty joke because not funny.” 

“no, but now it is one because you said it.” 

“Pfff… I swear your mate is a pervert. She needs to go to a mental hospital.”

“do i look like i mind? besides, i’d be livin’ in there with her.” 

“They probably kick you out because I think they think you are san-e.” 

“i’d sneak in.” He grinned though at the pun.

“Then you would be in-san-e.” 

“exactly! in a san-se i’m in-san-ely in love already so what’s the difference?” 

“Pfffttt… you could have a normal life. I could erase your memories of me and give you everything you wish and I could disappear and make things so good for you.” 

“remind me of what normal is. cuz i don’t think i’ve ever seen it. as for that last... yeah, i suppose you could try... but ya know... it doesn’t work so well on this side of the multiverse doin’ something like that. ask aria how well  _ that _ went for her. she’s done it.” 

“You seem to know a lot of Aria. You are probably right. I guess you are just stuck with me.” 

“hard not to, she created me.” 

“I KNEW IT… okay… sorry I freaked out for a moment.” RC laughed.

“she told me the moment she got a moment alone with me that she was my creator and that she rescued me from a timeline that was rather bad, even though it had a semi-good ending. she didn’t think it was right that i had to suffer with my frisk in my timeline. i’m apparently from some timeline someone else made and she basically pulled me, frisk and everyone else out.” 

“Oh…so she didn’t create you but… rescued you?”

“eh, it’s half and half actually. see, someone else gave me life... but she gave me  _ a _ life and when she pulled us out... well, i was a right nasty piece of work but she set me straight on a lot of things... my brother as well. did the same for every single one of us she pulled out. she said it was called ‘recoding.’ so... basically she took the best of us and took out the worst and added some other things or something.” 

“I was going to lecture her about putting you through… what your brother did to you because no one should go through that.” 

“i asked her about that actually when she was done. she told me that was out of her hands because it happened before my timeline was accessible. meaning, it happened to us, but there was no way she could interfere. it happened when we were kids mostly anyway.” 

“Do you still love me even though I am basically a … well a glitch in this world?” 

“you’re not a glitch, you’re just out code and yes i do.” 

“What if I accidentally hurt you? I don’t have the best control of my powers yet.” 

“they call accidents “accidents” for a reason sweetheart. i’m not going to suddenly stop loving you if you try and make me a sandwich but end up blowing up half a house instead. that’s not the way love works, plus you’re stuck with me now that we’re mates.” 

“I thought it doesn’t fully work until we uhh… you know.” 

“pff... we’ve already done that, first of all. secondly, that’s just consummation. the mark, which is a sharing of our magic, makes us mates. not  _ that. _ ” 

“Married? Ooohhhh scary word.” 

“i meant sex smart alec.” 

“Okay, you got me there. Let’s go find our forever or at least a good starter home. I mean 10 kids is a good start right?” Nicole was joking.

“ten? phew... and here i thought you were going to shoot for something like 17.” He joked back.

“Oh we can totally do that. I read some of the 1800 gals gave birth up to 19 plus kids so bring it on.” 

“wow... did not know that.” 

“Even though it was hella risky and the odds of surviving the last couple kids were slim to none yeah… plus unlike monsters we humans have to use birth control and some of the old ways were… gross like sticking manure up there.” 

“that’s definitely a good deterrent. damn.” 

“Anyway come on… unless you are going to carry me we should go.” 

“i could do that.” He replied as he walked with her.

“Not going to carry me?” Nicole teased as she pushes him gently as they walked.

“i can give you a lift.” Being a bit of a smart ass about it, he lifted her with his magic so now she was hovering a few feet in the air and following behind him like there was a leash on her.

“Here I thought I was the boss.” She joked back as she relaxed. Passerbys gave them strange looks but it was more common to them than it would be to other worlds.

“leash ya overtax yourself, might as well enjoy the ride.” 

“Pfff… I will… Boss.” Nicole couldn’t help herself.

“pff, like i’d ever be one of those.” 

“How about in bed?” She was trying to be seductive. She wasn’t good at the whole flirting thing.

“hmmmm.... i never considered that honestly, but i think i could give it a shot if that’s what my sweetheart is after.” 

“I think that could be a nice house warming thing. What do you think?” RC set her down in front of the house to look at it. 

“Oh it is beautiful. Look how big the yard is! The kids can play and have fun.” RC looked at the sign and pulled out his phone, dialing it.

“We should look inside before we do anything.”

“hi, i’m interested in a house you have up for sale. wanted to take a look inside the place before settling on it.” RC answered when the realtor picked up. He then gave the woman on the other end the address.

“Oh oops. That makes sense.” He just gave her a smile as he talked to the realtor at the other end.

“uh huh... yeah, we’ll be here, we’re standing at the place now actually.” 

“I will be honest 2-4 kids is what I was thinking.” Nicole said as he was still on the phone.

“ok we’ll see you then, bye.” He hung up the phone. 

“yeah, i kinda figured that sweetheart, but it was fun to pretend to have the seventeen plus.” 

“You wouldn’t enjoy all the diapers. The only thing you enjoy would be the bed time.”

“more like i wouldn’t enjoy all the yelling. diapers are the least of my worry. i changed my brother’s after all... the screaming was the worst of it. still is.” Though the last part was a joke.

“Yeah, that is one. Imagine several pairs at once. Most likely it would be a couple kids in diapers and yuck.”

“heh. honestly, for me, i kinda enjoy peace and quiet... can’t have that much with kids around, especially if there’s more than one.” 

“You know we can space it out quite a bit… or do you want to wait.” Nicole still wanted to make him feel happy when the real estate Frisk showed up.

“Hello! I am Frisk and you must be the gentlemonster that called me. This place is great for a new family looking for a forever home.” 

“nice to meet you. yeah, we’re interested in this new house. this is my mate, nicole.” 

“Hello Nicole and you must be Sans?” Frisk says with a smile shaking both of their hand.

“Correction. Sans the skeleton.” 

“friends call me rc.” 

“May I call you RC then?”

“fine by me.” 

“Come with me to what could possibly be your new home RC and Nicole.” Frisk opened the gate and led them to the door.

“This is exciting!” Nicole muttered to RC. He nods in agreement as he followed the realtor into the home. She showed them the rooms and it was exactly how Foxtrot described it.

“Now you seem like the other client I had… Red? Are you related to him?”

“In a sense but in a sense no.” Nicole tried to explain unsure how to answer that question really.

“yeah, we get that a lot. he and i are just friends, but the higher powers for some reason made us look a lot alike. heh, for halloween we tricked our friends once by dressing as the other.” 

“Ahh… pfff… that is funny. Well I will leave you two alone to look at the house. Take your time. I will be outside if you have any questions.” Frisk went outside leaving the two alone. 

“thanks!” He called back before they set off exploring the house. 

“What do you think of this place RC? This place looks pretty amazing to me.” Outside the Frisk sent a text to someone as she waited for the couple to decide.

“Does this place have a pool? If it doesn’t we can always get one later! I can wear a sexy swimsuit and we can lounge around! Doesn’t that sound amazing?” Nicole and RC were in the bedroom when she decided to show off what she potentially could wear by switching to the outfit. It was a red mini skirt with a dark red tank top and a choke necklace and little horns on her head.

“ya turning into a succubus on me?” He asked as he eyed the outfit, that was a nice little number she’d come up with... 

“wait… if you could switch clothes like that why didn’t you before?”

“That is easy. I wanted to! I wanted to wear your clothes. It makes me feel sexy in them.” Nicole said before switching back.

“ah, i get it. you look like a treat no matter what ya wear darlin’.”

“Pfftttt… you are so cute. Can I ask you a dumb question?” Nicole pointed around her neck.

“With a collar or without? I could give you a key that only allows you to open it.” 

“hmmm, i think i like it with.” With a simple snap of her finger a collar appeared on her neck with a heart lock and a key inserted in it.

“Go ahead, take what is yours. Do you want a nickname as well?”

“you know, usually i buy a place before i christen it.” He joked a little as he put an arm around her and kissed her lovingly. She returned the kiss with a bit of heat as she guided his hand to the key.

“Is that so? How many houses have you bought then?”

“one house, one apartment, this will be the second house.”

“Really? Don’t want to check out any other place?”

“pff, i didn’t mean this house specifically silly. but this one specifically looks promising. we’ll check out some others nearby, you might wanna change back before we go talk to the realtor about the other houses in the neighborhood.” 

“Sounds good!” Nicole was beyond excited.

“ I can’t wait to figure out what names and how many kids… and I am so getting ahead of myself.” Nicole took the key out and put it on a chain before handing it to him.

“heh.” He looped the key over his head, tucking it out of sight beneath his shirt.

“I wonder what our neighbors like? This neighborhood did seem familiar. Where else should we check out?” What Nicole didn’t realize she did was her magic was linked to the key as she forgot to tie off the magic again.

“that’d be something to ask the realtor.”

“Yes, I am so glad this place is finally going to go!” Frisk muttered into the phone. 

“Uhh… did you just hear that?” Nicole says as they stood by the front door. That made her a little nervous hearing that. RC muttered affirmation before clearing his throat.

“Oh, hi…” Frisk hung up the phone and looked a bit nervous.

“Well what did you think of the place?” 

“not bad, but we were wondering if there were other places too, we wanna make sure we find the right place.” 

“S-sure it is right on the other side of this place…” Frisk walked down the block that is when Nicole and RC recognized this ancient little manor and RC knew who lived there. It was Nightmare’s place. 

“Here is a nice 6 room home right next this to this victorian manor.” The whole block had for sale signs on all the houses except for Nightmares of course. 

“uh huh... you got anything that isn’t like... within walking distance of the victorian?” RC asked. He didn’t have know who lived there to know he didn’t want to live anywhere near it. The magic he picked up on was more than enough warning. 

“So… umm… we have some higher price places over by this new apartment complex that took the place of a recently destroyed one a while back.” It is the same apartment that Papyrus was moving to. 

“It is a five bedroom place with a pool and jacuzzi but… they are not as cheap or as great as these places are!” Frisk was trying too hard to sell this place. 

“we wanna keep our options open, so we’d like to look at that one too.” 

“Fine… do you just want to m-meet me there.” 

“yeah, i know the street. we’ll meet you there.” 

“Alright see you there. You know… I can probably work you a deal on the houses here.” 

“there’s a real good reason they’re empty and i have a feelin’ i know why and the last thing i want is to be that close to  _ him _ . so, no thanks.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Frisk sweat dropped as Nicole sighed.

“We will meet you at the house.” Nicole just wanted out of there. She didn’t know what Nightmare would do if he discovered she was a Creator. RC wasn’t sure either and he honestly didn’t wanna find out. As soon as the other headed to her vehicle RC shortcut them to the new area.

“I loved that home Sans but… honestly… I don’t know if it is safe for us to even live there because of me.” 

“not your fault he chose to live there. it was a good place, but i’ve had to have been an idiot to not notice the magic comin’ off it.” 

“Yeah and if we have kids… they will be my ultimate weakness besides you of course.” 

“all the more reason.” 

“How many kids would you want if you had a choice?” 

“at least two.” 

“I think two is a good number. A boy and a girl. One looking like you and looking like me. Actually… maybe it would be better if they are both skeleton. I want them to outlive me by years.” 

“yeah. that sounds about right to me too.” 

“I love you.” Nicole wrapped her arms around RC loosely before kissing him lightly. He returned the kiss lovingly.

“I h-hope I am not interrupting.” Frisk says as she comes up the sidewalk.

“Just a little… but we forgive you.” Nicole joked. 

“heh, anyway, you said there was room here?” 

“Yes, see this house, it is down this way.” It wasn’t the house they thought it was but they followed the path. It was behind the apartment building kind of in a secluded area. There was an iron fence and already it looked like it was going to be expensive. 

“Hang on it requires a magic scanner. A W.D. Gaster owned this place.” Frisk took out her soul and scanned it briefly before returning it and the gates open.

“Well that is some security.” 

“yeah. gasters tend to be an overprotective bunch.” 

“You guys may go inside. I am not really allowed farther than the yard.” 

“somehow that doesn’t surprise me, but alright.” RC replied and headed inside.

“Why isn’t she allowed inside?” Nicole asked as she followed him in.


	50. Chapter 50

“gasters don’t tend to trust humans.” 

*Soul scan finish

“One must leave the other can stay.” The robotic voice says and Nicole sighs.

“oh bite me you robotic piece o’ garbage.”

“Error response.” 

“He said FUCK YOU!” Nicole said feeling encouraged. 

“nice one sweetheart. c’mon, let’s see what we can.” He ignored any further protest from the “voice.” 

“I swear… so you are clearly allowed here.” 

“that voice don’t like it, it can leave. we’re here to survey the property, not ask for top secret documents.” 

“Damn Sans… the way you take control. That is fucking hot.” He smirked and moved to the door, he decided to try the most obvious choice in attempting to open the door. Might as well try the civil way first.

*Access granted. Welcome Dr. Sans.

“What did it say?” Nicole understood little bit of wing-dings but not much.

“it’s gonna let me open the door is what.” He tugged her in with him and closed the door behind them. 

“Yes, sir…” 

“sorry, but if there’s one security bs i don’t trust that there isn’t more.” 

“Babe, if we were soul bonded you would see how fucking turned on by this new side of you.” 

“that an invitation?” He asks with a smirk as they finally step into the first part of the building.

“Wow, this place is amazing…” The living room was really white but it had some fine art on the walls plus several wing-dings paperwork on the counter.

“This place needs paint. We can always invite Ink over.” 

“among other things.” RC agreed.

“could buy a piece or two of his, he does really great works.” 

*Human soul detected. Sending first wave.

“What was something about soul?” Nicole asked.  RC sighed and tried something, he wasn’t sure it was going to work as he spouted off some wingdings.

*wave override, code beta21-62158. 

*Approved. Thank you Dr. Sans. 

“Did I miss something or did you do something so kick ass I wish I knew what happened?” 

“anti-human security measures.” 

“Did you get it solved or do I need to go?” 

“i overrid the order to send security drones.” 

“S-security drones… I am so glad you are such a kick ass mate.” 

“told ya gasters don’t trust humans. fortunately, like pretty much every sans save a small handful, i’ve got security clearance among the science community.” Nicole stuck a little closer to RC and wrapped her arm around his.

“Hot and smart and so, so, so amazing! I lucked out. Fuck the Frisks they don’t know what they are missing.” 

“too bad for them.” He chuckled and they moved to the next room.

“Maybe we can reconfigure the security.” 

“yup, we can change it to shift more into a patrol unit instead. requiring that only those who are let in through the front door to be registered as invited guests.” 

“That would be great for the kids. I mean we can protect them better.” 

“exactly, plus it’d give any invaders somethin’ else to think about regardless of their origin or intent.”

“That is my man!” They went to the second floor and there was five bedrooms. 

“five rooms huh? sounds good to me. room for a study and the future.” 

“I like it! Let’s check out the basement!” 

“this should be good.” RC had an idea this was going to be interesting indeed since usually Gasters kept their lab in the basement... so getting in could prove a challenge. Needles to say, he followed her.

“Let’s go!” Nicole went to the kitchen and found the basement door and went downstairs to her disappointment it just seemed like a regular cement basement. RC spotted in the far corner of the room one light switch that just seemed out of place. RC went over to the corner and flicked the switch.

*Welcome Dr. Sans. 

  
The wall swirled taking Sans to the other side of the room.

“typical.” 

“Sans? Where did you go?” Nicole asked as she didn’t spot him disappearing.  RC flipped the other switch, so that he’d return from the other side. Nicole jumped as she didn’t expect him to come out of the wall. 

“Oh my god.” 

“heh, typical thing where it’s one of those things hidden in plain sight. here.” He beckoned her over.

“Let me try!” Nicole came over and flipped the switch and nothing happened. 

“Well that is bullshit.” 

“magic coded.” He replied and held her close before flipping the switch again, sending them both to the other side.

“it’s only ideal because gasters never think that someone standing so close to the one activating the switch can squeeze past the security because gasters don’t tend to get close to anyone.. let alone humans so, what are the odds they need the security to be allotted for more than one?” 

“I l-like this… too much now.” Nicole nuzzled against his face and kissed him. He returned the kiss lightly and lovingly. 

“SOO smart! I really picked a winner!” Nicole moved ahead and the alarm went off.

*Intruder Alert… Electrifying floors in 3

RC sighed and yelled out the override code again.

*Thank you Dr. Sans. This will be marked against your record.

“This place hates me doesn’t it.” 

“fuck you.” He yelled at the electronic device, followed by a string of wingdings.

*report type, official.

recipient: hq

code: beta21-62158

message: hunting for house. previous owner of said abode broke regulation 25b which states any building that is put up for sale or abandoned must have security deactivated after occupant has left and buildings contents taken out.

“Uh… Sans… I think… you should look at this.” Nicole was over by a weird looking table. RC went over to see what she was looking at. Inside the table like cabinet was a frozen Gaster.

“So… he froze his assets..” It was a bad joke but she was in shock. 

“don’t see that every day. welp... heh, i’ll have to ship him to hq. why don’t you head out and tell the agent we’ll take this one while i deal with... this.” 

“Do you think he is okay?” Nicole asked looking at the frozen Gaster. 

“considering he’s staring at us... more or less... this wasn’t an accident. meaning he did this on purpose for some odd reason.” 

“You mean he… nevermind. I will be back.” 

“i can’t claim to understand gasters.” RC took out his phone and shot off a text to Classic.

RC: yo classic... you gotta see this.

He then provided the address.  Nicole went outside and went over to Frisk.

“We will take the house.” Nicole then felt a small breeze as Classic landed near her.

“Uhh… h-hey Classic.” 

“yo.”

“Good riddance this one costs 10,000,000,000 g. We will do the paperwork once you come to the office.”  Classic looked at the realtor.

“seriously? who lived here, the queen of england?”

“Dr. Gaster. There are more cheaper houses… for a much reasonable price.” Frisk was really trying to sell the other houses.  Classic frowned thoughtfully.

“didn’t know there were any resident gasters... let me guess, you chose this one for the view?” 

“Umm… well… let’s go inside and we got somethings to talk about.” 

“mkay.” He followed her to the house.

“You SURE YOU WANT THIS HOUSE?! HOW AREN’T YOU DEAD?” Frisk yelled. 

“seriously? i’m standing right here... i swear.” Classic muttered.

“I will stay out here…” Frisk didn’t dare to go inside as Nicole made her way to the basement.

“lemme guess, anti-human security.” 

“Yep, Sans… I mean RC already took care of it.” 

“i imagine he did.” 

“Are we cool? I mean the last time we talked … it felt like you are just going through the motions. Do you understand what I mean?” Nicole was a bit nervous as she went to the switch.

“yeah, i get it. look it’s nuthin’ personal kiddo. i just didn’t trust her much. we have issues, but i’ve had issues even before then.” 

“I can’t blame you. I was thinking about just me doing the stories earlier and… I realized I was playing with someone's hopes and feelings and it was wrong.” 

“yeah, an’ of all the things she’s done, lyin’ ain’t one of ‘em. if she says ya ain’t one of the bad ones i’m inclined to believe her until i’m proven wrong.”

“Thanks Sans. I appreciate the chance to prove myself.” Nicole looked at the switch. 

“sure.”

“Umm… can you flick the switch? I know it let me out but… in… well I flicked it and it wouldn’t do anything.” He nodded and did as he was told.

*Welcome Dr. Sans.

Nicole was pushed away as RC thought it wouldn’t allow her unless she was close to Sans. 

“Well RC… I got Classic to you.” 

“thanks sweetheart.” 

“what did you wanna show me?”

“this.” He gestures to the frozen Gaster.

“Hey RC… he doesn’t know about… us too.” 

“eh, i saw the mark.” Classic replied.

“plus there ain’t many reasons rc would need a new house.” 

“yeah, i got out of the ‘mad scientist’ business years ago.” RC joked, causing Classic to snicker a little. 

“Well I was still nervous to tell him… Umm, RC… Can you help me over? I feel weird yelling through the wall.” RC shortcut her to the other side.

“Thank you. So… umm… what do we do with the frozen Gaster? Oh… and another thing did you talk to Lust too? Sorry about that by the way.” 

“talk... hmm, that’s one word for it. and i’m not entirely sure, this is a matter that isn’t really covered by... well, anything that i’m aware of.” 

“I can try using my magic but… for some reason I am really feeling tired.” The magic key was really starting to wear her down. 

“probably the magic aura here, it’s all against humans; let’s get out of this room.” 

“By the way RC the agent wants a crazy huge number for this place.” 

“yeah, i figure. any reason why that would be?” RC looked at Classic.

“dunno, but let’s go see this agent. i got a funny feelin’ there’s a reason behind it and not necessarily a legal one.” 

“Why was she selling a place with a body in it? I mean there is paperwork and everything upstairs.” 

“probably doesn’t know the body’s here.” RC replied and took a photo with his phone, Classic did the same and then they all shortcut to the other side.

“I feel awkward should I have used my special camera?” 

“best not.” RC said.

“special camera?” 

“it can reveal one’s life, handy but also incriminating.” 

“gotcha.” Classic replied.

“Don’t worry Classic I haven’t used it on anyone but RC and me. I wouldn’t just do that to you guys.” 

“appreciate it, not that most of my secrets can be revealed in photos, but still.” 

“Probably not.” The Frisk outside was pacing back and forth. She was heading towards the gate when she heard them coming out.

“Oh h-hey guys. Welcome back. Decided against the place. Too bad well there are others.” 

“hardly.” RC replied.

“why don’t you explain the price?” Classic says.

“and why would you suddenly say something as suspicious as that just because i showed up?” 

“The price? The price… well… it has always been that price. Oh and it is sold. Just sold it to someone else. Yes! That is it!” Frisk was sweating like she was in a hot spa. 

“you realize what the felony to lying to two figures in authority is right?” 

“G-gotta go.” Frisk made a break for it as Nicole just watched. Classic was quicker than them though and she was forced to halt, surrounded by blue bones.

“Ahh… fuck… you just had to call him… why?” 

“because there’s a very interesting “occupant” in the basement.” RC replied.

“you wanna start talkin’ little bird?” 

“T-tweet?” Frisk attempted to be funny had failed miserably.

“cute, but that’s not what i meant.” 

“Fine, I am supposed to sell the stupid houses over there. Not this house. I didn’t even know there was a body. I did know this Gaster though… thus the reason I got front gate.” 

“who paid you to sell those houses? also, pretty sure said gaster is sleepin’ in the basement about now. cryogenic freeze.” 

“Shit, that fucking … we don’t exactly get along and in exchange for my silence they kept mine.” Frisk kept eyeing around as if expecting something was going to happen.

“do you even know why those houses aren’t selling?” RC asked.

“Maybe…” 

“no maybe, you either do or you don’t.” Classic replied.

“I c-can’t help it that the one neighbor gives off bad vibes.” 

“there’s an evil entity living in the victorian house dumb ass, it’s not “bad vibes” it’s evil magic. forbidden shit.” RC replied.

“Well fuck you. You little t-” Nicole walked up and punched her, knocking her out. She turned around and immediately winced.

“That fucking hurt… ow owie! Why do people punch each other?” Nicole rubbed her hand.

“usually because they are used to it and can take the blow.” Classic replied.

“Umm… sorry I knocked her out. Not really. That is my mate you insulted you … you bitch…” Frisk was out cold. 

“eh, i can get info outta her other ways. no problem.” He retrieved his phone and texted Lust first.

Classic: got someone who might need your methods of persuasion to ta sing. meet me at hq in 20 min.

“I am sorry RC… I didn’t mean. Well I did but she just made me so mad that she called you that and well…” 

“it’s fine sweetheart.” 

“Classic, does this mean this house is not for sale?” Nicole wasn’t sure now with Frisk acting out like she was.

“dunno, i’ll have it looked into before you two try anything. i’ll call the agency and get you another agent as well as look into this one. you two can scout out other places while i do the digging.”

“This f-... sucks… this place, besides the killer traps, seemed really nice.” 

“i have to agree. though doesn’t freezing yourself on purpose forfeit ownership?” 

“That sounds like a legit argument there.” Nicole agreed with RC.

“i’ll talk to corporate us, he’ll know that kinda thing.” RC nodded.

“i liked that house, hope it’s up for grabs.” 

“if is actually is, it wouldn’t be for the price she just told your mate. no house short of a mansion is worth that kinda g.” 

“The protection kinda is… if we plan on having kids we need some heavy magic.” Classic shook his head.

“not legally it ain’t.” 

“I am going to take a small tiny break while you boys figure this stuff out. Okay?” Nicole sat down before slouching forward passing out. RC reached out and caught her.

“damn.” 

“yeah, i know.” RC replied. 

“what happened to her?” 

“magic drainage likely, anyway. i’ll take her back to the house to rest, i think we’ll call off the house hunt for today. lemme know what you find out though.” Frisk was staggering to her feet and was trying to sneak away. Except that the cage was still there... 

“good luck with the bird.” 

“LET ME OUT OF HERE! I WANT OUT! Wait… did I beat her? Yes, I knew I could do it!” 

“tch, you wish.” RC said before shortcutting away. Classic walked over to her with a rather eerie smirk.... After they arrived at the house RC found the little SS outside the door of his room. He had a little bandage over his cheek. 

“you okay there pal?” RC asked.

“i can say the same. what happened to her?” 

“she’s exhausted, long story.” 

“i tried to be nice but, she thought… well, i tried. i am worthless ain’t i?” 

“no.” RC replied and nudged his room’s door open with magic. Charm was laying on the pillow sleeping. RC used magic to shift her over so he could lay Nicole on the bed without disturbing Charm’s rest. He then went back over to SS and plucked him from his spot and sat him on his shoulder. He then headed downstairs with him.

“i… i tried… to tell her she is pretty and she said i was full of shit.”  RC headed to the kitchen once they were downstairs. He grabbed a spoon and a bottle of mustard. He didn’t have anything else honestly. He put a bit on the spoon and set it on the table then set SS down next to it.

“man this is a fucking sympathy gift.” SS poked his hand into the mustard.

“we’ve both had it rough. at least ya tried, that’s good enough fer me. an’ you did it proper too.” He took a swig from the bottle.

“so how did the house hunt go? you don’t want to hear what the fuck i did to be honest.” 

“terrible. turns out the agent is possibly working for the fuckin’ enemy. tried to sell us a house right fuckin’ next to him. then when we asked after another she just randomly selected a supposedly empty house, with an anti-human security and its previous owner down in the basement in cryo.” 

“that … is pretty fucked up. ... hey, hey i think i got an idea. the agent i can fucking ride on them and be like one of those spies. i can’t do shit otherwise and maybe this will impress princess stuck up over there.” 

“might be an idea if classic can’t get any info from her. for now i’m playin’ the fuckin’ waitin’ game as he and our two ‘torture’ experts get to work.” 

“sounds like a plan. this stuff isn't bad…” All of a sudden SS dived in and consumed it all. 

“more!” RC put more on the spoon before taking another sip. He drank more and more… eventually.

“y-you know the w-worst part is… she thinks she is s-so great … and i tried to be sweet and kind and f-fuck…” 

“I Hear A Lot Of Complaining… What In The World Going On? Are You Being A Lazy Ass? And Why Is That Rat Still Here?” 

“he’s not a rat and we’ve both had a rough day, drop the act for fuck’s sake.” 

“Oh… Well… Uhh… What Happened?”

“our so called agent might be working for the enemy, tried to sell us a place right fuckin’ next to him. when we didn’t bite she tried to sell us a place owned by a gaster who - for whatever fucking reason - cryo froze himself in his own basement. classic is workin’ over the agent to see what she knows.” 

“He Should Have Gave Us Him We Could Work Him Over…” 

“if lust don’t work classic will probably call you. you know how classic operates.” 

“Make Sure To “Introduce The Agent To Me” I Will Fuck Them Over. No One Messes With My Stuff.” 

“heh, just don’t let your mate hear ya say that. ya know how she feels about your ‘methods’ of work.” 

“This Stays Between Us…” 

“pussy fucking pussy…” The little SS was wasted at this point. 

“that includes you half pint. because frisk finding out about this is the same as charm givin' you a work over without ever layin’ a hand on ya.” 

“low fucking kick in the balls there.” SS said with a whimper.

“truth, not just the kick.” RC replied before taking another sip.

“You Don’t Stand A Chance With A Frisk. They Are Perfect.” 

“don’t kick him bro. he tried the legit way, same way you did. he’s just had it harder.” 


	51. Chapter 51

“That Is Be- Fine… I Can Be Kind. Frisk Says She Can See The Good In Me. Fucking… Fuck… I Don’t Know How.” 

“pff, wish i knew. believe me i wouldn’t have thought of pullin’ any shit that i was thinkin’ before aria showed up if i knew the answer to that question. but charm ain’t like yer mate, she’s judgmental. frisk never judged us. she looks perfect but i think she’s flawed.” RC could feel a slight buzz, he wouldn’t get drunk off his ass on this, but it was enough to soothe most of his frustrations.

“That Is Because She Was… Let’s Put It This Way. She Knows What It Is Like To Be On The Other Side.” 

“yeah, an’ that’s what makes her perfect but makes charm flawed. that little copy don’t know shit. i don’t know why ss wants her... but i ain’t gonna judge him for it.” 

“don’t know… maybe it is because she fucking just… i think she is the only i met so far. maybe i am just dumb… stupid…” 

“nah, ya ain’t dumb.”

“Look Little Dumbass Of A Brother.”

“hey.”

“Not You Dumbass The Other Dumbass.” 

“we’re not dumbasses. don’t be a jerkwad an’ just say what the fuck ya intend to straight and simple.”

“Alright, I Tried To Fight My Feelings For Frisk. I Thought I Was Under Some Kind Of Spell That She Cast That Prevented Me From Constantly… I Did A Lot Of Bad Things But They Never Fought Back. They … Showed Compassion When I Showed Them None. If You Truly Care For This Charm Might I Suggest You Do The Same. If They Do Not Return It Then You Can Walk Away With Your Head Held High And Be Proud You Gave It Your All.” 

“da fuck are you talkin’ about?” SS was so wasted that he couldn’t pay attention to what Papyrus was talking about.

“Well If You Weren’t So Damn Wasted You Would Understand. Sans! Relay That Message To The Smaller Inferior Version Of You.” 

“you sure you want to call me that? i now have dirt on you too. so fuck off with the insults and treat your brother like a fucking skeleton he is. he is a good fucking soul and you… you need to treat him with respect!” Papyrus glared at him and could of easily ripped him apart with his magic.

“basically bro thinks you should be a dick to charm, stop glarin’ at my half pint. like it or not he’s here to stay to stop actin’ like a babybones about it jus’ cuz ya don’t like what ya hear.” 

“Well You Have To Admit It Worked For Me.”

“breaking someone’s spirit means working for you?”

“eh, what do you have to lose? you’ve tried the nice guy path and that got you nothing but a smack. might as well tell her straight up if she gonna be a beeotch you’ll treat her like one.” 

“i guess… alright but not until… you know what fuck it i am doing it now!”

“just try not to wake nikki ok pal?” 

“i will try. squirt some mustard in my mouth for liquid courage.” RC does as he says and watch him stumble off and shortcut on top of the ceiling fan.

“whoops… let’s try it again.” SS shortcut into the room tumbling onto the bed. He had every intention to tell her off but instead he got to her and sighed. Here she was sleeping so soundly and she wasn’t wrong he was a bit of a pervert. He cursed himself before using his magic pulling a bit of the blanket to cover Charm. SS went to the far side of the pillow and took a nap himself.  Nicole eventually woke up and made her way through the house.

“Hey… what happened?” Nicole asked as she made her way over.

“RC? Where … where are you?” 

“hmm?” He cracked open a socket, he was strung out on the couch.

“ermphm..” He was waking up from sleeping off his drink from earlier. 

“There you are.” Nicole made her way over and crawled in next to him and nuzzled against him.

“ ‘sup -yawn- sweetheart?” 

“I feel so exhausted. Did… I pass out?”

“you did.” 

“I still feel tired. How are you?”

“i’m alright. just was enjoyin’ a nap.”

“Good I am glad…” Nicole nuzzled closer.

“I saw the two are sleeping on the same pillow so… that is good right?” 

“not necessarily. poor guy is havin’ to switch tactics to see if that don’t work before he just gives her up as a lost cause.” 

“I think she just needs time… *yawn* time… to focus and stuff *yawn*. Have you heard anything from Classic?” 

“not yet.” As if on cue there came a message from Classic. RC grabbed his phone and checked the text.

Classic: she was hired through a website to sell the houses. no idea who hired her but i have a feeling.

  
  


“heh, talk about timing. looks like she was hired by one of the likely minions to sell the houses, so not a direct connection... just another tool.” RC sighed.

“Damn sorry…” Nicole whispered.

“nah, that’s better news than her actually knowing; means she ain’t sidin’ with him... she just took a deal she shouldn’t have.” He stuck the phone back in his pocket after shooting off a quick thanks. 

“Is the house for sale then?” 

“he didn’t say anything on the other place.”

“Babe, can you… I think I am just imagining things.” Nicole shook her head a bit. 

“eh?” 

“I don’t know. I just feel off. I am fine, it is probably the weather. I should check on the little ones but I don’t want to move.” 

“hmm.” That was odd, at least to his thinking.

“What? Oh well… here I go…” Nicole rolled back and forth before she flopped onto the floor and then got up and proceeded to go to RC’s room.

“mkay.” He watched her, that was... interesting, to say the least. She wasn’t walking normal as she stumbled along the way. 

“Oh you two are cuddling…” Nicole joked as Charm got up and looked around. SS was laying on the other side of the pillow.

“We are not cuddling! Don’t say such things Nicole.” Nicole sighed before flopping on the bed causing the pillow to flip off the bed. SS heard Charm scream as she was falling off the pillow and shortcut to her grabbing her as they fell. With another shortcut they landed back on the bed with her on top of him. They looked at each other and immediately separated with both of them blushing.

“T-thank you SS.” 

“it is no big deal. what the fuck happened… nicole? you okay?” Nicole waved it off.

“I just need to get up and going. Okay…” She proceeded to get up from the bed.

“You guys behave and play nice. Nikki is just going to go for a small teeny tiny walk.” Except she really didn’t get up from the bed and instead just laid there for a moment before she got up and headed for the door.

“er.. okay.” SS seemed completely confused.

“Want to see a cool trick?” Nicole asked SS.

“what is that?” Nicole opened a small portal and grabbed a magic bar before closing it.

“Tadah….” She took a couple of bites, feeling better. 

“huh. never seen anythin’ like that before.” 

“Well in a bit we will be visiting my home so… or maybe not; I am not sure what we are going to do to be honest. I think today has been very chaotic.” 

“rc! come here.” SS yelled towards RC. RC came up stairs to see what was up.

“what the heck is wrong with her? is she drunk?” 

“She is acting weird…” Charm admitted.

“no, she’s not drunk.” 

“then why is she acting like she is?” Nicole grabbed a second bar and was starting to act more normal.

“I am fine. I really am!” Nicole protested even though that wasn’t exactly true.

“low magic can make a soul act a little unusual.” 

“I can’t be low on magic I just ate some bars like I said it is just the weather. Come on RC let’s go out and do something!” Nicole sat on the bed.

“do something… pfft…” SS couldn’t help but snicker at that while Charm smacked SS in the back of his skull.

“Really?” Charm asked as SS shrugged. 

“i wanna know what you think is funny half pint.” 

“do something… you know, sex, pfft…” SS busted out laughing.

“wow pal, you need a hobby or somethin’.” 

“Yeah, by something he means get your head out of the gutter.” Charm says before glancing at RC.

“Could she be sick because of something that happened recently maybe? You eat something funny?” 

“guys, i told you what happened already.” 

“But she just said it wasn’t magic… unless she is in denial. That kind of makes sense too.” Charm glanced over at Nicole who shrugged.

“I am really o-okay. I just need to eat more magic bars and I will be fine.” 

“Okay, so I have a question: do we live in this room? Or … is there another place?” Charm asked looking around.

“Why don’t you love it here? I do. Then again I love RC so … yeah…” 

“i have to agree with boss on this. this place is bone-fide.” SS said with a smirk.

“Boss? Why the heck are you calling her boss?” Charm asked flippantly. 

“well one… she told the bigger version of me that he can and i think it is slightly endearing.” Charm rolled her eyes at SS.

“i ain’t got a problem with it. anyway, ya two live where we live. we’re gonna find a new place soon.” 

“So this is temporary or is this like some kind of trial where we have to pick which host to live with because I have a feeling Nicole doesn’t live here.” Charm said intuitively.

“she doesn’t, but that’s cuz she’s been stayin’ with a friend. once we find a house we’ll be livin’ together. it’s all just temporary.” 

“Yep, should I head back or should I spend the night?” Nicole asked.

“up to you sweetheart.” 

“I don’t know… I kinda want to spend the night… with… you…” Nicole seemed a little squirmish saying it.

“that won’t be a problem then.” He smiled. 

“So my place or yours?” 

“hmmm, yours i think. little more peaceful and more room.” 

“Alright, let’s go then.” Nicole opened a portal and peeked her head in to make sure it it was the right world. 

“c’mon minis, you’re comin’ too.” He picked up SS and stuck him on his shoulder, leaving Nicole to grab Charm.

“Yep right one. Okay…” Nicole went back and grabbed Charm and stepped through the portal after RC. Her portal was a little too high up so the first step was a doozy in her bedroom. RC caught himself though so he didn’t toss SS to the ground. He then turned to catch Nicole so she wouldn’t stumble and accidentally toss Charm. She fell right into his arms but Charm stumbled off Nicole’s shoulder to fall onto RC’s shoulder which SS grabbed her and steadied her.

“you k?” SS asked Charm who nodded and flushed a bit before moving away.

“Fine… t-thanks.” Charm looked over at Nicole.

“What is wrong with you? Why did you do that? Did you do that on purpose so you can just fall into someone’s arms?” Nicole rubbed her head.

“No, I didn’t do it on purpose. I am still learning. Be grateful you don’t have four feet.” 

“Four feet?”

“it’d hurt more.” RC answered as he set Nicole down.

“Sorry about that… I didn’t mean to do that Sans.” 

“it’s alright sweetheart. no harm done.” 

“stupid question but why you keep switching names between rc and sans? i mean isn’t it confusing for you?” SS asked RC.

“nope. rc is the name i have with the others like me. there’s so many different versions of me running around that it’d be too confusin' without a nickname and we’re all sans. yourself included, so, just better to go with the nickname but i answer to both.” 

“I think in private it is okay though right? I don’t think you mind.” Nicole summoned a doll house and flopped onto the bed. 

“i don’t mind.” RC confirmed.

“a dollhouse … really? what? are we your toys now?” SS says with a bit of a whine.

“what are you complain’ about? you have a better idea on a house that’s your size?” RC asked.

“I think he means he is afraid we might see the interactions between you two and frankly I don’t care to see it either.” Charm says crossing her arms.

“well that is not what i meant it is fucking pink! i ain’t living in a pretty princess mansion!” Nicole summoned some small containers of paint and paint brushes.

“Then paint it then.” 

“you summoned this shit but don’t just do the wave of your hand to just get it right in the first place. what the fuck?” Charm ignored SS and opened one of the gallons of paint. It was almost the exact same shade of pink as the house was now but maybe a little darker.

“Uhhh… SS I don’t think it matters.” SS looked at the paint and started to throw a fit.

“what the fuck is this shit? you don’t even fucking give us a different color?” Nicole simply crawled into bed and covered herself under the sheets. This day was supposed to be special but it ended up the way her parent’s engagement was quick and done. Her dad originally booked a fancy restaurant to ask her mom’s hand in marriage when a family friend had an emergency with a cow giving birth. All hell broke loose and not only did the calve didn’t survive but they missed their dinner plans. My mom had no clue what was going on and thought she was being stood up and was about to dump him when he showed up almost an hour or two late. She found out what happened and he apologized saying that he planned on proposing. They got engaged and ate at McDonalds. 

“Uhuh and sure and whatever… complain to Aria if you aren’t happy.” Nicole put the blanket over her head as the little SS shortcut over and landed on top of the blanket.

“are you seriously trying to use fucking blankets to avoid us now? you are supposed to be _our_ caretakers. so yeah do it right!” Nicole muttered something and a second dollhouse crushed the first one but this one was slightly glitchy. It was dark with crimson walls.

“much better!” SS commented as he went over.

“but why the fuck is it doing that flicking shit?”

“you’re sure fuckin’ picky aren’t ya? shut the hell up for like ten minutes won’t ya?” RC said as he sat down on the bed.

“we’re your caretakers not fuckin’ slaves. stop complainin’ over stupid shit.” 

“well you live in it! can you at least make it easier for us to access than us crawling over the remains of an old ugly dollhouse?” RC used his magic to lift off the top and just dumped SS into a random room.

“Uhhh… I will just… go inside… and yeah…” Charm could tell RC was getting annoyed and the moment the dollhouse came close enough she ran inside. Eventually the glitches settled down.

“I think it is sound proof.” Nicole muttered. 

“Are they finally happy?”

“i think they’ll be good until supper time.” He replied and put his arms around her, drawing her close. She nuzzled close and sighed.

“Sometimes I think I won’t be able to master these powers. What if… what if I make the same mistake as Aria or Inky? What if I am what Classic fears?”

“i don’t think ya will be and whether ya master ‘em or not, i’ll still be here for ya.” 

“You better. That is an order.” Nicole joked before kissing his neck gently. He made a quiet sound of happy affirmation before kissing her lovingly. She held him close as she kissed him back.

“I may not be the best but you always make me feel I am.” 

“you’re the best for me.” He murmured before kissing her again. She deepened the kiss a bit before nuzzling against him.

“Aren’t you afraid they might come out?” Nicole murmured. 

“Maybe we should wait until… we get our first house.” 

“nah, i don’t think either plans on comin’ out for the next few hours.” 

“Hehe… you think they are that afraid of me?” 

“maybe not afraid per say.” 

“They don’t want to see us make love?”

“that’s pretty much it. plus i imagine there’s a tiny lock on that door just like there’s one on my door.” With a bit of magic, he did lock his room’s door, then locked the front door of the little dollhouse. 

“The insides of it is the same as your house.”

“shouldn’t be an issue then. not like they’d know how to work a lock anyway since this is their first day.” 

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

“trying.” 

“Pfffttt… you are too cute. You know if you command me to… I mean I am your slave.” Nicole indicated by pointing at her collar.

“yeah, but it’s fun seducin’ ya too, or tryin’ anyway.” 

“Oh try me please. I mean you can’t seduce me I am unseducable.”

“that right?” 

“Yep, it took a small tiny skeleton to even get mated. So clearly not able to be seduced.”

“so then it’ll have no effect if i do this.” He nibbled at her neck. She trembled a little as her breath got caught.

“N-none…”

“or this... and this.” He muttered, peppering her collarbone with kisses as his fingers ghosted over her, barely making contact.

“N-Nope… nothing… j-just weew…” He was thoroughly enjoying their little game as he skimmed his tongue along her collarbone, one hand grabbing her bottom.

“Eep!” She wasn’t expecting that and her face turned instantly red.

“S-sans!” His response was just a pleased chuckle before he rolled them over, pinning her beneath him before he pressed against her in a long, slow heated kiss; pressing against her to feel every bit of her against his bones... including the summoned one.

“F-f… S-sans…” She was trying her hardest to resist him now. It was a matter of time before one of the two breaks and dammit she was getting close to it. RC proved he was pretty patient as he continued to lavish her with nips between heated kisses. Not to mention persistent. She finally wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head near hers so she can return the heated kisses with her own. 

“Is t-that all you g-got?” She joked lightly before catching his tongue in her mouth and frenching him.

“Damnit… did I lose?” He just kissed her heatedly, he was too enraptured with her to care one way or the other. She rubbed up against him and tried to remove his top to get a better look at her mate. With a bit of help from him, his top finally was removed. His soul glowed softly like a little light night between his rib cage.

“You know if you would have taken that off first I would have fucking lost right away.”

“that woulda been too easy.” He responded with a purr in his tone before hooking a finger under the collar, gently tugging her back to him for a heated kiss. She smirked before her tongue tangled with his. Soft moans escaped her as she held him close. He didn’t waste much time in discarding the other clothing items between them, but he did seem to savor teasing every part of her skin that he uncovered with each garment that was tossed aside. They made sweet tender love to each other until they climaxed and nuzzled against each other afterwards. He nuzzled against her.

“Did I ever tell you that you are the sexiest mate out there?” 

“i think ya just did angel.” 

“Pffttt… I ain’t no angel.” 

“you’re my angel.” 

“Boss… that is so sweet!” Nicole kissed him tenderly. 

“I can’t figure out why I was so tired earlier… now I feel so much better.” 

“draining spell is why.” 

“Draining spell? What would cause that?” Nicole sat up a bit not as shy as she used to be so she didn’t hide anything from him. 

“it was in the basement.” 

“I see… why didn’t it affect you? Or did it?” 

“it was aimed at human magic alone.” 

“Fuck… is that why I was so exhausted? Thanks for taking me out of there then. Should I go talk to Aria about this? I should. She would be able to help clear out this place.” 

“yup, and it couldn’t hurt.” 

“Let me see…” Nicole scooted herself from RC and snapped her fingers. She was now wearing a velvety red dress that went down to her knees with red high heels to boot.. 

“What do you think?” 

“very nice.” 

“Thank you. I am surprised the collar never left my neck during … our play time.” Nicole gave a wink before leaving to go visit Aria. He smirked.

“Aria! Aria! Guess what?” Nicole was so excited to tell her friend the news. She would need to tell her parents but one obstacle at a time. 

“You got a tattoo.” Aria was joking as she stretched out on the couch.

“Yep! Aria I have never been so frustrated and happy in all my life!” Nicole jumped on the couch and brought her friend close to her for a hug. 

“Frustrated? About what?” 

“Well, the minis… oh yeah… I created another bitty for SS and her name is Charm. Also Lust came by and SS was being slightly over protective or whatever which moved up the engagement to today… so I guess no crazy celebration now. We decided to look at houses and a whole block of houses are reeking of bad magic and we went to Gaster’s place which was for sale… at least we thought it was. The Frisk couldn’t go in and once we were in RC had to constantly use over access codes on things. Downstairs we found a secret lab in the secret lab apparently there was a spell that was zapping my magic. I felt exhausted and we found a frozen Gaster. How was your day?” Nicole snapped her finger before showing off her new ring.

“Also got a beautiful ring! Plus… Classic is “talking” with Frisk.” 

“Well, you can still have a wedding... and that’s one hell of a find. Nice ring by the way.... Also, uh, what Frisk? There’s like so many in that one universe... did you not get her nickname?” 

“Sorry I didn’t catch it… shit, I didn’t…” 


	52. Chapter 52

“Ah well, it’s alright. You said Sans had her, if he thinks it’s important enough he’ll contact me or one of the others will.” 

“He apparently did an interview with her where Lust asked her questions but apparently has no real connection other than knowing the Gaster there.” 

“Hmm, alright. That narrows it down a bit, seeing as there are only like two gasters in total there.” 

“Only two why?”

“They rarely need saving, if they haven’t already been set on a course to be returned to their timeline in some way, then usually they don’t need saving because they do not deserve it. I have a friend who tolerates a whole group of them... but he is... hmmm, different. It has been some time since I have seen him. I believe the last time I saw him was when Mika was an infant. Still just a newborn.” 

“So… why is he in our world? Isn’t that weird?” 

“Heh, no. Noah is not in our world. He has his own world, but it is accessible from here if one knows how. I have only been once, with his guidance, however, so I do not know how to get there. The last time I saw him we both were visiting Underswap.” 

“Aria, I have to ask you a few questions. None of them are easy to answer. One is becoming possible skeleton in the future and the second is … how do I prevent myself from using too much power?” 

“You mean can you become one? Also you learn to regulate your power through usage, everyone has different limitations usually but as a Creator you can set yourself up to not have that crutch if you desire.” 

“Sorry, I am just nervous about asking these things but… yes I am thinking about becoming a skeleton.” 

“It’s fine, I’ll answer any question regardless of what it is, though I cannot guarantee an answer you will like. As for your question about becoming a skeleton, I do not know. I am only the second human ever in the entirety of multiverses to achieve it. The only other one to do so was a Frisk.” 

“Oh… I guess that answers that one. From SanctTale or is it a different story?” 

“Not from SanctTale. That Frisk is still alive as a human, no, this Frisk was not created by either of us and is merely a single branch on the alternate timelines from the Alpha Timeline.” 

“Ahh… I see… The other question comes from the same fear Classic has but mine is more like… how do I prevent my knowledge of their world- Wait let me reword that. How can I prevent myself from being the ultimate spoiler alert and almost god-like.” 

“That’s like asking for a manual for raising a child Nikki. I’m afraid I do not have any advice for you on that because such a thing simply does not exist. Your self control is ultimately up to you.” 

“I saw Foxtrot today and I basically became a fan girl. Got his autograph and then he said I reminded him of his Frisk and it dawned on me that yeah… because I am basically her or created her. It gets way too confusing. I just don’t want to destroy the thing I love so much.” 

“Your resemblance to his Frisk, or any of the others, isn’t going to affect them if that’s your concern. Were that the case I could not be in the same room as any of my creations and the same would hold true for you. We’d just end up destroying worlds without meaning to if that happened. It doesn’t work that way, the reason being because we only dictate so much of their lives. We don’t micromanage and because of it they have things in their past we might never had intended.... For example, we never spelled out too much about Tutu’s parentage besides having a mom and a douche of a father... what we could not have predicted nor implemented is that that douche of a father was an orphan raised by an alcoholic, militaristic grandfather. The details we did not give their lives, the multiverse has provided for them in various ways, thus, the moment we cease causing events in their lives is the moment we hand over the reins to them and they exercise the same free will you and I have.” 

“That is true. They do have a life of their own and their hopes and dreams are of their own. I don’t change their views on things and I try to listen to what they would want and not anything else. I guess I felt a little dirty because I know some of the more intimate scenes and me with RC now… well it felt like I was cheating on him.” 

“Those were products of our own imaginations and desires at the time, beyond those few times we do not have that sort of influence on them and it has little to nothing to do with RC and is no different than if we just decided to got to Lust ourselves. I know Lust believes this, at the very least. I’ve spoken to him about it.” 

“That … actually makes me feel better. I told RC this and he said that he didn’t care but I cared. It sounds dumb but he means too much to me to hide this kind of stuff from him. Speaking of Lust. I … I honestly don’t know how I am going to handle RC’s heat next month. What should I do?” 

“That is a good question and one you need to answer for yourself. It is a personal choice to either help with a mate’s heat or not. There’s pros and cons to both.” 

“Do you help with Inky’s heat?” 

“He’s never had a heat. His soul is more akin to that of a human’s soul like back in our world, thus it’s not affected like monster souls are.” 

“Welp so much for that advice. I don’t think you can help me there.” 

“I never said I didn’t have advice on it, as I have helped Bitties. My experience with heats is this, helping out a mate seems to make the heat not last as long, but it’s a very intense experience between the two involved. Most monsters’ heats are like spending a whole day with Lust, however with a normal monster it’s spaced out over a span of a few days instead of all at once. Lust also has heats, but it will be a long time before he has a natural heat again due to his condition.” 

“How will it effect me though? I mean I know we written about it but… it is different being there. Speaking of the devil. Hi RC!” 

“heya.”

“hi!” Inky was right behind him.

“Well, honestly... it can go one of two ways, it depends on the multiverse and honestly, sometimes the world itself. You would be better off asking RC that one.” 

“One of two ways? RC during your heats do you just randomly kill the one you are with? That could be bad for me.” Both of the males flushed dark colors.

“n-no....”

“I thought Inky never had a heat why is he flushing so badly?” 

“because any monster would, this is sort of the same deal as humans talking about their menstrual cycle in front of a group of human guys.” 

“Ahhh interesting enough I actually do that to get rid of my uncles when they get on my nerves. Works like a charm. Pfff… Charm… sorry inside joke.” RC chuckled.

“Nice one.” Aria said with a grin.

“How are you Inky? Sorry for leaving you out on the news. RC and I are mated.” 

“it’s fine, i ran into rc on the way over here actually and he and i caught up.” 

“Wow, you are handling the news very well. Doesn’t Inky throw up ink when he is excited too?” 

“heh... no.” 

“Ink only does that because the magic in him that he uses for emotions is not his own; the overload of it is beyond what his system can control and thus he pukes it up.” 

“Oh sorry I guess that is why I never see you do that act. Aria the other big news is we are getting a house… or did i tell you that already?” 

“I think you mentioned you were looking. Have you heard back from Classic yet on that RC?”

“not yet.” 

“Did Classic mentioned a nickname for that Frisk with the realtor or was that just a random one?” 

“he didn’t.” 

“Sorry to just change the subject but look at my ring! I have to show it off like those stuck up bitches from Hollywood.” Nicole showed off the ring to Inky. RC smirks.

“nice ring.” 

“Thank you Inky. Hey Aria is it possible to make a small portal so I can talk to my parents face to face? Or… is that impossible?” 

“It’s not possible, sorry. The closest you’ll get to that is Skype.” 

“I have my phone still but… I really want to introduce RC to them. Despite all the craziness in my life they are the only thing I miss from the other world.” 

“Yeah, that’s not a good idea at all.” 

“You mean introducing RC?” 

“Yes.” 

“I understand.” Nicole looked at RC. She would have to explain this to him later it wasn’t personal. 

“yeah.... nice as that would be... i can’t say they’d likely have the best reaction from what i’ve heard.” Aria nods. 

“Not to mention risking the multiverses. It is for the best that Creators on the other side remain oblivious to its actual existence. Regardless of the trouble they cause.”

“I am still forever in your debt for bringing me here though Aria. I wouldn’t have met my other half without you.” Nicole reached and took Aria’s hand in her own.

“You’re my best friend, I don’t see it as a debt.” 

“Now let’s give our mates a treat and make out in front of them.” Nicole joked. 

“I’d prefer to make out with mine thanks.” Aria replied with a knowing look that said she knew her friend was joking.

“Oh babe! Don’t be like that!” Nicole playfully pushed her down on the couch and put her hand over her mouth and pretended to kiss her.

“Pff, no.” Aria pushed her friend off before this got out of hand and one or both of their mates got pissy... 

“She is such a tease… I am joking!” Nicole said raising her hands up.

“uh huh, i’d know after all these years.” Inky replied, he wasn’t fooled honestly. He’d known his mate for too long, RC, on the other hand, had been shocked speechless. Inky nudged him just to get him to come out of it.

“RC? You okay there? I didn’t even kiss her. I kissed my own hand.” 

“...”

“I believe he’s in a state of shell shock. Hmmm, I imagine it will wear off soon enough.”

“Now either he was so turned on or he is really pissed off at me now. Either way it is kinda justified.” Nicole commented back.

“I wouldn’t say pissed. I had plenty of years to warn Inky of human shenanigans and fake outs, but RC hasn’t had that kind of luxury and monsters take being mates very seriously.” 

“Wait, so he is mad at you? Jealous? I didn’t mean to. RC, are you okay?” Now Nicole was concerned.

“I don’t think he’s mad at me.” 

“i think i need some air.” Nicole went over and tried to see if he was alright.

“Sans? Please… talk to me. What is wrong?” RC shook his head.

“i’m gonna head home.” He opened a portal and headed back to his world.

“Fuck… I am going to follow.” 

“Good luck.” 

“Thanks. Will you watch the bitties? They are in my room in the dollhouse.” 

“Yeah, I’ll watch Charm.” Aria said.

“Wait… was SS with RC?” 

“Yup... like for the last five minutes.” 

“Oh fucking… fuck…I will get Charm.” 

“I’d leave her if I were you. Having her won’t do you any good.” 

“Alright, goodbye then.” Nicole opened a portal and went through. 

Once it closed behind her, Inky spoke up.

“that’s one hell of a fuck up.” 

“Yup, but she can’t say I didn’t warn her before she got in a relationship.”

  
  


Nicole appeared in front of the house at the door. She knocked on it. She figured going inside or appearing inside would be wrong. 

“RC! Please… open the door. I want to talk to you.” 

“jus... no thoughts.” RC muttered to SS in the kitchen as he shared some syrup with the other.

“wow, that… was… something…” SS nuzzled against RC trying to console him.

“RC? Are you there?” Nicole yelled again.

“i don’t even know what i did ta deserve that.” He muttered before taking a drink.

“you did nothing wrong. i mean you were like the perfect mate and she just… does that mean she is into human girls?”

“maybe this is karma fer the shit i did ta frisk...” He muttered.

“that is bullshit and you know it. if karma was real well shit maybe it is…”

“has ta be, it’s an attract attribute remember?”

“I will break down this FUCKING DOOR down… shit that won’t solve shit…” Nicole just wanted to be inside to talk to him.

“you know what fuck her! she don’t deserve a monster like us!” RC sighed.

“yeah, well... too late ain’t it? shouldn’t have rushed it.”

“never too late. talk da classic guy with all this magic shit there has to be a way out.”

“oh there is pal... but it’s fuckin’ painful... no thanks... though maybe i should at least find out what classic has found out. wanna meet him?” 

“Sans…. please… I am sorry please come to the door.” Nicole begged as she started to cry.

“yeah, let’s go.” RC stuck the syrup in his phone and picked up SS, very gentle but keeping him close and a fair grip on him before shortcutting off to the cooperate office. He shot a text to his brother.

Sans: might as well let her in. i got work.

Papyrus: What Are You Talking About? I Am At My Job.

Sans: leave early again huh? figures... i know frisk is at least home, i’ll bug her about it then.

RC repeated his text to Frisk this time and he almost ran down a shorter version of himself.

“fucking midget out of our way!” SS yelled.

“the fuck you call me ya fuckin’ short shit!” 

“calm down both of ya shitheads.... ss, this is red. red meet bitty me.”

“i like this ass face he looks almost as good as me.” SS says with a smirk.

“you’re bold for a little shit.”

“never mind that, is classic around?” 

“his mate fucking made out with another chick right after they got together.” SS explains.

“no shit? damn man... “ RC shrugs a little.

“shit happens, we can’t all be successful right?” 

“don’t act so fucking calm about this. get mad! she is fucking the worst!” SS was mad for him.

“look, ss... i don’t really have the time for that kinda thing right now. we have bigger fish to fry... i just have to keep it together until we figure out what the fuck to do about nightmare.”

  
  


Nicole just wept outside of RC’s apartment. It took Frisk a while to get the message because she’d been taking a nap, but she did open the door.

“Nikki?” 

“RC home?” Nicole’s eyes were red from crying.

“No. I’m the only one here. Come on in.” 

“No… I think I am not allowed.”

“Don’t be silly.” She gently tugs the other girl inside with her and to the couch; shutting the door behind them.

“I was just teasing. I didn’t even kiss my friend I just placed my hand over her mouth and pretended to kiss her and now he is gone. He is a Sans right? King of pranks and jokes?”

“Well... he is a Sans... but he’s not like most. He is a lot more mellow than the others I’ve met. Like... in comparison... all the others seem like they’re a bunch of circus clowns trying to constantly put on a show and outdo each other. Ever since he changed, his... sense of humor did as well, drastically. You don’t want to know what it was beforehand.” Nicole just felt worse. She took out her phone and texted RC.

Nikki: I didn’t kiss her! I kissed my OWN hand! Babe please!!

Auto Response: sorry i missed ya, i’ll get back when i can! 

“I think he blocked me.” Nicole showed the message and her heart ached even more. 

“Nah, they do that when they’re working. Dunno why, Papyrus has one too but he usually doesn’t use it unless he goes out on some mission where it’s vital that he doesn’t have contact with anyone else. Ten to one, he’s probably at the corporate building; they don’t allow outside calls in that place.” 

“Corporate building? Where is that?”

“Somewhere downtown. I’ve never been.” 

“I need to go there. Want to come?” 

“No thanks, but I think I can at least help you get there.” 

“Thanks Frisk. I really appreciate this. Honestly, I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“Yeah.... thank me after you deal with your ride.” Frisk went back to her room and retrieved her phone and shot off a text. 

“Who is that?”

“t-the fuck you want?” The skeleton looked mildly annoyed as he leaned against the front door, arms crossed; he was dressed, oddly, in a dark blue t-shirt with a leather jacket and jet black jeans. 

“Sorry to bother you Error.” Nicole says instinctively.

“w-who the f-f-fuck are y-you?” 

“That’s Nikki, she needs a ride to the office. I don’t know where it is so I just asked your mate to send you since I know you know where it’s at.”

“f-fuck.”

“Error… I can make a certain event disappear if you help me.”

“DoN’t b-bother. l-let’s just get this s-shit over with. i h-have work to do.” 

“Ummm… embarrassingly enough can you sign my autograph book or is this a bad time…” He gave her an odd look.

“t-the fuck i look like? m-mettaton?” 

“You are important… sorry.”

“Just take her and stop complaining already.” Nicole went over to Error and kept quiet. Error straightened and held out one hand to her.

“Thank you.” Nicole said before taking his hand.

“w-whatever. this means i’m e-even with the b-bastard.” He shortcut them into the main hallway and let go of her hand.

“I guess me saying I owe you a favor means nothing to you then?” 

“pfff... n-nah. s-seein’ him was e-enough.” Error stuck his hand back into his jacket.

“You saw RC? Shit…”

“yeah. goOd luck... h-half the building alrEady knows about your l-little stunt by now.” He shortcut away with a bark of laughter.

“I pretended to kiss someone and now everyone thinks I am slut. Shades of my other world haunt me even here.” Nicole made her way through the building and any being she asked she got a variety of different insults thrown her way. Word quickly spread the slut that cheated on RC was there. 

  
  
  
  
  


RC leaned against the wall, arms crossed and listening to the group chatter about what they knew in the meeting room that was two floors above. In a relaxed semi- circle around the room, which didn’t have a table currently, was Classic, Red, Ink and... surprisingly, Dream.

“I can’t say I know for sure what he will be up to next. It’s bad enough that he’s trying to lure others in around him through someone who is innocent as she was.” Dream was saying to the group, there were murmurs of agreement amongst the group.

“what are we supposed to do then? we can’t hold her accountable for her involvement, heck, just holding her here is a problem!” Ink spoke up.

“more or less ink, but we clearly need to investigate the company she worked for. even if she didn’t know someone else had to have seen whoever it was who hired her; there’s a chance that they knew who it was too because that area has been empty for so long now that it’d too fuckin’ obvious for someone to not know.” Red spoke up.

“even so, this doesn’t change the fact that we can’t declare open war on him.” RC said after a moment. SS was on his shoulder, sitting quietly.

“unfortunately rc is right.” Classic sighed.

“if you need me… i can ride on that frisk to see if someone approaches her.” SS volunteered.

“we might have you do something similar for it, but for right now not that frisk. chances are that they kept tabs on her and already know things went south. it’d be useless to bug her in any sense of the word.” Classic replied.

  
  
  
  


Nicole thought about texting Aria and asking her what to do and if she should just let him go somehow. Even if it would hurt her she just wanted him to be happy.

“That is that fucking slut that cheat on RC with several monsters.” The one employee said. The rumors were already evolving. It was becoming her teenage years all over again. Sure it was probably mostly in her head but she heard some of them say how she probably consented to having sex with her rapist. That she just regretted it later. That the whole thing was a farce. 

  
  
  
  


RC was going to say something further and had shifted slightly when there was a knock on the door. The group turned there attention to it.

“yeah?” Classic asked. A monster stuck their head in.

“S-sorry to bother you all but there’s a woman roaming the halls and she’s heading this way. Rumor is s-she belongs to ... one of you.” The five exchange looks and then look towards the hall behind the monster.

“not mine.” Ink says, and then after a moment of denials from the others RC sighed.

“yeah, mine. i didn’t tell her i was comin’ in for this meeting.” 

“Go home slut! They are actually working while you work only on your back!” Nicole sighed as she just took it with stride.

A door slammed shut on the office of the one who said it... in fact, all the other doors slammed shut at once seconds later. It was a clear warning and not one that was advised to be ignored. RC stood at the end of the hallway, scowling at a nearby door, as if daring the occupant to open their mouth.


	53. Chapter 53

“I am sorry… to bother y-you…” Nicole’s voice was broken but she was trying to hold it together. RC shifted his attention from the door to her and banked the raw anger he felt. 

“what is it?” He had left SS back in the boardroom, dropping him off on Ink’s shoulder before he’d left.

“I d-didn’t mean to h-hurt you. I d-didn’t … I don’t even h-have feelings for her l-like that.” Nicole was unsure how to explain what happened.

“It is a harmless joke from my world.”

“well, you are best friends.”

“That is nothing compared to what you mean to me. I love her like a sister but I loved you enough to leave my family! Doesn’t that mean something?”

“yeah, i’m not heartless.”

“No, but I am apparently… all of them are right. I thought I got away from myself but you just can’t.” Nicole chuckled darkly.

“hey, don’t do that to yourself.” He reached out to her, lightly holding her head into his hands.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you… I didn’t…” Nicole muttered as she started to cry.

“i know.” He murmured softly, his thumbs lightly brushing back the tears. He shifted to draw her close, lightly resting his forehead against hers.

“Slut!” Someone yelled from the other side of the room. There was a grunt as a bone slammed into them.

“I heard a lot of that on the other side.”

“apparently classic didn’t give them enough work then if they have time for idle chatter and baseless rumor.” 

“Well I h-heard that I slept with s-several monsters, gave bjs, also I just screwed anyone who gave me a g.” RC sighs.

“i’ll make sure classic knows his workers don’t have enough to do. fuck, they didn’t learn their lesson the first time.” 

“No, for once I deserved the insults. Wait… the first time?”

“yeah, classic’s mate almost ended up fired because apparently rumor was she was sleepin’ with az... who was her direct boss at the time. that was a shit fest. i’m sure classic will find work for those lazeabouts to do.” 

“Sans, if… you are s-still upset… I c-can probably release y-you…” Nicole hated saying that so much her face betrayed her words.

“i never said i wanted that.” He said quietly.

“I know… but… you shouldn’t have to feel that way.”

“no buts. we all make mistakes right? but i don’t consider you one of mine.” 

“I love you RC so much. The idea of you not in my life hurts.” 

“i love you too sweetheart.” Nicole wrapped her arms around him and held him.

“what the fuck are they doing out there?” SS asked looking out on them.

“pipe down asshole.” RC called back.

“look, i do need to get back to work. this meeting came up because of what’s happened and someone unexpected showed up.”

“Yeah, I know. I just… you are too damn important and I rode with Error to find you.”

“yeah, i kinda figured. bastard shot me a real wicked look when he left and he never did come back to the meeting.” Nicole leaned up and kissed him sweetly. He returned the kiss lovingly.

“Good luck at the meeting.” 

“thanks.”

“I love you!” Nicole said, starting to walk away.

“oh for fuck’s sake go already! we got shit to do!” SS complained.

“shut up or i’m sending you with her!” RC said, and enveloped her in his magic to send her to the house.

“everything good then? did she apologize for that act of hers?”

“will you shut up about that already?” RC scowled at SS as he came back into the room.

“sorry classic, dream.”

“It’s fine RC.” Dream reassured. 

“seems they have grown too opinionated for their own good.” Classic commented.

“yeah, he has... but he’s about as useful as anyone else here for other things besides runnin’ his mouth.” 

“i meant the employees but yes him too.” Classic had his classic smile on his face.

“from what i heard from her... i’d like to dust half your workforce... but since that’s such a hassle... i’ll leave it to you to find work for them since apparently they have enough time on their hands for idle gossip.” 

“easy enough to do. especially since we can at least try to follow the trail of the one frisk who has a connection with nightmare. what the connection is… i am not sure.”

“yeah, but obviously we can’t plant her... so what’s the plan then?” Red asked.

“Hmmm, that is the question. RC, perhaps you are best suited for this.” 

“me? what for?” 

“You are looking for a home correct? It would make sense that you could simply go to the agency itself and speak with them about finding a different agent by citing that you were dissatisfied with the service and the homes offered. It would be completely legitimate without making it seem like he actually had a connection to any of us. He’s been here the least longest as it is. He would be the least suspect.” 

“yes and ask for a tour of places they recommend maybe we can even buy one just to bug it. you and your mate can live there.” Red snickered.

“yeah, wouldn’t that piss off nightmare if we actually took him up on the offer but didn’t move anyone in?” Red smirked.

“i like that idea! but i don’t think we should have rc involved directly... instead, perhaps do something like what nightmare is doing? have a poxy?” Ink suggested.

“nikki can summon shit. why not her?” SS asked not really knowing what he was saying.

“she’s still in training smart mouth. even if she could, there’s no guarantee.”

“no we don’t involve them. no offense rc i seen what happens if we allow them too much control and access. it is better we handle it ourselves.” Classic commented.

“none taken, i didn’t want her involved in this bullshit anyway.” RC explained.

“what the fuck are you two talking about? she is no fucking frisk so why is she in training?” Red asked, confused.

“and i thought she was fucking cheating you. why aren’t you treating her like she did nothing. are we just supposed to fucking ignore that shit?”

“nuthin’ that concerns you red. also she wasn’t cheatin’ on me. it was a misunderstandin’ that blew up cuz the fuckers here have nothin’ better ta do with their time than gossip like children.”

“yeah, it’s not important.” Ink echoed, of course he would know, even if he had yet to officially meet her. 

“really? okay well you know the saying bitches be crazy.” Red says with a shrug.

“yeah, we all know that first hand.” Classic agrees.

“can we get back to the topic on hand now?” 

“yeah. so the plan is going back to the agency and claim to buy a property?” SS asked.

“augh… we should text error to come back. where the fuck did he go?” Red said with a slightly annoyed voice.

“It seems and for now, I imagine Error has gone off on his own. He has never been much of a team player.” Dream replied. 

“sorry i am fucking on edge… liam is teething and it is a fucking nightmare...” There were ripples of amused, sympathetic laughter among the group.

“who the fuck is liam?” SS asked and that caused Red to growl a bit.

“red’s firstborn.” RC said.

“don’t be a smart ass about it. i ain’t gonna save your ass if you go around insultin' children.” He chides the bitty. 

‘well that fucking sucks.” SS admits.

“ya wanna stay out of trouble i suggest more listenin’ and less runnin’ yer mouth like ya ten feet tall.” 

“alright... alright but what the fuck we are going to talk about?” SS was unsure what else there was to say.

“any word on that house we found the gaster in classic?” RC asked. 

“it is in the clear if you are interested in it. he is still in icu but i imagine since he knows a human has been there that he will want to leave anyways” Classic explains.

“good to know, it was the only good property that agent showed us. said she knew the owner though. dunno what to make of that. you know how reclusive they are.” 

“we didn’t ask if she knew him or not… but she is still in our holding maybe there is more to this than we thought?” Classic didn’t trust pretty much anyone but himself, and those in the room presently, but the level of that trust depended on the individual. 

“maybe, better question her about what she knows about him and what he’s been up to. worst case scenario she’s completely clean an’ we have to question the gaster.” 

“should we call lust then to come back?” Ink asked.

“i wouldn’t if you don’t have to.” RC replied.

“though you could always threaten her with my brother if necessary. everyone knows his carving skills ain’t from carvin’ up veggies and minerals all his life.” RC replied.

  
  
  
  


Nicole landed on the couch. She felt relieved that things were okay then.

“Frisk! You here?” 

“In here!” The voice came from the kitchen along with the scent of something good cooking. Nicole went over and hugged Frisk.

“THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I owe you so much!” 

“Heh, no problem.” Frisk smiled, stirring the spaghetti with one hand.

“No, I owe you so much. I can’t even begin to tell you how much I appreciate you.” 

“Hmmm, well, tell you what... how about a year from today you babysit? Then we’ll be even, sound good? Also, I um... haven’t told anyone else yet.” 

“OH MY GOD! CONGRATS! I have a super amazing idea! Let’s throw a roll into the oven. A bun in the oven, pffff.” Frisk giggled.

“I don’t think he’d get it, but Sans would. Let’s do that after I talk with Papyrus.” 

“By the way you have unlimited babysitter in me. I mean… shit… I mean I will gladly babysit your kid!” Frisk smiled.

“Let’s mark this day on the calendar then, it will be the date next year that you babysit for the first time.” 

“Sounds great! Maybe by then…” Nicole flushed as she glanced at her own belly.

“I guess Papyrus got his wish. I overheard him the other day screaming making his own Frisk. I guess he got his wish.” 

“Yeah, maybe so. Heh, though I don’t think this is what he had in mind then.” 

“I think Papyrus will be very protective over whatever child you have.”

“Yeah.” 

“Boy though if you have a girl I wish mercy for any monster or human tries to hit on them.” 

“Back at ya.” 

“Pffftt, yeah but after what happened today I don’t think think he will be, uhhh interested in that for awhile.” 

“Good point. I’ll talk to him tonight so you can put the bun in the oven in the morning.” Frisk smirked. Nicole snickered.

“Also... be sure to put a “P” on it so uh... he doesn’t think it’s you.” 

“I now want to leave it blank… just so he would be forced to ask us who is pregnant.” Frisk laughed a little.

“If you do that though he’ll assume you are and I have no idea how he’d react to that.” 

“Okay okay, plus I can’t even joke about some things with him so I will put P on the bun.” 

“Yeah, I learned that the hard way in the Underground before we came up here.” 

“What did you do?” 

“Well, it was more something of what I said... I think. It was a while back, I don’t really remember what it was, I just remember I got a really cold response in return.” 

“Fuck… okay maybe no jokes at all. I like jokes… and kidding around but I can’t constantly go through this kind of torture. The corporation found out about me through a rumor someone started basically saying I was a slut. I don’t want to watch what I say 24/7. I just can’t.” 

“Ouch... yeah I think what you should do is stick to puns. He’ll appreciate that.” They turned off the heat and put the spaghetti into a strainer in the sink.

“Yeah… okay… if you don’t mind I am going to sleep in Sans’ room okay?” 

“Go ahead, the food will still be good later on.” Frisk smiled. Nicole returned the smile.

“Can you tell RC where I went?” Nicole asked as she headed towards the room.

“I’ll let him know when he comes home.” Nicole nodded and went to the room. She flopped on the bed and sighed.

“Today… kinda sucks.” About 20 minutes passed before Nikki got a text.

  
  


Aria: up for some more lessons tomorrow? i’ll teach you how to see the code itself and make your own portals.

Nikki: Sure, I might just come home early today too. I don’t think RC wants me around. I think I thoroughly embarrassed him. 

Aria: have you talked to him about it?

Nikki: Yeah… sorta… 

Aria: sorta?

Nikki: They were in the corporation and somehow rumor got around of what I did but to a new extreme saying things like I am whore and I slept with several beings. 

Aria: *sigh* i swear they don’t learn... if anything else like this happens with that group i’m coming personally to take care of it. i’m so sick of hearing their bs

Nikki: Anyway, RC said that he forgave me but… I guess I will need to change myself a little as pranks and him are not going to work then.

Aria: well, i think those types of pranks might not. 

Nikki: Ever got into an argument with Inky besides the time when things went crazy in your past. 

Aria: all the time when the boys were young. he wanted to constantly take them around the multiverse. i had to keep him from doing it. and he had to be careful when he left the as well.

Nikki: I am the trouble child in our relationship I think. He never forgot them somewhere did he?

Aria: no, because i never let him take them with him until they were trained to be able to make a portal home. because i knew he’d do just that if he got distracted. mika has been the opposite though, she fussed if she saw one of us leave through a portal without her... so he had to make his portals outside of the house so she wouldn’t know he was leaving the anti-void. always wanted to be where the action was at.

Nikki: That is so cute. Dangerous but cute. 

Aria: that’s why i created the arena cones... so she could watch her brothers spar and be safe. she would toddle after ‘em if i didn’t watch her. so i decided to make sure she couldn’t get hurt if she managed to leave the house without me or Inky.

Nikki: That makes sense.

Nicole overheard someone enter the place.

“My Cute Lovely Mate! How Are You?” 

Nikki: Paps is home.

Frisk giggled.

“I’m good, I have something to talk to you about, but first, I made supper.” 

“Let Me Guess… You Have Gotten Cuter Since The Last Time I Saw You.” Frisk giggled, but shook her head as she set the food on the table. He went over and loosely wrapped his arms around them and kissed their cheek. Frisk smiled at him.

“Do you want to keep guessing while you eat? Or hear the news?” They asked.

“I Want To Eat Something…” He teased kissing her neck.

“I Can’t Wait Until I Can Have A Small Version Of You.” 

“A-about that... um, you’ll just have to wait about nine months.” 

“Nine Months? W-... Really? Don’t Tease My Soul Like This…” 

“I’m not. I found out today for certain while you were at work.” Papyrus jumped a little.

“Will You Give Me A Moment…” 

“Uh, sure.” Papyrus ran out of the door and started to yell.

“HEY YOU MOTHERFUCKERS GUESS WHO IS GOING TO BE A DAD!!!” Frisk started to laugh a little as it could easily be heard for several blocks.

“I am guessing Papyrus heard the news?” Nicole yelled from RC’s room.

“Yup!” Frisk called back. She made a plate of the spaghetti for herself and put it on the table.

“You coming down to eat?” 

“I guess I should…” Nicole made her way down when Papyrus ran back in and went over to Frisk and enveloped them in his arms and kissed them lovingly all over their face. Frisk giggled happily as they hugged him and nuzzled against him.

“I Am So Happy. I Love You So Much My Darling.” 

“I love you too. Heh, so Nicole wants to tell your brother... but she wants to do it tomorrow morning with a bun. You know how your brother loves puns.”

“Ugh… Way Too Much… So I Must Keep My Mouth Shut. Is That What You Are Asking Of Me.”

“Just until tomorrow my dear.” 

“For You… I Will.” He gently set her down in the chair and kissed their hand. Frisk smiled up at him in loving adoration.

“Uh… I w-will just eat the spaghetti.” Nicole felt embarrassed as she caught herself watching the couple. A couple of minutes later the front door opened and closed. RC was home.

“somethin’ smells good.” 

“Frisk made supper.” Nicole said pointing at the meal.

“ah.” He walked into the kitchen, sticking his phone in his jacket then putting the jacket on the back of a chair.

“something... is off… punk am i just too tired but doesn’t it feel weird?” SS asked looking around the room as Papyrus was trying his hardest to say nothing.

“hmmmm. you’re right but who knows? we’ll worry about it when we aren’t so tired, it ain’t at least anythin’ bad.” He got himself a plate and sat down. He set SS on the table and cut a small section of a noodle then pushed it to the edge of his plate so that SS could pick it up to eat.

“Work Today Was Damn Slow And Boring…” Papyrus was trying to act like his normal self.

“ssdd eh boss?” RC asked before taking his first bite.

“thanks for supper frisk. good as always.” Frisk smiled at them both as if it was just a normal day.

“Ssdd… same- oh, I get it.” Nicole said after a moment.

“Good For You Human To Catch Up To Our Level Of Education. Did It Hurt To Think That Hard?” 

“i was wondering if you had that sayin’ where you’re from and pipe down bro.” He gave his brother a look that said he was not in the mood for his shit today.

“Yeah, it is a pretty common phrase.” Nicole was unsure what he was feeling if she was in the dog house yet or that he forgave her. It felt awkward.

“how did things go here?” RC asked.

“Pretty normal. Just did some reading today.” Frisk didn’t say that the books were baby books.

“Eat Up My Cutie. You Should… Eat More Because Tonight Will Be Intense?” Papyrus almost screwed up but now it sounded like he was seducing her again. 

“Guys not at the table.” Nicole tried to help but she didn’t realize how protective Papyrus would be by saying that. 

“tmi you two.” RC said as Frisk flushed.

“I Am Not Going To Take Them On The TABLE!!!” 

“still. we didn’t need to hear that, especially not with an innocent blurb at the table.” He indicated SS who was slurping up the last of a noodle. Apparently he enjoyed it.

“exactly, watch your fucking mouths around me. i can pick up your fucking habits and become a naughty kid.” SS said with a nod.

“hey, what did i say about the language in front of the ladies pal?” RC said to SS. With a giant smirk and him shortcutting to the fridge before saying.

“what ladies? they your beeeyoottchesss.” 

“you wouldn’t kiss charm with that mouth so bite your tongue.” 

“no! don’t boss! please!” SS shortcut back to RC and was begging on his knees.

“then you learn to keep your mouth shut. i’m tryin’ ta teach ya here so you can get what ya want in life. pay attention. ya want ta let loose around the guys, fine, but not in front of females. capiche?” 

“fine, fine… so today at work s-... was bad. better boss?” SS asked.

“better, but remember what he said about talkin’ about work too.” 

“don’t get he-” RC covered his mouth. 

“confidential pal, remember?” 

“Why Are Keeping Stuff From Us Sans?” 

“business stuff, you don’t wanna hear it anyway. last time i tried to tell you about stock markets you fell asleep.” RC pointed out.

“Probably Not. You Are Pretty Boring Describing Things.” 

“no point in lulling ya to sleep at the dinner table.” RC said as he went back to his supper. Nicole finished her meal.

“If you don’t mind I think I will be going to the other room.”

“Of course.” Frisk replied as she finished her own and put the plate in the water with the other things to soak a little before she would do the dishes.

“Go Read Or Talk With Sans. I Will Do The Dishes.” Papyrus moved Frisk aside and began to do the dishes. Nicole on the other hand went to RC’s room and was debating on leaving. She opened and closed a small portal. The key was draining her magic but she didn’t realize that at the time as she still was feeling refreshed. 

“Okay, thanks.” Frisk kissed Papyrus’ cheek before leaving. RC finished eating and added his plate.

“thanks bro.” He murmured before he headed out of the kitchen.

“man i am fucking full.” SS said patting his non-existent belly.

“good. time for a nap for you then.” He went to his room and set SS down on the pillow. Nicole sat on the office chair nearby. SS circled around on the pillow before falling asleep.

“Hey.” 

“hey.” RC turned to her.

“I talked to Aria via text. I am going to train so… I better head back to the other place. Should I take something for Charm?” Nicole opened a small portal and closed it again.

“So… yeah…” 

“i see, well i hope you return soon. i’ll miss ya and i imagine she fed charm. do you wanna take him with you or leave him here with me?” 

“Keep him with you. He seemed to grow attached to you.” 

“heh, yeah... he’s kinda grown on me too. a little teachin’ an’ we’ll make a proper skelly of him yet.” 

“Y-yeah… I just need to leave something.” He moved over to her, lightly wrapping his arms around her.

“ ‘m sorry about today. i didn’t think things would get outta hand like that.” 

“It... it kinda sucked…” 

“yeah, i know. sucked fer me too.” He nuzzled against her shoulder. 

“I am sorry for… pulling a prank. I just… was having fun… and it wasn’t intentional.” 

“i know. it just got outta hand today. i’m not mad at you.” 

“You should be. I should have been more respective or something. I fucked up. I tend to do that.” 

“it happens. that’s jus’ life sweetheart.”

“But I am afraid every time I joke around that you take it too seriously.” 

“not likely ta happen every time. look, i jus’ was really caught off guard by it. it is bound ta happen cuz we grew up with different rules, but i still love you. no matter what happens, yer stuck with me.” 

“If… if… you change…” Nicole gulped back her tears. 

“Anyway… follow me…” 

“if i do somethin’ ya don’t like feel free to knock some sense into me k?” He said softly as he followed her.

“You promise you won’t regret us? I regretted us today because I felt I was holding you back and hurting you.” 

“i know i don’t regret us. i might not always like what happens, but i don’t regret the choice i made. ya ain’t holdin’ me back from anythin’.” Nicole took a roll and took a knife and carved two letters into a roll and threw it into the oven. 

“uh.. okay....” He seemed confused for a moment.

“Get the bun Sans.” Nicole says softly. He retrieves it and looks at it. 

F+P

“you naming the food now?” He seemed a little at a loss for a moment as he was trying to make sense of it.

“It is a saying. What is that Sans you are holding and where was it?” 

“a bun in the.... wait, what?” He studied the letters on the bun again. The gears in his head were turning as he tried to make sense of it.

“... i’m gonna be an uncle?” 

“Yep… congrats Uncle Sans. Go say congrats to your brother he allowed me to do this pun… but I was … kinda afraid to do it.” RC laughed and set the bun down on the counter, he kissed her first before he went to find his brother and Frisk.

Papyrus was cuddling with Frisk on the couch rubbing her belly gently. 

“You Will Be So Beautiful Like Your… Sans!” Papyrus removed his hand from Frisk’s belly. He didn’t know Nicole told him yet. 

“hey, congrats you two!” He kissed Frisk’s forehead, hugging them gently, happily. 

“Thank You… Shit… Did The Neighbors Tell You. Pretend You Didn’t Hear Shit Because Nicole Wanted To Do A Fucking Pun And I Told Her She Could On Account Of My Mate.” 

“nah, she told me a few minutes ago.” He hugged his brother. Papyrus returned the gesture.

“i’m happy for ya.” 

“Now I Am Your Boss But That Doesn’t Mean This Pipsqueak Will Be Your Boss. It Will Be Your Duty To Teach Them Stupid Ridiculous Things That Me And Frisk Can’t Stand And Be Their Confidant. Do You Understand Me?” 

“you got it.” He grinned at his brother.

“Where Is Your Mate? Is She Not Joining On The Fun?” 


	54. Chapter 54

“in the kitchen, though she’s probably gonna leave soon to do more training.” 

“And You Are Here? What Kind Of Mate Are You?” 

“i did give her a kiss first, yeesh. give me a bit of credit.” 

“Frisk, Dear, Give Him Good Advice Like You Give Me So I Don’t Swear In Front Of Our Child.” 

“Go give her a proper send off Sans. We’ll still be here when you get back.” RC nodded and left. Nicole was back in RC’s room kissing SS’ forehead. He checked the kitchen before he went up to his room. The portal was open and she was about to step through.

“hey.” 

“Hey… congrats uncle I got to go. I am pretty sure you got your hands full.” He wrapped his arms around her then smirked a bit.

“now i do.” 

“Pfffttt, y-you are an emotional roller coaster mister.” 

“that a good thing or a bad one?” 

“I would avoid sending me to a place where they call me a whore for at least 3 months.” 

“hmmmm, maybe make that never if i can swing it.” He had talked with all those who’d opened their mouths that day... and more than one had limped home.

“What are you going to do? Hurt everyone that says it?” Nicole hadn’t a clue what happened. 

“depends.”

“Depends? O-oh…” 

“if they deserve it or not. some are just stupid, others are doin’ it on purpose. i can see souls sweetheart, i know the difference.” 

“If you could see souls why didn’t you see Frisk was pregnant?” 

“because souls start out as tiny little pinpricks that are very hard ta see unless ya get up real freakin’ close and me bein’  _ that _ close to them woulda freaked my bro out likely.” 

“Makes sense. I am going to miss you. I wish you can come with me to sleep over. Nothing uhh, just… cuddling and stuff.” 

“we’ll have our own place by the time ya come back.” He nuzzled against her before pulling back slightly for a loving kiss.

“Wait… really?” 

“yeah.” Nicole kissed him again lovingly and held him close.

“heh, ya might wanna get goin’ or i’mma keep ya here.” 

“W-well, she said morning t-training so… I just need to be there by m-morning…” Nicole left it up to him whether she left or not.

“hmmm. i say we take the little guy to do more bonding with charm then we can snuggle and do our own bit of bondin’ here.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Nicole smirked and waited for RC to retrieve SS before they went. He let go of her before retrieving the sleeping bitty from the pillow, gently so not to disturb his sleep.

“He glared at me earlier… is he mad at me?” Nicole asked quietly.

“yeah, he thought i should be mad over what happened... but he was mad enough for the both of us i think.” He muttered back.

“I see…” Nicole opened a portal and stepped through landing on the couch in the living room.

“Fucking… Aria?” 

“Hi.” Aria was on the other end of the couch and looked up from her guide when Nikki landed on the other end with still a good couple feet between them even though Aria was stretched out on the thing. Nicole quickly backed up as she didn’t want the same drama all over again with RC. She really didn’t want to explain the relationship. 

“I see you brought a bitty friend with you.” It was partly pun, partly truth.

“He fell for RC I think. SS is kinda… pissed off with me at the moment.” 

“I see. Well he did witness the prank too.” She set the guide off to the side into the air, it just hovered there as she turned to her and held out her hand for the sleeping bitty.

“Here…” Nicole gently hands over SS. 

“I told RC I would come back. I am sorry to continue to use you like a babysitting service but… I think we need some alone time so that I can make sure that me and RC are okay.” 

“Heh, it’s fine. I run a sanctuary here remember? Besides, it will be good for him to get to know other bitties and make some friends his own size too. When he wakes up. Go have fun with your skele-man.” 

“Check on Charm for me. Love you Aria. Have a great night.” Another portal opened up and Nicole slipped through again back into RC’s room.

“Was that alright I just showed up in your room?” 

“i’d be more surprised if ya didn’t.” He replied and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. She nuzzled against him.

“How about 6-8 months from now we get married? What is your thought on that?”

“i think that’ll be a good idea. enough time to get everything settled.” 

“Tell me about the house… is it the same one or is it a different one? Can you tell me about the meeting or can you?” 

“well, classic told me that the last one we looked at is on the market.” 

“Good…” Nicole settled onto the bed fully clothed and then thought about what he said and glanced at him confused.

“Wait… what happened at the meeting? RC?”

“nothing much, just discussing the troubles we had, nightmare and that frisk. they’re gonna use a proxy to investigate the agency further.” 

“A proxy eh? If you need to borrow some of my photos you can RC. All I need to do is take a photo of you because no offense RC but you Sanses look alike and let you take it and give it to this being who is doing the job.”

“heh, well they didn’t wanna involve us so that way the agency won’t catch on that we’re investigation’ ‘em.” 

“I guess that make sense but the photos won’t involve me though. I mean it is like a distraction.” 

“for who exactly?” 

“I imagine it is a Sans and I imagine it is some sort of trap so … if the Sans wants to leave but don’t want to appear they left they use the photo to take their place. Right?” 

“i think you’re gonna have to explain this in more depth cuz i don’t follow.” 

“Okay well… I imagine the plan is going to be along the lines of something about buying one of the houses. Have a Sans to live in the home and set up a base.” 

“probably wouldn’t use a sans actually, that’d be a bit too much of a coincidence.” 

“Well it can still work for anyone. Chara, Frisk… wait, nevermind…” Nicole had a thought and remembered how much Classic didn’t trust Aria and somewhat didn’t trust her. Maybe he didn’t trust her either.

“i still wanna hear this, it seems interesting.” 

“Yeah, I can do the photograph of whomever… and they can have it on them if they need a quick distraction. That is all they are good for.” Nicole sounded distant and almost bored all of a sudden of what she was talking about. 

“okay... but why would they need a distraction like that?” 

“In case their cover is blown or they need to get away but don’t want to seem like they left the place. If the bad guy is watching as intense as you guys think they are they are going to keep tabs on them. They are not just going to watch this being but know their schedule. So consistency is the answer.” 

“yeah, but here’s the thing... can you do that without it draining you?” 

“I dunno... I am feeling weak again here already. Are you sure that house thing should be out of my system?” RC sighed.

“originally, yes, but right now? no. and the only thing that might be doing it now would be that key... if you didn’t tie it off.” 

“... I t-thought I did…” She felt like she was being lectured as she glanced down.

“might wanna double check, it’s the only thing i can think of unless you’ve done somethin’ else i’m not aware of, it was the last time i saw you use your power.” 

“No…” Nicole went over and gently put her hand over his chest area and sensed where the key was. Indeed her magic was still connected to the key. It was easily resolved but it still annoyed her that she kept making simple mistakes like that. 

  
  


*flashback*

_ “This is perhaps the simplest thing you can do with any spell, but it’s easy to forget if you’re not used to doing it. Thus, to help you remember to actually tie a spell off, before you even begin the spell you should ask yourself ‘Do I need to tie this off or will I be sustaining it for its duration?’ The answer to that will let you know the difference between when to tie something off and when not to.”  _

_ “What will happen if I don’t tie it off?”  _

_ “It will drain you until you simply pass out. Then the spell itself will dissolve. That’s the best case scenario. More powerful and dangerous spells, for example, sustaining high level combat magic, if you hold onto it for too long your HP could deplete and that is why I haven’t taught you anything like that yet. You need to be able to first make this difference in your mind like it’s second nature.”  _

*end flashback*

“I think I will sit on the bed…” Nicole just let the memory run over and over again in her head. He put an arm around her when she joined him on the bed. 

“Sorry for spouting off nonsense. I can’t even help myself.” 

“it’s not nonsense, the idea has merit and i don’t see why it can’t be useful, but i’d have to know exactly what the group plans before i’d talk to ‘em about it.” 

“I probably shouldn’t even interfere although I imagine Classic probably doesn’t want me there anyways. Aria is already feared…” 

“yeah... but that’s her own damn fault.” 

“Is it? I don’t think so… but then again I wasn’t here when it happened.”

“she admitted, before the council, that she knew exactly what she was doing when she did it. she wasn’t possessed or anything like that. after she revived everyone... well, she went before the elites and spoke with them. i dunno what was said though... i wasn’t around for that, for one, and for another it was done behind closed doors. all i know for certain is that she told them she would consent to bein’ cuffed in order to reassure ‘em that she couldn’t attack ‘em while they talked. you’ll have ta ask her about it if ya want answers... she’d be the only one who’d talk to you about it likely.” 

“I don’t know if she would tell me. Not because she doesn’t care but it probably isn’t the best memory.”

“there’s only about three souls in existence she’d probably tell and you’re one of ‘em.” 

“I fear that I will be the thing that Classic fears. I don’t want to be. I know I said it before but it is something that I struggle with.”

“yeah. you have and she said the same too... before it happened actually. in a way, you could say she was warning us it would happen. thing is... unlike you, she was at her breakin’ point when she came here and it just got worse for her. there wasn’t someone who could teach her what she knows and even her mate could only do so much to try and help her, but he couldn’t understand her fully back then. she tell ya yet how she got here?” 

“We had discussions about it but I don’t know exactly how she arrived here. I know on our world things were going to shit for her and she needed an exit… from there I am not quite sure and I am not going to say something that I am not sure on.”

“well, the schematics of what brought her soul here are still up in the air, that much is true for anyone who knows anything about travel from one point to another. let alone inter-dimensional and outer-dimensional traveling. what i meant is that she did something in that other world that triggered it.” 

“Speaking of Aria… I asked her if I could be a skeleton so… I could live longer with you and she didn’t know if it is possible. She isn’t even sure how she became a skeleton and less than a handful ever turned into a skeleton according to her.”

“and what makes you think that you needed to be a skeleton fer that? also, no one might know the how... but i’ve figured out the why.” 

“Because…” Nicole acted a little shy and scooted away just a little bit. He waited for her answer, curious.

“Well for one I fear death and two… I really really never want to say goodbye.”

“hmm, well i’m sure she’ll help ya deal with that fear but the fact is you have more control over that than i do. it’s one of the reasons aria is a formidable foe in combat... not just because of her command over the magic... but cuz you both ain’t exactly fully human anymore.” 

“I am not?” That surprised her.

“hmmm, well let me show you somethin’.” He summoned his soul, it glowed softly like a nightlight, it was healthy looking aside from some “scars” across it.

“It is so amazing. It is like looking at an art piece.”  He flushed a little then beckoned her soul forward. Aside from being right side up like a normal human soul, it glowed brightly.

“Babe… I am in l-love you and all but isn’t s-soul bonding a little too soon?”

“i s-said i wanted to show you something, heh... not bond. look. aside the fact that they’re different directions, there’s something else that’s different and i don’t mean color.” He pointed at the two souls. Despite that her soul was probably about as healthy as his was, it was a lot brighter; it was like comparing a star to a supernova, but not blindingly bright.

“Why does my soul look like it has led lights built in its inner walls?”

“because you’re a Creator sweetheart. you’re not just a human anymore... the moment she brought you here... your soul began to absorb all the magic around it and will continue to do so, but also can put out just as much if not more.” 

“So, you and me… can have a super long and happy marriage. I mean mate… mate-ship? Marriage.”

“yeah. think of it this way... even though you’re a green soul, you can still defy death like a red soul, as long as your will to live is strong... you don’t have to worry about anything. battles, sickness... natural causes... aria was here a long time before she died the first time... but as a human, she never aged past the day she arrived because her soul had literally stopped the aging process.” 

“Then until the day we pick our passing I want to live for that long.”

“well, i don’t know if that’s possible for me. you would have to ask aria about that... because as far as i know... the whole life-span of a creation is tricky.” 

“Are you saying you-“ Nicole got up and opened a portal and jumped through. He sent their souls back to their owners before she got far.

“Aria!”

“Let me guess, you have a question?” Aria called from the kitchen.

“Yes! Will… RC die?” Nicole went into the kitchen unsure what she was going to say.

“If you mean is he mortal, then yes. I did not make him immortal.” 

“I see… how many years?”

“I don’t know. I have not set his death date... and I really usually don’t for my creations because I do not wish to have  _ that _ influence on them, but let it happen within their life span as it is meant to.” 

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Does Inky and everyone else has it too?”

“Inky’s lifespan is tied to mine. We are soulbound. As long as one of us is alive, the other will be as well.” 

“So… you are saying if I choose to… RC and I?”

“If you soulbound to RC then you would perish when he did, yes. It is a very risky thing, and honestly, I put it off myself longer than was probably wise... and had I been soulbonded to him before the last incident... it might never have occurred.” 

“Things happen for a reason.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t dissolve the shadow of it regardless and no one is really better for it. I have had to recode so many so that they no longer remember they were caught up in it. Many of whom are allies.” 

“RC was asking and I didn’t say much other than I didn’t know.”

“Being partly my creation... and the latest of them, I have allowed him to know. He knows everything without having been told. It is how I designed him. I didn’t make him immortal, but I needed someone who could be trusted by Classic and who could... inevitably, take my place in that world. There will be a time where I will disappear from there and I need someone else who is capable of taking my place in handling things.” 

“You aren’t speaking of… fuck… it is so dumb really. I gone through so much but I have the dumbest fears. Like the dark and death.”

“Hardly. There was a time I feared death... but after you’ve died twice... well, it’s not really that bad.” 

“You died twice?”

“This skeletal form is not the original one I had when I woke up. I spoke with the Council... but in truth, it wasn’t much of a conversation. I knew what they wanted and I conceded. They only trusted one to do it.... But in the end... it was someone else because he could not bear the burden of destroying the one who had raised him.” 

“Fuck… that… I am so sorry.”

“He met with another of my creations who had less hesitation because she hated me so. She was my executioner. The only one who knows this are those two and myself. I never told anyone else because it didn’t really matter.” 

“I won’t repeat those words Aria. I promise.”

“I know. It doesn’t matter if anyone else finds out, it’s not really a secret. I just never spoke of it because I did not wish the Council to distrust my son.” 

“I figured that is who you meant.”

“His relationship with me is... complicated, but he has always had a deep connection with me from the beginning. Heh... the irony of that is that he almost killed me the first time we met. I was a LV 2 human chasing a demon.” 

“Hehe… I remembered you told me he was your best friend.”

“Before I met you, yes. He changed the end of the first event because he refused to change his own fate unless I did so... we fought to an impasse. There were.... I’m not sure how many loads. It just looped over and over... I was trying to cut him off so he wouldn’t dust and he refused to let me go. The sort of instance of the ‘immovable object meets an unstoppable force’ sort of scenario.” 

“Yeah, it kind of reminds me of Dr. Who a little bit with a scene… with the whole repeating it over and over again.”

“Yeah... eventually, having less determination than he did... I caved and changed things. I made a deal with him, that I would not disappear completely. What I was doing then, was essentially erasing my presence from the multiverse. I had the power to erase memories by that time and I did so because I felt I had no right to be here. That I did not belong and I was affecting lives where I had no business doing so. Heh... he didn’t agree.” 

“I am glad he didn’t. I think you do belong and that you mean so much to me and everyone who matters. Classic just needs to relax…”

“Heh, if he relaxes anymore than he normally does he might be a pile of dust honestly. Despite all he does, he is the most laid back of the group and while he might mistrust me, I know he’s not soulless. He is reasonable enough that he will still listen to what I have to say if it is important.” 

“I think something big is happening but RC won’t really tell me much.”

“You mean in Sanctuaryverse?” 

“Yeah…”

“It is, and you already know what it is. Think about it, we both created that place remember? I gave it a name, but before I pulled you here we were both in the midst of the eye of the storm in that plot. This is the early stages of that.” 

“I feel like I am playing both sides of the field. What should I do? Stand back and watch?”

“Welcome to being a guardian.” 

“So… I was doing the right thing by pretending I didn’t have a clue what was going on?”

“Yes.” 

“I know this will sound really bad but I couldn’t care less about the other Sanses. The only Sans I don’t want hurt out of this is mine.”

“Yeah, I imagine that’s true... but you realize now that because you’re here you will have to stay here in the Anti-Void or out of the way for the most part until time catches up. In the meantime, you and I will finish that story. This will not be easy for them but it will not be easy for us either. Now that you are here there is more at stake than before when you weren’t because now you CAN interfere directly and the point is that you don’t.” 

“Y-yeah… fucking hell. Why did I fell in love with that cute lovable skeleton.”

“Even if it wasn’t RC, you would still have to face this issue. The timelines for everything you’ve ever done, are far back from where you stopped. Undercooked... Frisk only went up to the mountain a few days ago... I should say that, because you are here... everything you ever created on your own... went through a sort of True Reset... for lack of a better word.” 

“Wait… so even the story with me hating on myself went into a reset too?”

“With the exception of the story you destroyed, yes. The one you destroyed stranded its survivor who managed to escape; however, that aside... the moment you came here everything you had created started over again. As if you had just created it the moment you stepped into the multiverses. So, for example... you had Undercooked Frisk spend months with her teacher, almost years actually... but she’s only been at the mountain a couple of months... the same amount of time you’ve been here and once your creations hit the timeline point where you stopped... then they are on their own.” 

“Oh boy… that is a lot of resets… and damn I need to finish those stories; I don’t want them to disappear.”

“That’s the thing, they won’t disappear... they will... deviate. You had Sans and Frisk in a very... interesting relationship in Undercooked, but if I have the timeline right.... You have about five months now before they hit the end of those events and there’s no knowing what will happen when they do... Frisk could very well go rogue and disengage from that relationship. Ending up with Sans’ brother or someone else.” 

“That would be something…” 

“Believe me, I found this out the hard way when I visited Sentinaltale after I had dealt with Chara... originally Sen and Serif were meant to be uneasy friends, but friends nonetheless. I went back and they had three kids. I was just like... what?” 

“Opposites attract? Shit, I had a huge planned ending for Undercooked.”

“Not even close, but apparently eventually Serif had grown to like her too much and developed romantic feelings for her despite the uneasiness of knowing that she had been romantically involved with a version of him who was dust thanks to Chara. That she was in love with someone who no longer existed and who was essentially a different monster but looked like him. So yeah... it’s more like one eventually gave without my influence to keep them in check.” 

“Well I guess it ended for the better. I mean at least they found happiness.”

“Yes.”

“So what should I do? Should I talk to RC about… maybe soul bonding or hold it off?” 

“Only you can know when it’s right to soul bond.” Nicole nodded.

“Sorry to have disturbed you once more. I keep doing that. I s-should probably get back… I found out that apparently… I didn’t tie off another spell… again.” 

“Nikki, you’re family. You aren’t bothering me and I expect you to have questions. Don’t ever feel like any question you have is unwarranted. I did tell you that it would take practice to remember to tie off spells and I meant it. I made the same mistakes, but I didn’t have anyone to tell me about them. I had to learn the hard way.”

“Ugh man that is so draining… I mean SOOO… draining. I passed out because of a key for my collar.” 

“I see.” Aria seemed to think a moment before putting a hand into her robes and pulled out what looked like a snack bar after several minutes of searching and she tossed it to Nicole. It was wrapped in foil though instead of a normal package.

“Do your kids know you are dealing now?” Nicole was joking as it kinda looked like drugs.

“In stolen goods? Yup. They do it too. I got this off Sanct last time I was there. It helped him, should help you.” 

“Wait… this is …” 

“Uh huh. He won’t miss just one.” Nicole unwrapped it and took a bite. A surge of magic flowed through her.

“I am so glad we have talented cooks who makes these. They taste good.” 

“Yeah, It’s easier to swallow if it isn’t bitter or half burned... or, heh, in Razz’s case, completely burned.” 

“Oh no… I am guessing it was one of the apprentices because Papyrus was actually a good cook in the stories.”

“I wish, Razz refuses to let me teach him anything. His brother is a guardian though.” 

“Well can’t win them all I guess.” Nicole took another bite and was grateful for the magic boost.

“Weew… that is exhilarating!” 

“Yeah and Swapfell has like the least amount of alternate timelines... I have yet to find one who will agree to learn.”

“The Papyrus from that world is more like Sans so… I can see why.” 

“Which is why he’s the guardian, it’s his brother who tries cooking.” 

“Isn’t it like tacos?” 

“Burritos.” 

“Mexican foods I knew were along those lines.”

“Nuke kinda burns his... and he’s actually a version of Razz... but don’t tell him that. He’s met Razz and he doesn’t particularly like the comparison.” 

“If he ever realizes it you can easily tell him that my doppelganger that I destroyed with my story I hate too.” 

“Oh I wouldn’t say he hates Razz, they just kinda butt heads... because they’re both the same, but on different levels... it might be more accurate to call them frenemies.” 

“I see… well… now that I got all this sorted out… and I think I took too many bites… I think I will head back.” 

“Good luck. And don’t worry, the magic settles soon even after you’ve eaten it all the initial rush is mostly for emergencies. It will settle into your soul and even out.” 

“I imagine so… talk to you in about 10-15 hours from now.” 

“See ya then.” 

“is she gone?”

“Yes.” 


	55. Chapter 55

“she said about 15 hours right?” Aria chuckles.

“Yup... I think we’ll be good.” She replied and got up from the couch, following the voice.

  
  
  


Nicole disappeared in the portal and landed on RC’s bed with a flop. 

“That was fun! RC?”

“heya. get all of your questions answered?” 

“Where are you at? Are you playing hide and go seek?” 

“heh, no.” He came out of the closet and closed it behind him.

“was just putting something up.” 

“I see coming out of the closet are you?” 

“only in the literal sense.” He replied with a snort of amusement.

“Look I am not going to do this tonight but… we need to discuss eventually if we want to do the soul bond. Aria says then your life would be linked to mine.” 

“and yours to mine. it’s a two way street.” He agreed as he went to settle on the bed.

“I wish I could let you see the inner working of my head but at the same time I am so scared that you might see things you don’t want to see or worse think I am a crazy loon.” 

“while that’s possible for both of us when the time comes, i don’t think i’ll think you’re crazy because of it.” 

“No, but like you said you will be forever entwined with me. I can’t break that. I think it is one of the forbidden spells to even try to anyways. Hell if I can even try it.” 

“can’t say i’ve heard of that honestly.” 

“That is because it is forbidden. Like raising the dead and such.” 

“i mean it being forbidden.” 

“I just know anything with a powerful spell comes with a high cost and there is a part of me… irregardless of me knowing you love me and everything else still feels I am not worthy.” 

“hmmm, well, generally yes. though in this case, it depends.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“a soul bond that’s broken through mutual agreement... doesn’t really have much cost. it’s only got some cost if one wants it but the other does not. as for being worthy, that’s not an issue on my end, but i don’t expect you’d be ready for anything like that right off the bat. i have thought about it though.” 

“Y-you have? Even after… I … I honestly didn’t mean to hurt you today.” 

“i know you didn’t. you an’ her are an awful lot alike.” 

“Her? You mean Aria? I guess in some ways we are. I am a little more childish than her but not by much.” 

“not by much.” He agreed.

“So… how long were you thinking about the soul bonding thing?” 

“the last five minutes.” 

“Pffff…. You said you thought about it though?” 

“yup. but the last five minutes was the most recent.” He grinned.

“Okay… smart ass, I mean how. When was the first thought you had on soul bonding?” His grin just widened in response. Nicole jokingly punched him. He fell on the bed, feigning injury.

“ouch. you’re so much stronger than you look.... so much damage, how will i survive?” Now he was just hamming it up. 

“Well, since you are about to dust… I could always just finish you off.” Nicole summoned a small foam sword. 

“oh, whatever shall i do?” She moved to point the end of the sword at his neck. 

“You could answer my question or you will force me into stabbing you.” 

“woe is me... dusted for not answering a question.” He replied, trying hard not to laugh as he grinned up at her.

“Pfffttt, you are such a dork.” 

“i’m your dork.” He replied. She stuck her tongue out at him.

“but honestly... i’ve no idea.” She bonked him on the head with the foam sword.

“and don’t threaten me with a good time there sweetheart. i might call your bluff.” He grinned.

“Ahhh my greatest weapon…. I don’t think you should get destroyed by that today.” She bonked him again with the sword. He just chuckled.

“I have defeated you so… you can’t have a good time because you are already dusting.” 

“guess i’ll just have to take ya down with me.” He lunged at her, pinning her to the bed to kiss her lovingly. She “struggled” a little bit before returning the kisses.

“No! I won’t go down with this sinking ship!” With a rumbling laugh, he nuzzled against her shoulder.

“Whatever… you know I think you are starting to warm up to me.” Nicole joked. 

“welp... guess my cover’s blown.” He joked back.

“Yep, here I had plans to do a lot of favors to earn your trust but I am glad I don’t have to do any of it now. We can be like the boring married couple with two separate beds and rooms. I am just kidding but if you want to convince me otherwise I am up for a convincing argument.” 

“i’d get cold without you.” He said, half joking. 

“Pfffffttttt, you don’t have skin. How could you miss how I feel?” 

“just like i can feel how soft you are against me, i can feel hot and cold.” Nicole really never thought too hard how they could feel but she put her hand on top of his hand.

“There you go now… you are warm and you get to feel how soft I am. See win win.” He chuckled and pulled her against him. She nuzzled against him.

“My reverse psychology worked.” 

“pff, you’re too cute.” That wasn’t reverse psychology, but he had to admit that he snuggled her regardless.

“No, you are.” 

“you’re cuter than i could ever be.” 

“No way you can be so funny and you make me feel beautiful.”

“that makes me a comedian sweetheart, not cute.” He replied, his smile in his tone.

“Only the first part. I don’t think a comedian can make others feel beautiful.” 

“that’s just bein’ nice.” He replied with a smirk.

“Tomorrow you buy the house and I will go train. If for some reason time goes faster here than there and it ends up being days instead of hours… please come get me okay? Time is a little weird over there.” 

“sure thing hun.” He replied, he knew time was weird.

“How long has it been since I last saw you? I mean… here… before the one version of Ink attacked? For me it was like 3 months. How about you?”

“blink ya mean? it’s been only two weeks since that happened. it didn’t happen before you had arrived.” 

“I wonder how much the time differs? What is the time difference is between our realms is?”

“three months exactly.” 

“Oh… wait… so are you saying every time I go to my realm three months pass?” 

“yeah. well, one month for you anyway is three here. so for me you’ve been gone for almost a year.” 

“A y-year? Why didn’t you visit? Shit… I said I was going to train and fuck… that is why things seem so different.”

“almost, not quite a year and i’ve been busy too or i would have. as it is, events have only recently started to come to a head and the group has trusted me enough to allow me into their meetings. things are tensing and everyone feels the storm that’s coming. monsters and humans alike. it’s inevitable. the two brothers are going to clash.” 

“This stays between us but… if the world gets to the point it will start destroying itself I will at minimum save our family. Your brother, Frisk and their child… and you. Hopefully it will never get that bad.” Nicole couldn’t really interfere. She knew she couldn’t. The consequences could be catastrophic.

“i would hope aria wouldn’t let her own creation get into that kind of a fix, especially considering it’s supposed to be a sanctuary. but i understand.” 

“Don’t tell anyone though… I just don’t want anyone to treat me differently.”

“yeah, i get it hun.” 


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will seem familiar if you've read You've Got Monster 13.

“There you go now… you are warm and you get to feel how soft I am. See win win.” He chuckled and pulled her against him. She nuzzled against him.

“My reverse psychology worked.” 

“pff, you’re too cute.” That wasn’t reverse psychology, but he had to admit that he snuggled her regardless.

“No, you are.” 

“you’re cuter than i could ever be.” 

“No way you can be so funny and you make me feel beautiful.”

“that makes me a comedian sweetheart, not cute.” He replied, his smile in his tone.

“Only the first part. I don’t think a comedian can make others feel beautiful.” 

“that’s just bein’ nice.” He replied with a smirk.

“Tomorrow you buy the house and I will go train. If for some reason time goes faster here than there and it ends up being days instead of hours… please come get me okay? Time is a little weird over there.” 

“sure thing hun.” He replied, he knew time was weird.

“How long has it been since I last saw you? I mean… here… before the one version of Ink attacked? For me it was like 3 months. How about you?”

“blink ya mean? it’s been only two weeks since that happened. it didn’t happen before you had arrived.” 

“I wonder how much the time differs? What is the time difference is between our realms is?”

“three months exactly.” 

“Oh… wait… so are you saying everytime I go to my realm three months pass?” 

“yeah. well, one month for you anyway is three here. so for me you’ve been gone for almost a year.” 

“A y-year? Why didn’t you visit? Shit… I said I was going to train and fuck… that is why things seem so different.”

“almost, not quite a year and i’ve been busy too or i would have. as it is, events have only recently started to come to a head and the group has trusted me enough to allow me into their meetings. things are tensing and everyone feels the storm that’s coming. monsters and humans alike. it’s inevitable. the two brothers are going to clash.” 

“This stays between us but… if the world gets to the point it will start destroying itself I will at minimum save our family. Your brother, Frisk and their child… and you. Hopefully it will never get that bad.” Nicole couldn’t really interfere. She knew she couldn’t. The consequences could be catastrophic.

“i would hope aria wouldn’t let her own creation get into that kind of a fix, especially considering it’s supposed to be a sanctuary. but i understand.” 

“Don’t tell anyone though… I just don’t want anyone to treat me differently.”

“yeah, i get it hun.” 

Things were quiet, it was dark out though; storm clouds were gathering, as if Mother Nature was echoing the storm that had been brewing the last few months. It had yet to rain and yet the crowds were growing darker and darker with the passing hours. It was like something out of a movie. One would almost expect to suddenly see a mystery figure walking around, but there was nothing like that... only monsters and humans scurrying about their day... what few who were around. The eye lights that watched them did so with a heavy soul. RC sighed to himself as he turned from the window he’d been staring out of. The last few months had been very eventful. He’d finally gotten the others to trust him enough to allow him into their meetings, he had found himself a mate who was as unique could be and a house that wasn’t far from the apartment his brother had taken with his own mate. His brother’s mate was the Frisk from their world and timeline, the others had given them the nickname Rose because there were just too many Frisks and the only who kept their original name was Classic’s of course. 

It should have been raining hours ago, the weather forecasted rain. Well, it seemed the sky was as reluctant to give up its water as much as this whole escapade seemed tensed to blow up on them... but hadn’t yet. The tension between the two groups was growing. Nightmare had his army and Dream.... Well. What was there to say about him other than that he’d been appearing at the meetings on and off. Honestly, he didn’t understand the guy. Then again, he hadn’t spent years chasing down his brother trying to free him from an evil force either. In two days he was expected to be at yet **another** meeting... and his mate was getting antsy. Not that he blamed her. She had helped create the world they lived in and that made things muddled when dealing with the others because it made them uneasy... well, except Dream. Dream didn’t seem to care and neither did Ink really, but the others... It was like walking on pins and needles. Mostly due to the fact that they had a shared grudge against Aria, his mate’s best friend. On one hand, he understood, on the other it was really fucking annoying trying to deal with them on a serious level when they couldn’t seem to let that little fact go.

RC figured that was why Nikki had suggested that he find a way to contact Dream on his own and talk to him seriously about this entire thing without the others. He had agreed... but how was he going to do that? There was only one option really... he needed to talk to the guest who was coming in the next few minutes. Though he wasn’t sure how he was going to convince his guest, who was coming in about an hour, to help him find Dream. 

“So Nikki is training then?” Frisk asked RC as they sat on the couch. RC turned his attention from the second story window to his sister.   
  
“she said she was going to. something about finally getting in practice in working with some mid-level spells or something like it.”

“She has been gone for awhile now… How are you holding up?” Frisk didn’t like the idea her brother-in-law looked depressed. 

“yeah, but time there moves slower than here. i’m alright, i’ve got things to keep me busy for the moment.. i’m more concerned about convincing him to help me find Dream.” 

“I see. Well I brought over some pasta. You should eat.” 

“heh, you’re the best.” He replied with a smile and there was a buzzing at the door.

“right on schedule.” 

“I will get out of your hair… or lack thereof. I will put the pasta in the kitchen.” 

“i appreciate it.” Frisk moved to go set it in the kitchen. RC headed downstairs with her, but from there they went separate directions, one wouldn’t know that a Gaster had once lived in this home with all the redecorating he and Nicole had done, also he’d changed up the security protocols of the droids and other security measures that protected the place. His visitor was “on the list” via his magic signature so he wasn’t in any danger of accidentally tripping anything. He opened the door, the smiling skeleton beneath a black umbrella.

“hey, come on in.” 

“WOW THIS PLACE IS HUGE!” RC chuckled as he shut the door behind his visitor who rocked a bit on his heels, having left the wet umbrella by the door while the two of them headed into the first room. A large living room that had several chairs and TVs scattered about.

“Hello, I left enough food for two beings to eat.”

“HELLO ROSE! GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” The skeleton smiled cheerfully at her.

“Good to see you again. I got to go… you know how my Paps can get.” 

“SO SOON? HMMM, WELL HOPEFULLY WE CAN CATCH UP NEXT TIME!” 

“yeah, maybe. c’mon blue, i made your favorite drink while we talk.” 

“YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO DO THAT RC! THAT’S SO NICE OF YOU!” 

“well, you are my guest.” He chuckled a little, Blue did as well; waving to Rose as he followed RC. RC pulled out the vanilla milkshake from the fridge and set it on the table as Blue settled down, he sat down himself with a glass of strawberry milk if only so Blue would focus and wouldn’t berate him for drinking it straight from the bottle. 

“What Can I Help You With?” Blue asked, not sure why he was summoned there.

“you’re the only one i really trust to not ask too much on this. i need to find dream and i know you know how to find him.” 

“Geez… You Are Putting Me In A Rough Position Here.” 

“yeah, well i’ve kinda been in a rough spot with the others. they won’t tell me what i need to know because of nikki, being my mate, and ink and dream seem to be the only ones in the know who don’t care, but ink was called away because they know i want answers and they’re trying to keep me from getting that info by keeping ink away. this is my only alternative. please, i want to help but i can’t if i am kept in the dark. i know you know all about that kinda thing considering you were in the dark for a long while too. ten to one, you’ve never been to one of their meetings and your brother hasn’t even told you, but i know you’re not stupid. you’ve seen the signs and heard the news.” 

“I Ain’t Stupid And Yes I Seen The Signs And Heard Brother Muttering About Things. He Is Even Following Me On My Routine Walks So Of Course I Know Something Is About To Go Down.” 

“yeah, dream and nightmare are going to clash and the rest of us are caught in the crossfire. the thing is, we need to find a way to keep this from destroying half the city when those two meet. they’ve been here for years without either doing anything... but nightmare’s made his move this last year and that’s tossed everything on its head.” Blue looked frustrated and was looking out of place as he sipped at his drink.

“W-well But… I Wasn’t Supposed To Even Be Here.” 

“yeah, i know. you let me worry about stretch, i’ll deal with him if he has anything to say about you visiting here.” 

“He Said That Your Mate Probably Caused This Problem In The First Place For Pure Entertainment.” 

“he’s just sore because he hates aria and he  _ knows _ they are both creators. he hates aria not only because of her background but because she could have kept you from error and didn’t. so he has a serious bone to pick with her about things that matter to him and she understands it but i have no idea by asgore why she puts up with their shit.” 

“So… Can’t Your Mate Or Aria Just Make This Disappear? Do I Really Need To Get Dream To Come?” 

“more like they won’t. free will and all that, which she told each of us when we came here, remember?” 

“Yeah But… Your Mate Might… You Know…” RC sighed. 

“sadly i can’t really control what she does or doesn’t do and she’s only in training. it’d be like someone expecting you to act like a royal guard when you were still learning the ropes.” 

“Got It… Well… Do I Have Much Of A Choice? Will This Really Help?” 

“you always have a choice blue, i’m offering you a chance to learn about this as much as myself. i’m not going to leave you out like the rest of those boneheads.” 

“Alright Then. I Want To Help! I Don’t Want Stretch Pushing Me Away Like He Always Does. Fine I Am In. I Need A Place To Sleep To Contact Dream.” 

“we’ve got several guest bedrooms. you’re welcome to choose any that you like.” 

“I Don’t Know How Long He Will Stay But… I Can Get Him To Come For Some Food.” 

“rose brought some spaghetti, she made it herself before she came over.” 

“That Should Work. Alright Give Me 10 Minutes.” 

“alright. thanks blue.”

“Don’t Thank Me Yet… I Honestly Don’t Know How Long He Will Be Here For.” 

“that you’re willing to try, no matter what happens, that’s enough to be thankful for.” RC replied with a grateful smile. Blue followed RC to one of the bedrooms on the second floor and took a nap. RC wondered how long this was actually going to take, could Blue really find Dream by just taking a nap? Not to mention the energetic guard wasn’t really known for just taking naps like that... Well, the other did guard dreams, or so he’d heard. He was contemplating grabbing some syrup when he heard footsteps and Blue bounded into the living room before dashing into the kitchen.

“DREAM IS COMING!!! I AM MAKING TEA!!”  _ that was fast, not even a full ten minutes honestly. _

“great, it’s in the cabinet over the stove, just to the left on the bottom shelf.”  _ this was easier than i thought it was going to be. _

“I Told Him What Was Happening And He Will Be Here Soon. Be Nice To Him.” 

“i ain’t gonna start an argument with him if i can avoid it. i just want to know what’s going on is all.... i better deactivate the security though. he’s never been here to imprint.” RC pulled out his phone and tapped an app. It had taken him days to code the security to his liking and the supposed ‘strike’ against his record had been removed after the other scientists had reviewed the incident. He had no idea what they did with the frozen Gaster and frankly he couldn’t care less.

“Good Idea.”

“that’d be the worst welcome ever... facing down a wave of drones that would eradicate on sight.” 

“Well No… My Brother Has Pulled His Fair Share Of Pranks On Dream Which Were… Very Tactless…” 

“such as?” RC wondered how much tolerance Dream had to have for this kind of thing if facing down a wave of drones wasn’t the worst thing to happen to him. He knew Stretch could be vindictive, but cruel pranks too?

“Well He Made Some Vile Jokes That No One Should Say. It Could Make Even You Blush.” 

“pff, try me.” 

“Uhh…” Blue went over and whispered one of the dirty jokes into RC’s ear canal. RC looked over at him before laughing.

“wow, okay that is bad... but that ain’t the worst thing i’ve heard.” 

“Oh… Oh My…”

“sorry blue, but in my world i’ve heard worse and i  _ know _ i’ve heard worse from lust and his brother every single time i’ve seen the guy even just across the street... i swear.” There was a knock at the door.

“looks like he’s here.” RC headed for the door.

“hey dream.” 

“Hello RC.” RC stepped aside to let the other in.

“looks like a storm might be brewin’ out there.”

“Indeed, though I’ve yet to see any rain.” 

“same.” He said as they headed to the kitchen, Dream followed behind him. Dream removed the hood and smiled at Blue when they got into the room. Blue went over and hugged his friend. Dream didn’t hesitate to return the gesture while RC took a seat at the table after making three plates of spaghetti for them from the container Rose had left and set it on the table.

“DREAM! Welcome!” 

“Hey Blue, been too long hasn’t it?”  _ long? how long is that? aren’t they supposed to be best friends? how long has it been since dream just visited? _ He knew Dream was often busy protecting dreams and what not, but had it really been that long since the other had seen the guy he called his best friend?

“It Has! You Should Come Over More Often. I Know Bro Can Be A Bit Much But I Will Make You Some Good Tacos And Keep You Good Company.” 

“Hmmm... maybe we should meet here or at Ink’s actually.”  _ it’s really that bad huh? geeze...  _

“yeah, after that last meeting i wouldn’t blame you. that kinda got... nasty.” Dream nods. 

“What Happened? Why Is Everyone Avoiding The Giant Meatball In The Room?” Dream chuckled. RC winced a little, that had been bad... Stretch had gotten into a “yelling” match with Dream about Dream not confronting Nightmare head on, which was saying a lot seeing as how the laidback skeleton didn’t exactly yell and it had ended with Classic having to literally step between the two to keep it from becoming physically violent. Only Classic, himself and Ink seemed

“well... that’s one way to put it. guess we’re tryin’ not to get saucy...” RC just couldn’t help it. 

“Really? Ugh… Bad Puns…” 

“pff... hey, i’m like red..... what were you expecting? at least mine are relatively clean.” 

“Something Actually Funny.” 

“ouch."

“Would you like some cream for that burn?” Dream offers.

“nah, i’m good... besides that ain’t nothing like what i hear his brother has been spoutin’. it’s a wonder blue hasn’t been driven up the wall with those ‘jokes’ he aims at you.” Dream sighed a bit.  _ so blue wasn’t kidding... yikes! _

“Yes, well... He does it on purpose because I tolerate Lust and his brother. I do not know why he thinks it will goad me into something, but he does. I mostly just ignore it.” Blue nodded and took a bite of the spaghetti.

“So, if Papyrus didn’t make this, who did?” Dream asked before he took a bite.

“Oh My! Rose Did A Wonderful Job. It Doesn’t Taste Too Bad.”

“I agree.” 

“yeah, she and my brother are taking cooking classes, they’re decent cooks at the very least.” 

“Is He As Big Of A Jerk As Red’s Brother?” 

“not to me or his mate, but he hasn’t really settled yet so he still kinda acts that way around others.. just try to humor him if it happens around you. he doesn’t trust easy.” 

“I will keep that in mind. Now then, what exactly did you two want to know?” Dream asked before taking another bite. It really was good pasta, RC had to had it to his sister; she knew how to make a good dish.

“well, we want to know what’s going on. i’ve been to the meetings, sure, but no one has really explained what is happening exactly. everyone just seems to already know except me.” Dream nodded; RC had known about what was happening, vaguely, thanks to Aria, but he didn’t know the details about things and he didn’t like that he’d had to talk his way into the first meeting as he had; he’d spent three months proving himself to Blue and Ink... well, more specifically Ink. Blue had been easy to convince but after talking with Ink he’d found out Blue wasn’t in the meetings he’d spent time convincing Ink that they needed his help, which hadn’t been easy. He’d ended up running a lot of minor ‘errands’ for Ink and the others before he was allowed into the first meeting.


	57. Chapter 57

“Well, my brother has been causing trouble. We came here, just like anyone else; Aria told us that, for the sake of not causing chaos, that she would put us on opposite ends to avoid a clash due to our powers being opposite. We’ve been here several years and it wasn’t a problem. Until recently. I don’t know exactly how, but Nightmare has been gaining followers and there’s even a young woman he seems to have convinced to help him out. She was in the radio business until before they met. A Frisk.”

“A Young Woman? Is That The One Me And Red Been Chasing?” 

“Yes, the one and the same. It was a shame she got away.” 

“Why Don’t We Just Go And Talk To Her And Maybe We Can Just Talk Her Into Giving Herself Up?” 

“A good idea... if she wasn’t with my brother. My intel told me that is where she has been ever since that attempt to get to her.” 

“She Is A Bad Egg?” 

“Or brainwashed. Wouldn’t be the first time he hypnotised someone through their dreams.” RC didn’t like the sound of that, if Nightmare was capable of that... what else could he do to hinder them? Was this why the others were treating Dream as if he was their leader? Because he really was the only one who could stand up to Nightmare?

“that makes things difficult.” 

“Indeed.”

“So Is There Anyway We Can Help? There Has To Be A Way To Make A Difference.” 

“So far the only difference any of us have managed is keeping tabs on patrols to make sure that others don’t fall prey to my brother’s influence or be kidnapped by his minions. He has some of the fells on his side.” 

“... That Can’t Be Good. Our Red?” Dream shook his head.

“Your brother made sure no one who was allowed in those meetings was siding with Nightmare. Red is not in on it.” _well, that’s some relief._

“yeah... it’s spooky how it’s impossible to lie to that guy. no offense meant or anything.”

“I Can Tell When Everyone Is Lying Too. Try Me!” Blue puffed up trying to act all tough.

“oh yeah?” _i’ll have to test that, maybe after all this is over._

“Yeah!” 

“i’ll have to test that later.” Dream chuckled inwardly as he watched the two as he ate the meal. He didn’t really eat often, but mostly because he didn’t need to. He was sustained by the positive energy his friend put out and good dreams. He did not need to eat actual food, but he never turned it down either.

“It Is Good You Are Eating Dream. You Need To Keep Up Your Energy To Fight Off The Bad Dreams.” Dream sweatdropped.

“I told you Blue, I’m good.” 

“i imagine it ain’t your energy levels that is your problem, is it?” Dream glanced over at the other.

“Are you a therapist now?” 

“pff, maybe.” _i knew it.... you’re hiding something._

“I Don’t Understand. What Is He Talking About Dream?” Dream didn’t answer right away.

“it is easy to spot if you’re used ta seein’ it. he’s stressed. it’s emotional. not his actual magic.” Dream only nods. Setting his fork down on the half empty plate. There was a moment where it seemed like he wouldn’t say anything. _something you don’t want blue to know about it seems._

“Ever since it happened... I’ve been trying to find ways to help him. Even when we were separated here... I wanted to bring back the brother I remembered. The one who used to enjoy being with me... who would spend hours telling me stories about the stars.” _but is that all there is to it? you never seemed like an open book ta me... what are you hiding?_

“Well… I Have Hope That It Will Happen Again. We Will Work Hard To Make It A Reality!” 

“That’s my hope. I miss him. It’s... been so long...” His tone dropped in volume.

“I just want my brother back...”

“If My Lazy Brother Can Find A Mate… We Can Get Your Brother Back.” Dream gave his friend a small smile. He knew, of all those here, Blue understood what it was like to be without the one who meant the most.

“RC Is It Okay With You And Your Mate That We Meet Up Here To Hang Out?” 

“i have no problem with it. i could use the company honestly, this place is kinda empty with her gone off to train. i’m sure she’d be fine with it.” 

“Your Mate Is Training? Can I Join Her? I Can Use A Workout!” 

“heh, not that kinda training... plus your bro would shit bricks if you just wandered into the lion’s den... according to him.” Dream snickered a little. _and i’d never hear the end of that..._

“Yes... I imagine he would.” 

“speaking of... why is it you’re the only one, besides the artist, who has like... no bones to pick with her.” 

“Several reasons honestly. The main one being I have seen her dreams.”

“Her Dreams? What Are They Of? I Bet If She Is A Mate Of RC Maybe Lasagna Recipes?”

“Heh, no Blue. While Aria does have random dreams at times, I meant more like the aspirations she has. Like your dream, for a long time, was to be in the guard. Even when she made the mistakes she did... her dream was for a peace she had never known.” 

“Oh I Thought We Were Talking About Nicole’s Dreams… That Is Her Name Right?” 

“I’ve seen hers too. Yes, that is her name. Nicole, or Nikki, is currently struggling more with her fears than concentrating on her dreams.” 

“Hmm… So How Long Has Your Mate Been Gone RC?” 

“been three months since i last saw her. and the two bickerers aren’t too much company usually. if they ain’t arguin’ they’re off sleeping.” 

“Bickerers?” 

“you saw ss.” RC pointed out.

“Ah, yes, the bitties.” 

“What? OH My Goodness CUTIES!!!” SS and Charm were sealed in the dollhouse and SS somehow broke out.

“don’t let ss hear you say that. he doesn’t like it. charm doesn’t seem to care though.” 

“Wait Is that A Little Frisk?” RC looked over at the counter, it seemed the two had entered the kitchen and Charm was on the floor throwing a fit while SS was on the counter, he’d shortcut up and wasn’t helping her up.

“yup. that’s exactly what charm is.” 

“Come on please!” Charm yelled at SS.

“oh please, you don't need to be any higher than the pedestal you’re already on!” SS yelled back.

“guys, can you not? we have company.” 

“Hello guys. Will one of you be a gentleman and help me up to the table?” Charm asked in the sweetest voice. Dream chuckled and got up and went over to her, he knelt down and offered his hand to her.

“don’t let that seductress fool ya. she is a cold hearted bitch.” 

“okay ss that’s enough.” 

“what did i say that was wrong?”

“Ugh boys… thank you… umm… who are you?” 

“That Would Be Dream And I Am Blue. She Is So ADORABLE!!!” 

“I am Charm. Charmed to meet you. Sorry about SS. He has sort of a potty mouth and is kinda … weird.” Charmed explained. 

“It’s nice to meet you Charm.” He put his hand on the table to allow her to walk off onto it.

“weird? you’re one to talk missy. you insulted him when you knew him less than a minute and if that ain’t weird i don’t know what is.” 

“RC dear. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Charm definitely knew how to work her charm.

“i meant ss.” 

“Oh… him… he is kind of a pervert though.”

“see what i am working with?” SS commented to Charm’s insult. 

“that’s an insult.” RC said.

“geez you’re cold. you could give ice lessons.” 

“I am not cold. I just … look I appreciate him enough. I just… I am pretty sure when Nikki made me she had plans that I would fall in love with him. I just want to fall in love naturally. I am not a toy to play house with a random being with.” SS looked away with a flush and huffed.

“or at least be friends, geez, you two can’t even get along for more than five minutes.” 

“i can too!” SS said, shortcutting over.

“Yeah! We can! Who says we can’t?” Charm tapping her foot. 

“oh yeah? says me considering you’re constantly bickerin’ and swearin’ so much that if blue owned you, you’d be spittin’ out bubbles for weeks from all the profanity.” 

“Ugh… I Just Want To Hug Them And Wash Their Mouths Out… At The Same Time.” 

“why do you think i moved your house into one of the rooms out of the bed room? i want some peace an’ quiet for a change and you two just can’t manage that for twenty-four hours.” 

“sorry boss.”

“He ain’t your boss. Stop apologizing to him.” Charm looked over at RC and glared him down.

“don’t you start charm. at least he knows when to listen where as ya just yammer on like a freakin’ five year old that don’t know when enough is enough.” RC said, glaring at her.

“I know when to shut my mouth…”

“i do know something you can do with your mouth.” SS says with a smirk.

“you clearly don’t charm and you’re not helping ss.” 

“what i was going to say kiss me? what were you thinking?” Charm flushed as she had the same thought as the rest of the group.

“Never mind. We will be going. We are sorry we interrupted. We just ran out of supplies and we smelled something good down here. Come on SS will-” SS disappeared before she could catch a ride. 

“doesn’t matter what you were going to say. i’ll be up in a bit with supplies.” 

“Thank you RC. Dream would you be so kind to set me down. I will be walking back it seems.” 

“Sure.” Dream repeated what he’d done before, but in reverse so that she could get to the floor.

“Thank you Dream. I hope you have a good time here. Sorry RC… I really mean that.” Charm made her way across the room.

“They Are Cute But They Are Cuter When They Are Quiet.” 

“agreed.” RC said once she was gone.

“That was different. I’m glad that I came. Thank you, both.” 

“feel free to drop by any time if ya wanna just get away from everyone else. we’ve got plenty of room.” 

“I appreciate that. I should probably be going, there is still much to do.” RC nodded, though he didn’t quite understand Dream’s job as clearly as Blue probably did.

“It was good to see you again Blue.”

“Nice To See You Too Dream. Do Visit Me More. Even If It Is In My Dreams.” 

“Heh, I make no promises but I will do what I can my friend.” 

“Maybe You Should Join A Dating Website Like My Brother Did? Or Maybe That Mate Of RC Can Make You A Perfect Mate… Though It Seemed She Did A Terrible Job Making One For SS.” 

“Heh, no thanks pal. I have too much on my plate to think of such things. Besides, you didn’t do any of that yourself.” 

“heh, me either. it just comes when it comes.” 

“I think I’ll take my chances with fate. Right now my priority is my brother.” 

“Sounds Good. Wait! Since RC’s Mate Is Gone. Why Don’t Us Bachelors Hang Out With These Lonely Bones?” 

“I suppose I can stick around for a while longer, but work may call me away.” Dream replied.

“YEAH!!! SLEEPOVER!!!” Blue jumped out of his seat and almost stepped on poor Charm as he went over to Dream and hugged in his excitement. Dream smiled a little. RC, catching sight of Charm, used a bit of magic to quickly teleport her to the doorway away from the two.

“THANK YOU!!!” Charm yelled from the doorway. Although to RC he just heard some kind of squeal from her. He waved at her, he hoped she wouldn’t get into any more trouble.

“So I Will Make Supper Tonight While One Of You Two Skeletons Tell My Brother What Is Going On.” Blue wasn’t going to tell Stretch where he was but at the same time if he didn’t tell his brother he would be in so much trouble.

“I’ll do it, so he doesn’t come storming over here.” Dream volunteered.

“pff.. that’d be hilarious actually, seein’ as he ain’t registered. he’d get a workout coming over here.” 

“You Like Your House Don’t You?” Blue asked. 

“you kiddin’? who would pass up a place with its own army of security droids and such against intruders?” 

“My Brother Has A Way With Technology And… I Am Afraid It Would Do Nothing To Him.” 

“tinkering maybe, but i don’t think he’d be prepared to be shot off the porch and chased around the yard. the droids are just the first wave of security protection but far from the only. this place was owned by a gaster and one that had a passionate hatred for humans. recoding the security system was the first thing i did. that’s why i had you touch that pad the first day you were over here when we were at the gate, so the security wouldn’t trigger. i’m the only one with the pad and it requires my okay first.” 

“Woah… I Still Think With All The Training I Gave My Brother He Should Be Okay…” 

“oh i’ve no doubt about that. that’s why i said it would be a workout. he’d probably just be extremely annoyed by the time he got past it.” 

“I’d almost pay to see that honestly.” Dream chuckled.

“After all the things I’ve had to deal with by just sometimes visiting Blue... it would be entertaining to see.” 

“heh, if it ever happens i’ll copy the videotape it for ya.” 

“YEAH! I Bet My Bro!... Well If He Gets Stuck I Will Save Him.” 

“pff, relax blue. even if he couldn’t the droids aren’t set to kill, it’d just be a very unpleasant shock for him. i have them set to stun on a low level, for most monsters it does little but annoy them, but for your bro and humans it will basically stun them for a while. i don’t like the idea of my lawn fertilized by unwanted guests.” Dream chuckled a little even as he pulled out his phone and shot off a text. He then stuck the phone back into his pocket. 

“Your brother is getting nosey. More than usual. You’d think he didn’t trust me.” 

“He Doesn’t Trust Anyone And It Is My Fault I Think.” 

“how is his problem your fault?” Dream looked over at his friend, he wanted to hear this too.

“He Is Bored Now That He Has A Mate And He Wants To Be Protective Of Me.” 

“i fail to see how his boredom is your fault.” RC said after a moment.

“There Is More To The Story But… That Is All I Will Say To That Subject.”

“oh come on pal, who we gunna tell?” Blue looked at Dream and then back at RC.

“It’s up to him RC, don’t push.” Dream countered.

“yeah... but what’s the point of havin’ friends if ya can’t talk to ‘em about stupid shit ya’ve done or others have done to ya?” 

“That’s not a valid reason to push a friend to talk before they’re ready.” 

“I Don’t Think None Of Us Have Things We Don’t Want To Talk About Our Brothers.” 

“fine, but his problems ain’t your responsibility blue. you’re both adults.” 

“I Know… But… I Don’t Want To Hurt Anyone’s Feelings Either.” 

“if you don’t do it on purpose, than anyone’s hurt feelings is their own fault.” _sounds serious... what could be goin’ on between ‘em that blue doesn’t wanna talk about? things seem normal. i shouldn’t butt in though._

“Anyway, So Tell Me RC What Is It Like Mated To A Creator?”

“aside from not having seen her for a while... it’s a lot of fun.” 

“How Long Is Awhile? Is This A Frequent Thing That She Goes Training?”

“well... i met her just before all this started... she was gone almost a year. then she came back for a few months and now she’s gone again.” 

“... May I Say A Bad Word?” Blue looked between them and waited for anyone to say otherwise and then says.

“That Really Bites.”

“pff... that’s hardly a ‘bad’ word blue, but sure. we’re all friends here aren’t we?” 

“I agree with the friends sentiment.” 

“Well I Think Foul Mouthness Is Still Rude… And So I Favor A More…Etiquette Touch.” 

“Heh... eloquent I think is the more proper term Blue, but your point has been made.”

“yeah... which is why i don’t do it around ladies if i can help it... but it ain’t the same bein’ around friends or other guys. i ain’t like red that way, that guy don’t care one way or the other an’ ya can’t really tell him nuthin’ honestly.” 

“Speaking Of Red… Never Mind It Is A Rumor And I Shouldn’t Gossip.” 

“oh come on now... you already started. might as well finish.” 

“Well I Heard From A Friend Who Works At The Corporation That Your… Mate Had Done Things…” 

“so you heard that bullshit too huh? she didn’t do anything, it was a misunderstanding that red took the wrong way and spread like a fuckin’ virus. last time i tell that guy anything.” 

“I Am Ignoring All Those… Words. What Happened Then?”

“it was a joke that went bad is all... i don’t think she realized that she shouldn’t joke about what she did. it caught me off guard, hurt... but it wasn’t anythin’ like those rumors said.”

“Dream, Did You Hear That Rumor?”

“Not the actual rumor, no. I was in the meeting room when RC arrived. All I saw was that she came to the building to speak with him, I did not hear anything of the rumor and left once the meeting was over.” 

“just as well... there were a few... limpers that day for runnin’ their mouths about crap they didn’t know.” 

“Limpers? RC! You Shouldn’t Go Around Beating Up Others Just Because They Were Given Bad Information."


	58. Chapter 58

“eh, it wasn’t that they were given it... they were makin’ it  _ worse _ . an’ they were attackin’ my mate with it.... and she’s a victim of assault; she don’t need that kinda shit from a bunch of strangers who have been warned before about idle gossip. classic’s sick of talkin’ to ‘em about it. they’ve already had a ‘kind’ punishment for their idiocy. they didn’t learn through words so i made sure they got the message this time.” 

“Remind Me Not To Mess With You.” 

“heh, i kinda think i just did, in a way.” 

“RC, really.” 

“what? at least i didn’t invoke the ancient law of my world... which says if you even  _ look _ at a mate wrong you are subject to a beating or dusting.” 

“Hmmm… Question What Is Your Magical Powers? Is It Like Red Or Is It Different? Dream Has Different Strengths And Weakness Like Me But Mine Is Mostly Strengths.” Before RC could answer his phone went off. 

“one sec blue.” RC picked up the phone to see who it was before answering. His caller id said it was Nikki.

“heh, speak of the devil.” He murmured and answered the phone.

“hey sweetheart, what’s up?” 

“pffffttttt… hi sweety.” It was Mika who stole Nikki’s phone.

“okay ya little twirp, give the phone back to Nikki.” 

“but… you are not nice!” 

“MIKA!” Could be heard in the background. It was both Nicole and Aria.

“Give me my phone back!” Nicole said. RC smirked and put it on speaker and set the phone down on the table.

“Got to catch me first!” 

“say hi to the fellas, brat.” He replied.

“hi to the fellow brats!” Mika replied as crashing noises were heard in the background.

“Mika, honestly!” Aria yelled. Dream snickered.

“Hello Mika, it has been a while since we have talked no?” 

“D-dream!!! OH MY… ummm hi.”

“I can hear you’re up to your usual tricks.” There was a smile in his tone, however.

“noooo…. maybe…eeek!” Mika was caught off guard and dived out of getting caught again. RC cracked up. He knew the girl had a crush on Dream and that was why he’d put it on speaker.

“Please!!! Give me back my phone!” Nicole asked and Mika smirked.

“sounds like they’re havin’ fun eh? what do you think dream? blue? shall we crash the party?” 

“Sounds Like A Plan!”

“I’m in.” Dream replied with a grin. RC picked up the phone and opened a portal near the table.

“Nobody Tell My Brother This.”

“I won’t tell him.” Dream said.

“me either.”

“He won’t hear it from me!” Aria chimed in as Dream stepped through first, RC motioned Blue through before following.

“Hear what? What is going on? Hi Blue… Dream… RC!”

“heya sweetheart. thought we’d crash your party, since ya seemed to be having fun and i think us mated guys were havin’ trouble entertainin’ the bachelor.”

“Oh you were not.” Dream protests slightly. Nicole went over just to almost run into Mika as she made her way to Dream.

“hi!” Mika exclaimed as Nicole sighed.

“I hope I haven’t been gone too long RC.” Nicole said coming over.

“just three months this time.” He replied as he put an arm around her.

“Are you… okay?” Nicole whispered. 

“yeah, but i missed ya.” He murmured back.

“Are you holding up okay? You said it was coming soon.”

“i’m fine, and i said that last year sweetheart.” 

“You mean…” Nicole missed his heat and didn’t realize it.

"yeah, but it’s not a problem. i’ve handled it before.” 

“I see… did you need someone to help?” Nicole muttered.

“no, just wished i had a certain someone.” That didn’t make things easier on Nicole even though it was super sweet of him to say. She smiled feeling really awkward now.

“So how is your training coming?” Dream asked Mika. 

“great!”

“That’s good to hear.” 

“mom won’t let me go to visit you guys but i want to. mid you miss me? i got a cell! maybe i can call you?”

“Perhaps, but you know that you can’t go out until you’ve finished your training.” Aria admonishes. Dream shakes his head a little.

“Unfortunately she’s right. It’s too dangerous for you to visit. I have missed talking to you though.” 

“i don’t know this cell phone’s number but once i figure it out you can call me.” Mika was so excited to hear he missed her.

“well, I can at least give you my number so then you can at least text me when you figure it out.” Mika was over the moon the moment she got his number. 

“Wow, This Place Is Spotless… I Can Live Here Forever. It Is Perfect!”

“Thank you Blue, but I’m sorry to say I don’t think you would want to. There’s really nothing here outside the house and... well, you know where we are.” 

“Yeah, Plus My Brother… Anyways… We Are Here To Rescue A Phone. Right?” Mika glanced at Blue and ran off with the said phone as Blue made chase. Nicole just went to the couch and flopped down on it. She couldn’t help but feel so guilty about missing so much stuff but she had to learn to control her powers. She is only starting to learn intermediate spells. RC went over to her and sat down next to her while Dream shook his head a little at the younger skeleton as she was chased by Blue around the house.

“I am sorry… I keep missing things happening in our life and… I didn’t know.” Nicole said watching the chaos go around. She noticed Aria kept a close eye on her as well. The more Nicole learned, the more secrets she had to keep from others.

“i know, but you have a good reason.” He replied gently, watching the two run around.

“I should have been there… I want to have a family and if this keeps up and somehow I do have a kid I could easily miss their entire life by getting distracted.” That was a little bit over exaggerated but that is how she felt at the moment.

“nah, i figure that once we get that far, you’ll have finished your training.” 

“I see...” She honestly didn’t know how mates felt being apart. In her stories they seemed to suffer when they were separated but he seemed to be fine. Could she blame him? No… she was the one at fault. _ He should be more… I don’t know, angry, upset, frustrated… not calm. At least sad. I guess maybe that is him. I feel like I am such a jerk!  _ Nicole thought to herself. He nuzzled against her, he was happy to see her, to be close.

“Are you r-really o-okay? I hurt you didn’t I?” 

“i missed ya like crazy, but i’m not hurt.” Dream watched the couple from a distance, he could sense the conflicting emotions.

“Really? I mean… I wrote stories where I thought you guys couldn’t be very far from your mates for so long…” 

“but they weren’t my story.” He countered gently.

“I... I guess I don’t understand.” 

“teehee! TAG got ya!” Mika poked at Dream and ducked under to run past while Blue collided into Dream. Dream steadied his friend, keeping them both from toppling over.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, She Is Fast!” 

“Heh, she is. Doesn’t help she can teleport around like Classic. Get the phone yet?” 

“No, I Am Running Out Of Options Too.” Dream considered something then whispered the suggestion to Blue.

“Do You Really Think That Will Work?”

“Worth a shot. I haven’t done anything else to help, so why not? Just run her over here.” Blue did as he was told and soon Mika was heading towards Dream’s direction with a huge grin on her face. Dream, like Blue, was a seasoned warrior; however, he had never actually used his skills for something like this. He seemed lost in thought as the unsuspecting girl was sent his direction again. The girl poked at him again as she ran by. She didn’t get far this time though, he snagged her arm.

“Gotcha.” In shock Mika transported them to the couch landing them on top of Nicole and RC. Dream laughed even as RC let out a string of shocked curses. Dream plucked the phone from Mika’s grasp.

“Ow… ow…” Nicole whimpered as Mika stepped on her belly to get up and of her.

“Sorry about all this.” Dream held out the phone to Nicole. Nicole took the phone and sighed.

“It was all I could think of.” He’d released his hold on Mika.

“not your fault the brat chose to jump on us.” Dream turned to MIka.

“You still have a long way to go.” 

“i am not a brat… and i am sorry Dream… not to you though.” Mika stuck out her tongue at RC and ran off. 

“Mika.” Aria admonished.

“yes mom?”

“You apologize to our guests properly. You know better than that.” 

“he called me a brat! he swore too!” Mika whined. 

“You’ve been acting like one and he is an adult, he is responsible for his language. I am not. You know better. Act it.” 

“fine… i am sorry.” Mika said with a hint of sarcasm and then muttered about how lame all this was.

“I said properly. No sarcasm, no grumbling.” Aria replied.

“but…” Mika glanced over at Dream then went over to RC.

“i am sorry.” Dream had nothing to say on the matter, simply an observer.

“it’s fine, just work on your aim to not land on others. i ain’t a pillow.” Nicole didn’t comment on the situation as she waited for Mika to leave.

“mom can i have my own phone so i can call Dream?” Mika asked Aria.

“When you have proven you’re responsible enough, I will give you one.” 

“b-but MOOMMM…” 

“No buts. You have proven that you aren’t ready for that responsibility as you apparently can’t even behave around guests.” Mika pouted a little and walked off. Nicole waited until she was gone before asking.

“Umm… Aria may I take a slight break from training to join RC for a day?” 

“OOOOooo… Someone Misses Their Mate! Nicole And RC Sitting In A Tree. K I S S I N G…” Blue started to sing the song. Nicole’s cheeks turned a dark red. 

“really blue?” Dream just watched with amusement.

“Go ahead Nikki. I’m your helper, not your dictator. You decide when you train.” 

“Okay, I can c-come back soon. Umm… you g-guys coming?” 

“I Don’t Know… Are You Two Going To Make Out The Whole Time?” 

“Maybe we should stay here for the time being,” Dream replied, “at least for an hour or so.”

“A-A h-hour… Oh…” Nicole’s face was super hot. 

“I shouldn’t be away from the world too long. Not with my brother making trouble.” Dream replied.

“But a break from the chaos for an hour wouldn’t hurt.” 

“Umm… yeah… I w-will get y-you by then.” Nicole opened a portal and glanced at Blue, who was just giggling at Nicole’s embarrassment. 

“Y-you ready RC?” 

“yup.” He followed her, his mate was too cute for her own good.

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey... I missed you.” Nicole whispered to RC. She missed him just as much as he missed her.

“i missed ya too.” He decided to spend the next couple hours proving how much he missed her... Nicole nuzzled against RC.

“I missed you so much..” She nipped at his neck. He returned the gesture lovingly.

“I am glad you made some new friends.” He murmured back.

“there you are!” SS yelled as he shortcut in bed with them. 

“SS!”

“really pal?”

“what? you guys probably already did what you wanted to do… i mean you are pretty much spent right?” 

“doesn’t mean ya got a right to just show up.”

“Besides… unless you are my mate… shit… I was trying to stand up for you babe.” 

“she has a point. unless it’s an emergency, beat it.” He gave the other a look that could barely be classified as currently tolerating his presence.

“that is what you do when she isn’t here… beat it.” With that SS disappeared just before he was smacked with a pillow. 

“I can’t believe that little shit said that.” Nicole muttered. 

“that’s why i nicknamed him ‘small shit’ ‘cuz of bullshit like that. i swear...” RC muttered.

“You name him what?” Nicole started to bust out laughing. 

“that’s what i’ve been callin’ him.” He smirked a little.

“Oh my gosh! RC. That is perfect!” Nicole couldn’t stop laughing.

“exactly.” He chuckled a little, pretty pleased she thought it was funny.

“Does anyone else know this little nickname of yours?” 

“yup. i told the entire group that was his name when i introduced him at the meetin’. more or less anyway.” 

“Pfffff… I am so jealous and so proud of you at the same time.”

“pff, jealous? why?” 

“I would want to see the gang’s reaction. Was Blue there? Oh he hates swearing!” 

“it was pretty much what ya expect, blue’s never been to a meeting. that’s why i asked him to contact dream instead of one of the others, remember? but it was pretty much what you’d expect... most of ‘em found it funny. i think the only one who wasn’t not trying to laugh was ink cuz he didn’t get it, at first. speaking of though, we should probably be good hosts and leave the bed until later tonight. and make ourselves publicly presentable.” 

“Awww… Alright. I guess it would be awkward if others heard us.” He chuckled a little and kissed her lovingly before he left the bed to dress. 

“Do you think Dream is doing okay?”

“honestly... no. something is wrong but he won’t tell anyone what it is. not even blue, it seems.” 

“Let me put it this way. If this starts going to hell in a handbasket we might have to resort to calling Aria to help. I wish I could say you can rely on me but I don’t think I can.” 

“yeah, i know. thing is i know that she’d be here if she could. i talked to her about dream but she was reluctant to tell me what she knew. what she did tell me was that i was supposed to replace her as the diplomat here once i gained everyone’s trust... basically, she’s gonna hand over the reins ta you and me.” 

“I am not ready. Not by a long-shot.” 

“neither am i, she said though she would help if necessary, but that this was a trial run, to see how we’d do. in other words, this is like we’re a baby bird tryin’ its first flight and she’s just watchin’ to see what happens, but be there if we need it.” 

“Hopefully this blue bird won’t accidentally dive bomb and destroy this world for everyone.” Nicole started chewing on her nails nervously. RC went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

“none of that, you aren’t her. stop takin’ the pressure she has okay?” 

“Alright. I think I will take a nap. You better go check on the others.” 

“will do.” Some time later RC was in the kitchen, making the evening meal when Dream and Blue arrived in the living room. The two headed into the kitchen.

“Oh, Where Is Nicole? Is She Out Again?” 

“no, she went upstairs to feed the bitties.” 

“Yep, coming down.” Nicole called and came down with two bitties on her shoulders.

“Umm… Dream… You Have A… OOOOHHHH Look Someone … I Mean…”

“I what?” 

“Well… I Made You A Dating Profile.” 

“Blue.” Dream groaned.

“I thought we talked about this!”

“We Did But… Look Someone Liked You!!! Talk With Them!” 

“Wait… you made a dating profile for Dream?” Nicole asked loud enough that RC overheard. Dream sighed.

“He wouldn’t take no for an answer even after I explained why it wouldn’t  _ work _ .” 

“Oohhh let me talk to this “being”. It is probably a robot. I dealt with so many bots it isn’t funny.”

“Knock yourself out.” Dream replied and went to sit on the couch.

“The other half wanted nudes.” Nicole glanced towards RC’s direction wondering if that would get a reaction or not.

“Disgusting.” Dream made a face.

“second that!” RC called.

“She Is Very Pretty… But That Is Wrong To Ask Of From A Lady.” Nicole smiled at Blue.

“Thanks Blue.” 

“I have to agree. There are more important things to finding a right soul than that, it’s disrespectful.” 


	59. Chapter 59

“Let’s see… pfff… BeautifulDreamer is his username… oh my gosh…” Nicole busted out laughing seeing the user name.

“What’s so funny?” Dream asked, he didn’t really have any interest in the dating site but he was curious as to what was funny.

“Oh it is just the fact that it is a song in my world. Just funny that is all.” 

“Oh? I see.” 

BeautifulDreamer: Hey grl! Whatsup? You a bot.

Hope: Uhh… your profile… is very different than your text and no I am not a bot.

“They are real!” Dream sighs.

“Give it here.” He moved over to Nicole to take the phone. Charm climbed onto Dream’s shoulder as he took the phone.

“I will help you!” Charm said with a chipper tone.

“I appreciate that, but I don’t think I need that sort of help.” He replied as he looked at the message.

“I swear I need to do something to teach Blue a lesson...” Dream muttered under his breath as he began typing.

“We could make a fake profile of him and show him.” Charm says with a snicker. Dream tapped the phone before switching back to texting. There was a brief moment of silence.

“Pfff… you put bf. She thought you meant boyfriend.” Charm giggled.

“I noticed thank you.” 

“Relax, if you don’t want to reply just don’t. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Charm tried to console him.

“You have a point.” He replied, deciding not to say anything else on the matter to Charm.

“Shush you.” Dream said after a moment to Charm.

“What? You can’t help you don’t like what you don’t like. She seemed to handle it well.” 

“It’s not just that. I am not mate material. Literally, it’s how I was created.” He closed the chat. He stared at the phone a moment.

“Hang on…” Charm whispered to Dream.

“Oh yeah Dream… You WANT TO LOOK AT OTHER PHOTOS ON YOUR OWN TIME SO THAT NO ONE LOOKS OVER YOUR SHOULDER?” She was saying it loud enough that others would give him space. The two had a quiet conversation before Dream stood up, put Charm on the couch, pulled up his hood, and shortcut away. Nearly half an hour had passed and the household was getting a little restless.

“I think I am going to go look for Dream.” Nicole said to RC when she went into the kitchen.

“did he leave already? he does that. it’s weird.”

“Yeah, he just disappeared.”

“I Hate It When He Does That. He Is Supposed To Spend The Night!” 

“it’s just his thing. we all know this.” RC said.

“I should be able to contact him … somehow?” Nicole shrugged.

“he has a phone, he just doesn’t use it much.” RC said.

“I Can Call Him!” Nicole glanced at RC as if she wasn’t sure if that was going to work.

“well, you can try at least.” RC didn’t know much about Dream, aside from how he seemed mostly distant from the others, except for Blue, and seemed a bit flighty... 

Blue called up Dream, but when that didn’t work he sent a text message; meanwhile Charm joined SS on the couch. 

“He Says He Is Working.” Charm returned to the kitchen after several minutes.

“You can transport stuff via text right? Can you text me to him?” Charm offered. Blue was unsure how that would work. 

“i don’t think that’s a good idea charm. if it was then humans would use phones to just send themselves everywhere. it’s too dangerous.” 

“Well… I am much smaller too…”

“what the fuck are you trying to do? kill yourself?” SS says. 

“size hasn’t got anything to do with it charm. if he doesn’t pull you out on the other end, you’ll be stuck in that limbo until you die and none of us would know.” 

Blue: Hey, Charm Wants To Be Texted To You. Will She Be Alive If She Is Texted?

Several minutes ticked by before Blue spoke up.

“He Is Not Responding That … Is Different.” 

“well, maybe he’s just busy. he did say he was working.... which reminds me, have you ever actually seen him at work?” 

“Look I Know My Friend He Isn’t Like This… He Always Has Time To Joke Or At Least Answer My Call. I Am Really Worried.” 

“and what if he has his hands full? when’s the last time you could answer a call when you were using magic and literally had your hands full with something? look, give the guy some time to reply, geez.” 

“Fine… Fine…” Blue left to go up to his room. RC just shook his head as Blue headed off, hadn’t HE been the one who said he didn’t know how long Dream would stick around?

“I don’t know what is going on here but… why is everyone so tense?” Nicole asked. She just returned home and she really didn’t want to go knee deep into drama.

“eh, blue’s just makin’ a fuss cuz dream didn’t answer him right away. even though he said himself the guy might not be around long.”

“Alrighty then… ugh… I just want things to be quiet in here for like five minutes.”

“You could give two fucks about this monster. He is being forced on a dating site.” Charm complained.

“stick a cookie in her mouth and have some coco sweetheart. that will give you five minutes of peace and she’ll stop complaining. also we care more than you know so stop runnin’ yer mouth charm.”  _ you’re worryin’ about the wrong thing charm. just shut up for once. _

“What are we having for supper?”

“i made a vegetable casserole, it’s in the oven, i’m working on mashed potatoes now.” He replied, stirring a pot. He was slowly adding bits of butter to the creamy mix.

“I will wait by the door…” Charm said, making her way to the front door realizing no one cares at that moment on her thoughts. SS felt conflicted and shortcut to join her. 

“still touchy as ever.” RC said once they were gone.

“though why she’s bein’ fussy about a monster she doesn’t know is beyond me.” 

“I think she has a crush on him. Why? Like you I don’t know.” 

“wow, talk about settin’ yourself up for disappointment.” 

“Yeah, especially feel bad for SS who secretly would probably treat her better in the long run but right now… needs to grow up a bit.” 

“probably.” He agrees.

“Do you think we would make good parents?” Nicole asked as she waited for supper. 

“no, i think we’d make the best.” RC replied with a grin as he put the potatoes on a low heat.

“Really think so?” Nicole was starting to think about what it would be like to be a mother.

  
“yeah, i do.” 

“I am such a nervous person though and you… well you like things a certain way.” 

“yeah, but i raised pap and it’s not like we won’t have plenty of friends around to help or give us advice if we need it. we moved here cuz it was as close as we could get to the others who already have kids and have room enough ourselves.” 

“I guess so. Sorry, with all of the drama with Nightmare I guess I shouldn’t get too dreamy of the future.” 

“well, there’s no reason to not plan for the future. you can never have too many dreams about the future. besides, this won’t go on forever and once it’s settled then we can all relax and start pullin’ that future closer to the present.” As if to prove a point, he pulled her closer to him with a bit of magic to kiss her forehead, then her nose and cheeks. 

“What if… What if the story is complete and we just disappear?” Nicole had really deep rooted fears of losing her mate. He put his arms around her.

“pretty sure neither you nor aria would allow that. i got a lotta faith in ya both. don’t forget what really matters is the heart of you an’ her. i know you’d never let that happen.” 

“I will die trying for you. I love you so much.” Nicole nuzzled against his teeth, kissing him lovingly. He returned the loving kiss. 

“i love you too sweetheart, i have faith that you will keep hold of your dreams and make them real some day. when the time is right.” 

  
After 30 more minutes supper was ready. Nicole went upstairs and knocked on Blue’s door.

“Supper. If you want to text that to Dream you can.” No sooner did the words leave Nicole’s mouth that Blue texted Dream.

Blue: Supper… Time To Fill That Non-Existent Belly Up.

D: Good timing. I just finished up. Sorry about not replying earlier. 

A few minutes later Dream re-appeared in the living room. He looked a little tired, but beyond that he looked just as he had when he had left. Dream headed into the kitchen.

“Something smells good.” 

“You missed your waiting party…” Nicole pointed at the front door.

“Waiting party?” Dream was confused as he pushed back his hood.

“Yeah, Charm was worried about you. She is sitting outside with SS.”

“Ah. I should go get them then before the rain comes down. Forecast said it should start any minute.” He said and headed out of the kitchen to retrieve the two bitties. 

“hmm, do you think i should make a dessert to go along with the supper or do you think this is good enough?” 

“I don’t think we need a dessert. You are already sweet enough babe.” Nicole joked. 

“pff, i think that’s my line you stole there sunshine.” A couple minutes later, Dream walked in.

“Hey Dream. Did you find the glee club?” Nicole asked as she picked off the toppings. 

“Heh, I accidentally knocked them into the mud, they’re cleaning up now. Where can I find some spare clothes for them?” 

“Together?” 

“Uh... well yeah... why?” 

“Pffttt… hey RC… Dream put both the bitties together.” 

“that right? they on the same counter?” 

“They were when I left.” Dream just looked confused and neither had answered his question.

“They are going to be naked and in the bath. Oh dear…” Nicole giggled.

“they’ll have to work that out themselves.” 

“W- no.. I did not want to imagine that thank you.” Dream said.

“Where can I find some clothes for them?” 

“Uhh here.” Nicole summoned some clothes and hand it to him.

“Thank you.” He headed back to the bathroom with the clothes.

“think we could pay him or somethin’ to babysit those two?” 

“I think Dreams are free.” Nicole smirked. 

“pff, yeah but i don’t know if he’d do that for free considerin’ the shit they get up to. probably have to pay him some kinda compensation.” 

“We can try to hook him up to a random being? I can help him find that special someone like I did for SS.” 

“i dunno if he’d appreciate that, you saw his reaction to blue’s meddlin’ and blue is his best bud. i can’t imagine what he’d do if we tried. we aren’t exactly close pals with the guy.” 

“You might have a point. I just want to help. I think that is the curse of being hurt once. You either want to help so that no one else has to suffer the same fate or you hide and wither away letting the pain swallow you.” 

“yeah.”

“I guess the third choice is to become an asshole too.” 

“i woulda gone the third route without frisk in my life, i think. i’m glad neither of us took the ‘wither’ road.” 

“I can’t say I didn’t go that route for a bit. I actually did all three routes.” 

“can’t say that was an option for me, heh, not that i didn’t try myself.” 

“Hehe… well trust me the wither shit doesn’t help and being an asshole doesn’t help either.” 

“yeah. i’m glad i found ya.... or, well you found me didn’t ya? heh.” A moment later they could hear Blue upstairs.

“Dream? Dream, I Heard You Came Back. Where Are You?” Blue yelled and walked into the bathroom and Charm let out a shrill scream. 

“Oh My! I Oh… Uhh… Sorry! Sorry!” 

“pff... oh my asgore blue.” RC snickered, having heard the commotion all the way from the kitchen.

“didn’t anyone teach him to knock first?” 

“I g-guess not?” Nicole just listened to the commotion that was happening upstairs.

“Should we do something?”

“not much we can.”

“I say we just eat. At this rate no one is going to eat.” Nicole complained a little bit. Her belly was grumbling and she just wanted to eat. 

“heh, here they are... well, half our guests.” RC said as Dream came in with Charm.

“Sorry about the wait. You two didn’t tell me Charm was shy.” 

“Shy?” Nicole seemed confused and glanced at RC. RC shrugged.

“i didn’t know. she’s never been shy around me.” 

“G-guys… I didn’t…” She seemed flustered now.

“Well I supposed you two are different, she sees you differently from how she sees SS so she was shy around him. I had to relocate him to the other bathroom. He’s with Blue.” 

“Then again I never saw her undressed.”

“blue did that s o b.” SS complained as they joined the group. 

“Stop Complaining Pervert. It Was An Accident! I Was Looking For Dream!” 

“you could have knocked like a normal being.” Charm sighed and sat on Dream’s shoulder.

“I Didn’t Know Anyone Was In There! How Was I Supposed To Know?! All The Doors Around Here Are Usually Closed!” 

“Regardless, the little guy has a point.” 

“point to me!” SS was so proud of himself.

“Shush You!” He picked up SS by his hood and plopped him down on the table.

“You guys are getting along just swimmingly…” Nicole commented a little bit sarcastically.

Dream took a seat for himself as the two bickered.

“Hmph!” Blue found a chair to sit in next to Dream.

“he could be funnier!” SS commented.

“don’t start half pint.” RC said as he served up the casserole.

“Thank you for supper RC.” Charm says taking the small plate.

“you’re welcome.” 

“Did you make this outfit? I think I look cute… do I look cute? Is that being egotistical asking?” Charm asked as she showed off the outfit.

“nah, ya look like a miniature ballerina.” RC commented.

“She does! I did good on both of your outfits.” Nicole commented. SS was wearing a hoodie and shorts. 

“why does she get the fancy stuff?” 

“heh, ya look like a mini swap there bud. comfy?”

“it is comfy though… i can fall asleep.”

“that’s a good thing, harder to sleep comfortably in fancy stuffs. they’re usually too stifling, hot, itchy, just plain uncomfortable. things ya only wear on special occasions, not every day.”

“thanks boss. you are the best.” SS smirked at RC. Dream nodded in agreement between bites.


	60. Chapter 60

“I remember dressing up for Blue’s wedding, I don’t think I could sleep in that.”

“W-what did you wear?” Charm asked. She didn’t want to come off desperate to know him but she did want to know him better. 

“An official robes sort of outfit. Muffet made it for me and Blue commissioned it to be, so it was only right to wear it to my best friend’s wedding. It just looked more comfortable than it was. It was far too hot.” 

“Sorry But We All Looked Amazing Though.” 

“Heh, no apology needed. It was your special day.” 

“geeze put your tongue back into your mouth.” SS commented, noticing Charm flushing a little bit. Her mind wandered about what he might look like in a robe or something more formal. 

“Hmmm, I think I have that picture of all of us... at least the group shot without the bride.” 

“You do?” Charm asked and realized she asked a little too fast.

“Let me see.” Dream pulled out his phone and flipped through it as he ate, idly tapping the phone and then turning it so it set against his glass for everyone to see. Blue was on the far left in his dress armor, Dream was next to him in a robe of silvers and golds with a nice blue shirt beneath and khakis. Next to him was Red in a black tux and a red tie, Classic, who had a blue tie, Razz had a purple one and Charm, who was the only Papyrus in the photo and had a maroon colored tie. Nicole snickered and gestured to RC all that was happening. 

“You looked very handsome Blue and you too Dream.” 

“Yeah… that… is nice.” Charm commented.

“Thank you.” Dream replied and took a bite, he didn’t seem to notice what was going on while RC just shook his head a little. 

“you are just going to have a broken heart there chicky.” SS commented, shaking his head.

Dream didn’t say anything as the phone went dark after a few moments.

“Thanks… for showing me…” Charm whispered. 

“Sure.” He tucked the phone away.

“You Got Notifications By The Way On The Date Thing.”

“I’ll get to them later.” Dream replied off-handedly.

“Ummm… B-blue… If Dream is really your friend then you should respect his decision not to use the d-dating app… He must really like you and stuff to even try it but some things need time.” Charm stood up for Dream.

“Like he told SS, we’re like brothers.” Dream commented.

“I know he means well. If he didn’t have a mate I might have eventually tried my hand.” 

“We Would Have Had The Cutest Babies!”

“Heh... I don’t doubt it.” Charm went quiet. Dream chuckled.

“That was the running joke at his wedding... shocked his brother... it was hilarious to see Stretch caught off guard like that for once wasn’t it?” 

“My Brother Was Just Staring At You… I Don’t Know What He Was Thinking But I Am Pretty Sure He Was Upset.” 

“Eh, it was just harmless fun for us though, he was the only one who didn’t get it was a joke in the first five minutes. I think that was one reason why he didn’t want me around before you found your mate, he was afraid I actually  _ might _ have.”

“I Still Don’t Doubt We Would Have Had Cute Babies Still.”

“No doubt there.” Nicole says with a snicker. 

“No doubts here. I’ve seen ‘em.” 

“Any with a different character or have you seen all the partners?” 

“I’ve seen them all. It’s really weird seeing myself paired with Cross, lemme tell ya... that guy is a walking ball of depression otherwise. I can’t imagine why the Creators ever thought I would be a good match for him.” 

“Opposites attract probably.” Nicole commented as she finished off her plate. 

“He’d literally dust me with his depression, no one seems to get that apparently. I have no idea how that version of me doesn’t just dust with being so close to him and no one else for more than a day.” 

“With each version there is different parameters that are set for that version.” 

“I guess. It seems to be a fact a lot of Creators like to just forget.. That I cannot stand negative energy in great amounts just as my brother cannot handle positive energy in great amounts.” 

“I can’t imagine what it would be like if you are a mate like that.” Nicole commented. 

“That’s why I’m not looking for one.” Charm was already a bit discouraged before that but she just wanted to help at this point. 

“I can’t risk being dusted, especially not so long as my brother is... the way he is now.” 

“Yeah… I can see that.” Nicole had to leave. She wanted to so badly tell him the truth about Nightmare. She could see his pain and felt bad.

“Anyway, let’s not discuss work while we’re here. That’s counterproductive to the point of why we’re here to begin with.” 

“true.” RC agreed.

“That Is True! What Should We Do If You Don’t Even Want To Talk To The Thirty Plus Girls Who Liked Your Photo Now.” 

“I changed the status to friends... so I’ve now got that many friend requests likely.” 

“Boo…” Blue still didn’t like this idea as Charm sighed. 

“Hey, I had to do something before it got out of control. At least making friends is something I can do. I don’t want to go around breaking hearts because you tried to help pal. I’ll get on the site on my phone and deal with it later.” 

“Alright. RC Are You And Nicole Up For Games?” 

“that could be fun.” SS commented.

“Oh I Forgot About You… You Can Join Too.” 

“i’m game.” RC agreed.

“Sure…” Nicole shrugged. 

“i know a couple games they can play with us easy....” RC smirked a little. Dream had no idea what RC was thinking.

“no mouse trap.” SS commented as he recalled the last time they played it. 

“pfff... no, one game requires something to drink, the other requires nothing at all to play but a bunch of volunteers.” 

“Drinking game!” Nicole commented with a smirk.

“Let's do the volunteer thing.” Charm remarked unsure what would happen with a bunch of drunk skeletons. 

“I am with Charm on this one.” 

“okay... here’s the thing... we’re gonna vote. first raise your hand if you wanna try the drinking game.” Nicole raised her hand with SS. 

“Oh come on guys! Drinking is fun!” Nicole remarked. 

“Do I have to remind you why I need to be sober?” Dream commented.

“it’s the same reason you should get drunk pal... but fine, since we’re divided... and my vote can’t count because i’m the one who knows what the games are... i’ll toss a coin. heads, we do the drinking game, tails we do the other one and no one gets to use magic on the coin that way it won’t be influenced.” RC flipped the gold piece he had and it landed tails side up on the table.

“okay, non-drinking it is... but we’ll see if ya don’t regret it.” He smirked.

“ok, so everyone take a seat. the game we’re playin’ is truth or dare.” 

“Can I continue to sit on Dream’s shoulder?” Charm asked as SS rolled his eye lights.

“nope, gotta sit on the table for this game.”

“Will you do me a favor, Dream, and set me down?” Charm asked politely.

“Sure.” He gently picked her up with his opposite hand and put her on the table. When she landed on the table she shook his thumb gently as if shaking his hand with a smirk. He just smiled at her before withdrawing his hand when she let go. SS appeared near her and sat down at the table. 

“so these are the rules to the game. truth requires you to answer without lying. if you lie, your punishment is to perform a dare, you have to do the dare and it has to be whatever the original asker wants. doesn’t matter what it is... so you’re best off not lying. dares you can pass on if you want, however, doing so often results in a worse dare than what you passed on. so be mindful about that too. you cannot pass two times in a row, just like you cannot be asked to answer truth or dare two times in a row. everyone got it?”

“Yeah, I got it.” Dream replied.

“I will go first…” Nicole volunteered with a smile. 

“So Who Gets To Do The Lying Or The Daring?” 

“You mean the question. Nicole will start by asking one of us “truth or dare” I have heard of this game before but I haven’t played myself.” 

“RC truth or dare?” Nicole couldn’t help but start with him.

“truth.” 

“If you could do it all over again would you?” 

“probably, just might do a few things differently the second time around, try and save some folks unnecessary heartache and what not. okay... hmmm, charm, truth or dare?” 

“Uhh… truth?” That seemed safe.

“what’s your favorite color?” RC was going easy on her this time.

“I like a lot of colors umm… I guess anything that is a paler color you know like baby pinks and blues.”

“you are making this way too complicated. say red or something like that.” SS explained. 

“answers are as complex or as simple as the one answering makes it. anyway, your turn charm.”

“Umm... Blue, truth or dare.” She was too nervous to ask her crush anything.

“Truth!” 

“Were you serious when you said if you didn’t have your mate you would date Dream?” Blue considered it a moment, a slight flush crossed his features.

“W-well... I ... D-did Consider It Seriously Once... B-before I Met Chara.” Dream almost choked on the tea he’d been sipping. 

“Y-your turn.” Charm wished she never asked that question. 

“Um... SS, Truth Or Dare?” 

“dare! i ain’t chicken like you guys!” 

“I Dare You To Drink Mustard!” Blue didn’t hesitate.

“bring it on!”

“oh boy... lemme get ya some.” RC got up and went to the fridge and came back to the table with a teaspoon with mustard on it. Dream seemed slightly amused with his friend’s choice of a dare. SS ate all the mustard and belched.

“that was a treat!” SS smirked.

“gross pal.” 

“sorry... that… was awesome… nicole your turn.” 

“I will do dare.” Nicole was unsure what SS could think of but the smirk said there was something afoot. 

“dude, you’re supposed to ask the question.” 

“well she picked so-” SS was about to tell the dare but was stopped by Blue.

“Next Time Ask!” 

“i dare you to flash us.” Nicole blinked as she wasn’t expecting to escalate that fast. RC rolled his eye lights.

“I’d rather she not thanks.” Dream replied.

“Don’t worry I got this.” Nicole smirked as she snapped her fingers. Her breasts disappeared as she lifted her top and two pixelated RC photos were over where her breasts would be. RC burst out laughing.

“oh come on! that is cheating.” SS complained. 

“pffffffff... she did what you asked. just not the  _ way _ you expected.” 

“I’m okay with this.” Dream muttered, trying not to laugh. He had to admit, this was way more amusing with a Creator playing than watching random monsters or humans play.

“Can I Look!” Blue had his eye lights covered. He respected RC’s mate. 


End file.
